Lazos del destino
by Kalyna
Summary: CAPITULO 15! La antigua y la nueva generación de Card Captors, unos enemigos, un secreto del pasado y nuevos personajes. Por fin el enfrentamiento. LEEDLO y REVIEWS Cambio a R por la violencia, nada lemon :P
1. Introdución

****

Titulo: Lazos del destino.

__

La nueva generación de Cardcaptors.

****

INTRODUCCIÓN

Hong Kong, ciudad de misteriosas calles llenas de magia y secretos. En esas calles concurren personas normales y corrientes, que andan de un lado a otro sin preocuparse por lo que sucede a su alrededor. Todo es rutina para esas personas y un leve cambio podría trastornarles sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar. En medio de un tumulto de gente, un niño de unos 10 años, de cabello castaño, el cual cubría sus ojos, formando una sombra que le envolvía como si fuera una capa de encanto e intriga.

Aquel joven destacaba de los demás porque era el único que no proseguía su camino, estaba detenido en medio de la calle, esperando.

De una de las callejuelas empezaron a correr diferentes sombras, que no pasaron desapercibidas para él, como si su alma se la llevara el mismo diablo, el chico corrió tras esas penumbras, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

Al encontrarse allí alzó la vista y se giró, para encontrarse delante de sí al ser que buscaba. No apartó su mirada ni un segundo, seguía cada movimiento de aquel ser que antes era una diáfana sombra. Ahora ante él se encontraba un ser ¿humano?. Sí, tenía aspecto humano, pero no, no podía encontrarse ante un ser humano.

Sus miradas se fijaron y a ninguno de los dos se le podía percibir ni un ápice de miedo, más bien se podía notar un gran respeto mutuo.

El muchacho levantó lentamente la mano y la metió dentro de su chaleco, del cual sacó un colgante con una piedra redonda que pendía de ella. La piedra tenía la forma de la pupila del ojo de un gato, la parte externa de un verde muy oscuro y la parte interna negra.

Levantó el objeto hasta la altura de sus ojos, los cerró y mediante unas palabras, una gran luz se formó a su alrededor, dando paso a una majestuosa espada que empuñaba con seguridad y desafío.

La sombra se movió y el muchacho abrió los ojos mostrando el cielo en ellos.

Sin dudar un instante el joven salió a su encuentro, lo siguiente que se pudo sentir fue el sonido del choque de metales, del golpe rápido y firme de los dos oponentes. Una densa nube de polvo cubrió el escenario de la lucha sin poder averiguar el resultado del encuentro.

*****

RINNNNG, RINNNNG.

Se oía una alarma de reloj por toda la casa. Era una casa bastante grande, de colores claros y con un enorme jardín en el cual había plantado un árbol en el que ya empezaba a florecer una flor típica del lugar. Japón, Tomoeda, no había cambiado desde que una hechicera, con poderes mostrados a través de unas cartas, había finalizado su transformación.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa empezaba a entrar la luz de la mañana, por un ventanal. El cuarto tenía las paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido, había un escritorio y al lado un mueble sobre el cual había muchos muñecos. Delante del escritorio estaba la cama donde se hallaba una niña durmiendo. Por el ruidoso sonido del despertador tuvo que sacar una mano de entre las sábanas y lentamente, sin prisas, apagó aquel ensordecedor artilugio y volvio a su dulce sueño.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Llamaban a la puerta.

****

¿?- ¡Despierta ya! Si llegas tarde, el profe te castigará ¡Enana!- Gritó una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

Ante aquellas palabras la niña no dudó ni un momento, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y furiosa le dijo al que la llamó.

****

¿?- ¡No soy una ENANA! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Cómo me vuelvas a llamar enana te las verás conmigo!- Todo esto alzando la mano, de la cual le salía una enorme vena.

El chico se dirigió despacio hacia las escaleras y sin miedo alguno ante la amenaza. Al llegar a las escaleras se paró y le sacó la lengua a la chica.

****

¿?- Anda y deja de berrear ENANA, que vas a llegar tarde.

Y tranquilamente bajó las escaleras. A la chica se le habían hinchado varias venas en la frente. Volvió a su cuarto y dio un portazo. Fue a volver a meterse en la cama, cuando miró el reloj, en un momento su cara de enfado se transformó rápidamente en un rostro angustiado.

****

¿?- ¡SON LAS 8:10! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- Gritó desesperada.

Corriendo como una loca de un lado hacia otro, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa, ya que no le daba tiempo a darse una ducha. Ya vestida, se dirigió a su espejo para peinarse, coger sus cosas y bajar a desayunar.

Antes de bajar se quedó parada ante su reflejo. Se miró fijamente. Ella era una chica de 10 años, de pelo castaño y brillante. No era muy largo, le llegaban hasta los hombros. Siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran profundos y recordaban al brillo de una esmeralda. Deseaba tanto parecerse a ella, la admiraba, era su ideal de persona. Siempre sonriente, amable, bondadosa, cariñosa, siempre anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás a la suya, quizás por eso jamás había vuelto a sonreír como en aquellas fotos que su tía le había mostrado, de cuando ella tenía su edad y de cuando acababa de entrar en la universidad, en esas fotos si se mostraba auténtica alegría.

Un grito desde el comedor la despertó de sus pensamientos, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Como cada día tomaría algo rápido de desayunar y saldría corriendo a la escuela.

Se dirigió al comedor giró para entrar, ahí se encontró con el tranquilo muchacho que la despertó. Era 3 años mayor que ella, de ojos oscuros y pelo negro, su rostro procuraba ser siempre serio, pero aún así seguía metiéndose con ella, por muy serio que fuera, nunca dejaría de molestarla. A la pequeña lo que más le molestaba era que al ser más alto, siempre hacia una burla sobre su estatura.

El muchacho miraba el periódico mientras pacíficamente comía.

****

¿?- Buenos días a todos- Dijo la chica apuradamente, se sentó enfrente del chico y empezó a comer.

****

¿?- Ya era hora de que bajaras CANIJA- Siempre resaltaba la entonación de las palabras que mencionaban su estatura. La chica se tornó con una mirada ardiente de ira, que dejó inmovilizado al chico.

****

¿?- Buenos días Aika. Tatsuki, deja ya de meterte con tu prima- Dijo una hermosa mujer.

Llevaba un delantal puesto, era la que acababa de hacer el desayuno para los dos niños. Salía de la cocina, con dos bolsas en sus manos. Dejó sobre la mesa los dos almuerzos. Tenía una sonrisa apaciguadora, rostro fino y de pálida de piel, ojos de rubí y cabello de fuego ardiente. Tenía unos 33 años.

****

Tatsuki- Mamá, ¿Por qué siempre la apoyas a ella?- Rechistó.

****

Aika- Porque ella ve lo que veo yo, a un niño maleducado y tonto que no es más que un minimatón del tres al cuarto- Al cabo de los años y diferentes sucesos, habían enseñado a la niña a tener una interminable lista de contestaciones.

Como cada mañana estos dos jóvenes se ponían a discutir mientras desayunaban. La madre de Tatsuki veía con ojos tiernos estas monótonas escenas infantiles. Como le recordaban a lo que años atrás vio con dos adolescentes o más exactamente, dos adultos. Como cada día, la mañana transcurría alborotada por las peleas de los chicos. La madre de Tatsuki, Jun, reía y se divertía ante la absurda discusión de los muchachos.

****

Tatsuki- No entiendo porque cada mañana te ríes. Yo no le veo la gracia- Se dirigía a su madre.

****

Aika- Yo tampoco- Era una de las pocas cosas que los dos tenían en común, siempre había amigos de sus padres que reían ante sus peleas.

Jun solo reía ante la expresión de los dos niños a los que se les había asomado una gota por la cabeza. Tatsuki cogió su chaqueta y comida, y se fue a la entrada a calzarse.

****

Tatsuki- Bueno ENANA. Yo me marcho, a diferencia de ti a mi no me gusta llegar tarde.

****

Aika- Egpela Tagsu- Decía mientras intentaba tragar el desayuno rápidamente. Cogió una tostada y se fue a la entrada a ponerse sus patines- Adiós tía Jun.

****

Jun- Adiós y tened cuidado. Dijo mientras veía como la pequeña Aika intentaba alcanzar a su primo.

La niña salió detrás del chico, todo lo deprisa que pudo. Devoró la tostada, intentando no atragantarse por el camino, mientras cogía de las manos de su tía el almuerzo. Se puso unos patines y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su primo.

****

Tatsuki- Date prisa, aún tengo que recoger a Umi- La niña corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la bicicleta.

****

Aika- Qué cara tienes, tú vas en bici.

****

Tatsuki- Pues cómprate una- Aika se enfadó. Iban a iniciar una nueva discusión cuando desde lo lejos una chica agitaba la mano en el aire.

****

¿?- Buenos días- Saludó la chica.

****

Tatsuki- Buenos días Umi- Aika hizo una reverencia y saludo a la compañera de su primo.

****

Aika- Buenos días Katsumi.

La chica, Katsumi, era alta, un poco más baja que Tatsuki. Su cabello era largo y de color lavanda, siempre sujeto por una diadema. Era la nueva compañera de Tatsuki, llegó nueva en el curso. Su padre era profesor en el colegio donde se había inscrito. Al igual que su padre la joven siempre tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa.

****

Katsumi- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- La chica cogió su bici y se subió, siguiendo a su compañero y su prima.

****

Katsumi- Aika, ¿quieres que te lleve?, debe de ser muy cansado ir en patines- Ofreció cortésmente.

****

Tatsuki- Déjala, a ver si haciendo algo de esfuerzo esta PULGA crece.

****

Aika- No, gracias. Puedo yo sola- Agradeció- Por lo menos tú eres considerada no como otros que yo conozco- Esto último lo dijo echando una mirada asesina a su primo, que siempre aprovechaba cualquier situación para molestarla.

****

Katsumi- No hagas caso, si en el fondo Tatsu te quiere mucho- La joven lo miró y este se giró, sonrojado.

****

Tatsuki- ¡¡Qué dices!!, ¿quién podría querer a ese bichejo?.

Aika solo miraba curiosa la reacción de su primo, muchas veces no entendía porque se ponía así, cada vez que alguien decía algo similar, se enfadaba más de lo que ya estaba. Los chicos siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al colegio de Aika donde pararon y la dejaron, ellos ya iban al instituto, acababan de empezar aquel año. Y aunque ella podía llegar sola, Tatsuki estaba acostumbrado a acompañarla, siempre la había protegido desde que la conoció, era algo instintivo. Nunca se iba sin antes asegurarse de que la pequeña entraba sana y salva

****

Katsumi- Hoy te veo algo más preocupado de lo normal. ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó inquieta.

****

Tatsuki- Ayer tuve un extraño presentimiento. Mi padre me dijo que hoy tuviera cuidado, me dijo que también había notado algo.

****

Katsumi- Entiendo- Comprendió enseguida de quién se trataba. Los dos amigos vieron a la pequeña entrar alegre mientras sus rostros reflejaban preocupación.

Aika dejó los patines en su taquilla y se dirigió a la entrada de su clase. Como cada jornada.

****

Aika- Buenos días a todos- Saludó entusiasta a sus compañeros.

Una chica se acercó a ella, llevaba el pelo en dos coletas, era corto, de color negro azulado. Sus ojos eran azules, cubiertos por los cristales de sus gafas. Muy sonriente y feliz al ver entrar a su compañera la saludó.

****

¿?- Buenos días Aika- La pequeña se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

****

Aika- Buenos días Lily.

Las dos niñas se conocían desde que Aika se trasladó a Tomoeda, hacía varios años de aquello. El profesor entró a la sala y todos los alumnos se sentaron. Su profesor de lengua y literatura, el señor Taraka era muy estricto y siempre valoraba la puntualidad.

****

P. Taraka- Buenos días alumnos.

****

Alumnos- Buenos días profesor.

Y así, sin cambiar de rutina comenzaban las clases de las pequeñas. 

¿Quién será aquel chico de Hong Kong? ¿Contra que se estaba enfrentando? ¿Ganó la lucha? O en cambio perdió.

¿Quiénes son estos nuevos personajes? ¿Dónde se han metido los antiguos Cardcaptors? ¿Y los guardianes, las cartas y la maestra?

Todo ello ira apareciendo poco a poco en siguientes capítulos.

****

Notas de autora: Este es mi primer fanfic. Aviso, no he visto la serie, así que no sé muy bien la personalidad de estos personajes. Como buena navegante y aficionada a los animes me he informado y creo saber lo sufiente para haber realizado este fic. Con solo saber de cómo es la historia de Card Captor Sakura, me he enamorado de ella (la serie, no me piensen mal). Ahora por lo menos se puede conseguir el manga. Bueno, antes de que me vaya por las ramas, espero recibir sus opiniones para mejorar este fic así como cualquier otra cosa que les parezca.

Por favor, les pido no envíen virus, e-mails bomba, tomatazos o cualquier tipo de vegetal o fruta. Gracias por leer este fic.

Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99


	2. Encuentros Accidentales

Hola a todos ^^, he vuelto con otro capítulo de mi fic, por ahora no hay gran cosa, pero más adelante empezaran los líos y las peleas. No es gran cosa, pero espero q les guste. Me gustaría conocer alguna de sus opiniones y si tienen sugerencias para mejorar este fic, escríbanme. Ahora les dejo con mi fic.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son míos ( q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son míos.

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

****

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS ACCIDENTALES.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad. El maestro empezó sus lecciones. Los alumnos abrieron sus libros de texto, todos miraban con atención lo que el profesor tenía que decirles. Todos menos Aika, no prestó atención durante las clases, durante varios días había tenido un extraño presentimiento a los que acompañaban unos sueños muy extraños. No se lo había comentado a nadie, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, ni familiares, aunque posiblemente había hecho lo peor, el ocultarle a los demás que algo la inquietaba la perturbaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo disimulaba, su tío se había percatado de algo, era muy intuitivo, al igual que su primo, nunca se les escapaba nada, aunque sabía que no se lo iba a decir a su madre, porque ella ya se preocupaba bastante de ella como para causarle más inquietudes, por unos simples sueños, de los que no había que concederles más importancia de la que tenían, después de todo solo eran unos sueños. Solo sueños. 

Mientras que el profesor hablaba y hablaba ella solo miraba por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. Veía las flores de cerezo, observaba como la primavera empezaba florecer y a iluminar las calles de Tomoeda. Su mirada parecía ida, lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento era una extraña sensación que la embargaba todo el cuerpo, no sabía que era, solo sabía que le daba miedo, porque no sabía el motivo de tantos sentimientos inundando su corazón. Sentía tanto y tan rápido, miedo, preocupación, calidez, alegría, valor,... . Era tan difícil explicar lo que en estos momentos había en su interior, y esos sueños... esos sueños que la habían desvelado algunos días. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus pesados párpados.

"La Torre de Tokyo. Una enorme luna al fondo, su brillo ilumina toda la ciudad.

Una chica con un traje extravagante salta edificio en edificio, por la ciudad.

En sus zapatos hay unas curiosas alas, sus ojos están en blanco, salta en dirección a la Torre.

En la Torre hay alguien esperándola, un hombre, no, más bien parece un ¿ángel?

Sus ojos son plateados al igual que el astro que está a sus espaldas de misma manera su cabello es largo y plateado. También lleva un extraño traje y de su espalda salen esas dos enormes alas que le hacen parecer un hermoso ángel.

La expresión de su rostro es extremadamente seria, sus ojos, inexpresivos. Solo se ve la inemoción que expresa todo su ser. Como si careciera del más mínimo sentimiento.

La chica llega hasta donde está ese ser, cae al suelo y despierta del trance, con cara asustada y triste.

En otro lugar de la ciudad hay tres personas observando. También hay un león alado con las personas. Son dos niños y una mujer. Todos ven con preocupación lo que a continuación vaya a ocurrir.

De repente el ser alado empieza a atacar a la chica, ella no se defiende, parece un muñeco de trapo con el que juegan, no parece reaccionar ante nada. La chica tiene un bastón en la mano, lo agarra bien y al siguiente ataque se oye.

****

¿?- ¡Fly!

Y del objeto salen dos alas, la pequeña intenta escapar del ser alado, pero no puede.

Aika se encuentra observando todo esto, cuando una voz detrás de ella, le dice:

****

¿?- El Juicio Final. Aquí es cuando se decidió el futuro de la maestra de las cartas- La voz era de un varón, por su tono denotaba seriedad y frialdad, también se podía deducir que era joven.

****

Aika- ¿Quién eres?- Se giró y preguntó. 

****

¿?- Tú, heredera de la luz de la antigua profecía, tú que eres hija de pasado, presente y futuro, tú que eres el nacimiento del producto del amor en estado puro. Tú eres la elegida, para ser la mensajera, la portadora de los sueños y del futuro.

****

Aika- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué profecía? ¿Quién eres?"

****

¿?- Yo soy tu profesor de lengua- Se escuchó en su mente. La joven abrió los ojos, aún somnolienta, cuando ante ella encontró los ojos enfadados de su profesor.

****

Aika- Hoeeeeeeeee!!!!- Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña. Toda la clase observaba graciosa la escena.

En seguida fue enviada a dirección, no era la primera vez que ocurría, parecía que el despacho del director fuera su hogar, siempre andaba durmiéndose en las clases y como castigo la enviaban al despacho del director.

Se dirigía hacia el despacho principal, andaba y pensaba en su sueño, miraba al techo como si en él fuera a encontrar alguna respuesta. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró resignada. Cuando iba a girar una esquina, se chocó con alguien. Los dos se cayeron al suelo. Se había chocado con un chico. Que inmediatamente empezó a murmurar cosas en otro idioma y su tono no era muy alegre.

****

¿?- ¡¡A ver si miras por donde andas, cría!!- Dijo con voz grave. Aika se levantó enfadada, ya tenía bastante con su primo como para que un proyecto de hombre la molestara.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡El que debería de mirar por donde iba eras tú, proyecto de hombre, o mejor dicho intento fallido de proyecto de hombre!!!- Gritó con ira, tenía bastante como para que un chaval desconocido se pusiera a insultarla.

****

¿?- Como te atreves a insultarme, solo eres una chica- Dijo con tono despectivo.

****

Aika- ¿Eso ha sido un insulto? Porque si así es, no tienes mucha imaginación, pero teniendo serrín en lugar de cerebro es normal tanta estu...

Aika se frenó en seco, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y su rostro se puso colorado de vergüenza. Delante de ella estada una mujer, cabello largo, suave y del color de las avellanas, alta y delgada, de piel fina y clara. En sus ojos denotaban enfado por el comportamiento de la pequeña. Ojos verdes y brillantes, como su sonrisa cuando estaba feliz, que no era exactamente lo que ahora mismo reflejaban sus labios.

****

¿?- Vamos sigue, que ibas a decirme, vamos- Se burlaba el chico al ver que Aika había parado de decirle cosas.

El joven vio la cara de la chica y se giró, para encontrar a una mujer con los brazos cruzados y aire malhumorado. Detrás de la mujer se podían ver unas cabezas que salían de la clase de al lado, seguramente de donde había salido la mujer, que lo más seguro era que fuera una maestra que estaba dando clases y había sido interrumpida por una discusión entre dos niños. Todos murmuraban y se reían de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban los niños.

****

¿?- ¿Se puede saber la razón de tanto escándalo?- Preguntó enfadada la profesora.

****

¿?- Pues, esto... me había perdido y me choqué con esta cría.

****

¿?- ¿Qué has dicho?- Lo miró amenazante, no era momento para que el joven siguiera discutiendo.

****

¿?- Que me he chocado con esta chica- Corrigió no muy contento.

****

¿?- Sarata, ocúpate de la clase, ahora vuelvo- Dijo al alumno que más sobresalía de entre los demás y cerró la puerta. Los iba ha acompañar a la oficina del director. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio la mujer preguntó.

****

¿?- Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

****

¿?- Sí. Me han trasladado desde Hong Kong- Contestó serio. Esto inquieto un poco a la mujer, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, tendría que ser mucha casualidad, además cuantas personas hay en Hong Kong, millones, no había posibilidad de que el niño, tuviera alguna implicación..

****

¿?- ¿A qué clase te dirigías?- Dijo después de calmarse.

****

¿?- A la del profesor Taraka.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Puso el grito en el cielo. La mujer la miró incómoda y tosió para hacer ver a Aika del grito que había lanzado- Perdón- Se disculpó sonrojada.

****

¿?- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?- Dijo dulcemente la mujer. Aunque que le llamara pequeño no le agradó.

****

¿?- Me llamo Xiaolong Li, pero en japonés se pronuncia Syaolon.

****

¿?- ¿Li?- Dijo la profesora exaltada- ¿Acaso no serás familiar de Li Shaoran?- Preguntó dudosa.

****

Syaolon- ¿Conoce usted a mi tío?- Indagó sorprendido- Estuvo viviendo aquí cuando era niño, seguramente le conoce de eso ¿verdad?.

****

¿?- No, no le conocí, pero me hablaron de él cuando estuve en la universidad. Entonces ¿eres hijo de alguna de sus hermanas?- Pregunto curiosa.

****

Syaolon- No, soy su sobrino, pero por parte de su esposa- Apretó el puño, aún no había olvidado- Soy hijo de la hermana de su esposa, pero mi padre también es uno de los Li.

****

Aika- Que raros, casarse dos hermanas con dos hombres de la misma familia- Comentó en voz alta, lo que fue sufiente motivo para reiniciar una disputa entre los chicos.

Aunque eso ya no le importaba.

Había oído que Shaoran se había casado, bueno en realidad se lo había contado ella, después de todo lo sucedido en el pasado, se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Se escribían y llamaban. Siempre le contaba todo lo que pasaba en su familia y lo que le relacionaba con él.

Hacía varios años que había vuelto a Japón, había estado viviendo en EEUU, había decidido desaparecer de Tomoeda. Le causaba mucho dolor estar allí y eso lo sentían los que la rodeaban. Quería seguir su vida, pero sin ataduras, aunque en realidad lo que más deseaba era esconderse y pensar en los recuerdos. En EEUU estudió para ser una gran profesora y había vuelto a vivir la alegría, junto a otro persona.

****

Aika - ...

****

Syaolon- ...

Los dos pequeños se habían dado la espalda y tenían los brazos cruzados, sus miradas eran malhumoradas.

****

¿?- Bueno- Intentaba romper el hielo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente y una gota estaba en su cabeza- Li, yo soy una de las profesoras de gimnasia y música, también imparto clases de inglés, y soy la subdirectora de este centro, al igual que la tutora de la clase de Aika- Dijo señalando a la chica- Lo que significa que también soy tu tutora.

****

Aika- Además es una de las mejores profesoras que encontraras por aquí- Dijo orgullosa.

****

Syaolon- Mucho gusto- Hizo una reverencia, pero su rostro enfadado no se lo quitaba nadie.

****

¿?- Me llamo Cherry Starlight. Bienvenido a la escuela primaria de Tomoeda- Le sonrió.

****

Syaolon- Gracias- El joven se sonrojó ante la amabilidad de la mujer- Señora.

****

Aika & Cherry- ¿Señora?- Aika le empezó a venir la risa, mientras que la profesora se adelantó algo enojada, su semblante alegre se disipó al oír la palabra SEÑORA.

****

Syaolon- ¿He dicho algo malo?- Preguntó aturdido ante la reacción de la profesora.

****

Aika- No. Solo que te has equivocado en algo que ella encuentra imperdonable- Murmuró entre risas.

****

Syaolon- ¿El qué?- Seguía sin entender.

****

Aika- Para que me entiendas novato. Ella no es SEÑORA, es SEÑORITA, no está casada y que le digan SEÑORA le molesta mucho- Le explicó en pose madura.

****

Syaolon- ¿No está casada? Pero si al menos tiene que tener... cuantos, 25 años, a esa edad ya se está casado.

****

Cherry- Niños nos quedéis ahí quietos- Dijo en un tono irritado.

Los chicos corrieron hacia donde estaba la profesora, entraron a un despacho, pero no era el del director.

Aika sabía que era el despacho de la profesora, lo más seguro era que la profesora empezaría a echarles el típico sermón, se conocía cada palabra de principio a fin.

****

Cherry- Os he traído aquí para que reflexionéis sobre vuestros actos, esta prohibido terminantemente gritar por los pasillos en horas de clase. Por hoy lo pasaré, pero del castigo no os libráis, Aika, te quedarás castigada durante una semana, después de clase durante 1 hora. Además harás los servicios de toda la semana.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- Gritó exasperada.

****

Cherry- Y tú joven Li, también harás el servicio de toda la semana junto con ella, así aprenderéis a llevaros mejor.

****

Aika- Como es que yo me quedo una hora más aparte de hacer los servicios y él no.

****

Cherry- Quizás porque él no se queda dormido en clase como otras personas- Ahí le había dado, siempre la leía como si fuera un libro, siempre la descubría en todo. Syaolon reía maliciosamente. Aunque se había percatado de algo.

****

Syaolon- *Como puede ser posible que esta niña hable con tanta libertad delante de la profesora, debería de hablarla con más respeto y sin tantas confianzas*- Pensó el pequeño chino.

****

Cherry- Y no creas que ese será tu castigo Li- Continuo la profesora, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que hubieran tenido los niños.

****

Pesadas notas de autora: Hola de nuevo, el fic va teniendo forma, por lo menos sabemos q Li ha vuelto a Tomoeda, pero CASADO, ¿quién ha sido la mujer que se ha interpuesto entre S y S? Como me la encuentre ¬¬. Bueno, a lo q iba, Li ha aparecido, aunque solo se le ha mencionado, a todo esto, y Kero, Yue, Tomoyo, Touya, las cartas, y la protagonista Sakura, ¡¡¡Donde se han metido!!! ¡Que alguien llame a la policía! ¡¡SOS!! No se preocupen q aparecerán, no se cuando ^^U, pero algún día.

La profesora es una persona muy injusta, castigar a Aika y al niño no, bueno, razones tendrá.

Bueno, no tengo más q contar, si queréis saber como continua, esperad a siguientes capítulos.

Estaré algo ocupada, así q no sé si podré poner pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta pronto. 

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99


	3. Recuerdos

Hola a todos otra vez!!! ^^. He vuelto, no os librareis fácilmente de mi, he vuelto con otro capítulo de mi fic, estoy algo ocupada con los estudios, así q si tardo algo en poner el siguiente capítulo perdonadme. Espero q os vaya gustando mi fic. Quiero dar a aclarar algunos puntos ya q parece q es algo confuso ^^U, bueno eso creo ahora q he releído mi fic.

1º La edad de Aika y compañía es de 10 años, como Sakura cuando empezó a capturar las cartas.

2º La edad de los mayores rondará sobre los 30. No doy detalles, ya que lo explicaré a lo largo del fic

3º Mi fic parte desde el final del anime, cuando Shaoran se marcha diciendo q volverá.

Bueno, creo q no me falta nada más, lo que tenga q decir ya irá apareciendo a lo largo del fic.

Ahora dejo de decir tantas tonterías ^^.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son míos ( q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son míos.

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Cherry- Y no creas que ese será tu castigo Li- Continuo la profesora, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que hubieran tenido los niños.

****

CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS.

****

Cherry- Como eres recién llegado no te he castigado tan severamente como a Aika, además de que no te conozco lo sufiente como para saber si eres una buena o mala persona. No suelo juzgar a la gente ante la primera impresión- Syaolon suspiró de alivio, si su tío supiera que en tan solo el primer día ya se había metido en un lío... ufff no quería ni imaginar su cólera.

****

Aika- No te creas que te has salvado- Susurró por lo bajo la pequeña.

****

Cherry- Y por eso como nuevo alumno de Tomoeda y para poder obtener más información de ti tengo que hablar con tus padres- Con solo esas palabras la profesora dejó helado al chico.

****

Syaolon- En estos momentos, no creo que sea posible.

****

Cherry- ¿Por qué?

****

Syaolon- Mis padres están de viaje de trabajo, no los veo desde que tenía 4 años, están continuamente de viaje, nunca se quedan en un lugar mucho tiempo.

****

Aika- Que padres más irresponsables- Dijo la niña con aires de sabiduría.

****

Cherry- Aika, guarda tus opiniones para ti- Dijo la mujer inquisitiva- Será mejor que vuelvas a clase- Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Cogió un papel, escribió algo en él, lo firmó y se lo dio a la pequeña- Dale esto al profesor que este ahora dando clase y espero no tener que volver a verte por aquí jovencita.

****

Aika- Yo no soy la que pide venir- Dijo graciosa, cogió el papel y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se marchó.

****

Cherry- Será mejor que te sientes- Le dijo al pequeño señalando la silla que tenía a su espalda, la profesora miró en su mesa y cogió una carpeta, era un expediente, lo abrió y le empezó a observar- Por lo que veo se te dan bien los deportes- Alzó la vista y le sonrió.

****

Syaolon- Sí- Dijo tímido, no sabía porque pero aquella profesora le infundaba una gran confianza.

****

Cherry- También pone que eres un alumno ejemplar, aunque lo que he visto hoy no corrobora lo que pone aquí- Dijo mirándole a los ojos- Sé que es difícil adaptarse a un lugar nuevo y sin la compañía de tus padres cerca, pero eso no significa que la pagues con la primera persona con la que te chocas. Te aviso que con esa actitud no tendrás mucho apoyo en el colegio.

****

Syaolon- ...- Permaneció en extricto silencio y con una mirada sería, como si lo que dijera le importara muy poco. A Cherry le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

****

Cherry- *Tan joven y a la vez tan serio, se parece a...*- Había caído en un error gravísimo- *Juré no volver a pensar otra vez en nada que tuviera relación con mi pasado, como se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza, en que estaba pensando*- El joven chino miró a la maestra preocupado, la mirada de ella se había vuelto melancólica y triste.

****

Syaolon- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Interrumpió los pensamientos de la señorita.

****

Cherry- Sí, bueno a lo que te estaba diciendo antes, si tus padres no están, supongo que tendrás un tutor legal que esta cuidando de ti.

****

Syaolon- Sí, mi tía Pei y mi tío Shaoran.

****

Cherry- *OH-DI-OS-MI-O*- Repentinamente su cara se tornó pálida y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Solo con la mención de ese nombre la tierra que pisaba se volvía del revés- *No me lo puedo creer, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, ya fue mucha casualidad lo que me pasó en EEUU y ahora me tiene que pasar esto*- Entonces..., dime, ¿tus tíos pueden... venir?- Dijo casi sin aliento, con la esperanza de una negativa.

****

Syaolon- Mi tía no, pero mi tío puede venir a hablar con usted- Eso si la trastornó más de lo que estaba ya.

****

Cherry- ¿Y eso cuando va a poder ser?- Pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta.

****

Syaolon- Pues hoy mismo si le corre prisa, me viene a recoger ya que aún no conozco bien la ciudad- La serenidad reflejada al principio de la conversación había desaparecido en el momento en que la profesora oyó el nombre de Shaoran Li. Ese nombre le había atormentado durante años y ahora que le había apartado de su mente, tenía que reaparecer como una pequeña llama que jamás se había extinguido.

****

Cherry- Pues cuando venga... tu... tío, dile que si puede pasar a mi despacho, para hablar.

****

Syaolon- De acuerdo- El semblante del joven chino, volvió a su normalidad habitual, serio y frío solo cuando se pudo recobrar del altercado del pasillo. Su mirada era analizante, todo lo que estaba en su campo de visión, lo examinaba y analizaba cuidadosamente. Era algo que le había enseñado su tía: *Actúa siempre, y bajo cualquier situación, fríamente y sin dudar, y nunca te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, jamás te guíes por tu corazón, analiza todo lo que veas y observes con mirada crítica*.

Su tía era una hechicera poderosa, ella fue su tutora en la magia, fue una promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. Como heredera de uno de los más poderosos clanes de China, el clan Chen, tuvo que asumir el liderazgo de su familia a la muerte de su padre, se caso con Li a los 19 años. Era una mujer fría, desconfiada y recelosa. Aunque solo actuaba de esa manera cuando su marido no estaba cerca. Ante su esposo, aparentaba ser una mujer noble, delicada y dulce. Syaolon jamás había soportado a su tía, lo trataba de mala manera y siempre que encontraba una oportunidad Pei lo enredaba en un lío que ella había causado, para zafarse de ese crío como ella decía.

Su tío estaba cegado, no podía ver lo que en realidad era, una enorme venda se había puesto el día que decidió casarse con ella. Syaolon, prácticamente idolatraba a su tío, era su maestro de batalla, le enseño desde pequeño las tácticas de lucha, como desenvolverse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o utilizando alguna de las armas mágicas, a diferencia de su tía Pei, Shaoran le enseñó a su sobrino una regla diferente.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Un niño y un hombre estaban sentados bajo la copa de un árbol de Sakura. Estaban descansando de la lección de hoy. El niño le miró curioso, había una pregunta que le rondaba mucho por la mente.

****

Syaolon- Tío.

****

Shaoran- ¿Sí?- Miraba absorto el cielo.

****

Syaolon- Quería saber si me podías responder a una pregunta- Bajo la mirada, ahora miraba el suelo.

****

Shaoran- Dime cual es la pregunta y ya veremos si te puedo responder- Respondió mientras reposaba con los ojos cerrados.

****

Syaolon- Se la pregunté a la tía y quería saber que piensas tú. Quería saber como debe de reaccionar un buen guerrero bajo una situación en la que la vida de una persona está en peligro.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?- Preguntó el hechicero, sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta surgiría.

****

Syaolon- Solo respóndeme.

****

Shaoran- Bueno, es una pregunta difícil, depende de muchas cosas ¿qué te respondió Pei?

****

Syaolon- La tía me dijo: Actúa siempre, y bajo cualquier situación, fríamente y sin dudar, y nunca te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, jamás te guíes por tu corazón, analiza todo lo que veas y observes con mirada crítica- Shaoran sonreía ante la mirada de su sobrino, esa pregunta se la había tomado muy en serio y las dudas que tenía en su interior debían de ser enormes, después de todo solo era un niño. 

****

Shaoran- ¿Y tú que piensas?- Esa pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja, era algo que el chico odiaba que su tío le respondiera con otra pregunta, sabía que era una forma de analizar sus conocimientos, pero le fastidiaba.

****

Syaolon- Pues la verdad no lo sé, si lo supiera no te habría preguntado tío- Dijo molesto, mientras que Shaoran tenía una ínfima sonrisa ante el berrinche de su sobrino, la verdad es que tenía poca paciencia.

****

Shaoran- Para mi un buen guerrero es aquel que sabe distinguir lo importante de lo secundario- Respondió al fin.

****

Syaolon- ¿Qué?- Aunque sin despejar ninguna duda.

****

Shaoran- Dime un ejemplo y responderé a ese ejemplo.

****

Syaolon- Pues... Por ejemplo si un chico se metiera con otra persona más débil, tu te meterías en la pelea para defender a esa persona, o pasarías de largo.

****

Shaoran- Dime, ¿crees que es importante ayudar a los demás?- El niño no respondió- Primero y ante todo recuerda estas reglas básicas: 1º Bajo ningún concepto luches si no te han obligan a ello. 2º Jamás comiences una pelea sin un motivo sólido. 3º Si en algún supuesto comienzas la pelea, asegúrate de medir antes la fuerza de tu adversario y si tienes posibilidades de salir victorioso. 4º Nunca y digo nunca utilices tu fuerza y conocimientos para beneficio propio. Sé que pensarás que bajo la presión de una batalla hay que actuar solo con la mente, calcular las cosas fríamente, pero si crees eso realmente estas en un error- El niño abrió los ojos y prestó atención- La situación de la que me hablas depende de una sola cosa de lo que realmente opines tú.

****

Syaolon- ¿Y qué es lo que harías tú?

****

Shaoran- Ayudar a esa persona, jamás permitiría que una persona dañase a otra solo por el mero hecho de ser más fuerte. De ninguna manera podría permitir que le sucediera algo.

****

Syaolon- Y si en una batalla se inmiscuyera alguien importante para ti y la tuviera prisionera.

****

Shaoran- La salvaría- Dijo convencido.

****

Syaolon- ¿Incluso a costa de tu vida?.

****

Shaoran- Incluso a costa de mi vida, si esa persona está en esa situación por mi culpa y le sucediera algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

****

Syaolon- ¿Pero lo más importante no es vencer a tu contrincante?

****

Shaoran- ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor? ¿Y si esa persona inmiscuida saliera herida? Sabiendo todo eso, aún así te sentirías bien por haberle vencido.

****

Syaolon- ...- El silencio se apoderó de él, como contestar, el no creía eso, pero lo que le habían enseñado...- *Ahhhhh, como puede ser tan difícil responder, solo tengo que decir lo que pienso y ya está*.

****

Shaoran- Mira Syaolon, aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, más adelante se presentarán situaciones en las que tendrás que decidir, lo más posible es que dudes, pero si lo que decides está guiado desde tu interior, sé que habrás hecho lo correcto, porque sé que eres una buena persona.

****

Syaolon- Sabes mucho, me gustaría ser igual que tú. ¿Quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes?

****

Shaoran- Aunque no lo creas, yo era una persona totalmente diferente, jamás me dejé llevar por los sentimientos, hasta que la conocí. Me enseñó con el corazón- *Me abrió su alma y yo destruí todo su ser, perdóname*.

****

Syaolon- ¿Tío?- Se preocupó al ver tan afligido a su tío. Algo que le parecía increíble, ya que aunque era amable con él, era un póker, no mostraba sus sentimientos, jamás nadie pudo romper esa barrera. Aunque todo eso que le había dicho le había hecho pensar, su rostro permaneció serio desde el principio hasta el fin, impasible. Mas cuando nunca mostraba su interior, había momentos en los que su mirada se tornaba melancólica y también ese extraño apego al árbol de sakura. Cuando no lo encontraban en la casa, solo tenían que salir al jardín y allí se encontraba.

~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~

****

Cherry- Creo que ya esta todo solucionado, que tu tío se pase por mi despacho al final de las clases- Dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro.

****

Syaolon- Vale- Se levantó y se inclinó en forma de saludo- Hasta luego- Se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Volvió a dirigirse a su escritorio. Cherry puso su mano en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de él sacó unas fotos. Las estuvo contemplando y de su rostro empezaron a brotar las lágrimas, dejó caer las fotos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

¿?-No soy una canija!!!!!!!!!!!!- El gritó lo pudo escuchar toda la gente.

****

Tatsuki- Que cría más escandalosa- Dijo mientras se había tapado los oídos.

****

Katsumi- La verdad es que no la culpo. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría así, teniéndote a ti como primo- Dijo riéndose. Se conocían desde niños, pero desde la llegada de su primo pudo observar una faceta de su primo que jamás había visto.

****

Tatsuki- Umi, no te metas- Repentinamente los dos adolescentes se giraron al sentir una presencia, no era muy poderosa, pero lo sufiente como para alertarlos. Jamás habían sentido una presencia de magia a parte de sus padres y los amigos de estos.

Cuando buscaron con la mirada para ver de donde procedía ese poder, se pararon en un chico, era de la misma edad de Lily y Aika, pelo castaño y revuelto, ojos azules y mirada seria, estaba quieto delante de ellos.

La mirada de Syaolon se había fijado en la chica con la que antes se había chocado, después prestó su atención en los acompañantes de la pequeña. Los chicos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Aika se dio cuenta de la situación. Al ver a su primo serio y malhumorado, volteó a averiguar a quien le dirigía tal mirada. Cuando vio al muchacho chino su expresión se volvió de alegría a desagrado.

****

Aika- *Ahhh, ese chico otra vez*- Pensó.

Syaolon pudo ver que de la otra chica, la que acompañaba a Aika, emana un aura cálida y mágica. Al ver que estaba en desventaja siguió su recorrido para conocer mejor las instalaciones de la primaria, ya tendría tiempo de indagar.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Knock, Knock. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el dolor y desconsuelo que embargaban el cuarto. En una total oscuridad, se hallaba una figura sentada bajo la ventana del cuarto. Se podía observar que la figura estaba acurrucada de lado, apoyando la parte derecha del cuerpo contra la pared, y llorando estaba una joven mujer.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar un haz de luz.

****

¿?- ¿¿¿Cherry???- Un hombre con anteojos y el cabello gris pasó a la habitación donde solo podía oír unos sollozos. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en el interior de la habitación, preocupado volvió a preguntar- ¿¿¿Cherry??? ¿¿¿Estás aquí???- Se paró frente a la mesa del despacho y no encontró a nadie, cuando volvió a oír aquellos sollozos. Lentamente se movió, dirigiéndose hacia donde procedían los ruidos, vio algo moverse ligeramente y cuando se percató de quién era corrió a su lado- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHERRY!!!!!!!!

****

N. de la A: Este episodio se me ha extendido algo más. Parece ser que este fic me avanza muy lento, pero no os alarméis, poco a poco y a su debido tiempo se aclararan las dudas que tengan algunos, espero que no me maten. Creo que ya alguno que otro habrá descubierto parte de la trama de la historia. Creo que es bastante predecible ^^UU. 

Me pregunto como narices se habrá casado Shaoran y con una mujer así. El sobrino si que admira a su tío, hasta es igual de serio.

Pues espero despejar algunas dudas pronto y sembrar otras ;)

Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de quien ha sido el último personaje en escena.

Y definitivamente, DONDE DE HA METIDO SAKURA, aviso de búsqueda, si alguien la encuentra en el fic que me avise, jejeje XD.

Quiero dar las gracias a la primera persona que me ha hecho un review, gracias por dar tu opinión. Y créetelo, no he visto el anime de Sakura :( , pero me he informado bien con las fántasticas pages que hay por la red. Y ahora que ha salido el manga me lo estoy comprando.

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir a parte de que me deis vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Si tardo en subir el siguiente capitulo, no os preocupéis, no me habré muerto, o por lo menos eso espero, es que estoy empezando los exámenes. Que mala suerte ¬¬, maldita educación, lo único que agradezco de la educación es que por ella puedo escribir fics ^^UU.

Sus comentarios o sugerencias a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99


	4. Recuerdos 2

Perdónenme por el retraso, pero estoy agobiada por los exámenes y es q estoy empezando otros fics y esto me tiene muy ocupada, lo siento :(. Espero que el fic vaya gustando a todos, sé que dije que habrá momentos S+S, y los habrá, pero ahora tengo que introducir el tema de la historia, me gusta la pareja S+S, así que de fijo que habrá momentos de nuestros protagonistas juntos. No tengo mucho que decir así que les dejo con mi fic.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son míos (q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son míos. Quisiera pedir que si alguien desea utilizar los personajes de mi fic me avisara.

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

¿?- ¿¿¿Cherry???- Un hombre con anteojos y el cabello gris pasó a la habitación donde solo podía oír unos sollozos. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en el interior de la habitación, preocupado volvió a preguntar- ¿¿¿Cherry??? ¿¿¿Estás aquí???- Se paró delante de la mesa del despacho y no encontró a nadie, cuando volvió a oír aquellos sollozos. Lentamente se movió, dirigiéndose hacia donde procedían los ruidos, vio algo moverse ligeramente y cuando se percató de quién era corrió a su lado- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHERRY!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS 2.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, era como si no pudiera escuchar a la persona que le llamaba. Estaba en otro lugar, no su cuerpo, pero si su mente.

Yukito Tsukishiro movió repetidas veces a su compañera de trabajo para hacerla reaccionar. Por mucho que la agitaba, no reaccionaba, cuando notó las fotografías que había en el suelo, dejó a la joven y recogió las fotos. Sabía que estaba en una especie de trance del cual no podría despertarla. Se dirigió a la silla de la profesora y se sentó, encendió la luz del escritorio, sabía que no la luz no la perturbaría, si no la pudo hacer despertar, sería mejor esperar.

Dejó las fotos en la mesa y al ver la primera, captó su atención. Jamás las había visto, eran fotos de cuando vivía en Nueva York, poco a poco las fue pasando hasta que en la última de ellas sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Tatsuki- Oye enana, ¿¿¿de donde salió ese???- Preguntó preocupado.

****

Aika- No soy una ENANA!!!!!!!!!!- Chilló la joven.

****

Katsumi- Aika, ¿¿¿ese chico quién era???- Preguntó más comprensiva, aunque con el mismo tono de preocupación.

****

Lily- No me suena, no es de nuestra clase- Dijo mientras pensaba.

****

Aika- No- Dijo secamente.

****

Tatsuki- No, qué- Dijo su habitual tono malhumorado.

****

Aika- No, de que Lily está en un error- Dijo mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar, a la vez que recordaba lo sucedido antes- Sí es de nuestra clase, acaba de trasladarse desde Hong Kong, cuando me mandaron a... - Al recordar la última burla de su primo sobre sus famosos castigos a dirección se paró en seguida y se corrigió- Esto, me choque antes con él.

****

Tatsuki- ¿¿¿De Hong Kong???- Se quedó pensativo y poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que le dijo su padre, ante la duda preguntó- Y dime, ¿cómo se llama el chaval ese?

****

Aika- Si no recuerdo mal, Syaolon. Sí eso, Syaolon Li- Al oír el apellido del recién llegado sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en seguida su mirada se tornó llena de rencor.

****

Tatsuki- *Entonces él tiene relación con ese tipo*- Katsumi miró a su amigo con inquietud, sabía que era lo que en aquel momento pasaba por su mente.

Lo había escuchado durante años de boca de su padre. Sabía que el padre de Tatsuki odiaba a aquel hombre y cuando Tatsu conoció a su prima se le desarrollo un excesivo sentido de sobreprotección y junto con ello el mismo rencor y odio hacia aquel hombre. Katsumi sabía todo lo sucedido en el pasado, como se desarrollaron los acontecimientos, pero como todos, ella solo sabía una parte de la historia, las únicas personas que conocían la verdad eran ellos.

A ella tampoco le agradaba ese hombre, después de todo lo que hizo no era para menos, pero como su padre le enseñó, jamás debía de condenar a una persona sin saber todos los hechos que causaron esos sucesos. Aunque su padre dijera esas cosas, sabía que también sentía un gran rencor hacia ese hombre.

La campana tocó y los chicos empezaron a entrar en clase. Aika se marchó con Lily, alegre y despreocupada de lo que le rodeaba, ignorando toda la verdad.

****

Katsumi- Entonces, ¿crees que se trate de él?- La chica caminaba junto con su amigo de la infancia, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

****

Tatsuki- No te entiendo, ¿de qué me hablas?- Dijo haciéndose el inentendido.

****

Katsumi- Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- La chica giró la cabeza para mirarle seriamente- Te conozco demasiado bien, así que no intentes hacerte el sueco conmigo.

****

Tatsuki- No te puedo engañar ¿verdad?- La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa- Tal vez tengan relación, pero no hay muchas posibilidades, de todas maneras la tía no ha salido a vernos y me he fijado que las cortinas de su despacho están corridas. Aunque no esté comprobado, prefiero prevenir que curar, así que informaré a papá cuando llegue. Él sabrá lo que hacer.

****

Katsumi- Además está esa presencia que sale del chico, nadie normal puede tener tal cantidad de magia.

****

Tatsuki- Eso es lo que me hace sospechar que mi temor no sea infundado- Los dos miraron al vacio, si lo que temían era verdad, la gran pregunta era: ¿Por qué había vuelto?.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Aika se sentó mientras que miraba por su ventana, aquellos extraños sueños la inquietaban mucho. Entró en la clase su tutora la señorita Starlight, aunque estaba pálida y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, nadie se percató, se puso frente a la pizarra y empezó a escribir un nombre en ella, fijándose en un papel que tenía en la mano. En la sala delante de todos, permanecía un chico con mirada seria y penetrante. Como un antiguo hecho del pasado el chico permaneció observando a una niña que se sentaba en el fondo. En un momento a la pequeña Aika se le nubló la vista y todo se oscureció.

"El nuevo chico chino no paraba de mirarla, era aquella niña, la que luchaba en la torre de Tokyo. No podía verle muy bien el rostro, solo pudo sentir que no paraba de mirar a la niña. La pequeña se sentía incómoda"

Aika abrió los ojos lentamente y frente a ella se encontró con el rostro de su amiga Lily.

****

Lily- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo con enorme preocupación. 

****

Aika- ¿Qué ha pasado?

****

Lily- No lo sé, de repente te desmayaste, ¿estás bien?

****

Aika- Sí, no me ha pasado nada- Dijo sonriendo, no quería preocupar a su amiga más de lo que ya estaba.

****

Lily- Han llamado a tu tía, tu madre me dijo que cuando llegaras a casa te fueras directamente a la cama y te durmieras, también me ha dicho que te quiere y que cuando llegue a casa te preparará lo que tu ya sabes- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aika, su madre siempre estaba pendiente de ella y siempre que la pasaba algo la atendía lo antes posible, sabía que su madre tenía que trabajar, pero siempre intentaba estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella- Ahora me voy, tu tía ya está fuera, cuídate Aika, no quiero que te pongas mala ¿vale?

****

Aika- Claro que no me pasará nada- Lily se marchó y después entró su tía Jun- Hola tía.

****

Jun- Aika, pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?- Se acercó preocupada.

****

Aika- Sí, no es nada, solo tengo que descansar y estaré como nueva- Jun fue a hablar con la enfermera para saber el estado de su sobrina, mientras que Aika miraba por la ventana- *¿Qué significan todos estos sueños? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Y de donde sacan esa especie de magia?*- Cada vez esos sueños se hacían más frecuentes y siempre aparecía esa niña.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Las clases en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda habían acabado, todos los niños salían alegres, unos corrían, otros hablaban, todos dirigiéndose a sus casas.

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un hombre, miraba el edificio con nostalgia, aún recordaba los dos años que pasó ahí cuando era un niño, todas las aventuras que tuvo que pasar por realizar una misión que no pudo cumplir. Eso le causó que el principal Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente, el Consejo de los Antiguos desconfiara de él y le impusieron un castigo por su falta. ¿Y cuál fue su falta? Dejarse robar las Cards por una chica que no tenía ningún potencial como hechicera, que no tenía derecho de poseer esas Cards, que no tenía sangre de hechiceros ni de magos. Su castigo fue de destierro, durante 3 años sería desterrado del clan Li, sería enviado a un monasterio escondido en las montañas, donde sería debidamente entrenado, donde podría aprender a respetar al Consejo de Antiguos y su Clan.

Ocultaba su mirada bajo su cabello. Seguía poseyendo ese cabello castaño y revuelto, que conservaba desde su juventud, aunque ahora era algo más largo. Las facciones de su cara eran serias y duras. Siempre de semblante noble y caballeresco. Ahora era un hombre alto y apuesto, se mantenía en buena forma, después de todo, todos los días practicaba con su espada, aunque también practicaba otros deportes: artes marciales, tiro con arco, manejaba todo tipo de armas, después de todo, aparte de ser hechicero era un magnifico guerrero.

Vestía de forma madura y natural, su seriedad también se reflejaba en su forma de vestir. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, junto con unos pantalones y un chaleco verdes, de color no muy oscuro. Llevaba unos botones de la camisa sin abrochar, dándole un toque rebelde y sexy. Los zapatos eran negros.

Sintió llegar a su sobrino, levantó la vista y le vio acercarse. En ese momento se pudieron ver esos ojos marrones, serios pero a la vez muy cálidos y gentiles. Al igual que él, tenía una expresión totalmente seria. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron fijamente y el chico hizo una reverencia por el respeto que le tenía.

****

Syaolon- Buenas tardes tío Shaoran- Levantó la cabeza y siguieron con sus intercambios de seriedad.

****

Shaoran- Buenas tarde Xiaolong. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- En boca de una persona cualquiera sonaría amable y una forma de ánimo hacia el chico, pero en él sonaba inquisitiva y dura, dándole muy poca importancia.

****

Syaolon- ...- El chico no sabía como explicar a su tío el percance que tuvo con aquella cría, como decirle que el primer día ya tuvo un problema y que su profesora ya quería hablar con él.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y bien?

****

Syaolon- Mm... mi profesora quiere hablar contigo, tío Li- La sola pronunciación del apellido significaba problemas, la mirada del joven se volvió más dura, mientras que Syaolon apartó la mirada, para encontrar muy interesante el suelo, apretó sus puños, se sentía humillado y la rabia se le incrementaba por momentos, se sentía tan impotente, odiaba molestar a su tío por simples niñerias.

****

Shaoran- Vamos, enséñame donde está tu profesora- Y comenzó a andar pasando de largo a su sobrino, el chico reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su tío. Él no le tenía miedo a su tío, todo lo contrario, le tenía un profundo respeto, lo que si que tenía era vergüenza, la vergüenza de tener que molestarle por una tontería, eso le hacia ver infantil y no quería que su tío le viera de esa manera, no quería que le trataran como a un simple crío.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

A lo lejos de los dos chinos se encontraban dos jóvenes.

****

Katsumi- ¿Crees que sea él?- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo. Tatsuki cerró fuertemente el puño mientras apretaba los dientes.

****

Tatsuki- ...- *Es él, seguro, mi padre me enseñó una foto de cuando estaba en el último año de instituto, pero aunque hayan pasado tantos años, estoy seguro de que es él*

****

Katsumi- ¿Tatsuki?- La chica empezó a asustarse, los ojos de su amigo despertaban un terrible miedo en ella, jamás le había visto así- Tatsuki, tranquilízate- Puso su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo y notó como su brazo temblaba de ira.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Los dos chinos iban andando por los pasillos de la primaria. Sin hablarse, sin mirarse, ni siquiera se podía oir el ruido de sus pasos, ni su respiración. Caminaban al mismo ritmo, como si de un concurso de sincronización se tratara, cada uno parecía la sombra del otro, paralelos, calmados y rápidos, avanzaron hasta quedar delante de la puerta de la profesora Starlight.

****

Shaoran- ¿Es aquí?- Pronunció después del largo momento de silencio durante su recorrido por la primaria Tomoeda.

****

Syaolon- Sí- Fue la respuesta del chico, corta y seca. Li golpeó la puerte para anunciar su llegada. Después de varios golpes cortos, pero fuertes, una voz de su interior se oyó.

****

Cherry- Pase- La voz era femenina, suave y su sonido parecía como el susurro del viento.

Al sonido de la voz, el señor Li entró, antes de pasar al despacho le lanzó una mirada al muchacho y este se marchó, sabía que tenía que esperarle fuera, no podía quedarse ahí y escuchar una conversación que trataba sobre él. El señor Li entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

Delante de sus ojos se encontraba una mujer, de espaldas a él. La mujer miraba al exterior desde su ventana. Estaba ahí, parada, sin mover un solo músculo a la entrada del hombre.

Cherry no podía moverse, estaba paralizada por el miedo, no podía reaccionar, apenas pudo decir que pasará, ahora como podría escapar, después de tanto tiempo aún conservaba la esperanza de no tener que volver a verle, era su único deseo, jamás enfrentarse a él, no después de lo que hizo, no después de lo que la hizo sufrir, quería evitarlo a toda costa, evitar ese dolor que le había causado. Seguir adelante sin que volviera a cruzarse en su camino. Se llevó su mano al pecho y la apretó contra sí, estaba apretando un objeto, que guardó en su bolsillo.

¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse a él? Era lo único que pasa por su mente en aquel momento.

****

Shaoran- Buenas tardes- Miró la placa de la mesa- Srta Starlight, soy el señor Li, el tutor temporal de Syaolon Li, ¿para que quería hablarme?- Shaoran estaba extrañado ante el comportamiento de la maestra, por qué no se había dignado a darse la vuelta, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, mostrar su rostro. Shaoran se había quedado de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Se estaba molestando, no había dicho palabra desde que había pisado pie en la oficina y lo único que podía apreciar de esa profesora era su espalda.

****

Cherry- ...- Cogió valor y respiró, y de una vuelta rápida se dio a conocer. El señor Li sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y un rostro de asombro lo indicaban todo, no hacia falta palabras, después de todo no la había olvidado- Buenas tardes, señor Li- Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, como si se hubieran estado buscando hacia siglos.

****

Shaoran- Sakura- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir de entre su asombro.

****

N. de A: Bueno, que tal esté hasta ahora, esto si que le había pillado de sorpresa a Shaoran. Espero que se pueda mover, a ver si al final no le tengan que sacar con una grúa de lo paralítico que se quedó. Uyy Y ese carácter de Tatsuki, eso de que las cosas se heredan es cierto, pero lo de este chico está demasiado exagerado y su manía de meterse con su prima ¬¬. Aunque todo para disimular ^^. Y Aika, resulta que nos salió vidente OoO. Esta niña debería de meterse para pitonisa, aunque solo ve el pasado. Y a todo esto: POR FIN APARECIÓ SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Ya la daba yo por desaparecida, mira que cambiarse de nombre ¬¬, y ¿por qué?

Cuantos secretos se esconden por aquí, Aika y sus visiones, Sakura que ahora se llama Cherry, la repentina aparición de Shaoran en Tomoeda tras años, casado y con un sobrino que es una especie de clonación suya, porque anda que carácter tiene el chico. Y me pregunto ¿donde estará Tomoyo? ¿Y Eriol? Sí en este fic van a aparecer todos los personajes, o al menos eso intentaré. Yukito también ha aparecido. Creo que ya alguien sospechaba que Cherry era Sakura, creo que era evidente, pero como lo he escrito yo a mi me parece que sí.

¿Qué locuras se me ocurrirán escribir en el próximo capítulo? Esto solo lo sabréis si me seguís leyendo. Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos (lo último se lo pueden reservar para montar una verdulería ^^U) a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

****

Kassy99.


	5. Enfrentamientos

Hi!!!! Otra vez me tenéis aquí con mi fic, a ver si las cosas se empiezan a poner más interesantes, no sé si soy yo, pero creo que cada vez los capítulos se me hacen más largos, si no os gusta me lo decís y los hago algo más cortos ^^. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, bueno, ya me enrollaré al final del fic ^^U. Esto... hasta luego.

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son míos (q pena :(( ) son de las CLAMP, pero otros como Aika, Tatsuki,... son míos. Quisiera pedir que si alguien desea utilizar los personajes de mi fic me avisara (Ya sabéis, el mismo rollo de siempre)

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Shaoran- Sakura- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir de entre su asombro.

****

CAPITULO 4: ENFRENTAMIENTOS.

Shaoran estaba nervioso y por primera vez, en toda su vida, no sabía que hacer. Desde un principio sabía que cuando pisara Tomoeda significaría que la tendría que ver, pero encontrarla de esa manera tan imprevista, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera la maestra de su sobrino. Cherry o mejor dicho Sakura no paraba de fijar su mirada en la mano del chino, en la mano donde vio su alianza de matrimonio. Shaoran se percató de ello y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, la situación ya era muy incómodo por si sola como para agravar las cosas.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, ¿qué... -La joven no le dejó terminar su frase.

****

Sakura- No me llame así, hace años que no utilizo ese nombre, ahora soy Cherry, pero llámeme Starlight, no tenemos tantas confianzas señor Li- Esto último le dolió, la antigua Card Captor intentaba mantener las distancias. Mantenerse fría e indiferente, impasible e inmutable, como si jamás hubieran sido amigos.

****

Shaoran- Sakura... -Repitió apenado.

****

Cherry- No me llame así, esa chica murió hace años, el mismo día que la dejó esa chica murió, usted la mató, ahora no intente resucitar algo que ya ha muerto- Las duras palabras de la mujer le hirieron en lo más profundo de sí mismo. Sabía que él fue el responsable de la frialdad y la amargura con la que ahora le trataba, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por sus crueles palabras.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, no puedes...

****

Cherry- No puedo, ¡qué!. ¡¡Tú no puedes venir y después de tu asombro, porque no creas que no he notado como me has mirado cuando te has dado cuenta de quién era. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, es mi vida y digo y hago lo que me plazca, ¿acaso tú no hiciste eso? Hacer lo que te diera la gana sin tener en cuenta lo que me iba a doler, no tuviste la suficiente vergüenza ni para decírmelo a la cara, ahora no me vengas con tonterías. Yo no planeé esto, así que no empieces a darle vueltas al asunto, si hubiera sabido que tú sobrino se había inscrito en esta escuela me hubiera ahorrado el detalle de solicitar plaza aquí como profesora!!- Después de poder descargar su ira se sentó. Había perdido el control, solo en unos momentos ese hombre la había hecho perder los papeles, eso era lo que le provocaba aquel hombre, el que perdiera la cabeza.

****

Shaoran- ... - Su mirada volvió a ser seria, se había dado cuenta de que había sido molesto con ella, al insistir en llamarla por su antiguo nombre.

****

Cherry- He llamado al tutor de Syaolong y este me dijo que eras tú- Dijo más calmada- Siéntese- La mujer le señaló la silla y este hizo caso de su orden, no quería caldear las cosas más de lo que estaban- Me dijo que sus padres estaban de continuo viaje, y me dijo que **tú** eras su tutor- Remarcó el tú con desgana.

****

Shaoran- Sí, me hago cargo de él, hasta que cumpla los 18 años o sus padres puedan mantenerse en un lugar fijo para establecer su familia- Cherry no miró a Shaoran después de todo lo que le dijo.

****

Cherry- Le hice llamar por un altercado esta mañana, no es de mucha importancia, pero podía haberse ido de las manos. Provocó un poco de alboroto en horas lectivas, pero no muy grave, a él le he castigado después de las clases y a la chica con la que se chocó he sido algo más dura, pero eso es otro asunto. A lo que iba, quería decirle que el joven Li, tiene un carácter agresivo y desconfiado, se chocó con otro alumno y en vez de una disculpa, hizo que la joven con la que se chocó se enfadara, lo que hizo que empezaran una pelea verbal. En la escuela no permitimos, peleas ni alborotos y menos en horas en la que los chicos deberían de estar en clase- Todo esto lo dijo seriamente, con tranquilidad y manteniendo las distancias.

****

Shaoran- Syaolong es algo irritable, no controla muy bien su rabia, puede ser impulsivo, pero no agresivo, en cualquier caso hablaré con él, esto no volverá a suceder.

****

Cherry- Eso espero señor Li, entonces no hay nada más que discutir, nos veremos algún otro día- Prácticamente le estaba echando, pero sin resultados.

****

Shaoran- Espera, necesito hablar contigo.

****

Cherry- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- Dijo levantándose de su silla.

****

Shaoran- Por favor, lo que te tengo que decir tiene relación contigo e Hiragizawa- ¿Eriol? Qué pintaba él en todo este asunto- Es algo importante. Sé que aún sigue viviendo aquí después de su traslado en el instituto.

****

Cherry- Te daré su dirección y después habla con él todo lo que quieras- Cogió papel y boli y empezó a escribir- Toma- Alargó la mano y le dio el papel, Li no podía sentirse peor, sabía que era lo justo, pero eso le torturaba de tal manera. Levantó la mano y cogió el papel. Sus manos se rozaron y los dos se miraron a los ojos, durante unos segundos la ira de Sakura se transformó en dolor. Para que no se pudiera reflejar en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda- Márchate, ya tienes lo que querías ¿no?

****

Shaoran- Sí... - Dijo triste. De aquella amistad infantil ya no quedaba nada, después de todo lo sucedido y de sus sentimientos, todo el cariño que se tenían y la amistad que tanto los unía, todo se había convertido en frialdad y ahora se trataban como dos desconocidos.

****

Cherry- Pues vuelve al lado de tu mujer- Esto último lo dijo con mucho pesar.

Shaoran apretó el papel y marchó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se paró un momento, giró la cabeza para verla y seguido traspaso la puerta dando un leve portazo. Ya al otro lado se oyó:

****

Shaoran- Adiós Sakura, siento haber sido yo, quien te provocó tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Sakura fue cayendo hasta sentarse en el suelo, donde se quedó con la mirada perdida, ya no podía llorar, ya no tenía lágrimas para ello.

Shaoran se quedó parado detrás de la puerta, cuando recobró fuerzas se marchó.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

En una habitación de paredes rosas y llena de peluches se encontraba durmiendo una niña. Estaba inquieta y no paraba de moverse sobre sí misma en la cama.

"En un lugar oscuro.

****

¿?- Es hora de que sigas con la labor, es hora de que abras el libro que te facilitará tu misión de mensajera. Con ese libro podrás también ayudar a que el futuro se torne de manera que sea feliz para todos los que te rodean- Esa voz, esa voz era la misma de la última vez, en la del sueño de la torre de Tokyo- No le temas al destino, solo recuerda esto, aunque las cosas vayan mal, todo saldrá bien, lo conseguirás. Recuerda que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, nada sucede por simple suerte o desgracia, todo sucede por una razón aunque no te des cuenta.

****

Aika- Espera, ese libro donde lo encontraré.

****

¿?- Solo guíate por tu instinto y lo encontrarás... o sino mira en el desván, en las pertenencias de tu madre cuando era niña- Aika se cayó de la impresión, acaso hablaba en serio o la estaba tomando el pelo."

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Yukito- ¿Y dices que se apellida Li?- Dejó su té.

****

Katsumi- Sí papá, es un chico nuevo, como así de estatura- Dijo señalando hasta donde le llegaba- Ojos azules y cabello castaño. Tiene un aura fuerte y también mal carácter, nos miró de una manera inquietante.

Yukito se quedó absorto mirando su té, eran demasiadas casualidades para un día: El extraño derrumbe emocional de Cherry y la aparición de un joven que podría tener relación con Shaoran Li. Todo era demasiado repentino y sin ningún sentido. Hacia tiempo que no sucedían extraños fenómenos en Tomoeda, desde la captura y transformación de las Cards, nada había pasado. Y ahora tras años de Tranquilidad o eso al menos en el aspecto mágico, llega un chico chino con poderes mágicos.

****

Katsumi- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar al Sr. Hiragizawa?- Preguntó la joven, sabía que era lo que tenían que hacer, era una promesa que hicieron ellos, jamás permitirían que la joven volviera a sufrir si en sus manos estaba el poder evitarlo.

****

Yukito- Sí, sería lo más conveniente.

****

Katsumi- ¿Y a Kinomoto?- Era verdad, su viejo amigo Touya. ¿Qué le iba a contar si sus sospechas eran ciertas? Si se enteraba, lo mataría sin dudarlo, aunque le condenaran a muerte por hacerlo, jamás le perdonaría por lo que le hizo a su hermana.

****

Yukito- Será mejor no decirle nada, después de todo salió de viaje a una conferencia, mejor no perturbemos su tranquilidad por meras sospechas.

****

Katsumi- Pues deberías de llamar a la Sra. Kinomoto, porque Tatsuki sabe lo mismo que yo y puede ir a contárselo. Después de todo tiene el número de hotel y de su móvil por si surgía una emergencia- Era cierto, Tatsuki era demasiado impulsivo, podía llamarle en cualquier momento.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Tatsuki- Ya he vuelto- Dijo al entrar a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y se puso las zapatillas.

****

Jun- ¿Cenas, hijo?- Preguntó la mujer desde la cocina.

****

Tatsuki- Sí, el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor-cocina (como en la casa de Sakura cuando era niña) donde se encontraba su madre- Y el piojo, ¿dónde está?- Dijo con una sonrisa al saber lo fácil que era molestar a su prima.

****

Jun- ¿No lo sabes? Tú prima se ha mareado hoy en clase y la llevaron a la enfermería, me llamaron diciendo que la recogiera, está en su cuarto descansando- Tatsuki se preocupó, su sonrisa se disipó, un leve sentimiento de tristeza le invadió- No te preocupes, no es nada, se pondrá bien- Eso hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Quién esta preocupado por el piojo, nunca has oído el dicho: bicho malo nunca muere?, pues en este caso sería la pulga enana siempre está sana.

****

Jun- Anda deja de molestar a tu prima y ve a llamar a tu abuelo, es hora de cenar.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Y la tía? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

****

Jun- No, llamó hace un rato diciendo que pasaría por casa de la Sra. Hiragizawa. Ahora ve a llamar a tú abuelo- El joven fue a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, lo último que le dijo su madre le dejó pensativo, a esas horas nunca solía ir de visita a casa de la señora Hiragizawa.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Ding Dong.

Sonó en timbre de una gran mansión. Poco tiempo después una chica abrió la puerta, llevaba el típico traje de criada, vestido negro con un pequeño delantal blanco.

****

Criada- Buenas tardes Srta. Starlight- Dijo cortésmente.

****

Cherry- Buenas tardes Kailung- Saludó la mujer.

****

Kailung- ¿Desea ver a la señora?

****

Cherry- Sí ¿está en casa?

****

Kailung- Sí, está en el salón junto con el Sr. Sígame- Kailung fue avanzando y Cherry fue siguiéndola, nunca la dejaría de impresionar lo grande que era la casa de sus amigos. La casa era cálida y acogedora, de colores luminosos, decorada con estilo y clase, no era muy extravagante, tenía objetos de decoración, como jarrones, muebles antiguos, figuras de toda clase de materiales y algún cuadro.

Knock, knock.

Llamaron a una amplia puerta.

****

¿?- Pasa Kailung- La joven doncella entró y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

****

Kailung- Señorita, puede pasar- Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Cherry entró. Ya dentro de la sala, se encontró con dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, el hombre estaba leyendo un libro, lo bajó y alzó su mirada a la invitada. La mujer se levantó nada más entrar ella y se acercó.

****

¿?- Ya era hora que vinieras a verme, aquí sola me aburría mucho- Dijo su amiga.

****

¿?- ¿Sola?-. Preguntó su marido indignado- ¿Y yo que soy?.

****

¿?- Hombre. De ahí, a que me sienta sola- Ambos empezaron a reír, pero Cherry permaneció sin inmutarse- ¿Ocurre algo?- La mujer de cabellos oscuros, semblante pacífico y ojos tiernos, empezó a alertarse, estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

****

Cherry- ¡Oh! ¡Tomoyo!- Corrió donde su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de su amiga, Tomoyo miró a su esposo, que se había levantado al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica, los dos intercambiaron miradas.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

En el desván de la casa de los Kinomoto, había un baúl cerrado con un candado, en él se podían leer unos nombres inscritos: Para mi hija Sakura, Nadeshiko, más abajo se podía leer: Sakura, flor de cerezo. También había otros nombres en el baúl, aunque ninguno incluía apellidos, solo nombres.

Se podía apreciar su antigüedad, aunque estaba muy bien conservado.

Aika, tapada por una manta, fue acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar al cofre. Se sentó delante de él y como si algo la absorbiera, estuvo mirándolo fijamente, absorta. Acercó despacio la mano, iba a tocarlo cuando una luz pareció salir de una rendija, asustada apartó inmediatamente la mano y la guardó entre su manta, tragó saliva y volvió a intentar tocar el arca. Esta vez no ocurrió nada, lo rozó, ya decidida, tocó el candado para ver si lo podía abrir, de una manera asombrosa y al mínimo roce, la pequeña pudo abrirlo, quitó el candado y progresivamente fue abriendo.

Cuando ya logró destapar ese misterioso baúl, encontró en su interior diversos objetos: libros, álbunes de fotos, unos uniformes, algunos juguetes, material escolar, unas felicitaciones atadas con un lazo azul y otro montón de cartas atados con un lazo rojo, no le habría llamado la atención si no fuera porque a diferencia del otro montón, este estaba atado cuidadosamente y en el centro del lazo había atado un mechón de pelo, lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente, lo intentó desatar, pero no podía, era como si algo se lo impidiera, notó un extraño olor procedente de las cartas, se lo acercó a la nariz y pudo distinguir un aroma otoñal y a la vez cálido y dulce.

Algo captó su atención, era un peluche, un peluche grisáceo, lo cogió y lo miró, era tan bonito, lo apartó y lo dejó a un lado. Siguió mirando en el interior del baúl y se encontró cuatro libros atados, los cogió y quitó el lazo que los unía. Pasó uno por uno los libros, abrió uno y pudo ver que no eran libros, sino los diarios de su madre, lo cerró y los dejó a un lado, excepto el último. Era un libro muy extraño, miró la portada y la cobertura trasera y vio unos símbolos dibujados, en la portada estaba una especie de león, y en la parte trasera había una luna y un símbolo redondo, el libro estaba cerrado.

****

Aika- Que manía de cerrarlo todo con candados, como si fuera Top secret- Decidió probar a ver si ocurría como con el candado del baúl y se abría, y no se equivocó, el libro se abrió, dentro encontró unas... -¿cartas?- Dejó el libro delante de ella. Cogió la primera carta y la observó, sin darse cuenta de que el libro empezó a iluminarse, de él salía lentamente un ser amarillo con los ojos cerrados, cuando se encontró flotando ante la niña abrió sus diminutos ojos. Al ser le salió una gota en la cabeza, la niña no se había dado cuenta de su aparición. Al notar que tenía una de las cartas en la mano chilló:

****

¿?- ¡Eh! ¡Tú, niña! ¡Deja la Card donde estaba!- Dijo moviendo sus bracitos agitadamente.

****

Aika- ¿?- La niña no le tuvo miedo, ni nada, lo miró extrañada y dijo- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer peluche, matarme a base de cosquillas sino la dejo?- Se empezó a reír, mientras que al guardián se le hinchaba una vena, al no parar de reír el guardián no lo pudo soportar y se transformó en el imponente león alado. A Aika le entró la risa nerviosa mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza, intentó irse, pero el guardián le piso la manta y ésta cayó al suelo, impidiendo su huida.

****

¿?- Dime niña, ¿ibas a alguna parte?- Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

****

Aika- Sí, me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a hacer algo- La chica iba a salir de nuevo, cuando el ser mágico se puso delante de ella.

****

¿?- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has abierto el libro?- Increpó el guardián.

****

Aika- Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, peluche, aunque ahora seas más grande eso no te da más imponencia, en realidad me das risa, intentar impresionar a una niña de 10 años con tales artimañas, deberías de irte de donde hayas salido, peluchín- Aunque hablaba con seguridad, la niña solo estaba intentando salir del apuro sin que viera que tenía miedo.

****

¿?- Mide tus palabras cría, yo soy el gran Kerberos, bajo el símbolo del sol y soy el guardián de las Sakura Cards- Dijo sacando pecho.

****

Aika- ¿Has dicho Sakura Cards?- La chica se tornó y cogió el libro, era verdad, en la portada ponía SAKURA, como pudo ser tan despistada- ¿Este libro es de Sakura?

****

Kerberos- Sí, mi ama Sakura me ordenó protegerlo y no voy a permitir que una niña como tú vaya a robar las Cards- Dijo intentando hacer que la pequeña pareciera era un ser insignificante ante él.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces el libro es de mi mamá?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

****

Kerberos- ¿Tú mamá?- Repitió aturdido por las palabras de la niña.

****

Aika- Sí, mi mamá se llama Sakura, ¿entonces el libro es suyo?

****

Kerberos- Espera niña, para el carro, ¿tú mamá se llama Sakura?- La niña asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tiene ojos verdes?- Asintió- ¿Cabello castaño?- Volvió a asentir- ¿Tiene un padre y un hermano?- Asintió- ¡¡No puedes ser!!- Kero volvió a su forma más discreta- ¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡Sakura tiene tan solo 15 años!! ¡¡No puede tener una hija!!.

****

Aika- Te equivocas peluche, tiene 28 años, es profesora de la primaria Tomoeda y es mi mamá- Kero sonrió y en cuestión de 1 segundo se desmayó.

****

Tatsuki- ¡¡Enana!! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!- A Aika le surgió una gota y deprisa cogió las cosas que apartó del baúl, lo puso debajo de la manta que la cubría, cerró el baúl con el candado y rápidamente cogió al inconsciente guardián. Cerró la puerta del desván y bajo corriendo.

Abajo se encontró a su primo frente a su puerta con una ceja levantada y una mirada inquisitiva.

****

Aika- H... Hola, jejeje- Rió nerviosa y lentamente intentó entrar a su habitación.

****

Tatsuki- Nada de hola, ¿qué hacías arriba?- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

****

Aika- Había oído un ruido y fui a ver que era, bueno hasta luego- Entró a la habitación y dio un portazo, a Tatsuki le apareció una gota.

****

Tatsuki- A esta niña la tienen que llevar a un psiquiatra, cada día esta más rara- Se marchó a avisar a su abuelo de que la cena estaba lista.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Shaoran había notado algo. Se encontraba en una sala, sin nada, el suelo era de madera, había unas espadas colgadas en la pared, unos papiros colgados también, en ellos había escritos frases para la relajación, la paz y la tranquilidad, era para espantar los ruidos y molestias que pudieran estorbar en su concentración, después de todo era una sala de entrenamiento. Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y delante de él había un vaso con té. Estaba intentando despejar su mente cuando había sentido una presencia familiar, pero se había desvanecido rápidamente.

Aún no podía creer lo que le había pasado aquel día, se había encontrado nada más ni nada menos que con Sakura Kinomoto, su amor de infancia y adolescencia, las cosas no podían comenzar mejor. Sabía que tras tantos años, ella cambiaría, en realidad esperaba encontrarse a la dulce y bondadosa chica de la que se enamoró y a la que dejó, era demasiado pedir, después de lo sucedido no era para menos.

Cogió el vaso y dio un sorbo, lo sostuvo mientras seguía pensando, ya tenía lo que quería, la dirección de Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow, debía de contactar con él lo antes posible, antes de que ellos llegaran a la ciudad.

Como si fuese un flash, se dio cuenta de que había algo de lo que no se había percatado. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de quién era Sakura? Debería de haber podido sentir su aura, en cambio para él fue una auténtica sorpresa. Y además, no solo dentro del colegio, sino desde que pisó Japón no pudo notar su presencia.

Seguramente la escondió, pero si fuera así, durante la conversación, cuando perdió los estribos, su ira debería haberse reflejado en su aura, por lo menos, debería haber perdido el control de su poder, pero no pudo notar ningún rastro de magia en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser?.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

¿?- Así que esto es Japón- Dijo una mujer desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo- No parece gran cosa, será más fácil que en Hong Kong.

****

¿?- No deberías de ser tan vanidosa, querida- Dijo un hombre detrás de ella, escondido entre las sombras.

****

¿?- Eres muy estúpida si crees que aquí será más fácil, primero debemos encontrar al maldito jefe del clan Li, recuerda que encontró uno de los manuscritos, además aquí se encuentran varios hechiceros bastante poderosos- Dijo otro hombre.

****

¿?- Eres un aguafiestas, Furata, deberías de divertirte más- Dijo acercándose a él y acariciándolo el pecho.

****

Furata- Deberías de controlarte Katane, podrías acabar mal- La agarró por la muñeca y la empujó.

****

¿?- Vosotros dos deberíais de llevaros mejor- Apareció otra mujer, mayor que Katane.

Katane tenía el pelo largo y negro, lo tenía recogido en un moño, atravesando el peinado tenía un adorno que se lo sujetaba. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche, labios carnosos y sensuales. Era delgada y alta. Se comportaba de manera que hacía explotar sus encantos de mujer. Se vestía descaradamente, vestido rojo como la sangre, largo, escotado, ajustado a su cuerpo, con una abertura en el lateral derecho de la pierna, que le llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Y calzaba unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Furata también tenía el cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran marrones casi rojos, era serio y duro. Era más alto que las dos mujeres, robusto y atlético. De su vestimenta solo se apreciaba su gabardina negra, ya que la llevaba abrochada.

La última mujer era más alta que Katane, de cabello pelirrojo, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Ojos marrones, cejas finas y expresión facial suave. También delgada, pero sin exaltar demasiado sus curvas. Vestía de manera más elegante, con falda corta, camisa y chaqueta.

El hombre que permanecía en la oscuridad era fuerte y alto, no tanto como Furata. Vestía con un traje grisáceo, bastante oscuro y le cubría una gabardina también gris, pero más clara.

****

¿?- Furata, ¿donde están Matsawaru y Kyoju?

****

Katane- Seguramente divirtiéndose- Dijo sonriendo.

****

¿?- Nadie te ha mandado hablar Katane, así que no abras la boca si no es para decir algo instructivo- Dijo en tono arisco y malhumorado. Katane enfadada desapareció, se elevó un poco y desapareció en el aire- Deberíamos hacer algo con ella- Se dirigió al hombre de las sombras.

****

Furata- Dejémosla, ya sabes que es así, lo único en lo que piensa es en satisfacer sus necesidades.

****

¿?- Furata, no la defiendas, es una caprichosa y una irresponsable, ella nos llevara a la ruina si no se controla.

****

Furata- Volvamos a lo de esos dos, si no me equivoco están intentando localizar a esos hechiceros y Li.

****

¿?- Sí, encontradlos, pero no les matéis, tengo mejores planes para ellos- Dijo el hombre.

****

Furata- De acuerdo- Hizo una reverencia y se marchó al igual que Katane, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

****

¿?- Tanaeko, ¿las habéis encontrado?

****

Tanaeko- No señor, aún no hemos podido localizarlas.

****

¿?- Hacedlo rápido, el tiempo apremia.

****

Tanaeko- Sí señor, lo que usted diga- Y desapareció como sus compañeros. El hombre permaneció mirando Japón mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

****

N de la autora: Ahhhhhhh, por fin terminé este capítulo, como ven ya han aparecido los malos, por así llamarlos. Shaoran ha venido a ver a Eriol, ¿para qué?, parece ser que los tipos estos le buscan, ha saber que querrán, bueno yo lo sé, bueno exactamente aún no lo tengo claro ^^U, pero como son los que sembraran el terror y todo eso, será para destruir el mundo (menudo tópico), en todo caso, ya veremos más adelante que es lo que ocurre. A parte de lo que quieran intentar, buscan a alguien, ¿a quién? ¿y para qué?.

¡¡Kero ha aparecido!! Pero parece que no se ha tomado muy bien lo de que Sakura tenga una hija, por poco le da algo. Hablando de que Sakura tiene una hija, ¿de quién es? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando estuvo en Nueva York? Uyyy, en todo caso esto parece ir avanzando, aunque no lo rápido que yo quisiese ¡_¡. Una simple aclaración a las personas que leen mi fic, eso es lo lógico ya que si no leyeran mi fic, no sabrían de que estoy hablando, bueno, a lo que iba, voy a seguir utilizando el nombre de Cherry, ya que de momento me conviene que sea así, más adelante utilizaré el de Sakura, las razones son simples, Sakura se cambió de nombre y apellido XD, eso ya se ve, si quieren saber las razones ya las explicaré más adelante, soy mala, pero que le vamos a hacer, soy así.

Si tienen dudas, preguntas, sugerencias o tomatazos (como dije en mi anterior capítulo, guárdenselos para montar una verdulería) escríbanme a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com 

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

****

Kassy99


	6. La Tormenta

Hola de nuevo!!!!! Aquí sigo de pesada con mi fic, espero que la trama vaya gustando. Bueno, les dejo con el fic, antes de que comience a decir tonterías :P

AVISO. Los personajes de CCSakura no son míos. Bla, bla, bla, bla... bla, bla. Quisiera pedir que si alguien desea utilizar los personajes de mi fic me avisara. Bla, bla, bla... Que pasa... sí, bueno, me aburrí de poner el mismo rollo y que. :P

*pensamientos*

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Tanaeko- Sí señor, lo que usted diga- Y desapareció como sus compañeros. El hombre permaneció mirando Japón mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

****

CAPÍTULO 5: LA TORMENTA.

Kero se empezó a despertar, aún algo aturdido, empezó a recobrar la consciencia. Se palpó la cabecita con una mano y con la otra la apoyó en el lateral. Notó que estaba encima de algo blando, parecía una cama, ¿una cama?. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación rosa, la... ¿habitación de Sakura?

****

Kero- ¿Sakura?- Preguntó confundido, aún somnoliento y confundido.

****

Aika- No, soy yo ¿te acuerdas?- Dijo una chica, estaba sentada en el suelo tapada con una manta dejando ver parte de su boca y ojos, todo lo demás permaneció cubierto. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. En seguida el guardián se acordó de lo sucedido en el desván y se espantó.

****

Kero- TÚ- Dijo exaltado, como acto reflejo le apuntó con el dedo y rápidamente cambió su estado de ánimo, ahora tenía una cara histérica- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desconfiado y mirándola con recelo, cruzó sus bracitos y empezó a girar alrededor de ella, como un buitre carroñero cuando acecha a su presa.

****

Aika- Ya te he dicho que soy la hija de Sakura. Me llamo Aika Kinomoto, mucho gusto peluche- Dijo sonriente, sin darle la más mínima importancia al comportamiento inmaduro y sobreexaltante del muñeco, por lo que había averiguado, al guardián le molestaba el nombre de peluche.

****

Kero- NO SOY UN PELUCHE, acaso eres sorda o que niña- Dijo malhumorado, estaba sacándole de sus casillas, esa niña estaba provocando la ira de nada ni nada menos que del guardián de las cartas, el león alado de noble porte.

****

Aika- Si tú me dejas de llamar **niña** yo te llamaré... ¿cómo era tú nombre?- Kero se cayó del asombro, como podía olvidarse de tan gallardo nombre como era el suyo.

****

Kero- Soy Kerberos el guardián del sello- Dijo orgulloso y con aires de grandeza, mientras se paró delante de ella y sacó pecho, como si así aumentara su importancia.

****

Aika- Bueno Kerito, mucho gusto- Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisita graciosa. Todo esto no la estaba impresionando, todo lo contrario, estaba provocando que se riera, como una cosa tan pequeña podía tener un ego tan grande, se preguntaba la pequeña. Kero miró a la pequeña y vio un parecido con Sakura, mismos ojos, color de cabello y sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había una luz, un brillo que solo vio en una persona.

****

Kero- No. Es imposible- Dijo exasperado, no pudo evitar que la rabia se apoderada de él. En seguida se tranquilizó antes de alarmar a la niña, debía de dejar de pensar en tonterías- Bueno... - Tenía un tono malhumorado y con desdén comenzó a hablar- Aika, si eres hija de Sakura podrías decirme algo sobre ella, ya sabes... para que te crea- Su expresión era desconfiada, era poco probable que ella fuera hija de Sakura, una niña tan desagradable y antipática no podía ser hija de su adorada ama.

****

Aika- Pues, como te decía antes de que te diera un ataque de histeria, mi mamá es profesora, muy buena, es preciosa, de pelo largo, castaño y suave, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora, es dulce, amable, cariñosa- Mientras enumeraba las múltiples cualidades de su madre, en sus ojos y en su voz podían verse la emoción y el entusiasmo- Tiene un hermano que se llama Touya, que tiene un hijo odioso- A la mención de eso, su expresión cambió notablemente por otra de ¿asco?- Ehmm, mi abuelo es Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi abuela Nadeshiko. No la conozco, porque murió cuando mamá aún era pequeña, uhmmm, algo más o te cuanto más cosas, como el historial médico de mi familia- Dijo con ironía.

****

Kero- No, creo que así basta, te creo- *De momento*- Pero si tú eres su hija, ¿cuántos años tiene ahora?

****

Aika- Tiene 28 años- Dijo sonriente y contenta.

****

Kero- ¡28 años!- Gritó asustado.

****

Aika- Sí si, no hace falta que chilles- Se había tapado los oídos ante el chillido- ¿Acaso te parecen pocos?- Se fue destapando los oídos y asegurándose de que no se había quedado sorda.

****

Kero- No, solo es que si tú tienes 10 años, eso significa que te tuvo a los 18- Dijo mientras su manita tocaba su barbilla.

****

Aika- ¡Qué listo! Si hasta sabe sumar y restar- Kero le lanzó una mirada asesina, porque la niña de Sakura tenía que ser tan... tan... irritante, era como soportar a un... , grrr, de alguna manera, no sabía porque, pero ella no podía ser hija de tan amable ser como lo era Sakura,

****

Kero- ¿Y tú padre?- Preguntó aún enfadado y a la vez curioso de saber a quien había escogido su ama como su compañero sentimental y así dar sentido a tan poco parecido con Sakura en cuanto a carácter- *Después de todo, los malos genes predominan*

****

Aika- Mi padre... es una persona amable, comprensible, tierna y agradable- Ahora estaba algo apenada.

****

Kero- Sí, vale- Movió su bracito dando a entender que eso no tenía ninguna importancia- Pero... ¿quién es?

****

Aika- No te importa- Dijo bajando la mirada, una lágrima se escapó y Kero se sintió mal- Mi padre no está con nosotras, mamá nunca me dijo porque, pero sé que nos dejó, si no cual otra explicación habría- La niña miró a Kero y él pudo ver rabia y rencor. En un momento la pequeña se acordó de la razón por la cual había abierto el libro, se secó las lágrimas y se serenó. Le dijo al guardián del sello- Ahora que he abierto el libro dejaré de tener sueños ¿verdad?- Alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban esperanzados, al fin dejaría de tener esos extraños sueños. 

****

Kero- ¿Sueños? ¿Qué sueños?- Preguntó intrigado, la única que sabía que tuviera sueños era Sakura, y eran siempre sueños premonitorios, no sería de extrañar que hubiera heredado esos poderes.

****

Aika- Sueños extraños, sobre una niña que siempre llevaba vestidos excéntricos- A Kero le surgió una gota, esos vestidos solo podían ser de Tomoyo, pero como podía ser que la niña soñase con las aventuras de Card Captor de su madre, eso era algo totalmente diferente a los sueños de Sakura, mientras que Aika soñaba con el pasado, Sakura lo había hecho sobre el futuro.

****

Kero- Una pregunta, ¿tú madre jamás te ha hablado de las Clow Cards?- La chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Y de las Sakura Cards?- Negó con la cabeza- Bueno, pues será mejor que hables con ella- Aika se quedó intrigada, el muñequito le podría dar algún dato más, después de haberle hecho el favor de sacarle del libro era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

La profesora de la primaria Tomoeda entró en la casa desganada y sin ánimos. Se descalzó y se dirigió al comedor, donde allí se encontró con Jun, estaba tejiendo un jersey. Su padre y su sobrino no estaban, seguramente habrían terminado ya de cenar.

****

Jun- ... – No pronunció palabra, levantó la vista de sus haceres, pero en seguida tornó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Cherry se acercó a ella, vio dos tazas de té preparados y unas pastas. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó al lado su maletín. Se reclinó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y seguidamente sus brazos, como si fueran pesados como el plomo. Su mirada quedó clavada en el techo y sus ojos se cerraron.

****

Cherry- ¿No me preguntas la razón de mi visita a casa de Tomoyo?- Rompió el silencio de la sala, aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

****

Jun- ¿Acaso quieres que te pregunte?- Murmuró mientras seguía tejiendo, moviendo las agujas con agilidad y destreza.

****

Cherry- ...

****

Jun- Por tu silencio, diría que sí- Dejó las agujas, la madeja y todo, cogió su taza y dio un sorbo, delicadamente volvió a dejar la taza en su lugar y preguntó- ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que fueras a visitar a Tomoyo?- Preguntó tranquilamente.

****

Cherry- Ha vuelto- Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo. Solo dos palabras y con eso ya le bastaban a Jun para saber la razón de su pena. Ella se asombró, jamás pensó que ese hombre tendría el descaro de volver a Tomoeda después de todo el alboroto y después de los enemigos que se ganó en esta ciudad. Tenía que tener mucho valor o poca vergüenza, pero fuera cual fuese el motivo, ninguna de las dos razones valdría para los amigos y familiares de la joven profesora. Una cosa ya estaba segura, tendría que prepararse para la vuelta de su esposo. Jamás entendió como se pudo casar con él, tenía un temperamento muy... agresivo, en algunas ocasiones. Lo importante en esos momentos era que su cuñada tenía que saber que tenía apoyo y sostén entre los que la rodeaban.

****

Jun- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- Preguntó algo dubitativa, tenía miendo de abrir más esa dolorosa herida que aún no había sanado.

****

Cherry- Pues que iba ha pasar. No me iba a tirar a sus brazos después de todo lo sucedido, como si fuera SU eterna amiga, la cual puede olvidar todo lo que le han hecho, ¿acaso esperabas a que le recibiera con una sonrisa y le abrazara como viejos e íntimos amigos? Tampoco le he dicho que durante todos estos años he deseado que fuera infeliz y que hubiera tenido una amarga vida junto con su esposa- Dijo mientras se echaba hacia delante, ahora apoyando la cabeza en sus manos mientras sus codos se sostenían sobre sus piernas. Todas esas palabras que habían salido de su boca, habían sido como trozos de cristales fríos, duros y cortantes para la respiración.

****

Jun- ¿Cuál fue su reacción?- Siguió preguntando. Quería saber lo sucedido para poder ayudar mejor a su amiga y cuñada, y así poder aconsejarla bien.

****

Cherry- Cual iba a ser, se quedó sorprendido, se le heló la sangre cuando me vio. Jamás se hubiera esperado que se encontraría allí conmigo. Intentó ser amable y darme una explicación de lo que pasó años atrás. Estaba empeñado en disculparse, insistía estúpidamente en pronunciar mi nombre, la verdad es que seguramente se sentía culpable- Poco a poco su voz empezó a ser más débil y a quebrarse. Gotas de agua salada empezaron a salir de sus ojos y precipitarse sobre la alfombra. Le dolía tanto, era tanto su sufrimiento. Desde todo lo ocurrido se guardó su dolor para ella, para que nadie más sufriera, para que nadie sintiera lástima de ella.

****

Jun- ¿Y cómo sabes que sentía...?

****

Cherry- ...REMORDIMIENTOS? ¡¡¿Tú crees que si me hubiera querido de verdad me hubiera dejado?!! ¡¡ÉL SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ!! ¡¡SI ME HUBIERA AMADO DE VERDAD NO HUBIERA SIDO TAN TONTO COMO PARA DEJARME!! ¡¿NO CREES?! ¡¡CUALQUIERA EN SU LUGAR SE SENTIRÍA CULPABLE POR HABER JUGADO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA CHICA Y PARA TRANQUILIZAR SUS REMORDIMIENTOS LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER ES DISCULPARSE UNA Y OTRA VEZ!! ¡¡COMO SI ESO ARREGLARA TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO, LA AMARGURA, EL DOLOR, LA PENA. TODO LO QUE PASÉ, LO QUE TUVE QUE SOPORTAR, TODO ESO **NO** SE IRÁ CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA!!- Sakura estaba fuera de sí, se había desmoronado y estallado a la vez, toda la presión del momento la desató en ese arranque de furia y ahora estaba llorando a mares, desconsolada. Jun se acercó a ella y la abrazó, apretó la cabeza de Sakura contra su pecho y la abrazó con ternura y firmeza.

****

Jun- Shh... Cálmate, ya ha pasado, te has liberado de una pesada carga que llevabas hace mucho, ahora, tranquilízate, aún tienes que ir a mimar a una niña, que espera ilusionada que su madre suba, la dé un vaso de eso tan especial que solo sabes hacer tú y la arrope- Sakura alzó la vista y vio la cara sonriente de la joven. Se tranquilizó, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se quitó las lágrimas. Necesitaba ver a su hija, era el único motivo de su vida que la hacia sonreír, que la hacia ver por lo que en realidad había luchado, por ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

****

Cherry- Gracias, Jun. Por soportar mis gritos e histerias- Jun solo se quedó sentada sonriendo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Mientras, en el pasillo, Tatsuki había permanecido tras la puerta escuchando la conversación de su madre y su tía. Había bajado al oír el sonido de la puerta, para saber si sus sospechas no eran meras imaginaciones suyas, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta abierta de la sala pudo apreciar como su tía derramaba lágrimas, estaba llorando, jamás la había visto llorar, siempre tenía una sonrisa, siempre tan tierna y buena, ahora estaba destrozada. A la vista de esto se ocultó detrás de la puerta y escuchar. Después de unas palabras oyó como su tía alzaba fuertemente la voz. Pudo percibir una extraña aura precedente del salón, era algo increíble, la cólera era inmensa, al igual que el poder, eran extraordinarios. Al oír el sollozo de alguien y las palabras de consuelo de su madre, su ira apareció, apretó el puño y los dientes y subió las escaleras. ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto aquel tipo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido? De una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a quedarse quieto, tenía que llamar a su padre y contárselo. Alguien tenía que hacer ver a ese hombre que no iba a quedarse sin un castigo y el único que en esos momentos podía hacerlo era su padre. Él sabría como ponerle en su sitio. Pasó por la puerta de su prima, se quedó parado delante un momento para tranquilizarse y tocó.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Aika permanecía en el suelo hablando con Kero de sus extraños sueños. De repente se oyó como tocaban la puerta, alarmados, Kero y Aika corrieron por toda la habitación, sin saber que hacer.

****

Tatsuki- Canija, ¿puedo pasar?- Los dos se pararon en secó y empezaron a sudar por el temor de ser descubiertos.

****

Aika- Kerito, ven, escóndete... entre los peluches, sí, ahí no notaran la diferencia.

****

Kero- ¿Cómo que no notaran la diferencia?- A Kero se le formó una vena de enfado y ante la presión del momento, Aika le cogió de la cola y lo tiró entre los peluches, se giró y vio como su primo abría la puerta. 

****

Tatsuki- ¿Por qué no me has abierto?- Dijo enfadado.

****

Aika- ¿Por qué has entrado sin permiso?- Los dos se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

****

Tatsuki- Solo venía a decirte que la tía ha vuelto y que ahora sube, así que como te vea fuera de la cama se va a enfadar- Aika le surgió una gota, venía a avisarle y ella se enfada con él, pero lo decía de una forma tan... seria.

****

Aika- Gr... gracias- Dijo bajando la mirada abochornada.

****

Tatsuki- No me des las gracias, solo sube a la cama, ¿o no llegas? Con lo enana que eres necesitarías una escalera para subir- Aika se enfadó y se disponía a dar una patada a su primo cuando oyó pasos que subían por la escalera. Tatsuki aprovechó y se deslizó fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mientras Aika apagó la luz, se metió en la cama y se hizo la dormida.

La puerta se abrió, se encendieron las luces y entró una persona con una bandeja, se acercó al escritorio y la dejó sobre él. Cherry se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso a Aika en la frente.

****

Cherry- Sé que estas despierta, así que levántate- Sakura se giró y volvió a donde dejó la bandeja. A Aika le salió una gota, ¿Acaso su madre era vidente?.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?- Dijo ya sentada sobre la cama, Cherry se acercó con una taza caliente y se la puso en las manos, mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

****

Cherry- Primero, cuando llegué a casa, vi las luces encendidas de tu cuarto- Aika le resbaló una gota en la cabeza, ¿Cómo no pudo ser más cuidadosa en eso?- Segundo, los ruidos que hiciste cuando tu primo tocó la puerta, desde abajo se oyen muy bien- Aika tomaba la taza con muchas ganas mientras escondía la vergüenza que sentía al ser tan torpe. Nunca se percataba de esos detalles- Y por último, hice que se me oyera al subir para que tú primo se fuera a su habitación- Aika no podía estar más cortada, lo sabía desde un principio.

****

Aika- Siento mucho el haber permanecido despierta- Dijo con la cabeza baja. Notó como la mano de su madre se posó sobre su cabeza, la alzó y vio la hermosa sonrisa de ella.

****

Cherry- No estoy enfadada contigo, solo que la próxima vez sé algo más atenta. Dime Ai, ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas?- Ahora si que no tenía escapatoria, que le iba a decir, ¿qué tenía unas visiones, que subió al desván por eso, que abrió su arca para encontrar un libro mágico y que de él saló un peluche amarillento con alas? No, no era la mejor solución. Pero antes de contestar nada, vio como ese peluche amarillento con alas se acercaba por la espalda de su madre.

****

Aika- ¿Y ahora que hago?- Susurró para sí.

****

Cherry- ¿Has dicho algo Ai?- Preguntó Cherry extrañada ante el raro comportamiento de su hija. Aika negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces me puedes explicar que hace mi libro de Cards fuera del baúl?- Dijo señalando el susodicho libro. Parecía que hoy no era su día- También podías decirme que hace Kero a mi espalda y el libro abierto, ya que estamos con secretitos- Kero se cayó al suelo de la impresión, pero se volvió a levantar, para ir a su regazo y sentarse allí- Hola Kero, cuanto tiempo sin verte- Sakura extendió la mano y lo acarició, Aika estaba extrañada, estaba esperando otra reacción de su madre.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces sí conoces a este peluche?- Ante su insistencia en llamarle peluche Kero se enfadó.

****

Kero- Sakurita, podrías explicarme ¡¡¿por qué he estado dormido? ¿de donde has sacado a esta niña? ¿y quién le ha enseñado modales?!!- Kero estaba enfadadísimo, Sakura se levantó, había algo en la bandeja y lo puso en el suelo, donde Kero se abalanzó como un loco- ¡¡¡¡¡FLAN!!!!!- Sakura tranquilamente volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras Aika veía ingenua como el muñeco se tragaba el postre.

****

Aika- ¿Y él se hace llamar todopoderoso guardián de las Cards?- Dijo irónica.

****

Cherry- Kero es así, no deja escapar un delicioso postre. Ahora jovencita, me puedes decir el motivo de que indagaras en mi baúl para sacar el libro- Dijo en tono de madre inquisitiva.

****

Aika- Pues la verdad es que... ¿Y tú como supiste que lo abrí?- Preguntó para no responder a su madre.

****

Cherry- El libro junto con el baúl los sellé yo, por lo que solo lo podría abrir alguien con poderes de mi familia, al ser abierto, dejaste escapar la magia que encerré dentro, mi magia, por lo que esta tarde volví a recuperar mis poderes y así he vuelto a tener las facultades de sentir otras presencias mágicas, como la de Kero y Yue.

****

Kero- ¿Jue campien a puerto?- Preguntó Kero tragando la comida.

****

Cherry- Claro, si tú despiertas, él también- Ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su siempre serio antagonista, Kero tragó con desilusión.

****

Kero- Qué... bien- Dijo sin alegría ni ánimos.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces tú posees magia? ¿Cómo en los cuentos?- Dijo ilusionada.

****

Cherry- Ai, sé a donde quieres parar, así que contéstame ahora, ¿por qué abriste el baúl?- Dijo ya algo enfadada.

****

Aika- Bueno... es algo difícil de contar- Dijo intentando que su madre dejase de preguntarla, estaba tardando en responder para que se hiciera tarde y así su madre lo dejara para otro día.

****

Cherry- Si no me lo cuentas, no te dejaré ir a la excursión a la playa, no pienso caer en tus trucos, jovencita, ya eres lo bastante mayor como para saber que no me ando con bromas- Aika estaba sudando, ¿cómo escapar al acoso de su madre?. Mientras estás seguían discutiendo, Kero miraba alegre la escena, esa niña no le caía del todo bien, después de todo le llamaba peluche.

Las cosa se estaban poniendo muy tensas, Aika no quería preocupar con algo que al final podrían ser tonterías, ya tenía bastante con el trabajo como para alarmarla sin motivos. La mirada de su madre se estaba volviendo cada vez más inquisitiva, lo que a la chica la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Kero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando a Sakura y después a Aika, y así sucesivamente. Se paró y se fijó en Aika, que bajaba la mirada y se empezaba a poner triste y preocupante. No sabía porque, pero eso le hizo sentir mal. ¡Tenía que hacer algo, después de todo, si ella abrió el libro, tendría que ser su nueva ama!

****

Kero- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero Sakurita... ya es tarde y si no quieres que ella llegue tarde mañana, sería mejor que se fuera ya a dormir- Dijo con voz quebradiza al ver la mirada que tenía, le hacia sentir que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

****

Cherry- De acuerdo, pero de mañana no pasa, cuando pueda encontrar un momento, iré a hablar contigo, además recuerda que tienes un castigo, por el incidente de esta mañana. Así que si a lo largo de la mañana no me ves, seguro que a última hora lo harás- Dicho esto se puso de pie y posó las manos sobre las caderas. Aika la miró directamente, no podría ocultárselo durante más tiempo. Estaba temerosa de dar las buenas noches, así que decidió no decir nada. Cogió la manta y la apretó.

****

Kero- Bueno... Sakurita buenas noches- Dijo intentando romper esta espantosa tensión.

****

Cherry- Y tú Kero, tampoco te vas a librar de mí. Tengo varios asuntos que discutir contigo, 'Guardián del sello'- A Kero cada vez se le ponía la piel más de gallina, se veía que con los años el ser madre, le había hecho un tono más serio y escalofriante para las regañinas.

****

Kero- De... a... acuer... do- Dijo mientras sudaba a mares.

****

Cherry- Será mejor que os durmáis- Se acercó a Aika que cerró los ojos por el temor de que iba a hacer su madre, cuando sintió una ligera presión sobre su frente, abrió los ojos y vio como su madre se alejaba después de darle un beso- Ai, pequeña, no estoy enfadada, solo quiero que confíes en mi, me preocupa que me estés ocultando algo. Mañana hablamos, buenas noches- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aika. Su madre la arropó y después de darle otro beso, cogió a Kero, lo puso al lado de Aika y le sonrió. Kero se sintió feliz y aliviado al mismo tiempo, como había echado de menos aquella dulce sonrisa. Cherry cogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación apagando la luz tras de sí. Aika se volvió hacia donde había dejado a Kero y lo miró. Kero frunció el ceño.

****

Kero- Qué- Dijo de mala gana, la niña también frunció el ceño.

****

Aika- Ni pienses que ha sido gracias a ti- Dijo de mala manera. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. Kero no entendía como pudo ayudar a una niña tan desagradecida.

****

Kero- No me esper... – Antes de terminar Aika le cortó.

****

Aika- Aunque te doy las gracias- Kero se sorprendió, ¿aquella niña le había dado las gracias o estaba alucinando?- Aunque no esperes que lo vuelva a repetir- Una gota le surgió, era mucho esperar que la niña fuera, simplemente, agradable, aunque por un momento le recordó a Sakura. Los dos durmieron plácidamente, mientras que en el exterior de la casa empezaban a acumularse nubes negras, síntoma de una gran tormenta.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Cherry salió del baño con un camisón largo y blanco de satén, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se dirigió a su tocador, se sentó y se empezó a peinar. Miraba el cristal y ya no sabía que estaba viendo en realidad, su reflejo o a una persona que no conocía. *¿En qué me he convertido? Esta tarde me deje llevar por la rabia y nunca me había pasado antes, y ahora, me enfadado con Ai, cuando solo estaba preocupada por ella, que me esta sucediendo*. No paraba de preguntárselo una y otra vez, ¿qué le impulsó a ser tan agresiva?, nunca le había pasado nada parecido. La verdad, era normal su comportamiento, tanto resentimiento y dolor tenían que salir algún día y ese día fue hoy, con la reaparición de él. *¿Por qué ha vuelto?* Se preguntó mientras apretaba el cepillo, entonces recordó *Me dijo que vino a hablar con Eriol y conmigo*. Solo con pensar en que tenía que volver a verle, se le juntaban rabia y dolor, odio y melancolía, ira y pena... era algo que la hacia sentirse perdida en un laberinto, del cual no podía salir, lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era desesperarse y gritar por dentro, para que alguien se apiadase de ella y le diera la paz. Puso sus brazos sobre el tocador y la cabeza sobre ellos y empezó a gemir, pero ninguna lágrima salía, no podía. Algo interrumpió su tormento. Levantó la cabeza con rapidez y miró a través del cristal de la terraza, se había formado una tormenta, una tormenta con las nubes más negras que jamás había visto. Era algo extraño, un ligero escalofrío pasó por su espalda. Desde que recuperó sus poderes, estaba más sensible a lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

****

Cherry- No sé porqué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que algo está sucediendo.

Se acercó al cristal y puso la mano sobre él, quedó de pie delante de la ventana, observando como las gotas de agua se chocaban contra las calles de Tomoeda. La oscuridad de las nubes no hubiera sido tan perceptible si no fuera por los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Un relámpago iluminó las calles, un hombre huía desesperado. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza y miraba a sus espaldas. Corría exasperadamente, como si de la muerte escapara, apenas había notado que estaba empapado, sabía que estaba lloviendo, porque las gotas de agua le nublaban la vista, pero no se había percatado de lo mojadas que estaban sus ropas. Corría y corría sin rumbo, solo tenía consciencia de una cosa, tenía que escapar.

Giró en una esquina y se chocó con algo, del golpe se cayó al suelo y de lo mojado que estaba el suelo, se escurrió algunos metros. Estaba boca abajo y con ayuda de sus brazos intentó incorporarse.

****

¿?- ¿Adónde ibas?- Al oír esa voz el hombre se giró y vio ante sí al ser del cual estaba huyendo. Empezó a retroceder, arrastrándose por el sucio suelo, pero se tropezó con otra persona.

****

¿?- ¿Acaso nos dejabas tan temprano?- Vio los zapatos y alzó la vista. El hombre estaba aterrorizado, no sabía donde ir, se levantó e intentó correr, pero el primer hombre se lo impidió dándole un golpe en la espalda.

****

¿?- No deberías de ser tan grosero, después de tanto tiempo buscándote... –Regaño en tono juguetón el primer hombre. Los dos eran altos, de la misma altura, cabello oscuro, negro, los dos tenían el pelo corto, pero uno de los dos, el primero, tenía una larga y fina coleta por detrás. Mientras que el otro tenía un mechón, el cual le tapaba uno de los ojos. Los dos tenían los ojos de color rojo, tan intensos como la sangre. Los dos vestían gabardinas negras, de cuello alto. El de la coleta se acercó al hombre que yacía tumbado en el suelo y le propinó una patada en el estómago. El hombre lanzó un grito de dolor, que se hizo eco en el callejón.

****

¿?- Por favor, apiadaos de mí, no le diré a nadie nada. Por favor- Suplicaba en medio del dolor, mientras que un hilo de sangre escurría por sus labios.

****

¿?- ¿Piedad?. Jajajaja- Reía de manera descontrolada al que solo se le veía un ojo.

****

¿?- Eres un ser patético, harías cualquier cosa con tal de salvar tu propia existencia- El otro paró de reír, desabrochó la gabardina y de su interior sacó una espada, la sujetó con una mano. Se agachó hasta la altura del hombre y le susurró al oído.

****

¿?- Dinos, ¿dónde está el jefe del clan Li?, sabemos que has estado en contacto con él- Acercó la espada a su cuello y le cogió del pelo, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, el hombre seguía implorando perdón y piedad.

****

¿?- No lo sé, no me ha dicho donde se quedaría- Apretó el cuchillo- Lo juro- El hombre alzó la mirada y se fijó en su compañero, una extraña luz apareció en sus ojos.

****

¿?- Mátalo, ya no nos sirve- Y tras eso, el hombre que amenazaba la muerte del otro hombre tumbado en el suelo, se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa sádica resplandeció. Se levantó, el hombre suplicaba y suplicaba, se agarró a los pantalones de su juez y verdugo, este sintió repugnancia y con el pie le empujó al suelo. El hombre seguía gimoteando y suplicando, se puso de rodillas, pero tras un certero golpe, no se oyó nada más, solo algo caer pesado al suelo. Otro relámpago iluminó la calle y después algo más pesado cayó. Hacia la alcantarilla, un río de agua sucia mezclada con una intensa tinta roja, se perdían entre las rejillas.

El hombre sacó un pañuelo blanco, lo utilizó para limpiar su espada minuciosamente, para que no quedara mancha, eran muy cuidadosos con sus armas, no dejaban huella de sus crímenes sobre sus preciadas espadas, parecían nuevas, como si nadie jamás las hubiera empuñado, como si nadie las hubiera manchado con la tinta del dolor, del sufrimiento y del miedo. Envainó el arma y volvió a abrochar la gabardina.

****

¿?- ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo Katane?- Una mujer salió de entre las sombras de la callejuela, portando un paraguas para no mojarse. Caminaba delicada, para no pisar algo que la pudiera manchar.

****

Katane- Me gusta más la 'cacería', cuando huyen sabiendo que van a morir, se puede notar el olor a muerte y desesperación- Dijo mientras se lamía los labios- Aunque me ha gustado cuando ha suplicado por su absurda existencia. Lástima que no supiera donde está ese miserable. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer Matsu?- Preguntó coqueta.

****

Matsawaru- Nada- Fue su respuesta, corta y concisa- Mi hermano y yo tenemos mejores asuntos que atender, que buscar a ese hechicero de pacotilla. ¿Verdad Kyoju?- Se dirigió al hombre que tenía una parte de su rostro cubierta por su cabellera.

****

Kyoju- Claro, aún tenemos que cazar palomas- Se acercó a Katane y la cogió de la barbilla- Dime Kat, ¿Tú has hecho algo de provecho?- La joven apartó la cara y se enfureció.

****

Katane- No te preocupes, yo tengo mis medios, así que deja de ser tan ridículo con ese tono- La joven se giró y se evaporó.

****

Kyoju- Me encanta su forma de ser, es tan provocativamente excitante. Adoro su forma de irritarse. Es salvaje y... – El hombre se apasionaba con solo verla.

****

Matsawaru- ... Descontrolada, también es irresponsable e individualista- Dijo recriminando a su hermano- Ahora, marchémonos, antes de que empiece a pasar gente, aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

Los dos hermanos se marcharon por el callejón, una densa niebla apareció cubriéndolos como un frío manto, mientras que seguía lloviendo. Tan rápidamente como apareció la niebla desapareció, junto con los dos misteriosos hombres. La lluvia empapaba toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, las negras nubes tapaban la luz de la luna que debería de estar en el cielo, en su lugar solo se divisaban nubes y nubes, tan oscuras que hacían temer lo peor.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Tomoyo- ¿Eriol? ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo la diseñadora desde la cama, se había despertado al no sentir el calor de su marido a su lado. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, de pie frente a la ventana del balcón, mirando a la nada, Tomoyo se destapó, cogió su bata y se acercó- ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?- Preguntó desde detrás de él. El joven volvió un poco la cabeza para ver a su mujer, por un instante, pero volvió a girarla hacia la calle, la negra calle, donde todo estaba mojado por la lluvia de la horrible tormenta que se posó rápidamente sobre Tomoeda. Miraba cautelosamente el exterior, como si hubiera algo que le llamara la atención, era muy extraño, pero había sentido un poder oscuro caminar por las húmedas calles.

****

Eriol- No, no es nada, ve a dormir, ahora iré yo- Dijo con esa sonrisa que enmascaraba cualquier sentimiento. Tomoyo le conocía bien, era una de las pocas personas que podían saber como era tras esa sonrisa. La realidad era, que desde que cumplió los 18 años, había cambiado, era algo que jamás le había contado, después de todo, aún seguía conservando la costumbre de guardar secretos. Eriol había sentido llegar algo hace unos días, no era solo la presencia de Li, también había sentido otras presencias mágicas, aunque por lo débiles que eran, no le dio gran importancia, aunque eran sospechosas. Aún recordó lo sucedido esa tarde.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Tomoyo permanecía abrazando a su amiga, Eriol se levantó hacia donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban y ayudó junto con Tomoyo a llevar a Cherry a una silla.

****

Tomoyo- Cherry, dime, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?- Estaba en cuclillas, ella tenía la mirada perdida, estaba temblando. Miró a su esposo y este le indicó que fuera a por tila, para calmarla los nervios. Tomoyo salió de la habitación y Cherry guió la vista para encontrarse con la de Eriol.

****

Eriol- Ya se ha ido, dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?- La mirada de Cherry se había vuelto dura y despreciativa.

****

Cherry- Dímelo tú, deberías haberme dicho de su llegada- Le inquirió.

****

Eriol- No he notado su presencia hasta esta mañana, además, ¿cómo crees que se me hubiera ocurrido que iba a ir a verte?- Dijo Eriol en tono serio.

****

Cherry- Es verdad, perdona, te ruego que me disculpes, ando algo alterada- Eriol la miró comprehensivo, debía de ser muy duro y él no podía saber lo que ella sentía.

****

Eriol- ¿Cómo sabía que estabas allí?

****

Cherry- Extraños lazos que el destino une, su sobrino ha ingresado en la escuela primaria y a tenido un ligero percance con Ai.

****

Eriol- Así que su sobrino, no sabía cual era la otra presencia mágica, la verdad es que debe de tener potencial, su nivel mágico es bastante elevado para su edad, supongo que tendrá 10 años, más o menos.

****

Cherry- Sí, se llama Syaolong, compartirá clase con Ai y Lily. Creo que no debería haber venido, solo os he preocupado.

****

Eriol- No pasa nada, estabas aturdida por lo sucedido y lo primero que se hace es ir a buscar apoyo, en todo caso, no has venido solo por eso- Siempre con mirada seria y ojos comprehensivos.

****

Cherry- No, vine para decirte que Li se pasará por aquí, parece ser que nos anda buscando.

****

Eriol- ¿Nos?- Dijo algo curioso.

****

Cherry- Sí, a ti y a mí.

****

Eriol- Eso solo puede significar una cosa- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

~~~~ FIN Flashback ~~~~

****

Eriol- Nuevamente Tomoeda se verá perturbada por Magia- Murmuró la reencarnación de Clow.

****

N. de la A: Hola!! No sé si el capítulo me quedó mal o no, no me convence del todo. Bueno, parece ser que Tomoeda no descansará en paz. Por el momento me he ido centrando en Sakura, pero en el siguiente capitulo hablaré más sobre Shaoran y su querida esposa, también voy introduciendo a los villanos. La verdad es que el asesinato de hoy me ha salido... no sé, ya irán apareciendo más seguido estos asesinos. Y eso de cazar palomas, jejeje, ya lo explicaré más adelante. Kero nos ha salido algo rencoroso con la niña, aunque Aika no se corta ni un pelo al llamarle continuamente Peluche, aunq la verdad es q lo parece.

No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que no esperen a que suba pronto el siguiente capitulo, estoy super agobiada con trabajos, deberes y ya comienzo los exámenes, a parte he estado malita, nada, la gripe de todo los años y a la semana siguiente tuve anginas, intentaré que en menos de un mes pueda subir otro capítulo, pero no se esperen que pueda hacerlo muy pronto.

Comentarios, sugerencias o lanzamiento de verduras, aunque háganse una sopa con lo último a Kasiopea99@hotmail.com

****

Kassy99.


	7. Un día ¿normal?

Capítulo 6!!!! Milagro, aún sigo con el fic, jeje, creo q me retrase un poco mucho ^^UU pero tengo que estudiar y... estudiar :( así q perdonadme. Bueno,... aquí está el fic.

AVISO. No lo voy a poner, xq ya me aburrí de rayarme con esto. De todas maneras si fuera mío, ¿acaso escribiría un fic?

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Eriol- Nuevamente Tomoeda se verá perturbada por Magia- Murmuró la reencarnación de Clow.

****

CAPÍTULO 6: UN DÍA ¿NORMAL?

La lluvia seguía cayendo por las oscuras calles. Ahora estamos frente a una casa, amplía y hermosa, una mansión. Siendo de madrugada, podríamos esperar que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pero los habitantes de la casa estaban más intranquilos de lo que cabría esperar.

En una habitación blanca, con los mínimos muebles necesarios: una cama, un escritotio, el armario y unos estantes, eran todo lo que podía verse en el cuarto.

Sentado en su escritorio se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño, que miraba atento unos libros, mientras la luz de la lámpara iluminaba las hojas. Syaolong estaba leyendo con atención el libro, se había inquietado durante su reposo, algo había perturbado su descanso, era un chico bastante perceptivo y los extraños movimientos de magia que podrían ocurrir en la ciudad podían turbarle. Se levantó de la cama y miró la hora que era, aún era muy temprano, las 4 de la madrugada, al no poder retomar el sueño, decidió investigar un poco sobre Clow, era algo que le rondaba mucho sobre la cabeza desde hacía unos meses. Su tío le había hablado de él y de sus famosas creaciones, las Cards y sus guardianes. Desde el día que oyó hablar sobre el mayor hechicero de los tiempos, tomó la iniciativa de conseguir las Cards, poseer esas Cards, haría ver que tenía talento y esto también haría que por fin le tuvieran en cuenta le como un adulto y no como un niño.

****

Syaolong- *Clow Reed, fue un hechicero que manejó tanto el poder occidental como el oriental. Fue uno de los hechiceros capaces de crear de su poder guardianes, seres vivos con pensamiento y voluntad, algo que es excepcional para cualquier hechicero*- Seguía pensando y reflexionando sobre lo que había aprendido- *Las Cards pertenecerían al clan, pero por cuestiones del 'destino' cayeron en manos de la actual Maestra de las Cards. Tengo que conseguir esas Cards, son por legítimo derecho del clan Li, esa hechicera mediocre, que las tiene por puro azar, no debería de ser la privilegiada de ser su ama*

Mientras que Syaolong pensaba, en otra parte de la casa, en una sala oscura y prácticamente vacía, solo el mudo silencio se hacía oír. Con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre los muslos, Shaoran permanecía estático, silencioso y tranquilo. Meditaba y pensaba, era otra de las personas de la casa que también había sido interrumpida de su sueño.

****

Shaoran- *Mañana temprano, iré a visitar a Hiragizawa, tengo que hablar con él, tiene que ver el manuscrito, tengo que asegurarme de no estar en un error. También tengo que hablar con Sakura, debería de estar enterada de lo que podría pasar si el manuscrito está en lo cierto. Sakura... *- El hombre suspiró, como iba a tener, mejor dicho, como iba a poder volver a verle la cara sin que está armara un escándalo. La verdad es que le había cambiado mucho el temperamento, ya no era aquella dulce y tierna chica que conoció, ahora era fría incluso le dio la sensación de que era una persona ruda. La realidad era esa y no podía esconderla con estúpidos recuerdos- *Seguramente habrá rehecho su vida. También tengo que decir, que no le noté ningún poder mágico esta tarde, es algo extraño, aunque más tarde sentí la presencia de varias auras, fue algo fugaz, pero percibí cuatro, no eran auras malignas, pero al haber sido tan fugaces no puedo estar seguro. Y esta noche tormentosa los he vuelto a sentir, eso significa que me han encontrado o por lo menos, saben que me encuentro en Japón, debería de tener cuidado y no emplear la magia mientras los siga sintiendo. Tengo que contactar enseguida con Hiragizawa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde*- Abrió los ojos y frente a él encontró una figura delgada y fina, llevaba un pijama verde, un verde muy fino, era prácticamente blanco, era chino y muy bonito. La mujer tenía una trenza larga que caía sobre su hombro derecho, el color de su cabello era oscuro como la noche. Los ojos finos como sus pestañas, el color era intenso y brillante, ojos castaños, claros, casi como la miel, pero a la vez eran helantes, punzantes, como si con una mirada suya te fuera a arrancar el alma.

****

¿?- Shaoran, querido, ¿qué haces despierto?- Preguntó melosa.

****

Shaoran- Siento haberte despertado, solo estaba algo inquieto, ya sabes, el Concilio y el manuscrito- No dio gran importancia a lo que pasaba, no quería inquietar a su esposa- Mejor vuelve a la cama Pei, ahora te sigo yo- Dijo intentando parecer normal. Pei le miró desconfiada, pero se marchó sin comentar nada.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Pei pasó por la habitación de Syaolong, sabía que él le podría informar sobre algunas cosas que le pasaban por la mente desde que llegaron a Tomoeda.

****

Pei- ¿Xiaolong?- Preguntó con la puerta entreabierta, el chico se giró y se dispuso en forma defensiva, no apreciaba mucho a su tía- Necesito hablar contigo.

****

Syaolong- Pasa- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, había escondido el libro rápidamente en un cajón.

****

Pei- ¿Qué haces despierto?- Preguntó descortésmente, sin un ¿cómo estás? o ¿qué tal te ha ido el día? Toda la tarde sin encontrársela y ahora venia a su cuarto. Venía buscando algo, podía verlo en ella.

****

Syaolong- Sueño ligero, me despertó un trueno- Dijo apurado y con ganas de acabar la conversación.

****

Pei- Sé más educado conmigo niño, si no quieres que te mande con alguno de los tutores del clan. Quería hacerte unas preguntas- EL chico lo sabía, venía por una razón en concreto.

****

Syaolong- Pues dime, **tía**, que dudas puedo disipar, para dejarte tranquila- Dijo en mal tono.

****

Pei- ¿Te has encontrado en el colegio con alguien apellidado Kinomoto?- Preguntó de manera recelosa.

****

Syaolong- No- *¿Kinomoto? ¿quién será esa persona?*- Pensaba el chico con mucha curiosidad, había notado muy sensible a su tía desde que llegaron a Tomoeda, además de su extraño comportamiento y su insistencia a rehusarse a venir.

****

Pei- ¿Seguro?- Volvió a preguntar insistente.

****

Syaolong- Sí, no me he encontrado a nadie con ese apellido. ¿Quién es esa persona?- Preguntó de una vez, la curiosidad le estaba royendo por dentro, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez por esa persona no quería venir a Japón, la verdad es que había puesto toda excusa, pero al final Yelan le ordenó que fuera, como matriarca del clan se impuso, al ver la tozudez de su nuera. La pregunta molestó a Pei, su tono frío se volvió peligrosamente furioso.

****

Pei- No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia- Se acercó al chico para quedarse a unos centímetros de su cara- Podrías acabar muy mal- Se alejó y sonrió malévolamente. Syaolong agudizó la vista y la observó suspicaz, debía de ser precavido con ella, no podía tomarse a la ligera a su tía, podía ser una mala enemiga, de las peores.

****

Syaolong- No te preocupes tía, nunca me meto en los asuntos de los demás- Dijo precavido y cauteloso, no debía de decir nada que la hiciera ponerse a la defensiva, debía dejar que se confiara y al final dejar que le subestimara.

****

Pei- Eso espero, por tu bien, eso espero- Dicho esto la mujer se marchó de la habitación, era bastante fría con él, muy alejada y distante, era dura y podía llegar a ser despiadada. Aunque por desgracia nunca se mostraba así ante su tío, era una muy buena actriz.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Shaoran se dirigía a su cuarto, caminaba por los pasillos de esa inmensa mansión. Estaba tan pensativo, aquella tarde le había perturbado demasiado, le había sido tan imprevisto que decidió olvidarlo, pero era al contrario de lo que deseaba, no paraba de pensar y pensar en lo sucedido. Su mente no le daba vueltas nada más que a eso. Por qué le debía importar tanto, solo era un absurdo encuentro. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y allí sin saber que hacer se quedó parado. Alzó la vista y giró el pomo, entró en el cuarto y recostada en la cama se encontraba su esposa, esperando impaciente su.

****

Pei- ¿No dijiste que tardarías poco?- Dijo mimosa y juguetona- Ven, vamos, sin ti esta cama está muy fría- Destapó las sábanas y le indicó que se metería junto con ella. Shaoran como si de un zombi se tratara se metió en la cama, se tumbó y permaneció con los ojos abiertos. Notó como su mujer se apoyaba en su pecho y se quedaba dormida. Shaoran en cambio no podía dejar de meditar sobre todo, retomaba una y otra vez la situación de aquella tarde, hasta que de puro agotamiento el guerrero chino se quedó dormido.

__

"Un parque, unos columpios". Lentamente los párpados de Li iban cayendo pesados como el plomo, para dejar paso al dulce sueño. _"Una chica sentada en los columpios"_. Shaoran se movió un poco y su esposa se movió con él para al final acabar cada uno en un lado de la cama. _"Lentamente se acercaba, no podía apreciar la cara de la chica, tenía el rostro mirando hacia el suelo"_. Al final, después de un largo tiempo reflexionando, la noche cayó como un pesado telón sobre sus ojos y quedó dormido. _"Poco a poco el joven se acercó a la chica, levantó la mano y se fue acercando, hasta que tocó el hombro de la chica. La joven tembló y se apartó, siempre manteniendo la mirada baja, se adelantó y únicamente mostró su espalda._

****

¿?- ¿A qué has venido? ¿A seguir burlándote de mis sentimientos?- Dijo la chica con un tono de voz melancólico y herido.

****

¿?- No, nunca he jugado contigo, solo es...

****

¿?- Si a eso no le llamas jugar, como explicas el que me sienta como una marioneta a la que han estado manejando. ¿Creías que soy estúpida? ¿Qué jamás me daría cuenta?- Le recriminó la joven.

****

¿?- No, jamás he dicho que seas estúpida, deja que te explique...

****

¿?- No, no me expliques nada, ya me lo ha contado todo ella. Por lo menos ha habido alguien que me ha tenido la decencia de decirme la verdad, no como tú- La joven apretaba fuertemente los puños, como si con ello pudiera liberar rabia- Olvidémoslo, no importa, el daño ya está hecho, dejemos que el tiempo cure las heridas.

****

¿?- No, tenemos que aclara esto, no podemos dejar el tema en el aire, mereces una explicación, y es que...

****

¿?- Es que nada. Ya te lo he dicho o es que acaso estás sordo. No hace falta que te esfuerces por mí, un simple recuerdo de nostalgia al que querías volver a ver. Dejémoslo como un reencuentro entre viejos amigos, no estropeemos nuestra amistad, piensa que fue un simple malentendido, el cual se ha solucionado, ahora solo recuerda los buenos momentos y borra esa absurda equivocación. Después de todo solo fue eso, un error, un estúpido error- La joven echó a correr, el chico iba a echar a correr detrás de ella, a perseguirla para decirle la verdad, **su** verdad, pero se detuvo. Se quedó mirando como la figura de la chica desaparecía entre los árboles del parque. Seguramente no le querría escuchar, en esos momentos tendría el peor concepto de él. Lo mejor sería dejarla sola, que pensara y se desahogara"

Shaoran despertó perturbado y sudando frío, la respiración era acelerada y notaba como su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Parecía que había tenido un sueño, y no muy agradable, para haberlo inquietado de esa manera. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, después de recuperar la respiración se marchó al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y se refrescó. Se lavó la cara y cogió una toalla, se secó la cara y al terminar de secarse el rostro se encontró frente a su reflejo, se miró fijamente a los ojos y empezó a preguntarse cosas. *¿Qué es lo que he soñado? No me acuerdo, hace tiempo que no puedo recordar lo que sueño, es algo extraño. Pero aunque no sé de qué tratan los sueños, sé que son inquietantes y perturbadores, siento dolor y angustia, pero no puedo recordar porque*. Shaoran permaneció con la cabeza baja mientras tenía las manos apoyadas en el borde del lavabo. Era tan irritante el no poder recordar lo que se había soñado y lo peor era que no era la primera vez, los sueños se sucedían y antes de su llegada a Tomoeda, cuando empezaron los extraños fenómenos en Hong Kong, sus sueños se multiplicaron y ello le creó insomnio. Salió del cuarto y se marchó a su despacho, allí se sentó a esperar al amanecer del siguiente día, ya que era tal su alteración que no le permitía dormir.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Rinnnggggggggg.

Un estruendoso ruido se oyó por toda la casa. De entre unas sábanas empezó a moverse un bulto. El bulto se movía lento, parte del bulto se dirigía a salir de dentro de las sábanas, hasta que al final apareció una mano, la cual cogió el despertador y lo apagó de un golpe. Un bulto más grande se formaba en medio de la cama, se movió un poco y emitió unos ligeros gruñidos. Dentro se encontraba Aika, acurrucada para que no escapase el calor. La chica sonreía plácida, estaba alegre de dormir en su mullida cama.

Una figura se deslizó al interior del cuarto y se fue acercando hasta la joven, puso sus manos en las sábanas y con un rápido movimiento, destapó a la pequeña.

****

Aika- AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Gritó la niña, la joven se sentó en la cama y con una mirada asesina fue a buscar a la persona que le quitó la calidez de su cama. Delante de ella y con las sábanas en las manos se encontró a su pesado primo- **Tú**- Dijo rabiosa, empezó a ponerse roja de ira, estaba fuera de sus cabales. En cambio Tatsuki estaba felizmente sonriente, se acercó a su prima y detrás de ella cogió algo, se agachó y puso el objeto delante de ella. Aika miró fijamente el objeto y como un rayo se dirigió al cuarto de baño, gritando- ¡¡¡¡¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!!!

****

Tatsuki- Espero que te des prisa ENANA, deberías de despertarte antes, una pulga como tú necesita el doble de tiempo para prepararse que una persona normal- La niña asomó la cabeza, desde el baño, con mirada amenazante, su primo la ignoró y salió del cuarto. Ya fuera, Kero levitó, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ver incrédulo como la pequeña iba a toda prisa.

****

Kero- *Se ve que después de todo ha adquirido algunos hábitos de Sakura*- Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza del guardián.

Aika salió del baño y se dirigió al armario, de su interior sacó varias prendas, pero no eran del colegio, las tiró encima de la cama y empezó a quitarse el pijama.

****

Aika- Ahh, que no llego, deprisa, deprisa- Decía para sí misma la niña. Kero se encontraba debajo de la ropa, estaba nadando en ropa y como pudo, salió de entre aquella maraña de prendas.

****

Kero- Hey niña!! Podrías mirar por donde lanzas tus trapos- La niña no le escuchó, estaba bastante distraída, pensando en no llegar tarde- NIÑA!!!- Gritó para que no le ignorara.

****

Aika- Ay!!! No grites, como suba mi primo y te vea... – Murmuró- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó mientras se peinaba.

****

Kero- Quería preguntarte: ¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme del colegio?- Dijo interesado.

****

Aika- Bah, una idea de no sé quién, una vez a la semana podemos ir a clase con ropa corriente, así que hoy no es necesario que vaya a clase con uniforme- La chica se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. Se había puesto una falda naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en conjunto llevaba una camisa blanca y por fuera una chaqueta naranja. Los bordes de la falda, de los puños y el cuello de la camisa eran dorados- Bueno Keruche, me voy, así que no te muevas de esta habitación, por nada del mundo. Mi tía Jun siempre está en casa, así que no puedes salir.

****

Kero- Pero... – Se iba a quejar. Pero antes de poder hacerlo Aika ya había salido corriendo hacia el comedor. De repente se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Keruche?- Empezó a darle vueltas cuando una enorme vena se le hinchó- ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA MOCOSA, QUE NO SOY UN PELUCHE!!!!!

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Jun- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- Preguntó mirando hacia arriba- Creo que procede de tu cuarto Aika- Aika empezó a sudar, que iba a hacer si empezaban a sospechar

****

Aika- *Maldito Kero*- Pensó la pequeña. Su primo también había mirado hacia arriba, pero rápidamente volvió su mirada a su querida prima.

****

Tatsuki- Olvídalo mamá. Seguro que son amigos de la enana- Aika no entendió y por eso signos de interrogación asomaron por su cabeza- Sí, duendes, gnomos, esos seres imaginarios que las crías inventan. Seguro que los encontrastes mientras intentabas llegar a casa entre ese alto césped del jardín. Es normal en una chica que no da la altura- Llamas de cólera empezaron a rodear a Aika. Tatsuki tragó saliva, ante tanto fuego, decidió correr. Cogió su chaqueta de la silla y se fue a calzar- Piojo!!! Como no muevas tus cortas piernas hasta aquí me iré sin ti- Después se oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Aika tragó lo más deprisa que pudo la comida. Casi asfixiada fue al recibidor a ponerse los patines.

****

Aika- Hasta luego tía Jun- Dijo ya casi saliendo de la casa.

****

Jun- Hasta luego Aika- Dijo desde la cocina. Tatsuki iba muy adelantado, no la había esperado.

****

Aika- Espera primo!!!- Gritó a lo lejos. El chico siguió pedaleando hasta que al frente pudo ver a su amiga Katsumi.

****

Katsumi- Buenos días- Dijo sonriente.

****

Tatsuki- Buenos días- Le devolvió la sonrisa. En poco tiempo Aika llegó hasta los jóvenes- Mira que eres lenta- Aika le sacó la lengua.

****

Aika- Buenos días Katsumi- Dijo contenta.

****

Katsumi- Buenos días Aika, bonito vestido- Se agachó y de un bolsillo sacó algo que le dio en la mano.

****

Aika- ¿mmmm?- Cogió su mano y la abrió, en ella dejó un paquete envuelto. Aika miró a los ojos de Katsumi.

****

Katsumi- Es un regalo, me lo ha dado papá para ti, es por un aniversario- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

****

Aika- ¿Aniversario?- Repitió desconcertada.

****

Tatsuki- No te molestes Katsumi, no se va ha acordar, es la persona más desmemoriada que vas a encontrar- Dijo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

****

Aika- Y tú eres un pésimo primo y seguro que de mayor serás un solterón, porque nadie sería capaz de soportar a tal lelo a su lado- Dicho esto se marchó patinando.

****

Katsumi- ¿Por un día no podrías ser algo más considerado con ella?- Regañó a su amigo.

****

Tatsuki- Solo me faltaría eso, acaba de llamarme lelo y tú la defiendes- Dijo quejoso.

****

Katsumi- Hombres!!!- Soltó exasperada. Montó en su bici y fue tras Aika. La niña había acelerado mucho y fue patinando sin fijarse por donde iba. Cuando volvió a la realidad estaba sentada en el suelo, con el trasero dolorido.

****

Aika- ¡Ay!- Murmuró. No se había percatado contra quien se había chocado, pero entonces escuchó.

****

¿?- **TÚ**, ¿es qué no miras por donde andas nunca?- Dijo una voz, ya, bastante familiar. Miró hacia arriba y vio al mismo chico de ayer sacudiéndose la ropa. Velozmente se levantó y puso su típica cara de enfado- Y además con patines, eres un peligro público- Esto fue la gota que hizo colmar el vaso, ya había tenido bastante con su irritante primo como para soportar ahora los desplantes de ese chico.

****

Aika- ¡¡Quién te has creído que eres!! ¡¡Si tuvieras un mínimo de educación hubieras pedido disculpas!! ¡¡Nooo, claro, tú, el niñito mimado no puede pedir perdón porque su hinchado ego no le deja ver más allá de sus narices!!- Lo soltó de una tajada, lo necesitaba, y él había hecho rebosar su paciencia.

El chico quedó algo impresionado, nadie, jamás se había atrevido a decirle algo similar y la forma en que se había desahogado era impresionante. Para él era una de las primeras veces que le chillaban, de pequeño le regañaban, con tono enfadado o furioso, pero nunca subían el tono de voz, eran tranquilos y serenos, lo que era algo que asustaba más. No podías saber lo que pasaba por sus mentes, cual iba a ser el siguiente paso o si en realidad estaban enfadados y si no lo estaban... ¿cómo sería su auténtica ira? Eso era insospechado para él, en cambio en aquella niña, su trato era diferente. Le había impresionado, pero el comentario que ella hizo también le había molestado, como podía atreverse a tacharle de 'niño mimado' y decirle que tenía un 'hinchado ego', no, no iba a tolerar esa falta de respeto.

****

Syaolong- ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme 'niño mimado'! ¿Acaso me conoces lo suficiente como para decirme eso?- Estaba totalmente indignado- Yo, de ti, podría decir que eres maleducada, una niña pequeña, o en otras palabras una cría, que se deja llevar por una rabieta, seguro que pataleas por todo y te echas a llorar enseguida- Los dos habían comenzado una pelea verbal, cuando Aika iba a responder al ataque del joven chino, fueron interrumpidos, una chica se adelantó a algún que otro comentario del que después se podrían arrepentir.

****

Lily- Buenos días- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido- Hola, me llamo Lily Hiragizawa- Se presentó cordialmente, estaba haciendo de arbitro, para no producir más escándalo del que ya habían armado. Los dos niños no habían advertido de que todos, alumnos y profesores, estaban mirando asombrados la riña. Aika se sacudió con fuerza la ropa y siguió mirando con desagrado al chino- Creo que ya conoces a mi amiga, Aika- Señaló a la chica.

****

Syaolong- Buenos días Hiragizawa, yo soy Syaolong Li- Intentó mantener una postura recta y serena.

A lo lejos Tatsuki y Katsumi miraban atentos la riña infantil, mientras Tatsuki apretaba con furia los puños, Katsumi respiró aliviada por la intervención de la pequeña Lily.

Katsumi sonrió a Lily y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, era como si se estuvieran hablando, como si estuvieran diciendo gracias por intervenir Lily y la pequeña respondiera no hay de que. La verdad es que fue un inmenso alivio para Katsumi, sino de lo contrario, Tatsuki se hubiera interpuesto en la pelea y eso si que podría haber acabado mal. Katsumi cogió el brazo de Tatsuki y él bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amiga. La chica le indicó que se marcharan.

****

Tatsuki- Ve tu delante- Le indicó el joven. La chica dudó, pero se marchó. Tatsuki permaneció allí hasta que vio entrar a su prima en la escuela. Ya comprada la seguridad de la niña, se giró, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al instituto.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Llegó a casa, se quitó los zapatos de calle para ponerse los de casa. Se dirigió al salón comedor y allí se encontró con una sorpresa.

****

Jun- ¿Cariño? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?- Preguntó desconcertada, no tendría que haber llegado hasta después de unos días.

****

Touya- He llegado en el primer vuelo de la mañana- Dijo de manera poco agradable.

****

Jun- ¿Y para qué has vuelto tan pronto? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?- Fingió una falsa preocupación, sabía que era lo que en realidad le había traído de vuelta, pero debía cerciorarse de que no estaba equivocada, no podía dejarse llevar por su intuición, para no provocar después una situación violenta. El mirar a sus ojos confirmaba sus sospechas. Se marchó a la cocina como si nada ocurriera, aparentaba tranquilidad, fue a dejar la comida que acababa de comprar. Touya solo permanecía allí, sentado en el sofá con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mientras mantenía su mirada de pocos amigos.

****

Touya- Tú sabrás- Contestó simplemente. Jun suspiró con pesar, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Desde que entró en la sala y vio a su esposo se le pasó la única idea que se le ocurrió.

****

Jun- ¿Y yo qué tengo que saber?- Se estaba haciendo la inentendida, no quería que ocurriera ningún percance, con él devuelta y el otro también, lo único que podría ocurrir es una desgracia.

****

Touya- No me vengas con chiquilladas, sabes bien de lo que hablo, Tatsuki me llamó.

****

Jun- *A ese hijo mío le tengo que enseñar varias cosas cuando llegue a casa*- Pensó- ¿Y qué te dijo?- Siguió haciéndose la tonta, como si nada pasase.

****

Touya- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me has llamado?!- Chilló a su mujer.

****

Jun- Llamarte para qué- Mantuvo la compostura y le ofreció una sonrisa.

****

Touya- No finjas conmigo Jun, sé que ese tipo está en la ciudad. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Le inquirió a su esposa.

****

Jun- Me dijiste que te llamara solo en caso de emergencia- Contestó tranquila.

****

Touya- ¡¿Y acaso esto no es una emergencia?!- Ahora estaba apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

****

Jun- Touya, tranquilízate- Intentó calmar la fiereza de su marido, se sentó a su lado y le cogió del brazo, pero este lo único que hizo fue levantarse y marcharse molesto. Jun vio como se iba y dejó escapar un suspiro- Espero que no se le pase por la mente ninguna locura- Estaba inquieta, sabía que el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto tenía los nervios alterados, pero su estado podría empeorar si se le ocurría buscar a Li, lo más seguro es que si le viera ahora mismo no dudaría en matarlo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Aika- Buenos días- Saludó a sus amigos como cada mañana.

****

¿?- Buenos días Kino- Le devolvió el saludo una chica que se encontraba con otros amigos.

****

Aika- Buenos días Yan- Dijo con una sonrisa no muy alegre, detrás de ella había entrado Lily y el chico nuevo. A Yan se le apareció una interrogación en la cabeza, no entendía el extraño comportamiento de Aika.

Yan era una chica alegre y vital, una de las amigas que había hecho cuando llegó a la ciudad. Era más o menos de su misma estatura, tenía el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, moreno oscuro y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, situada en la parte derecha. Sus ojos eran marrones y su piel era clara.

****

¿?- ¡¡Hey Aika!!- Saludó efusivamente otra chica detrás de Aika.

****

Aika- Hola Aki- Dijo a la vez que levantaba la mano en modo de saludo.

Yan la miró de manera desconfiada. Algo tramaba, no era para menos, conocía muy bien a Aki, después de todo eran hermanas mellizas, no gemelas. Algo que molestaba bastante a Yan, el que dijeran si eran gemelas, eso siempre la crispaba y gritaba NO, dejaba lo más claro posible que eran MELLIZAS, NO GEMELAS. Como hermanas que eran, poseían un físico casi idéntico, pero algunos rasgos las distinguían, así como el carácter. Por ejemplo, Aki tenía el color de cabello más oscuro que su hermana Yan, siempre comentaban el parecido que tenían, Yan a su madre y Aki a su padre. Al igual que Yan, Aki también se peinaba con una coleta, pero ella lo llevaba en la izquierda.

****

Aki- No empieces- Las dos empezaron a enzarzarse en una riña. A Aika le surgió una gota en la cabeza y se marchó a su mesa, poco después vio entrar a otro compañero con una jarrón con flores.

****

Aika- Hola Sasa- Se acercó al joven y le sonrió.

****

Sasa- Buenos días Kino- Puso el jarrón y colocó las flores.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo es que hoy te toca de delegado?- Preguntó confundida.

****

Sasa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió igual de extrañado que su amiga.

****

Aika- Porque ayer también te tocó si mal no recuerdo- Se esforzó por recordar la pequeña.

****

¿?- Ay!!- Suspiró alguien detrás de ella- Como eres Kino, ayer te tocaba a ti, pero como suele pasar, te olvidaste- Dijo un chico con un libro en la mano.

****

Aika- ¿De verdad?- Interrogó dudosa, era algo habitual los despistes de Aika. Mientras Aika reflexionaba sobre si era verdad o no, Aki fue acercándose peligrosamente.

****

Aki- No te preocupes- Aki asustó a Aika que estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos- Antiguamente el olvidarse de las cosas era síntoma de un futuro prometedor. Los aztecas tenían- Antes de poder contar una enorme mentira histórica, su hermana le tapó la boca.

****

Yan- No hagas caso de lo que diga nunca, está loca- Dijo mientras miraba de forma asesina a su hermana.

****

Aika- No, si no me iba a creer nada- A todos les surgió una gota, Aika era bastante conocida por sus despistes y su gran inocencia.

****

Lily- ¿Y como está el libro Isawa?- Preguntó para desviar la atención que se cernía sobre su amiga.

****

Isawa- Muy interesante- En lugar de ojos ahora lucían dos estrellas- Tenéis que leerlo, hay dragones, caballeros e incluso fantasmas.

****

Aika- ¿Fan... fan... fantasmas?- Tartamudeó preocupada.

****

Isawa- ¡Sí!- Dijo entusiasmado y eufórico. Aika estaba temiéndose lo peor, pero gracias a su profesor se salvó de tener que escuchar una de las historias de Isawa, lo que fue un gran alivio para ella. Todos se dirigieron a sus sitios, se quedaron de pie durante un momento y después de dar los buenos días al profesor se iniciaron las clases.

Aika estaba incómoda, no sabía porque, pero no para de sentir escalofríos y temblores por todo el cuerpo, como si estuvieran pasándole un cubito de hielo. Era algo muy peculiar y sin saber porque giró la cabeza, donde encontró la mirada de Syaolong clavada sobre ella, ahora entendía porque se sentía tan intranquila. Volvió su mirada rápidamente hacia delante y empezó a sudar.

****

Aika- *¡¡¡Hoeeee!!! ¿Por qué me mira a mí? ¿Por qué no mirará a otra parte?*- Pensaba. Era algo intranquilizador que te miraran tan fijamente. Esto la hacia sentir muy nerviosa. No paraba de mirar el reloj, viendo como las manecillas se movían lentamente, como si el tiempo en lugar de durar segundos durara una eternidad. Estaba esperando a que la campana para ir al receso tocase, así escaparía a tan incesante vigilancia, lo tenía decidido, nada más sonase la campana saldría corriendo como una gacela que huye de su cazador.

Seguía mirando el reloj, a su vez movía el lápiz, mostrando lo impaciente que estaba, debajo de la mesa se podía ver como movía el pie, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, así era como se movía la punta del pie. Paró su pie y el lápiz, para pasar a mordiesquearlo, ahora el pie daba golpes con el talón a la pata de la silla. Lily al notar el incesante ruido proveniente de los movimientos de su amiga dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Vio el curioso comportamiento de su amiga y se preguntaba la razón de tanto nerviosismo, después de todo, el profesor ni siquiera estaba preguntando en clase, solo estaba explicando. La verdad si que era extraño su comportamiento, entonces se percató de las raudas y cortas miradas que lanzaba a la persona que tenía detrás. Movió la cabeza para ver al joven chino y le apareció una gota en la cabeza. La verdad es que cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar de Aika se sentiría muy pero que muy incómodo, siendo observaba por tal par de ojos. Es que ni parpadeaba, tenía la mirada como si le hubieran clavado los ojos en Aika.

****

Lily- *Qué chico más misterioso, desde que le vi en ayer en la valla siento como si nos estuviera controlando*- Pensaba la joven Hiragizawa. Aika no podría contenerse más, si no tocaba enseguida la campana se volvería loca. Esa mirada fija en ella, la hacia sentir observada, como si en algún momento pudiese aprovecharse y hacerla algo, se sentía vigilada, controlada, ACOSADA. ¿Quizás fuera el incidente de antes lo que había hecho que el chico la estuviera observando tanto?

****

Aika- *Por favor, si alguien me libra de esta tortura juro que jamás volveré a decirle nada a ese chico, prometo que será buena. Por favor*- Rogaba Aika dentro de sí- *Si fue por lo que dije antes, le pediré disculpas, pero que me deje de mirar así*- Aika se empezó a sentir mal, era un sentimiento de ¿culpabilidad? Sí, se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que antes había dicho al chico, estaba sintiendo remordimientos- *Ahhhh, como odio sentirme tan mal por algo que he dicho, pero si en el fondo llevaba razón*- Se justificaba de sus actos, era cabezota y no admitiría que se había equivocado, mantendría su postura, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión- *Ya déjame de mirar*- Decía mentalmente. Los minutos seguían pasando, pero a Aika se le hacía inalcanzable la hora del receso. Seguía contando los segundos que pasaban, interminables segundos de espera. Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio como la manecilla del minutero se acercaba cada vez más y más a la hora esperada. Cerró los ojos y cuando solo quedaban unos milímetros, la campana no se hizo esperar más y sonó para deleite de los niños. Después de la lección el profesor se marchó mientras que los chicos se levantaban de sus asientos para salir a comer. Aika no dudó y, como lleva el viento, se levantó de su asiento y traspasó la puerta de la clase. Antes de desaparecer ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos alcanzó a ver como Syaolong se levantaba de su asiento. Lily se quedó de pie totalmente confusa.

****

Yan- Lily, ¿Le ha pasado algo a Kino? ¿Por qué ha salido tan deprisa?- Preguntó asombrada ante la velocidad que llevaba al salir del aula.

****

Lily- No lo sé- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No me ha dado tiempo ni de mencionar palabra, pero tengo mis ligeras sospechas- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo al chico chino, que curiosamente iba dirigiéndose a la puerta, tranquilo y sin prisas. Ante el último comentario de Lily, Yan se extrañó, ¿estaba insinuando algo?

****

Aki- Yo diría que iba a unos 20 Km/h. ¿Qué piensas Hiroto?- Dijo aquí apareciendo de la nada.

****

Hiroto- Yo creo que iba a unos 12 Km/h- Comentó un chico que apareció junto con Aki.

****

Isawa- ¡Qué exagerados sois! Una persona no puede alcanzar los 20 Km/h, además de que ella es una chica de 10 años, por lo que su velocidad no ha llegado a sus puntos más altos. Una persona a un ritmo normal, llegará sobre los 2 o 4 Km/h, corriendo a esa velocidad, yo diría que podría haber alcanzado los 7 Km/h- Dijo mientras recordaba- Eso lo leí hace tiempo en un libro...

****

Aki- Déjalo Isawa- Le puso una mano en el hombro- Hiroto, ¿tienes el medidor aquí?

****

Hiroto- Sí. Medí la velocidad cuando salió disparada, déjame ver... umm... según esto- Aki se acercó y los dos chicos miraron atónitos la pantalla, después miraron a Isawa y otra vez a la pantalla, todo esto en unos movimientos sincronizados. Como si los dos fueran en realidad una sola cabeza.

****

Isawa- ¡Qué! ¿He acertado?- Preguntó curioso.

****

Aki- No, que va, si esta cosa no funciona- Dijo desganada y molesta.

****

Hiroto- Venga, vayámonos, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer- Y emprendió la marcha fuera de clase, Aki le siguió e Isawa fue tras Aki.

****

Isawa- ¡¡Ehh!! Esperadme, no os vayáis- Se oyó a lo lejos. Lily y Yan suspiraron al unísono, se miraron y las dos negaron con la cabeza.

****

Yan- ¡Ay!- Suspiró de nuevo- ¿Acaso nunca crecerán?- Sasa. Que se había mantenido al margen al igual que las chicas, empezó a reírse por el comentario hecho por la melliza.

****

Sasa- Déjales, si son muy graciosos- Decía mientras ya se reía a carcajadas.

En la clase solo quedaron ellos tres, Lily fue a la mesa de Aika y recogió sus cosas, había salido tan apresuradamente que se le olvidó de todo, abrió su cartera y vio que tampoco había cogido el almuerzo.

****

Lily- Esta chica...- Dijo desalentada. En el fondo de la cartera vio algo, una extraña sensación la invadió, metió la mano para comprobar que lo que había visto no era una alucinación, fue apartando las cosas, hasta que...

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Aika- Ah, ah, ah, ah- Intentaba recupera el aliento, después de la carrera que había hecho desde la clase, estaba totalmente exhausta. Aika se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, junto a la valla que separaba el instituto de la primaria- Creo que he conseguido despistarle- Se decía satisfecha, seguía respirando con dificultad y rápidamente. Tal vez por el sonido de su propia respiración, fue que no pudo percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a ella. Esa persona se había puesto sigilosamente detrás de ella y se había deslizado con la agilidad de un felino. Lentamente fue acercándose más y más, levantó la mano y la puso sobre su hombro- ¡Hoeeeeee!- Chilló despavorida la chica, saltó del espanto.

****

Syaolong- Que ruidosa eres- Dijo destapándose los oídos del grito lanzado por la aún traumatizada chica. Aika tenía una palidez de muerte y hasta pasado un rato no recobró el color. Ya recobrada la compostura y la respiración, pasó a su ya conocida cara de enfado hacia el chino.

****

Aika- ¡¿Sabes que haciendo eso puedes provocarle un infarto a alguien?!- Le inquirió. Se había lanzado sobre él y le estaba apretando el dedo en el pecho con saña, la cara de Aika estaba a centímetros de la del chico, estaba roja de ira, no cabía dentro de sí misma. El chico estaba bastante incómodo con la chica prácticamente encima de él.

****

Syaolong- No fue para tanto, además no creo que te vayas a morir de un infarto con tan solo 10 años- La postura distante del chico había vuelto, olvidando la incomodez de antes. Según él, lo mejor para dejar de sentirse avergonzado era centrarse en otra cosa y volver a recuperar la actitud firme y fría.

****

Aika- ¿Y tú que puedes saber? Si me muero de un susto por tu culpa espero que mi alma regrese a este mundo y te persiga para castigarte- Se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. A él se le asomó una gota por la cabeza.

****

Syaolong- *Es más infantil... y es tan, o más, tozuda que una mula*- Pensaba.

****

Aika- *Ahora que caigo ¿cómo se puede saber que me ha encontrado? Estoy segurísima de que no estaba detrás de mí, me fijé con mucha atención, nadie me seguía*- Meditaba, era como si la hubiera encontrado por arte de ¿magia?- Oye tú, ¿Cómo me has podido encontrar?- Preguntó suspicaz.

****

Syaolong- ¿Quién ha dicho que te estaba buscando?- Respondió altanero.

****

Aika- Grrr- Empezó a emitir ruidos de enfado y a erizársele el pelo- *Este chico me está sacando de quicio*- Syaolong se dio media vuelta con sonrisa satisfactoria, había dejado mal a la chica. Se marchó glorioso de sí mismo, pero alguien le detuvo- Tú no te marchas de aquí hasta que me digas...- De detuvo en seco, había sentido algo, Syaolong también lo notó y ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde la misteriosa fuerza provenía- *¿Qué esta extraña sensación?*- Aika vio que el chino también iba en su misma dirección- Me estás siguiendo o que- Le preguntó molesta.

****

Syaolong- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo- Fue lo que respondió el chico- *Es curioso, pero si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que el poder de esta niña se ha duplicado desde que la conocí ayer*- Era verdad, desde que la vio esta mañana pudo notar un gran incremento en la fuerza de la chica. También sintió la aparición de tres presencias mágicas ayer- *Yo que pensaba que Hong Kong era el único lugar donde sucedían sucesos paranormales*- Los dos corrieron hasta llegar a un sitio despejado, no había nadie, solo el aire. Primero avanzó el chico hacia el claro, Aika seguía sus pasos.

****

Aika- Aquí no hay nadie- Se iba a marchar, después de todo en realidad solo había sido un estúpido presentimiento. Aika iba alejándose cuando...

****

Syaolong- ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!- Chilló alarmado. Aika se giró.

A**ika**- Que mosca te ha picado, me has asustado, podrías dejar de pegar tanto susto- Dijo enojada. Se llevó las manos a las caderas como gesto de enojo.

****

Syaolong- Si quieres irte, vete, pero antes fíjate en esto- El chico miró en el suelo y cogió una piedra, se acercó a la chica y se puso a su lado, se giró, poniéndose frente al camino por donde vinieron y lanzó la piedra, Aika pensaba que el chico se había vuelto loco, pero repentinamente la piedra se chocó contra algo y fue electrocutada.

****

Aika- Hoeeee- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir- Las piernas no le respondieron y cayó al suelo.

****

Syaolong- Doy por hecho que ya no vas a moverte- Dijo irónico, Aika le miró mal- Estamos atrapados, esto es una barrera eléctrica, suele activarse cuando el objetivo entra en la trampa- Explicaba como si de algo habitual se tratase- Para salir de aquí solo lo puedes hacer como entraste.

****

Aika- Eso... eso significa ¿qué hay que traspasar esa barrera?- Preguntó temerosa de saber la respuesta.

****

Syaolong- Si quieres inténtalo, eso sí, si no te importa achicharrarte un rato- Dijo sarcástico.

****

Aika- Si sabes tanto, haz algo- La chica le cogió de la manga y empezó a apretarla con fuerza- Vamos, sácanos de aquí- La chica empezó a sollozar.

****

Syaolong- Esto..... - El chico no sabía que hacer, estaba en una situación inimaginable para él, normalmente, esta solo en este tipo de situaciones, tener a una chica, asustada y sollozando en su manga no era algo que se viera todos los días- Tranquilízate, eh.... , solo es una barrera, si no la atraviesas no te pasará nada- Intentó argumentar para tranquilizarla, aunque no estaba sirviendo de mucho. De repente paró el lloro y se alejó, se quitó las lágrimas y le miró frente a frente.

****

Aika- ¡La culpa es tuya!- Dijo enfadada- Si sabes tanto, eso significa que no es la primera vez que te pasa esto y si no es la primera vez que te pasa esto, también significa que te andan buscando a ti, porque yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea esto, nunca he visto nada de barreras o lo que sea esto- La verdad y por primera vez en su vida había estado lúcida, había argumentando sobre algo que tal vez, en algún otro momento no se habría dado cuenta. Era una chica bastante despistada. Syaolong no sabía que contestar a eso, pero no hacía falta que dijera nada, ya alguien estaba respondiendo por él.

****

¿?- Que chica más lista, quizás hallas pillado al mocoso, pero creo que hay algo en tu discurso que no cuadra.

****

Aika- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada. Ante una voz que venía de la nada, la niña empezó a temblar de pánico, la voz era fría, helaba la sangre de solo oírla, era tenebrosa y lúgubre.

****

¿?- Si solo hubiera querido atrapar al mocoso, no me hubiera molestado en levantar la barrera después de que tú entraras- Dijo como si de algo gracioso se tratase.

****

Aika- ¿Y se puede saber que quieres de mí?- Preguntó atemorizada y sorprendida- Yo ni siquiera le conozco.

****

Syaolong- *No será que esta chica...*- Empezó a divagar.

****

¿?- Que ironía, capturados por una sencilla jaula de electricidad- Una extraña sombra se formó en el aire y de esa sombra apareció un ser oscuro, con aspecto humano, cara pálida, cabello largo y oscuro, envuelto en una gran capa negra y con una capucha- La verdad es que me esperaba más del sobrino de Li, el chico que ha podido derrotar a tantos hermanos en Hong Kong. Tú, crío estúpido te vas a encontrar hoy con tu destino.

****

Syaolong- Por favor, no me hagas reír- Se puso delante de Aika y sacó su amuleto. Mencionó las palabras para invocar al objeto y su espada apareció, todo esto ante la miraba atónita de la chica- Quédate detrás de mí y no te preocupes- Murmuró el chico con seguridad.

****

Aika- De acuerdo- Susurró. Era increíble, ¿acaso el chico podía molestarse en protegerla?.

****

Syaolong- Y dime, ¿tú quién eres?

****

¿?- Soy el quinto de los Ge Mo Gui**(1**), y ya notarás que no será tan fácil derrotarme como con los demás- Syaolong alzó la espada y se puso en posición de ataque.

****

Syaolong- Vamos a ver quién es el último en reír- Dijo mientras una sonrisa de victoria y seguridad se le dibujaba en el rostro.

N de A: Bueno, siento mi tardanza, pero me han surgido varios y muchos imprevistos ^^UU, desde los exámenes, q los terminaré a mediados de marzo, una semana antes de la semana santa, hasta trabajos, mi ocupación en el periódico del instituto, el ordenador q es una chatarra y se estropeó, por no decir q se me borró el capítulo y lo tuve q volver a escribir, también podría añadir mi problema con fanfiction, ya q no me deja entrar con mi contraseña, será xq cambie el e-mail???? Bueno en todo caso volví a subir todos los capítulos en una cuenta nueva. A todo esto le podemos añadir la lesión de un dedo, lo q me impide escribir rápido, no me pregunten como me torcí el dedo, porque fue una tontería ^^UUU.

Bueno, en este capítulo me parece q no he aportado más información de la q desearía, la verdad es q ha estado centrado en la aparición de más personajes, creo q en el próximo ya habrá más acción, o por lo menos eso espero. Intentó q la mujer de Li aparezca más, pero tengo una idea en mente para hacerla entrar en escena, no sé q pasará, jejeje. Como voy escribiendo en la marcha, las ideas me salen solas, por lo q no tengo un hilo argumental definido (si queréis aportar con alguna idea me lo decís). Tengo que aclarar q cuando Syaolong hable con sus familiares (en este caso su tío y su tía) pondré el nombre chino Xiaolong, espero que no sea lioso.

La verdad es q me pregunto quién el q ha encerrado a los chicos en esa jaula eléctrica.

¿Y qué se ha encontrado Lily en la cartera de su amiga?

Jejeje, no penséis q soy mala, es q se me hacia muy largo el capítulo y decidí cortar por aquí ^^UU Siento haber cortado la intriga.

****

Vocabulario:

Ge Mo Gui(1): Del mandarín demonio negro, negro es Ge y Mo Gui es demonio. Todo esto está sacado por información de primera mano, así q no os miento. Se pronuncia, Ge moku(ei) la posición de los labios y la lengua es como si fueras pronunciar la e, pero se pronuncia la i.

****

Xiaolong: Se me olvidó ponerlo antes, Xiao significa pequeño y Long dragón, por lo que el nombre se podría traducir como pequeño dragón. Un apunte más es que en Hong Kong se tiene tendencia a añadir el Xiao delante de los nombres de los amigos, en caso de que en una familia hubiera más de una persona con el mismo nombre, al mayor se le añadiría delante A. Por ejemplo, de Tatsuki, pasaría a ser A Tatsuki, si hubiera alguien más joven que él sería: XiaoTatsuki y si hubiera alguien más joven, XiaoxiaoTatsuki, aunque repito, no se dan muchos casos, por lo general se emplea el Xiao.

Ya paro de soltar tanto rollo, ahora me despido y espero q leáis el siguiente capítulo.

Eh!!!!!!!!! Aún no os vayáis, quiero saludar a todos los q me han dado su opinión!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me ha emocionado ;_; saber q soy leída, jejeje, ya sabéis opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos (es mejor poner una verdulería y vender los vegetales allí, sacaríais partido XD) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es (Cambie mi e-mail por problemas de espacio en hotmail)

Ahhhh!!!!!! Ya lo último, q no creo q hasta el mes q viene vaya a subir el siguiente capítulo, por lo menos hasta Semana Santa nada, sorryyyyy.

Bye.

****

Kassy99


	8. Profesores Nuevos

21 Abril de 2002

Capítulo 7!!!! Bueno, bueno, no he muerto, solo estoy intentando sobrevivir a lo q los 'adultos' llaman 'época rebelde' o en otras palabras, o digo yo, las aventuras y desventuras del estudiante para aprobar. Además del ataque de nervios que me dan las compañías telefónicas.

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

¿?- Soy el quinto de los Ge Mo Gui, y ya notarás que no será tan fácil derrotarme como con los demás- Syaolong alzó la espada y se puso en posición de ataque.

****

Syaolong- Vamos a ver quién es el último en reír- Dijo mientras una sonrisa de victoria y seguridad se le dibujaba en el rostro.

CAPÍTULO 7: PROFESORES NUEVOS

La tensión podía cortar el ambiente. Los dos contrincantes se miraban, estaban quietos, esperando el movimiento del otro. Aika que contemplaba la escena desde detrás del chico chino, no sabía la razón, pero estaba segura que a su lado no correría peligro, parecía tan seguro de lo que hacia. El extraño sujeto entró en la barrera, la atravesó como si de la nada se tratase.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo puede atravesarlo?- Preguntó para sí misma en voz alta. El chico chino estaba sorprendido de lo ingenua que era la niña.

****

Syaolong- Que preguntas tan tontas haces, ¿acaso aún no te has dado cuenta de que él es el que ha creado la barrera?- Preguntó como si de algo sencillo de responder se tratase.

****

Aika- Ahm- Dijo como si acabara de enterarse, la realidad es que acababa de enterarse- Entonces si le pedimos que nos deje salir, quizás nos deje.

****

Syaolong- *¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?*- Pensó el chico- ¿Tú crees que nos hubiera encerrado aquí para después dejarnos marchar? Dime, ¿acaso no ves que nos quiere matar?- Preguntó a la chica, Aika se tornó pálida y se llevo las manos a la boca.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡Hoeeeeeeeee!!!- Gritó asustada.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Detrás de los edificios de la primaria se encontraba Lily, sujetando la cartera de Aika, miró detenidamente a su alrededor y al asegurarse de que no había nadie abrió la cartera. De ella salió inmediatamente un peluche amarillo.

****

Kero- Ah... ah... ah...- Cogía aire el pequeño guardián- Niña. Casi. Me. Matas- Dijo pausadamente.

****

Lily- ¿Se puede saber que haces tú fuera del libro de las Sakura Cards?- Preguntó totalmente extrañada.

****

Kero- ¿Se puede saber como es que lo sabes?- Preguntó ahora el peluchín.

****

Lily- Yo he preguntado antes, tenía entendido que la bestia del sello estaba durmiendo dentro del libro.

****

Kero- Corrección, estaba protegiendo el libro, no 'durmiendo'- Corrigió indignado.

****

Lily- Bueno, en todo caso, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ahora con menos excitación.

****

Kero- ...- El pequeño guardián desconfiaba de la pequeña, no pensaba decir palabra. Después de años sellado, nada más despertar se encontraba con que todo el mundo estaba loco- *No pienso decir palabra*

****

Lily- Si me contestas te daré un delicioso pastel de fresas para ti solo- A la mención de la palabra 'pastel', enseguida se acercó a la chica con ojos en forma de estrellas.

****

Kero- ¿Pastel de fresas?- Repitió el muñequito, a Lily se le formó una sonrisa pícara y asintió con la cabeza- He venido a ver como le iba a la niñita- Que fácil era convencer al muñequito, sus padres tenían razón, era como un niño, solo había que mimarlo un poco y ya podías manejarlo como un títere.

****

Lily- ¿Qué niña? ¿Aika quizás?- Preguntó, tenía que ser ella, sino entonces que hacía él en su cartera.

****

Kero- Sí, la niñita. Hablando de ella. ¿Sabes donde se ha metido?- Como si de un flash de luz se tratase, la sensación de un aura oscura fue percibida por los dos.

****

Lily- ¿Qué ha sido esa sensación?- Preguntó desconcertada.

****

Kero- ¿Lo has sentido?- *Esta niña posee cualidades mágicas*.

****

Lily- Sí, era la sensación de algo oscuro y tenebroso, no muy lejos de aquí.

****

Kero- Pues corre niña, vamos al lugar de donde procede- Los dos partieron en busca de la fuente de donde procedía la energía oscura.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Aika miraba asustada al ser que estaba delante de ellos. ¿Cómo podía haberse metido en tal lío de la noche a la mañana? Se preguntaba a sí misma, sin encontrarle la razón por ninguna parte. Syaolong se había puesto en posición de defensa, esperando algún movimiento de su contrincante. Los dos esperaban a que el otro moviera primero, pero la paciencia del Ge Mo Gui se estaba acabando y harto de esperar atacó con todas sus fuerzas, desenvainó la espada mientras daba un salto en el aire y así poder abalanzarse sobre el chico. A la vista de que el ser iba a echarse encima de ellos, Aika corrió y se puso al otro lado, ahora los dos estaban enzarzados en una contienda.

Aika estaba asustada, que podía hacer ella, no tenía ningún medio para poder ayudar al chico chino, simplemente podía observar lo que allí sucedía.

Aika se dio la vuelta y empezó a mirar si había una salida en alguna parte, miraba a todos lados desesperadamente, pero no consiguió resultados. Repentinamente oyó un grito y se dio la vuelta para ver que estaba pasando en la disputa y lo que vio no fue nada agradable. El joven chino cayó de rodillas mientras sangraba en un brazo, su espada había quedado alejada de él y el ser estaba delante de él, miró a sus lados, que podía hacer para ayudarle, qué.

El ser estaba disfrutando de su ventaja y de su victoria. Lentamente, para tortura del joven, empezó a elevar la espada para dar el último golpe, el golpe de gracia, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

****

Ge Mo Gui- Ahora quién es el mejor. Al fin y al cabo solo eres un mísero niño. Jajaja. Ahora reza todo lo que sepas y pide por tu vida, ¡¡suplica!!- Gritaba el ser. Aika estaba asustada, sí, el chico no era totalmente de su agrado pero eso no significaba que deseara su muerte, de caerle mal a desear su destrucción había un gran trecho. Y como el flash de un relámpago, la chica vio la espada, no tenía otra opción o lo intentaba o ese ser mataría al chico. Despacio y sin que el ser pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba planeando Aika fue acercándose a la espada. El Ge Mo Gui estaba saboreando cada mínimo instante y eso hacia que prolongara la suerte del chico. Syaolong estaba arrodillado en el suelo sujetándose el brazo, intentado no perder mucha sangre. Sabía lo que le iba a esperar, sabía que esta vez no habría escapatoria y no iba a tener miedo, iba a mirar a los ojos de su verdugo y se iba a enfrentar a la verdad de aquel momento. Cuando empezó a levantar la vista vio como la chica se estaba moviendo.

****

Syaolong- *¿Pero que esta tramando?*- La chica miró a los ojos del chino y con la mirada le señaló donde estaba la espada. En aquel momento el chico comprendió, pero era algo absurdo, ella no podría coger la espada, era imposible que si quiera la pudiera levantar. Esa espada era una reliquia familiar del Clan Li, nadie a excepción de un Li podía alzar la espada, lo que esa chica pretendía era imposible, totalmente imposible.

Aika fue deslizándose lentamente, sin ruido, sin prisas, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más y la tendría al alcance de su mano. Solo quedaban unos centímetros y cuando ya había llegado allí, cogió la espada, apretó bien la mano en la empuñadura y con toda su fuerza alzó el arma. La verdad es que ahora, después de cogerla, el problema era como utilizarla, ella jamás había utilizado un arma, si ni siquiera la dejaban utilizar el cuchillo de la cocina. Respiró hondo y sujetó bien la espada con las dos manos. 

Li estaba totalmente sorprendido, era imposible cogerla sin ser de la familia. Lo que estaba viendo eran alucinaciones. El ser se percató de que el chico no le estaba mirando a él sino a algo que tenía a sus espaldas. Al ver que la atención se dirigía a algo que tenía detrás, se giró y allí vio a la chica de pie, sujetando la espada del chico.

****

Ge Mo Gui- Que haces niña, ¿acaso nunca te han dicho que jugar con armas es peligroso?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

****

Aika- Apártate de él, hablo muy en serio, si no te alejas de él te...

****

Ge Mo Gui- Me vas ha hacer que, ¿cortar el viento?- Seguía burlándose de la chica.

****

Aika- Sé que puede ser un poco pedante el chico.

****

Syaolong- Eh, vigila lo que dices niñata- Dijo molesto por el comentario.

****

Aika- También sé que es una pesadilla, pero eso no quiere decir que desee su muerte, así que apártate y lárgate, sea lo que seas, Ce No Qui o Ke Mo Gi, bueno, la cuestión es que nos dejes en paz.

****

Ge Mo Gui- Ya me avisaron que tendría que eliminar a otro inconveniente- Dijo entre sonrisas.

****

Syaolong- *¿Otro inconveniente? ¿Por qué querrían eliminar a aquella niñata? Vale, tiene poderes, pero no son comparables con los míos*- El chico estaba algo confundido, pero eso ahora daba lo mismo, lo importante era que tenía que salir de ese lío inmediatamente. Aika estaba muy nerviosa, poco a poco el ser se acercaba a ella. Tenía miedo y no podía retroceder, estaban encerrados en esa maldita barrera.

****

Aika- No se acerque más, se lo advierto- Decía amenazándole con la espada.

****

Ge Mo Gui- Vamos pequeña, si dejas ese juguete en el suelo te prometo que tu muerte será rápida- Las palabras de ese ser lo único que hacía era infundirle más miedo a la niña.

Al chico empezó a nublársele la vista, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Aika echó una mirada al chico y vio como empezaba a caerse al suelo, volvió su mirada a ese ser y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que empezaba a dibujarse en su cara. El ser se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para de un manotazo quitarle el arma y tirarla al suelo, Aika vio aterrorizada como acercaba su mano a su cuello, cuando de repente una inmensa luz los cegó a los dos.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Kero y Lily llegaron a una esquina del edificio y cuando la giraron vieron una columna de luz que salía entre una zona arbolada del colegio.

****

Lily- Kerberos, ¿qué esta pasando?- Preguntó al ver la luz y sentir un gran poder mágico salir de ella.

****

Kero- Ha despertado- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boquita.

****

Lily- ¿Qué ha despertado?- Preguntó desconcertada- Puedo sentir a tres auras, pero es algo poco claro, el poder de esa luz cubre el lugar.

****

Kero- Vamos niña- Y Kero salió volando en dirección a esa luz.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

****

¿?- Ya ha despertado, no debería de haber sucedido- Dijo enfadado un hombre entre las sombras- ¡Tanaeko!- Gritó llamando a su subordinada.

****

Tanaeko- ¿Sí?- La joven se apareció delante de él arrodillándose.

****

¿?- ¡Que está pasando! No debería ni siquiera de existir esa chiquilla en estos momentos, como puede ser que sienta más que antes su poder- Recriminó a la mujer.

****

Tanaeko- No os preocupéis, esto se arreglará en seguida, mi asesino se está encargando de ellos.

****

¿?- ¿Me estás diciendo como debo de estar?- Preguntó enfadándose más.

****

Tanaeko- No señor, yo...- Intentó remediar lo que había dicho.

****

¿?- ¡Calla! Márchate, no quiero ver tu insulso rostro hasta que no te hallas encargado de esos críos- Le ordenó encolerizado.

****

Tanaeko- Sí, señor- La joven se marchó humillada, se evaporó de la misma manera que apareció.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Cherry estaba en su despacho mirando unos documentos cuando sintió temor. Un escalofrío helador pasó por su cuello. Levantó la vista de los papeles y se dirigió a su ventana. No sabía porque, pero estaba sintiendo miedo, temor. Apoyó la palma de su mano en el cristal de la ventana y se concentró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no empleaba magia, pero aún sabía como sentir las presencias de las personas, es algo que jamás se olvida, es algo que es y será siempre parte de ti.

****

Cherry- Siento...- Abrió los ojos asustada. Al localizar ese sentimiento de angustia se dio cuenta de que era el lazo que la unía con su hija. Estaba sintiendo el miedo que su pequeña sentía- Ai- Se apartó de la ventana y se puso en el centro de su despacho, tenía que hacerlo, estaba en peligro, era ahora o nunca. La presencia oscura que sentía tan cerca de su hija iba a matarla- Muy bien. Halla vamos- Alzó los brazos y empezó a recitar un hechizo- ¡Oh poderes que os escondéis en lo más profundo de la oscuridad! Hoy, suplico que rompáis el contrato que ha fue realizado por mí, rompo el sello que oculta los poderes de una hechicera para que en este día pueda combatir las fuerzas que desean eliminarla!- Un círculo mágico se formó bajo sus pies y un vendaval empezó a formarse en la habitación revolviéndolo todo- ¡Oh llave que te ocultas en su interior, despierta y aparece en su ayuda como un día acudiste en la mía! ¡Haz que se manifiesten los poderes que se ocultan en su interior, poderes que provienen de mi estrella y como en su día fui yo Maestra de Cards en esta nueva generación ella me sucederá!- Bajó los brazos y del viento empezó a formarse algo en su mano, hasta que apareció un cuchillo, levantó las dos manos y acercó el cuchillo a su otra mano. Con un movimiento rápido y seco se cortó la palma de la mano, dejando caer varias gotas de sangre- ¡Sangre de mi sangre, creada de mi ser y de mi amor, nace ahora en ti el poder de la nueva estrella!- De repente el vendaval se estrechó hasta formar un tornado que giraba alrededor de Cherry. Tras unos segundos todo desapareció, dejando el cuarto revuelto- Ahora es tú turno de proteger este mundo- Murmuró, gotas de sangre seguían cayendo de su mano.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

La luz empezó a ceder para dejar ver una llave flotando delante de Aika. La chica estaba asombrada. La llave lucía como el sol. Aika no sabía el motivo, pero se sentía atraída hacia ella, levantó la mano y fue a coger la llave. Cuando la tocó un último destello salió de ella para después volver todo a la normalidad. La chica tenía la palma cerrada, estaba insegura de querer saber que significaba esa llave. Poco a poco abrió la palma para ver una llave en forma de estrella con un círculo alrededor y dos alas a los lados, también estaba la figura de la luna menguante en el centro de la estrella.

****

Kero- ¡Aika! ¡Mira en tú corazón y sabrás como emplear la llave!- Aika giró a mirar de donde procedía la voz y vio como su amiga y el peluche se acercaban a ellos- ¡Solo déjate guiar por tu corazón!- Decía el guardián de las Cards.

****

Aika- Que me guíe por el corazón- Repitió intentando comprender las palabras. Cogió la llave y del corazón comenzaron a salirle unas palabras- ¡Oh llave que guardas los poderes del libro de Sakura, yo Aika invoco tu poder para poder emplearlos contra el mal que nos acecha en esta nueva batalla! ¡Libera tú poder y concédeme fuerzas para controlarlo!- En el fondo de sí misma rogaba y suplicaba que todo saliera bien, que lo que estaba diciendo no fuera una tontería o sí estaba diciendo un auténtico hechizo. La llave empezó a girar y un círculo mágico de luz se formó bajo sus pies. La vara se alargó y Aika dudó un momento, pero se decidió a cogerla y la luz del círculo desapareció. Ahora la mirada de Aika era más confiada, más segura, apretó las manos y sujetó bien la vara, pero ¿ahora que tenía que hacer?

****

Kero- Pequeña, dame la cartera de Aika- Le ordenó el pequeño guardián a Lily- Corre- Le demandó el peluche, la niña dejó la cartera en el suelo y Kero se introdujo, de ahí sacó el libro de Sakura, pero como se lo daría sin atravesar la barrera, eso era un contratiempo. No muy lejos de allí había una mujer que había observado todo lo sucedido.

****

¿?- Me parece que necesitan ayuda- Susurró la voz de la mujer. Había visto todo desde el principio, así que decidió que ya era hora de actuar. Movió la mano y en su muñeca se podía apreciar una extraña pulsera con cascabeles. La mujer cerró los ojos y un cascabel empezó a iluminarse, se movió y después de producir su tintineo se convirtió en polvo. La mujer miró hacia donde estaban los niños y vio como la barrera empezaba a desaparecer.

****

Ge Mo Gui- Pero que...- El ser estaba asombrado, alguien había destruido la barrera. La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

****

¿?- Creo que a partir de aquí podrán arreglase solos- Y se marchó ocultándose entre las sombras de los árboles- Ya nos volveremos a ver- Murmuró y desapareció.

****

Aika- ¿Eh?- La pequeña miró a su alrededor. Un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza- Creía haber oído algo- Se dijo a sí misma. La verdad es que había sentido la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar, pero no estaba muy segura.

****

Kero- ¡Niña! ¡Cógelo!- El peluche hizo que la niña lo mirara enseguida y vio como su amiga le tiraba un libro, Aika se preparó para cogerlo y cuando ya llegaba el libro, este se paró solo y quedo flotando delante de ella. Aika cogió el libro y cuando ya lo tuvo en sus manos lo abrió. El libro empezó a desprender un brillo rosa y lo que contenía en su interior empezó a salir formando un círculo alrededor de Aika. Las Cards rodearon totalmente a Aika.

****

Aika- Oh- Dijo asombrada. La niña no sabía nada, no sabía nada de lo que en ese día estaba ocurriendo, pero la sensación de ser rodeada por aquellas Cards la hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior, como si pudiera sentir que esas Cards estaban vivas.

****

Ge Mo Gui- Maldita seas mocosa- Lleno de odio y furia fue a embestir a la niña. Alzó su espada y se abalanzó sobre ella. La niña reaccionó y se enfureció. Lo odiaba, más que nada en este mundo odiaba que la llamasen de esa manera.

****

Aika- ¡No soy ninguna mocosa!- Y el aura de Aika estalló de ira, cogió bien el báculo y una Card- ¡Oh Card de Sakura! ¡Yo tu nueva maestra invoco tu poder! ¡Firey! ¡Envuélvele en tus eternas llamas!- La chica estaba enfadadísima, había tenido un día horrible y lo último que iba a soportar era que la llamasen mocosa.

****

Kero- ¿Esta loca? ¡Cómo se te ocurre emplear una Card como Firey, acabas de despertar como maestra, no estas cualificada para controlar una Card como Firey!- Chilló Kero agitando los bracitos. La niña solo le echó una mirada asesina y no una mirada cualquiera, una mirada de las que si podrían matarían. Kero se calló de golpe y permaneció flotando, sería mejor no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba- Jejeje, olvídalo, no he dicho nada- Sonreía y reía nervioso. Firey salió de la Card y se dirigió al ser, empezó a envolverlo y ató con su fuego los brazos y las piernas del ser. Aunque no era humano el poder de Firey como fuego creado por magia comenzó a quemar al ser. Haciendo que gritase agonizante.

****

Ge Mo Gui- ¡Ahhhhhh!- Después de rodearse totalmente por las llamas desapareció. La capa que le rodeaba cayó al suelo y donde antes estaba el ser ahora había humo, una especie de nube negra y oscura. La nube voló y desapareció en el cielo. 

****

Aika- Lo he conseguido- Dijo asombrada, empezó a repetir esas palabras hasta que empezaron a convertirse en palabras eufóricas- ¡¡¡Lo he conseguido!!!- Saltos y brincos de alegría empezó a dar.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Una mujer que se encontraba cerca de la primaria Tomoeda permanecía de pie mirando fijamente un prisma, el cual contenía una llama negra. La mujer vestía con una gabardina negra y gafas de sol muy oscuras, la llama brillaba y ardía con pasión. La mujer se percató de que una nube negra que salía del colegio se perdía en el cielo, volvió su mirada a la llama y esta se evaporó, dejando solo el prisma, la mujer estaba furiosa, llena de ira. 

Bajó la mano que sujetaba el prisma y con la otra se quitó las gafas, dejando mostrar su rostro. Ante tal desbordamiento de frustración por haber perdido, la mujer apretó su puño y rompió el prisma, haciéndolo añicos que caían al suelo, a la vez que sangre producida por cortes que se provocó al romper el prisma, caían al suelo también, chocándose contra la tierra y manchándolo de rojo.

****

Tanaeko- Malditos niños. Esta vez habéis escapado, pero en la próxima... en la próxima no cometeré fallos tan estúpidos- Dicho esto desapareció dejando solo los cristales y la sangre en el suelo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Aika seguía celebrando su primera victoria con alegría, mientras que el pequeño guardián se dirigió al chico que yacía tumbado en el suelo.

****

Kero- Eh niña, puedes dejar de saltar para más tarde, creo que este chico está mal- Dijo al lado de Syaolong y con un tono preocupante. Aika se percató del estado del chico y corrió a su lado.

****

Aika- ¡Li!- Gritó al acordarse del chino- Lily ve a pedir ayuda, corre- Dijo con urgencia. Su amiga afirmó y salió enseguida en busca de ayuda- Kero, dime que hago- Dijo con temor en sus ojos.

****

Kero- No puedes ayudarle, solo podemos esperar a que tu amiga llegue con ayuda- Dijo con pesar al ver lo triste que estaba la niña.

****

Aika- Vamos Li, despierta no te duermas. Mírame- Le rogaba al niño- Sé que no he sido muy amable, pero no puedes morirte- La niña agitaba al chico para que abriera los ojos. El chico parecía reaccionar, entreabrió los ojos y vio la cara borrosa de la chica- Vamos Li, solo es un rasguño- Dijo para suavizar el ambiente.

****

Syaolong- ¿Qué... ha... pasado?- Intentó pronunciar mientras tragaba saliva entre cada palabra, se sentía pesado y con mucho frío. El chico se percató del objeto que asía la chica en su mano derecha y vio que era un báculo. También notó que la joven sostenía algo en la otra y vio que llevaba una Card- Entonces...- La miró a los ojos- Tú eres...- Intentaba decir algo, pero el cansancio le estaba venciendo y se desmayó.

****

Aika- Vamos, vamos. Por favor no te mueras- La chica empezó a llorar desconsolada- Por favor- Seguía pidiendo- Nooooooooo- Un grito ahogado se oyó por todo el colegio, los pájaros alzaron el vuelo asustados y unos lamentos se oyeron.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Una semana más tarde Aika estaba en clase junto con Lily. Estaban hablando de lo sucedido.

****

Lily- ¿Y cómo está?

****

Aika- Pues la verdad, no lo sé, mamá me dijo que se lo llevaron al hospital. La verdad es que me angustié mucho cuando no me respondió. Pensé que... bueno tú me entiendes- Dijo algo incómoda al recordar que el chico podía haber pasado a mejor vida.

****

Lily- Eres encantadora Aika. Aunque el chico te caía mal te has preocupado como si fueras una de sus mejores amigas- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Esto hizo que Aika se sintiera incómoda y bajara la vista sonrojada- Mira que mona eres, si te has sonrojado.

****

Aika- ¡Basta!- Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró delante el objetivo de una cámara y se cayó al suelo- ¡Lily!

****

Lily- ¿Sí?- Dijo con una sonrisa y dos estrellas en vez de ojos. Apartó la cámara y se llevó la mano a la mejilla- Estás tan encantadora cuando te sonrojas que es inevitable que te grabe con la cámara- A Aika le salió una gota en la cabeza. La verdad es que su amiga era bastante extraña en ese aspecto, siempre llevaba una cámara encima, y cuando hacía algo y en el momento menos esperado sacaba la cámara y la grababa, era algo habitual. La verdad es que cuando le mencionó a su madre por primera vez la extraña afición de su amiga dijo que debería de acostumbrarse, que lo mejor sería ser natural, también mencionó algo de que debe de ser hereditario, que hasta ahora seguía sin comprender.

****

Aika- Lily, ¿no puedes dejar de grabarme?- Preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

****

Lily- Una preciosidad como tú, debe ser plasmada para la inmortalidad- Dijo alzando el dedo mientras sus ojos brillaban más. La gota de Aika se hizo más gorda- Esto Aika. ¿Vas a visitarle?- Preguntó a la chica en el oído. Aika afirmó.

****

Aika- Sí, la nueva maestra de mates me pidió que le llevara los deberes- Dijo sonriente al recordar a su nueva maestra, había llegado la semana pasada, el día en el que sucedió todo el lío. Era una persona encantadora, agradable, simpática, la hacia sentir- Hanyannnnnn- Dijo la chica.

****

Lily- Te gusta la nueva profesora ¿no?- Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa. Aika solo afirmó. La mujer era la nueva maestra de matemáticas, había llegado junto con otra profesora. Era una mujer hermosa, de pelo largo y liso, de color castaño-pelirrojo, era alta y con una intensa mirada. Lo mejor de todo era que la profesora nueva era amiga de su madre, resultaba que fue su profesora de matemáticas en la primaria. Las vueltas que daba la vida.

****

Aika- Es tan... tan... hanyannn...- Dijo suspirando mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

****

Lily- ¿Y no te parece algo extraña? Posee cualidades mágicas- Dijo Lily pensativa.

****

Aika- Bueno, aunque posea cualidades mágicas yo pienso que no es mala- Dijo sacando la lengua.

****

Lily- Ay como eres Aika, siempre confiando en los demás, incluso en Li- Dijo sonriente.

****

Aika- Ese no es de mi simpatía- Dijo con desagrado y enfado.

****

Lily- Pero te preocupas por él- Afirmó.

****

Aika- ¿Acaso tú no lo harías si hubiera estado a punto de perecer por culpa de no haber podido actuar antes?- Preguntó enfadada.

****

Lily- Dejémoslo. Entonces después de clases vas al hospital- La chica afirmó- Has hablado ya con tú madre, ya sabes, sobre todo esto- La verdad es que la charla que mantuvo con su madre fue reveladora, descubrió muchas cosas que jamás había oído. También había hablado con otras personas, como con Lily y sus padres. En tan solo unos días había quedado en estado de shock, su madre era la antigua Cazadora de Cartas y actual Maestra de Cards, las Sakura Cards. También descubrió que Eriol, su tío, era la reencarnación del hechicero que creó las Clow Cards y que en la primaria vino a Tomoeda para que su madre convirtiera las Clow Cards en Sakura Cards. Por otro lado también supo que su mejor amiga también poseía un 'don' como ella, solo que el suyo estaba menos desarrollado al no poseer su madre magia. Y gracias a todo el material filmado por Tomoyo y que había guardado como un tesoro al paso de los años, pudo ver como su madre capturó las Cards. Podíamos decir que todo iba pasando con normalidad para algo tan nuevo para la pequeña.

El incidente de Li hizo armar mucho revuelo en el colegio y cuando su madre se enteró de que se habían llevado a un niño al hospital se había asustado mucho, cuando Sakura vio a Aika fue a abrazarla con fuerza, estaba temblando. Aunque Aika se preocupó más que ella al ver el corte que tenía en la mano su madre.

El asunto de los poderes de Lily le pilló muy de sorpresa, aunque se sentía aliviada de tener a alguien con quien hablar de todo esto. Descubrió que Lily tenía poderes al verla con Kero, ella le dijo que su padre también era hechicero y que como hija suya había adquirido magia, que desde pequeña le han inculcado el arte de la magia y que no podía decírselo porque su padre le ordenó que lo mantuviera oculto, conocía algo sobre las Cards y los guardianes de estas, Kerberos y Yue, el cual aún no había aparecido. También le dijo que su padre mantenía muchos secretos que no le contaba a ella y que por eso tampoco sabía demasiado.

Hasta entonces no se lo había planteado, pero si su madre fue y es una especie de hechicera, ¿significaría que su padre no era hechicero y quizás por eso no estaban juntos? Necesitaba respuestas a sus interminables dudas.

Preguntaba al peluche, pero no soltaba prenda a nada que se relacionaba con Sakura, decía que era ella la única con derecho a explicarle todo.

****

Aika- Bueno, sentémonos que ya llega la profe- Las dos chicas se sentaron en sus asientos y una mujer bien vestida y con gafas entró en la sala. Dejó su maletín en la mesa y los chicos se levantaron a saludarla.

****

Todos- Buenos días señorita Kashui- Y los niños se sentaron de nuevo. Kashui era la otra profesora nueva del colegio, era muy seria y a veces incluso parecía enfadada. La señorita Tanaeko Kashui era una persona a la que Aika la hacia sentir muy temerosa, era algo en su mirada, no sabía el que, pero era como si algo malo la rodeara. La clase comenzó y todo transcurrió como un día cualquiera. Al finalizar el día, Aika recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó a la oficina de su madre. Lily se había ido a practicar con el coro y sus demás amigos se marcharon a casa. Aika llegó enfrente de la puerta de la oficina y tocó.

****

Cherry- Pase- Se oyó desde el interior. Aika abrió la puerta y entró.

****

Aika- Mamá me voy al hospital, volveré pronto a casa- La chica llevaba yendo una semana al hospital, su madre no se veía muy contenta, pero no comentó nada sobre el asunto. Al día siguiente de lo sucedido con el chico Li, madre e hija hablaron sobre el pasado y los secretos. Las dos acordaron que a partir de ahora no se ocultarían nada, aunque Aika aún no le había dicho lo de sus extraños sueños, que cada vez eran más frecuentes. Aika también descubrió, gracias a los videos de Tomoyo, que las personas de sus sueños eran su madre, Tomoyo, Kero y unos extraños chicos, estaba el chico de la mirada seria y la otra chica que aparecía siempre colgándose en su cuello, también aparecía su actual profesora de matemáticas o antigua profesora de matemáticas de su madre, en aquel entonces se la conocía como la señorita Kaho Mitzuki, pero ahora era Kaho Sou, se había casado y ahora tenía una hija de la misma edad que el hijo de Touya- Bueno me voy, hasta luego mamá- Y la chica salió por donde antes había entrado. Cherry estaba muy asustada, tenía miedo de que su pequeña se encontrara con quien no debía.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

La chica estaba recorriendo unos pasillos blancos, con enfermeras y médicos caminando. La pequeña odiaba los hospitales, la hacían sentir muy incómoda, era como si le recorriera un escalofrío con solo en pensar en enfermedad, enfermos e inyecciones.

****

Aika- Hoe, como odio las inyecciones- A la chica empezaron a salirle unas gotas por las esquinas de los ojos y se puso la mano en la boca. Al final del pasillo se paró y se giró para ver una puerta. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio a un hombre de espaldas, era alto y moreno, estaba hablando con Syaolong en un idioma extranjero. La chica decidió llamar la puerta y entonces el hombre se giró, dejando a su vez que Syaolong pudiera ver de quien se trataba- Buenas tardes, vengo a traerle los deberes a Li- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios. Syaolong le echó una mirada fulminante y a esta le apareció una gota en la cabeza. El hombre permaneció un momento mirando a la chiquilla- ¿Señor?- Preguntó la niña extrañada por lo fijo que se había quedado el hombre.

****

Shaoran- Buenas tardes- Dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Pasa- La chica entró. Entonces Syaolong dijo algo en el idioma que antes estaba hablando.

****

Syaolong- Tío Li ella es la nueva cazadora de cartas- El tío miró detenidamente a la niña y a ella empezó a temblarle el cuerpo, ¿qué tenía ella que toda la gente se la quedaba mirando?- Por eso pudo coger la espada, porque posee magia de las Cards ¿verdad?.

****

Shaoran- Sí, la espada reconoce la magia de las Cards al haber sido yo cazador de pequeño- Dijo en el mismo idioma que su sobrino, Aika empezó a impacientarse y a ponerse nerviosa y se acercó a la cama del chico para darle la tarea y salir de allí de inmediato.

****

Aika- Bueno, toma, tienes que hacer los ejercicios marcados en la hoja que esta dentro del libro, te he apuntado todo allí- La chica dejó el libro y fue retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que desde la puerta apareció una mujer evitando su escapada- Creo que hoy no es mi día- Aika ya había visto otras veces a esa mujer por el hospital y no era de su agrado, en cambio al hombre era la primera vez que lo veía- Buenos tardes señora- Dijo inclinándose levemente.

****

Pei- Ah, tú otra vez, buenas tardes- Dijo una sonrisa falsa.

****

Aika- Yo ya me iba señora, perdone- La chica intentó escaparse, pero el hombre avanzó y la tocó el hombro.

****

Shaoran- Perdona pequeña, pero quisiéramos hablar contigo sobre las Cards- Dijo seriamente.

****

Aika- Jejeje, ¿Cards? ¿Qué es eso?- Fingió nerviosa, la chica empezó a sudar del miedo a que la descubrieran o a que ya supieran algo, después de lo que pasó cualquiera se preguntaría que demonios hizo que el chico llegase al hospital.

****

Shaoran- A nosotros no nos puedes ocultar nada, poseemos magia al igual que tú- Dijo Shaoran, la chica se dio la vuelta y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Shaoran, por alguna razón sintió que no la haría daño, que podía confiar en él, aunque le había prometido a su madre no hablar con nadie de las Cards, poseyera o no magia.

****

Aika- Le repito señor que no sé de que me está hablando- Seguía insistiendo en su mentira.

****

Syaolong- No mientas, te vi con mis propios ojos con una Card y el bastón, además de que el Ge Mo Gui te estaba buscando- Dijo enfadado, Shaoran giró la cabeza y le echó una mirada inquisitoria, el chico se mordió la lengua y se calló.

****

Shaoran- Pequeña, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas, sino quieres responderlas no hace falta- Aika estuvo pensándolo mucho, pero al final cedió y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

****

Aika- Tengo que llegar pronto a casa- Dijo intentando acelerar esto.

****

Shaoran- No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos. Pei, ¿nos puedes dejar solos?- La mujer puso cara molesta, pero accedió y se marchó de la habitación dejando a los tres- Dime primero como te llamas- Aika estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, lo mejor sería no decir su auténtico apellido, por si acaso.

****

Aika- Me llamo Aika Kino- Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. No podía darle un nombre falso porque Syaolong ya sabía su nombre y además se habría dado cuenta de que sus amigos de clase la llamaban Kino, así que mejor era darle ese nombre.

****

Shaoran- Bueno Kino, yo soy Shaoran Li, el tío de Syaolong. Supongo que conocerás al guardián de ojos dorados, Kerberos- La chica lo miró a los ojos y volvió la mirada al suelo. Syaolong estaba exasperándose con la chica, no era tan difícil contestar un sí o un no. En cambio Shaoran comprendió a la niña, no era tan fácil para alguien como ella hablar de magia, seguramente hasta ahora no tenía la idea de que la magia existiera realmente.

****

Aika- Sí- Contestó muy bajo. Shaoran sonrió un poco, la niña se parecía tanto a... no, debía centrarse en el asunto.

****

Shaoran- Entonces dime, eres la nueva Cazadora de Cards, ¿verdad?- La chica apretó los puños y cuando habló los soltó aliviada.

****

Aika- Sí- Syaolong empezó a sonreír malévolamente, estaba buscando las Cards y resulta que la cazadora era aquella niña.

****

Syaolong- *Que fácil va a ser quitarle las Cards*- Pensó.

****

Aika- Sé que soy nueva en esto de la magia, pero no voy a dejar que me quiten las Cards, yo abrí el libro y yo seré quién cuide del libro, sus Cards y su guardián, Kerberos me dijo que me tendría que hacer cargo yo y se lo prometí- Dijo la niña valiente aunque algo insegura. Fue como si la niña supiera las intenciones de Syaolong y con ello amenazara al chico.

****

Syaolong- Niña, esas Cards deberían de estar en nuestro poder, no en tus manos, debes entregárnoslas- Dijo serio y enfadado.

****

Aika- ¡No!- La niña le miró amenazante y Shaoran sintió que esa niña era muy parecida a la niña que conoció en primaria, no cesaría en su opinión.

****

Syaolong- Claro que...- No pudo terminar su frase porque su tío le interrumpió.

****

Shaoran- No. No la vamos a obligar a nada. Pequeña, no debes de pensar que te quitaremos las Cards, hace mucho entendí que cuando una persona tiene un deber que cumplir nadie va a poder evitar que eso ocurra, tú eres la nueva cazadora, serás la nueva maestra y por mucho que queramos evitarlo, tú fuiste la que abriste el libro y eso ya no lo podemos cambiar- Shaoran puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña. Aika cerró los ojos con miedo, pero en seguida se tranquilizó, parecía una persona tan sincera, se calmó, estaba segura de que ese hombre cumpliría con su palabra- Pequeña, puedes irte, no te voy a preguntar nada más- Aika se sorprendió, pero no dudo en marcharse inmediatamente, no fuera a cambiar de opinión. Shaoran se sentía extraño, esa niña era muy parecida a ella, pero a la vez distinta.

****

Syaolong- ¿Por qué la dejaste marchar?- Preguntó molesto e irritado.

****

Shaoran- Porque es su deber cuidar de las Cards, no intentes nada, te conozco bien Xiaolong, mejor de lo que crees. No estamos aquí para capturar las Cards, tuvimos nuestro tiempo pero se nos pasó, ahora ya no es asunto nuestro- Syaolong estaba irritado- Quiero que cuando salgas de aquí cuides muy bien de esa chica

****

Syaolong- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó asombrado el chico.

****

Shaoran- Lo que has oído, quiero que no te separes de ella, que seas su sombra, hay algo que buscan de ella y es mejor que no le demos ventaja al enemigo- Dijo serio y pensativo- Ya veo que no te agrada, pero no todo en esta vida es un camino de rosas- Syaolong apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

****

Syaolong- De acuerdo, lo que digas tío Li- Se resignó, cuando su tío le decía que hiciera algo lo mejor sería no llevarle la contraria- ¿Has hablado con el señor Hiragizawa?- Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

****

Shaoran- Sí, le vi dos días después de tu incidente- Shaoran tenía que haberse encontrado con Eriol aquella tarde, pero hospitalizado su sobrino era más importante su salud.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Aika iba por los pasillos del hospital hasta que se acercó al mostrador de las enfermeras. Una enfermera la vio, la sonrió y fue hasta donde la niña estaba.

****

¿? - Hola Aika- Saludó la joven.

****

Aika- Hola enfermera Saijo- Sonrió la niña.

****

E. Saijo- ¿Andas buscando a tu tío?- Aika afirmó- Pues espérale en la sala de doctores, dentro de poco acabará la jornada- La chica la volvió a sonreír.

****

Aika- Muchas gracias y hasta luego- La chica hizo una ligera inclinación.

****

E. Saijo- No hay de que Aika y cuídate- Aika marchó a la sala, mientras una mujer estaba en una esquina vigilando a la cría.

****

¿?- ¿Esa no era la sobrina del doctor Kinomoto?- Se acercó otra enfermera.

****

E. Saijo- Sí, es un cielo de niña- Las dos enfermeras siguieron con su labor. Aika abrió la puerta de la sala de doctores y entró. En la sala había un sofá y una mesa con sillas, una cafetera y una máquina de agua. La chica se acercó al sofá y se sentó a esperar a su tío. Media hora más tarde alguien entró en la sala y la chica se levantó.

****

Aika- Buenas tardes tío- Sonrió la niña. Touya Kinomoto se giró a ver as la niña y le devolvió el saludo.

****

Touya- Hola Aika. ¿Has vuelto a visitar a tu compañero?- Preguntó al ver otra vez a la chica en el hospital, llevaba viendo un par de días. La niña después de pasarse a ver a su compañero siempre iba a esperar a su tío, su madre le había dicho que no volviera sola a casa. Touya se dirigió a la cafetera y se preparó un café- Aika espera un poco, aún me queda media hora y nos iremos a casa- La chica afirmó- Y dime, ¿tú amigo está mejor?- Preguntó por sacar un tema de conversación.

****

Aika- Si está mejor, pero no es mi amigo- Dijo enfadada, ese crío maleducado no era su amigo, solo lo visitaba porque la profesora se lo había dicho, como le irritaba hacer eso- Es un chico irritante que vino a principios de curso.

****

Touya- Pues entonces debes de ser más agradable con él, dime y ¿de dónde es?- A Touya le hacía gracia su sobrina, era muy parecida a su hermana, le encantaba meterse con ella, pero su hijo ya hacía suficiente por los dos.

****

Aika- ¿No te lo he contado? Es un chico de Hong Kong, vive con sus tíos- Dijo ingenua- *Creí que ya se lo había dicho*- Se llevó el dedo a la barbilla y empezó a pensar.

****

Touya- ¿Has dicho Hong Kong?- Dijo sorprendido, enfadado y asustado, todo a la vez- ¿Y como se apellida?- Ahora la chica tenía miedo, su tío estaba muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

****

Aika- L... L... Li- Dijo tartamudeando. Cuando Touya oyó ese apellido se levantó se puso frente a su sobrina y la cogió de los hombros.

****

Touya- Aika, dime, ¿su tío se llama Shaoran Li?- Preguntó insistente y con un tono grave y enfadado- Responde Aika- Empezó a agitar a la niña y esta comenzó a llorar por la dureza de sus palabras y por el daño que la estaba haciendo en los hombros.

****

Aika- No lo sé, no lo sé- Dijo agitando la cabeza entre sus lágrimas- Me haces daño tío, me duele- La chica estaba temblando y Touya se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, enseguida la soltó y la expresión de su cara se suavizó.

****

Touya- Perdona Aika, lo siento- El hombre sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de la niña. Poco a poco ella fue tranquilizándose hasta que dejaron de caer lágrimas de sus ojos- Aika, quiero que me prometas una cosa- La chica alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos de su tío.

****

Aika- ...- La chica permaneció callada pero muy atenta a lo que ahora iba a decirle su tío.

****

Touya- Quiero que permanezcas lo más alejada posible de ese chico y de su familia. No quiero que vayas a su casa, o que te quedes a solas con él, estate siempre bien alejada de él y jamás, jamás hables con su tío. ¿Entendiste?- El hombre estaba, muy serio y la chica no podía entender porqué su tío quería que permaneciera alejada de esa familia. ¿Acaso los conocía?

****

Aika- Pero... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó temerosa.

****

Touya- Tú solo haz lo que te diga. Manténte alejada de ellos- Los dos se miraban en silencio, la chica afirmó lentamente, tenía miedo, jamás, jamás su tío se había comportado de esa manera con ella- Y también quiero que no le cuentes nada a tu madre, no le digas absolutamente nada.

****

Aika- D... de a... acuerdo- La chica afirmó y Touya la abrazó con fuerza- Te lo prometo tío- El hombre estaba satisfecho, cuando Aika prometía algo siempre lo cumplía, era algo que su madre le había inculcado.

****

Touya- Esta vez, os protegeré, esta vez no os pasará nada- Murmuró el doctor. Aika giró la cabeza para verle, ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Protegerlas de los Li? ¿Por qué?

****

N de la autora: Noooooo!!!!!! Este fic no está acabado, solo ha sido temporalmente aplazado, es que estaba con mi otro fic y en este me tardé bastante, entre otras cosas, estoy intentando arreglar algunos problemillas con internet, que ya llevo unas tres semanas, casi un mes sin tener conexión ¬¬, pero si estáis leyendo esto es que no me he muerto.

Jejeje. ¿Cómo Syaolong va a poder cuidar de Aika si esta le tiene que evitar por una promesa que le hizo a su tío? Jejeje, será algo digno de ver, en este caso de leer.

Y... ¿A qué ha vuelto Kaho? ¿Qué quiera la otra profesora nueva? ¿Touya matará a Shaoran sabiendo que su sobrino está en el mismo hospital que trabaja? ¿Alguna vez Aika descubrirá que pasa? ¿Lo descubriré yo? Y q pasa con el pasado de Sakura, cuando cantará toda la verdad ¬¬.

Como en el otro fic, mi dirección de correo es ahora eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es por problemas de saturación en la otra ^^UUU, espero sus comentarios, quejas, burlas, criticas, lechuga, espinacas, tomates no, que los odio y si puede ser algún pastel, pero a ser posible que acaba entero y no en mi cara, sería de agradecer XD.

Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo, si no he muerto entre las pilas de libros estudiando.

Bye

****

Kassy99


	9. En el Hospital

22 de Junio de 2002

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Touya- Esta vez, os protegeré, esta vez no os pasará nada- Murmuró el doctor. Aika giró la cabeza para verle, ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Protegerlas de los Li? ¿Por qué?

CAPÍTULO 8: EN EL HOSPITAL

Shaoran permanecía en el sillón del cuarto, en silencio, mientras reflexionaba sobre la chica. Tenía un enorme parecido a ella, o quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. En todo caso tenían que protegerla, ahora sabían que no iban solo detrás de ellos, sino también detrás de la nueva maestra de Cards... la nueva maestra de Cards, ¿eso quería decir que Sakura ya no era la maestra de las Cards? ¿Estaría ella enterada de todo este asunto?

****

Syaolong- Tío, en que piensas- Interrumpió el chico las reflexiones del jefe del clan Li.

****

Shaoran- En lo ocurrido esta semana- Repuso serio e imponente. El pequeño se quedó mirando fijamente a su tío con desagrado, ¿cómo le pudo pedir que protegiera a esa chica? Ya era bastante vergonzoso con agradecerle que le salvara la vida, a ella, una niñata que le alteraba los nervios siempre que podía, lo suyo era como lo imanes cuando se repelen, nunca llegaría a acercarse lo suficiente porque es imposible. Shaoran seguía inmerso en sus razonamientos cuando entró alguien en la habitación. Syaolong miró a la persona que entraba por la puerta y como se acercaba a su tío. Li seguía tan pensativo que no pudo notar la presencia de esa persona entrar en la habitación, cuando vio que una sombra le tapaba alzó la vista- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó a la persona que acababa de ingresar en el cuarto. De todas las personas que podría presumir que fuera, ella, era la menos esperada.

****

¿?- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi casi sobrino cuando está ingresado en el hospital?- Preguntó una mujer con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y recriminándole con la mirada.

****

Shaoran- Tenía entendido que estabas en Tokyo, no en Tomoeda- Dijo curioso, hacia bastante que no la veía, pero aún así no era del tipo de personas a las que recibía 'cálidamente' a la gente.

****

Syaolong- Hey tía, ¿qué tal está Tiang?- Preguntó con una mirada desafiante al pronunciar ese nombre, estaba esperanzado de que el chico hubiera venido con su madre, era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, por no decir el único.

****

Shaoran- No pienses que le vas a retar Xiaolong, aún tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas y en especial la que tienes en el brazo- Dijo con gesto inquisitorio. La mujer sonrió al presenciar el gruñido del chico cuando su tío le recordó que estaba en un hospital- Bueno, puedo decir que los años no han hecho mella en ti, Meiling- Dijo el joven al ver a su prima igual que siempre, a excepción del peinado y la forma de vestir.

****

Meiling- Eso ha sido un cumplido o una ofensa- Dijo levantando una ceja. Su primo no era de palabras aduladoras, pero con su tono de voz cualquiera diría que más bien era una ofensa, aunque Meiling sabía que era una burla, muy poco habitual en él, pero una burla.

****

Shaoran- Tómalo como quieras- Dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Desde que su prima se marchó de Hong Kong se habían tratado poco, aún así tenían un fuerte lazo afectivo, eran primos y grandes amigos, con el pasar de los años, Meiling se convirtió en un apoyo y una amiga con la que hablar. Cuando ella se casó, se distanciaron y cuando se quedó embarazada y se marchó a Tokyo dejaron de hablar. Meiling se casó muy joven, justo cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Su marido, un joven ejecutivo 5 años mayor que ella, trabajaba en la empresa familiar. El matrimonio de Meiling fue un gran escándalo, dado el hecho de que primero, el joven no era chino y segundo de que no pertenecía a ningún clan mágico. Por el rechazo de sus padres y la tensión entre ellos y su marido, decidieron trasladarse a Japón, dos años después Meiling dio a luz a un niño, Tiang. El hijo de Meiling fue entrenado en artes marciales desde muy pequeño y por los habituales viajes de su marido, Meiling decidió pasar algún tiempo con su primo. A la edad de 4 años, Tiang entrenó con Syaolong, que tenía 5. Los dos eran muy competitivos y siempre se enfrentaban. En el tiempo que Meiling se quedó, Tiang aprendió muchas cosas y se hizo gran amigo de Syaolong, se trataban como hermanos, lo que hizo que las cosas se dificultaran a la despedida.

En ese momento la mujer de Li pasó al interior de la habitación, cuando vio a la prima de su marido puso cara asustada y horripilada, para después pasar a una expresión de disgusto. A primera vista se veía el poco aprecio que se tenían las mujeres.

****

Pei- Meiling, ¿tú por aquí?. ¿A que debemos este gran honor?- Dijo burlándose.

****

Meiling- A ver a un chico que es pariente mío y ver como está- Respondió en un tono igual al de Pei. Se podía ver que el sentimiento era mutuo, tanto Meiling como Pei se llevaban 'bien'. Shaoran solo esperó a que esto no acabara estallando en una guerra.

****

Pei- ¿No deberías estar con tu marido? ¡Oh, perdona! ¡Qué tonto de mi parte! Se me olvidaba que nunca está contigo- Meiling se puso frente a ella dispuesta a enfrentarla allí mismo y en ese momento. Syaolong empezó a sudar, cuando esas dos mujeres se enfrentaban parecía la tercera guerra mundial. Shaoran rápido y audaz se puso en medio y se llevó a su esposa fuera del cuarto, mientras susurraba rezos de esperanza.

****

Shaoran- Creo que Meiling quería hablar a solas con Xiaolong, esperemos fuera- Al hombre no le fue fácil sacar a su mujer de allí, ella no salió sin demostrar un mínimo de resistencia de su parte, tuvo que emplear algo de fuerza y llevársela casi a empujones. Ya los dos fuera, Meiling estuvo un rato mirando la puerta, con la mirada furiosa y las manos en la cadera.

****

Syaolong- ¿Tía Meiling?- Preguntó temeroso el chico, en esta vida había solo una cosa a la que tenía miedo, la ira de dos mujeres cuando se enfrentaban. Era lo más terrorífico que podía ver alguien y él más que nadie lo sabía. Meiling se dio la vuelta con una faz más apaciguada.

****

Meiling- ¿Sí Xiaolong?- La mujer se sentó un una silla que había al lado de la cama.

****

Syaolong- ¿Sabes lo que está sucediendo en Tomoeda?- Preguntó serio para desviar la atención de su tía de intento de asesinatos u otras cosas maquiavélicas.

****

Meiling- Hace poco recibí una carta de mi marido avisándome de vuestra llegada a Tomoeda, no me dijo exactamente lo que está pasando- Repuso también seria olvidándose de lo sucedido antes.

****

Syaolong- Quería preguntarte otra cosa, es algo sobre el tío, creo- Dijo el chico dubitativo.

****

Meiling- ¿Sobre Xiaolang?- Dijo extrañada.

****

Syaolong- Sí, es algo sobre lo que pasó hace varios años aquí, en Tomoeda, tengo entendido que tú también estuviste con mi tío- Recordó de lo que le habían comentado sus tías (las hermanas de Shaoran), y el Consejo, algo que realmente le había llamado la atención, porque todos hablaban de ello, pero en cambio el implicado, jamás mencionaba palabra de ese 'viejo asunto' como así llamaba Shaoran su pasado- Es algo relacionado con las Cards- A la mención de esa palabra Meiling abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar suspirar al recordar todo lo sucedido en el pasado- Por la expresión de tu cara diría que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar- Dijo levantando una ceja de sospecha.

****

Meiling- Sobre ese asunto deberías de hablarlo con Xiaolang, él es que mejor información te puede dar sobre las Cards- Dijo nerviosa, sudando, preferiría no haber venido a visitar a su sobrino.

****

Syaolong- Tío Li no suelta prenda, las tías nunca saben la historia completa y los del Consejo evitan el tema porque fue algo deshonroso- El joven estaba intentando acorralar a su tía.

****

Meiling- Yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de esto Xiaolong- Dijo ahora un poco triste- Son asuntos personales de tu tío, a demás de que todo esto entraña viejos recuerdos muy dolorosos- Esto último lo dijo bajando poco a poco el tono de voz- Espera un poco y verás que todo se aclarará- La mujer puso una mano en la cabeza del chico y revolvió sus cabellos. El chico gruñó y se peinó bien el pelo con las manos.

****

Syaolong- Pues entonces contéstame a una última pregunta- Dijo el chico aún arreglándose el pelo.

****

Meiling- Estas muy preguntón hoy- Dijo la mujer graciosa.

****

Syaolong- Quería saber si conocías a alguien llamado Kinomoto- La cara de Meiling se puso pálida. Syaolong se asombró ante la reacción de su tía.

****

Meiling- ¿De donde has sacado ese apellido?- Preguntó aún pálida como el papel.

****

Syaolong- Lo escuché por ahí- Era mejor no decir demasiado, eso le haría ganar tiempo para concentrar más datos.

****

Meiling- ¿Acaso conoces a alguien con ese apellido?- Preguntó ahora ella de forma insistente.

****

Syaolong- No- La mujer se levantó y le agarró de los hombros, el chico empezó a inquietarse.

****

Meiling- Escúchame Syaolong, bajo ningún concepto le digas a nadie que conoces ese apellido, jamás has oído ese apellido, olvídate de esa palabra, ¿me has entendido? Déjala en paz, ya ha sufrido bastante- La mujer apretó fuertemente las manos en los hombros del chico. Syaolong escuchó bien las últimas palabras de Meiling.

****

Syaolong- *Déjala en paz, ya ha sufrido bastante ¿Por qué Pei preguntó por esa persona?*- El joven tenía que averiguar quién era esa persona.

****

Meiling- ¿Me entendiste Xiaolong?- Repitió la mujer al ver que el chico no la respondía.

****

Syaolong- Sí... sí, claro, tía, jamás he escuchado ese apellido- Dijo aún pensativo.

****

Meiling- Eso espero y una cosa Xiaolong, nunca, pero nunca le digas a Pei que sabes sobre ese apellido, nunca, jamás le digas nada sobre esta persona- La mujer se agachó a la altura de su sobrino y le miró a los ojos, había tristeza en los ojos de la mujer.

****

Syaolong- Ya sabes que la tía no es santo de mi devoción, no te preocupes por eso- La mujer sonrió un poco al comentario del chico- *¿Qué no le diga nada a mi tía? Pero si fue ella quien preguntó, aquí hay algo muy sospechoso*- En ese momento se oyó un extraño revuelo desde fuera del cuarto, Syaolong y Meiling giraron sus miradas a la puerta.

****

Meiling- ¿Qué está pasando fuera?- La mujer se separó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- Syaolong, no salgas de la cama, estás descansando, así que no se te ocurra curiosear, ahora vuelvo- La mujer tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, en la entrada de la habían varias enfermeras bloqueándola. Meiling intentó salir y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

****

Syaolong- Si se creen que voy a esperar aquí sin saber lo que está pasando, van listos- El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y vio a un bullicio de enfermos, doctores y enfermeras mirando algo. El chico se hizo paso entre tanta gente y cuando tuvo un espacio par ver lo que estaba pasando vio para su asombro a su tío en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en el labio. Al otro lado estaba un hombre de pie, sujetado por otros dos hombres.

****

¿?- ¡Soltadme! ¡¿Acaso no me escucháis?! ¡Soltadme he dicho!- El hombre tiraba de sí para abalanzarse sobre Shaoran que se encontraba en el suelo tocándose el labio, la esposa de este se acercó a él para socorrerle. El hombre era alto, con el pelo negro, faz seria y ahora mismo ciega de ira. Intentaba zafarse como fuera de los hombres que le agarraban.

****

¿?- ¡Doctor! ¡Tranquilícese!- Decían los hombres. La esposa de Shaoran le ayudó a levantarse. Shaoran miraba al hombre que le había golpeado con cara triste y ¿culpable?. Syaolong aún estaba asimilando que ese hombre hubiera pegado a su tío, pero enseguida reaccionó y se enfadó, como podía haberse atrevido, iba a ir en medio de aquella pelea cuando notó una mano que le detuvo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su tía, el chico comprendió y permaneció junto a ella.

****

Meiling- Sabía que vendrías a ver lo que ocurría, pero ya que has desobedecido, es mejor que estés junto a mí- El joven afirmó y se quedó quieto. Se volvió a ver lo que seguía aconteciendo.

Shaoran estaba mirando al hombre que le había pegado, los años no le habían hecho perder fuerza, sino todo lo contrario, seguía siendo una persona fuerte, tanto físicamente como de carácter. La mirada era de odio, un extremo odio, sabía cual era el motivo y no le culpaba por ello, sino todo lo contrario, le comprendía, le entendía demasiado bien. El hombre que estaba sujeto por los dos hombres seguía intentando ir hacia ese 'sujeto' y matarle, ese era su deseo ahora, ese fue su deseo durante 10 largos años. Todo el coraje y la ira estallaron al solo verle la cara, sabía que estaba en el hospital, e intentó evitar la habitación que su sobrina le dijo, pero su rencor fue más fuerte que su propia voluntad. No quería crear ningún revuelo, no estando allí la hija de su hermana, pero no pudo evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, deseaba darle su merecido, deseaba hacerle pagar todo lo que su hermana había sufrido por él.

****

Touya- ¡Maldito! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Espera a que me suelten! ¡Cómo te has atrevido a volver!- El hombre gritaba desesperado, Shaoran apartó la vista y Pei se enfureció.

****

Pei- Espere a que le digamos al director del hospital lo que le ha hecho a mi esposo- La mujer estaba molesta, ¿cómo se atrevió a pegar a su esposo?

****

Touya- ¡Y ahora que, te escondes en las faldas de tu mujercita! ¡Mírame a la cara! ¡Cobarde!

****

Pei- Ya es suficiente, que alguien llame al director de este hospital- La mujer estaba indignada, mientras que Shaoran seguía con la mirada perdida. Cada palabra que él decía era verdad, él lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a mirarle, no se atrevía, era demasiado doloroso.

****

¿?- Que tanto revuelo- Un hombre ya casi en sus cincuenta se acercó al grupo de gente- Se puede saber porque nadie está en su puesto- Cuando el hombre se acercó lo suficiente pudo contemplar a uno de sus doctores sujetado por otras dos personas y a un hombre junto con una mujer.

****

Pei- Ese doctor a agredido a mi esposo- La mujer señaló a Touya que seguía sin tranquilizarse. 

****

¿?- Doctor Kinomoto ¿es cierto eso?- Touya miró al hombre y se calmó, se puso recto, pero aún sujeto por los otros dos, por precaución.

****

Touya- Sí- Fue lo único que contestó. Syaolong que había estado presenciando todo, se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de ese hombre.

****

Syaolong- *Kinomoto*- El hombre puso una cara seria y le dijo a Touya que fuera a su despacho, junto con el hombre agredido y su mujer.

****

¿?- Dispérsense, ya no hay nada que ver, váyanse a sus puestos- Dijo el hombre haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad. La gente se empezó a movilizar y Syaolong permaneció con su tía, la mujer no le dejaría marchar. En medio de la confusión una niña buscaba a su tío. Pasaba entre la gente buscándole, pero con la cantidad de personas y al estar todas dirigiéndose hacia ella, incapacitaban que la niña pudiera buscar a su tío.

****

Aika- ¿Tío?- Llamaba la chica. Syaolong la vio, la pequeña parecía buscar a alguien. Aika siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio a una mujer y un niño parados entre la movilización de la gente. Al ver el rostro de la mujer a Aika se le dibujó una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella- Mei A Yi- Llamó la pequeña a la mujer. Meiling alzó la vista y vio como se acercaba, empezó a sentirse nerviosa- Mei A Yi- Syaolong miró a Aika y después a su tía, acaso... ¿se conocían?

****

Syaolong- Tía, ¿te está llamando a ti?- Preguntó algo dudoso. La chica se acercó rápida hasta la mujer, se paró delante de ella y la sonrió.

****

Aika- Ni hao Mei A Yi- Dijo en perfecto chino la pequeña haciendo una reverencia- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Mei A Yi?- Preguntó la chica sin percatarse de la presencia del niño

****

Meiling- Ni hao Aika, estoy aquí visitando a mi sobrino- Dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del chico. Aika le miró y una gota apareció por su cabeza. El chico la estaba mirando de manera seria y amenazante.

****

Aika- *¿Soy yo o este chico está en todas partes?*- La chica reía nerviosa, mientras el joven seguía con una pose de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido- Jejeje, ¿este es tu sobrino?- Repitió incrédula.

****

Meiling- Sí, ¿acaso ya os conocíais?- Preguntó algo extrañada, aquí había algo que escondían.

****

Aika- Más o menos- Contestó la niña.

****

Syaolong- ...- El chico no se mostró con ganas de emplear muchas palabras. La mujer empujó levemente al chico, poniendo su mano en su espalda, para que entrara en el cuarto, allí en medio del pasillo llamaban la atención, además de que no era el mejor lugar para hablar y también estaba la salud de su sobrino, Syaolong debía estar en cama reposando y no de pie. Aika se quedó parada, bajó la cabeza. Meiling la miró y la preguntó.

****

Meiling- ¿No entras?

****

Aika- No, es que estaba buscando a mi tío- Meiling se dio cuenta entonces de que la niña no había presenciado el altercado del pasillo y de alguna manera eso era lo mejor.

****

Meiling- Le vi hace un rato, espérale con nosotros, seguro que ahora llegará- Meiling se acercó a la niña y le tendió una mano, ella la aceptó y entró con Meiling. Syaolong estuvo viendo todo aquello desde la puerta, ¿cómo es que se trataban con tanta familiaridad? Era la pregunta que rondaba en aquellos momentos por su cabeza. Cuando la mujer se acercaba con la chica, Syaolong corrió a meterse en la cama, no quería que le regañaran más de lo debido, no era un niño.

****

Aika- Mei A Yi, ¿cómo está Tiang?- Preguntó, hacía varios meses que no veía a Meiling y a su hijo, su madre había estado ocupada y cuando tenían tiempo libre, siempre salían de la ciudad para una excursión a solas.

****

Meiling- Bien, tiene ganas de verte, hace mucho que no vienes a casa a jugar con él- La dos se sentaron en unos sillones que habían cerca de las ventanas de la habitación.

****

Aika- Yo también tengo ganas de verle, aún me tiene que enseñar unas llaves de defensa- Dijo con entusiasmo. Meiling sonrió y Syaolong que estaba callado interrumpió tan simpática conversación.

****

Syaolong- Perdón por ser tan brusco y cortar tan tierno reencuentro- Dijo de manera brusca y descortés- ¿Pero se puede saber de qué os conocéis?- Preguntó alzando cada vez más la voz.

****

Meiling- ¡Li Xiaolong! ¡Controla ese carácter!- Dijo Meiling levantándose del sillón.

****

Syaolong- Perdón tía, sé que ha sido muy irrespetuoso de mi parte interrumpir de esa manera, pero deseo y **exijo** una explicación ahora mismo, se me están ocultando demasiadas cosas y **exijo** saberlas- El chico estaba bastante enfadado al igual que Meiling en aquellos momentos.

****

Meiling- ¡Cómo te atreves a exigirme a mí! ¡Recuerda con quién estás hablando!- Meiling también tenía su carácter y lo estaba mostrando. Los dos tenían unas miradas muy intensas y Aika estaba algo sorprendida por el tono que había adquirido el chico, pero en una cosa tenía razón, se estaban ocultando demasiadas cosas.

****

Aika- Siento molestar, pero creo que en esta ocasión debo darle la razón a Li- Dijo la niña en medio de la batalla de miradas de las cuales salían chispas. Meiling se giró a ver a la chica y Syaolong también- Al igual que el aquí presente Li, en mi situación también se me están ocultando muchas cosas, al parecer Mei A Yi, eres tía de Li, por lo que debo de suponer que también tienes conocimiento de la existencia de las Cards- Dijo tranquilamente. Meiling se sorprendió a la mención de las Cards- Debo pensar que tu silencio es una afirmación, si es ese es el caso, creo que nos podrías explicar muchas cosas- La chica la miró seria, su mirada verde era intensa, una mirada que calaba hasta el fondo, igual a la de él.

****

Meiling- Aika, Xiaolong, esto no os lo puedo explicar yo, es algo que no debería de contar yo, sino los que estuvieron involucrados- Dijo suspirando al final.

****

Syaolong- Pero tú estuviste allí, en la captura de las Cards- Dijo el chico.

****

Meiling- Sí, pero...- Los dos chicos la habían acorralado con la mirada- Por mucho que insistáis, hay cosas que es mejor no saber y menos preguntar- La mirada de Meiling era triste.

****

Syaolong- Pero respóndeme solo a esto, ¿de qué conoces a esta chica?- Señaló a Aika.

****

Aika- Mi madre es amiga suya- Dijo mientras refunfuñaba- ¿O es que acaso vas a atacar a mi madre por ser amiga de Mei A Yi?- Dijo retante.

****

Syaolong- ¿Y por qué la llamas A Yi? No es tu tía- Dijo enfadado.

****

Aika- Porque me da la gana, niñato malcriado- Dijo esto último casi inaudible, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

****

Syaolong- Pues no puedes llamarla así- Dijo subiendo cada vez más el tono de la conversación, que ahora era una discusión.

****

Aika- Y quién me lo va ha prohibir, ¿Tú?- Dijo condescendiente.

****

Syaolong- No me subestimes cría, que...- Al chico se le estaba hinchando peligrosamente una vena.

****

Aika- Que qué, uy que miedo me das- Dijo burlándose de él- Yo no soy una cría, mocoso- La chica estaba dispuesta a enzarzarse en una pelea, cuando la mujer que estaba presenciándolo todo estalló en risa. Los chicos para ron de discutir para dirigirle una mirada extrañada.

****

Aika & Syaolong- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez y con tono malhumorado.

****

Meiling- Jajaja, vosotros, jajaja, sois igualitos a ellos jajaja el día que se conocieron jajajaja- La chica siguió riendo al recordar aquel suceso.

****

Aika- ¿Iguales...?

****

Syaolong- ¿...A ellos?- Completaron la frase entre los dos.

****

Meiling- Olvidad lo que he dicho- Dijo disimulando su nerviosismo por la metedura de pata.

****

Aika- No, no sé que movidas raras del pasado están ocultándonos a mi y a Li, pero esto no va a terminar aquí, yo, por mi misma y por lo que soy, juro que nada me va ha impedir destapar esos secretos que con tanto recelo se nos esconde- Dijo la niña con mirada seria- No sé que mentalidad tenéis, pero que una cosa quede clara, nosotros no somos iguales a vosotros cuando erais niños, yo siempre he sido consciente de muchas cosas aunque nadie me las hubiera dicho, quizá sea despistada para algunas cosas, pero para otras no. Ahora no voy a dejar que se me esconda la verdad por el mero hecho de que me digan que soy pequeña, porque no lo soy, no soy una niñita, soy mucho más sensata de lo que muchos piensan- Dijo la niña irascible.

****

Meiling- *Tienen un carácter muy parecido, su misma forma de enfadarse, por las mismas cosas que le molestaban, no hay duda que su sangre corre por sus venas*- Meiling estaba algo asombrada, era como si le viera en ella.

****

Syaolong- Tengo que añadir que aunque no me caiga bien ella- Dijo señalando a la chica- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho, se nos está tratando de manera injusta, creéis que porque seamos niños no comprenderemos la realidad, pero creo que hemos afrontado cosas mucho más duras de las que vosotros nos ocultáis, tenemos todo el derecho del mundo de saber lo que sucedió en el pasado, después de todo solo es el pasado, ¿qué mal nos puede hacer el saber?- La pregunta del chico tenía una respuesta, una respuesta que podría hacer daño a varias personas y que abriría viejas cicatrices olvidadas, pero no curadas, el mal que les podría hacer a esas personas las destrozaría. Meiling era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo que había sucedido en el pasado, tanto del lado de uno como del otro. Aún recordaba aquel día.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Un bullicio de gente, todos estaban caminando con prisas, todos se dirigían a un lugar donde otra persona los estaría esperando. Gente de todas las edades, desde el hombre más anciano hasta el bebe que seguía en carrito. Gente de todos los continentes: Europa, África, Oceanía, Asia y como no, América. Una mujer caminaba entre esa gente, se dirigía al encuentro de alguien especial. Caminaba entre la gente, esquivándola, rozándose con ella, siguiéndola. Miró a su reloj, aún quedaba tiempo, no llegaría tarde. Se paró como los demás, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Cuando el disco cambió de color todos cruzaron la calle, cruzándose con las personas que también estuvieron esperando desde el otro lado. Cruzó esa ancha calle hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención.

****

Meiling- ¿Sakura?- Se dijo a sí misma. Se paró entre la gente y dio media vuelta, fue a contracorriente de las demás personas. Rápidamente su paso aceleró buscando a aquella persona que creía haber visto. Todo parecía que lo que sus ojos la mostraron fue una simple ilusión, cuando dio por hecho que todo fue una equivocación sus ojos captaron la figura que buscaba y se acercó hasta ella. Casi a su lado la otra persona se dio media vuelta y las dos se miraron frente a frente, hacia los ojos. La chica no cabía en sí de sorpresa.

****

Sakura- Meiling- Las dos permanecieron mirándose fijamente hasta que una pequeña vocecita las interrumpió.

****

Aika- Mami, aúpame- La niña tiraba de las faldas de su madre. Sakura se agachó a su altura y la miró.

****

Sakura- ¿Ya estas cansada?- Preguntó delicadamente a la pequeña. La chica afirmó tiernamente con la cabeza. Sakura levantó a la niña y la sujetó en sus brazos. Meiling contempló con asombro a la mujer con la niña- Meiling, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó a la atónita china.

****

Meiling- Eres tú, Sakura. ¿Dónde has estado estos tres años?- Preguntó la mujer.

****

Sakura- Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos tranquilamente en otro lugar- Meiling estaba de acuerdo con eso, había muchos misterios entorno a su vieja amiga de primaria.

****

Aika- ¿Tú amiga de mamá?- Preguntó la niña que estaba en brazos de Sakura.

****

Sakura- Sí Ai, es amiga de mamá, una amiga de cuando mamá era pequeña- Dijo con una sonrisa- Una vieja amiga del pasado- Las dos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada durante todo el camino.

~~~~ FIN Flashback ~~~~

Aquel día fue un día revelador para Meiling, nadie, jamás supo que ella se había encontrado con Sakura cuando Aika tenía 2 años, fue una promesa que le hizo jurar. Nadie se enteró de ese secreto, ni siquiera su marido y mucho menos su primo.

****

Meiling- Sabréis la verdad, pero a su debido tiempo, todo tiene sus porqués, solo tenéis que esperar con paciencia- Aika puso cara enfadada, ¿qué era lo que les había sucedido en el pasado?. La pequeña miró su reloj, ya había pasado más de media hora, casi había pasado cincuenta minutos, ¿dónde estaba su tío?.

****

Aika- Mei A Yi, dijiste que vendría mi tío, ¿por qué tarda tanto?- Preguntó preocupada.

****

Meiling- Ahora vendrá, ahora vendrá- Syaolong absorto a todo lo demás le daba vueltas aun solo asunto, estaba pensando en el hombre que atacó a su tío.

****

Syaolong- *¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Y ahora que caigo, ¿quién le dijo a tía Meiling que habíamos llegado a Tomoeda y que estaba en el hospital?*- Se preguntaba.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

****

Director- Me gustaría saber lo ocurrido doctor Kinomoto- Dijo serio el hombre.

****

Touya- Nada- Llevaban así media hora, el doctor solo decía eso: 'nada'. El mayor de los Kinomoto no quiso hablar del tema y no dijo nada que aportara algo para la resolución del incidente.

****

Director- Satsuki- Dijo pinchando un botón del teléfono.

****

Satsuki- ¿Sí señor?- Se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

****

Director- Haga pasar al señor Li y su señora- Touya acentuó el ceño de su ceja y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para marcharse- No, siéntese doctor Kinomoto, usted no se marchará hasta que aclaremos lo sucedido- Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y seguidamente se abrió dando paso al hechicero chino y su esposa- Gracias por quedarse señor Li- Dijo el hombre mientras se puso de pie.

****

Pei- Me gustaría que este hombre fuera expulsado del hospital y que le quitaran la licencia para ejercer la medicina. Y es lo mínimo que pido, porque debería de estar en la cárcel- Dijo la esposa de Li muy indignada.

****

Director- Señora yo...

****

Pei- Nada. Si no hacen eso, les denunciaré- La mujer iba a añadir algo más cuando Shaoran la interrumpió.

****

Shaoran- No, no haremos nada Pei, no se preocupe señor, mi mujer no hará nada, olvidemos todo lo que ha sucedido hoy.

****

Touya- Con que facilidad te olvidas de las cosas ¿no?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

****

Director- ¡Doctor Kinomoto!- Le llamó la atención a Touya- Sea más respetuoso- Touya calló, pero de muy mala gana.

****

Shaoran- No, déjele decir lo que quiera- *Después de todo tiene razón por haberme pegado*- La mujer de Shaoran estaba indignada, como podía dejar a ese hombre libre de castigo cuando casi lo intenta matar. Touya por su parte estaba irritado porque ese sujeto le estaba justificando, no necesitaba la ayuda de ese cretino.

****

Touya- *¿Quién le pidió ayuda a ese tipo?*- No necesito que me justifiques, soy consciente de mis propios actos y se asumirlos- Dijo exacerbado.

****

Pei- Aún se atreve a contestarle así a mi marido cuando no quiere ni presentar una denuncia. ¡Cómo se atreve!- Saltó la mujer de rabia.

****

Shaoran- Pei- La llamó serio. La mujer se sentó a un gesto de su marido, pero reprimiendo todo lo que podía su rabia- No intento justificar lo que hace, solo quiero dejar claro mi punto de vista- Fue lo último que añadió y se levantó. Pei vio a su esposo levantarse e imitó su acción- Buenas tardes- Y abrió la puerta, Pei estuvo detrás de él y dio un último vistazo a la oficina buscando al hombre que agredió a Shaoran. Touya se quedó quieto, maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras le hervía la sangre de impotencia y rabia. La mujer de Shaoran cerró la puerta sin despedirse.

****

Director- Espero que no vuelva a repetirse lo de esta tarde, doctor Kinomoto. Usted es un buen médico, jamás hemos tenido ninguna queja de usted. Por la tontería de esta tarde podría haber perdido la licencia. Espero que la próxima vez no tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias porque tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Esto no es un ring de boxeo, si tiene algún problema con los pacientes o con los familiares de estos, arréglelo con palabras no a base de puños, o en todo caso que no sea dentro del hospital. No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia, pero si llega al caso... entiéndalo, tenemos que mantener la reputación de este hospital- Touya se levantó y marchó a la puerta.

****

Touya- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien- Y con esto el hombre se marchó del despacho.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

****

Aika- ¿Y mi tío?- Murmuró la niña impaciente. Meiling observó la incomodidad que sentía Aika entorno a lo que se refería a Syaolong. El niño observaba fijamente cada movimiento de la niña con ojos desconfiados y cuidadosos de cualquier movimiento sospecho o poco usual, que le hicieran pensar que la chica iba a hacer algo... en contra de ellos.

****

Meiling- Ahora vendrá Xiaolang y después te llevaré a ver donde está tu tío- Dijo la mejor intentando calmar a la pequeña.

****

Aika- ¿El señor Li?- Preguntó aprensiva. Entonces recordó lo que su tío la dijo.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

****

Touya- Quiero que permanezcas lo más alejada posible de ese chico y de su familia. No quiero que vayas a su casa, o que te quedes a solas con él, estate siempre bien alejada de él y jamás, jamás hables con su tío. ¿Entendiste?- El hombre estaba, muy serio y la chica no podía entender porqué su tío quería que permaneciera alejada de esa familia. ¿Acaso los conocía?

****

Aika- Pero... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó temerosa.

****

Touya- Tú solo haz lo que te diga. Manténte alejada de ellos.

~~~~ FIN Flashback ~~~~

****

Aika- *Manténte alejada de ellos. Se lo prometía a tío Touya*- Perdona Mei A Yi, pero tengo que estar pronto en casa, mejor voy a buscarle yo sola. Ahora- La chica se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada e intentó escapar rápida.

****

Meiling- Espera Aika, ahora vendrá Xiaolang e iremos a buscar a tu tío- Insistió la mujer.

****

Aika- No- Agitó energéticamente la cabeza- Conozco muy bien el hospital y no quiero molestar- La pequeña estaba quedándose sin excusas- En serio, no me pasará nada, aquí me conocen casi todas las enfermeras y sé donde suele estar mi tío- La chica sonrió con fuerza, no era una sonrisa natural, pero fue lo bastante convincente para que Meiling la dejara ir.

****

Meiling- Bueno, pues entonces ya nos veremos Aika. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte- Dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña, se arrodilló y le dio un beso en la frente, ante ese gesto de cariño la niña se ruborizó y sonrió ligeramente.

****

Aika- Claro, y Mei A Yi dale recuerdos de mi parte a Tiang- La chica se dispuso a marcharse pero se dio media vuelta al llegar al pomo de la puerta y miró a Syaolong- Eres el ser más cabezota y huraño que he conocido- El chico empezó a enrojecerse de ira, la sangre le estaba hirviendo- y para ser un crío tienes más vidas que un gato, eres insoportable y un borde- Estaba echando humo por las orejas- pero ante todo, te agradezco que me ayudaras en lo del otro día- La temperatura le bajó repentinamente y pestañeó ante el 'agradable' gesto de la niña- Espero que te repongas pronto- La chica sonrió y se marchó.

****

Syaolong- ¿Estará enferma?- Dijo algo sorprendido y totalmente perdido, jamás había sido 'amable' con él y de repente le agradece lo del otro día.

****

Meiling- No, no está enferma. No la conoces lo bastante a fondo para saber como es. Es como su madre, buena y gentil, el único problema es que con la gente que acaba de conocer es muy arisca y desconfiada, como él. También está que muchas veces su genio puede con ella. Dale una segunda oportunidad y ya descubrirás la maravillosa persona que es- El chico la miró dubitativo, prefería alejarse de esa 'maravillosa chica', aunque con la misión que le dio su tío no podría cumplir ese deseo.

****

Syaolong- Bueno, 'Mei A Yi'- Dijo sarcástico y entonando más fuerte Mei A Yi-   
¿Me podrías decir esas confianzas con la niña Kino?- Dijo el chico enfadado.

****

Meiling- ¿Kino?- Se pregunto extrañada- Pero...- Iba a decir algo más cuando por la puerta aparecieron su primo con su esposa- Xiaolang, ¿qué ha pasado?

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

****

Aika- ¿Tío?- Preguntó la chica entreabriendo la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos- ¿Estás ahí?- La pequeña preguntaba cortadamente, esta algo nerviosa ¿y si entraba y veía a un hombre en paños menores?- Nonononono, piensa en otra cosa Aika- Se decía agitando la cabeza- Sería bochornoso si alguien me ve entrar aquí, mejor será que espere fuera- Se fue a esperarle en la sala de médicos, pero alguien la agarró por detrás. La chica se heló y se giró a ver quien era la que le sujetaba.

****

Touya- ¿Dónde ibas?- Cuando vio la cara de su tío dio un respiro de alivio, la había asustado.

****

Aika- Que susto tío Touya, estaba buscándote. Como tardabas tanto salí a buscarte, pero después oí unos gritos y...- La pequeña se paró ante una brusca pregunta de su tío.

****

Touya- ¿Qué viste Aika?- La agarró por los dos brazos y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su sobrina.

****

Aika- N... na... nada- Tartamudeó.

****

Touya- ¿Nada de nada?- Preguntó cerciorándose que la pequeña no hubiera visto tal espectáculo.

****

Aika- Nada- Dijo dudosa.

****

Touya- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que tu madre se preocupe más de lo debido- Se puso de pie y caminaron fuera del hospital.

****

Aika- *Será mejor que no le diga a tío Touya lo de Mei A Yi*- Reflexionó la hija de Sakura.

****

Touya- Dime, ¿qué tal te fue el día?- Preguntó para no ir de camino a casa en el silencio. Los dos se dirigieron hacia un coche azul metalizado, Touya fue al asiento del conductor y Aika se sentó detrás, estaba terminantemente prohibido que la niña se sentará delante. La chica se sentó detrás y se puso el cinturón de seguridad- ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó ajustando el espejo retrovisor para ver a la niña.

****

Aika- Lista- Afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su cara.

****

Touya- Pues ya nos vamos- Arrancó el vehículo y la chica empezó a contarle su día en el colegio.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Andaba de un lado a otro, no paraba de andar inquieta, insegura, estaba dándole un ataque de nervios. Tres personas en la sala seguían sus movimientos, desde un lado a otro.

****

Tatsuki- Tía estáte quieta, no me dejas ver la televisión- Dijo fastidiado, su programa favorito estaba siendo interrumpido incesantemente con la caminata de su tía en la sala.

****

Cherry- Esto no pasaría si el inconsciente de tu padre no tardara tanto en regresar con mi hija sana y salva.

****

Jun- Seguramente no fue nada, no estés tan nerviosa y en todo caso, tu hija estará bien cuidada por las enfermeras. La adoran.

****

Cherry- Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me tiene loca es que... bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir- Dijo agitando los brazos.

****

Jun- Mira, si se cruzaran no hay la más mínima posibilidad que descubra nada de nada, no creo que sea tan agudo y menos si le da un apellido falso, ya le avisaste a Aika que no dijera quien es. Pues ya está- La mujer cogió su taza de té y tomo de él.

****

Fujitaka- Cariño, tranquilízate, mi nieta es una chica muy lista y es capaz de dominar bien la situación- La sonrisa de su padre tranquilizó a la mujer, siempre fue un gran apoyo para ella. Poco después se oyó el ruido de un motor y Sakura salió corriendo a la puerta a recibir a su hija. La niña entró en la casa y detrás de ella su tío.

****

Aika- ¡Hola mami!- La chica la saludó y su madre corrió a abrazarla fuerte- ¿Mama?- La chica estaba desconcertada por la recibida de su madre.

****

Cherry- Touya- La chica le miró seria mientras seguía abrazando su razón de ser.

****

Touya- Tenemos que hablar. Ahora- Sin duda estaba de mal humor y sabía cual era la razón.

****

Cherry- Ai, sube y dúchate, ahora cenaremos- Su hija afirmó con la cabeza y fue a subir las escaleras, no sin antes saludar a toda la familia.

****

Aika- Hola abuelo, tía- Sonrió a los dos, cuando saludó al último la expresión de su faz cambió- TK- Dijo con mirada asesina y voz grave, como si de un desconocido se tratase. El chico la miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

****

Tatsuki- Canija, al fin llegastes. ¿Te costó mucho regresar? ¿O quizá tuviste ayuda de algún liliputiense?- La chica alzó el puño y se le hinchó una vena de la mano.

****

Cherry- Ai, arriba- La chica se resignó, esta vez no le podría contestar. Subió las escaleras muy enfadada, haciendo temblar la casa.

****

Touya- Vamos al despacho- Su hermano pasó por delante de ella y marchó hacia el despacho. Sakura le siguió, las tres personas que estaban en la sala vieron pasar por la puerta a los dos hermanos.

****

Jun- Menos mal que insonorizamos el despacho- Jun y Fujitaka suspiraron, en cambio Tatsuki miraba serio en la dirección por donde pasaron su padre y su tía.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

****

¿?- ¿Has sacado algo de provecho?- Preguntó una voz desde las sombras.

****

Tanaeko- He averiguado ciertas cosas, pero aún necesito más tiempo- Dijo la mujer arrodillada frente a él, se sentía tan humillada, jamás había fallado a su señor y ahora se tenía que arrodillar por culpa de unos... por unos... niños.

****

¿?- ¡NO! ¡No voy a tolerar que pierdas más tiempo! ¡Katane!- Los gritos del hombre se esparcieron por todo el lugar formando ecos. De esa sala oscura y tenebrosa empezó a aparecer una mujer, una mujer que vestía muy suntuosa.

****

Katane- ¿Sí, mi señor?- Se presentó con una sonrisa, miró a Tanaeko y esta la miró con odio. La enemistad que tenían no la disimulaban, era transparente y clara.

****

¿?- Quiero saber como van los hermanos- Ordenó el hombre.

****

Katane- Ya han eliminado a 3 palomas, de momento los hechiceros de occidente no se han percatado de nada, pero aquí en oriente ya empiezan a movilizarse. Cabe decir que Tanaeko ha hecho algo bien, ha encontrado a Li- Dijo sin darle mayor importancia y con un tono altivo

****

¿?- Pero seguís sin saber que pasos va a dar, solo sabéis que el chico Li esta en esa escuela junto con la niña y fue por pura suerte, ¿cómo queréis que piense que sois eficientes si hasta el momento solo habéis tenido 'pura' suerte?- Dijo el hombre irritado y molesto con las mujeres. Ahora no solo había criticado a Tanaeko sino también a Katane.

****

Tanaeko- Señor, ya no habrá más fallos, yo misma me encargaré de ello- La mujer apretó el puño con furia.

****

¿?- Por tu vida Tanaeko, eso espero- Katane tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no soportaba a Tanaeko y estaba ansiosa de que cometiera otro error y así convertirse en la única con derecho de estar cerca de su señor- Ahora marcharos, no quiero ver vuestras caras hasta que no me traigáis resultados- Las dos mujeres se levantaron y se evaporaron- Pronto, muy pronto- Murmuró el hombre.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Habían permanecido callados desde el momento en que entraron, ninguno dio el primer paso, uno por la rabia que guardaba y el otro por el dolor que le causaba el solo mero hecho de pensarlo.

****

Touya- Me lo he encontrado hoy en el hospital. Sabías que pasaría por allí, que el chico que Aika visitaba era el sobrino de ese cretino- Comenzó la conversación con voz indignada.

****

Cherry- Sí- Fue lo único que contestó.

****

Touya- Sabías que Aika se cruzaría con él, que le hablaría- Empezó a subir la voz.

****

Cherry- Sí- No le mentiría, sabía ya por experiencia que eso podría empeorar las cosas.

****

Touya- ¡Podría haber averiguado que tú eres su madre, que la pequeña tiene relación contigo, que es de tú misma sangre!- El tono de su voz había subido de sobremanera.

****

Cherry- ¡Sí, lo sé!- Gritó ante las reprimendas de su hermano, ella no iba ser menos si empezaban a chillarse- No soy una cría Touya, ya soy lo bastante mayor como para darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Dejé de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo.

****

Touya- Entonces como es que hasta ahora no te comportas como la persona adulta y madura que dices ser. Te quedaste embarazada, escapaste de casa y ahora que ese tipo ha vuelto, ese que te dejó, que te mintió, que te engañó y que te utilizó, ese, no haces nada para evitar que se entere de que estás en Tomoeda y para colmo de todo dejas que tu hija le conozca, no impides a la niña que lo conozca, ni siquiera me has avisado de su llegada. Eso lo llamas ser consecuente con tus actos. ¡Aún eres una cría que no sabe nada!- Las duras palabras del mayor de los Kinomoto, hirieron en lo más profundo a su hermana, que se echó a llorar. Touya se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y una ola de culpabilidad le asoló, debía de haberse controlado por mucha ira que tuviera. Era su hermano y lo último que deseaba era ser uno de los causantes de su dolor- Perdóname Sakura, no quise...- Touya se quería disculpar, pero su hermana no le dejó terminar.

****

Cherry- Por favor Touya, no me llames así, Sakura murió hace mucho tiempo, me causa un gran dolor escuchar ese nombre, me recuerda lo tonta que fui. Estoy cansada que me llames así, ella murió, ¿entiendes? ¡Murió!- La mujer se calmó y recobró la compostura.

****

Touya- No es verdad, tu serás siempre mi hermana, mi pequeña Sakura, no quise decir todo eso, tu no fuiste tonta, solo cometiste un error, un error que te hizo madurar- *Maduraste demasiado deprisa y de la manera más dura. Sola*- Pensó Touya.

****

Cherry- Te equivocas Touya, fui una tonta en creerle, pero jamás me arrepentiré de nada, lo que dices que fue un error yo no lo considero así, la vida me dio lo más preciado para mi, Ai, mi niña es mi único mundo y nunca, jamás me arrepentiré de mis actos. Ahora ya no soy tan ingenua, he aprendido y sé lo que tengo que hacer, así que te ruego que no te entrometas en mis asuntos, no te incumben en nada- Las palabras de la pequeña Kinomoto fueron claras y concisas.

****

Touya- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo algo extrañado.

****

Cherry- Llamó el director del hospital para saber como habías llegado. Me contó el incidente de esta tarde. ¿Por qué no te controlaste Touya?- Le recriminó a su hermano.

****

Touya- No es asunto tuyo, yo hago lo que me da la gana.

****

Cherry- No cuando en esos asuntos me involucras a mí y a mi hija Touya, ¿Ai lo vio?- Preguntó algo temerosa.

****

Touya- ¿Qué? La pelea o a él- Preguntó el hombre con enfado.

****

Cherry- La pelea- Dijo levantando la ceja- A él sé que le ha tenido que ver- Dijo como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

****

Touya- ¿Sabes que le ve y no lo impides?- Dijo atónito.

****

Cherry- No sé si le ha visto, pero cabe esa posibilidad. Además Touya, si le ha visto que quieres que haga, ¿qué le prohiba a mi hija ver a alguien que no conoce? No seas absurdo Touya. Además sería muy sospechoso de mi parte ¿no crees?- Argumentó la mujer.

****

Touya- Puede que tengas razón pero aún así deberías de impedirlo- El hombre seguía en sus trece.

****

Cherry- Ah sí, muy bien, la próxima vez le diré a mi hija: 'Ai, no quiero que veas al señor Li'- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

****

Touya- Sakura, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, no quiero que mi sobrina se acerque a ese indeseable. ¿Y si descubre que es tu hija?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

****

Cherry- De eso no te preocupes, hablé con Ai y le dejé bien claro que no le diga a nadie quien es- Dijo tranquilamente.

****

Touya- Vamos, Sakura. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del parecido entre las dos, no podrás ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo- Estaba irritado, solo de pensar en lo que sucedería si ese 'tipo' se enterase, le daba escalofríos.

****

Cherry- En todo caso no es asunto tuyo, ahora respóndeme, ¿Ai te vio pelear en el hospital?- Inquirió a su hermano.

****

Touya- No, estaba esperando en la sala de médicos- La mujer se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, tenía un semblante serio y enfadado en su rostro.

****

Cherry- Espero que jamás vuelva a suceder nada parecido Touya, no quiero que mi hija presencie esa clase de actos y menos de su propio tío, que quede bien claro, Ai es mi hija y no quiero que hagas o digas nada que pueda molestarla, perjudicarla o influirla de manera negativa sobre ella- La mujer se disponía a salir del despacho- Ah, y una cosa más, jamás vuelvas a llamarme Sakura, te lo dije el día que nos volvimos a ver, te lo he dicho hoy y te lo diré siempre esa chica murió, murió el día que se marchó de Japón- Y concluido todo la mujer se marchó. Touya permaneció quieto, apretando el puño con fuerza.

****

Touya- Maldita, maldita la hora en que te cruzaste en el camino de mi hermana, maldito el día que te atreviste a tocarla, maldito desgraciado. Juro que esta vez haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mi mano para que ese infeliz no vuelva a hacerle daño a mi hermana- Touya lanzó su puño contra la pared, con todo la fuerza que se mezcló con su ira y su odio- Lo juro.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

****

Aika- Mamá, ¿sabes? He visto a Mei A Yi- Dijo entusiasmada la chica. Cherry la miró fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

****

Cherry- ¿A Meiling?- Dijo asombrada.

****

Aika- Sí, parece ser que es tía del mocoso repulsivo ese- Dijo al recordar al crío Li. Cherry le echó una mirada de reprimenda y la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Perdón, quise decir el chico Li- Rectificó la pequeña.

****

Cherry- Entonces Meiling está aquí, ¿por casualidad hoy no te encontraste al tío del joven Syaolong?- Dijo como si de la casualidad se tratase.

****

Aika- Sí, hoy estaban la señora y el señor Li, y Mei A Yi- Dijo la chica enumerando con los dedos- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, Mei A Yi me dijo que te diera saludos de su parte.

****

Cherry- Vale, de acuerdo. Ahora será mejor que duermas- La chica trepó hasta la cama y la mujer la arropó. La pequeña le sonrió a su madre y por último, Cherry le dio un beso en la frente a su hija- Buenas noches.

****

Aika- Buenas noches mamá- La madre apagó las luces y salió del cuarto. Aika se giró sobre la cama y quedó apoyada de lado- Buenas noches Keruche- El pequeño guardián estaba en un cajón como hacía antes con la pequeña ama de las Sakura Cards.

****

Kero- Buenas noches- Dijo con gruñidos entre dientes, le molestaba la manera en que lo llamaba la Aika. Lentamente la pesada noche cayó sobre los párpados de la chica.

****

Aika- Mmmmmm, papá- Murmuró entre sueños.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~--~*-~-~-~*

Sombras, frío, miedo, escalofríos, suciedad, desesperación, rápida respiración, una mujer corría entre callejones, miraba siempre a sus espaldas, como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien. La mujer seguía corriendo, por la poca precaución que tenía, un hilo se enredó en sus pies descalzos y cayó al suelo. Poco a poco fue levantándose para seguir su marcha. Cuando iba a reanudar su huida una presión en la espalda la hizo caer al suelo, la mujer miró hacia arriba y gotas de pánico escaparon de sus ojos. Un hombre de gabardina negra estaba sujetando a la mujer con su pierna.

****

¿?- ¿Dónde crees que ibas?- Preguntó.

****

¿?- Por favor, no sé que quiere, le daré todo mi dinero, pero déjeme, por favor- Lágrimas caían precipitadamente por sus ojos hasta desembocar en el suelo.

****

¿?- ¿No estás cansado de las mismas súplicas?- Otro hombre entre las sombras se acercó a este.

****

¿?- Terminemos con esto, esta aún no ha despertado, así que eliminémosla rápidamente- El hombre que estaba reteniendo a la mujer con el pie sacó una espada y la puso en la nuca de la mujer, con la punta del arma fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, llegó hasta las piernas y volvió a subir posando verticalmente la espada encima de su corazón.

****

¿?- Por favor, por favor, no les he hecho nada, por favor- El otro hombre se acercó a la mujer, agarró los pelos de esta y le levantó la cabeza.

****

¿?- Claro que nos has hecho algo- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica.

****

¿?- No, no he hecho nada, no le diré a nadie esto, por favor- Seguía suplicando la mujer.

****

¿?- Ryoju, mátala- Fueron las palabras de sentencia.

****

¿?- Por favor, no, que les he hecho, ¿qué les he hecho?- Rogaba una respuesta, quería saber cual fue su error, que le había conducido a esta locura.

****

Matsawaru- Muy simple, existir- El hombre de la coleta soltó a la mujer y su hermano levantó la espada y sin más dilaciones hundió el arma en el pecho de la mujer. Un grito sordo se oyó por el callejón y unos ojos abiertos derramaban sus últimas lágrimas de vida.

****

Ryoju- Que escandalosas son las mujeres- Dijo el hombre de mechón largo al que le cubría un ojo. Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y limpió la espada.

****

Matsawaru- Otra paloma menos. Aún quedan bastantes, pero muchas de ellas aún no han despertado. Será algo bastante sencillo- Dijo el hombre viendo a la mujer tendida en el suelo.

****

Ryoju- Cuantas más almas atrapemos más difícil se le hará al jefe del clan Li, solo ellas saben donde se situará y en que momento. Nuestro señor debe estar muy satisfecho con el trabajo.

****

Matsawaru- Debemos de tener cuidado, el jefe Li ya ha contactado con la reencarnación de Clow y tengo entendido que el mocoso Li ha encontrado a la portadora.

****

Ryoju- Eso no puede ser, la portadora no debería de haber nacido en esta época, se supone que no se ha creado.

****

Matsawaru- Ya no podemos evitarlo, nació en esta época y es misión de Tanaeko librarse de ella, de momento sus visiones no son alarmantes, después de todo solo es una cría.

****

Ryoju- Una cría que podría evitar nuestros planes.

****

Matsawaru- Sabes muy bien que tenemos todo controlado, todo- Los dos hombres desaparecieron en la noche.

****

N. de la A: Síííííííííííí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin terminé las clases!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejejeje, este capítulo lo tenía apunto de terminar el mes pasado y me pillaron los exámenes, siento haber tardado tanto :P ahora ya he terminado los exámenes y................................ (sonido de tambores y trompetas)................................... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...................................... VACACIONES DE VERANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y..................... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII............................ este año no tendré que estudiar en verano, ya el año que viene es otra historia XP

Pero........................ ahora comienzo mi trabajo de verano :_____________( ¿Por qué nunca tendré dinero? Si tuviera dinero podría prescindir del trabajo de verano, pero....... parece ser tendré q conformarme con no haber suspendido ninguna (q aunq no lo crean, ya es una gran mérito :P)

Parece ser q Touya no ha cambiado su mal carácter, menuda la q armaron en el hospital. Meiling y Pei mejor será tenerlas apartaditas, nunca se sabe lo q puede ocurrir, a todo esto.......... ¿Cómo puede ser q todo el mundo tenga sus diferencias con ella y Li no? ¿tan ciego está? ¿·_·?

Meiling conoce a Aika O_O , ¿sabrá quién es el padre de la niña? ¿sabrá algo más q los demás no sepan? Y los malos, siguen buscando y tramando algo ¬¬ e incluso van matando O_O

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y reclamaciones, llamen al rincón privado de Kassy99 o si prefieren envíenme un e-mail a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es 

La palabra del día: **A Yi: **Significa tía, por lo que habréis deducido muchos. 

P.D. Gracias por esos ánimos, la pila de libros ya esta bien guardadita en un cajón donde se van acumulando a lo largo de los años...... lo quieras o no, nunca se sabe cuando te pueda surgir una duda y necesites ir a consultarlos. Hay personas q me escribieron pero no he tenido tiempo para nada ^^UUUU. Cuando tenga tiempo les escribiré o por lo menos lo intentaré :P

Bye.

****

Kassy99


	10. Tanaeko

7 de Agosto de 2002

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Matsawaru- Debemos de tener cuidado, el jefe Li ya ha contactado con la reencarnación de Clow y tengo entendido que el mocoso Li ha encontrado a la portadora.

****

Ryoju- Eso no puede ser, la portadora no debería de haber nacido en esta época, se supone que no se ha creado.

****

Matsawaru- Ya no podemos evitarlo, nació en esta época y es misión de Tanaeko librarse de ella, de momento sus visiones no son alarmantes, después de todo solo es una cría.

****

Ryoju- Una cría que podría evitar nuestros planes.

****

Matsawaru- Sabes muy bien que tenemos todo controlado, todo- Los dos hombres desaparecieron en la noche.

CAPÍTULO 9: TANAEKO

El sol ya había salido para despertar a la gente, era hora de levantarse y todos estaban desperezándose. En la residencia de los Kinomoto ya había varios levantados. El abuelo Fujitaka se preparaba para ir de viaje, como cada año por aquellas fechas era llamado para realizar una serie de conferencias, así que no estaría en casa durante algún tiempo. Jun se había levantado como de costumbre a realizar los quehaceres de la mañana. Touya había salido momentos antes. La profesora estaba durmiendo en su cama al igual que su hija. Tatsuki se preparaba para su entrenamiento de fútbol. Todo era normal en la casa, todo seguía con normalidad.

"El templo Tsukimine. Tres figuras en una zona alta, cuatro en lo bajo. Un ser alado llega con otra persona. Los labios se mueven, las figuras hablan y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro. La persona en lo alto es un chico, joven, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. Una pantera y una mujer, los dos con alas de mariposa están a su lado. Abajo, hay una chica con ropas extrañas, el chico que la acompaña casi no se sostiene en pie y la otra chica que la acompañaba esta tumbada en el suelo. La chica de ropas extravagantes también va acompañada de una especie de león con alas. Todo es muy extraño.

****

¿?- Nos volvemos a encontrar- Dijo una voz. Aika se movió buscando la voz, pero no vio a nadie. Volvía a estar en un sueño, otro sueño.

****

Aika- ¿Ahora donde me has traído?- Preguntó nerviosa- ¿Qué hago aquí?

****

¿?- Tu papel será importante, tú eres descendiente de aquellas que van siendo objetivo de los asesinos, recuerda que tú eres guía en esta batalla. La lucha que se librará no será luchada por ti, tú tienes la clave y las Cards serán tu ayuda, no te descuides, pequeña. Solo recuerda que para enfrentarte al futuro debes antes conocer el pasado- La voz iba extinguiéndose. Aika había presenciado la batalla del hechicero con bastón en forma de sol y la hechicera con el bastón en forma de estrella.

****

Aika- La forma de la estrella- La chica recordó algunos videos que su tía Tomoyo conservaba y ahora pudo ver bien la cara de las personas que estaban allí, no de todas, pero sí de algunas. La chica con la cámara en la mano era Tomoyo, la chica del bastón de estrella era su madre, los guardianes Kerberos y Yue, su tío Touya y las otras tres figuras aún no las había reconocido, tampoco al chico que acompañaba a su madre. El enfrentamiento fue duro, pero al final, Sakura pudo convertir todas las Clow Cards en Sakura Cards con la ayuda de sus guardianes y el chico. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Todo lo que rodeaba a Aika empezó a oscurecerse y la chica oía unos gritos, una pelea quizá.

****

¿?*- Por favor, déjame entrar.

****

¿?- ¿Para qué? ¿para volver a lastimarla?

****

¿?*- No, esto es un error, tengo que hablar con ella, déjame pasar.

****

¿?- Aclarar qué, ¿qué has jugado con ella? ¿qué ya estabas con otra y que ella solo fue un capricho, un juego? No te parto la cara ahora mismo porque esta en casa y no quiero perturbarla más de lo que está, así que márchate y no vuelvas jamás- El ruido de un portazo."

****

Aika- Ah... ah... ah...- La chica respiraba con rapidez, se despertó al ruido del portazo de su sueño- Es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de sueño, normalmente son sueños con imágenes, no solamente voces- La pequeña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al servicio. Se cambió de ropa y se peinó- Oye Keruche- El guardián dormía plácidamente- ¡Hey! Algodón amarillo volador- La chica le movía con un dedo- Mmmmmmm... que me dijo mamá que le dijera para que se levantara- La chica cruzó los brazos y empezó a pensar- Ah sí, ya me acuerdo- La chica se acercó a la oreja del guardián y le susurró- Hay un desayuno de flan con nata, pastel de fresa, arroz con leche, natillas y bollitos de crema y chocolate esperándote- El guardián abrió los ojos y empezó a preguntar.

****

Kero- Dondedondedondedondedondedonde- Una gota asomó por la cabeza de la chica- ¡¿DONDE?!- La chica se asustó y le cogió al vuelo, tapándole la boca.

****

Aika- ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿No sabes que en esta casa viven otras personas que no deben saber que un peluche sin pilas puede hablar?- Kero se enfadó y le mordió el dedo a la niña- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Se oyó por toda la casa. A Jun se le cayó un plato, Tatsuki se cayó de la silla, Fujitaka salió de la habitación y Cherry se levantó alarmada. La mujer salió corriendo al cuarto de su hija.

****

Cherry- ¿Ai estás bien?- Dijo entrando en la habitación de golpe. La imagen que se encontró delante fue a su hija con una cascada de lágrimas en los ojos y al guardián de los ojos dorados enganchado a su dedo- ¡Kerberos suelta el dedo de mi hija ahora mismo!- El guardián la soltó y la niña le sacó la lengua- ¿Ai estás bien?- Preguntó acercándose a la niña.

****

Aika- Mientras que el peluche ese esté vacunado contra la rabia creo que me recuperaré- La marca de los dientecitos de Kero estaban fijados en el dedo de la niña- Mira, me has dejado marca- La chica le enseñó el dedo al guardián.

****

Kero- Da gracias a que no he hecho nada más grave- Cherry le lanzó una mirada asesina al guardián

****

Cherry- Kero deberías de dejar de morder dedos

****

Aika- Ah... ¿qué no es la primera vez? Así que eres reincidente Keruche. ¿Y no hay bozales para mini guardianes en forma de ovillo de lana?- La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y Kero se disponía a morder de nuevo a la chica cuando Cherry le cogió de la cola y lo paró.

****

Cherry- Esto ya es suficiente. Tú, Kero, te quedarás sin desayuno y tú, jovencita- Aika tragó saliva, cuando su madre la llamaba jovencita nada bueno vendría después de esa palabra- Como vuelva a suceder algo entre Kero y tú, te castigaré lo que te queda de vida, ya tuve bastante una vez como para...- La mujer se percató de lo que dijo y su mirada se tornó triste.

****

Aika- ¿Qué? ¿Ya tuviste problemas con otra persona?- Dijo al peluche- ¿Quién er...?

****

Cherry- Baja a desayunar ahora mismo, no quiero más tonterías- Dijo en tono de madre autoritaria. La mujer salió de la habitación.

****

Aika- Ajá, así que Keruche tuvo sus roces con alguien más. Ya sabía yo que no debía de ser la única que viera en ti un peluche hecho y derecho- La chica soltó una risita y cuando el guardián iba a defenderse la chica salió corriendo de la habitación- Hasta luego, espero que desayunes bien, ups, se me olvidaba, tú no desayunas- La chica le sacó la lengua y Kero se empezó a elevar con la cara roja de ira.

****

Kero- Esa cría es peor que el mocoso, ¡Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí!- Gritó el guardián

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Jun- ¿Habéis oído eso?- Preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo.

****

Cherry- No, que va- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras una enorme gota aparecía sobre su cabeza.

****

Aika- ¿Qué ruido?- Dijo al llegar al comedor, la chica se acercó a la mesa y se sentó- Seguramente algún gato- Dijo como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Desde cuando los gatos gritan?- Preguntó dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa a su primita mezclado con un tono burlón.

****

Aika- Desde que los primos son monos que no han evolucionado. Solo una persona, una PER - SO - NA podría entenderlo- Las madres tenían una enorme gota en sus cabezas, cada mañana la misma historia, ahora Sakura sabía lo que debía sentir su padre cuando se peleaba con su hermano.

****

Cherry- *No debería haberle explicado la evolución del hombre*

****

Jun- *Bendigo el día en que llegue la paz a esta casa*- Las dos madres rezaban para sus adentros- Bueno Tatsuki date prisa, no querrás llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

****

Aika- ¿Para qué? Nadie echará de menos a un manta como él- Dijo la niña por lo bajo. Fingía una sonrisa inocente y tierna como si jamás hubiese roto un plato. Su primo alzó una ceja y la miró precavido, se limpió la boca y se levantó de su asiento.

****

Tatsuki- Me voy, antes de que me riñáis por las tonterías que me hace decir esa pulga- El chico salió corriendo hacia la puerta, se calzó velozmente y atravesó la puerta. Mientras esto sucedía, Aika reaccionaba ante la burla de su primo, otra vez la había llamado pulga.

****

Aika- ¡¡¡TK juro que un día de estos te arrepentirás!!!- Dijo con una pierna en la mesa y otra en la silla y con una vena hinchada en la frente. La madre de la chica le lanzó una mirada reprochándole su actitud, la niña notó la mirada- Jejeje, perdón- La chica se bajó lentamente sin mostrar su rostro, ocultó su mirada tras unos pelos rebeldes, se sentó en la silla con la mirada baja y un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

****

Cherry- Ai, te he repetido varias veces que jamás te subas a la silla ni a la mesa. Compórtate cuando estemos en la mesa jovencita- Otra vez esa palabra, cuando la llama jovencita significaba que estaba hablando muy en serio o en otras palabras, la estaba regañando.

****

Aika- Sí, no volveré a comportarme así- *Pero cuando tenga la oportunidad, ese primo mío se arrepentirá*- La chica sonrió con una sonrisa angelical como si nada malo pudiera hacer mientras pensaba en una forma de vengarse.

****

Cherry- Pequeña revoltosa, no me sonrías así, no soy ni tus amigos ni tus profesores ni tus tíos, soy tu madre y te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, así que cualquier cosa que estés pensando hacer bórralo de tu mente, revoltosilla- La mujer la miró con sonrisa juguetona, se levantó de su asiento, le cogió de la nariz y se marchó de la sala. La mujer se dirigió a la entrada y empezó a calzarse. Jun sabía donde iba pero Aika no, curiosa por saber donde iba a esas horas fue a la entrada a preguntar.

****

Aika- ¿Dónde vas mamá?- La mujer giró un poco la cabeza y la sonrió.

****

Cherry- A casa de una vieja amiga- La mujer se levantó y cogió su bolso.

****

Aika- ¿Qué amiga?- Preguntó aún más curiosa que antes, se acercó a su madre hasta llegar al borde del peldaño donde se dejaban los zapatos de la entrada. Tenía la ligera sospecha sobre quien hablaba- ¿Quizás vas a la ciudad a ver a Mei A Yi?- Dijo como si no fuera al caso.

****

Cherry- No des más rodeos, si quieres venir a ver a Tiang prepárate en 2 minutos que no te espero- A la niña le brillaron los ojos y corrió en seguida a su habitación, subió velozmente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bajó de nuevo, la mujer pestañeó de asombro por la rapidez de la niña.

****

Aika- Ya estoy lista- La chica se calzó y sonrió a su madre, la mujer puso su mano detrás del cuello de su hija y la empujó hacia la puerta.

****

Cherry- Que impaciente eres, no sé de donde has sacado esa cualidad- Suspiró la mujer.

****

Aika- Como dice Lily es mi marca de fábrica: Única, personal e intransferible- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras imitaba a su amiga.

****

Cherry- ¿Marca de fábrica?- Pestañeó incrédula.

****

Aika- Sí, dice que tengo unos rasgos únicos: Mi encantadora sonrisa- La pequeña empezó a sacar dedos según contaba. Las dos se dirigieron al coche- mi dulce impaciencia, mi gran corazón y sobre todo dice que mi alma es única y que jamás cambie- La chica se sonrojó un poco.

****

Cherry- Se ve que la unión entre Tomoyo y Eriol ha creado a una chica dulce como Tomoyo y engatusadora como Eriol- Dijo con una risita. La verdad es que esa mezcla era peligrosa, muy peligrosa. 

****

Aika- No te rías. Lily es muy... no sé, a veces da miedo- Dijo con una gota en su cabeza. Las dos iban por la carretera hacia la ciudad.

****

Cherry- Y seguro que te da más miedo cuando está con la cámara de vídeo- Dijo recordando a su amiga de la primaria cuando la grababa en las capturas de las Cards.

****

Aika- La verdad es que asusta un poco pero siempre me ha apoyado cuando más la he necesitado- La mujer miró a su hija seriamente, la verdad es que su hija y ella habían vivido una vida muy dura.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Pronto pisó tierra y la gente salía al encuentro de nuevo del firme suelo, después de varias horas de viaje, el agotamiento y el cansancio no eran menos. Un barullo de gente invadió de repente los pasillos, una gruesa cinta negra giraba con bolsas y maletas sobre ella. Gente que se encontraba y se abrazaba, gente que entraba para marchar a otro lugar, gente que venía de otro lugar, gente que buscaba su destino, gente que se encontraba con él. Sentimientos perdidos, sentimientos encontrados, confusión, agitación, calma, serenidad, confusión, muchos sentimientos encontrados en un solo lugar. Un hombre alto, moreno y de mirada ámbar oscuro, vestido con traje, algo arrugado de las horas sentado, esperaba de pie junto con unas maletas al lado de una columna cuando un chico también de cabellos castaños y mirada mucho más oscura que la del hombre se acercó a este. 

****

¿? 1- Encontré un taxi, nos espera fuera- El chico se agachó y cogió una bolsa de viaje y una maleta pequeña que empujaba como si fuera un carrito gracias a las ruedas que tenía.

****

¿? 2- De acuerdo- El hombre cogió las otras dos maletas, que eran más grandes, y siguió al chico.

****

¿? 1- La verdad, es que podrías haber tardado menos con tus asuntos, mira que mudarnos ya comenzado el curso, ¡ay! Que hermano me dieron- Dijo en exagerado tono dramático. El chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

****

¿? 2- No te quejes, que te he traído, si no fuera por tu querido hermano no hubieras ni pisado un pie fuera de tu cuarto- El taxista se acercó a los dos extranjeros reconociendo al chico con el que antes había hablado y los ayudó con las maletas.

****

¿? 1- Eres un...- El chico iba a soltar un improperio cuando la sonrisa de su hermano mayor le detuvo.

****

¿? 2- Vamos, suéltalo- El hombre tenía un brillo victorioso en sus ojos, el chico sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera molestar le significaría coger el vuelo de vuelta a casa y eso significaba la vuelta con sus estirados padres.

****

¿? 1- Ahora no me da la gana- Dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de coger una rabieta. Metieron todas las maletas en el maletero y con la bolsa que llevaba el chico y un maletín que llevaba el hombre, en todo momento, se metieron en el taxi.

****

Taxista- ¿A dónde les llevo?- El hombre sacó un papel con la dirección de un piso y el taxista encendió el motor para dirigirse hacia el lugar.

****

¿? 2- Cuando lleguemos quiero que pongas todas las cosas en su sitio, no quiero que mañana cuando vaya al colegio me tenga que tropezar con algo tuyo- El chico giró la cabeza y miró al hombre con malas intenciones, no podría decirle nada pero una mirada no iba a matar a nadie.

****

¿? 1- ¿Impaciente por comenzar las clases?- El hombre se sobresaltó por el tono que el chico había empleado, no era un tono burlón cualquiera, había otras intenciones detrás, había formulado la pregunta con picardía y una sonrisita juguetona.

****

¿? 2- No seas impertinente- Y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

****

¿? 1- ¡OYE!- Dijo el chico enfadado- No hace falta que descargues así tu euforia, solo es tu no...- El chico no pudo decir nada más porque el hombre le había dado otro golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. El taxista con una enorme gota les preguntó de donde procedían.

****

Taxista- Siento ser indiscreto, se ve que son extranjeros, ¿de dónde son?- El hombre se sentó seriamente recobrando la compostura, la verdad es que por suerte habían estado hablando en inglés, lo cual significaba que el taxista no se habría enterado de nada.

****

¿? 2- Somos de Nueva York- El taxista le sonrió al ver el buen manejo del idioma por parte del hombre.

****

Taxista- ¿Ya ha venido antes a Japón?- Le preguntó al ver que bien se manejaba con el idioma.

****

¿? 2- No, soy profesor de inglés para los japoneses que llegan a EEUU- Explicó con una sonrisa.

****

Taxista- Le gustará la ciudad, es muy bonita- Dijo mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor.

****

¿? 2- Seguro, no lo dudo, tiene que haber muchas cosas bonitas en esta ciudad- Se dijo para sí mismo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

La situación no podía ser peor. La tensión del momento era más que palpable. Las personas ahí presentes se sentían de la manera más incómoda posible, en ese momento todos deseaban salir de ese cuarto, era una situación insostenible. Cherry había llegado con su hija a visitar a Meiling, pero ahora la situación había sufrido un vuelco inesperado. La mujer se vio sorprendida por la inesperada visita de Shaoran, por suerte su hija estaba con el hijo de Meiling, aunque no sabía hasta cuando podría evitar que se enteraran de la verdad. Ahí y ahora, en esa sala de estar, se encontraban tres personas, Meiling, Shaoran y Cherry. Meiling estaba sudando de los nervios. Cherry intentó evitar en todo momento la insistente mirada de Shaoran y el silencio era el único que hablaba en el cuarto.

En el jardín trasero de la casa también había una situación incómoda, pero no tan exageradamente inquietante como la de los adultos. Los tres niños parecían estar en un ambiente menos tenso, los únicos que parecían no poder ni verse eran Aika y Syaolong pero lo fingían por la presencia de Tiang. El chico había notado la enemistad, pero no dijo nada para no empeorar las cosas.

****

Tiang- Esto... mmm... Syaolong... Aika... mmm... ¿os conocíais de antes?- Preguntó con una gota en la cabeza al ver como se lanzaban rayos fulminantes.

****

Aika & Syaolong- Para mi desgracia sí- Dijeron los dos a la vez. Se miraron más desafiantes, si aún se podía mirar de manera más fiera. Se dieron la espalda el uno al otro. Los dos se cruzaron de brazos. Tiang solo pudo aumentar la gota que tenía en la cabeza.

****

Tiang- *Después de todo los polos iguales se repelen*- Se decía mentalmente mientras se le escapaba un suspiro desalentador. Aika miró a Tiang y este empezó a sudar nervioso, la mirada de la chica se suavizó levemente, pero seguía con actitud agresiva.

****

Aika- *Voy a matar a alguien como no saquen a este mocoso de mi vista*- La chica volvió la cabeza de nuevo al frente. Como si Tiang hubiera leído la mente de la chica empezó a ponerse todavía más nervioso. Parecía a punto de derretirse ya que era semejante a un trozo de hielo en el infierno.

****

Syaolong- *Y pensar que tendré que estar vigilando a esa niña repelente*- La chica empezó a mover de arriba abajo la punta del pie, haciendo ruido cuando su pie tocaba el suelo. El chino que estaba escuchando el golpeteo del pie contra el suelo empezó a enfurecerse, la chica le estaba atacando los nervios- ¿Podrías dejar tu pie en paz?- Le dijo de mala manera dándose la vuelta.

****

Aika- Yo hago lo que me place, si te molesta puedes irte a otra parte- La chica también se dio la vuelta con la cara roja de enfado. Ahora estaban cara a cara, un enfrentamiento directo.

****

Syaolong- La que debería irse eres tú, yo soy primo de Tiang, tengo más derecho que tú de estar aquí- La chica tenía una vena hinchada en la frente. Tiang estaba empezando a temblar del nerviosismo y decidió pararlos antes de que hicieran algo realmente estúpido.

****

Tiang- Creo que será... - No pudo terminar la frase, la bomba ya había sido lanzada, solo se podía esperar al estallido y después a mirar los destrozos provocados.

****

Aika- ¿A sí? Pues que bien, pero creo que aunque tengas esos lazos familiares seguro que no eres tan bien acogido, eres un tonto, niñato malcriado, con mal carácter que se enfada por cualquier niñería, solo te voy a decir cinco palabras: **Madura de una vez mocoso**- La chica se acercó sacando un dedo y empujándole con él a cada palabra que había dicho, el chico retrocedió a cada golpe del dedo en su pecho. Ya en los límites de su paciencia, cogió la mano de la chica y la sujetó antes de que volviera a golpearle.

****

Syaolong- ¿Qué yo tengo mal carácter? Mira quien fue a hablar, doña histérica. Tú si que no paras de enfadarte por cualquier niñería, seguro que no haces más que frustrar a la gente con tus chillidos, pataletas y berreos- De repente la chica se alzó a la batalla, se soltó de golpe y lanzó una patada al chico en el costado, este la paró bloqueándola con el brazo- *Sabe luchar*- Pensó algo asombrado. La chica retrocedió unos pasos y le miró con sonrisa confiada, ninguno de los dos se dejó intimidar.

****

Aika- Así que... una chica que chilla, da pataletas y berrea, ahora te voy a enseñar como es esa chica- Aika se alzó sobre él y este se escapó deslizándose a un lado- *Es rápido*- Cuando recobró el equilibrio en el suelo para atacar de nuevo, miró a su lado y le lanzó una patada horizontal, hacia el estómago. El chico la bloqueó y le sujetó con las dos manos el pie, lo impulsó hacia arriba y la chica hizo una pirueta en el aire cayendo de pie nuevamente. La chica era ágil y sabía como caer de pie, como un gato.

****

Syaolong- *Es buena*- Por primera vez desde hacia algún tiempo, el chico sonrió, se puso en posición de batalla y esperó a su siguiente movimiento.

****

Tiang- Esto se pone interesante- Se dijo para sí mismo. Tiang ya había luchado con los dos anteriormente, sabía como eran sus habilidades de lucha y sabía que esta sería una lucha reñida e igualada.

****

Aika- ¿No atacas?- Dijo la chica que también estaba esperando en pose de lucha.

****

Syaolong- Las chicas primero- Dijo con mofa. Los se quedaron parados, mirándose a los ojos.

****

Tiang- *Un buen luchador sabe medir las habilidades del contrario con solo mirarle a los ojos*- Recordó las lecciones que le dieron.

****

Aika- Muchas gracias, pero tú primero- Los dos se seguían mirando a los ojos fijamente, estaban quietos, esperando, como el cazador que espera sigiloso a que su presa se mueva, pero en esta situación ¿quién sería el cazado?. Siguieron durante un tiempo así hasta que en un momento dado se alzaron al mismo tiempo, uno contra el otro.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Habían estado callados desde que llegó Shaoran, de eso hacía ya casi media hora, ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra, Meiling solo esperaba expectativa a que alguien rompiera el hielo, pero al parecer ella tendría que actuar. Tomó aire y suspiró.

****

Meiling- ¿Qué te trae aquí Xiaolang?- Como pregunta para el inicio de una charla tranquila estaba bien.

****

Shaoran- Como cuando fuiste ir al hospital Syaolong se acordó de Tiang decidí venir a visitaros- Su mirada no se separaba de Cherry- Pero no sabía que mantenías contacto con Sakura- La chica frunció el entrecejo a Shaoran- Perdón, Cherry- Se retracto sin realmente disculparse.

****

Cherry- Para ti Starlight- Dijo la mujer con tono áspero. Shaoran la analizó profundamente, el cambio de actitud era más que notable y su mirada alegre era dura y fría, por lo menos para él, los años la había convertido en una mujer fría y dura.

****

Meiling- Ehhhh.......- La mujer no sabía de que hablar después de ese corto cruce de palabras, la tensión era imposible de aguantar, en cualquier momento empezarían a pelear, se veía venir en el momento que Shaoran pisó la sala.

****

Cherry- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, está tarde esta siendo algo incómoda- La mujer se dispuso a levantarse cuando Shaoran lo evitó.

****

Shaoran- No, espera, deseo hablar contigo- Meiling había visto esperanza cuando Sakura quería marcharse, pero al decir esas palabras toda esperanza se desvaneció, suspiró resignada, parecía que irremediablemente aquella tarde haría de árbitro.

****

Cherry- Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir puedes comunicársela a Eriol y después él me lo dirá- Dijo creyendo que se trataba del asunto tan importante del que quería hablar con Hiragizawa y supuestamente ella.

****

Shaoran- Se trata de una alumna tuya- Dijo al comprender a lo que se refería Sakura. Las mujeres palidecieron al decir eso. Al parecer el asunto era sobre...- Quisiera saber todo lo que me puedas decir de Aika Kino- Sí, todo temor no era infundado, quería hablar de la hija de Sakura.

****

Cherry- ¿Y para qué quieres saber algo de esa niña?- Preguntó ahora sin motivos de salir de la sala.

****

Shaoran- Más que nada, la razón por la que ella tiene tus Cards- No dio ningún rodeo fue justo al punto.

****

Cherry- Yo le di las Cards- Admitió. Meiling estaba mirándola con preocupación ¿qué excusa le iba dar a Shaoran?

****

Shaoran- ¿Y por qué?- Los dos primos miraron expectativos la respuesta de la profesora.

****

Cherry- Porque tiene poderes mágicos, creí conveniente que ella fuera la que custodiara las Cards, sus poderes son mayores que lo míos, quizá no muy pulidos, pero mayores. Kero y Yue están de acuerdo con mi decisión, al igual que Eriol- No era cierto del todo cierto, pero tampoco era enteramente una mentira, en ese momento no podía dar más explicaciones.

****

Shaoran- ¿Entonces sus padres poseen magia?- La gran pregunta... los padres.

****

Cherry- Sí- Fue la única respuesta. Shaoran la miró con sospechas, aunque lo ocultaba estaba nerviosa, se veía por como movía ahora el pie.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y quiénes son?- Definitivamente estaba acorralada, no había escapatoria, hubo un gran momento de silencio, Shaoran esperó lo necesario y se aseguró que se le había oído- ¿Me has oído? ¿Quiénes son los padres?- Exigía Shaoran ahora. Meiling miró a Sakura con mayor preocupación. Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró, los volvió a abrir y abrió la boca justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Una doncella de la casa entró con nerviosismo.

****

Doncella- Siento entrar sin llamar pero tiene que venir enseguida señora, rápido- La urgencia en la voz de la chica fue notada por todos, Meiling sonrió a los dos invitados y sacó a la doncella fuera para poder discutir lo que pasaba, un momento después de salir volvió a entrar Meiling con cara pálida, era la misma imagen de la preocupación.

****

Meiling- Cherry ven conmigo, es algo importante, si no es molestia Xiaolang espera aquí, será solo un momento- Sakura se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta junto con Meiling.

****

Cherry- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo algo aturdida, la aparición de la doncella fue muy oportuna, pero ahora estaba algo intranquila, era evidente que algo no andaba bien.

****

Meiling- La doncella me ha dicho que Aika y Xiaolong están peleando- Cherry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

****

Cherry- *El sobrino de Shaoran ¿Pero como me he olvidado de él?*- Se preguntó preocupada- Meiling... ¿Dices que están peleando? ¿Cómo es que no lo he sentido? Aunque solo sea una pelea debería de haber notado las auras.

****

Meiling- No puedes notar nada a causa de la barrera protectora que hay sobre esta casa. Debes darle gracias a Dios de que sea así, si no Shaoran ya hubiese descubierto a Aika- En eso tenía mucha razón, las dos mujeres llegaron al jardín y los dos niños se encontraban frente a frente, jadeantes, estaban sucios, polvorientos y sudorosos. Se veía el cansancio en sus cuerpos, pero sus espíritus de lucha no pararían hasta que uno de los cayera. Cuando se iban a volver a alzar Sakura los chilló.

****

Cherry- ¡ALTO!- Los dos chicos pararon de golpe y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz. Syaolong estaba asombrado, Aika tenía reflejado miedo en sus ojos.

****

Aika- *Ahora si que estoy en un buen lío*- La chica se puso recta e hizo una reverencia, como si la pelea jamás hubiera existido para ella, ahora solo se concentraba en su madre- Puedo explicarlo- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

****

Cherry- Te doy tres segundos- La chica miró la cara enfadada de su madre, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Se giró hacia los dos chicos y prefirió seguir la táctica de emergencia: La retirada.

****

Aika- Tiang nos veremos otro día- Le sonrió y se dirigió a Syaolong- Y tú...- Echó un último vistazo a su madre y vio que estaba muy enfadada así que se apresuró- ... eres un luchador excepcional, espero tener la oportunidad e poder enfrentarme a ti y retiro todo lo dicho, una persona que es tan buena luchando debe ser alguien fuerte y valiente- Y salió corriendo, pasó a su madre y se paró delante de Meiling- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Mei A Yi- Y atravesó toda la casa corriendo, sin ser vista por Shaoran que estaba en la sala sentado y esperó al lado del coche. Cherry suspiró resignada. Syaolong estaba de pie con la mirada en el suelo.

****

Tiang- Ehhh... Xiaolong- El chico se puso delante. Syaolong estaba totalmente colorado, jamás había sido halagado de esa manera y mucho menos por una chica a la que consideraba repelente.

****

Syaolong- *¿Por qué me siento así?*- El corazón le latía aceleradamente y sentía calor, no podía olvidar la cálida sonrisa que acababa de ver en el rostro de la niña- *Esto es por el ejercicio... sí... por el ejercicio, solo necesito beber agua y descansar*- El chico levantó la cabeza aún colorado. Nadie notaría su sonrojo al acabar de terminar una lucha.

****

Cherry- Disculpa las molestias Meiling, debería de haber avisado que iba a venir, también disculpa este incidente- Le regaló una sonrisa tímida y algo avergonzada.

****

Meiling- No pasa nada, solo fue un juego de niños, ya sabes como son Tiang y Aika, además de que Syaolong hace lo mismo siempre que viene- Los chicos se acercaron a las dos mujeres. Syaolong se estaba abanicando con la mano para recuperar el aire y Tiang se reía.

****

Tiang- ¿A qué no esperabas a que fuera tan buena luchando?- Se mofó de su primo, la chica le estaba dando una paliza.

****

Syaolong- La verdad es que si, creí que no sabría gran cosa- Dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la chica.

****

Tiang- Se debe a que da clases desde que era una niña, la verdad es que viviendo en Nueva York tienes que saber defenderte- Esa información captó la atención del joven Li.

****

Syaolong- ¿Nueva York?- Preguntó asombrado.

****

Tiang- Sí, solo hace unos años que está aquí, oí que su madre se escapó y que cuando la encontraron estaba en Nueva York- Dijo al oído de su amigo. Los dos estaban enfrente de las mujeres. Cherry se giró y se agachó a la altura del niño Li.

****

Cherry- Hola joven Li, discúlpala, es una chica muy impulsiva, me alegra ver que estas recuperado- El chico se sintió algo incomodado, esa mujer le hacía sentir como un niño, parecía tener un aura maternal muy acogedor y cálido que le hacia sentir gran simpatía por la mujer.

****

Syaolong- No tiene mucha importancia, estoy mejor ahora, la verdad es que vine a entrenar con Tiang, pero no me importa haber luchado con Kino, no se tiene que disculpar por ella, no es su madre- Dijo algo tímido. Las dos mujeres se miraron algo aliviadas, el niño no se había percatado del parentesco de las dos.

****

Cherry- Bueno, espero que no te metas en ningún lío y que te mejores del todo pronto- La mujer se levantó y se despidió de todos- Cuídate Tiang, espero volver a verte pronto Meiling- La mujer se dio la vuelta pero se paró repentinamente- Ah, se me olvidaba, despídeme de Li- Y la mujer se marchó. Meiling se giró mirando a los dos niños, los chicos esperaban una reprimenda por el alboroto que habían causado, pero en lugar de eso...

****

Meiling- Entrad y comed algo, tú Xiaolong lávate y cámbiate de ropa- Los chicos la miraron incrédulos- Vamos, deprisa- Sin más demora y antes de que se arrepintiera y decidiera regañarlos entraron corriendo en la casa- *Nunca fue más oportuno el alboroto de estos críos*- Pensó con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la casa.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

La chica miraba sus manos, no se dignaba a mirar a la cara de su madre, esperaría hasta que la regañara. Desde que salieron de la casa habían pasado unos minutos.

****

Cherry- Sabes que estoy enfadada ¿verdad?- Dijo seria la mujer.

****

Aika- Sí- Respondió miedosa.

****

Cherry- Nunca pensé que podrías armar tal alboroto- La mujer suspiró y siguió regañándola- Y sin contar que el chico acababa de salir del hospital, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras herido? ¿o tú? Tienes que controlar mejor tus emociones- La chica apretó con fuerza las manos y los ojos, pero sintió algo sobre la cabeza, levantó la cara y vio la mano de su madre sobre ella- Pero no ha pasado nada, espero que no vuelvas a hacer ninguna locura así, no me gusta que te pelees, no quiero que te hieran, sabes muy bien que solo debes de pelear cuando tengas que defenderte, jamás te aproveches de lo que sabes y de tu fuerza para atacar a otras personas, no quiero que te hieran- La chica sonrió débilmente, su madre estaba preocupada- Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre...- Dijo en un susurro, pero la niña lo oyó perfectamente. Ahora se sentía enfada consigo misma.

****

Aika- *Soy tonta, he hecho que mamá se sienta triste*- Las dos continuaron calladas durante lo que quedaba de trayecto.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

La noche se hizo sobre la ciudad, las calles de los barrios estaban desiertas, la gente estaba durmiendo en sus hogares, en sus acogedoras casas, dentro de sus cálidas camas. Era hora de soñar, de hacer volar la imaginación, llegar a un mundo creado por sí mismo, un mundo creado a tu antojo, un paraíso propio, un lugar privado e íntimo, lejos de la dura realidad, lejos del frío, en un mundo donde tus más fervientes deseos se pueden realizar, donde tú eres el que controla todo y no la marioneta que es manejada por hilos. El paraíso que se formaba era ajeno a lo que esa noche iban a vivir varias personas.

Una mujer andaba en las calles, vestía con ropa oscura, su cara estaba oculta en las sombras de un sombrero. Caminaba lenta y sinuoso, tranquila mientras iba a sonde su presa yacía, segura de que no escaparía. Las calles estaban desiertas y su caminar era el único ruido de la noche, era una noche fría, por alguna razón era más helada que otra cualquiera. Por delante había un sendero de luces, pero a sus espaldas solo había oscuridad, por donde pasaba se fundían las luces de las farolas, dejando las calles en completa oscuridad, no había luna llena y sin la luz de las farolas no había otra clase de iluminación. Seguía avanzando hasta que llegó donde quería, a una casa. Se paró frente a ella y alzó la mirada hasta pararse frente a una ventana.

****

¿?- Ven- Su susurro frío pero tentador, dulcemente malicioso e hipnotizador se mezcló con el viento y fue llevado hasta la ventana, pasó por una hendidura y llegó hasta los oídos de una persona que ahora estaba pacíficamente durmiendo- Ven conmigo- Llamaba con fría suavidad- Ven, mi pequeña- La chica que estaba durmiendo se levantó, tenía aún los ojos cerrados, se destapó y salió de la cama. El pequeño peluche que tenía al lado no notó la marcha de la niña. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Lentamente bajaba las escaleras, andó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta principal- Acércate a mí, pequeña- La niña salió descalza de la casa- Eso es, acércate- La niña bajó las escaleras del porche y se dirigió a la calle, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo ni sobre su mente, solo hacía lo que la decía la voz de su sueño, la voz que no era tan imaginaria de lo que realmente creía. La mujer se desató la gabardina y metió una mano dentro, buscando algo, en su cintura colgaba un objeto que desenfundó y que resultaba ser un puñal- Más cerca- Seguía susurrando. La niña avanzó hasta llegar a la calle, ahora solo las separaban unos metros.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Se movía intranquila, estaba siendo una noche muy pesada, de repente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, pero algo la intranquilizó. Se quedó quieta hasta que oyó un ruido, una puerta se abría, seguramente era uno de los chicos que tenía sed y se ha levantado a ir a beber. No era mala idea, apartó las sábanas y se puso los zapatos, cogió una bata y se marchó a la cocina, antes pasó por la habitación de su hija, tenía la sensación de que debía asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta un escalofrío pasó por su espalda, un mal presentimiento. Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación pero no halló lo que buscaba, su hija no estaba en la cama. Avanzó preocupada hacia la cama, apartó totalmente las sábanas y el miedo y la desesperación se dibujaron en su rostro. Inmediatamente despertó al peluche que descansaba al lado.

****

Cherry- Kero, Kero, Kero- Agitó al peluche y este abrió los ojos.

****

Kero- ¿Eh? ¿Es hora de desayunar?- Dijo mientras bostezaba.

****

Cherry- Kero ¿dónde esta Ai?- Preguntó al guardián. El peluche iba a contestarle que al lado suyo, pero cuando giró la cabeza no vio a la niña. De repente los dos sintieron una presencia fuera de la casa, era la presencia de Ai. Sakura corrió hacia la ventana y afuera vio a su hija, caminando hasta donde se hallaba una mujer con algo brillante en la mano, pronto un espantoso terror la invadió, se apartó de la ventana y salió corriendo hasta la entrada. El guardián abrió la ventana y salió volando hasta las dos personas.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

Como cada noche se levantó agitado y sudoroso, había tenido otro sueño, pero como siempre no se acordaba que había soñado, solo sabía que era algo angustioso, algo importante, algo del pasado, pero por más que intentaba recordar no podía, era imposible. El hombre salió de la cama sin despertar a la mujer que dormía con él. Bajó a su sala de meditación, como cada noche, tenía que pensar.

En esa misma casa había otra persona que no podía conciliar el sueño. Se movía sobre la cama, no podía parar de pensar en esa sonrisa, tan brillante, tan alegre, tan pura, tan bonita, tan... imposible de olvidar. De un salto decidió salir de la cama y tomar algo de aire, a ver si podría olvidar esa tontería, se estaba volviendo blando, debía de recuperar la compostura. Salió al balcón de su habitación y aspiró el aire frío de la noche, apoyó los brazos en el balcón y pensó en lo que había sucedido esa tarde, después del incidente con la chica, se duchó y comió, de camino de vuelta no le dijo nada a su tío, no quería que se enterase de que una chica casi le había vencido. Entonces pensó en lo que había descubierto esa tarde, no era muy difícil sumar dos más dos, si no se equivocaba, la profesora y la niña tenían una especie de relación, ¿cuál era? Aún no lo había descubierto. Había sacado esa conclusión al unir: La forma con la que se trataban, EEUU, ya que tenían entendido que su profesora venía de allí y por último la coincidencia de esa tarde, las dos vinieron juntas, seguramente, se marcharon juntas y también la forma de disculparse de la mujer por el comportamiento de la chica. La única pega, no tenían el mismo apellido, no eran pruebas claras, ya que no sabía el año en el que llegaron las dos, solo eran conjeturas que había sacado, era algo sospechoso, a cualquiera se le habría escapado, pero a él le llamó la atención.

El chico empezó a mirar a su alrededor y algo captó su vista. Había un tramo sin luces, la verdad es que eso no era tan extraño, lo que llamó la atención del chico es que el sendero avanzaba, las luces se iban apagando una por una. De la nada, como un relámpago, una idea se pasó por su mente, sabía donde se dirigía el sendero, aquella tarde le preguntó a su primo si sabía donde vivía la chica, este le indicó con un mapa donde se encontraba la casa, al ser nuevo en la ciudad todavía no la conocía muy a fondo. Si no se equivocaba ese extraño sendero se dirigía a casa de la nueva Maestra de Cards, si su misión era protegerla debía de saber donde vivía, que suerte que le preguntó a Tiang. Entró en la habitación y sin cambiarse y nada, cogió su amuleto y bajó corriendo las escaleras, pasó por la sala de su tío y este salió de ella.

****

Shaoran- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- Le dijo rudo, la había oído bajas las escaleras.

****

Syaolong- A cumplir la misión que me encomendaste- Y dicho esto el chico atravesó la puerta principal.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Cherry- *Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai*- No para de pensar en su hija, corrió lo más veloz que pudo, abrió la puerta principal y salió, iba a atravesar el porche pero algo la impulsó hacia atrás haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo. Agitó la cabeza y volvió a levantarse- ¡Ai!- Llamó a la niña, la chica se paró, pero no se giró, tampoco dijo nada, solo se paró momentáneamente- ¡Ai! ¡Aléjate de esa mujer!- Chillaba desesperada.

****

¿?- Ven pequeña, no la escuches, oye mi voz, ven- La chica volvió a dar un paso adelante pero el peluche se puso delante de Aika y se transformó en su forma real.

****

Kerberos- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó a la mujer. El guardián paró a la chica, que estaba sumida en un trance hipnótico.

****

¿?- Soy la muerte que quiere llevarse la vida de esta chica, si no te apartas te tendré que matar a ti también- Amenazó.

****

Kerberos- Ni lo sueñes, soy el guardián de esta niña- La mujer no dijo nada, solo sonrió- Ai ¿me oyes? Vete- Dijo el guardián a la chica. Solo estaba ahí, de pie, como si no tuviera vida.

****

¿?- No te hará caso, está bajo mi poder, hará lo que diga, será mejor que no hagas nada, la mujer del porche tampoco puede ayudarte, hay una barrera, no podrá salir.

****

Kerberos- Pero hay una salida- Dijo con una sonrisa.

****

¿?- Ya no. Tú habrás podido salir, pero ya no podrá salir nadie más- La mujer alzó el brazo y sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse, una bola transparente negra salió de su mano y la lanzó hasta la casa, al chocarse la bola con la barrera se puso ver como una ola de energía recorría toda la barrera, reforzándola- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú solo?- El león la miró precavido, estaba preparado para sus ataques- Que ingenuo eres- Una luz proveniente de su lado le cegó temporalmente, después vio a la niña con el báculo en la mano, la chica había abierto los ojos, pero habían cambiado, ahora tenía la pupila y el iris en una sola, toda negra. La chica alzó la mano y las Cards que estaban en su habitación llegaron a ella. Cogió una Card y la lanzó.

****

Aika- Sword- Susurró. Ahora tenía una espada en la mano y se abalanzó sobre el guardián.

****

Kerberos- Pero que...- El guardián la esquivó como pudo.

****

¿?- Te dije que está bajo mi poder- La mujer empezó a reír- Y si piensas: ¿por qué las Cards pudieron salir atravesando la barrera?. Es algo muy sencillo de explicar- La mujer decía esto mientras Kerberos evitaba los ataques de la pequeña- Al estar infectada la niña con mi poder, este poder pasa por sus Cards que acaban infectándose también, solo pueden pasar la barrera los que posean mi poder. Sabes muy bien que la Maestra está muy conectada con sus Cards, ahora ella está bajo mi dominio. Pensaba matar a esta niña esta noche, pero será más divertido ver como mata a sus Cards y sus guardianes- La mujer seguía riendo. Sakura veía impotente como su hija estaba atacando a Kerberos. En una acción desesperada el guardián desplegó sus alas y escapó del último golpe, que acabó chocando contra el suelo. La chica levantó lentamente la cabeza, la espada cambió a su forma de vara y sacó otra Card.

****

Aika- Fly- Unas alas salieron de su espalda y se alzó al vuelo, persiguiendo al león de ojos dorados.

****

Cherry- Maldita sea- Dijo mientras miraba la situación, ahora que le había entregado las Cards a su hija no tenía ningún amuleto mágico donde concentrar sus poderes, tampoco sabía ningún hechizo, solo podía esperar a que su hija recobrara pronto el sentido.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Shaoran- Xiaolong sube- El hechicero chino salió detrás de su sobrino montado en moto. No sabía porque había salido tan de repente de la casa, pero tenía que tener un buen motivo, no habría salido a esas horas de la noche así porque sí. El chico se subió y se agarró a su tío- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó el hombre. 

****

Syaolong- Solo sigue por el camino donde no hay luz- Shaoran miró hacia arriba y vio que había una especie de sendero sin luz. Marchó a toda velocidad. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar, en realidad no estaba demasiado lejos, tardaron unos 10 minutos en acercarse. Ya cerca de la casa sintieron la batalla entre dos fuerzas, solo quedaba girar una curva y allí encontraron a una mujer que vestía con una gabardina, la mujer tenía una sonrisa cruel en sus labios- Pero... ¿esa quién es?- Preguntó desorientado, hasta el momento se había enfrentado a seres que no eran humanos, seres creados por la magia, pero ella, esa mujer era humana.

****

Shaoran- ¡¿Quién eres?!- Demandó una pregunta. La mujer se giró sin sorpresa, los estaba esperando.

****

¿?- Ya es hora que me presente, ¿verdad?- La mujer levantó la mano y se quitó el sombrero, dejando la cabellera al viento. Sakura se sorprendió de ver a la mujer y solo pudo susurrar:

****

Cherry- Tanaeko Kashui- Estaba asombrada, era la profesora nueva.

****

Tanaeko- Exacto, soy la profesora de la nueva Maestra de Cards- Los dos chinos no sabía con quién estaba hablando la mujer. Solo oyeron una voz femenina que salía de la casa, el muro que los separaba hacía que no pudieran ver el rostro de la mujer.

****

Cherry- Entonces...- La mujer no tenía palabras para su descuido. ¿Cómo no se había percatado?

****

Tanaeko- Me llaman la Titiritera, supongo que ya habréis conocido a varios de mis títeres- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos chinos- Soy Tanaeko, el Sexto Ángel Caído- Shaoran estaba algo sorprendido mientras que los demás no comprendían- Normalmente utilizo a mis marionetas, pero también me gusta crear títeres nuevos- Dijo refiriéndose a la niña.

****

Shaoran- Entonces los manuscritos no mienten- En ese momento se oyó un gritó agónico desde el cielo, todos miraron sobre sus cabezas y vieron como un león estaba siendo ahorcado por las ramas de la Card 'The Wood'. Syaolong vio a la chica con la que esa mañana había estado luchando con mirada negra y sin sentimientos, permanecía impávida viendo como mataba a su propio guardián.

****

Syaolong- ¡Kino!- Le gritó a la chica, pero esta no reaccionó- ¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó a la mujer de la gabardina con ojos furiosos.

****

Tanaeko- Es un simple truco de magia, es un encantamiento a mi voz, según que tono emplee puedo controlar a unas personas u otras, es muy simple, bueno, en realidad, antes hay que realizar un hechizo de sumisión a dicha persona, en todo caso, da lo mismo, no reaccionará ante nada, así que no os molestéis, nada de lo que hagáis o digáis la despertará del trance en el que está- La mujer sonreía satisfecha. Esa noche había decidido atacar para matar a la chica, no podía cometer más errores, desearía haber esperado para poder descubrir un punto débil, pero su señor ya estaba demasiado enfadado como para esperar.

****

Cherry- *¿Y ahora qué? Podría... no, es muy arriesgado, todavía no es la hora*- La antigua maestra de Cards no podía hacer nada, su hija estaba sometida al poder de la mujer.

****

Syaolong- *Con que así son las cosas*- El chico se bajó de la moto y sacó su amuleto del bolsillo la puso delante de su cara cerró los ojos, se concentró y su amuleto se transformó en una espada- ¡Si no podemos controlar al títere...!- Todos cernieron su atención sobre el chico- ¡... solo nos queda matar al que controla los hilos!- El chico sacó una hoja rectangular con letras chinas impresas y lo lanzó al aire. Puso su espada horizontal frente a él y dijo- ¡Lei Di Zhao Lai! **[1]**- Gritó el chico y unos relámpagos atacaron a la mujer. Esta dio un enorme salto y los esquivó. Ahora se encontraba sobre el muro de enfrente de la casa de Aika.

****

Tanaeko- Tendrás que ser más rápido si quieres atraparme y mucho más si quieres matarme- Se burló la mujer- Al parecer eres más listo de lo que parecía, pero no eres rival para mí.

****

Shaoran- Tal vez él no esté todavía a tú altura, pero yo si que lo estoy- Sacó su amuleto e hizo lo mismo que Syaolong, ahora tenía su espada e iba a atacarla- ¡Xiaolong ve con Kerberos y ayúdale!- El chico no dudó y salió detrás de los dos que estaban luchando en el cielo.

****

Kerberos- Aika, reacciona, despierta, no te dejes controlar por esa loca- Le decía a la chica, ahora liberado después de haber quemado las ramas que lo aprisionaban con su fuego. La chica estaba delante de él, tenía la mirada vacía, inexpresiva. Syaolong estaba abajo mirando como iba la lucha. La niña sacó otra Card y la lanzó al aire.

****

Aika- Watery- La Card del agua salió y atacó al guardián de ojos dorados. Fue algo muy astuto de su parte, el elemento de Kerberos era principalmente el fuego, lo que su opuesto podría contrarrestar, pero esto solo hacía que las fuerzas estuvieran igualadas.

****

Syaolong- ¡Eh! ¡Peluche gigante! ¡Ven aquí!- Llamó al guardián que ahora estaba enfrentándose a la Card, muy a su pesar bajó y se acercó al crío.

****

Kerberos- Mocoso, no estoy para jueguecitos, ¿qué quieres?- El chico corrió y se sentó a los lomos del guardián lo que le había molestado- ¿Pero que haces?- Dijo indignado.

****

Syaolong- Si utilizo mis poderes para levitar gastaré parte de mi energía, si en cambio tú me llevas podré ayudarte mejor- Kerberos se iba a quejar pero un ataque de Watery hizo que se alzara al vuelo, ahora estaban los dos frente a la Maestra de Cards- Vamos a ver si eres tan buena en la magia como en la lucha- Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó, volverían a medir sus fuerzas, pero esta vez en la magia.

****

Kerberos- ¿Tú estas loco?- Dijo no muy convencido de quien era más peligroso en esos momentos, Aika o Syaolong.

Abajo la lucha era intensa, Shaoran atacaba mientras la mujer esquivaba los golpes con preocupante facilidad, Sakura ya no estaba en el porche, había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que Shaoran se dio a la batalla. Había algo que acababa de recordar y se dirigió al desván, allí se dirigió al baúl de cuando era niña, sacó todas las cosas de su interior y cuando estuvo vacío metió las manos hasta el fondo y empezó a palparlo. Dio un ligero golpe y se abrió la parte inferior, era un baúl con doble fondo, allí había varios objetos, pero de esos objetos cogió dos cosas, un libro y otra cosa envuelta en un pañuelo. Los agarró con fuerza y corrió abajo hacia el porche. Vio el enfrentamiento de los dos lados, entre su hija contra el guardián y el chico Li y entre Tanaeko y Shaoran. Dejó el libro en el suelo y lo abrió, buscando una página lo más deprisa que podía, se detuvo, cogió el objeto que tenía en la mano y lo desenvolvió. Era un colgante, había un cristal azul verdoso en forma de pluma colgando de él, tenía un gancho de plata.

****

Cherry- Bueno... Allá voy- La mujer suspiró y empezó a recitar lo que en el libro ponía- ¡Oh antiguo poder de las tinieblas¡ ¡Qué vienes a causarnos penas! ¡Yo sierva de la luz que llena el día invoco con este hechizo el poder de tu hermana, que cada mañana nos baña con su calor! ¡Ella, que es todo lo que no eres tú! ¡Ella, que reina con bondad! ¡Ella, que es tu rival! ¡Ella, que hace bien y tú mal! ¡Llamo a los poderes dormidos de ella para que tú oscuridad te vayas de esta casa y nos dejes en paz!- La mujer alzó la cabeza del libro y añadió por su cuenta- ¡Tú, mal que has creado esta barrera, desaparece con la infinita luz de tu hermana!- Del colgante se desprendió una luz que inundó todo el vecindario. Los que estaban luchando se pararon y se taparon los ojos. Cuando la luz se deshizo la barrera había desaparecido. Shaoran miró al porche de la casa para ver con asombro a la antigua Maestra de Cards.

****

Tanaeko- Pero que...- La mujer no podía salir de su asombro, esa luz había deshecho su barrera y no solo eso.

****

Aika- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡¿Se puede saber que hago volando y en pijama?!- Dijo asustada la chica, delante vio a su guardián y a Syaolong con cara cansada- ¡¿Y que haces **tú** en tu forma real y con Li encima de ti?!- La chica empezó a mover agitadamente los brazos, mientras que el guardián y el chico la miraban con dos gotas en la frente- ¡¿Cómo bajo de aquí ahora?!- En el suelo Tanaeko cambió su risa por una expresión seria que la marcaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

****

Tanaeko- *Maldita sea. Pense que esos hechizos habían desaparecido con la última descendiente pura de las palomas*- Sakura se desmayó. La mujer no podía retroceder ahora, así que atacó a Shaoran que había bajado la guardia por unos instantes- ¡Si no puedo venceros a todos por lo menos te llevaré a ti por delante!- La mujer alzó las manos y formó unos brillantes hilos negros, eran cortos y rectos como finos alambres. Los sostuvo hasta que se formaron bastantes y se los echó al hechicero chino. Li los esquivó a casi todos, pero le dieron en una pierna.

****

Aika- ¡Ah! ¡Keruche están atacando al señor Li!- Dijo al ver como herían al hombre.

****

Syaolong- Será mejor que vayamos a ayudarlo- Le dijo al guardián.

****

Kerberos- Aún sois unos críos- Los dos niños le lanzaron una mirada asesina- ¿No veis que no sois rivales para ella? No podríamos hacer nada, su poder es más grande que el vuestro- Dijo con algo de pesar- Seríamos un estorbo en vez de una ayuda.

****

Aika- Espera- La chica cogió las Cards y las vio, hasta que vio cuatro de ellas- ¡Eh! ¡Li! ¡Ven aquí!- El chico estaba sorprendido, le había llamado por si apellido en vez de utilizar un molesto apodo. El chico agitó la cabeza para olvidarse de eso y se acercó a la chica, que empezó a preguntarle unas cosas.

****

Tanaeko- ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? ¿Esquivar mis golpes?- La mujer levantó las manos otra vez y volvió a formar los hilos, los lanzó contra el hombre que los esquivó con la espada, pero eran demasiados para esquivarlos todos, por lo que algunos acababan hiriéndolo. Antes de volver a atacar oyó un grito. Alzó la cabeza y vio a la niña con un arco en la mano. La estaba apuntando a ella, tenía tensada la cuerda y la soltó. De una sola flecha se multiplicaron y ahora había varias- ¿Crees de verdad que con eso podrás hacerme algo?- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba.

****

Aika- No- La chica sacó otra Card y la lanzó al cielo- ¡Thunder!- Un enorme animal hecho de electricidad se formó- ¡Lanza un rayo a la mujer!- El enorme animal atacó a la mujer y esta sufrió una descarga- ¡Firey!- La Card del fuego apareció. Mientras Syaolong sacó otro de sus ofudos **[2] **y lo lanzó como antes.

****

Syaolong- ¡Huo Shen Zhao Lai! **[3]**- Una enorme llama de fuego se formó del papel y se unió con las llamas de 'The Firey', su poder combinado se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer que estaba siendo distraída por los rayos de 'The Thunder' se vio envuelta en las llamas y un grito agónico salió de sus labios.

****

Tanaeko: ¡AAAAHHHHH!- La mujer estaba siendo abrasada entre las llamas, pero aún seguía con una sonrisa maléfica entre sus labios- ¿Pensáis que esto me detendrá?- Le preguntó mientras las llamas seguían consumiendo su cuerpo, de un giro de su muñeco un enorme viento la envolvió extinguiendo las llamas- Si queréis vencerme tendréis que emplear mejores trucos- La mujer empezó a levantar un brazo, el fuego que antes la estaba matando no hizo mella en apariencia, pero si había consumido parte de su poder, el hecho era que la mujer empleó parte de su poder para no abrasarse, pero eso la dejo algo debilitada, no lo suficiente, pero si debilitada.

****

Aika- La verdad es que pensaba que algo parecido sucedería- La chica dijo tranquilamente, sin un ápice de preocupación en su tono, de repente la chica alzó su vista a algo detrás de la mujer y allí en el cielo se encontraba 'The Arrow' con una flecha apuntándola. La Card disparó y la flecha fue dirigida hacia ella, pero más veloz que esa flecha la mujer se apartó de un salto, para encontrar una flecha incrustada en su pecho. La mujer se dio la vuelta y vio a la niña con un arco en sus manos.

****

Tanaeko- ¿Cómo...?- La mujer cayó de rodillas y vio como la sangre caía por la herida producida. Se tocó la herida y sus manos se mojaron con su propia sangre- No es posible matarme con un arma mortal- Dijo la mujer mientras intentaba conseguir algo de aire.

****

Syaolong- ¿Quién ha dicho que fuera una flecha normal?- La mujer vio que la Card que había disparado la flecha empezaba a cambiar- No todo lo que vemos es la realidad- La Card se transformó y volvió a su forma de carta. Vio la Card que la chica sostenía en sus dedos.

****

Aika- 'The Mirror' hace una copia exacta de cualquier cosa. La flecha que tienes en tu pecho es una flecha de la auténtica 'The Arrow', por lo tanto no es una flecha normal, es una flecha mágica- Dijo la chica con satisfacción, pero cuando vio la sangre que salía de la herida, sus piernas temblaron, su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente y todo se empezó a nublar. Jamás había visto morir a alguien y menos matarla, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. La chica se cayó, sentándose en el suelo, antes de caer de espaldas, su guardián se acercó y la sostuvo. La chica había perdido el conocimiento.

Syaolong vio como caía la chica, su cara se había puesto pálida, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, había matado a alguien, le había robado la vida a esa mujer y aunque se lo hubiera merecido, la chica no pudo soportar la visión ni el hecho de lo que acababa de hacer. Él aún teniendo su misma edad, ya había visto cosas similares, incluso ya había derramado sangre, de seres malignos, de esos títeres que la mujer decía que manejaba. Sabía que era diferente, que al matar a esos demonios, les liberaba de su prisión, sabía que cuando los mataba no sangraban porque no eran materiales, no tenía un cuerpo real, solo un cuerpo creado por magia, era algo diferente, pero a la vez era lo mismo, en los dos casos, liberabas al alma condenada, o al menos así se lo habían enseñado.

Aún sabiendo que su muerte era inminente la sonrisa negra que había tenido desde el principio no desapareció. La mujer no reía pero la sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció ni hasta el momento de su último suspiro. Syaolong apartó la vista y cerró los ojos, era una imagen muy desagradable. Shaoran estaba al lado de la niña. Parecía tan frágil, era como una flor, acababa de extender sus pétalos al cielo y de forma desagradable vio que no todo era luz, también existían días nublados, de lluvia e incluso nevados. Cogió a la chica entre sus brazos y la levantó, el guardián lo miró con desagrado, hacía años que no lo veía, no iba a esconder sus sentimientos ahora.

****

Kerberos- Deberías haberte quedado en tu país- Dijo el guardián mientras volvía a su apariencia de peluche. No tenía buenos ojos para ese hombre, aborrecía a aquel hombre y todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Se puso delante de su cara con ojos llenos de rabia- Deja a la chica y márchate por donde viniste, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar y menos en este país.

****

Syaolong- Pero...- El chico interrumpió lo que iba a contestar su tío cuando el cuerpo de la mujer empezó a desaparecer. Se convirtió en cenizas y estas volaron hasta el interior de las puertas, donde se encontraba el porche de la casa. Los tres miraron curiosos como las cenizas entraban y se asomaron en la puerta, para encontrar a una agotada mujer con el pelo tapando su cara y un libro en el suelo, tenía un brazo extendido delante de ella del cual colgaba un colgante en forma de pluma verde azulada.

****

Cherry- Alma que del cielo caíste para rendirte al mal, ahora que la urna que te contenía liberada de sus cadenas está ya, vuelve a donde te pertenece. Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo, libre tu alma, completada tu misión, descansa en este lugar donde tu existencia comenzó- La cenizas volaron al interior del cristal, durante un momento la mujer se quedó quieta, pero su cuerpo cayó exhausto. Tendida en el suelo Kero, Shaoran y su sobrino fueron a auxiliarla, tenía la cara cubierta por sus cabellos, Shaoran dejó a la niña en un columpio que colgaba en el porche y fue a auxiliar a la mujer. El chico y el guardián le dieron la vuelta a la mujer y con asombro vieron de quien se trataba. Cuando la vista del hechicero chino pudo ver el rostro de la mujer su cara se transformó en el mismo asombro, no, antes no había sufrido una alucinación, era ella, realmente era ella. Se acercó y le vio la vuelta, la posó en su regazo mientras dejaba que su cabeza se apoyara en su brazo.

****

Syaolong- No sabía que la señorita Starlight poseyera magia- Dijo asombrado el chico, jamás detectó un ápice de magia proveniente de esa mujer, solo una sensación de calidez, de paz y seguridad, jamás asoció esa sensación con la magia.

****

Shaoran- Lo mejor sería ir a un lugar cálido, están demasiado agotadas como para pasar la noche aquí fuera- Se dirigió al guardián.

****

Kero- Te diría que podríamos pasar, pero hay una pega- Los dos sabían de que se trataba, no es que no pudieran entrar, Kero podía volar a una ventana y abrir la puerta por dentro, el problema era si despertaban a los habitantes de la casa, entonces Shaoran se encontraría en graves problemas.

****

Syaolong- No es por nada, pero estoy algo confundido, ¿por qué no entramos? no es que haga una noche muy cálida, tenemos a mi profesora tendida inconsciente, por no decir que la chica que está tendida en el columpio acaba de sufrir un shock después de utilizar hasta el extremo sus poderes, ha empleado demasiada magia para ser solo la segunda vez. Y debo añadir que estar en pijama no nos ayuda demasiado- Kero miró al chico y después al hombre, era evidente un parecido, algo que irritaba al peluche, tratar otra vez con un chiquillo irritante, en pocas palabras un...

****

Kero- Mocoso- La mirada asesina por parte del chico no se hizo tardar. En cambio el hombre no hizo gran caso, en esta ocasión no se refería a él.

****

Shaoran- No nos queda otro remedio, habrá que entrar- El hombre suspiró preparándose para lo peor, Kero voló a la ventana de la chica y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. El hombre entró en la casa y puso a la mujer en el sofá, después salió y cogió a la niña. Su sobrino esperó a que metiera a la última y cerró la puerta.

****

Syaolong- No es por nada, pero es demasiado extraño que durante el combate nadie se halla despertado- Hasta el momento nadie se había percatado, era mucha información que asimilar en esos momentos- Y una pregunta peluche- El chico miraba al guardián al que se le había hinchado una vena- ¿Esta casa de quién es? Porque a decir verdad no creo que mi profesora viva con Kino- Shaoran también estaba pensando en eso, en aquel momento un ruido llamó la atención de los tres y vieron como la mujer del sofá empezaba a sentarse. Tenía la cara agachada, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y con la otra notó que había algo blando debajo. Se apartó el pelo y miró a su alrededor, para encontrarse con tres miradas expectativas. La mujer tragó saliva al ver al hombre. Ahora si estaba en un agujero del que no podría salir. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él, los cuales reclamaban muchas preguntas. Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a la figura que tenía Shaoran entre sus brazos y corrió hacia ella.

****

Cherry- Ai, Ai- Llamó a su hija.

****

Kero- No insistas, esta muy agotada, por no decir que el shock que ha sufrido ha sido muy contraproducente- La mujer se acercó a la niña e intentó cogerla, pero los brazos de Shaoran no la soltaron.

****

Shaoran- Será mejor que yo la sujete, tú estás muy débil- Le dijo en tono serio.

****

Cherry- Estoy perfectamente, suéltala- Le exigió la mujer, su mirada se posó de nuevo en la del hombre chino.

****

Syaolong- Debería de hacer caso a mi tío, está muy cansada, no podría levantar su cuerpo- La mujer siguió clavando su mirada.

****

Cherry- Suéltala- Volvió a decir, esta vez fue una orden, no una exigencia.

****

Aika- Mmmm... mamá...- Dijo entre sueños la niña mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del hombre. La niña no se despertó.

****

Cherry- Ai despierta- Le susurró a la niña en el oído. La niña abrió los párpados con mucha dificultad. Estaba muy cansada- Ai, vamos, levántate, solo será un momento.

****

Aika- Solo un poco más- La pequeña pensaba que la llamaban para ir a la escuela, pero pronto vio que no estaba en su cama, notaba un ruido, un sonido rítmico, y un aroma, también calidez, muy pesadamente abrió los párpados de nuevo y vio la cara del hombre, al percatarse de quién era, sus ojos se volaron y se abrieron ampliamente- Se... se... señ... señor Li- Le costó articular a la chica. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cara de Syaolong, Kero y la de su madre. Miró a su madre y sus ojos empezaron a palpitar, no pudo contenerse y estalló en lágrimas, se echó a los brazos de Sakura.

****

Cherry- Sssshhhh, tranquila, ya pasó todo- La mujer abrazó a la niña mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

****

Syaolong- No entiendo nada- Murmuró.

****

Shaoran- Nos debes varias explicaciones Sakura- La mujer le miró amenazante.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo sabe tu verdadero nombre?- Dijo la chica olvidándose por un momento de todo lo demás- Ya sé que conocías al señor Li de antes, sé que no puedo decirle, bueno, tú ya sabes... eso- La chica intentaba explicarse para que solo su madre la entendiera, sabía que no podía acercarse a la familia Li, y mucho menos a Shaoran, pero siempre quedaba esa pregunta trabada en su garganta- ¿Por qué?- La mujer se encontró arrinconada, eran muchas preguntas, pero no era el momento, no estaba preparada, no aún, quizá nunca lo estaría, pero sabía que ese no era el momento.

****

Cherry- Es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir- La mujer intentaba huir, pero no escaparía.

****

Shaoran- Me parece que ya hemos perdido el sueño todos- Dijo mirando la escena- Tal vez sea muy tarde, pero hay muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta, no te vas a escapar como esta tarde Sakura y aunque te moleste, aunque no lo desees, lo harás- Dijo duramente, la niña lo miró enfadada y se levantó delante del hombre, aún con mucho cansancio y debilitada. Nadie, nadie, le hablaba a su madre de esa manera.

****

Aika- No tiene derecho de exigirle nada, como se atreve a hablarle así a....

****

Cherry- Calla- Dijo muy seria, la chica se tornó y la miró indignada.

****

Aika- Pero... pero si...- La chica no encontraba las palabras. La mujer solo alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la niña y mirarla con sonrisa agradecida.

****

Cherry- Sube y enséñale al joven Li el cuarto de huéspedes- La chica no rechistó y se levantó haciendo que le siguiera el chico, no iba a protestar, sabía que más tarde su madre se lo explicaría. Cuando los dos niños salieron del salón Shaoran se acercó al sofá y se sentó, Sakura se sentó en un sillón, manteniendo y distancia entre los dos. Permanecieron en silencio, no se miraban, inconscientemente se rehuían.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y bien?- Rompió la tranquilidad. El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La mujer mantuvo la vista en esos ojos marrones, se hundió en su profundidad y sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado, se sintió insegura, confusa y el miedo era lo único que en esos momentos conocía, ¿por qué? ¿por qué todo se había tornado de esta manera?- Espero una explicación.

****

Cherry- Y yo hace mucho tiempo que espero una razón- La chica cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, ahora no encontró la mirada dura de una mujer a la que apenas creía ya conocer, no, ahora veía en esos ojos a la joven triste a la que rompió el corazón, su semblante se suavizó y una gran culpa le invadió.

****

Shaoran- Pensé que ya habrías olvidado- El hombre se dio cuenta de la tontería que había dicho. ¿Cómo podría olvidar tanto dolor?

****

Cherry- Olvidar...- La chica sonrió tristemente- Una palabra tan fácil de pronunciar, lástima que no sea tan fácil de realizar. Tú quieres una explicación, yo solo quiero una razón, algo que pueda explicar por qué me hiciste sentir como un juguete. Un solo motivo por el cual dejaste alimentar mi ilusión para después matarla con el peor de los venenos- Shaoran apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por su cabello- Me dijiste que me querías, me dijiste que yo era la única que te hacía sentir completo. Fueron unas mentiras tan dulces que las creí, después cuando me enteré de la verdad me dijiste que fue solo una confusión, que en realidad no sentías amor, sino una gran amistad hacia mí. Esas fueron tus palabras, ¿crees que después de lo que vi esas palabras significaban algo para mí?- Shaoran ni se dignó a mirarla- Me utilizaste, jugaste conmigo, solo fui una muñeca que utilizaste mientras estabas en Japón- La mujer tenía el corazón en un puño, en cualquier momento los restos que dejó ese antiguo dolor se romperían y volvería a ese abismo llamado sufrimiento, dolor, amargura, melancolía.

****

Shaoran- Eso no tiene que ver en nada con lo que ahora estamos tratando- Intentó escabullirse, ahora era él quien quería huir. Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Shaoran la siguió y la cogió de la muñeca.

****

Cherry- Piensas que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero estás en un gran error. No te voy a contar nada, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí para reclamarme nada. Te acompañaré a la habitación de invitados. Si no quieres encontrarte con mi hermano será mejor que mañana te despiertes temprano o muy tarde, como prefieras- La mujer intentó avanzar, pero el chino la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la giró, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

****

Shaoran- Me debes muchas explicaciones- Dijo casi en un susurro.

****

Cherry- Tú me debes un corazón roto, dime... ¿quién debe más? ¿Tú o yo?- Esas palabras helaron la sangre que circulaba por la sangre de Li, podía sentir el desgarrado dolor de esas palabras. Se separaron un poco y él quedó quieto. La mujer intentó soltarse inútilmente, el hombre tiró de ella y con sus brazos la rodeó, la mujer tenía atrapados los brazos entre su pecho y el de él, sin poder moverse- Suéltame- Dijo casi sin fuerza.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, por favor...- No dijo más, la mujer se resistió durante un momento, pero después el recuerdo la derrotó y se quedó allí, en un pasado dulce, en un momento que había vivido tiernamente- Sakura...- Volvió a susurrar en su oído. Subió lentamente su mano hacia la cabeza de la mujer y acarició sus cabellos, hundió su cabeza en ellos y respiró con fuerza: el suave tacto de su melena, el dulce olor de su cabello recién lavado, la delicadeza con la que se movían en el viento, tantos recuerdos... tantos recuerdos que había olvidado y de los cuales no había vuelto a pensar hasta ahora. Permanecieron así durante un momento hasta la mujer recobró las fuerzas, se volvió a aferrar a la dura realidad y le apartó de un empujón, se llevó las manos al pecho y le dio la espalda.

****

Cherry- Tenemos que descansar, mañana hablaremos, sígueme- La mujer comenzó a andar y el hombre la siguió. Le dejó delante de la puerta de un cuarto y se marchó. El hombre solo pudo ver su espalda, no le había mostrado el rostro en ningún momento. Después de dejarle se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí. Permaneció parada, sujetando el pomo, después sus piernas la fallaron y cayó al suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y unas lágrimas se escaparon- ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar por él?- La mujer permaneció largo rato sollozando en la oscuridad de su cuarto, mientras la noche daba paso a la mañana, la luna al sol y los primeros rayos de sol bañaban una mañana triste, una mañana igual a la de aquel día que vagó por las calles, empapada por la lluvia de la tormenta, hasta que un hombre la ayudó. Un hombre al que jamás olvidaría, un hombre muy importante en su vida.

****

¿? 2- Aquí estoy como prometí...- Un hombre vestido con pantalón y cazadora estaba de pie delante de una casa- ... Sakura.

****

N de la A: VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terminé el capítulo de hoy. Sí, parece ser que con este fic tardo lo mío, pero aquí he vuelto, esto se está poniendo interesante, ¿Cuándo se descubrirá todo? Jejeje de momento se nos resiste la verdad. Cómo sufro con este fic!!!!!!! Esta maldito XD. Siempre que tengo buenas ideas me interrumpe mi madre y se me olvida lo que iba a poner XD. Lo juro, este fic se me resiste, pero seguiré adelante, hasta el final, ni el viento, ni la nieve, ni la lluvia me detendrá, solo esperemos que su paciencia sea tan fuerte XD.

La batalla de hoy ha estado no sé......... no se me da muy bien relatar luchas, pero lo intentó, espero que quede lo bastante claro XD.

A ver, tenemos nuevos personajes, el enredo con la verdad de Aika, la razón por la que está aquí Shaoran, los ¿Ángeles Caídos?, las matanzas a las personas.......... Y no sé que más cosas me quedan XD, pffffff, parecen muchas. Esperemos que me sigan soportando para descubrirlas, hasta aquí el mini noticiero de la loca autora Kassy99.

VOCABULARIO (más o menos):

****

[1] **¡Lei Di Zhao Lai!: **¡Oh, señor de los relámpagos, yo te invoco!

****

[2] Ofudos: Si mi información no es errónea así se llaman los papeles que usaba Shaoran en CCS y que en este capítulo ha utilizado Syaolong.

****

[3] **¡Huo Shen Zhao Lai!:** ¡Oh, espíritu del fuego, yo te invoco!

Sí, ya sé que la 1 y la 3 son frases en chino, no las puse traducidas porque así suenan mejor XD. Las frases no son mías XP. Las saqué del manga de CCS, así que todo los derechos de las frases son de.... ¿la editorial? ¿las Clamp? Si no les suena yo no puedo hacer nada. Y si me he equivocado en algo, háganmelo saber.

Quejas, reclamaciones, fics de contrabando, comentarios, sugerencias y demás a: mi XD o en otras palabras eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es 

PD: Dije una semana, pero nadie es perfecto ¿no? :P Solo una razón: TRABAJO DE VERANO XP

****

Kassy99


	11. Sentimientos Despiertos

21 de Agosto de 2002

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

¿? 2- Aquí estoy como prometí...- Un hombre vestido con pantalón y cazadora estaba de pie delante de una casa- ... Sakura.

CAPÍTULO 10: SENTIMIENTOS DESPIERTOS

****

Ya había amanecido, la noche había sido agotadora para muchos. En la casa hacía tiempo que la gente estaba despierta. Touya se había ido muy temprano por su trabajo, una emergencia con un paciente. Tatsuki se había ido muy temprano en la mañana a casa de su amiga Katsumi para ir juntos al instituto. Jun como cada mañana se dedicó a sus quehaceres en la casa. Su cuñada se había despertado a la misma hora de todos los días, pero aquella mañana estaba ausente, como si en realidad no se hubiera despertado y siguiera viviendo un sueño. Jun había intentado descubrir que la tenía tan pensativa, pero tras los intentos fallidos se dio por vencida, le sirvió el café y el desayuno y la profesora se lo tomó como si de un autómata se tratase, como si en realidad no tuviera vida y fuera un robot programado para realizar esos movimientos. La mujer de su hermano iba a subir a levantar a su sobrina, pero enseguida la madre de la chica se levantó y la cogió del brazo, la negó con la cabeza. La mujer se detuvo y solo aceptó ese movimiento de cabeza, no insistiría, seguramente había pasado. Volvió a la cocina a seguir con la rutina de cada mañana.

Shaoran se había despertado temprano como cada día. Se levantó de la cama, pero al oír ruidos de pasos y de puertas abrirse y cerrarse, prefirió esperar a que todo se quedara en silencio. Había pasado la noche en casa de Sakura, después de lo sucedido con la mujer, todo lo que aquella noche aconteció fue inesperado, fue de sorpresa tras sorpresa. Su sobrino se había despertado poco después que él, también era una persona madrugadora, los dos se quedaron sentados en sus camas, esperando el momento idóneo para salir de la casa, un momento en el que hubiera poca gente.

El pequeño guardián de las Cards había estado toda la noche despierto, después de que su actual ama se despertara para subir al cuarto, no había dormido, había pasado la noche en vela llorando y ahora acababa de quedarse dormida. Le había afectado mucho lo que había hecho, se sentía asqueada consigo misma, se odiaba a sí misma. No podía evitar rememorar lo sucedido. Una y otra vez vio como la mujer caía al suelo con la flecha clavada, con la sangre derramándose. Era una imagen aterradora a la vez que dolorosa, fue algo tan horrible y fue algo que ella hizo, ella la mató, ella le quitó la vida. Kero hasta el momento había mostrado su antipatía hacia ella, pero esa noche estuvo junto a ella, intentando consolarla, intentando que su pena se marchase, pero no era así. ¿Qué podía decirle? No sabía que decirle, después de todo no aceptaría ninguna excusa que explicara las razones por las que tuvo que hacer eso. En eso era igual que Sakura, siempre los demás antes que ella, era muy noble de su parte, pero a la hora de la verdad, esa mujer, Tanaeko, debía morir, si no ella habría vencido y los habría matado a todos.

Sakura no había tomado bocado de su desayuno, solo se quedó pensativa, mirando la taza de café, eran tantas las explicaciones que debía... era tanto que explicar... . Causaría sorpresa en muchos, quizá algo de dolor, pero sobre todo enfado, no estaba preparada para contar la verdad, no a él, ni a ella, si contaba la verdad la odiaría, seguramente sí, o tal vez no, no estaba segura, no lo sabía, ya no sabía nada.

****

Cherry- Será mejor que vaya a llamarlos- Dijo levantándose de la silla.

****

Jun- ¿A quién?- Preguntó desconcertada.

****

Cherry- Ayer se quedaron a dormir dos personas, siento no haberlo mencionado hoy al despertarme, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Touya y Tatsuki- Eso dejó más extrañada e intrigada a la mujer.

****

Jun- ¿Y a qué hora llegaron? Porque debía de ser tarde para que nadie se hubiera enterado de su llegada.

****

Cherry- Hablando de ello. ¿Ayer no oíste ningún ruido?- Dijo pensando en la batalla y el ruido que provocó dicha lucha para que nadie lo hubiera oído.

****

Jun- La verdad es que no oí nada, esta mañana a Touya le costó mucho levantarse, a mi también, fue como si hubiéramos tomado un somnífero, o algo así, fue algo muy extraño- Dijo pensativa.

****

Cherry- Ajá- La mujer se quedó callada, pensando- *¿Quizá fue un hechizo para que todos se quedaran dormidos?*- Era una posibilidad, si no todo el vecindario se hubiera despertado.

****

Jun- ¿Y quiénes son dichos invitados?- Volvió al tema principal de aquella conversación. La profesora tragó saliva y respiró ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

****

Cherry- Mmmm... Li- La mujer se dio la vuelta rapidamente y las palabras no pudieron salirle de los labios por el asombro, ni un solo sonido. Cuando asimiló lo que había dicho salió de la cocina y se sentó enfrente.

****

Jun- ¡¿Tu estás loca?!- Le dijo casi chillando- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ahora mismo está Li Shaoran durmiendo en la habitación de invitados?!- La mujer estaba totalmente agitada y la profesora solo asintió con la cabeza.

****

Cherry- Bueno, sé que es algo insólito...

****

Jun- ¡¿Insólito?! ¡Esto es descabelladamente absurdo! ¡Después de todo! ¡¿Le has dejado que pase aquí la noche?! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Touya llega a descubrirlo?! ¡Y poco decir del asunto de Aika!- Dijo a todo pulmón.

****

Cherry- Shhhhh, baja la voz, vas a despertar a...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase, en la puerta delante de ella y a espaldas de Jun se encontraba la persona de la que estaban hablando. Jun se giró al ver a donde miraba su cuñada, al ver el rostro del chino solo pudo lanzar una mirada fría, algo poco habitual en una mujer de su carácter- Buenos días- Dijo con un tono neutro.

****

Shaoran- Buenos días- Saludó a las dos mujeres- Jun- Dirigió un cortés saludo con la cabeza.

****

Jun- Li- Le devolvió la cortesía con cortesía, era lo único que haría, tratarle de igual manera que él la trataba, pero con frialdad, no era de su agrado el hombre, pero a diferencia de Touya, ella no poseía un extremo odio hacia su persona. Le trataría bien, pero no con calidez.

****

Syaolong- Buenos días, me llamo Syaolong Li- Se presentó el pequeño ante la mujer, de alguna manera notó el tenso ambiente que había entre los adultos y decidió intervenir antes de que los matara la tensión.

****

Jun- Mucho gusto joven Li- La mujer le saludó con cortesía.

Así que esta era el chico que su sobrina estaba visitando en el hospital para darle los deberes. También había oído hablar de él por boca de su hijo, pero no eran palabras agradables lo que oyó de él.

No iba a comportarse como su marido y su hijo, no pensaba condenar al pequeño sin conocerle antes, debía de darle una oportunidad. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa. Con una mirada de Sakura, Shaoran pudo ver que mientras estaban en la casa serían tratados como invitados, con cortesía. Cuando Jun se levantó para servir algo de desayuno a los dos huéspedes, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Sakura se levantó y fue a ver quien era, Shaoran la siguió con la mirada. Desde la puerta se pudieron oír varios gritos.

****

¿? 2- ¡Mi estrellita!- Se oyó desde la puerta de entrada- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Depués de eso se oyó un sonido que hacía mucho no se había oído de los labios de la mujer.

****

Cherry- ¡Hoeee!- Shaoran miró curioso desde su asiento hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo que daba a la puerta. El chico también miraba curioso, pero una curiosidad infantil a diferencia de la de Shaoran. Cabía decir que Jun también estaba algo sorprendida y curiosa. En la puerta se encontraba un hombre de edad similar a la de Sakura que estaba alzando a la mujer en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. La chica solo sonreía de alegría- Pero... ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cómo es que no me has llamado para que te recogiera?- Preguntaba atropelladamente.

****

¿? 2- Quería darte una sorpresa mi preciosa estrellita- La bajó y la dio un beso en la mejilla, La mujer se sonrojó, jamás se acostumbraría a los saludos tan efusivos de su amigo- Llegué ayer, pero esta mañana me dirigí inmediatamente a ver a mi estrellita, deseaba volver a verte, a abrazarte, fuiste tan cruel al marcharte de esa manera- Dijo con fingido tono herido.

****

Cherry- Vamos pasa, entra- La mujer le invitó a pasar.

Las tres personas del comedor oyeron como avanzaban los pasos cuando por la puerta vieron a la profesora con un hombre alto, que la sacaba una cabeza, fuerte, pero sin marcar músculo. Tenía una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos ámbar oscuro, tenía un cabello algo largo y castaño. La mujer le llevó de la mano hasta sentarlo en la mesa. Fue a por un café y se lo puso delante. Tres miradas interrogantes miraban al hombre, se veía que era extranjero. La profesora se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa que desapareció al percartarse de los espectadores, los cuales uno de ellos tenía el ceño fruncido. Shaoran no estaba en nada a gusto con el recibimiento que había dado al hombre, sino todo lo contrario, estaba molesto, indignado, estaba reclamándole respuestas desde ayer en la noche a su amiga de la infancia, pero ahora le estaba reclamando respuestas sobre ese... tipo.

****

¿? 2- Buenos días- Saludó en perfecto japonés. Jun le saludó con la cabeza, mientras varios signos de interrogación se posaban sobre su cabeza, el chico ni le venía ni iban los asuntos de su maestra, solo saludó y Shaoran miró irritado ante la forma de sonreír que el hombre tenía con Sakura. El hombre se percató de la expresión de Li y se acercó más a la mujer, lo que encrispó más los nevios del chino.

****

Cherry- Este es Anthony Winter, un amigo de Nueva York- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

****

Anthony- Hola- Volvió a saludar. El hombre acercó su mano a la mano de Sakura que estaba sobre la mesa y la cogió, Shaoran miraba de forma asesina al americano mientras que este sonreía con placer.

****

Jun- Yo soy Jun Kinomoto, la esposa del hermano de Cherry- Se presentó.

****

Anthony- ¡Ah sí! ¡Estrellita nunca paraba de hablar de su familia: su hermano, su padre, su cuñada, su sobrino, sus amigos: Tomoyo y Eriol y creo que me faltan personas- Dijo alegremente. Se volvió a sonreír a su amiga.

****

Cherry- Ellos son Shaoran Li y su sobrino, Syaolong Li, él es alumno mío- El hombre miró algo asombrado a los dos y su mirada tan alegre y afable se tornó seria.

****

Anthony- Este...- El hombre no terminó lo que iba a decir, sintió la mano de se amiga apretarse y deshechó lo que iba a comentar- Encantado de conoceros- Dijo como si de una obligación se tratase. La tensión volvió, Anthony se giró y miró a la mujer, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, Shaoran echaba humo por las orejas- Me tengo que ir estrellita, supongo que nos veremos otro día, tenemos mucho de que hablar, solo me pasé a saludarte de camino a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

****

Cherry- ¿Dónde enseñas ahora?- Se levantó al ver que el americano se dirigía a la puerta del comedor.

****

Anthony- En el instituto de al lado- Dijo mientras se despedía- No hace falta que me acompañes a la salida- Si dirigió a su amiga.

****

Cherry- ¿Al instituto de al lado? ¿Al lado de donde?- Preguntó desconcertada.

****

Anthony- Al lado de la primaria donde tú das clases- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano- Hasta luego, ha sido un placer conoceros- La chica iba a ir detrás del hombre pero oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

****

Syaolong- *Que tipo más raro, tan pronto ha llegado como se ha ido*- Pensó curioso por la entrada fugaz de Anthony.

****

Jun- Pequeño, tengo unas prendas de mi hijo cuando tenía tu edad que creo que te irán bien, vamos a cambiarte- La ama de casa cogió al chico por los hombros y casi lo sacó arrastras- Señor Li, supongo que no lo llevará a clase, ya es algo tarde- Ella y Shaoran se conocían de antes, pero prefirió tratarle como a un deconocido.

****

Shaoran- Hoy no asistirá a clase- Debían de descansar, la noche de ayer los había dejado cansados, no exhaustos, pero si cansados. En el comedor volvían a estar ellos dos solos, como en la noche de ayer- ¿Quién era ese tipo?- Preguntó repentinamente, estaba serio y molesto aún recordando como la sonreía y tocaba.

****

Cherry- Un amigo- Dijo sin más que añadir.

****

Shaoran- ¿Un amigo? Diría que es más que eso. Te trataba con mucha confianza- Dijo algo enfadado y molesto.

****

Cherry- Es un buen amigo- No añadió más. El hombre se levantó y la cogió de los brazos, la mujer intentó retroceder, pero fue aferrada con fuerza- Pero que... ¡Suéltame!

****

Shaoran- Te exijo una explicación- Dijo mientras la apretaba con más fuerza.

****

Cherry- No te debo ninguna explicación, no es asunto tuyo lo que haga con mi vida- La mujer intentó liberarse- ¡Suéltame!- Le volvió a exigir.

****

Shaoran- No, me estás ocultando muchas cosas, Sakura o como te hagas llamar ahora, te exijo una explicación y me la vas a dar- La furia se podía ver a través de los ojos de Shaoran, estaba descontrolado, algo dentro de su ser había despertado esa ira, jamás se había sentido así. No era por lo que Sakura le había ocultado, era otra cosa, algo que no jamás había sentido. Apretó los brazos de Sakura y a esta se le escapó un gemido de dolor. Al percatarse del daño que estaba haciendo a la mujer soltó un poco la presión, pero no la dejó marchar.

****

Cherry- No te voy a dar ninguna explicación, no te incumben mis asuntos.

La mujer empujó con toda su fuerza y escapó de esa prisión. Los dos retrocedieron una pasos y antes de que el hombre se recuperara, la mujer pasó por su lado, corriendo. Sakura salió de la habitación y se dirigió con rapidez al despacho, el chino la siguió con poca distancia de diferencia. Sakura entró y cerró la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar, el pie del chino se interpuso. Metió las manos entre el hueco que se formaba y lo abrió con relativa facilidad, él era más fuerte que ella. El hombre entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Echó el cerrojo y los dejó encerrados a los dos. Ella podría salir, pero tendría que pasar por encima de él. Estaba asustada, jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, ni incluso cuando lo provocaban en una lucha, jamás se descontrolaba. Se sintió como un pequeño cervatillo acorralado en la guarida del lobo. La mujer retrocedió como si eso sirviera, Shaoran avanzó varios pasos y volvió a cogerla de los brazos. La echó en el sofá del despacho y se puso sobre ella: con una rodilla a un lado del cuerpo de la mujer, una pierna apoyada en suelo y las dos manos apoyadas en al respaldo del sofá. La mujer sintió que no había escapatoria, que ha diferencia de ayer, esta vez no podría salir de la jaula que forma el cuerpo de Shaoran. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos, veía algo en sus ojos, una emoción de rabia y posesión, esto no fue provocado por lo de ayer, pero no estaba segura que podría haber sido.

****

Shaoran- ¿Cuán íntima era tu relación con él en Nueva York?- Preguntó sin titubeos.

****

Cherry- Somos amigos, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo repita? ¿Acaso quieres que te de una lista con la gente con la que me asocié allí?- Dijo indignida- ¿Pero con que derecho...?- La mujer no pudo terminar lo que iba a recriminarle.

La sensación de una mano pasando por su cuello la detuvo. La mano de Shaoran se encontraba en su cuello, con los dedos asomándose por la nuca y el pulgar acariciando su mejilla de arriba a abajo. Un escalofrío la invadió. La sensación de sus caricias... era algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. La mujer volvió a morderse el labio mientras se hundía en esa caricia, tan cálida, tan gentil... Inconscientemente bajó la guardia y dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sentía como la adolescente que estaba tan perdida, tan confusa en esa nueva sensación, el amor. Volvió a rememorar sus años de experiencias, sus años de descubrimientos, sus años de sensaciones, sus años de efimera felicidad. La sensación del tacto de Shaoran era lo único que hacia que se derritiera, él era el único que la hacia sentir así, que la hacia volar entre las nubes, el único que la inundaba en el océano de emociones. Aún recordaba como después de un roce de sus dedos rogaba a los cielos por el siguiente, era como una bendición para ella, sentir su piel, sentir su alma através de su calor. Se sentía agradecida, llena de seguridad y calma, se sentía feliz y sobre todo, se sentía amada. La última vez que pudo sentir su piel fue en el parque, cuando estuvo llorando, le iba a contar algo tan algre y acabó siendo traicionada por la persona que más confiaba. Esa última caricia fue fría, fue una caricia helada, tan dolorosa como un puñal. La mujer volvió en sí y empujó al hombre, tirándolo al suelo.

****

Shaoran- Sakura...

****

Cherry- No, ella murió, ella murió la tarde en que se despidió de ti, jamás me vuelvas a tocar, no te acerques a mi- La mujer se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero él fue más ágil y la cerró con una sola mano. Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo.

****

Shaoran- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas- Dijo con un tono serio, parecía que la rabia había cesado, pero solo había sido contenida momentáneamente- Háblame de la niña- El hombre sabía que con esa niña había más secretos de los que presentía.

****

Cherry- Jamás- Dijo furiosa, volvió a la puerta, cogió fuerte del pomo e intentó abrirla, pero le fue inútil. Shaoran la cogió de la cintura y la elevó, ella lanzaba patadas y golpes, el hombre se defendía como podía, esquivó algunos golpes, pero otros no. Finalmente la volvió a dejar en el sofá y este se sentó en un sillón que había cerca.

****

Shaoran- Ahora, hablemos- Había un ligero tono de gracia en su voz. La profesora se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña que tenía una rabieta.

****

Cherry- ...- La mujer no dijo nada, solo permaneció indignada.

****

Shaoran- Comencemos con lo más sencillo, ya que al parecer no quieres hablarme de la niña. ¿De dónde sacaste el hechizo de ayer? ¿Y ese cristal en forma de pluma que llevas en el cuello?- Dijo con un tono totalmente serio mirando el colgante.

****

Cherry- Sin la presencia de mi abogado no pienso decir nada- Dijo mofándose de él.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, no estoy para juegos estúpidos- Dijo furioso mientras intentaba conservar al calma.

****

Cherry- ¡Oh! ¡Pues si quieres hablar con alguien ¿Por qué no vas con tu esposa?!- Respondió con la misma ira.

****

Shaoran- Mi esposa no tiene nada que ver con esto.

****

Cherry- Sí, si que tiene que ver con esto, ¡todo esto ocurrió por su culpa! ¡Y por la tuya!- Acusó trapasando el límite de sí. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo desquiciantes, ¿que pintaba su mujer en todo este asunto?

****

Shaoran- No cambies de tema.

****

Cherry- ¡Nunca deberías de haber vuelto, deberías de haberte quedado en Hong Kong! ¡Y aunque hubieras vuelto, jamás debiste haberme mentido! ¡Debías haberme dicho la verdad! ¡¿Tan poco me apreciabas como para utilizarme de esa manera?!

****

Shaoran- ¡Pero que tiene que ver eso en todo esto!- Dijo exhasperado.

****

Cherry- ¡Todo! Necesito saber por qué, necesito saber la razón de que me utilizaras, de tu respuesta depende la mía- Dijo algo más calmada

****

Shaoran- Tú respuesta a qué, no comprendo nada de lo que me dices- La conversación había adquirido un matiz absurdo.

****

Cherry- Dime por qué me utilizaste- Dijo con la voz resquebrajada de dolor.

****

Shaoran- ¿Pero por qué sigues con que te utilicé? ¡Jamás te utilicé! ¡Jamás quise que pasara esto! ¡Solo volví a Japón por asuntos familiares! ¡Me encontré contigo y surgió!- Gritó. 

****

Cherry- Surgió qué- Le demandó una explicación más profunda.

****

Shaoran- Llámalo atracción, llámalo entendimiento, llámalo amistad, llámalo como te apetezca...- Hizo una pausa y vio a la mujer, se sentía herida, ¿Acaso le daba tan poco valor a lo que pasó entre ellos? El hombre no podía con la situación ¿cómo pararon a esto?- Sakura, yo te quería, quizá no tanto como para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quizá me equivoqué al empezar una relación contigo, pero tenía la sensación de que en realidad te amaba.

****

Cherry- ¿Tenías?- Preguntó con un tono de gracia.

****

Shaoran- Yo estaba comprometido con Pei desde hacia 6 meses, estuvimos saliendo durante 8 meses, un mes antes de que regresara a Japón me sentía extraño, no paraba de recordar a esa niña que conocí en Japón, la Maestra de Cards, a ti. Iba a pasar un año en Japón para realizar unos trámites con los hechiceros del país cuando me encontré contigo otra vez, me sentí alegre, me sentí feliz, volví a sentir algo especial, siempre que estaba contigo me sentía diferente, me sentía especial, sentía que tú eras la persona que me completaba, que me haría feliz- Las palabras de Shaoran se suavizaron, no hablaba nunca de sus sentimientos, pero debía una explicación a la mujer.

****

Cherry- Pero te equivocaste- Dijo con todo el pesar de su corazón.

****

Shaoran- Sí, tal vez fuese cruel, tal vez no debí salir contigo, después de todo ya estaba con Pei, pero me olvidé de ella, cada instante que pasaba contigo era único que me hacia olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba. El día que repentinamente se presentó en Japón, a tres meses de que volviera a Hong Kong, sentí el amor que le tenía, me equivoqué con respecto mis sentimientos hacia ti. No sabía como decírtelo, no quería hacerte daño, aún no amándote, te consideraba mi amiga, jamás tuve la intención de jugar con tus sentimientos, jamás- Era sincero y Sakura lo vio en su mirada, le creía, pero no podía, no podía creerle, tenía que ser mentira, sus palabras tenían que ser falsas, ese día, ese día lo descubrió todo, ¿cómo podía creerle si ya la había mentido antes?.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Estaba asustada, no sabía como se tomaría el asunto, era bastante delicado el tema, no había tenido oportunidad las últimas semanas, estaba bastante raro, parecía evitarla, seguramente solo eran imaginaciones suyas. La chica entró en el edificio y fue hacia el ascensor, marcó el piso al que deseaba ir y las puertas se cerraron. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Cuando el ascensor se paró en la planta, la chica salió y buscó el piso. Se paró enfrente de una puerta, respiró y llamó. Pocos segundos después abrió una chica. Las dos chicas parpadearon. La que estaba dentro era una chica alta, delgada, de pelo oscuro y con prendas elegantes. Las dos se miraron y al cabo de unos minutos de análisis la chica que estaba fuera habló.

****

Sakura- Creo que me he equivocado, perdón- La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó, pero la otra la detuvo.

****

¿?- Espera. Seguramente no te has confundido, soy nueva en la ciudad, seguramente eres amiga de mi novio. Shaoran Li- Esto detuvo a Sakura, no solo su cuerpo, sino su respiración y su corazón- Venga pasa- La chica cogió del brazo de la japonesa y la metió dentro del piso, estaba en estado de shock, no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia- Me llamo Pei Chen- La sentó en un sofá y la miró- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

****

Sakura- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Has dicho que Shaoran es tu novio?- Preguntó intentando que las palabras no salieran dolorosas.

****

Pei- Sí, más exactamente mi prometido. Vino hace unos 10 meses y como le echaba de menos decidí venir hace unas semanas para quedarme con él- Dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura no se había percatado, pero la alegre sonrisa de esa chica escondía algo.

****

Sakura- Su prometida- Repitió asombrada.

****

Pei- No me has dicho tu nombre.

****

Sakura- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- Diojo despacio, aún asimilando la verdad del momento.

****

Pei- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres la chica!- Dijo como si la conociera.

****

Sakura- ¿Me... conoces?

****

Pei- Sí, tú eres la chica con la que ha estado en Japón ¿verdad?- Dijo como si no fuera importante.

****

Sakura- ¿Con la que ha estado en Japón?- Repitió.

****

Pei- Sí, es que Shaoran se sentía algo confuso, ya sabes, cerca el matrimonio, se tienen dudas. Me dijo que antes de casarse necesitaba un poco de libertad, un descanso, así que decidimos dejarnos este espacio de tiempo en que él estuviera en Japón para pensar en nuestra relación, para ver si nuestro amor es tan fuerte y así es. Como se sentía solo en la ciudad y al reencontrarse con una vieja amiga decidió pasar algún tiempo con ella, seguramente te lo explicó ¿verdad?- El tono de la mujer sonó cruel, pero Sakura no lo percibió, solo se levantó.

****

Sakura- Perdona, tengo cosas que hacer, ha sido un placer conocerte- La chica salió rápida de la sala y corrió fuera del apartamento, fuera del edificio. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara, el corazón se le había roto y ya nadie lo podría arreglar.

~~~~ FIN Flashback ~~~~

****

Cherry- Mentiras, todo mentiras, me engañaste, me utilizaste, no puedo creer en tus palabras, no después de aquel día- La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara, Shaoran se intentó acercar pero decidió no intentar hacer nada, él era el motivo de su dolor, solo provocaría más pena a su corazón si se acercaba.

****

Shaoran- Sakura, te estoy diciendo la verdad- Dijo serio.

****

Cherry- ¡SAKURA ESTÁ MUERTA!- En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, después de su intento de huida, no volvieron a poner el cerrojo, lo que permitía que la gente de fuera pudiera entrar. En la puerta se encontraba la niña de ojos verdes con cara triste y algo somnolienta, en el momento que oyó el grito la despertó, despejándola totalmente, cuando vio a los dos adultos frunció el ceño, Shaoran se encontraba delante de la puerta dándole la espalda y su madre estaba delante de él, llorando. Como solo la vio llorar cuando se encerraba en su cuarto sosteniendo un osito de peluche. La profesora se asustó al ver a la niña despierta y delante de la puerta, no podía evitar lo inevitable.

****

Aika- ¡Qué le ha hecho!- Le exigió la niña al hombre- ¡Váyase, váyase! ¡Si solo viene a hacerla llorar márchese, déjenos en paz!- Gritó mientras se acercaba a él y lo intentaba sacar de ahí a empujones. Shaoran solo se quedó sorprendido a la reacción de la niña.

****

Cherry- Ai, ven aquí, deja al señor Li- Dijo con voz temblorosa, aún afectada por la conversación con el chino. La chica le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Shaoran y se acercó a su madre. La mujer acercó su mano a la cara de la niña y la acarició, sonriendo tristemente. La niña solo pudo sentir dolor, dolor por tener que ver así a su madre.

****

Shaoran- ¡Te exijo que me digas de una vez quien es esta niña!- Alzó la voz no con furia pero si con impaciencia. Ya bastaba de tantos secretos.

****

Aika- ¡Cómo se atreve a gritarle así! ¡Es un... es un...!- La niña se había dado la vuelta e iba a cercarse al hombre para poder gritarle mejor, pero su madre la había agachado y la había cogido desde la espalda. La rodeó con los brazos y hundió su cabeza en los cabellos de su hija.

****

Cherry- No... calla Ai... no le puedes faltarle al respeto- Le dijo susurrando. La niña solo seguía mirando a la persona, que tenía delante, con ira. Se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía, no quería causarle más disgustos a su madre.

****

Aika- ¡Márchese y no vuelva! ¡Jamás vuelva a acercarse a mi madre!- Le gritó iracunda. Sakura se lo había esperado, sabía que su hija no se contendría- ¡¿Quiere saber quién soy?! ¡Pues ya lo sabe! ¡Soy la hija de Sakura Kinomoto, Aika Kinomoto! ¡Ahora que ya lo sabe, márchese! ¡Márchese de aquí y no se atreva a pisar jamás esta casa!- Dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de frustación e ira, mezclados con los sentimientos de pena y dolor que ya había acumulado de la noche anterior. La mujer giró a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza. Era un abrazo de cariño, fuerte, pero a la vez tierno y cálido, un abrazo que intentaba quitar toda la pena de su niña. Sakura levantó la cabeza solo para ver la mirada asombrada del hechicero, se había paralizado del asombro, era imposible que fuera hija de Sakura, era imposible.

****

Cherry- ¿Ya estás satisfecho? Márchate de mi casa, jamás vuelvas a cruzarte en mi vida ¡Lárgate! ¡¿No te bastaba con haberme destrozado el corazón?! ¿Tenías que volver para destrozarme totalmente la vida? Pues quédate satisfecho- La mirada de Sakura se volvió fría y con odio, el hombre no podía reaccionar todavía, pero en ese momento Jun se acercó a la sala y entró con cara seria. Le dio una chaqueta para que se pusiera por encima del pijama y le cogió del brazo.

****

Jun- Por favor, váyase ya- La mujer le empujó fuera del despacho, cuando le sacó cerró la puerta, dejando a la madre y la hija dentro. Sentado en las escaleras de la casa estaba Syaolong, totalmente serio. Ahora llevaba otras ropas, cuando ya se habían acercado lo suficiente siguió a los dos adultos.

****

Syaolong- Siento las molestias que hemos causado- Dijo educadamente. Permanecía serio, había escuchado la discusión, al igual que Jun. No sabía la gravedad del asunto, pero tenía que investigar, había muchos cabos sueltos en lo que concernía a su tío, la profesora 'Starlight' y la niña Kinomoto y no Kino como había dicho- *Kinomoto*- Pensó asombrado- *La persona por la que preguntaba mi tía era la madre de Kinomoto?*- Pensó intrigado. Y el nombre de Sakura le sonaba de alguna parte, no recordaba a quién le había oído hablar de esa mujer. Los tres se encontraron en la puerta de entrada, la mujer se quedó parada ahí con el rostro frío.

****

Jun- Creo que será mejor que no vuelvan a esta casa- Dijo después de una larga pausa. En ese momento Li reaccionó.

****

Shaoran- Espera Jun, ¿realmente esa niña es hija de Sakura?- Preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que había oído.

****

Jun- Es más que su hija, es toda su vida- Dijo con tono impasible.

****

Shaoran- Pero la niña tiene 10 años, Sakura tendría 18 cuando la tuvo- Dijo al percartarse de algo.

****

Jun- ¿Y?- Preguntó como si lo que había dicho fuera importante.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y el padre de la niña?- Dijo al fin. Le había costado reaccionar ante la noticia, pero cuando ya se hubo recuperado del shock empezó a divagar en su mente.

****

Jun- Eso es algo que no te importa- Y echó a los dos sin más contemplaciones cerrando la puerta en sus narices. En realidad solo tuvo que echar a Shaoran, el crío Li ya había salido como si esperara que lo echaran.

****

Shaoran- Jun contéstame, esto es algo muy serio- Dijo a la puerta que habían cerrado en su cara.

****

Jun- No le veo nada serio a esto, la niña es de Sakura, el padre no es asunto tuyo, es solo entre ella y el padre- Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta- Márchate o llamo a la policía- Dijo en sus límites.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Tomoyo- Solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubriera- La mujer estaba en la sala sentada en un sillón, junto a su marido y su mejor amiga.

****

Cherry- Lo sé- Dijo con la mirada hundida en la taza de té.

****

Eriol- No podemos escapar a la verdad, aunque duela no podemos evitarlo.

****

Cherry- Creo que ya no tiene sentido que siga ocultando mi nombre, después de todo, esta barrera que construí la ha derribado Shaoran de un solo aliento, quería evitar cualquier contacto entre él y mi niña, pero volvió, pensé que jamás volvería a pisar Japón y menos Tomoeda.

****

Eriol- La vida es un conjunto de imprevistos- Las dos mujeres miraron sorprendidas al hombre de gafas. Su respuesta no fue normal.

****

Tomoyo- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- Le preguntó preocupada.

****

Eriol- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

****

Cherry- ¿'La vida es un conjunto de imprevistos'? Eso no te lo crees ni tú Eriol. Que ha pasado con el: 'Las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable'. Te encuentro extraño, ¿qué te perturba?- Le preguntó al igual de preocupada como su esposa. Tomoyo solo le miró triste, ocultaba algo, lo sabía desde hacia tiempo, pero su marido no le aclaraba las cosas, prefería hacer las cosas a su 'manera'.

****

Eriol- Ya no tengo mis visiones del futuro- Dijo serio.

****

Cherry- ¿Cómo?- Se atragantó con el sorbo de té.

****

Eriol- Han desaparecido- Explicó simple y llanamente. La cara de Sakura tornó insegura, Tomoyo solo bajó la mirada, desalentada.

****

Cherry- Entonces...- La mujer miró a su mejor amiga que solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

****

Tomoyo- Sakura, creo que ya va siendo hora- Eriol apartó su pesar por la pérdida de sus poderes y miró a las dos mujeres, había algo en sus miradas, era un temor, insegurad ante algo. Quedó desconcertado ¿de qué estaban hablando?.

****

Cherry- La verdad es que no veía el momento de reunirnos, Jun está avisada y Meiling se quedará mañana aquí, si no te importa, en mi casa ya somos muchos. Después hablaré con Yukito y Kero- Dijo tomando otro sorbo de su té. Eriol seguía atento a la conversación de las dos amigas.

****

Tomoyo- Entonces mañana nos reuniremos, ya han desaparecido muchas, si sigue así no podremos sostener el equilibrio- Dijo mirando la cara desconcertada de su marido.

****

Cherry- Eriol, si no te importa, avisa a Li de que venga mañana con los manuscritos que ha traido- Dijo con mirada sobria y calmada.

****

Eriol- No hay problema, pero me gustaría saber que asuntos vais a tratar, si mi intuición no me falla, escondéis un secreto- Su sonrisa juguetona volvió a aparecer.

****

Tomoyo- Como todos, querido, como todos- Dijo con una sonrisa igual de juguetona y misteriosa que su marido.

****

Cherry- Sin duda, se te pegan muchas cosas cuando vives durante mucho tiempo con alguien- Los dos sonrieron, lo que produjo un extraño escalofrío en Sakura. De por sí, ellos ya eran... como eran, como para adquirir 'cualidades' del otro.

****

Tomoyo- La verdad es que es muy divertido sonreir como Eriol- Dijo Tomoyo, ahora con una suave sonrisa hacia su marido.

****

Eriol- No quiero interrumpir tan tierno momento, ¿pero no me podéis dar un adelanto de esa misteriosa 'reunión' de mañana?- Dijo tentando a su suerte.

****

Tomoyo- Lo siento, pero esto es algo serio que no podemos realizar sin tomar nuestras precauciones.

****

Cherry- Por eso Eriol, te voy a pedir que solo se lo digas a Li, que por ninguna razón se lo diga a nadie más, a nadie ¿entendiste?- El hombre miró a Sakura y vio la importancia del asunto en sus ojos, volvió su mirada a su esposa y también vio la seriedad del tema.

****

Eriol- De acuerdo, iré personalmente a visitarle, para asegurarme- Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió y llegaron dos niñas, una destrás de la otra. La que se quedó agazapada tenía la cara baja y la mirada triste. La otra niña se acercó a su padre y se sentó sobre su regazo.

****

Lily- Buenas tardes- Saludó la niña.

****

Tomoyo- ¿Ya le has dado los apuntes de clase Lily?- La niña asintió. Todos giraron a mirar a Aika que caminaba con pesadumbre.

****

Eriol- ¿Sigue sin animarse?- Preguntó a su hija susurrándola en el oido. La niña negó tristemente. Todos miraron con pesar a la que siempre era una niña viva y alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora triste.

****

Cherry- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, despídete Ai- La niña alzó un poco la cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

****

Aika- Hasta otro día- Dijo desganada. Las dos iban a salir de la sala.

****

Lily- Ven mañana Aika, te provaré un par de vestidos- Aunque estaba desganada, una gota se le asomó por la cabeza, levantó la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa.

****

Aika- No hace falta que me hagas vestidos Lily- Decía nerviosa. Sakura miró a Tomoyo y a las dos les salió una gota, era como verse a sí mismas.

****

Eriol- No pasa nada, a Lily no le importa, además, seguro que a tu madre no le importa que vengas un rato a que te grabe también- A las dos mujeres les aumentó el tamaño de la gota, a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos como estrellas y Aika solo suspiró, Eriol sonrió.

****

Cherry- Bueno, entonces mañana vendrás Aika ¿no?- La chica solo asintió con resignación, no quería desilusionar a su mejor amiga.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Eriol- Eso es lo que venía a decirte- Dejó su taza de té encima de su platito.

****

Shaoran- Mañana, de acuerdo- Aunque había oído todo lo que Eriol le había dicho su mente estaba ausente, estaba pensando en otra cosa, estaba sumergido en otro mundo. Desde esa mañana su mente vagaba en los recuerdos del pasado, no paraba de pensar en lo que pasó cuando estuvo en Japón hace 10 años.

****

Eriol- Deberías de aclarar las ideas antes de ver a Sakura mañana- Shaoran por primera vez en la tarde miró a los ojos de la reencarnación de su antecesor. Vio una mirada seria, pero unos labios sonrientes, como siempre.

****

Shaoran- ¿Qué dices?- Dijo como si en realidad no supiera de que estaba hablando.

****

Eriol- Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo.

****

Shaoran- ¿Tú sabías...?- Preguntó cuidadoso.

****

Eriol- Sí, la verdad es que hay que ser poco perceptivo para ver el gran parecido de Aika y Sakura. La pequeña es casi idéntica a su madre cuando tenía su edad, solo tiene el pelo más oscuro y largo- Los dos permanecieron un momento callados, mirándose a los ojos- ¿Y tu esposa?- Preguntó repentinamente.

****

Shaoran- Ha salido de compras, ya tiene que estar al llegar- Dijo no muy a gusto con el actual tema.

****

Eriol- ¿Problemas con tu ella?- Dijo al ver el tono de voz que había empleado su descendiente.

****

Shaoran- Digamos que no está muy contenta con nuestra estancia en Japón- Dijo mientras entrecruzaba los dedos con los codos apoyados en los antebrazos del sillón.

La relación que tenía con su mujer había empeorado a medida que pasaba el tiempo, al principio pensó que era normal, cuando se es joven siempre se tiene la cabeza muy caliente, llena de romanticismos y cosas parecidas, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo una relación llega a ser más relajada y tranquila, llega a ser una relación estable. Pero la verdad es que su relación había empeorado, no se había convertido en una relación tranquila, de confianza y cariño, se había transformado en una relación insoportable para él, su mujer le controlaba, le presionaba, siempre demandaba cariño que decía que no recibía, era melosa hasta el punto de ser asfixiante, sentía que algo había cambiado en ella, que por el camino de su matrimonio algo se había perdido, no sabía el qué y aún así seguiría con ella, la quería, debía de quererla, sino no se habría casado con ella... ¿verdad?

****

Eriol- Seguramente no esta acostumbrada a este ambiente- Dijo al ver lo pensativo que se había quedado el hombre.

****

Shaoran- Seguramente- Permaneció callado, solo durante un momento, después fijó completamente todo su ser a la reencarnación de Clow y se tensó- Eriol.

****

Eriol- ¿Eriol? Creí que después de años jamás me llamarías por mi nombre- Dijo con mofa.

****

Shaoran- ¿Conoces bien a la niña?- Preguntó seriamente.

****

Eriol- Sí- Contestó con igual seriedad- La niña es muy preciada para Sakura, es su vida, todo lo que tiene se lo da a ella, todo lo que hace es por ella- Contestó con intecionada frialdad.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y cómo es?- Preguntó con extraña necesidad de saber de esa niña.

****

Eriol- Es casi como su madre: Alegre, muy viva, despistada, aunque a veces es demasiado despierta, algo impaciente, es una persona desconfiada, tiene una mirada asesina como pocas...- Dijo riendo la primera vez que la niña le miró. No sabía porque, pero la niña no negó su desconfianza, se mantuvo siempre vigilante, con Tomoyo y Lily ocurrió lo mismo, pero al poco tiempo de conocerlas se relajó y se convirtió en una niña cariñosa y alegre, pero en cambio con él, tardó mucho en abrirse- ... Y sobre todo es muy cariñosa y quiere mucho a su madre- Shaoran sonrió, para sí mismo, con afecto. Debía de ser así, era la hija de Sakura después de todo, la niña debía de adorar a su madre, como una vez Sakura adoró a la suya.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y el padre?- Eriol sonrió con satisfacción, al fin sacó la carta que esperaba.

****

Eriol- Ese es un tema del que no puedo hablar, no sé nada del asunto- Dijo mirando a su té.

****

Shaoran- ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?- Frunció el entrecejo.

****

Eriol- Solo tengo suposiciones, tú conoces mejor que nadie a Sakura, después de que desapareciera misteriosamente no tuvimos noticias de ella. La volvimos a encontrar, mejor dicho, la encontró Touya, hace unos años en Nueva York, con la sorpresa de que no estaba sola, sino que tenía una niña. Nunca nos ha hablado del tema, bueno, por lo menos no conmigo. Si no lo quiere contar no le voy a obligar a que hable ¿verdad?

****

Shaoran- Pero tu esposa debe saberlo- Afirmó Shaoran.

****

Eriol- Debería, pero no apostaría por ello. Cuando Sakura volvió se volvió una persona... mmmm... digamos... un tanto reservada- Dijo escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

****

Shaoran- Lo he visto.

****

Eriol- Y sabes bien la causa- Los dos volvieron a mirarse con intensidad.

****

Shaoran- Entonces mañana llevaré el manuscrito conmigo- Dijo para finalizar esa reunión.

****

Eriol- Sí, en mi casa, por la tarde- Eriol se levantó y Shaoran lo siguió acompañándolo a la puerta. Cuando los dos abandonaron la sala una mujer entró, miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

****

¿?- Mmmmmm, una reunión- Un aura oscura rodeó a la mujer y esta se volvió a girar para salir por la otra puerta de la sala, por la que había estado escuchando la conversación- Esta información le agradará a mi señor- Cerró la puerta suavemente mientras su oscura sonrisa desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Katsumi- ¿Y dices que se pelearon en el hospital?- Dijo asombrada.

****

Tatsuki- O eso o que mi padre es muy torpe y se chocó de verdad contra una puerta, pero déjame que lo dude- Dijo con ironía.

  
**Katsumi**- ¿No pudo haber sido otra cosa?

****

Tatsuki- ¿Sabiendo que el mocoso estaba en el hospital donde trabaja mi padre? No creo que el tío no fuera a visitar a su sobrino, seguro que se encontraron.

****

Katsumi- Debería de haberse controlado- Dijo un tanto enfadada pero comprendiendo lo que debía sentir.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Controlarse? Debería haberlo matado, si hubiera sido yo...

****

Katsumi- Si hubieras sido tú él te hubiera dado una paliza peor que la de tu padre, que no creo que haya sido una paliza si me dices que solo recibió un golpe- Dijo pensativa.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Insinúas que ese tipo se dejo pegar?- El tono de voz se había vuelto violento y la chica se alarmó. Su amigo tenía mal carácter si se le enfadaba. No quiso insinuar que su padre fuera débil y que por eso el otro se dejó pegar, pero seguro que su amigo pensaba que había insinuado algo similar.

****

Katsumi- Tal vez. No creo que sea...

****

Tatsuki- Sí, ya, déjalo, tu siempre con tú 'no puede ser tan mala persona', a veces pienso que tienes la cabeza hueca- La chica le sacó la lengua.

****

Katsumi- Solo soy objetiva.

****

Tatsuki- Como si fueras un juez- La chica se sobresalto y él solo se quedó callado después del comentario. Permanecieron un momento así, ella mirando a la nada y él pasándose la mano por el pelo de manera entretenida.

****

Katsumi- Esto... ehhh- En ese momento Yukito entró en la casa y saludó a los dos jóvenes- ¡Hola papá!- Dijo alegremente aliviada.

****

Tatsuki- Hola señor Tsukishiro- Dijo cortésmente mientras se levantaba para saludarle.

****

Yukito- Hola Tatsuki. Katsumi mañana en la tarde no estaré en casa, tengo que ir a casa de los Hiragizawa, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- Dijo serio a la vez que estaba pensativo.

****

Katsumi- Sí... claro papá- Vio la mirada perdida de su padre, estaba meditando, pero sobre qué.

****

Yukito- Quiero que te quedes con Aika, estará con Lily, creo que también vendrán Tiang y el chico nuevo, Syaolong Li.

****

Tatsuki- ¡¿El mocoso?!- Al padre y la hija les salió una gota en la cabeza.

****

Yukito- Ehhhhh... pues...- Empezó a sudar de nerviosismo, no se acordó de que sería mejor tener al margen de todo al hijo de Touya por no decir al mismo Touya.

****

Tatsuki- Yo también voy- Dijo convencido e imponente.

****

Katsumi- *Sabía que diría eso*- La chica miró a su padre con ansiedad. Sabía que en esa casa estallaría la tercera guerra mundial como se enterara el padre de Tatsuki.

****

Yukito- No sé si...

****

Tatsuki- Iré- Fue lo único que dijo, no fue ni una petición, ni un ruego, fue una orden.

****

Yukito- *Sakura me va a matar como se entere Touya*- Pensó acalorado.

Aquel día después de terminar las clases, Sakura le esperaba en la puerta del instituto. Había ido a hablarle de lo sucedido ayer con Tanaeko y que se mantuviera alerta, si ella fue capaz de mezclarse entre ellos sin ser descubierta, significaba que podría haber más gente entre ellos. También le habló de la reunión en casa de Eriol y Tomoyo. Cuando la profesora le contó que Shaoran sabía que Aika era su hija este se preocupó. En ese momento la mujer se había vuelto de cristal, era tan frágil y delicada que con solo un golpe se rompería en mil pedazos. Había visto temor en sus ojos, un temor a que le arrebataran algo. No podía consolarla, no podía decirle que todo saldría bien, no podía mentirle para prepararla a lo que podría ser un duro golpe.

Todo estaba preparado, desde hacia unos días que había previsto todo, ahora Aika podría ser protegida como la nueva Maestra de Cards. Ahora si.

****

Tatsuki- Me voy, si no llego a la hora de cenar mi madre me matará- Dijo con un humor inexistente. Solo quería hacer el ambiente menos tenso. La chica fue a acompañarle a la puerta- Hasta luego señor Tsukishiro.

****

Yukito- Hasta luego Tatsuki y cuídate.

****

Katsumi- Hasta mañana en el insti Tatsu.

****

Tatsuki- Cuídate Umi- La chica cerró la puerta.

****

Katsumi- ¿Todo va bien papá?- Se dirigió Dijo seria a su padre.

****

Yukito- Sí, no te preocupes, todo va bien... todo irá bien- Dijo aún pensativo, mientras veís como salía la luna.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

****

Katane- ¿Qué noticias traes de la casa?- Dijo vestida con uno de sus sinuosos vestidos. Una mujer pasó a su lado.

****

¿?- Mañana se reunirán. El líder del clan Li llevará el manuscrito- Dijo parándose detrás de ella.

****

Katane- Mmmmmmm... interesante- Sonrió mientras se abanicaba con un abanico de plumas negras.

****

¿?- Deberías de contener tu lengua Katane- Dijo severa a la vez que molesta.

****

Katane- Si no he dicho nada- Dijo con voz de niña buena.

****

¿?- Pero lo has insinuado- La mujer permanecía detrás de Katane, entre las sombras del lugar.

****

Katane- Deja de imaginar tonterías, tanto tiempo con ese insignificante hechicero te ha hecho débil- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

****

¿?- Contén tu lengua o te la cortaré- Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

****

Katane- ¿Acaso te importa lo que diga sobre ese minúsculo hechicero de pacotilla?- Se mofaba. Katane se giró para sonreírla con mala intención y se volvió dándole de nuevo la espalda con una risilla en sus labios.

****

¿?- Maldita...- La mujer puso recta la mano y las uñas de sus dedos se alargaron mientras corría hacia Katane para clavárselas. Katane se dio la vuelta y con su abanico bloqueo el ataque.

****

Katane- Te dejas llevar por tus emociones. ¿Tanto te importa?- Dijo aún con su sádica sonrisa.

****

¿?- No, pero no consiento que me llames débil. ¿Cómo insinuas que me dejo arrastrar por emociones?

****

Katane- Entonces... ¿por qué me has atacado?- Seguía con voz sinuosa y sonrisita traviesa.

****

¿?- Porque nunca me has gustado Katane- Con esto las mujeres se separaron y se marcharon cada una por su lado, mirándose una última vez, con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Las dos desaparecieron entre las sombras.

****

Furata- Creo que Katane está en desventaja- Dijo acercándose hasta donde las mujeres se habían enfrentado.

****

Kyoju- Te doy la razón, por mucho que la gatita diga, es más débil que ella- Hablaban los dos hombres entre las sombras, habían presenciado la lucha entre ellas.

****

Furata- Y ahora sin Tanaeko la competición por ser la favorita va a ser muy reñida- Sonrió para sí.

****

Matsawaru- Las mujeres son egoístas por naturaleza- Dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás de ellos.

****

Kyoju- ¿Y eso a que viene?- Contestó su hermano.

****

Matsawaru- Siempre lo quieren todo para ellas, cueste, lo que les cueste- Y siguió su camino hacia otro lugar de sombras.

****

Furata- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano con las mujeres?

****

Kyoju- Nada que el tiempo no pueda solucionar- Dijo seriamente. Se giró y desapareció por donde vino. Furata solo permaneció mirando como se marchaba.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

La habitación estaba tranquila, solo estaba ella, tapada hasta la cabeza. No dormía, no podía cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía veía la sonrisa de esa mujer, la risa de la muerte, la sangre que salía por la herida provocada por ella, una herida profunda que le provocó la muerte. La muerte de un ser humano. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo permanecía quieto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero con unas enormes lágrimas en ellos. Unas lágrimas de tristeza y agonía. Se oyeron varios golpes en la puerta, pero la chica no respondió. Pensaba en lo que había hecho, le temblaban las manos y sentía escalofríos. De repente se percató de como un peso se ponía sobre su cama y sacó la mano para retirar la manta y ver quién era. Ante ella vio la espalda de su madre. La niña se volvió a tapar, no podía verle la cara, no podía verla llorar de esa manera.

****

Cherry- Llora si quieres, es lo mejor si te sientes mal, pero eso jamás desahará lo que hiciste- La niña se llevó los puños a la boca e intentó sostener las lágrimas que volvían a caer- Ai, escúchame. Sé que ahora ves que has hecho algo horrible, pero en realidad no has hecho nada. malo

****

Aika- ¿Qué?- Dijo sentándose de un golpe- ¿Qué no hice nada malo? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo parecido mamá?- Dijo entre sollozos.

****

Cherry- Ai, esa mujer no era una mujer, tenía apareciencia humana pero solo era un ser celestial corrompido por el mal.

****

Aika- ¿Y eso me hace menos culpable acaso?- Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

****

Cherry- Mi pequeña, lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es algo dificil, todo se remonta a una larga historia que hoy no contaré. Lo importante es que ella, era un Ángel Caído, antes fue un hermoso ángel que guardaba el Firmamento, pero fue desterrada junto con otros ángeles porque se volvió egoísta, avariciosa, cometió graves pecados... se convirtió en una asesina. Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para matarte, si no te hubieras defedindo hubieras muerto- Dijo muy triste ante la posibilidad que hubiera supuesto eso.

****

Aika- Pero podría haberla herido, capturado, cualquier cosa sin matarla- Dijo desesperada.

****

Cherry- Si no la hubieras matado su alma estaría siempre encerrada en ese cuerpo, su cuerpo corrupto, que la ataba al mundo de la oscuridad. Ese fue su destino, eso era lo que le había deparado el destino desde un principio. Aika, no veas su muerte como algo espantoso, la muerte la liberó de la carga de su cuerpo, no digo que la muerte sea algo bueno, pero llegado el momento, la muerte se la llevó con ella y la liberó de una carga que ya no la correspondía llevar. Tú no la mataste, ella ya murió hace mucho tiempo, el día que su alma fue corrompida. Tú solo liberaste su alma del sufrimiento del mal que la corrompía- La mujer sacó el colgante en forma de pluma- ¿Ves este colgante?- La chica afirmó- Aquí descansará el alma de Tanaeko hasta que todos los suyos sean liberados de ese mal.

****

Aika- ¿Entonces si tu murieras significaría que te habrías liberado de una carga que aguantaba tu alma?- Preguntó muy triste.

****

Cherry- No puedes compararme con lo que te estoy diciendo. Mi alma es diferente a la de Tanaeko. La muerte se lleva tarde o temprano a las almas corruptas, mi lama descansará en paz cuando ya no haga falta en este mundo, cuando todo lo que tenga que hacer ya esté hecho- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

****

Aika- No lo entiendo- Dijo con una interrogación en la cabeza.

****

Cherry- La muerte es diferente en diferentes seres. Tanaeko era un ser celestial corrupto, yo soy un ser humano- La niña no lo comprendía del todo pero aceptó la explicación de su madre- No llores más, alegrate por estar viva, alegrate porque si hubieras muerto muchos hubieran llorado por ti, ahora estamos preocupados por ti, vuelve a sonreir, por ellos, por ti misma, por saber que no has hecho mal sino bien y que harás más bien en el futuro. Sonríe por favor- La mujer acercó su cuerpo al de la niña y la abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos- Me asustaste tanto cuando te vi por la ventana, si te hubiera pasado algo yo... yo...- La mujer no pudo terminar lo que dijo.

****

Aika- Mamá- La niña la abrazó con fuerza- No llores mamá, no quiero que estés triste- Dijo con una sonrisa entre las lágrimas que también le caían a ella.

****

Cherry- Jamás me vuelvas a asustar así- Dijo acariciando la cara de su hija quitándole las lágrimas.

****

Aika- Te lo prometo- Dijo sacando su dedo meñique, las dos lo entrelazaron y lo prometieron. El estómago de la niña rugió. Ellas solo pudo ruborizarse.

****

Cherry- Será mejor que bajes a tomar algo.

****

Aika- Sí- Dijo bajando la cabeza de vergüenza. La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Mamá...

****

Cherry- ¿Sí?

****

Aika- No sé si debería preguntarte esto, ¿pero que relación tienes con el señor Li?- Sakura apretó la mano en el marco de la puerta. La niña vio como la cara de la mujer se tensaba- ¿Mamá?

****

Cherry- Será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que la comida se enfrie- Abandonó la habitación.

****

Aika- *¿Mamá?*- La niña estaba asombrada, en ese instante un peluche amarillento salió del cajón volando.

****

Kero- Ya veo que estás mejor. Me habías asustado- Dijo serio, con los bracitos cruzados.

****

Aika- ¿De verdad?- Dijo mirándole con sonrisa pícara.

****

Kero- Pues... esto... claro- Dijo algo incómodo.

****

Aika- Me alegra que te preocuparas por mí- Le sonrió con afecto. El guardián se sorprendió por un moemnto, se parecía a Sakura, sin duda alguna- Bajaré a cenar y cuando suba te traeré un flan ¿vale?- Al peluche le brillaron los ojos.

****

Kero- ¡¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!!- Dijo revoloteando alrededor suyo.

****

Aika- No hace falta que te pongas así- Dijo saliéndole una gota en la cabeza. La niña salió de la cama, se puso las zapatillas de casa y salió de la habitación corriendo. Desde la habitación Kero pudo oir los gritos de dos personas.

****

Tastsuki- Parece ser que la canija ha vuelto, como las garrapatas, son difíciles de quitar- Se oyó un grito de dolor y otro grito.

****

Aika- ¡No soy una canija! ¡Y no me compares con las garrapatas!- Kero voló fuera de la habitación por la ventana y fue a la habitación de Sakura. El aire fresco movía con delicadeza las cortinas del balcón, atravesó las puertas de cristal y entró en la habitación.

****

Kero- ¿Sakura?

****

Cherry- Kero... ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de ella?- Kero se acercó a la mujer y la vio sentada en una alfombra del suelo al lado de la cama, con unas fotos delante de ella. Se sentó en su hombro. No pudo verle la cara porque los mechones del pelo la tapaban.

****

Kero- ¿De quién?- Preguntó sin entender.

****

Cherry- De ella- Sakura levantó una foto y Kero la vio a ella cuando era más joven, estaba junto con Shaoran en sus uniformes del instituto- ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Creí que había desaparecido, que la había matado hace mucho- El guardián no comprendía.

****

Kero- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué dices?

****

Cherry- Yo ya no soy Sakura Kinomoto, soy Cherry Starlight, una mujer feliz que vive con su hija, Sakura murió, murió... era una chica tonta e incrédula.

****

Kero- No, Sakura, eres una persona muy buena, inocente y sensible, solo has vivido momentos difíciles- Dijo apenado por las palabras de la mujer.

****

Cherry- Creí que había muerto, que había desaparecido, era una chica tonta, su desaparición no importaba, era importante que se marchara, era insignificante, debía desaparecer, pero ha vuelto- La mujer parecíano escuchar a su guardián.

****

Kero- No, no Sakura, no digas esas cosas de ti. Eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco, no eres tonta, eres fuerte y muy inteligente, bueno, a veces eres muy ingenua, pero quién no tiene puntos débiles en esta vida. Nadie es perfecto- La mujer levantó una mano y se la llevó a la cara, se frotó y volvió a bajar la mano.

****

Cherry- Siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo Kero. Pero no soy buena persona, no lo soy, no soy fuerte, sino débil, como lo era antes, no la he podido eliminar, no he podido- La mujer empezó a coger las fotos y romperlas donde estaba ella.

****

Kero- ¿Por qué hablas de ti como si se trataran de dos personas? ¿Acaso eres diferente?- Dijo mirando lo que estaba haciendo la mujer.

****

Cherry- Ahora soy Cherry, no Sakura, ¿por qué nadie lo entiende?- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

****

Kero- Sakura, tu siempres serás quién eres, el hecho de cambiarse el nombre no significa nada. ¿Acaso siendo Cherry te hace mejor?

****

Cherry- Sí- Respondió con dudosa seguridad.

****

Kero- ¿Y en qué te hace mejor siendo Cherry en vez de Sakura?- Preguntó con la mirada enfadada, no soportaba que dijera esas cosas tan absurdas.

****

Cherry- Sakura era débil, era débil- Repetía sin cesar.

****

Kero- ¿Por qué insiste en que era débil? ¿qué la hacia débil?- Le recriminó el guardián harto de las cosas que decía sobre sí misma- Dime ¡¿Por qué?!- Le exigió el guardián poniéndose delante de ella. La chica levantó la cara con lágrimas en sus ojos.

****

Cherry- ¡PORQUE ELLA AMABA A SHAORAN MÁS QUE A SU VIDA!- El guardián se sorprendió ante la imagen de la mujer ante sus ojos- ¿No lo entiendes? Ella sin su amor no podía vivir, sin su amor no era nadie, eso la hacía débil, era débil y ahora que ha vuelto, sé que no ha muerto, sé que aún vive dentro de mi, lo sé..., ella no puede tener su amor, sin su amor su vida no vale nada, eso la hace débil, la hace débil, lo sé, lo sé...- A Kero se le suavizó el semblante.

****

Kero- Sakura...

****

Cherry- ¿No lo entiendes Kero? Lo amo... lo sigo amando- La mujer echó su cara encima de la cama y se dejó llevar por su dolor.

N de la A: Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snif Snif, que triste, bueno, me siento triste después de escribir esto, buaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!, no lo puedo evitar, me saltan las lágrimas, debería de haber quietado esta última parte. Bueno, snif, este capítulo no ha tenido acción, pero ya la habrá en el siguiente, algunos me preguntan que de cuantos capítulos será este fic, pero no lo sé, cada día se me ocurren cosas nuevas, tenía planeado que fuera de 15 como mucho, pero tendré que alargarlo, sino no llegaré al final :P. Tendrán que soportarme durante mucho tiempo más. Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo.

Tengo un nuevo fic que se llama Una Flor En La Oscuridad, léanlo y díganme su opinión. Si ya se quejaban de que tardaba en subir capítulos, ahora con este nuevo fic, me matarán XD.

AH!!!! Algo que quería decir hace tiempo, es que las actualizaciones o la información de como van mis fics podéis verlas en mi Bio, por si os interesa saber cuando se sube el siguiente capítulo ;)

Todo tipo de sugerencias, dudas o críticas no constructicas XD a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	12. Las Palomas

18 de Septiembre de 2002

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Cherry- ¿No lo entiendes Kero? Lo amo... lo sigo amando- La mujer echó su cara encima de la cama y se dejó llevar por su dolor.

CAPÍTULO 11: LAS PALOMAS

Los alumnos estaban sentados en sus sitios, mirando a los libros, al techo, a sus lados, a sus compañeros, o mismamente absortos en sus mundos. Aika estaba pensando en lo sucedido con el señor Li. Aun no se podía quitar la expresión de su madre y la del chino aquella tarde. Había pasado por el despacho buscando a alguien porque al bajar al comedor no encontró a nadie, lo que encontró bastante extraño, ni siquiera se había acordado de que el crío Li y su tío estaban en la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta y oyó unos gritos se asustó y el ver a su madre llorando la puso furiosa. Sabía que algo andaba mal, había notado extraña a su madre últimamente, como si algo la estuviera perturbando.

La niña seguía ensimismada en su mundo mientras que Syaolong también pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero la extraña relación entre su tío y la profesora; segundo, el extraño comportamiento de su tía entorno al apellido Kinomoto; tercero, los poderes de la profesora; cuarto, la farsa con la relación entre la antigua y la nueva Maestra de Cards, que pensándolo bien, es normal que siendo ella la hija era lógico que heredara las Cards, lo que también explicaría el incidente con su espada. El chino recordó el día en que le hirió el Ge Mo Gui. Si en ella corría la magia de la Maestra era normal que pudiera coger la espada, después de todo, su madre es la hija de la media reencarnación de Clow, lo que podríamos decir que 'sangre' de Clow corre por sus venas. Aún teniendo esta duda resuelta faltaban muchas más que resolver. El chico hizo un círculo en su cuaderno donde ponía:

Tío Li

Tía Pei.

Señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

Cría Kinomoto.

Los Ángeles Caídos.

No sabía el motivo, pero había acabado relacionando estos hechos con los ángeles, directa o indirectamente, todo venía relacionado de una extraña manera... o eso pensaba.

Lily por su parte se dio cuenta de los dos pensativos chicos. Ella sabía algo del lío en que estaban metidos, pero como todo el mundo, solo sabía **una parte** de la historia, lo que hacía que se preguntara: ¿Hay alguien que realmente sepa **toda** la verdad?. La chica suspiró, lo dudaba bastante.

En ese momento todos estaban 'haciendo' unos ejercicios que la señora Sou o conocida anteriormente como la señorita Mizuki, la profesora de matématicas, había puesto en la pizarra. Estaba sentada viendo como todos hacían los ejercicios excepto tres personas. Dos de ella mirando a la nada y la otra mirando a la esas dos personas.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

¿? 1- Mmmmmmm...- Una mujer alzó los brazos y estiró los brazos- Por fin en tierra, odio los aviones.

****

¿? 2- Pues es algo contradictorio, ¿no crees?- La mujer se sentó sobre una maleta y sacó un cigarrillo. Se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió. La miró de reojo con cara seria.

****

¿? 1- He dicho que no me gustan los aviones, no volar, eso no es nada contradictorio- Le sacó la lengua a la mujer que estaba fumando.

****

¿? 2- Sí- Cogió el cigarrillo y echó el humo al aire- Tienes razón- Su acompañante tenía una vena hinchada. La chica era de complexión pequeña, tenía el pelo castaño, largo recogido en dos trenzas. Ojos castaños muy oscuros. Su rostro reflejaba una juventud infantil. Tenía una sonrisa risueña y mirada inquieta como la de un niño.

****

¿? 1- No te burles de mi- Dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante hasta tener la cara de la mujer a unos centímetros, la mujer le echó el humo en la cara. La chica empezó a toser. La mujer sentada en la maleta y fumando era alta, bastante alta, tenía un cabello pelirrojo, rizado, largo, por debajo de los hombros. Intensos ojos verdes, labios carnosos, cejas finas, piel pálida.

****

¿? 2- No lo hago- Y como no, un porte de dama seria, pero a la vez algo provocativa.

****

¿? 1- ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo aún enfadada.

****

¿? 2- Claro, a eso te estaba esperando- La mujer se levantó, cogió la maleta en la que estaba sentada y se marchó.

****

¿? 1- ¿Cómo que me estabas esperando?- Dijo persiguiéndola con otra maleta en la mano- ¡Espera!- Gritó exasperada por la actitud tan relajada, tranquila, seria y altiva de la mujer.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

¿?*- ¿Y?- Se oyó entre las sombras.

****

¿?- La reunión será esta tarde, al parecer el ataque de Tanaeko las ha alarmado- Dijo una mujer entre las sombras, delante de la persona con la que estaba hablando.

****

¿?*- ¿Se han dado cuenta de tu presencia?- Preguntó.

****

¿?- No, mi presencia en la casa no ha sido detectada, nadie ha notado mi poder.

****

¿?*- Que así siga. Mantenme informado de todos los movimientos dentro y fuera de la casa Li. La última vez cuando el maldito cabeza del clan Li había desaparecido tardaste mucho en contactar con nosotros- Dijo recriminándola.

****

¿?- Lo sé, pero no podía moverme sin ser descubierta, ahora mismo está demasiado centrado en otras cosas como para preocuparse de lo que ocurre dentro de la casa- Sonrió con malicia.

****

¿?*- No quiero fallos. No de ti. Puedes retitarte- La mujer inclinó la cabeza como modo de respeto y desapareció entre las sombras- ¡Matsawaru! ¡Furata!- Gritó al aire. Pronto dos cuerpos aparecieron delante de él.

****

Matsawaru/Furata- ¿Nos llamaba señor?- Dijeron hincando una rodilla en el suelo y con la mirada baja.

****

¿?*- ¿Y las Palomas?- Preguntó furioso- ¡Creo que no os tomáis muy en serio vuestro trabajo! ¡Las malditas están en la ciudad y no veo que las estéis matando!- Dio un golpe con el puño al antebrazo de su sillón.

****

Matsawaru- Hemos matado a muchas, señor...- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

****

¿?*- ¡Pero no a las que yo quiero! ¡No me importan esas palomas! ¡Las quiero a ellas!- Con un movimiento de su mano unas fotografías aparecieron delante de los dos asesinos, las tomaron- ¡A todas ellas muertas! ¡A todas excepto a una!- Con un dedo sacó una de las fotos y la dejó flotando en el aire- ¡La Amante! ¡A ella! ¡A ella quiero que me la traigáis viva! ¡A las demás matadlas! ¡Y cómo prueba quiero sus plumas! ¡Lo quiero en mis manos! ¡Ellas no son como las demás palomas, así que no las subestiméis! ¡Marchaos ahora mismo y no volváis hasta haber matado a cada una de ellas!- Los dos desaparecieron sin decir nada más- Incompetentes, nadie sabe hacer nada- El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón- Maldita sea... Tú... tú sufrirás más que ninguna, por lo que me hiciste, yo mismo me encargaré de que tu alma jamás vuelva a pisar este mundo.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

__

"Un lugar cálido y brillante, con nubes alrededor. Todo el lugar es suave, agradable y relajante. Dos seres alados estaban apoyados en una nube. Estaban discutiendo algo.

****

¿?*- Por favor, acepta mi amor- Dijo sujetando las manos del otro ser.

****

¿?- No, no puedo corresponderte, sabes que mi amor no es para ti- Dijo mirando a otro lado, con pena y dolor en sus ojos.

****

¿?*- ¿Para esos malditos humanos?- Soltó las manos- Siempre ellos, siempre los malditos humanos- Alzó las alas y se puso delante de ella.

****

¿?- No hables así, sabes que esa es nuestra misión, yo soy uno de los pilares de los humanos, sabes que...- Dijo algo herida y enfadada.

****

¿?*-. Estoy harto de que siempre estén ellos antes que nada, antes que nosotros mismos- Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

****

¿?- No hables así Damián, eres una Paloma como nosotros, no deberías...

****

¿?*- Un día te arrepentirás de querer más a esos insignificantes humanos que a mí, juro que ese día tú alma será mía, solamente mía- Echó una última mirada y salió volando."

****

Syaolong- ¿Kinomoto?- La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada en el césped con dos pares de ojos mirándola.

****

Aika- ¿Eh?- La chica parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó con la ayuda de los chicos.

****

Lily- ¿Estás bien Aika?- Le preguntó algo preocupada.

****

Aika- Creo que sí- Dijo frotándose los ojos.

****

Syaolong- ¿Crees? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- Dijo con su mirada seria pero con algunos esbozos de preocupación.

****

Aika- La clase de respuesta que en estos momentos te puedo dar- Dijo ahora totalmente despierta y con el ceño fruncido. Lily solo sonrió con la cámara en mano y grabando a los dos chicos.

****

Syaolong- Por lo menos parece ser que estás bien- Por un momento las dos parpadearon.

****

Aika- *¿Estaba preocupado por mi?*

****

Lily- *Interesante...*- Una sonrisa de malas intenciones cruzó los labios de la hija de Eriol- *Muy interesante*- La joven recordó minutos antes, cuando estaba con su amiga caminando para ir a un sitio tranquilo, para comer y hablar.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Se habían disculpado ante sus amigos diciendo que tenían que ir a ver al primo de Aika a la valla.

****

Aika- De verdad que lo siento- Dijo inclinándose una vez más.

****

Sasa- No hace falta que te disculpes- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza, se había disculpado algo más de tres veces en lo que llevaban de descanso.

****

Aki- No te preocupes Kino, en la antigüedad dejar a los amigos significaba que les deseabas una gran felicidad. Por eso las personas que estaban solas siempre tenían grandes amigos porque significaba que estaban solos porque sus amigos los deseaban una gran felicidad... ad... ¡Ay!- Gritó al notar como su hermana le tiraba de la oreja.

****

Aika- Pues no sabía que el estar solo significaba tener buenos amigos- A todos se les pasó una gota en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? La chica movió la cabeza a un lado con mirada ingenua.

****

Lily- Aika, era una mentira- Le dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

****

Aika- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, todos asintieron con resignación.

****

Izawa- Que pena que no estéis, pensaba contaros una historia que leí ayer en...- Pero antes de poder terminar una polvareda se había levantado donde antes se encontraban Aika y Lily- ... mi libro de cuentos clásicos- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

****

Sasa- Seguro que creyó que ibas a contar una historia de fantasmas- Rió junto con sus amigos.

****

Los cuatro- Seguro- Cogieron sus cosas mientras seguían riendo. En ese momento Li salía de la clase, había estado presenciando la conversación de los 6.

Aika había cogido el brazo de Lily y antes de poder oír el final de la frase de su amigo había salido corriendo. Cuando ya estaban a varios metros de distancia del edificio paró a tomar aire.

****

Lily- Tampoco era para tanto Aika, solo iba a decir de que iba a contar la historia.

****

Aika- No, no, no, no, no, no- La chica se tapó los oídos y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras que lágrimas aparecían en los bordes de sus ojos.

****

Lily- Vale, vale, tranquila- La chica se tranquilizó, pero ante el esfuerzo de la carrera y la excesiva velocidad con la que había movido la cabeza se mareó- ¿Aika?

****

Aika- Lily se esta moviendo todo, incluso tú- La chica empezó a andar como si fuera una borracha, zigzagueando mientras se tambaleaba, hasta que se chocó con alguien. Miró quien era y sonrió- Hola- Lo siguiente que hizo fue caerse.

****

Syaolong- ¡Eh!- El chico la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

****

Lily- ¡Aika!- Corrió donde ella, el chico la cogió con la ayuda de Lily y la llevaron al césped para tumbarla. Lily se había percatado el ligero rubor del chico cuando su amiga le sonrió lo que hizo que los engranajes de su cerebro empezaran a moverse.

****

Syaolong- Será mejor que descanse, el otro día sufrió un shock y no comió y...- Vio la extraña mirada que tenía la chica de gafas- ¡¿Qué?!- Los pelos del chico se levantaron mientras sentía un rubor en sus ojos, parecía que esa chica pudiera ver a través de él, lo que le incomodó de sobremanera.

****

Lily- No, nada, solo me preguntaba: ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que le pasa a Aika?- El chico se puso recto y seguía colorado. En ese momento su amiga recobró la consciencia.

~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~

****

Aika- Gracias- Dijo la chica haciendo que Lily volviera su atención a ella. Vio al chino que se ruborizaba.

****

Syaolong- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó aturdido.

****

Aika- Pues... por preocuparte- Dijo con una sonrisa. El chico tenía toda la cara roja mientras que Lily reía por lo bajo, lo que aumentó la incomodez de él.

****

Syaolong- Yo no... no estaba preocupado- Se levantó y salió corriendo. Aika miró como se iba con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

****

Aika- ¿Le pasa algo?- Preguntó a su amiga que seguía riendo.

****

Lily- No, nada en especial- Ahora Aika tenía más interrogaciones sobre su cabeza.

****

Aika- Ah- Dijo mientras que su mente volvía a lo que había soñado- *Dos ángeles o algo parecido, no les pude ver bien la cara, fue uno de los sueños más raros que he tenido, no sé, pero creo que debo contárselo a Kero, seguramente el sabrá que decirme, ¿no?*

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Anthony- ¡Estrellita!- Gritó en medio de un pasillo. Sakura se giró y vio como el hombre se acercaba corriendo.

****

Sakura- Buenos días Tony- Le sonrió- ¿Qué te trae por la primaria?- Preguntó con una ceja levantada- ¿A la caza de PAS sin C?- Se burló la joven.

****

Anthony- ¿PAS sin C?- Preguntó curioso ya al lado de ella.

****

Sakura- Profesoras Atractivas Solteras y sin Compromisos- Dijo con una sonrisita.

****

Anthony- ¡Ah! PAS sin C. Mmmmmmm... quizá... nunca se sabe- Dijo con los dedos en la barbilla mientras miraba a las mujeres que pasaban- Pero no, contigo me basta y sobra- Se giró a verla. Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario.

****

Sakura- Lo haces a propósito- Dijo con molestia infantil.

****

Anthony- Por supuesto, me encanta ver esa carita colorada, eres preciosa Estrellita- La profesora levantó la cara y le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña, aceleró el paso.

****

Sakura- Siempre igual, nunca cambiarás. Deberías recordar que estás en un país con costumbres diferentes a las que solías vivir.

****

Anthony- No me rendiré. Un día me dirás que sí Sakura, ya verás que sí- La chica se giró y vio la sonrisa del joven. No sabía porque pero él la hacia sentir bien, aliviada, liberada, aún recordaba el primer día que le conoció- Ahora me tengo que ir, solo me he pasado para saludarte y así comprobar que maestra más hermosa tienen en esta escuela- Sakura se sonrojó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo- ¡Hasta luego Estrellita!

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

Una tormenta se había cernido sobre la ciudad. Todo estaba oscurecido por las nubes. Una chica caminaba sin rumbo, con la mirada baja y totalmente empapada. De repente se chocó con un joven.

****

¿?- Perdón- Cuando el joven se dio cuenta de como estaba la chica la cogió, con su mano libre, del hombro y acercó su rostro- Está calada hasta los huesos, ¿está bien?- Pero no pudo responder, lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue oscuridad y negrura. Cuando se levantó estaba en el cuarto de alguien.

****

Sakura- ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó débilmente, pero dejó de importarle cuando por su mente apareció la imagen de él. Pronto las lágrimas se derramaron solas, sin plena consciencia de que estaba llorando permaneció mirando a la nada. De repente oyó el picaporte y a una figura entrar en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando notó frío, se miró y vio que solo tenía la parte baja de su ropa interior- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

****

¿?- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!- Gritó la persona que entró- Por dios no me sobresalte de esa manera- Dijo ya más tranquilizado dejando una bandeja en la mesilla de al lado.

****

Sakura- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- Dijo mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

****

¿?- Mucho gusto me llamo Anthony Winter, ahora mismo estoy en la ciudad para servir de traductor, tengo 21 años, estoy soltero y estás en la habitación del apartamento que he alquilado, ¿cómo estás? Yo bien- Dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de tan curiosa presentación- Me encanta tu sonrisa, pero si me dijeras tu nombre y si puede ser tu número de teléfono, mejor- Sakura le miró con cara de ¿estás ligando conmigo?- Es para llamar a quien quiera que este preocupado por ti por tu desaparición.

****

Sakura- ¿Mi desaparición?- Dijo algo sorprendida.

****

Anthony- Supongo que nadie sabrá donde estás, te encontré vagando por las calles, así que asumo que has desaparecido. Estabas empapada, te tuve que quitar la ropa y meterte en la cama, bueno, en realidad te quité la ropa a la vez que te ponía toallas para taparte- Se puso colorado- Te juro que no he visto nada. Lo juro, palabra de boy scout- Dijo serio y sonrojado.

****

Sakura- Vale, te creo- Volvió a sonreír.

****

Anthony- ¿Y?- Dijo con preocupación en su voz. Sakura miró hacia delante y las lágrimas fluyeron como cascadas, pronto se encontró llorando en el hombro de aquel desconocido, soltando todo el dolor que tenía en el corazón.

****

Sakura- Me siento tan estúpida- Dijo mientras seguía llorando.

****

Anthony- No deberías, él es un...- La rabia no le dejaba terminar. Cogió a Sakura de los hombros y la separó, la miró a los ojos serio- Sé que no nos conocemos...- Sakura le miró- Vente conmigo a Nueva York.

****

Sakura- ¿Cómo?- Dijo sorprendida.

****

Anthony- Es lo mejor, márchate de esta ciudad que te causa tanto dolor, rehaz tu vida y olvida. Solo te pido que te vengas conmigo a Nueva York, allí te podré ayudar. Sé que no soy nadie para ti, que acabamos de conocernos, pero sé que aquí solo sufrirás. Siento algo, sé que es tonto, pero es como si tuviera que ayudarte. Pasado mañana me voy de la ciudad, vente conmigo...- El chico tenía mirada seria- ... Por favor- Sakura estaba asustada, no sabía que contestar.

****

Sakura- Yo...- Estaba sin palabras. No podía decir que fuera mala persona, la había ayudado, pero la inseguridad de no conocerle era muy grande.

****

Anthony- Piénsatelo. Por favor.

~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~

****

Sakura- Creo que no me equivoqué al aceptar- Murmuró con una sonrisa- *Al día siguiente me siguió rondando esa estúpida idea, pero al cabo de la tarde sellé a Kero y a Yue y me llevé el libro junto con unas cosas más en una maleta. Touya estaba trabajando y Jun estaba ocupada en la cocina que no se percató de mi ida. Fui al apartamento en plena noche y al día siguiente abandoné el país*- La mujer suspiró- *Lo que me decidió a escapar fue la idea de enfrentarme a Touya, a todos, a serles una carga, a recordar el pasado al estar junto a ellos y la verdad creo que fue lo mejor. La vida en Nueva York no fue fácil y eso me hizo fuerte. Con el apoyo de Tony pude seguir adelante, aún me acuerdo cuando le dije que podría salir sola adelante y que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Al principio se enfadó y me puso todo tipo de pegas, pero después aceptó mi decisión y jamás se interpuso, siempre me dio su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba*- Sakura sonrió y siguió adelante por el pasillo- Gracias... Tony...

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

En la entrada había cuatro personas, dos niños y tres adultos. La verdad es que se esperaba algo parecido, sabía que se enteraría de alguna manera, como si tuviera espías por todas partes, no se le podía ocultar nada. Como siempre la expresión del hombre era huraña, pero en esa ocasión su expresión era todavía más intimidatoria. Las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se resignaron en silencio, era totalmente inútil hacerle entrar en razón. Por suerte aquel día Sakura fue avisada de antemano por Yukito de que su sobrino se había enterado de la reunión. Se mentalizó en que no podría evitar que su hermano se quedara en casa, seguro que su hijo le contaba la noticia en cuanto pudiera.

Esperaron a que una de las doncellas de la casa de Tomoyo abriera la puerta. La tensión entre ellos era grande y el aura hostil alrededor de Touya era más que perceptible, incluso para alguien que no tuviera magia podría notar que estaba en un estado en el cual lo mejor sería no interponerse en su camino y menos hablarle.

****

Kailung- Buenas tardes señores, el señor y la señora están en el salón esperándoles- La mujer dejó pasar a los recién llegados.

****

Sakura- Kailung ¿Ha llegado alguien más?- Preguntó por lo bajo a la doncella, la mujer se acercó al oído de Sakura y le respondió.

****

Kailung- Sí señorita Starlight- Sakura sonrió por un momento.

****

Sakura- Ya no me llame así, llámeme Kinomoto o Sakura- La doncella la sonrió. Kailung trabajaba para Tomoyo desde que era pequeña, conocía a la mejor amiga de la señora y el hecho de que tuviera que llamarla de otra manera la confundía. Al oír que podía llamarla otra vez por su auténtico nombre la alegraba, era como si volviera esa niña que siempre venía a probarse trajes, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

****

Kailung- Bienvenida- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y se encaminó por un pasillo para que la siguieran. Jun miró a Sakura y también la sonreía. Sakura se quedó quieta.

****

Sakura- Kailung espera, me podrías decir ¿dónde están los niños?

****

Kailung- Los jóvenes están en la habitación de la señorita Lily- Dijo parándose en el camino.

****

Sakura- Ai, ve con Tatsuki arriba, cuando nos vayamos te llamaré.

****

Aika- ¿No puedo ir contigo?- Su madre negó con la cabeza.

****

Sakura- Es un asunto de adultos Ai- La niña frunció el ceño y la mujer le echó una mirada reprobatoria- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no frunzas el ceño- La niña aflojó la mirada, pero aún había un brillo enfadado- Tatsuki acompaña a tu prima- Se dirigió al chico que se acercó y se quedó al lado de la chica, miró a su padre y como si la mirada fuera un lenguaje hablado, tuvieron un cruce de 'palabras'- Kailung acompaña a estos dos al cuarto de Lily, nosotros podemos ir solos al cuarto de estar- La doncella afirmó y puso sus manos en la espalda de los chicos, empujándolos hacia las escaleras. Los tres adultos siguieron marchando al cuarto donde los esperaban. Pararon delante de dos puertas, que a Sakura en aquel momento le parecieron inmensas. Touya se puso delante de su hermana y abrió las puertas. Jun cogió de la mano a Sakura y esta la miró. La mirada de Jun la tranquilizó y tomó aire. Dentro del cuarto se encontraban los señores de la casa, Tomoyo y Eriol, y tres invitados más, Meiling, Yukito y Shaoran.

****

Tomoyo- Siempre te las apañas para llegar tarde- Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura para aliviar el ambiente. Desde la entrada de los tres se pudo notar los auras combatientes de Touya y Shaoran. Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Meiling y se sentaron con ella.

****

Meiling- Buenas tardes.

****

Sakura- Buenas tardes- Meiling miró a Jun y se saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. En el cuarto reinaba la tensión. Las cuatro mujeres se intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Los hombres lo notaron, entre ellas había algo extraño, un extraño halo de misterio. En ese momento Eriol habló, al parecer a todos se les había comido la lengua el gato.

****

Eriol- ¿Podemos empezar a saber por qué se nos ha reunido aquí?- Se dirigió a las cuatro mujeres.

****

Tomoyo- Aún no.

****

Jun- Están cerca.

****

Meiling- Sí, llegaron esta mañana, no andan muy lejos- Decían una completando la información de la otra, aunque para ellos no tuviera sentido.

****

Sakura- Solo hay que esperar- Los cuatro hombres miraron confundidos. Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a Shaoran, ante la mirada expectativa de todos, sobre todo la de Touya. Shaoran se notó algo inquieto, pero no lo dejó ver. Sakura extendió la mano- El manuscrito- Shaoran la lanzó una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido- Ahora- El tono de Sakura fue cortante, lo que sorprendió a todos. Su actitud había cambiado en aquellos años, pero aún así jamás la oyeron emplear esa clase de tono- Dame el manuscrito, ahora, Li- La lucha que sostenían las miradas de Shaoran y Sakura era muy intensa.

****

Shaoran- ¿Por qué debería de dártelo?- El ese instante la habitual dulce sonrisa y cálida mirada de Tomoyo se tornaron frías.

****

Tomoyo- Ese objeto no es de tu pertenencia- Las otras dos mujeres también adquirieron un aura combativa.

****

Jun- Estamos siendo consideradas, pero ese manuscrito ha estado demasiado tiempo en tus manos, hemos permitido que lo tuvierais pero ahora no podemos dejarlo en vuestras manos- Decir que todos los hombres ahí presentes estaban asombrados, por la actitud que habían adquirido las mujeres, era poco.

****

Yukito- ¿Pero qué os pasa? No hace falta que...- Eriol le detuvo con la mano cuando el profesor iba a avanzar hacia las mujeres. Le negó con la mirada.

****

Eriol- Shaoran será mejor que les des el manuscrito- El chino no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, sería lo mejor dada las circunstancias. Sacó un pergamino amarillento de la cartera que traía. Se la dio a Sakura. Cuando esta lo tuvo en sus manos la abrió.

****

Meiling- ¿Es él?- Preguntó. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

****

Sakura- No es el Libro de los Secretos, es un manuscrito de un mortal de la época de la Guerra Celestial, habla exactamente de La Caída, al parecer están los 7 y la función de los pilares. No dice más- La mujer le acercó el manuscrito a las demás. Los otros cuatro estaban asombrados y perdidos, no sabían muy bien de lo que hablaban, Shaoran y Eriol se hacían a la idea ya que habían discutido el tema del pergamino el primer día que Shaoran le visitó, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron descifrar totalmente el significado.

****

Jun- También cuenta la desaparición del libro, pero no cuenta nada de donde se puede localizar.

****

Tomoyo- Sin él no podremos eliminar a Lucifer- Dijo Tomoyo que miraba el pergamino.

****

Touya- Siento interrumpir tan interesante conversación, ¿pero nos podéis decir de qué demonios estáis hablando?- Sakura se giró para mirar a los cuatro hombres que por alguna razón estaban juntos, enfrente de ellas. Shaoran y Touya separados a una distancia considerable y con los otros dos hombres en medio, estaban juntos, pero no tanto. En ese momento se giró a la puerta de la sala al igual que las demás.

****

Meiling- Ya están aquí- Los cuatro se giraron al oír unos golpes en la puerta.

****

Tomoyo- Kailung pueden pasar las dos- No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, ante la orden de su señora dejó entrar a dos mujeres.

****

Jun- Cuanto tiempo- Entraron una chica joven y una mujer bastante provocativa.

****

¿? 1- ¿Interrumpimos?- Dijo la chica joven que llevaba dos coletas.

****

Tomoyo- No, pasad, os estábamos esperando- Las dos se sentaron en unos sillones cerca de los cuatro hombres, que las miraban analíticamente.

****

Eriol- ¿Quiénes sois?- Preguntó a las recién llegadas.

****

¿? 2- ¿Os importa que fume?- Dijo sacando tabaco y el mechero.

****

¿? 1- ¡Claro que sí!- Dijeron Sakura y la chica de coletas a la vez.

****

¿? 2- Siempre vosotras dos, sois unas remilgadas- Dejó el tabaco en su bolso.

****

Shaoran- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- Les preguntó a las cuatro mujeres que conocía.

****

¿? 2- ¿Aún no se lo habéis contado? Creí que por lo menos Tomi se lo habría contado a su marido; de Juni me lo esperaba, siempre es muy reservada con lo suyo; Mei no tiene porque cargar más a su esposo y de Saku lo único que puedo decir es que es una remilgadilla como esta criatura- Dijo señalando a su acompañante. Sakura no se molestó pero la chica que la acompañaba estalló en ira.

****

¿? 1-¡Pero quién te has creído!- Dijo levantándose, Sakura se puso delante de la chica y la miró, la joven se volvió a sentar con la mirada baja.

****

Sakura- No debes dejar que te enfurezca y tú, Sam deberías de controlar tu lengua.

****

Sam- ¿Acaso tus oídos se han escandalizado? Creía que a la más apasionada de las Palomas no le perturbaba ni Lucifer. Bueno, en todo caso tienes razón mi deber es no perturbar de mala manera y enseñar a La Virgen como es la vida, discúlpame- La chica de trenzas levantó la mirada y la sonrió.

****

Touya- ¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto?- En ese instante Sakura avanzó a la puerta y la abrió, ahí se encontraba una mujer con traje de falda larga y chaqueta.

****

Jun- ¿Kaho te has perdido?- Dijo al ver que era la última en llegar.

****

Kaho- Podríamos decir que sí- A las chicas les salió una gota en la cabeza- Buenas tardes- Se dirigió a los hombres.

****

Yukito- ¿Kaho?- Los cuatro se miraron.

****

Sam- Ya estamos todas. Supongo que ya podemos explicar a estos estupefactos mortales que es lo que está pasando- La forma en que se referían a ellos era muy extraña y no pasó desapercibida para ellos.

****

Eriol- ¿Mortales?- Dijo algo confundido. Por primera vez en su vida había algo que realmente le pillaba de sorpresa.

****

Sam- Permitidme que me presente. Me llamo Samantha Hamilton, mi acompañante es Nari Koisuke- Los hombres escucharon con interés lo que acababa de comenzar a ser una interesante tarde.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Aika- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no te vas?!- Gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

****

Syaolong- ¡¿Y por qué no te vas tú?!- Le devolvió el grito el joven chino. Los otros cuatro observaban la discusión con una gota en la cabeza. TK, el primo de Aika se había preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar con ese crío, pero ahora veía que no debería haberse preocupado tanto.

Ya había visto antes enfadada a su prima, pero jamás tan furiosa. Provocaba siempre que podía a su pequeña prima, pero siempre que lo hacía acababan con una patada de ella a su espinilla y allí terminaba todo. Aquella tarde vio una faceta de ella que jamás había visto. En primer lugar cuando entraron ya se notaba la tensión entre el chino y TK. Algo totalmente lógico, por lo menos para Tatsuki. Su prima, en un principio, parecía bastante más simpática con él que desde el día en que se encontraron en la valla entre el colegio y el instituto. Era algo que le había desconcertado por no decir preocupado. El comienzo de la tarde parecía marchar bien hasta que en un punto de una conversación vana y sin sentido había comenzado una discusión. Lo que acaparó la atención de todos.

****

Syaolong- ¿No sabías que lo que estás diciendo está mal?- Le dijo con sonrisa satisfecha y de superioridad.

****

Aika- Lo digo bien- Dijo refunfuñando.

****

Syaolong- No, te refieres a la tía Meiling como A Yi, cuando deberías de referirte a ella como Yi Mu- Dijo aún con esa risa condescendiente.

****

Aika- Yo la llamo así y si no te gusta te aguantas- Dijo levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada junto con Katsumi y Lily.

****

Syaolong- No es que no me guste es que te refieres a ella con la palabra equivocada- Dijo ya con un tono más serio.

****

Aika- Ya sé que debería de referirme a Mei A Yi con Yi Mu- Dijo cruzándose de brazos- A Yi se refiere a mujeres solteras y Yi Mu a mujeres casadas- Dijo sacándole la lengua lo que provocó un suspiro colectivo.

****

Syaolong- Entonces por qué sigues llamándola así si sabes que está mal- Dijo levantándose al igual que ella.

****

Aika- Porque quiero- En realidad era una costumbre que había adquirido. De pequeña cuando conoció a Tiang, este fue quien le pegó la costumbre de llamar A Yi a Mei. Como este se refería a su madre como Sakura A Yi, Aika lo que hizo fue calcar lo que decía. Al poco tiempo le salía sin pensarlo, aunque ya le habían dicho que con Meiling tenía que referirse como Yi Mu porque estaba casada, ella no pudo desarraigarse de esa costumbre, por lo que al final lo dejaron como imposible- *En realidad me sale sin pensarlo, es una costumbre*- Pensaba para sí misma con la mirada puesta sobre ese irritante niñato.

****

Syaolong- Eres tonta- Dijo acercándose a ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

****

Aika- Y tú un pequeño repelente que no sabe otra cosa que imponerse como el niño malcriado que es- Dijo todo esto sin soltar aliento. Al chico se le hinchó una vena mientras que Katsumi pensaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

****

Katsumi- *Estos años con Tatsu le han válido la pena, es como si sus discusiones fueran unas prácticas para al que realmente estaba predestinada a molestar*- La chica no podía evitar una risita.

****

Syaolong- Y tú... tú solo eres una cría torpe que ni siquiera sabe manejar el bastón de animadora. Qué vergüenza debería darte el no saber manejar bien el bastón- Dijo poniendo sus manos a los lados mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios cuando la chica parecía estar a punto de estallar. Lily pestañeó un par de veces.

****

Lily- *Mmmmmmm... con que se fija en ella*- A Lily le apareció una sonrisa juguetona a la vez que misteriosa. En ese momento Tiang sonrió malévolamente y miró a Lily, como si se hubieran leído las mentes apareció una especie de conexión.

****

Tiang- Sabéis eso que dicen...- Los dos chicos pararon de pelear un momento para girar sus miradas y observar al chico. Los demás también centraron su atención en él- ... esa frase que dice...- El chico sonrió y Lily también- ... 'Los que se pelean se desean...'- Aika y Syaolong se sonrojaron a la vez, no sabían si de vergüenza o de furia. Tatsuki acentuó enormemente su ceño y Katsumi no podía evitar el reírse. Tiang no terminó la frase, Lily siguió por él.

****

Lily- Y los que no...- La chica no acabó la frase, una repentina colaboración a dúo la interrumpió.

****

Aika/Syaolong- ¡Callaos!- Dijeron totalmente colorados. Se miraron y fruncieron el ceño los dos a la vez- ¡No repitas lo mismo que yo!- Volvieron a decir a la vez. Todos excepto los implicados y Tatsuki empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Se volvieron a girar hacia ellos- ¡No tiene gracia!- Parecían leerse la mente. La chica se giró antes que Syaolong y le gritó.

****

Aika- ¡Todo esto es por tú culpa!- El chico la miró.

****

Syaolong- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres la que está siempre de mal humor!- Los chicos siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al punto que estaban ahora. Intentando echar el uno al otro de la habitación de Lily. La verdad era que la discusión no había parado porque no se atrevían a hacerlo. Interponerse entre esos dos podría ser peligroso, muy peligroso. Kero, que había entrado en la habitación dentro del bolso de su nueva ama, estaba desvalido con el estómago crujiendo. Tenía hambre y no podía salir.

****

Kero- ¿Cuándo traerán la comida?- Se quejaba con dos ríos emanando en sus ojos.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Sam- Nuestra misión en la Tierra es de proteger los pilares- Dijo mientras echaba una bocanada de humo. Había encendido un cigarrillo cuando comenzó a explicarles, al no recibir quejas no apagó el cigarro.

****

Nari- Somos las encargadas de sostener el equilibrio de la humanidad- Dijo ahora sin su aire infantil y con un rostro serio. Los 4 hombres estaban bastante impresionados. Kaho, Meiling, Jun, Sakura y Tomoyo no dijeron palabra, de momento.

****

Touya- Un momento, no entiendo esto... ¿Nos estáis diciendo que sois una especie de hechiceras o algo así?- Dijo aún escéptico de que su esposa poseyera magia.

****

Sam- ¿Hechiceras? ¿A caso nos ha tomado por esos patéticos mortales con esa absurda magia a la que llaman poderes?- Se dirigió a las otras cinco mujeres. Shaoran tenía el ceño más fruncido antes de llegar esas dos mujeres.

****

Meiling- Sam, creo que te pasas un poco, por no decir mucho- Sonreía nerviosamente viendo como la mirada de Shaoran a la mujer era asesina.

****

Sam- Vamos Mei. Sabes que es un insulto el que nos comparen con simples mortales- Dijo tomando una calada de su cigarrillo.

****

Eriol- ¿Simples mortales?- Repitió. Aunque el tono despectivo de la mujer le estaba molestando, conservó la calma y su sonrisa en todo momento.

****

Sam- Exacto- La mujer miró a las demás que habían estado calladas- ¿Os ha mordido la lengua el gato?

****

Tomoyo- No, Sam- Dijo con un suspiro- Eriol, lo que Sam quiere decir es...

****

Sam- Lo que yo digo es que son simples mortales. Eso no tiene explicación posible Tomi- Dijo echando el humo lentamente de sus labios.

****

Tomoyo- A lo que se refiere Samantha- Siguió con lo que estaba contando- Es que nosotras no somos como vosotros- Tomó aire- Como ha dicho, somos pilares, es decir, guardianas de la humanidad.

****

Meiling- Lo que intenta explicar Tomoyo es que nosotras somos unas guardianas que protegen a las personas, se nos denomina pilares, porque soportamos este mundo- La cara de Eriol se tornó seria.

****

Eriol- ¿Eso quiere decir que poseéis magia? ¿Todas?- Englobó a su esposa, la esposa de Touya y la prima de Shaoran, a las que nunca habían sentido ninguna clase de poderes.

****

Sakura- Podríamos decir que sí, pero nuestros poderes son diferentes.

****

Yukito- ¿Diferentes? ¿De qué manera?

****

Tomoyo- Nuestra magia tiene que salir de nuestro alma. Nosotras no tenemos poderes porque no nacimos con ellos, por lo menos en el caso de Meiling, Jun, Nari y yo. Tenemos una especie de 'don' porque somos reencarnaciones- Dijo Tomoyo evitando la mirada de su esposo.

****

Touya- ¿Qué quiere eso?

****

Kaho- Lo explica bastante bien el manuscrito- Kaho extendió el manuscrito encima de la mesa que había entre ellos- 'Las Palomas'- Dijo señalando una parte del texto.

****

Sakura- Una antigua civilización de guardianas. El poder de un dios, vida inmortal y la misión de proteger desde los cielos-Yukito se quitó las gafas por un momento.

****

Yukito- ¿Queréis decir que sois las reencarnaciones de esas... Palomas? ¿Cómo pueden ser si eran inmortales?- Preguntó apoyándose con los codos en sus muslos.

****

Meiling- Hay solo una forma de que eso pase...- Los hombres escucharon atentos- ... Cortarte las alas.

****

Touya- ¿Cómo a los ángeles?

****

Sakura- Las Palomas somos algo así como los ángeles, poseemos alas. Si te cortan las alas eres mortal y tenemos un regalo que nos dieron, que fue el de reencarnar.

****

Kaho- Estamos aquí porque somos los pilares de la humanidad, nos cortaron las alas y morimos para poder reencarnarnos en un futuro y proteger a las personas de la desgracia.

****

Sam- La desgracia creo que ya la conocéis. Son esos malditos traidores, los Ángeles Caídos- Dijo cerrando un puño- Me avergüenza decirlo, pero eran de los nuestros.

****

Nari- A diferencia de nosotras, ellos siguen poseyendo su cuerpo principal- Dijo con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

****

Jun- Ellos no son reencarnaciones, no son tampoco inmortales, al traicionarnos y caer en la oscuridad se les negó la inmortalidad, pero la oscuridad hizo algo para que sus cuerpos durmieran durante siglos. Esto hizo que adquirieran fuerza y mayor poder, lo que hace que sea difícil recuperarlos, el poder oscuro hizo que no hubiera otra manera de recuperarlos si no es empleando la magia- Los hombres seguían atentos.

****

Touya- ¿Recuperarlos?- Preguntó algo confundido.

****

Jun- Nuestra misión en la tierra no es de matar, sino de soportar los pilares y recuperar a los Ángeles Caídos, en el cielo no podríamos defender a los mortales de sus ataques. Al cabo del tiempo los pilares acabarían cayendo y con ello la humanidad. Por eso nos cortaron las alas, para poder bajar aquí, tener cuerpo mortal y proteger los pilares mientras los capturamos- Explicó serenamente.

****

Shaoran- ¿Eso quiere decir que visteis cuando despertarían?

****

Meiling- Sí. Desde el cielo podemos ver todo, tanto pasado, presente y futuro. Es donde se juzga el alma humana, también el lugar donde se tejen los hilos del destino, claro que todo esto solo lo hacen personas de rango superior al nuestro, nosotras somos las Palomas, hay dos clases de palomas, nosotras y...

****

Sakura- ... las Fil, palomas de rango menor, que sólo soportan pilares. No les damos menos valor, pero ellas no tienen el poder de recuperar a los Ángeles Caídos.

****

Eriol- ¿Y vosotras qué papel tenéis?

****

Kaho- Somos pilares, pero a su vez hemos sido encargadas de recuperar el alma de aquellos corruptos. Se nos ha concedido el poder de defender los pilares.

****

Sam- Es decir somos la policía del cielo, para que nos entendáis. Capturamos el alma y lo conservamos dentro de un objeto mágico- Shaoran fijó su mirada en el colgante de Sakura y al elevar su cabeza un poco se encontró con los ojos de ella. Una mirada helada la atravesó y después él apartó la vista.

****

Yukito- Entonces lo que dice el manuscrito...

****

Sam- ¡Ah! Solo son viejas historias de nosotras, nada sin importancia, lo que realmente buscamos es el Libro de los Secretos- Dijo sacando otro cigarrillo al acabársele el último.

****

Touya- ¿Libro de los Secretos?

****

Sam- Un...- Se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y sacó un mechero- ... un viejo libro... - Encendió el pitillo y expiró el humo- ... que se robó de Paradise donde está escrito como derrotar al que comenzó todo este lío, parece ser que su alma tiene un contrato especial con la oscuridad y sin este libro no podremos coger su alma y terminar esta tontería- Se puso otra vez el cigarro entre sus labios- La verdad es que si no le capturamos a él no nos sirve de nada capturar a los demás. Así se nos dijo, o todos o nada- La mujer se tornó a Sakura- La verdad es que esto no hubiera comenzado si alguien no hubiera sido tan brusca con él- Volvió su mirada a los hombres y empezó a hacer aros con el humo- Una pesadez esto ¿verdad?- Habló como si todo esto fuera un pequeño problema.

****

Nari- No podemos hacer nada hasta que actúen, no sabemos donde se esconden, pero una cosa está clara, intentan eliminar a todo ente mágico, tanto hechiceros como Palomas.

****

Shaoran- En eso tiene razón, ha habido varios sucesos en Hong Kong. Hace poco me enteré de que la única persona que sabía donde me encontraba en Japón fue asesinada junto con otros que me conocían.

****

Kaho- Las Palomas también están siendo cazadas una por una. Yashira me llamó hace poco informándome que al parecer son dos hombres, con espadas- Todos se quedaron en silencio.

****

Sakura- Pueden ser...- Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y se puso pálida.

****

Tomoyo- Creí que en la Guerra Santa habían muerto...- Dijo como si fuera la misma reencarnación del miedo.

****

Eriol- Tomoyo ¿estás bien?- Vio la cara pálida de su esposa y se alarmó, la mujer no reaccionó. Sakura posó su mano en el brazo de Tomoyo y esta se sobresaltó. La señora Hiragizawa la miró y vio la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su amiga.

****

Tomoyo- No os preocupéis- La joven giró su cabeza para tranquilizar a su marido. Este no se sintió aliviado a pesar de la sonrisa de su mujer- *Matsawaru...*- Suspiró con pesar. Eriol no apartó la vista de su amada, algo la inquietaba, lo decía todo su cuerpo.

****

Sam- Si eso es así, habrán notado nuestra llegada por lo que no tardarán en llegar- La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió justo detrás de Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling- No os preocupéis pequeñas, yo siempre os protegeré- Con Sakura en el medio, la mujer puso sus brazos en los hombros de Meiling y Tomoyo y las acercó a ella. Levantó la vista y miró de manera desafiante a los tres hombres de enfrente. Una gota apareció por la cabeza de las demás mujeres y Yukito. No sabía porque pero sentía que esa mujer era...

****

Yukito- *No sé porque, pero esta mujer parece estar enfrentándose a ellos por ellas, como si... No, solo son tonterías*- En ese momento acercó su rostro al de Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, así a cada una. Al final se levantó y marchó hacia Nari, que miraba a los tres hombres con sonrisa nerviosa.

****

Nari- *Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer*- La faz de los tres hombres se tornaron serias en el momento en que rozó sus labios en las mujeres. Por alguna extraña razón, la actitud de Sam les producía un extraño escalofrío. 

****

Sam- Nari, nos vamos- La mujer sonrió a los hombres con intenciones ocultas- Saku, Mei, Tomi, cuidaos, **de todo**- Esto último lo murmuró sonriendo a los hombres.

****

Jun- *Cómo lo hace? Siempre logra crispar los nervios de todo hombre que se cruza en su camino, es realmente impresionante*- Nari se levantó y se despidió de todos con una reverencia.

****

Sam- Kaho, Jun, cuidad de mis **nenas**, no quisiera que por estar en **malas manos** se hicieran daño- Touya era el único de los tres que empezaba a echar chispas, Shaoran y Eriol solo la miraban conservando su seriedad- Adiós- Se despidió ya en el umbral de la puerta. Nari salió corriendo detrás de ella.

****

Nari- ¡Espérame!- Se oyó por el pasillo. Ya dentro de la sala y sin esas dos mujeres los hombres volvieron su atención sobre las que quedaban.

****

Touya- ¿De qué va esa?- Preguntó a las tres que habían sido abrazadas por la pelirroja.

****

Meiling- No la hagáis caso- Dijo con una risa entrecortada por la incomodidad.

****

Jun- No hagáis caso, no es nada personal contra vosotros. Es solo... que no le gustan los hombres- Los cuatro parpadearon.

****

Shaoran- ¿No...

****

Eriol- ... le...

****

Yukito- ... gustan...

****

Touya- ... los hombres?- En ese momento las miradas se posaron sobre las tres amigas de la primaria y las tres se sonrojaron.

****

Meiling- No lo digas así Jun- Protestó acalorada.

****

Sakura- No es eso lo que quería decir- Intentó explicar.

****

Shaoran- ¿A no? ¿entonces qué quiso decir?- Preguntó **muy** interesado.

****

Kaho- Detesta el sexo masculino, los encuentra abominables- Dijo Kaho que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión. A las tres mujeres les salió una gota en la cabeza. Sam era así, no le gustaban los hombres... y menos ellos tres.

****

Meiling- Yo tengo que volver a casa, aún tengo que hacer unas cosas- La mujer se levantó, se despidió y huyó del cuarto.

****

Kaho- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer- Ella también se levantó, pero fue detenida por la menuda mano de Sakura.

****

Sakura- Kaho, quería darte las gracias por lo de ese día- La sonrió. Kaho le devolvió la sonrisa.

****

Kaho- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. no podía dejar que ese monstruo tocara un pelo de esos niños- Ninguno en la sala comprendía de qué hablaban. Se despidió de todos y se marchó.

****

Sakura- Me tengo que ir ya, Tomoyo gracias por dejar que Ai se quedara con Lily. Ahora ya está mejor- Tomoyo sonrió- Touya me voy ahora a casa, no hace falta que me acompañes, lo mejor sería que fueras con Jun- Touya frunció el ceño.

****

Jun- No te preocupes, vete- Sakura se giró a Eriol, Yukito y Shaoran y se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Después salió. Solo un instante después de que saliera, Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió rápido a la puerta.

****

Shaoran- Me tengo que ir, hasta luego- Y salió corriendo, olvidándose incluso del manuscrito. Touya se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta detrás del chino, pero antes de que pudiera salir su esposa se puso delante de él y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

****

Jun- No- Fue la única palabra que salieron de sus labios. Touya la miró amenazante, pero ella no retrocedió.

****

Touya- Mierda- El hombre se giró a los que aún estaban allí y de un nuevo giro se dio la vuelta y estrelló su puño en la puerta- ¡Mierda!- Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Shaoran- Cherry- La mujer siguió avanzando sin frenar su ritmo- Cherry- Le ignoraba- Cherry- A solo un paso de ella estiró su brazo y la cogió de la muñeca justo al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta- Sakura- Giró sobre sí misma a la mujer pero esta no le miró a la cara- Tenemos que hablar- Dijo serio.

****

Sakura- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Dijo con la mirada hacia un lado.

****

Shaoran- Necesitamos hablar de Aika, Sakura- La mujer levantó la vista furiosa- Cherry...

****

Sakura- Sakura está bien- Interrumpió la mujer- Pero será mejor que me llames Kinomoto- Lo miró seria.

****

Shaoran- Eso no viene al caso... Dime...- Levantó sus dos manos y la cogió de los hombros- ... Dime cómo puede ser posible que hallas tenido una hija...- Lo que dijo sorprendió a Sakura, se esperaba otra cosa- Todos estos años me has hecho creer que fui un ser despreciable...- No sabía porque pero empezó a notar que el asunto estaba yendo por un camino que no debía- ... Me hiciste creer que lo que hice te causó un gran dolor y me entero de que tienes una hija... Dime Sakura...- Apretó sus dedos en los hombros de la joven- ... Dime... ¿quién es el padre de la niña?- La pregunta sorprendió a la mujer.

****

Sakura- ¿Cómo?- Se escapó de sus labios.

****

Shaoran- No pongas esa cara de asombro. No me engañes, dime quién es el padre. Lo he pensado y tuvo que ser durante la época que salíamos juntos, dime... ¿cómo me hiciste creer que yo era el qué te engañaba cuando tú estabas con otro?

****

Sakura- *¿Cómo?*- Aún no podía reaccionar.

****

Shaoran- No sigas con esta farsa, ya no vale la pena. Dime... ¿estabas con otro? ¿Fue un lío pasajero? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime cómo me pudiste engañar!- La empezó a zarandear. Sakura no supo como reaccionar- Me he sentido culpable y me encuentro que tienes una hija... ¡por lo menos tengo el derecho a saber con quién me engañaste!- De súbito Sakura se despertó de su trance y se zafó de sus brazos.

****

Sakura- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No sé de qué me hablas!- Dijo furiosa por la vil acusación.

****

Shaoran- No seas hipócrita, me has hecho sentir la persona más baja de este mundo y ahora me entero de que eres madre. No finjas más, este teatro no te va. Deja de ser tan hipócrita y dime la verdad.

****

Sakura- ¡¿Pero que dices?!- Dijo atónita por la lluvia de acusaciones.

****

Shaoran- Espera, déjame que te diga esto. Cuando me enteré de que Aika era tu hija me quedé atónito. Pero enseguida lo entendí. Me hiciste sentir culpable por lo que te hice, pero ahora veo a que jugabas. Ahora sé la clase de mujer que eres... ¿Qué pasó con el padre? ¿No quiso acarrear con el paquete?- Lo que estaba diciendo estaba destrozando todo su corazón, a cada palabra, su corazón se resquebrajaba más y más- No me extrañaría que la niña hubiera salido a su padre, seguro que es una niña malcriada, desconsiderada, egoís...- No pudo terminar, el ruido de un golpe sonó por la casa. Shaoran tenía la cara movida hacia un lado, con la mejilla colorada. Sakura se encontraba con la cara roja de ira, la mano levantada hacia un lado con la palma recta. La respiración agitada de la mujer hizo que pasara un tiempo antes de poder hablar.

****

Sakura- Jamás vuelvas a decir nada de mi hija. Un desgraciado como tú no tiene el derecho de decir nada de ella. No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella, nunca. Puedes decirme a mi lo que quieras, tratarme como te plazca, pero jamás digas nada de mi hija- Él se tocó la mejilla. Notaba ese lado caliente del tortazo que le había dado.

****

Shaoran- Pegas fuerte. 

****

Sakura- No más que tú. Por lo menos a ti se te pasará el dolor, en cambio yo no me recuperaré jamás- Dijo con gran pesar en su voz.

****

Shaoran- No sigas actuando Sakura, ambos sabemos la verdad

****

Sakura- ¿Y qué verdad es esa?

****

Shaoran- Sakura... ¿acaso no lo has notado?- Dijo como si la chica supiera de que estaba hablando- Dime, ¿no ves qué no tengo hijos? ¿Por qué piensas qué es?- La chica no comprendía que tenía que ver esto con el asunto- Sakura, ¿crees que alguien cómo yo? El líder de un clan ¿no ha tenido hijos aún? ¿no lo ves extraño?- En realidad era que si se lo había preguntado a Eriol una vez, si tenía hijos.

****

Sakura- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

****

Shaoran- Sakura...- Hubo una pausa- Sakura, no puedo tener hijos, es imposible que tenga hijos. ¿Me entiendes? Soy estéril- Esas palabras se hicieron eco en la cabeza de la mujer- Así que no sigas fingiendo... Dime de una vez quién es el padre de la niña- Una inmensa rabia se apoderó de ella y como hizo antes levantó la mano y lo volvió a golpear.

****

Sakura- *Si no querías aceptar la verdad habérmelo dicho a la cara, ¿cómo te has atrevido a mentirme de esa manera? ¿Es qué me has visto cara de estúpida?*- Pensó fuera de sí- Eres un desgraciado, jamás creí que caerías tan bajo- Justo en aquel momento la niña bajaba de las escaleras y al ver al hombre ahí sus cejas se fruncieron. Se acercó rápidamente a su madre y se puso en actitud defensiva. Shaoran miró a la niña por un momento y luego se volvió a Sakura- Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí, esta vez va en serio Li. Como te sienta cerca de mi... juro que el infierno será una sauna comparado con lo que te haré- La niña miró atónita por lo que acababa de oír. Sakura puso una mano detrás, en la espalda de la niña y la instó a salir. Se acercó a la puerta y se marchó, con un gélido- Adiós.

****

N. de la A: Ah!!!!! Ya terminé este capítulo. Los demás tardarán bastante, ya he comenzado las clases y antes de que me pillara la pila de libros decidí terminar este capítulo. Siento la tardanza pero uffff, he estado con otras cosas y había comenzado con la traducción de un fic en inglés, espero que disfruten del capítulo XD. Que mala he sido. A todos les rondará la pregunta... ¿quién es el padre de Aika? Mmmmmm... solo yo sé la respuesta XD.

****

Curiosidades:

A Yi: Como me ha preguntado Kina-san en un review. Yi Mu, se utiliza para la tía por parte materna y que esté casada (q complicado). En mi caso, he empleado A Yi porque Meiling es una desconocida, es decir, no es de la familia. A Yi suele utilizarse para mujeres solteras, en este caso Meiling está casada, pero al no ser familia directa con Aika, no importa si está o no casada, se puede utilizar A Yi para los dos casos.

En realidad, si nos ponemos a hablar de como llamar 'tía' a Meiling, nos tirariamos mucho porque tienes que ver si es mayor o menor que la madre de Aika y como es su apellido, dependiendo de todo esto se la llamaría de una manera u otra (todo esto para llamar tía a una mujer casada que no pertenece a la familia). Pero en resumidas cuentas... Yi Mu también puede emplearse para una mujer externa a la familia y casada, pero dejémoslo en A Yi que es más común ^^UUUU. Además solo puse lo de ahí por mi prima que siempre llama A Yi a mi madre cuando debería de llamarla Yi Mu, por eso puse lo de A Yi.

No sé si me he explicado o simplemente he confundido más a los demás, solo era una aclaración.

Ah!!! Lo del fic lo resumí, si llego a explicar todo esto me pasaría una eternidad escribiendo el fic. Dejémoslo en la sencilla explicación que nos dieron Aika y Syaolong.

Reclamaciones, felicitaciones, opiniones, saludos o despedidas a; eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	13. Preludio del fin

25 Noviembre de 2002

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Sakura- *Si no querías aceptar la verdad habérmelo dicho a la cara, ¿cómo te has atrevido a mentirme de esa manera? ¿Es qué me has visto cara de estúpida?*- Pensó fuera de sí- Eres un desgraciado, jamás creí que caerías tan bajo- Justo en aquel momento la niña bajaba de las escaleras y al ver al hombre ahí sus cejas se fruncieron. Se acercó rápidamente a su madre y se puso en actitud defensiva. Shaoran miró a la niña por un momento y luego se volvió a Sakura- Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí, esta vez va en serio Li. Como te sienta cerca de mi... juro que el infierno será una sauna comparado con lo que te haré- La niña miró atónita por lo que acababa de oír. Sakura puso una mano detrás, en la espalda de la niña y la instó a salir. Se acercó a la puerta y se marchó, con un gélido- Adiós.

CAPÍTULO 12: PRELUDIO DEL FIN

La niña no había mencionado palabra del asunto durante toda la semana. No sabía que decir, jamás había visto a su madre de esa manera, si hubiera tenido que jurar por algo, hubiera jurado que su madre jamás le hubiera deseado la desgracia a alguien. Una gran rabia sentía ahora la niña, deseaba poder echar ese señor Li de la vida de su madre, desde que llegó solo le produjo disgustos, uno tras otro. Estaba furiosa, no sabía como devolverle la sonrisa a su madre. Aika iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando chocó con alguien y un revuelo de papeles se cayó al suelo.

****

Aika- ¡Hoe! Perdón, perdón- Dijo la niña agachándose a coger los papeles. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a un agradable joven que hacía tiempo no veía- Señor Winter- Dijo asombrada la chica.

****

Anthony- ¡Anda! Pero si eres Aika. Cuanto has crecido y que guapa estás- Los dos se levantaron, él con los papeles en la mano.

****

Aika- Gracias- Dijo sonrojada- ¿Desde cuando está aquí?- Preguntó curiosa.

****

Anthony- Ah pues... desde hace unas semanas. ¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho tu madre?- Los dos avanzaron por el pasillo. La niña negó con la cabeza- Pues el mismo día que llegué al país fui a visitar a tu madre. Que cruel de su parte olvidarse de mi- Dijo con fingido dolor lo cual consiguió que escapase una risita de la niña- Veo que aún tienes una bonita sonrisa. Te vi tan pensativa antes...- La niña tornó su cara seria.

****

Aika- Es que hemos tenido unos asuntos que tratar- Dijo recordando a ese hombre.

****

Anthony- Cuando hablas así no sé si pensar que eres una niña o una adulta disfrazada- La pequeña le sacó la lengua- Es un consuelo que no te hallas olvidado de mi, ya hace muchos años y eras pequeña cuando os marchasteis- Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

****

Aika- No podría olvidarme del señor Winter, la persona que me llevó al circo por primera vez- Al hombre le salió una gota.

****

Anthony- ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso?- La niña le miró maliciosamente.

****

Aika- A mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando no me encontró en el colegio. Estuvo llamándola todos los días para disculparse.

****

Anthony- Yo te prometí llevarte al circo y así cumplí. Lo que no sabía es que tu madre nos pillara, pensé que como otros días te recogería la niñera a la que llamé para que no te fuera a recoger. Cuando llegamos a casa casi me mata- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

****

Aika- La culpa fue suya.

****

Anthony- Mira que sabes que me molesta que me llames de usted. No soy tan mayor.

****

Aika- Bueno... Anthony, ¿qué haces en Japón?- Movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

****

Anthony- ¿No lo ves? Hago de transportista de papeles- La niña le volvió a sacar la lengua- Soy profesor en el instituto de al lado y he venido a traer unos papeles, pero en realidad he venido a visitar a tu madre- Le guiñó un ojo.

****

Aika- Sabes muy bien las condiciones- La niña se puso delante de él, haciendo que se parara.

****

Anthony- No comenzaremos de nuevo con eso ¿verdad?- Dijo con una enorme gota.

****

Aika- 1º...- El hombre suspiró con resignación- Nada de estar a solas, ni lugares privados. A de haber otras personas presentes, a ser preferible yo. 2º Nada de alcohol o cualquier sustancia que pueda dejar a mi madre incapacitada mentalmente. 3º En caso de 'cita' tiene que estar en casa a las 10, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. 4º Ningún tipo de acercamiento hasta que la relación sea aprobada, tanto por mi que por la implicada en cuestión. Y 5º Prohibido terminantemente pasar la noche en casa- La chica le miró seria. El hombre sonrió nervioso.

****

Anthony- Aika... tú madre ya es mayorcita y tú me conoces bien- La niña le lanzó una mirada asesina. Era muy protectora con los hombres que salían, que por fortuna eran muy escasos, ella misma se encargaba de eso.

****

Aika- Conoces las reglas, o las cumples o ya sabes las consecuencias- Anthony había visto crecer a esa niña por lo que sabía que aún siendo una chiquilla era alguien con quien no se debía jugar. Según Sakura, era una cualidad por parte paterna.

****

Anthony- No te preocupes, seguiré tus instrucciones, ahora si me permites, debo de llevar estos papeles.

****

Aika- No se te ocurra hacer nada en el colegio o podrías acabar mal- La advertencia de la niña no pasó en vano. El hombre la miró y afirmó. Aika se marchó y el hombre siguió su camino.

****

Anthony- ¡Ay! ¡Qué Dios se apiade de mi! Esta niña jamás cambiará.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

La campana que daba termino a las clases había sonado hace un instante, todos marchaban a sus casas, impacientes por quitarse el uniforme. Lily estaba esperando a Aika que recogía con sospechosa lentitud, cuando todos se marcharon de la clase solo quedaban 3 personas. Aika se acercó a su mejor amiga.

****

Aika- Lily- La chica la miró algo aturdida, su tono de voz era excesivamente serio, miró por detrás del hombro de la chica y vio de pie, con su pose adulta y recta, a Syaolong.

****

Lily- No se porque, pero esto me da mala espina... ¿Qué pasa Aika?- La niña la miró a los ojos y puso las manos en sus hombros, bajó un poco la cabeza, suspiró y la volvió a mirar.

****

Aika- Quiero... necesito que me hagas un favor Lily- La hija de Eriol la miró cautelosa, no sabía porque pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

****

Lily- ¿Qué clase de favor?- Tenía miedo de preguntarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder sobre sus pasos.

****

Aika- Me voy a ir con él- Señaló a Syaolong con los ojos- Y quiero que le digas a mi madre cuando llame a casa que estoy contigo.

****

Lily- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo llame?!- Dijo exaltada.

****

Aika- Ayer le dije a mamá que iba a quedarme en tu casa- Dijo despacio para que su amiga asimilara la mentira que le había dicho a su madre.

****

Lily- ¡¿Le has dicho que te quedarías en casa sin decírmelo antes?! ¡¿Y que hago con mis padres?!- Aika soltó los hombros de su amiga y fue a por su cartera. Se acercó al pequeño Li y se giró a su amiga.

****

Aika- Lily... es muy importante, sé que no me fallarás, no te preocupes, no es totalmente mentira, después iré a tu casa para pasar la noche- Y sin más los dos niños salieron de la clase, dejando a una Lily sin palabras.

****

Lily- *Porque será que esto no me gusta nada*- En el silencioso pasillo Li y Kinomoto andaban sin hablar, los dos mirando al frente, hasta que Syaolong rompió ese silencio.

****

Syaolong- ¿Crees que te ayudará?- Preguntó sin mirarla, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa de su acompañante.

****

Aika- Sí, confío plenamente en ella, desde el primer día que nos conocimos nunca me ha fallado, es... mi mejor amiga- Los dos giraron sus rostros al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente el niño sintió un calor que subía por su cuello hasta su faz. La sonrisa de esa niña le había causado un gran impacto- ¿Te encuentras bien?- El chico volvió la cara enseguida cubriendo sus ojos con el pelo y avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo- ¡Eh! ¡Espera!- Dijo intentando alcanzarle. Los dos chicos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a las puertas exteriores, donde había un coche esperándoles. Aika se paró por un momento y apretó fuerte sus puños.

****

Syaolong- Aquí está, como me pediste- La chica le miró seria y tragó saliva. Se movieron hacia el coche, abrieron la puerta, entraron y se sentaron dentro. Dentro del vehículo había un hombre, de cabello castaño delante del volante. La niña clavó su mirada en la espalda de ese hombre mientras este la observaba ajustando el espejo retrovisor- Buenas tardes tío Li- Dijo el pequeño en tono muy respetuoso.

****

Aika- Buenas tardes señor- Dijo con un tono agrio en su voz. El hombre arrancó el coche y lo puso en marcha.

****

Shaoran- Buenas tardes- Shaoran no podía evitar mirar a la niña de vez en cuando, realmente se parecía a Sakura, era prácticamente su viva imagen cuando era pequeña, ahora se daba cuenta de ello- ¿De qué queríais hablar conmigo?

****

Syaolong- Hay cosas muy extrañas que no entiendo, perdón, que no entendemos- Dijo en tono tranquilo y sereno.

****

Shaoran- ¿Qué queréis saber de mi?- Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que su sobrino.

****

Aika- Hay cosas que no le puedo preguntar a mi madre, señor- Shaoran sintió palpitar su corazón a la mención de la palabra 'madre' de boca de esa niña- Aunque parezca una persona fuerte, no lo es, siempre me ha dicho desde que era una niña, que todo saldría bien, por muy malo que fuese todo saldría bien. Pero la realidad es que mi madre ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que piensan algunos y yo no quiero ser causa de más problemas para ella. Desde que usted llegó no ha hecho nada más que revivir el dolor que hacía tiempo había olvidado- Shaoran sentía la dureza de sus palabras, aunque fuera hija de Sakura adquiría un tono serio y algo maduro para su edad- Mi madre es la persona más especial de este mundo, no es como mucha gente, ahora sé que tiene 'poderes mágicos' y que por ello yo los he heredado, ahora soy la Maestra de las Sakura Cards y me encuentro en un mundo nuevo para mi y para seguir, resulta que hay unos 'seres' que buscan matarme a mí y no sé si a alguien más de mi familia- Syaolong miraba algo sorprendido a la actitud de la niña, no parecía la niña tonta e infantil que le dio la impresión de conocer la primera vez- Y algo que no le contado a nadie, es que desde que llegaron, no he parado de tener extraños sueños. Que no entiendo- Shaoran la miró sorprendido, poseía el mismo don que Sakura.

****

Syaolong- ¿Sueños extraños?- Repitió.

****

Shaoran- ¿Qué clase de sueños? ¿Sueños premonitorios?

****

Aika- No sé que son esos 'sueños premonitorios'. Pero lo que yo veo son sueños del pasado... creo. Nunca puedo verles la cara. Los primeros sueños que tuve fueron de unos niños, una niña con una cámara, un chico vestido con vestimentas verdes y una niña vestida muy extravagantemente. También veo un templo y la torre de Tokyo- Shaoran estaba bastante sorprendido, estaba describiendo el juicio final con Yue- Un león alado y un ángel. Y siempre hay una voz que me dice cosas que no comprendo- Esto último era nuevo, ¿voces en un sueño del pasado?

****

Shaoran- ¿Y qué otras clases de sueños has tenido?

****

Aika- He soñado con una pareja, siempre están discutiendo o eso creo. La chica termina llorando, no estoy segura. También he soñado con dos hombres, me parece que a la entrada de una casa, uno le está echando o algo parecido, ninguno de los dos parece muy contento- Ahora Shaoran no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acordaba de ello, mentira, después de tanto tiempo lo había olvidado, o eso pensaba hasta hoy.

****

Shaoran- ¿Algún sueño más, diferentes a estos?- Dijo aún sin poder evitar recordar esos momentos de su vida.

****

Aika- Sí, unos ángeles...- Esto había cogido por sorpresa a los dos chinos- Y la misma voz susurrante una y otra vez...

****

Syaolong- ¿Ángeles?- Dijo con relativa curiosidad y algo de asombro. Su tío le había comentado algo sobre la reunión, pero se mantuvo siempre reservado sobre algunos puntos, en realidad, solo le había contado quienes eran sus enemigos, nombre y que o quienes eran, nada más y nada menos, solo lo que debía saber para luchar contra el enemigo. También le había dicho que no podían matar a los Ángeles Caídos, que solo los podían sellar y eso no entraba dentro de sus facultades, por mucho que quisiera, no podría hacer más que esperar a otras personas, las cuales no le especificó quienes eran.

****

Aika- Sí. Dos ángeles. Si no me equivoco uno de ellos se llamaba Damián- El silencio volvió a arrasar con todo sonido que pudiera haber sido escuchado.

****

Shaoran- Y la voz que habla contigo, ¿qué te dice?- Interrumpió mientras las miradas de los niños volvían sobre él.

****

Aika- Últimamente los sueños son más frecuentes y me repite que una batalla se acerca, que mientras no se resuelva el pasado no habría futuro, que yo no seré clave de la batalla, pero si clave del futuro. Me repite una y otra vez que con mis Cards podré ayudar a forjar un futuro, un futuro que estaba predestinado pero que tornó de diferente manera por misteriosas causas. Cosas que pasaron y no debieron pasar y cosas que nunca pasaron y debieron pasar- Syaolong escuchaba atento a lo que decía y miró a su tío, no sabía porque pero se notaba tenso, muy tenso e incómodo con el tema.

****

Syaolong- Entonces son sueños del pasado lo que ves... según lo que acabas de decir esos sueños tienen que tener una relación con lo que está pasando- En poco tiempo habían llegado a la casa de los chinos. Los niños bajaron del coche al igual que Shaoran y se acercaron a la puerta principal de la casa. Entraron los tres y sintieron algo muy extraño en el ambiente de la casa.

****

Shaoran- ¿Pei?- Llamó a su esposa- ¿Estás en casa?- El hombre avanzó por el vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor concentrándose en el aura de su esposa- Quedaos aquí- Ordenó a los niños mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la planta superior.

****

Aika- Siento un escalofrío, no me gusta este ambiente- Dijo la niña al temblorosa.

****

Syaolong- Lo que ahora mismo sientes es una aura negativa, algo oscuro. No te pongas nerviosa, tranquilízate y concéntrate en la energía negativa- La niña le hizo caso y se tranquilizó, no sabía porque, pero las palabras del chico la tranquilizaron.

****

Aika- Creo que deberíamos subir, tu tío tarda mucho- Los dos se miraron y afirmaron al unísono, los chicos subieron y siguiendo la energía marcharon a una de las habitaciones, allí encontraron a una mujer ahogando a Shaoran, no pudieron ver su rostro que estaba tapado por sus largos cabellos.

****

Syaolong- ¡Tío!- El chico sacó su amuleto e invocó a su espada. La mujer levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el lugar donde procedía la voz. Los dos niños vieron una mirada fría, terroríficamente penetrante.

****

¿?- Maldito mocoso, debí matarte hace mucho.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Sakura estaba recogiendo los últimos papeles cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles le dijo a la persona que estaba fuera que entrara. Cuando vio quien era su rostro se tornó sorprendido.

****

¿?- Perdona si te molesto- Dijo aquella persona.

****

Sakura- No, no, pasa, termino esto y ahora te atiendo- La mujer escribió unas cosas más en los papeles que estaban en la mesa mientras que esa persona se sentaba en una de las sillas.

****

¿?- Veo que te ha ido bien en la vida- Sakura apretó el puño y amontonó los papeles a un lado, ahora se enfrentó cara a cara con esa persona.

****

Sakura- No mejor que a ti- Contestó seria.

****

¿?- Hay asuntos que tenemos que tratar... - Miró la placa de la mesa- ... Starlight.

****

Sakura- Kinomoto, por favor, he decidido dejar ese nombre- Se miraron con intensidad.

****

¿?- ¿Qué haces en Japón? Tenía entendido que te habías marchado a Nueva York.

****

Sakura- Regresar con mi familia- Contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

****

¿?- Sé que no hemos intimado lo suficiente para conocernos Kinomoto, solo hemos intercambiado un par de palabras- Se recostó en la silla.

****

Sakura- Creo que fueron más que suficientes- Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

****

¿?- Al final creo que tú fuiste la única que supo la verdad de todo- Sonreía con cruel satisfacción.

****

Sakura- Fui la única que vio tus verdaderas cartas, era de esperar después de la conversación que tuvimos y la charla que tuvimos después de mi despedida. Tú fuiste la última persona con la que hablé antes de irme. Y fue algo intencionado, viniste a restregar que mi derrota fue aplastante- Ahora se estaban atacando mutuamente.

****

¿?- Fue fácil. Después de todo jamás te mentí. Solo te conté la verdad. Podrías haber sufrido más si hubieras seguido con aquella farsa.

****

Sakura- Gracias, muy amable de tu parte. Pero creo que la satisfacción personal de que yo supiera la verdad fue desbordante- Sakura sonrió de igual manera que la persona delante de ella. Ahora esa persona había tornado su sonrisa en una línea que formaban sus labios- Disfrutaste de mi derrota y la verdad es que ya no me importa porque yo también gané con eso, gané lo más preciso que tengo y que tú jamás tendrás- Los papeles se habían tornado rápidamente- Sabía que eras hipócrita, pero jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos- Dejó su sonrisa y mostró su furia.

****

¿?- ¿De qué me hablas?- Dijo inocentemente.

****

Sakura- Le mentiste de una manera baja y vil. A mi me mostraste la verdad, pero a él le engañaste con una traicionera mentira- La otra mujer solo sonreía, de nuevo.

****

¿?- ¿Te lo ha contado? No creí que se contaría a nadie, se siente tan mal por **ese** problema. Aunque pienses que soy mala persona, lo que te ha dicho es verdad, se hizo las pruebas y todo indica lo que temíamos- Dijo seriamente con un brillo que intentaba disimular su diversión.

****

Sakura- ¡Pero que mentiras son esas! ¡Es imposible que sea verdad! ¡Es totalmente imposible!- Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

****

¿?- ¡¿Y tú que sabes?!- Preguntó levantándose y acercándose a la mesa.

****

Sakura- ¡Porque yo tengo una prueba irrefutable de que es mentira!- La otra persona se levantó atónita.

****

¿?- ¿Te refieres a tu hija?- Dijo girando 90º y enseñando su perfil. Una sádica sonrisa mostraban unos dientes blancos.

****

Sakura- ¿Cómo...?

****

¿?- Una regla básica en la lucha es: 'Jamás apartes la vista de tu enemigo'- Miró de reojo y vio lo que quería ver, odio y rencor en los ojos de Sakura.

****

Sakura- Eres una víbora, no tienes alma Pei... -

****

Pei- Sí la tengo y muy pronto lo descubrirás- Dijo dándole la espalda. Se detuvo delante de la puerta con la mano en el pomo y volteó la cabeza con una irritable sonrisa en sus labios- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Kinomoto- La mujer abrió la puerta y se paró al escuchar el grito de Sakura.

****

Sakura- ¡Puedes engañar a Shaoran, Pei, pero no a la realidad!- La mujer de Li se quejó estática, pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura- Puede que con tus mentiras hayas podido retener a tu marido, pero jamás lograrás que te ame- Dijo llena de ira.

****

Pei- ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera que me ame?- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron del asombro- Mi único deseo era tenerlo y se cumplió sin ninguna dificultad, la verdad no existe, solo lo que vemos y no todo lo que vemos es la verdad ¿no es así?- Las palabras de Pei retumbaban en su cabeza.

****

Sakura- La verdad siempre vencerá ante una vil mentira- Dijo decidida pero aún aturdida por las palabras de la señora Li.

****

Pei- Tal vez sí... tal vez no... si ese fuera el caso... ¿la verdad ganaría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? La verdad nunca esta sola, siempre va acompañada de dos cosas, su antagonista y el tiempo, el tiempo corre y corre, no solo es una batalla contra una mentira, es una batalla contrareloj, una batalla que solo los más hábiles o los más fuertes pueden ganar- La mujer se giró para clavar sus ojos en los de Sakura.

****

Sakura- Yo demostraré que te equivocas- Dijo convencida de sus palabras.

****

Pei- Ya veremos quién es la que al final tiene razón- Y tranquilamente se marchó del despacho y cerró la puerta.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Aika había llamado a su báculo y ahora estaba luchando contra esa mujer. Tenía el pelo largo y negro. Syaolong había conseguido rasgar el brazo de la mujer y con ello soltó a su tío, que ahora se acariciaba el cuello recobrando la respiración. Los dos hombres miraron a la mujer con fijación.

****

Syaolong- Tío...

****

Shaoran- Es Peng Nang- Aún intentaba recobrar el ritmo de su respiración.

****

Aika- ¿Quién?- Preguntó en posición de alerta.

****

Syaolong- Nuestra criada- La chica estaba algo sorprendida. La criada de los Li era otra de los enemigos. Primero su profesora nueva y ahora la criado de los Li, ¿quién más sería de sus enemigos?

****

Aika- ¿Qué hacemos?- Le dijo a los dos.

****

Shaoran- No podemos matarla- Dijo recordando la reunión de hace una semana. Seguramente ella era uno de los Ángeles Caídos, pero no podía asegurarlo.

****

Syaolong- Tío, ¿qué hacemos?- Shaoran sacó su teléfono móvil de la chaqueta y se lo lanzó a Aika- Llama a tu madre o a Tomoyo, ellas sabrán que hacer- Aika cogió el teléfono al vuelo y tan pronto como tuvo el aparato en sus dedos, los deslizó sobre los números. Empezó a marcar el número de su tía Tomoyo, aunque estaban en un gran problema, no podía dejar que su madre se enterase de que estaba en casa de los Li, la mataría si salía de esta. En la casa de los Hiragizawa sonó el teléfono. Shaoran y Syaolong estaban atacando a la mujer para ganar algo de tiempo.

****

Eriol- Casa de los Hiragizawa ¿quién habla?- Preguntó al descolgar el teléfono.

****

Aika- ¿Tío?- Por suerte era su tío el del otro lado. La reencarnación de Clow reconoció la voz de la mejor amiga de su hija- Tenemos problemas, necesito hablar con la tía, deprisa- Eriol al ver la alarma en la voz de la niña dejó el teléfono para llamar a su esposa. Tomoyo contestó en seguida desde su estudio de diseño al oír la llamada de su marido.

****

Tomoyo- ¿Aika?- Preguntó aturdida por la insistencia de su marido para que contestara al aparato.

****

Aika- Tía, aquí hay una mujer con un aura oscura que intenta matarnos necesitamos ayuda- Dijo rápida, sin respirar y sin ni siquiera con tiempo a saludar.

****

Tomoyo- Cálmate, no te preocupes, ahora tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que está pasando.

****

Aika- Hay una mujer que parece ser que es criada de la casa que estaba encima del señor Li, literalmente, y le estaba ahogando con las manos y ahora nos intenta matar pero Syaolong y el señor Li están luchando contra ella- Por la urgencia del momento la pequeña no notó que había llamado a su compañero chino por el nombre, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Tomoyo al igual que no pasó desapercibido la mención de la casa Li.

****

Tomoyo- *¿Qué hace Aika en casa de Li?*- Aika, esa mujer... ¿cómo es?- La niña lanzó su mirada al cuadro que representaban delante de ella y miró a la mujer. Vio como atacaba a los dos chino sin piedad.

****

Aika- Tiene el pelo largo, delgada, lleva unas ropas oscuras, pero no negras y...

****

Tomoyo- Mírale a los ojos Aika- La niña asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mirada temblorosamente, en ese instante vio como luchaban los tres. Shaoran y Syaolong se habían separado, cada uno atacaba desde un lateral. La mujer esquivaba cada movimiento sin la más mínima dificultad, parecía ser como el aire, ágil y ¿suave?- ¿Aika?- La niña despertó de su fantasía y miró los ojos de la mujer.

****

Aika- Los tiene como azules, pero... espera tía- La niña vio como la luz de la puesta de sol se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer y notó un cambio de color- Tía son como violetas, no sé como explicarlo, es como si se le iluminara- Tomoyo corrió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, era lo que se temía, se estaba poniendo el sol.

****

Tomoyo- ¡Salid de ahí!- Gritó al auricular, Eriol que había entrado hace un momento vio la expresión del rostro de su esposa, estaba algo pálida y la preocupación recorría toda su faz.

****

Aika- Pero...

****

Tomoyo- Nada de peros Aika. ¡Salid! ¡Ahora!- Gritaba mientras miraba a cada momento fuera de la ventana- ¡Vamos!- Tomoyo dejó de oírla, ahora solo oía los pitidos del teléfono, había colgado.

****

Eriol- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- Dijo su esposo algo sorprendido y preocupado por la reacción de su esposa.

****

Tomoyo- Llama a Sakura y dile que venga- Tomoyo le miró con ojos decididos y el hombre no hizo más preguntas, salió del cuarto y fue a llamar a Sakura. Tomoyo cogió el teléfono y marcó un número, esperó un momento y alguien contestó en el otro lado.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

****

Syaolong- ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Hiragizawa?- Dijo fatigado. La chica se había acercado a él para reforzar la fuerza de ataque. Shaoran era más fuerte que Syaolong así que decidió acudir en su ayuda.

****

Aika- Ha dicho que salgamos- Dijo aún sorprendida por el tono de la mejor amiga de su madre.

****

Syaolong- ¿Huir?- Dijo indignado- ¡Eso nunca!- Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que huir era de débiles y él no era débil,... no lo era.

****

Aika- Debemos de hacer caso a tía Tomoyo, estaba algo alterada, debe de saber algo si tú tío me ha dicho que la llamase- La mirada de la niña era seria, muy intensa y con fuerza, el chico no se lo podía creer, pero iba a hacer caso, por esta vez, a la cría Kinomoto.

****

Syaolong- Ve con mi tío y cuéntaselo. Yo la distraeré- La niña afirmó y en un rápido movimiento el pequeño Li saltó lo más alto que pudo y se puso frente a la 'mujer'. La niña llegó al lado de el hechicero adulto y le miró fríamente, aunque estuvieran en difíciles circunstancias eso cambiaría el hecho de que él hizo llorar a su madre.

****

Aika- Tía Tomoyo me ha dicho que salgamos de aquí, ahora- Dio mucho énfasis a su última palabra, en tono de mandato. El hombre la miró fijamente, por mucho que quisiera negarlo a sí mismo esa niña le recordaba demasiado a...

****

Shaoran- ...- No pronunció palabra y emprendió una carrera cogiendo a la niña del brazo. Cerca de la puerta echó a la niña fuera y esperó a que llegara su sobrino, que venía corriendo encontrándose dificultades por el camino. Shaoran se incorporó para ayudar a su sobrino y cuando este ya estuvo a su lado los dos salieron apresuradamente cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con un hechizo. Sabían que eso no la pararía, pero por lo menos ganarían algo de tiempo- ¿Te ha dicho Tomoyo si tenemos que ir a alguna parte?- Preguntó mientras corrían bajando las escaleras.

****

Aika- No, pero supongo que será mejor ir a casa de tía Tomoyo- Dijo entre bocanadas de aire. Llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa y salieron a la calle. el sol ya se estaba desvaneciendo por el horizonte. Las anaranjadas nubes de algodón que adornaban el cielo daban paso al ennegrecido azul. Shaoran y su sobrino invocaron un conjuro y empezaron a flotar, apartando los pies del suelo. Aika los miró atónita. Syaolong vio a la niña en el suelo y la gritó.

****

Syaolong- ¡Usa a Fly estúpida!- La niña reaccionó y metió la mano en el bolsillo, de ahí sacó la card que buscaba y la invocó, justo en el mismo instante que las alas de Fly aparecían en su espalda una fuerte explosión se oyó en la casa. Los tres giraron sus cabezas al estruendoso sonido e inmediatamente sin pensarlo más volaron lejos. La niña llegó a la altura de los dos chinos.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo sabías que card tenía que utilizar?- Preguntó con cara ingenua.

****

Syaolong- ¡¿Es que eres tonta?! Esas card pertenecieron a un antepasado de mi familia, pertenecen a parte de nuestra historia familiar, ¿cómo no lo voy a saber cuales son las 52 cards del gran mago Clow Reed?- La niña parpadeó un momento.

****

Aika- ¿52 cards? No sabía que hubiera tantas- Dijo con pura inocencia. Al chico se le hinchó una vena.

****

Syaolong- ¿Es que acaso la miniatura o tu madre no te cuentan nada?- Dijo exteriorizando toda su frustración. La niña bajó la mirada y no pronunció palabra. Shaoran miraba apartado de la conversación. Era natural que la chica no supiera magia, su madre se ocupó de que en su vida no existiera, que fuera una vida normal, una familia normal, una vida normal, sin esa responsabilidad que acarreaban los que poseían ese 'don', una responsabilidad que Sakura pudo afrontar, pero de la cual aprendió la gran responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus poderes.

****

Aika- Siento no ser de gran utilidad- Shaoran sintió como un gran peso se instalaba en su corazón, un gran peso que no supo descifrar de donde procedía. Syaolong por su parte se sintió mal, con remordimientos, debía de aprender a controlar su carácter, sabía que ella no había sido entrenada como él y que no tenía los mismos conocimientos que el había adquirido a lo largo de los años.

****

Syaolong- Yo...- Las palabras se resistían a salir, era una gran humillación tener que retractarse de algo que había dicho que si hubiera sido otro persona no hubiera tenido ni la más mínima duda, no se disculparía, pero ella... no sabía porque, pero era diferente con ella. El chico apretó los puños y sacó valor de donde no había, tomó aire y lanzó un- ... l... lo si... en... to...- Su voz se marchitaba hasta alcanzar el silencio, por lo que la chica no pudo alcanzar a oír lo que la trataba de decir.

****

Aika- ¿Qué?- Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sin lágrimas, cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de soltar una diminuta gota. La niña era fuerte y una de las cosas que más odiaba era derramar lágrimas, como si fuera una llorona. No, ella no era de las que lloraban. Al oír que el chino murmuraba algo levantó la cabeza pero no supo comprender cuales fueron sus palabras. Shaoran veía incrédulo la escena que estaba presenciando, porque le resultaba tan familiar, **demasiado** familiar.

****

Syaolong- ... l... lo si... ento...- Volvió a repetir.

****

Aika- ¿Qué hace viento? Solo hace algo de fresco- El chico apretó las dos manos y bajó más la cabeza, empezando a iluminarse de un ligero rojo.

****

Syaolong- No,... yo... quería decir... lo siento...- Siempre que llegaba a la última parte bajaba el tono de voz y sus palabras se hacían inaudibles.

****

Aika- ¿Miento? En que me has mentido- Signos de interrogación salían de la cabeza de la niña. Shaoran no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Con que así se veía de pequeño... el chico empezó a hervir, no sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado, lo más posible es que fuera una mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

****

Syaolong- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡¿VALE?!- Gritó a pleno pulmón. La chica retrocedió un poco ante el grito.

****

Aika- V... va... vale- Ahora los dos chicos se callaron, se sentían muy incómodos- *¿Por qué me siento así?*

****

Syaolong- *Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, siempre me hace quedar como si fuera un tonto*- Shaoran miró bajo sus pies y captó la casa de Tomoyo. Avisó a los niños y bajaron a tierra. Aterrizaron delante de la puerta de la casa donde ya estaban delante tres mujeres. Una de ellas sujetaba un cigarrillo, la otra era una chica de cara amigable y la tercera tenía un ceño. La niña tragó saliva al ver a la última.

****

Aika- ¿Hola?- Dijo temerosa. La mujer se acercó a la niña y esta se escondió detrás de Syaolong, para asombro de la mujer, el chino y el chiquillo- Si te digo que te iba a contar esto más tarde te enfadarías mamá- La niña tanteó el terreno que pisaba, dependiendo de la respuesta de su madre sabría el grado de su enfado.

****

Sakura- Se ve que aún no conoces a tu madre Ai. Sabes que no tolero las mentiras. ¿Sabes que no solo me has mentido sino que has involucrado a Lily en todo esto?- La niña bajó la mirada avergonzada- Ahora no es tiempo para esto, más tarde hablaremos jovencita- Sakura miró al hombre que venía con ella y entrecerró los ojos- Y a lo que a ti se refiere, quiero que te alejes de mi hija, tú, tu sobrino y tu esposa- A la mención de esta última Shaoran notó un cambio de tono. La mujer se acercó a la niña y se la llevó con ella- Te aviso Li, como te vea a ti o a tu esposa cerca de ella te arrepentirás de haberme conocido- La niña estaba perpleja por el tono de su madre. Desde la puerta, ya abierta, Tomoyo y Meiling observaron la 'conversación'- Ai sube a la habitación de Lily- La niña obedeció sin quejas. Todos quedaron quietos donde estaban hasta que la niña desapareció por la puerta, directa a las escaleras de la casa hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga. Sam tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, con unos semigiros que apagaron el cigarrillo.

****

Sam- Ya está aquí- Las cinco mujeres levantaron sus cabezas y vieron como una figura oscura se acercaba por el cielo- Así que Sariel está otra vez- La mujer caminó hacia delante y se llevó una mano a la oreja izquierda. De un movimiento se quitó el pendiente y se paró. 

****

Nari- Prepotente, un día de estos te mataran- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sakura retrocedió y Shaoran imitó el gesto de Sakura junto con el chico.

****

Meiling- Esta no es su batalla- Murmuró poco contenta.

****

Tomoyo- Ya sabes que jamás pierde una oportunidad de entrenar un poco.

Eriol apareció detrás de su esposa, la china y la acompañante de Samantha. Miró fijamente el cuadro de la batalla hasta que una nube de polvo cegó a los presentes. Cerraron los ojos y tosieron tapando sus bocas. Un remolino de viento se había formado alrededor de Sam que levantó una densa nube de polvo. Sakura, Shaoran y el pequeño Li se movieron hasta la puerta donde estaban los otros 4, a duras penas. El polvo seguía girando y girando alrededor de la mujer hasta que lentamente volvía a la normalidad. Tardaron bastante tiempo en poder abrir los ojos y posarlos a la escena que había delante de ellos. Sakura logró llegar al lado de Meiling y Tomoyo. Entonces delante de ellas vieron un destello, el destello del metal, el destello de la punta de un cuchillo. el polvo fue dispersándose para dar a ver la imagen de una mujer, sosteniendo una larga lanza con un cuchillo curvado en la punta superior. La mujer la sostenía con la mano a su espalda haciendo sobresalir la punta metálica por su hombro derecho y el otro lado por su pierna izquierda. La criatura oscura la miró con extrema ira. ¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa? Se preguntaron los hombres. Nari fue quien respondió a sus pensamientos, como si fueran un libro abierto

****

Nari- Está sonriendo- Los tres giraron sus cabezas a la joven y después la volvieron a posar sobre la pelirroja.

****

Syaolong- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

****

Meiling- Es lo más irritante de Sam- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

****

Tomoyo- La verdad es que en eso se parece a Eriol- Dijo mirando a su esposo de soslayo. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

****

Sakura- No creo eso. Lo que hace Sami es muy diferente. Es pedante y demasiado segura de sí misma. Pero esa sonrisa que dibuja cuando está luchando contigo es extremadamente insoportable. No he visto jamás mayor prepotencia que la suya- Y así era, la criatura estaba tan furiosa por esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de extrema seguridad en su gran capacidad, era tanta la pedantería que ocultaba esa sonrisa que daban ganas de borrarla de la faz de la tierra.

****

Las 4- Es inaguantable- Dijeron a la vez con rabia y resignación. Sam dio unos hábiles giros a la lanza y la puso a su lado, apoyando el lado sin punta. La lanza la sobresalía solo por donde comenzaba la forma del cuchillo. era un arma larga y necesariamente muy ligera, por lo que esos movimientos tan rápidos y elegantes con los que manejaba su arma eran exquisitamente buenos, casi perfectos.

****

Eriol- Es buena con la lanza. La controla con movimientos precisos y rápidos. Su dominio es perfecto- Dijo Eriol comentando esos pocos movimientos que había visto. Tomoyo sonrió por la capacidad de observación de su marido, era algo que con el tiempo no había perdido, sino agudizado.

****

Sakura- Su dominio no es perfecto- Dijo Sakura sacando de su ensimismamiento a Shaoran, Eriol y el niño.

****

Shaoran- ¿Cómo?- Dijo sin comprender a lo que se refería. Él mismo era un guerrero, ese manejo del arma no se puede conseguir sin varios años de intenso esfuerzo. Para controlar un arma de sus proporciones de una manera grácil y rápida se necesita entrenar día y noche durante toda una vida.

****

Tomoyo- No está en equilibrio y por ello...- La mujer cortó sus palabras y sonrió a Sakura, la cual se sonrojó al recuerdo.

****

Meiling- Es verdad, si hubiera estado en armonía con ella y su entorno en aquel momento jamás hubiera sido derrotada de esa manera- Dijo con sonrisa pícara.

****

Nari- Las circunstancias no eran buenas y solo fue una derrota... la única- Defendió con pasión a su compañera.

****

Sakura- La verdad es que la noticia no le sentó muy bien ¿verdad?- Rió nerviosamente. Mientras ellas recordaban el pasado, la mujer oscura había sacado dos cuchillos largos, o también podrían llamarse espadas cortas. Las dos luchaban, pero la que atacaba era la extensión de Sariel.

****

Eriol- No quiero ser inoportuno pero nunca entiendo el hilo de vuestras conversaciones.

****

Meiling- A Sam o como era llamada en el Paraíso La Mujer, fue derrotada una vez y nada más que por un Erbmo.

****

Syaolong- Erb... erbn... erbo...

****

Tomoyo- Erbmo- Repitió Tomoyo ante la dificultad que tenía el chico en repetir la palabra. Los tres hombres miraban con desconcierto.

****

Nari- Al igual que en la tierra en el Paraíso se nos separaban por 'sexos', por llamarlo de alguna manera.

****

Meiling- Creo que ya mencionamos lo de que somos seres inmortales ¿verdad?

****

Sakura- Pero no se nos permite una vida eterna única- los hombres estaban todavía más confusos.

****

Nari- Una vida eterna es pecado, porque se debe empezar y terminar un ciclo. Al igual que un ser humano, que nace, crece, se reproduce y muere, nosotras tenemos un ciclo que completar. Nos crean, aprendemos, protegemos, creamos y después renacemos.

****

Tomoyo- Se nos crea de otra vida pasada que llegado a un punto debe de renovarse.

****

Shaoran- ¿Renovarse?- Dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

****

Sakura- Una regla fundamental es: 'Jamás sigas un sendero el cual no quieras llegar a su final'. Durante ese sendero puedes llegar a una conclusión.

****

Meiling- Hacer bien o mal- El rostro de ellas se tornó sombrío.

****

Tomoyo- Para evitar todo mal de tentación al pecado se nos renueva. Para renovarnos debemos de crear otro ser junto a alguien opuesto a nosotras.

****

Nari- Nosotras, casi todas, somos Rejums, a excepción de Sam, que es Erbmo- Eriol y Shaoran giraron sus cabezas hacia donde la lucha continuaba, sin gran expectación.

****

Eriol- ¿Qué?- Tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza- ¿Pero no es **La Mujer**?

****

Tomoyo- No lo habéis entendido, la mayoría de nombres son femeninos en el Paraíso, eso no significa nada, además de que solo es una forma de diferenciarnos, pero somos iguales, en todo aspecto, o por lo menos en casi todo- Dijo con varias gotitas en la cabeza.

****

Shaoran- ¿Entonces?

****

Meiling- Es una forma de clasificar el espíritu. Somos creados con diferencias y siempre habrá dos grupos de Palomas y siempre opuestas entre sí- Ahora habían tornado los papeles, la criatura retrocedía a los ataques de Sam.

****

Tomoyo- El asunto es que somos creadas con propias características, pero con similaridades entre nosotras para que se nos pueda dividir en dos grupos. Se necesitan 2 Palomas para crear a otras dos Palomas que las sustituyan en su misión.

****

Eriol- ¿Pero cuando sucede eso?- La verdad es que era complicado entender lo que trataban de explicar.

****

Sakura- Antes de que la oscuridad absorba tu alma y la convierta en puro pecado- Meiling y Tomoyo la miraron de soslayo.

****

Shaoran- ¿Absorber y convertir en pecado? ¿Acaso al ser ángeles no sois libres de cometer pecados?

****

Sakura- La oscuridad puede alcanzar a todo ser, tanto mortal como inmortal. Todo pecado puede ser cometido, es muy difícil mantener el alma pura- Sakura miraba profundamente en los ojos de Shaoran.

****

Nari- Ya casi termina- Todas giraron la atención en Sam, no tenía ni la más mínima gota de sudor y el cansancio estaba ausente de su cuerpo. Con un solo tajo, rápido y seco empezó a brillar el cuchillo y cortó la mujer en dos, haciendo que se esfumara como el humo, evaporándose en el aire.

****

Sam- No he podido ni calentar, ha sido muy sencillo- Dijo mientras posaba la lanza sobre el suelo de un golpe y ponía la otra mano sobre su cadera. Relajó el brazo y dio media vuelta, convirtiendo de nuevo, en un inmenso torrente de polvo, la lanza en pendiente. El pendiente era plateado el cual tenía la forma de cuchillo colgado boca abajo- Deberías de cuchichear menos de mi cuando estoy en pleno calentamiento- Dijo lanzando una mirada a las 4 chicas.

****

Nari- Solo hablábamos de tu única derrota- Dijo intencionadamente. La mujer lanzó una mirada asesina a Sakura, esta retrocedió un poco por la expresión de sus ojos.

****

Eriol- ¿Pero no tenías que sellar su alma?- Dijo con su inmutable sonrisa.

****

Sam- No se puede sellar algo que no tiene alma- Dijo con pose guerrera. Shaoran y Eriol miraron a las mujeres- No podemos hablar con certeza, pero pueden haber Palomas que hayan perdido totalmente su alma, lo que significa que no hay alma que sellar.

****

Shaoran- ¿Perder totalmente el alma?

****

Kaho- Exacto- Todos giraron sus miradas a los recién llegados- Creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos de nuevo- La antigua profesora de Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Shaoran llegó junto con Yukito y su hija, Touya y Jun con su hijo.

****

Jun- ¿Sakura donde está tú hija?- A la mención de la niña Shaoran entrecerró la mirada y la observó.

****

Sakura- Arriba con Lily- Dijo sabiendo perfectamente que todas las miradas eran para ella.

****

Kaho- Que bajen las dos, es hora de explicaciones, muchas más explicaciones- Los recién llegados avanzaron y todos entraron por la puerta de la casa de Tomoyo. La señora del hogar llamó a una de sus criadas para que llamara a su hija y la amiga. Todos se dirigieron a un gran comedor donde se sentaron más cómodamente. Las mujere se pusieron en una esquina, los hombres en otra y los niños se situaron en el centro de los dos grupo bien demarcados. Cuando Lily y Aika bajaron no les pasó desapercibido lo tenso del ambiente.

****

Aika- ¿Nos habéis llamado?- Preguntó tragando saliva ante tanto rostro serio.

****

Sakura- Pasad y sentaros- Dijo muy fría. Las dos niñas se sentaron donde pudieron y no dijeron nada.

****

Kaho- Esta noche la luna nueva estará en su máximo apogeo, se mostrarán, esto solo ha sido una advertencia- Dijo encabezando el grupo desde el otro lado. Sam había encendido otro cigarrillo y se levantó para fumar cerca de la ventana.

****

Sakura- Te he repetido que no fumes delante de Ai- Dijo con voz imponente- Sariel es la preferida de él, algo que nos puede traer problemas cuando descubra que Sam la mató

****

Sam- Lo único que nos debe preocupar ahora son Katane, que es una retorcida, y los dos cazadores de Palomas, Furata es un mísero guardián, un perrito faldero de...

****

Tomoyo- Cuida tu lenguaje delante de los niños- Inquirió.

****

Lily- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó por primera vez alguien.

****

Tatsuki- ¿Por qué se nos ha traído aquí?- Dijo rudo y con un ceño que lo hacia ser igual a su padre.

****

Meiling- Vosotros sois lo más importante para vuestros padres, pero tenéis un papel importante que cumplir. Sois la nueva generación, en vuestras venas corre sangre de Palomas, por lo que habéis adquirido ciertos poderes especiales- Meiling recordó a su hijo que en esos momentos no estaba allí.

****

Aika- ¿Cómo? ¿Todos nosotros?- Dijo la chica asombrada.

****

Sakura- No, solo tres de vosotros, Lily, Tatsuki y tú, también esta Tiang, pero en estos momentos no está aquí. Li y Katsumi poseen magia pero no es como la vuestra.

****

Nari- Niños, nuestra misión en la tierra no es más que proteger la humanidad, pero si lo miráis bien lo que protegemos a su vez es a su futuro, es decir, vosotros.

****

Tomoyo- Cada una de nosotras sostiene un pilar que simboliza algo para la humanidad. Pero 7 Palomas cayeron del Paraíso para sumergirse en la oscuridad y convertirse en pecado. Esos 7 son: Matsawaru, la Paloma Criel...

****

Meiling- Tanaeko, la Paloma Nabriel...

****

Nari- Katane, la Paloma Fraiel...

****

Sam- Furata, la Paloma Kaiel...

****

Jun- Kyoju, la Paloma Deiel...

****

Kaho- Sariel...

****

Sakura- Y el primer Ángel Caído, conocido a su vez como Lucifer, el Ángel de la Perdición- Eriol mantenía una cara sobria y serena, Shaoran acentuó el ceño, Touya se inclinó hacia delante como si con ello pudiera digerirlo mejor. Yukito tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos mientras posaba los codos sobre la mesa, los niños solo callaban, escuchando atentamente.

****

Jun- Como os habéis dado cuenta son 7 Ángeles Caídos y nosotras somos 7. Cada una de nosotras solo puede cerrar un Ángel Caído- Sakura metió la mano dentro del cuello de su camisa y enseñó una pluma de cristal verde, se quitó la cadena que envolvía su cuello y se la pasó a Jun empujándola sobre la mesa. En ese momento Jun se la puso- Esta es mi pluma, mi arma- Shaoran apoyó su cuerpo hacia delante para formular una pregunta pero Jun le interceptó antes de que pudiera decir nada- No te extrañe que Sakura la pueda utilizar, es mi arma y solo yo la puedo utilizar, pero...

****

Kaho- Nadie impide que otra persona pueda sellar en ella un Ángel Caído con un hechizo.

****

Meiling- Nosotras no podemos transformar las armas de otras Palomas, pero podemos sellar almas dentro de sus llaves con un hechizo especial- Hubo un nuevo silencio. Aika miraba fijamente a su madre que a veces lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el chino del otro lado de la mesa.

****

Lily- ¿Y qué papel tenemos nosotros?- Dijo la pequeña sin saber aún porque estaban allí.

****

Sam- Porque según nos dijeron antes de cortarnos las alas teníamos que buscar dos cosas aquí abajo las cuales nos 'facilitarían la misión'- Dijo mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal del cuarto.

****

Eriol- ¿El libro de los Secretos del que hablabais el otro día?- Recordó.

****

Nari- Sí, eso y la guía del futuro, una persona que nos podrá guiar por este camino, una niña nacida del vientre de una Paloma, una...

****

Sakura- Soñadora.

****

Meiling- 'Con el don de la visión nacerá entre vosotras una criatura Soñadora'. Así se nos dijo y hasta ahora hemos esperado a que una de vosotras fuera ella- Todas las miradas se centraron en Lily y Aika.

****

Tomoyo- Aika, sabemos que al igual que tu madre tú tienes sueños premonitorios, pero a diferencia de los de ella tus sueños son del pasado, ¿verdad?- La niña asintió temerosa.

****

Sakura- Supusimos que tus sueños revelarían el pasado ya que si no se resuelve lo que debía resolverse, no se podrá resolver lo que se debe resolver. El papel de un niño es el papel de un intermediario, un mensajero. Nosotras somos el pasado...

****

Nari- Vosotros el futuro- Dijo la joven mirando a los niños.

****

Tomoyo- Y vosotros nuestro presente- Dijo mirando a los hombres que estaban a la otra punta de la mesa. Esas palabras recordaron algo a la niña, no sabía qué, de repente un recuerdo azotó en su mente.

__ ****

¿?- Tú, heredera de la luz de la antigua profecía, tú que eres hija de pasado, presente y futuro, tú que eres el nacimiento del producto del amor en estado puro. Tú eres la elegida, para ser la mensajera, la portadora de los sueños y del futuro.

Sin darse cuenta esas palabras se escaparon de sus labios dejando atónitos a todo el mundo. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que todas las miradas se cernían sobre ella.

****

Sakura- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Dijo asombrada.

****

Aika- Es algo que oí hace mucho.

****

Sam- Pues debe de haber sido en uno de tus sueños porque no hay otra manera de saber esa parte de la 'profecía' aunque solo es una mera instrucción de los de arriba.

****

Jun- Sam...- Dijo advirtiéndole.

****

Aika- ¿Qué significa?

****

Sam- Muy sencillo niña. Vayamos por partes. Primero: _'heredera de la luz'_ se hace referencia a una hija de Paloma, es decir, a ti, la luz supuestamente es una forma simbólica de describir a una Paloma, que es tu madre, ya que se nos considera las portadoras de luz a este mísero mundo.

****

Nari- ¡Sam!- Le recriminó.

****

Sam- Tranquilidad, tranquilidad, no he dicho nada malo. La parte de _'tú que eres hija de pasado, presente y futuro' _viene a cuento de que tu medio abuelo... - La chica parpadeó sin saber que significaba. Los demás miraron a Eriol- Es la reencarnación de alguien del pasado.

****

Aika- ¿Pero mi madre no es reencarnación de una Paloma?

****

Sam- No viene al caso porque tu madre no era mortal. Centrémonos en gente viva de la tierra ¿Vale?- La forma de explicarse de Sam era algo ruda, pero no totalmente ofensiva- Tu madre es el centro, el presente y se supone que tu padre es el futuro, una unión muy sencilla, es como lo que hay en el ciclo de la vida, el padre, la hija y después el futuro yerno- La mención del padre no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Un tema muy delicado que Samantha pasó enseguida con la menor importancia- _'tú que eres el nacimiento del producto del amor en estado puro' _Eso viene a lo que representaba tu madre en el Paraíso, el 'amor puro'- Este tema también fue cortante para las Palomas, pero también fue pasado de largo, para causar menos revuelo- Y por último te describe, _'la elegida', ' portadora de sueños', _para darle más dramatismo al asunto- Cogió el cigarrillo y apuró hasta el final, tirando la colilla en un cenicero que habían puesto en la mesa. Tomoyo sabía que ese vicio jamás se le borraría. Era persona de costumbres fijas- Y ahí acaba mi explicación.

****

Nari- Gracias por iluminarnos con tus explicaciones- Dijo con mirada amenazante.

****

Sam- Siempre es un placer ayudaros- Dijo con inexistente gracia.

****

Aika- Pero mis sueños que indican.

****

Sakura- Dos cosas: Problemas del pasado y seguramente donde se localiza el Libro de los Secretos, no lo sabrás, pero tal vez ya halla aparecido sin que lo notases.

****

Aika- *Vale, pero... ¿y la voz que siempre me habla en los sueños?*- Pensó intrigada.

****

Sam- Ahora hablemos de las malas noticias ¿no?- La mujer sacó otro cigarrillo y el mechero para encenderlo.

****

Touya- ¿Malas noticias? ¿Acaso hay algo peor?

****

Jun- Al ser esta semana noche de luna nueva el poder de las sombras se acrecenta ya que se alimentan...

****

Shaoran- De oscuridad- Completó con serio tono.

****

Jun- Sí. Y dado el hecho de que esta noche estará es su máximo apogeo, seguramente nos atacarán masivamente

****

Sam- Sino tendrían que esperar al mes que viene y no creo que les guste esperar tanto.

****

Yukito- Entonces lucharán esta noche... pero... ¿dónde?- Preguntó Yukito.

****

Meiling- Ellos tienen ventaja en poderes, nosotras escogemos el campo- Sakura se reclinó en la silla, descansando la espalda.

****

Kaho- La lucha será en mi templo, todo está listo para lo inminente- Las mujeres se miraron- Para menos riesgo hemos creado unos sellos en diferentes lugares del templo.

****

Jun- Que crearan una barrera, una vez activado, nadie podrá entrar...

****

Tomoyo- ... Ni salir- Un mortuorio silencio invadió esas cuatro paredes.

****

Shaoran- ¿Y nosotros?

****

Sakura- No os atacaran, no estáis implicados en este asunto, no directamente. Tendréis que quedaros para proteger a los niños- Miró seriamente a los 4 hombres- Esta noche será la peor noche de todas, no solo hablamos de una simple lucha sino...

****

Tomoyo- ... De una eterna lucha entre bien y mal.

****

Sam- Chicas...- Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Sam que había cogido su cigarrillo en sus dedos y había bajado la mano. Estaba mirando fuera de la ventana. Al principio nadie supo lo que había conmocionado a la mujer, pero al acercarse Sakura y Nari hasta donde estaba la mujer se quedaron quietas.

****

Nari- No puede ser...- Tomoyo se levantó veloz hacia ellas y miró fuera de la ventana.

****

Tomoyo- Furata...- Sakura salió del trance y se acercó a su hija. Los hombres miraron los ojos alertados de Sakura.

****

Sakura- Ai, Lily, Tatsuki, Katsumi, Syaolong venid conmigo- Los niños se miraron entre ellos- Vamos deprisa- Se levantaron de sus asientos.

****

Kaho- ¿Qué ocurre?

****

Yukito- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

****

Sakura- ¿Meiling tienes tu estrella aquí?- Preguntó la mujer seria. La china asintió- ¿Kaho?- La mujer asintió también- ¿Nari? - Asintió también- Las de más antigüedad será mejor que vayáis rápidamente al templo, Nari ve con ellas. Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaran- Tomoyo salió de su trance y se giró a Sakura.

****

Tomoyo- ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

****

Touya- ¿Alguien nos explica que está pasando?

****

Sam- Tomi no discutas con Saku, sabes bien que ella no está en condiciones de luchar, nosotras tenemos más experiencia y Nari puede suplir la fuerza que nos puede faltar con su juventud. Vosotras tenéis que cuidar de los niños y vuestros amigos. Esto ha sido totalmente inesperado- Se acercó a la mesa y apagó el cigarrillo.

****

Shaoran- Pero porque estáis tan alteradas.

****

Sam- Mira por la ventana y lo sabrás- La mujer hizo una seña a Jun y Kaho las cuales se levantaron sin decir nada- Los niños se había juntado alrededor de Sakura y esta se dirigía con Meiling y Tomoyo hacia otro cuarto. Shaoran y Eriol se levantaron a mirar por la ventana y lo que vieron ante ellos les dejó sin habla.

Ante ellos vieron en el cielo una persona de alas negras. Encima de esta persona se estaban formando intensas nubes negras y el cielo por extraño que pareciese, se estaba volviendo rojo, de un oscuro rojo, como la sangre. La ciudad se estaba sumiendo en la oscuridad, toda luz estaba siendo apagada, dejando a ciegas a las personas. Aún así se veía claramente ese hombre en los cielos. Un trueno rugió y cayó al suelo provocando la destrucción de una casa y la formación de una columna de humo.

****

Sakura- Uno- Murmuró mientras bajaba escaleras con los niños.

El fuego que provocó ese trueno se estaba elevando hasta los cielos formando una columna de llameante calor. El hombre miró ese lugar y sonrió sardónicamente. Otro trueno se oyó y al igual que el anterior cayó al suelo, en otra parte de la ciudad.

****

Nari- Dos- Las 4 mujeres se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el templo. Tuvieron que salir corriendo ya que al parecer los coches no funcionaban.

Este segundo trueno cayó en un parque quemando todas las plantas y al igual que el anterior se levantó en una enorme columna hacia el cielo rojizo.

****

Touya- ¿Pero que es esto?- Dijo el hombre al acercarse a los otros dos. Lo espantoso del espectáculo no se podía comparar con el rostro de satisfacción del hombre en los cielos.

****

Shaoran- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no nos va a gustar saberlo- Los cuatro hombres seguían mirando, embobados, sin poder apartar la vista. Cuando iban a mirar de nuevo vieron como otro trueno bajaba a gran velocidad, esta vez dirigiéndose a otra punta de la ciudad. Los hombres no podían ver donde caía, pero si la columna de fuego que después creaba, era tan grande que se podía ver a gran longitud de distancia.

****

Tomoyo- Tres- Los hombres se giraron para ver a las tres mujeres acercándose a ellos- Tenéis que bajar con los niños. Ahí estaréis seguros de momento.

****

Eriol- No podemos dejaros solas.

****

Meiling- No podéis ayudarnos en esto. Es el preludio de lo inevitable- Dijo en tono que acentuaba la gravedad del asunto.

****

Yukito- ¿Preludio?- Sakura avanzó entre ellos y abrió la ventana.

****

Sakura- Meiling volveré enseguida- Dijo subiéndose al marco de la ventana.

****

Touya- ¿Dónde vas?- Dijo sujetando a su hermana de la muñeca.

****

Sakura- Aún falta Tiang, no podemos dejarle ahí. Debemos traerlo.

****

Touya- ¿Y porque vas tú?

****

Sakura- Porque soy la más rápida de las tres- Dijo seriamente, con un aterradoramente sereno.

****

Touya- ¿Vas a salir con todo eso...?- No pudo terminar su frase ya que todos se giraron al ruido de otro rayo que cayó directamente del cielo formando otra inmensa columna.

****

Meiling- Cuatro. No queda tiempo, cuando llegue el quinto empezará, debes marcharte ya- Meiling se acercó a Touya y soltó su mano de la de su amiga. Sakura cerró los ojos y levantó una mano, en ella se encontraba una pulsera plateada, no cualquier pulsera, era una pulsera-anillo, una cadena que le rodeaba desde la muñeca hasta el dedo central, cruzándose en el reverse de su mano donde había un corazón hueco con una piedra roja en el centro.

****

Sakura- Puro poder del cielo reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar de los que se quieren, de los que se aprecian, que protege sentimientos puros de amor. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad- Una luz envolvió a Sakura. Esa luz se elevó hacia el cielo con dos alas blancas.

****

Shaoran- Es...

****

Tomoyo- Su aspecto original- Sakura tenía el cabello largo, muy largo. Estaba formando una corona en su cabeza con una trenza, dos mechones a los lados y unas pocas pequeñas trencitas a lo largo del pelo. El vestido era blanco ajustado por el pecho y suelto hasta las rodillas.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

En una parte muy alta de la ciudad había dos personas presenciando el espectáculo.

****

Katane- La han matado, la han matado, que alegría- Dijo la mujer saltando como una niña

****

Kyoju- No deberías alegrarte tanto de la muerte de Sariel, Katane.

****

Katane- Cállate, siempre fue ella la favorita de Lucifer, fue a ella que le dio esa misión 'especial'- Ahora refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados.

****

Matsawaru- Pronto terminará Furata, debemos prepararnos- Dijo acercándose a los dos.

****

Kyoju- Nunca entendí su sentido de lo que es una obra de arte, pero me encanta lo que está haciendo con la ciudad.

****

Katane- Que ganas tengo de retorcerles el pescuezo a esas Palomitas.

****

Kyoju- Si no os importa yo tengo un asunto pendiente con La Niña- Dijo mirando a el hombre y la mujer.

****

Katane- Yo tengo que saludar a una vieja amiga- Sonrió con sadismo- ¿Y tú, Matsawaru?- Kyoju miró a su hermano con cautela.

****

Matsawaru- Tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes- El hombre se giró y se marchó. Katane le frunció el ceño.

****

Katane- Tu hermano es un aburrido- La mujer se giró para ver el rostro serio de Kyoju. Algo anda entre esos hermanos, pero no sabía el que. Entonces el hombre se giró a ver a la mujer y la sonrió.

****

Kyoju- ¿Un beso antes de la batalla?- Se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros.

****

Katane- En tus sueños- La mujer se evaporó en el aire dejando caer las manos de Kyoju en la nada.

****

Kyoju- Que mala eres Katane, que mala eres- Y con esto él también desapareció.

****

N. de la A.: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! después de + de 2 meses me tenéis de vuelta con el fic ^^. No había dejado el fic como algunos me han preguntado ^^UUU. Solo he estado muy ocupada con otras cosas. El capítulo de hoy me ha quedado un poco raro, creo yo. En un principio iba a relatar más el combate entre Sam y Sariel pero me lié con otra cosa ^^UUUUUU. Jajajajajaja los malos ya atacan, jajajajaja, posibilidades de que termine pronto el fic...... mmmmmm..... no lo sé XD. Parece una indudable escena de esas que dan a una batalla final ¿no? Quizá termine el fic y unos cuantos capítulos más o quizá me enrolle, depende de lo que mi mente desarrolle XD.

¿Quién creyó que la mala de las sombras era la esposa de Li? XD Ya sé que es como para matarla.... pero.... ¡no! no es ella XD. Sorpresa que os habéis llevado XD. Bueno ahora ya sabemos que papel juega Ai en todo este lío, pero........ si estamos en la batalla final y necesitan el Libro de los Secretos y no lo tienen..... ¿cómo van a atrapar a Lucifer????? XD. Dudas y más dudas...... ¿cómo seguirá este fic, terminaré algún día????? XD

Como ven ya he salido del hospital. Con 17 puntos ¬¬. Menudo cacho de cicatriz que me va a dejar eso ¬¬. Bueno, estoy sana y viva así que no se preocupen que algún día leerán el final de mis fics XD. Ahora estoy haciendo otros dos, pero no los publicaré porque me matarán si me tardo dos siglos en escribir cada capítulo XD.

Pues...... comentarios, quejas, reclamaciones, regalitos o sobornos a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Y si quieren hablar conmigo, tengo MSN --kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

Bye

****

Kassy99


	14. Palomas vs Ángeles Caídos 1 El Encuentro

16 de Marzo de 2003

Como notarán hay un ligero cambio en el formato de este fic. Personalmente me cansa mucho escribir el nombre de los personajes al principio de cada diálogo así que lo he cambiado, para aquellos que no les guste lo siento de veras, pero me es muy incómodo de escribir, perdonen este repentino cambio. También cambiaré el formato de los episodios anteriores, no habrá un cambio muy importante, solo para que lo sepan ^^ (Y no, no se preocupen lo haré cuando termine el fic ^^UUU). (Alguien me preguntó porque utilizaba este formato y como sabrán este fue mi primer fic por lo que andaba por aquello de probar, no lo cambié más bien por estética, eso de tener mitad del fic de una manera y la otra manera de otra queda relativamente mal :P, pero ahora me he cansado y he decidido mandar al infierno todo XD)

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

****

Kyoju- Si no os importa yo tengo un asunto pendiente con La Niña- Dijo mirando a el hombre y la mujer.

****

Katane- Yo tengo que saludar a una vieja amiga- Sonrió con sadismo- ¿Y tú, Matsawaru?- Kyoju miró a su hermano con cautela.

****

Matsawaru- Tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes- El hombre se giró y se marchó. Katane le frundió el ceño.

****

Katane- Tu hermano es un aburrido- La mujer se giró para ver el rostro serio de Kyoju. Algo anda entre esos hermanos, pero no sabía el que. Entonces el hombre se giró a ver a la mujer y la sonrió.

****

Kyoju- ¿Un beso antes de la batalla?- Se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros.

****

Katane- En tus sueños- La mujer se evaporó en el aire dejando caer las manos de Kyoju en la nada.

****

Kyoju- Que mala eres Katane, que mala eres- Y con esto él también desapareció.

CAPÍTULO 12: PALOMAS vs ÁNGELES CAÍDOS 1

El Encuentro

La ciudad tenía 4 extraños pilares de fuego extendidos desde el cielo hasta el suelo. 4 pilares de un fuego intensamente rojo, un rojo intenso, su resplandor era tan refulgente que mirar fijamente esas columnas podía dejarte ciego, pero a su vez era tan absorbente tan profundo su color, su luz que no podías dejar de observarla. Meiling y Tomoyo cerraron las cortinas de las ventanas y dieron sus espaldas al ventanal.

- "Esto va muy mal, no debería de ocurrir esto, no ahora, no es el momento"- Dijo Meiling con preocupación, Tomoyo solo permaneció en silencio mientras que los hombres se miraban entre sí.

- "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué han salido de repente todas?"- Preguntó Touya.

- "Esto está saliéndose del camino esperado, no debería de suceder un ataque tan vistoso"- Murmuró Tomoyo- "Esto no va nada bien, se suponía que nosotras teníamos ventaja de campo pero..."

- "¿Pero qué Hiragizawa?"- Le preguntó con urgencia Li.

- "Están quebrantando las reglas"- Respondió Meiling- "Y lo peor de todo es que nos están separando par ello"

- "¿Separando?- Preguntó Yukito.

- "Ahora tendrán que separarse"- Dijo Tomoyo no pudiendo evitar sentarse en una silla- "Las matarán"- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- "¿Cómo? Explicadnos que significa todo esto"- Inquirió Touya dirigiéndose hacia las dos mujeres.

- "Sam, Nari y Kaho, incluso Sakura..."- Dijo Meiling levantando súbitamente la cabeza- "Morirán si no hacemos algo"- No entendían el porque de tanto negativismo- "¿Acaso no lo entendéis? Es luna nueva, plena oscuridad y han conseguido quebrantar las reglas, han escogido campo y han escogido rival, no queda nada por lo que luchar ya"- Tal vez la explicación de la china no fuera muy clara pero los hombres entendieron lo que eso significaba. Si en esos mismos instantes se les ocurría luchar contra los Ángeles Caídos estarían en una notable desventaja, porque ellos tienen todo de su parte, el poder, el lugar y el adversario al que matar.

- "¿Y no podemos hacer nada?"- Preguntó Yukito intentando dar esperanzas a ese futuro tan lejano.

- "Solo podemos encontrar el Libro de los Secretos, sin el libro no podremos encerrar a Lucifer y lo que es más no tendremos oportunidad de sobrevivir"- Dijo Tomoyo levantándose de repente.

- "Necesitamos a Aika no nos queda otra solución"- Dijo Eriol por sorpresa de todos. Las personas que había en esa sala se quedaron en sumo silencio, hasta que alguien les despertó.

- "¿Y qué tengo que hacer?"- Los adultos giraron sus cabezas para encontrar a la niña que estaba de pie delante de ellos, ella y los demás niños- "Decís que mi madre morirá y eso jamás lo permitiré, no podéis decir que mamá morirá porque mientras yo este aquí para ella, la protegeré, la cuidaré, fue una promesa que hice... ¡Mamá jamás volverá a sufrir!"- dijo mientras que las lágrimas caían por su rostro- "'¡No! ¡A mamá no le pasará nada! ¡Todo saldrá bien!"- En esa sala todos estaban sorprendidos, pero el que más estaba sorprendido era Li. Esas palabras, no podía olvidarlas y como una ola arrasadora una tormenta de recuerdos le invadió.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

- "¡Seguro que todo saldrá bien!"- Decía una niña de ojos verdes con un vestido extravagante con toda la confianza del mundo resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

~~~~~~~~~~

- "¿Shaoran?"- Una chica de largo cabello castaño miró en la profundidad de sus ojos avellanas. Su pelo caía dulcemente en cascada por sus hombros y su boca, pequeña y redondeada por la sorpresa y esos intensos ojos verdes, el color que más le gustaba.

- "¿Sí?"- No supo que más decir.

- "¿Shaoran Li? ¿De Hong-Kong?"- Seguía preguntando la chica sin mucha seguridad por lo que sus ojos la mostraban.

- "Sí"- Decía como si estuviera sumergido en un mundo de fantasía. La chica pareció algo desilusionada cuando él afirmó por última vez.

- "Lo siento mucho, de verdad que no le había visto"- La mujer se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. El joven no supo como reaccionar, solo hacía un momento que se había tropezado con esta chica y cuando la había ayudado a levantarse, esta se había quedado quieta mirándole con fijación, pero ahora, reaccionaba como si se hubiera llevado una desilusión.

- "Perdona... ¿me conoces de algo?"- La chica se había girado justo cuando la había preguntado y no se dio la vuelta.

- "Supongo que no hay que remover cosas del pasado. Adiós"- La joven corrió alejándose de él.

~~~~~~~~~~

- "Buenas tardes"- Saludó una joven a los presentes en la sala. Era elegante y bonita como una flor. La mujer llevaba el pelo recogido como con un moño pero había varios cabellos que salían de la parte superior y caían graciosamente tapando el moño. Lo que vestía se componía de una camisa blanca intachablemente planchada, un traje dividido en una falda larga hasta los tobillos con dos aberturas a los lados y una chaqueta de color beige. Shaoran miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos, cuando trataba con la gente prefería mirarles a los ojos, saber cual era su mirada, una seria y capaz o quizá alguien incompetente, pero lo que allí encontró no fue más que un mar verde.

- _"Es ella"_- Pensó con asombro. Era la chica del otro día, con la que se había cruzado en la calle. La mujer se sintió sorprendida también pero enseguida ignoró ese sentimiento de sorpresa y marchó a la mesa grande de la habitación donde un hombre mayor, ya en sus cincuenta, con una barriga afianzada por los años, una calva en la cabeza rodeada de cabellos ya grisáceos.

- "Buenas tardes caballeros, señor Fukiwara"- La joven no volvió a cruzar mirada con Li, simplemente le pasó de largo como si no existiera.

- "Oh, pequeña... ¿ya estás aquí de nuevo? Pensé que estarías estudiando"- Dijo el hombre mirando el reloj. La joven se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- "No, señor Fukiwara, recuerde que hoy no tengo clases. He venido porque usted mismo me lo pidió"- Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa.

- "¡Oh! Cierto, cierto, se me había olvidado"- Dijo el hombre entre risitas.

- "¿Para que me ha llamado?"- Preguntó con suavidad.

- "Pues como tenías el día libre pensé que me podrías ayudar a enseñar a este chico la ciudad de Tokyo"- Dijo señalándole a Shaoran- "Este es el joven del que te hablé. A su edad y ya maneja toda la compañía familiar"- Dijo con jovialidad.

- _"Por eso sabía mi nombre, seguramente le habrá enseñado una foto mía, es lo más probable"_- Pensó aún mirando la figura de la joven.

- "No tiene tanta importancia señor Fukiwara"- Dijo con modestia.

- "Eso es verdad señor Fukiwara... no le dé tanta importancia"- Dijo con enfado, la chica lo miró con rabia y cuando la miró la chica le evitó y soltó un bufido.

- "No sea modesto joven. Pues lo que decía, el joven Li desea instalarse en un apartamento, se tiene que quedar por algún tiempo y como no conoce la ciudad creí que tú serías la más adecuada para mostrarle todo esto, Nadeshiko"- La joven lo miró por un instante y no pudo evitar que una gota resbalara por su cabeza.

- "Mmmm... señor Fukiwara..."- La joven iba a recordarle al hombre que se había vuelto a equivocar cuando este la paró.

- "No aceptaré un no por respuesta pequeña"- Dijo severo pero sin mucha persuasión.

- "Bueno... no tengo nada que hacer así que... creo que no es inconveniente"- Dijo dejando escapar un resoplido.

- "Entonces Nadeshiko será su guía en esta ciudad"- La joven iba a comentar algo cuando el teléfono sonó- "Marchaos, marchaos"- Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras su sonrisa amable seguía dibujada. La joven miró al chico y los dos salieron del cuarto, cuando ya estuvieron fuera la chica dejó caer pesada su cabeza y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

- "¿Por qué yo?"- Dijo para sí misma sin percatarse de que había sido escuchada por el joven Li.

- "Tampoco creo que estar conmigo sea una tortura, señorita Nadeshiko"- Dijo Shaoran algo gracioso, lo que no era normal en su carácter.

- "Primero, tú no sabes lo que es para mi una tortura o no y siendo tú el que lo dice me parece algo increíble y segundo no me llames Nadeshiko, ese no es mi nombre"- La joven empezó a caminar por el pasillo del despacho y Li fue tras ella, siguiéndola.

- "¿Y por qué el señor Fukiwara la llama así? ¿Y con qué derecho se cree de tratarme de tu?"

- "Con el derecho de conocer al importantísimo Li Shaoran descendiente de Clow"- Dijo algo huraña, Shaoran se paró en seco y la joven al no oír los pasos tras ella se paró y giró su cabeza.

- "¿Cómo...?"

- "Nadeshiko era el nombre de mi madre"- Y como si una luz de revelación se iluminara sobre su cabeza Shaoran observó más detenidamente a la joven.

- _"Ojos verdes"_- Pensó tragando saliva. La que tenía delante no era nada más ni menos que la Cazadora de Cards...- "... Sakura Kinomoto"- La joven entrecerró la mirada y se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino- "¡Sakura es... espera!"- Dijo aún sin salir de su revelación.

- "A mi no me hables Shaoran Li, no quiero saber nada más de ti, desearía no haberte conocido nunca"- La joven avanzó hasta entrar en un ascensor.

- "Sa... Sakura, espera"- La joven había pulsado el botón de la planta a la que quería ir y las puertas ya empezaban a cerrarse.

- "No me llames 'Sakura' perdiste ese derecho el día que no volví a saber nada más de ti. Espero que pase un buen día"- Sakura se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras la puerta del ascensor se iba cerrando, Shaoran corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Sakura oyó el sonido de las puertas cerrarse mientras seguía mirando la pared del ascensor con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, el ascensor empezó a bajar.

- "Te has vuelto una chica rencorosa"- La voz sobresaltó a la mujer y esta se dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Delante de ella estaba Li con los brazos en las rodillas cogiendo aire- "Te haces derrogar o simplemente te gusta torturar a las personas"

- "Si es a ti no me importa"- Dijo lazando la cabeza a un lado con un bufido.

- "Los años te han cambiado..."- Una vena empezó a hincharse en su frente hasta que...- "Te has convertido en una chica preciosa"- Sakura movió la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y vio una sonrisa en sus labios, la chica se sonrojó y cuando el ascensor paró en recepción la chica intentó salir a toda velocidad pero Shaoran la bloqueó el paso y la retuvo del talle metiéndola de nuevo dentro, apretó el botón de una planta superior y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo- "Creo que en estos momento tenemos que hablar, así que será mejor que no salgas"- Dijo aún con sus manos en su cintura, la chica tuvo muy presente el contacto de su mano sobre su cintura y se apartó inmediatamente.

- "Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con alguien como tú"- Dijo girándose 45º.

- "Pues yo te he añorado mucho Sakura"- Uun terrible color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas.

- "Eh..."- No tenía palabras, la había alcanzado con esas palabras con la guardia totalmente baja.

- "La niña de 12 años que dejé ese día en el aeropuerto, a la que escribí durante dos años más y de la que jamás volví a saber hasta hoy. Y ante mis ojos me encuentro con una mujer y no con la niña a la que una vez conocí"- Sakura no sabía dónde esconder el rostro y lo mejor que supo hacer fue mirar el contador del ascensor para saber cuando llegarían a una planta. A Shaoran no se le escapó este detalle y sin pensarlo pulsó el botón de parada, el ascensor dio un brinco y los dos se quedaron parados entre dos plantas.

- "¿Qué haces?"- Preguntó asustada sujetándose a una pared del ascensor por el salto que dio.

- "Hablar contigo a solas"- Dijo serio y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- "¿Parando el ascensor? ¿Estás loco? ¿No sabes que se podría estropear?"- Dijo acercándose al panel intentando apretar algún botón pero Shaoran la había parado sujetando su muñeca.

- "¿Acaso no puedes hacer esto por la amistad que antes teníamos?"- Dijo serio. Sakura sintió un gran escalofrío por su espalda por el tacto de su piel. El joven empezó acercarse a ella.

- "Esa amistad terminó hace 4 años, ahora tengo otros amigos"- No sabía porque había dicho eso, ¿por qué dijo que tenía más amigos? ¿Acaso intentaba algo subconscientemente?

- "¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Es que me odias?"- Preguntó despacio y en tono muy bajo.

- "Sí"- Mentía, mentía como una bellaca. Jamás había soltado una mentira más grande que esa.

- "Mentirosa"- De nuevo se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Li. Ni cuando era un niño sonreía tanto, ¿tanto había cambiado durante esos años o es que sonreía así solo para ella?.

- _"Eres una creída Sakura, ¿cómo puede sonreír así solo a ti? No seas ilusa"_- Se decía a sí misma.

- "No soy ninguna mentirosa"- Dijo muy insegura de lo que decía.

- "Bueno, pues si es así... ¿qué me dirías si te diera un beso?"- Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse la de él y ver unos ojos decididos.

- "No... no te atreverás"- Preguntó más que afirmó.

- "Comprobémoslo si no me crees"- El hombre rodeó a Sakura con el otro brazo y acercó su cara a la de ella. Notaron la respiración del uno sobre el otro. El calor que desprendía su aliento, la sensación de comodidad que tenía al estar con el otro.

- "No... voy... a res... pon... ponder... de... mi... si te... atreves..."- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para el acercamiento de su antiguo amor de infancia.

Shaoran sonrió antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Sakura se dejó llevar por esa sensación cálida y sobrecogedora, La mano que Shaoran cogía de Sakura aún la tenía sujeta pero la dejó apoyada sobre su pecho, la otra mano de Sakura se elevó también a la altura de su pecho y agarró con fuerza su chaqueta. Shaoran empezó a acercarse más a ella y ella, inconscientemente empezó a dar unos pasos retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared que tenía a su espalda. Siguió besándola, devorando sus labios, llegando un beso pícaro y juguetón hasta un nivel de pasión tan desbordante que ni Sakura pudo saber donde terminaba él y donde comenzaba ella. Sintió como la mano de Shaoran, grande y fuerte sujetaba el centro de su espalda por la altura de sus caderas. Por la mente de la joven no pasaba ninguna ida más que prolongar esa sensación y llevarla hasta el extremo. El beso que Shaoran había empezado, Sakura lo había profundizado, la chica se sostuvo sobre la punta de sus pies y empezó a separarle los labios al joven, intentando entrar en su boca, intentado entrar en él para sentirle más cerca pero todo se interrumpió cuando el ascensor dio un salto y los dos se sobresaltaron, el ascensor subió hasta la planta indicada y las puertas empezaron a abrirse. Sakura se había separado de Shaoran justo en el momento que las puertas estaban totalmente abiertas.

- "¿Están bien?"- Preguntó un hombre del grupo formado delante de las puertas del ascensor. Sakura tenía toda la cara rojiza del calor que sentía.

- "Sí"- Dijo calladamente y sin más dilación salió del ascensor y se adentró entre la multitud, Shaoran intentó seguirla pero ya era demasiado tarde, su paloma, había escapado.

~~~~~~~~~~

- "Ya han pasado 3 semanas y sigo sin saber de ella"- Finalmente Shaoran pudo instalarse en Tokyo pero no gracias a la ayuda de Sakura, después de lo sucedido en el ascensor no volvió a saber nada más de ella, simplemente desapareció. El señor Fukiwara le había pedido a Sakura que le guiara por Tokyo pero cuando Shaoran le pidió la dirección de ella o donde la podía localizar el hombre solamente le dijo que no podía, que no era su deber darle la dirección de ella. Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de su apartamento, mirando la pantalla del ordenador unos documentos antiguos, pero la continua imagen de Sakura aparecía en su mente y su concentración se desvanecía más rápida que la luz- "¿Dónde podría encontrarla?"- El joven seguía dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que definitivamente dejó el trabajo y se marchó a tomar el aire. Cogió una chaqueta, sus llaves, la cartera, el móvil y se marchó. Ya en la calle no supo más que dar vueltas y vueltas sin rumbo fijo. Su mente vaga en un lugar lejano, con un enrome y brillante sol con rostro de ángel. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó a la persona delante de él hasta que se encontró en el suelo. Musitó un:

- "Perdóneme no miraba por donde andaba"- Delante de él pudo ver a un joven que le resultaba bastante familiar, no pudo sentirse irritado hasta que pudo verle esa sonrisa diabólica. Nunca podría olvidar esa sonrisa de diablo travieso, un diablillo que disfruta de la gente, disfruta de la gente como si fueran juguetes en sus manos. El joven se colocó las gafas y se levantó, Shaoran hizo lo mismo y los dos se sacudieron las ropas. El joven de mirada azul levantó el rostro y miró detenidamente al chino, su sonrisa aumentó, como cuando un niño va a cometer una travesura.

- "No se preocupe, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba"- Le contestó con sospechosa cortesía. Shaoran solo supo levantar una ceja, ¿tal vez no le recordaba? Solo rezaba porque fuera así.

- "Si me disculpa"- Shaoran se dispuso a marcharse cuando el joven de gafas le cogió del brazo y acercó su rostro al de Shaoran. Toda la gente que andaba por aquel momento por la calle se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes.

- "Su cara me resulta muy familiar"- El joven se acercó todavía más hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara. Shaoran empezó a ponerse granate de vergüenza e ira y cuando se dispuso a hacer algo bastante drástico se encontró con que alguien se había situado detrás del joven y le había dado en la cabeza tirándole al suelo.

- "¡¿Pero serás desvergonzado?! ¡Te dejo solo un minuto y te encuentro molestando a este caballero!"- Dijo una joven con el bolso en la mano, el bolso que había dirigido hacia la cabeza del joven de gafas. Shaoran no sabía donde esconderse, ahora llamaban más la atención, si esto era posible.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó una voz nueva, Shaoran miró a la nueva persona y no pudo evitar un atisbo de entusiasmo. La joven se acercó hasta la pareja y el chico de cabellos castaños y entonces se detuvo helada, un escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo y se giró en un acto reflejo decidida a salir de escena.

- "¿Sakura?"- Preguntó Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su amiga, fue en ese entonces que la mujer vio detenidamente la cara del chico- "¿Li?"- Preguntó dubitativa. Shaoran saludó a Tomoyo y con los ojos le mostró que mirara alrededor. Tomoyo se percató del espectáculo que estaban dando y cogiendo a Eriol, quien se levantó cuando Sakura entró a escena, a Shaoran y a Sakura se marcharon. Los cuatro se marcharon a un café y allí se sentaron todos, un silencio atronador era la voz cantante en esos momentos.

- "¿Cómo has estado Li? ¿Qué haces en la ciudad?"- Dijo Tomoyo tranquila y sobria para romper el hielo.

- "Bien, gracias. Estoy en la ciudad por asuntos de familia"- Replicó secamente sin mucho más que decir. Eriol que estaba cruzado de brazos sonreía abiertamente. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Shaoran y se veía reacia a acercarse al joven, tenía sus brazos estirados y con las manos sobre sus piernas.

- "¿Estás bien Sakura?"- Preguntó Eriol. La joven agitó la cabeza afirmando, sin mirar al joven.

- "Eriol tiene razón, pareces algo tensa"- Dijo Tomoyo mirando a Shaoran de soslayo, quien por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado tenía una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que se parecía a la de Eriol, una sonrisa juguetona- "Seguramente se siente avergonzada de volver a ver a Li"- Dijo Tomoyo uniéndose al grupo de buitres deseosos de carne fresca.

- "¡Tomoyo!"- Gritó Sakura levantando la cara. Se podía ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Shaoran apoyó una mano sobre las de Sakura.

- "Estás algo fría"- Comentó el joven. Sakura se sonrojó más aún.

- "Estoy muy bien"- Giró la cabeza enfrentándose a Shaoran. Tenía la cara colorada pero sus ojos eran serios.

- "Bueno... quisiera disculparme por lo de antes Li, es que Eriol no sabe medir sus gracias"- Dijo mirando al chico que tenía al lado, el cual tomaba tranquilamente su taza de té- "De veras siento que hallas tenido que pasar por una de sus bromas"- Ahora era Sakura la que reía, Shaoran tornó su rostro serio y lanzó una mirada asesina hacia el chico de gafas, el caul seguía sonriendo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- "No te preocupes Daidouji, supongo que el día que siente cabeza cambiará, aunque dudo que se llegue a casar, la mujer que se case contigo Hiragizawa tiene que estar realmente loca"- Tomoyo se atragantó y ahora Sakura reía a carcajada limpia.

- "Tienes razón, la mujer que se llegue a casar conmigo debe estar realmente fuera de sus cabales"- Sakura no paraba de reír mientras que Shaoran no entendía el porque de la risa histérica de la chica. Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento, levantó la cabeza muy digna soltando un resoplido y se marchó.

- "To... Tomoyo"- Llamó Sakura con dificultad cogiendo aire.

- "¿Qué la pasa?"- Preguntó Shaoran sin entender el repentino enfado de la mujer.

- "Vamos Tomoyo no te vayas"- Dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta en su asiento. Tomoyo no se giró, siguió hacia delante.

- "Creo que será mejor que no cuentes con pasar la noche con Tomoyo, Eriol"- Dijo Sakura cogiendo su bolso y levantándose- "Es más, no esperes ni en casarte con ella"- Sakura salió detrás de su amiga.

- "No me digas que..."- Shaoran no pudo terminar su frase.

- "Esa era la loca que será mi futura esposa"

~~~~ Fin Flashback ~~~~

- "¿Y tú por qué sonríes en estos momentos?"- Dijo Touya malhumorado al ver a Shaoran. Sin percatarse se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento nostálgico.

- "De nada"- Contestó serio como mostraba siempre su carácter.

- "No empecéis con vuestras estúpidas peleas de nuevo, tenemos otros asuntos que tratar mucho más importantes"- Dijo Tomoyo a los dos hombres- "Tenemos que intentar descubrir el paradero del Libro de los Secretos, es de suma importancia"- Dijo con tono severo.

- "¿Pero por donde podemos comenzar?"- Dijo Eriol pensativo.

- "Yo podría ayudaros"- Todos se giraron a mirar a la pequeña niña y se miraron unos a otros- "Puedo intentar soñar de nuevo, ¿no dijisteis que en ellos debía de esconderse?"- ¿Tenían otra solución?

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

La ciudad estaba sumida en un caos, todo era pánico, terror, desolación y miedo, el olor a muerte podía sentirse en cada rincón, el olor a sangre y fuego, el olor a infierno en vida era lo que dominaba ahora Tomoeda. La gente corría por las calles desesperada o huía despavorida hacia sus hogares aunque nada valdría para calmar a todas esas personas. Eran personas muy ingenuas si pensaban que con solo huir se salvarían, su vida sería entregada a la muerte como todo ser vivo cuando pierde su cuerpo terrenal.

La mujer caminaba lentamente y con sumo cuidado, pisando con atención por donde pasaba. El pánico no la distraía, se dirigía hasta un punto y en ese punto se detendría.

- "Como odio este olor a ser vivo"- Decía mientras llegaba al punto donde pretendía pararse- "Espero que Furata se dé prisa en formar el campo mágico, no soporto tanto ser vivo rodeándome"- La mujer llevaba un exuberante vestido, largo y de un color rojizo intenso. Era un vestido corto que le llegaba por mitad de los muslos, ceñido a su cuerpo y de mangas cortas. Su cabello negro como el carbón estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, donde en lo más alto se veía un moño sujeto por dos palos de madera que atravesaban dicho moño. Caminó hasta llegar al punto de destino. En medio del disturbio había una mujer de pie con un cigarrillo entre sus labios. La mujer levantó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a la persona delante de ella. No se movió, simplemente cogió el pitillo lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó.

- "Siempre tan descarada"- Dijo levantando la cabeza dando a ver todo su rostro.

- "Siempre tan presuntuosa"- Dijo Katane cruzándose de brazos.

- "En eso tu me vences"- Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y allí se mantuvo- "Creo que de aquí no vas a pasar"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "Pues en este lugar no voy a permanecer, detesto el olor a humano, prefiero que estén ya muertos, aprecio una buena cacería pero detesto que las presas se amontonen, suele ser molesto y repugnante, acaban manchándome con la salpicadura de su sangre cuando les corto el cuello"- Dijo con malicia.

- "Aún no han terminado el campo por lo que este territorio sigue estando bajo mi control"- Dijo sosteniendo su sonrisa.

- "La Mujer ha hablado, perdóname, pero no creo que dure por mucho tiempo, sino mira que buen trabajo hace Furata llamando las fuerzas del Infierno"- Dijo mirando al cielo, donde el ángel negro seguía en medio de las 4 columnas que se habían formado- "No queda mucho, es cuestión de segundos"- Las dos mujeres se giraron al mismo instante y se miraron a los ojos- "No eres tú a la que estoy buscando, pero me bastarás como diversión"- Sam cerró los ojos y un brillo la rodeó.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*

El ángel de maldad del cielo movió sus brazos hacia la infinita mancha rojiza que cubría la ciudad y levantó su cabeza para dirigirla al cielo. Sakura estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a su destino cuando su atención fue dirigida hacia un sentimiento detrás de ella. Vio como el ángel miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados y las manos levantadas, se quedó quieta en su posición y como si de un golpe preciso, limpio y seco bajó la cabeza abriendo sus ojos de un negro que brillante, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que en vez de negrura parecía la luz del día, una luz del día negra, una luz negra que ocultaría por la eternidad la ciudad. Sakura se giró en redondo y vio como unas nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban formando un vórtice y tras un segundo una llamarada gigante cayó del cielo al suelo.

- "El campo ya ha sido formado"- Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más voló a por lo que iba buscando.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

- "Ya es demasiado tarde"- Dijo Meiling cayendo al suelo- "Ya ha dado lugar el principio del fin"- Dijo apesadumbrada.

- "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿qué pasará ahora?"- Preguntó Touya- "¡Contestad alguna de las dos!"- Exigió el hombre.

- "Ahora lo podréis ver con vuestros propios ojos, en realidad he cerrado las cortinas no porque la luz os podría dejar ciegos, en realidad es una mentira que nos hemos inventado"- Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a las cortinas- "Simplemente lo hemos hecho para ahorraros la visión del mismo infierno"- Las cortinas mostraron justo el momento en que la quinta columna caía al suelo. Esto provocó que las otras cuatro columnas empezarán a vibrar de manera extraña.

- "¿Qué está pasando?"- Dijo Yukito.

- "En noche de luna roja, la sangre se derramará y el fuego nos consumirá"- Empezó a recitar Meiling.

- "Dando al fin lugar el Infierno Vivo"- Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su hija y los demás chicos apartándoles de esa espantosa visión. Las columnas de fuego brillaron intensamente y unas prolongaciones salieron de cada columna.

- "Pero que demonios..."- Dijo Shaoran al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Las columnas fueron extendiéndose por dos lados, cada una dirigiéndose a un lado.

- "¿Dónde se dirigen?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Parece que se están uniendo, es como si formaran una pared, incluso se cruzan entre ellas"- Las columnas seguían extendiéndose arrasando por donde pasaban hasta que se unían con otra columna, finalmente pareció detenerse, pero solo era una demora para lo inevitable. Todas las columnas se unieron de una forma peculiar, que nadie supo descifrar, nadie excepto ciertas personas situadas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

- "Esto es el final"- Dijo Meiling cayendo al suelo. Tomoyo se acercó a su esposo y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

- "No quiero verlo, no quiero..."- Eriol acarició la cabeza de su esposa y de manera inesperada pudieron visualizar la razón de la pesadumbre de las mujeres. El ángel oscuro del desastre que aún tenía los brazos alzados permanecía quieto teniendo vista de toda la ciudad pero no la observaba, sus ojos no mostraban nada más que una maldad escalofriante. Algo captó la atención de los hombres, era algo brillante que empezaba a formarse en las manos del ser alado.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- Dijo Touya con su voz indignada. Eriol pudo notar la presión de la mano de Tomoyo cerrándose sobre su camisa.

- "Tomoyo..."- Susurró con preocupación, pero todo cambió cuando ese pequeño resplandor de las manos del centro de toda esta conmoción se levantó al cielo y atravesó las nubes para después separarse y caer alrededor como una funesta lluvia de estrellas de fuego.

- "Nada escapa de ella, todo lo ve y todo lo siente, este es el fin"- Dijo Meiling. Murmuró con una voz desesperada, la que tiene un loco que ya no sabe distinguir lo real de lo imaginario- "La muerte llega en forma de luz"

- "Creo que ha perdido la cabeza tu prima"- Dijo Touya al ver su estado.

- "Mi prima..."- Iba a responderle con un improperio pero lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver los dejó sin aliento. Esas llamaradas de luz q habían caído desde las manos del ángel habían caído al suelo provocando múltiples explosiones. Lo que esas explosiones supusieron fue una masacre, una masacre que segaba vidas a su paso, una masacre que no diferenciaba hombre y mujeres, niños o adultos sino que se llevaba vilmente las almas de esos pobres infelices. Aunque desde donde estaban no podían ver esos cuerpos sin vida podían imaginarse la destrucción que eso había provocado. Sin embrago no acabó allí, ese fuego al igual que las columnas empezó a moverse, los hombres abrieron la ventana para poder observar mejor pero cuando las ventanas fueron abiertas un calor abrasador los atacó.

- "¿De dónde sale este calor?"- Exclamó Yukito al sentir la repentina ola de calor entrando por la ventana.

- "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Crees que todo ese fuego no desprenderá calor?"- Contestó Meiling algo más calmada, fue como si la invasión del calor la hubiera devuelto la cordura. Sin que ellos notaran como había sucedido vieron como toda la ciudad estaba rodeada por un muro de fuego que llegaba al cielo, era una cúpula que los había dejado aislados del exterior.

- "¿Qué significa todo esto?"- La pregunta flotó en el aire- "Creo que necesitamos respuestas... muchas respuestas"- Touya estaba más que indignado con el tema y lo que más le irritaba es que su esposa se encontraba en la calle, a saber en que lugar y en que estado.

- "Hoy es noche de luna roja lo que implica que su poder domina sobre el nuestro, pero las cosas no deberían haber salido así, se suponía que el lugar debía ser escogido por nosotras"- Dijo Tomoyo que había levantado la cabeza pero que aún seguía pegada al cuerpo de su esposo.

- "Entonces esta especie de cúpula es el lugar de batalla"- Dijo Eriol abrazando a su mujer.

- "No exactamente, esto tiene varias funciones, una de ellas es marcar las zonas de lucha y su otro uso es..."- Meiling pareció dudar un momento antes de continuar pero alguien la interrumpió.

- "... para aumentar su poder"- Todos se giraron para ver a quien terminó la frase de Meiling. La hija de Sakura, Aika parecía muy pensativa y había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Fue entonces cuando la pequeña levantó la cabeza y vio el asombro de algunos de los presentes.

- "Es bastante simple"- La pequeña salió de la sala y después de unos minutos volvió con algo en su mano, se subió a una silla y se apoyó en la mesa, todos se dirigieron a ella y la rodearon. La pequeña tenía sobre la mesa un mapa de la ciudad- "Si marcamos los puntos por los que cayeron esas cosas de fuego y después unimos sus puntos de esta manera..."- La niña marcó unos puntos con un rotulador y unió los diferentes puntos. Todos observaban sorprendidos y Meiling y Tomoyo más sorprendidas aún.

- "¿Aika cómo has sacado esa deducción?- Preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a la niña y posando su mano en el hombro de la hija de su mejor amiga.

- "Cuando era pequeña mamá me dijo que cada uno de nosotros poseemos el poder de una estrella, me contaba muchas historias de magos y hechiceros"- Dijo mientras terminaba el dibujo- "Y me dijo que dependiendo de la posición de una estrella de cinco puntas, su poder puede ser maligno o beneficioso"- Lo que vieron en el papel fue el dibujo de una estrella, de una estrella que se formaba sobre la ciudad- "Si la estrella tiene la punta hacia abajo es mala señal, pero no sé como puedo saber si la punta está hacia abajo o no"- Dijo con una interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "Eres muy lista Aika"- Dijo Tomoyo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica- "Siempre has tenido buena memoria y también eres muy buena con los números"- Shaoran miraba con detenimiento a la chica, por más que quisiera evitarlo no podía evitar interesarse por ella.

- "Mamá siempre me ha enseñado muchas cosas y tiene una especie de lema que siempre me recuerda"- Dijo levantando la mano con el dedo índice fuera y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "¿Un lema?"- Preguntó Meiling al otro lado de la niña.

- "Espera siempre lo inesperado"- Los adultos de la sala miraron a Eriol, era lo que Clow siempre decía y lo que Kero le enseñó a Sakura cuando era niña.

- "Un buen lema sin duda"- Dijo el hombre de gafas y sonrisa con gran orgullo.

- "De pequeña siempre deseé ser hechicera, me contó la historia de la Cazadora de cards y ahora sé que era mi propia madre la que vivía esas aventuras"- Tatsuki y Katsumi miraron al exterior y vieron que el ángel que se encontraba en el exterior había cambiado de apariencia, sus ropas eran totalmente negras, vestía con una camiseta sin mangas que le cubría la parte superior del torso, el corte de la camiseta era diagonal y se cruzaba enganchándose por la parte izquierda a los pantalones. Los pantalones eran largos y ajustados, en una de las piernas llevaba atadas en línea de arriba a abajo una especie de correas con hebillas y en su cintura portaba varios cinturones estrechos del que colgaban unos pequeños objetos blanquecinos. El ser de las tinieblas se giró y miró a los chicos con una miraba fría, antes de que definitivamente se unieran los pilares creando un alto muro de la tierra al cielo. Los chicos se giraron a mirar a los adultos y demás niños cuando Katsumi cayó de rodillas abrazándose el cuerpo.

- "¡Umi!"- El grito del hijo de Touya llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- "¡Katsumi!"- Yukito fue al lado de su hija que se encontraba arrodillada respirando con dificultad.

- "¿Qué la pasa?"- Preguntó Aika acercándose junto a los demás.

- "Con todo lo sucedido se me olvidó"- Dijo Yukito cogiendo a su hija- "Necesito que llames a tu llave Aika"- Dijo Yukito preocupado y acelerado.

- "¿Para?"- La actual maestra de las cards no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo- "¿Qué le pasa a Katsumi?"

- "¡Solo haz lo que digo Aika!"- Gritó el hombre por primera vez con un tono preocupado, Aika se asustó, era la primera vez que el señor Tsukishiro levantaba la voz de esa manera. Yukito se dio cuenta de su acto y su rostro se suavizó- "Perdóname... solo haz lo que te digo por favor"- Aika asintió y llamó a los poderes de su llave para que se transformara- "Y ahora ordena que se revele su auténtica forma"- Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que Yukito dijo. Aika no entendía que significaba pero hizo caso sumiso de lo ordenado.

- "Katsumi, revela tu forma original"- Katsumi sintió arder su interior y un aullido de dolor se escuchó en la habitación.

- "¿Qué está pasando Yuki?"- Le preguntó su amigo Touya. Eriol no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Yukito había...

- "Al ser un ser creado por Clow no podía envejecer ni tampoco podía morir, también estaba el asunto de que fui creado sin sexo, era un ser andrógino"- Explicaba el joven mientras veía sufrir a su hija, era tan doloroso no poder hacer anda por ella, pero así lo escogió ella- "Para poder tener hijos tuve que renunciar a mi personalidad como Yue y eso lo hice mediante un hechizo de traspaso de almas"

- "¿Traspaso de almas?"- Dijo Shaoran asombrado- "Esos hechizos están prohibidos por su peligrosidad Tsukishiro"- El semblante severo de Shaoran le mostraba su desaprobación.

- "Quería vivir como humano... amaba a mi esposa y deseaba vivir una vida normal junto a ella, tener hijos y por ello busqué algo que me ayudara a separa mi alma de la de Yue y así encontré ese hechizo"- Eriol le miró también en desaprobación, esos hechizos fueron prohibidos en la antigüedad por su peligrosidad y por ir contra la naturaleza de la vida. Eran hechizos frecuentemente utilizados para revivir muertos, mejor dicho... traspasar el alma de un enfermo a un vivo para que su alma perdurara, pero... estos hechizos no evitaban el conflicto entre las almas que habitaban el cuerpo, dos almas en un cuerpo era algo antinatural y nadie sobrevivía, era absurdo intentar revivir a alguien en el cuerpo de otra persona viva sabiendo que esto finalmente provocaría su muerte, era ilógico pero... aún así se seguía intentando.

- "Katsumi..."- Aika empezó a derramar lágrimas al ver la chica estaba ahora tumbada en el suelo agonizando.

- "¿Cómo traspasaste el alma de Yue?"- Preguntó Shaoran cerrando los ojos, ver a una niña sufriendo no era un espectáculo agradable de ver.

- "Pude contener el alma de Yue en un 'recipiente' durante el tiempo necesario, después cuando Sakura selló los guardianes no tuve problemas en traspasar el alma al cuerpo de Katsumi"- Apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su hija- "Pero... cuando el libro se volvió a abrir Katsumi me dijo que algo en ella la estaba llamando, sabía que era Yue, le dije que me permitiera volver a introducir a Yue en mi cuerpo y en cambio ella se negó, me dijo que ella debía ser ahora la protegiera a la actual maestra, me rogó que no hiciera nada, de alguna manera supo que otro traslado de su alma podría dañarme a mi como a Yue"- Tomoyo y Meiling escucharon mientras que Tomoyo abrazaba a su hija y Meiling intentaba evitar que Syaolong viera todo ese dolor.

- "Esos hechizos requieren gran energía, aún no sé como puedes permanecer entre nosotros"- Dijo Shaoran con un tono cada vez más frío, como el que empleaba con la gente del clan Li.

- "Finalmente Katsumi arriesgó su vida para que la mía no se acabara y ahora tiene que ser fuerte"- Aika se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga y alzó la mirada a uno de los adultos.

- "Tío Eriol, tú que fuiste Clow en una anterior vida... un guardián existe gracias la poder d esu amo, ¿verdad?"- Eriol la miró con seriedad y solo asintió- "¿Y si yo le diera algo de mi poder a Katsumi?"- Eriol se sorprendió bastante ante la sugerencia de la niña, aún no estaba bastante capacitada como para realizar tal suicidio.

- "No Aika, es algo muy peligroso, puede que tengas un gran poder pero no lo controlas..."- Ante la mirada de todos la chica hizo algo inimaginable. De una manera inexplicable la chica rodeó a la Katsumi y ella con una poderosa luz, la card de Light salió de su bolsillo y después la card de Dark las rodeó sumiendo en la oscuridad a las dos chicas. Todos observaron sorprendidos, se acercaron pero había algo que los impedía traspasar más allá de lo que deseaban, había formada un escudo que los impedía hacer nada para poder ayudar o deshacer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "¡Katsumi! ¡Aikaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- El grito desesperado de Lily se retumbó por toda la ciudad.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

- "¿Has notado ese poder?"- El hombre que se encontraba sentado entre las sombras observaba a través de un vórtice lo que sucedía en la ciudad, la otra persona a su lado de pie le miró con disimulo mientras le estaba diciendo esas palabras.

- "¿Cuál?"- el hombre movió un dedo y la imagen cambió hacia una bella mujer de alas.

- "Ya sabes a cual me refiero, si encuentran el Libro de los Secretos sabes lo que sucederá"- La voz empezaba a notarse irritada.

- "Jamás lo descubrirán, yo personalmente me encargaré de eso"

- "Eso espero, por el bien de todos nosotros"- La otra persona salió de las sombras y caminó al exterior.

- "¿Dónde vas?"- Preguntó girando levemente la cabeza.

- "Voy a dar un paseo, me encanta este paisaje y más si hay alguien que seguía agonizando, la muerte en su estado puro, una droga de puro éxtasis"- Se marchó pero antes de salir pudo ver la imagen de esa mujer, estaba delante de un niño que recogió acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

- _"¿Y ese poder?"_- Pensó una mujer alta y de largo pelo castaño rojizo. La mujer había llegado hasta el punto donde podría adquirir más poder, a uno de su pilares, donde su poder podría incrementarse aunque levemente.

- "Creía que no vendrías"- La mujer que estaba subida a un escenario lleno de instrumentos se dio la vuelta para ver como un oscuro ser alado se acercaba con sutileza.

- "La que creía que no vendrías era yo"- La mujer apartó la chaqueta que la cubría y la tiró. En una de sus muñecas mostraba una pulsera que brillaba a la luz de los focos- "Después de todo este es mi territorio"- Dijo con algo seguridad y sonrisa convencida.

- "Recuerda que hoy es día de Luna de Muerte, el último día que verás en este mundo"- El hombre quedó quieto en el centro del escenario donde los instrumentos rodeaban formando un círculo.

- "Eso ya se verá"- La mujer levantó la mano lentamente y con gracia mientras cerraba los ojos, la pulsera sonaban con suavidad al son de una melodía, al son del sonido de los cascabeles que la rodeaban- "Puro poder del cielo reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar de las dulces melodías que el alma recita, de las bellas imágenes que el corazón retrata, que protege la música del corazón. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad"- Los cascabeles empezaron a brillar y el auditorio de música se llenó de una luz cálida, la mujer que ante el apareció segundos después poseía un par de alas enormes que se extendían con estilo, en su otra muñeca apareció otra pulsera de cascabeles al igual que en los tobillos, la mujer abrió los ojos y se pudo apreciar un color púrpura pero cuando brillaba era violeta.

- "Entonces comencemos esta lucha Artista, Paloma de las Artes"- El hombre sacó dos palos cortos de detrás de su espalda, a la altura de su cintura, parecían palillos, al final de ellos había una cuerda que lo unía a un cristal el cual llevaba incrustado un pico de metal.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Nari caminaba mirando con atención a su lado mientras recorría esos pasillos ahora silenciosos. ¿Quién podía pensar que antes estaba plagado de risas infantiles, de gritos y júbilos inocentes. La chica siguió por otro camino y la luz de la rojiza noche iluminaban el pasillo a través de los cristales, podía ver como el cielo sufría, como sus lágrimas de sangre lloraban por esas vidas perdidas en las explosiones de las columnas de ese maldito fuego infernal. Nari siguió hasta llegar delante de la puerta de una clase. Puso la mano sobre la puerta y se quedó mirando su mano. Tomó aire y de un movimiento veloz abrió la puerta corredera. Lo que encontró al otro lado fue una clase vacía, no había nadie, las persianas estaban bajadas por lo que tampoco lo podía asegurar. De repente oyó un sonido y se puso en alerta pero no sucedió nada, miró detenidamente la habitación fue a encender la luz, pero no iluminaba. De nuevo oyó un sonido y una tras otra las persianas se fueron levantando hasta que en la última detrás del aula se encontraba un hombre con las piernas cruzadas sobre un pupitre y las manos detrás de la nuca. Nari tenía una cara de asco que parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, el hombre abrió los ojos y la sonrió con sadismo.

- "¿Echabas de menos el colegio?"- El hombre apartó las piernas y cogió al lado del pupitre la espada que siempre portaba- "¿O quizá eres de las que tiene complejo de Peter Pan?"- El hombre se inclinó hacia delante y después se echó hacia atrás mirándola con ojos retorcidos.

- "Vine a echar a los indeseables que pisan un recinto sagrado"- La chica levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado y lo puso sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón y empezó a recitar unas palabras- "Puro poder del cielo reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar de la inocencia, del futuro humano, que protege a los hijos del mañana. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad"- La niña que en su aspecto terrestre tenía cara de niña ahora aparentaba ser una mujer. Las alas de pureza se replegaron para quedar solo el cuerpo de una mujer, sus ojos eran del color del sol, brillantes como el oro.

- "Por fin salió la mujer que reside en tu interior"

- "La mujer que te matará"

- "Pensé que los ángeles no mataban"- Dijo desenvainando la espada.

- "Hoy es una noche especial... hoy es Luna de Muerte... ¿verdad Deiel? ¿o debería de llamarte Kyoju?"- 

- "Será mejor que no gastes saliva Paloma de la Inocencia y Pureza, La Niña"- La Paloma de la Inocencia o como era conocida, La Niña cogió de un bolsito que colgaban de su cintura lo que parecían lápices, pero enteramente de madera, alargó su brazo y de su pulsera empezaron a alargarse por arriba y por abajo prolongaciones luminosas que en sus puntas se unieron en un fino hilo. La Paloma posó el trozo de madera en los dedos que sostenían el arco y misteriosamente se alargó, echó mano de una pluma de sus alas y la clavó al final del palo.

- "De aquí al castigo eterno"- Soltó la flecha que fue directa al pecho del hombre.

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Eriol y Shaoran intentaban sacar a las dos chicas de ese escudo, si Aika intentaba darle algo de su poder para que la chica se alimentara y así pudiera luchar por su vida implicaría un suicidio de su parte, su cuerpo no podría aguantar la perdida de energía sería como si la drenaran de ella y eso la mataría.

- "¡Sacadlas! ¡Sacadlas!"- Gritaba Lily que estaba siendo sujetada por su madre. Syaolong se sentía frustrado y solo sabía apretar puños y dientes. Touya intentaba apoyar lo mejor que podía a su amigo, que no podía sentirse más culpable. Tatsuki caminaba de un lado a otro intentando pensar en una solución a todo este repentino problema. Kerberos el guardián de las cards que había aparecido antes cuando todo ese repentino ataque del cielo había acontecido estaba en su forma original, también pensando en una solución.

- "Mocoso... ¿no puedes hacer nada?"- Shaoran miró a Kero de mala manera mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

- "Si tu puedes adelante"- Dijo señalando la esfera negra que fuera poseía un escudo protector de Shield- "Maldita sea Eriol tu creaste estás cartas"- Se veía que estaba tenso porque era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

- "Shield es un escudo que solo puede cortarse con Sword, no hay ninguna otra card capaz de..."- Pero sus palabras se desvanecieron al oír una explosión delante de su casa.

- "Pero que..."- Touya iba a soltar un improperio cuando otra explosión cayó esta vez contra la casa. Meiling miró a Tomoyo y esta la observó las dos asintieron con las miradas y salieron del cuarto corriendo.

- "¡Mamá!"- Gritó Lily y todos giraron sus cabezas a ver dos figuras desvanecerse por la puerta.

- "¡Tomoyo!"- Eriol salió corriendo detrás de su esposa al igual que Shaoran detrás de su prima.

- "Quedaos aquí"- Dijo Touya a los niños, antes de marcharse le señaló a su hijo que vigilara a Yukito, que seguía sumido en la desaparición por el bienestar de su hija, esa oscura cúpula que cubría a las dos niñas. Las dos mujeres corrieron hacia la puerta principal y antes de poder abrirla Eriol cogió el brazo de su mujer.

- "¿Tomoyo, dónde vas?"- Eriol no pudo mostrarse más serio, Meiling le tocó el hombro a su compañera y esta la miró con fijeza para después observar como su marido la retenía con fuerza.

- "Lo siento..."- La voz era tan fina y pequeña que solo Eriol pudo oír y antes de que su marido pudiera preguntarle más la mujer le besó.

Eriol no supo que responder, no porque no apreciara ese beso, no porque no amara a su esposa sino porque ese beso por primera vez le sabió a pena, a una gran tristeza y a su vez estaba tan lleno de amor... Cuando la mujer se separó, empujó a su marido con una fuerza que él jamás había sentido, tal era el poder que le tiró al suelo como si fuera de papel, haciendo a su vez que las gafas se cayeran al suelo y uno de los cristales se rompiera. Shaoran que había llegado a observar la escena se acercó al hombre y se arrodilló junto a él viendo como las dos mujeres les daban la espalda. Tomoyo hizo un movimiento veloz con las manos y por arte de magia en su mano apareció un pequeño espejo redondo, era un espejo con unos grabados a su alrededor, eran de un color azul oscuro. Meiling puso su brazo derecho horizontalmente delante de su pecho y el otro verticalmente sobre la mano del brazo derecho con las palmas mirando hacia ella, en el momento que giró las muñecas en su mano aparecieron unas estrellas, de las que los ninjas utilizaban para combatir, en sus palmas, aunque lo normal sería que llevaran un agujero en el centro, las estrellas de Meiling llevaban la mitad de una piedra redonda incrustada por una cara, una piedra naranja, casi clara como el ámbar pero más anaranjada.

- "¿Preparada?"- Preguntó Meiling con una sonrisa, Tomoyo no dijo nada más. Las dos recitaron a la vez esas palabras que despertaban el poder oculto en su interior.

- "Puro poder del cielo, reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar que guía el futuro, de la infinita vista, que protege la visión del cielo. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad"

- "Puro poder del cielo, reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar de los que luchan, de los siguen con valentía, que protege la fuerza y valor de la vida. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad"

Las dos cambiaron de forma justo en el momento en que la puerta principal explotaba para convertirse en simples astillas y serrín. Las dos Palomas no fueron alcanzadas gracias a su aura. Touya llegó en el momento en que la puerta había estallado y vio como las dos mujeres pisaban el suelo con unos trajes blancos. Meiling vestía una pieza entera de mangas cortas y pantalones cortos por la mitad del muslo. En el centro del pecho había un hueco en forma de estrella el cual mostraba su escote, en su cintura portaba un gran cinturón anaranjado y calzaba unos botines que caían graciosamente formando arrugas. Tomoyo vestía igual que Meiling pero con los pantalones largos y en donde terminaban las mangas a la altura de los hombros caían dos piezas de tela, delante y detrás. Además el hueco dibujado era una media luna con las puntas mirando al techo. Las alas las habían replegado. Eriol y Shaoran se levantaron para ver como del humo formado por la explosión aparecían dos personas. Una de ellas era un hombre que sostenía una espada larga que rozaba el suelo yu la otra iba totalmente cubierta con pañuelos negros, mostrando solo una mirada fría.

- "¿Qué ves a partir de ahora Visionaria? ¿Un futuro feliz o simplemente la muerte?"- Preguntó el hombre a Tomoyo.

- "Veo un final en el que tú ya no existirás"- El pequeño espejo que Tomoyo portaba empezó a brillar, Tomoyo extendió el abrazo recto hacia delante y allí sin tocar los dedos el espejo empezó a girar hasta que agrandó tres veces su tamaño. Ahora el cristal del espejo estaba en el centro rodeado de un marco, el cristal y el marco estaban unidos solo por una pequeña barra de metal que atravesaba el espejo horizontalmente justo a la mitad. De los lados del marco sobresalían dos prolongaciones por donde se podía coger el espejo, Tomoyo cogió el objeto y con él reflejó al hombre- "Aquí y ahora tu futuro acaba"- El centro del espejo empezó a brillar hasta extenderse en su plenitud. Un gran rayo de luz salió de él y salió disparado directamente hacia el hombre.

Meiling a su vez había hecho lo mismo que Tomoyo, sus estrellas crecieron hasta ser el triple de su tamaño, las piedras que adornaban el centro era donde Meiling puso sus manos para agarran ese extraña arma. Eran como dos pequeños escudos lisos con un borde en forma de sierra. Meiling se movió de donde había permanecido quieta y se abalanzó sobre ese ser encapuchado. Impulsada desde su cadera izquierda, su mano derecha fue rápida a cortar a esa persona. Esa persona encapuchada sacó lo que parecía ser un abanico cerrado y paró el golpe. Con su otra mano sacó otro abanico que fue directo a clavarse como si de un cuchillo se tratara, pero Meiling lo bloqueó con su arma. Se miraron fijamente y con una sonrisa las dos personas desaparecieron de la casa.

- "¡Meiling!"- Gritó Shaoran cuando vio desaparecer a su prima delante de sus ojos. Eriol vio como ese hombre había esquivado el ataque de su esposa y saltaba hacia arriba dispuesto a a caer con todo el peso y la velocidad sobre el cuerpo de ella pero esta con el espejo le frenó, una gran onda de fuerza se expandió al choque de la espada contra el espejo y la casa empezó a temblar de nuevo.

- "¡Ríndete!"- Gritó el hombre aún presionando sobre el escudo.

- "¡Jamás!"- Replicó con la misma furia.

- "Tu poder es inferior al mío, además tu nunca fuiste creada para la lucha, tu poder es solo pasivo, con tu espejo solo puedes defenderte y lanzar ataques de luz, pero que en esta oscuridad no surgen gran efecto dado, como puedes ver, a que no tienes una fuente de alimentación"- Dijo apartándose de ella con un salto hacia atrás.

- "Tal vez sea así pero no me rendiré con tanta felicidad"- La mujer cogió el escudo y con suma facilidad lo dobló por la mitad hasta partirlo por la mitad- "Pero en una cosa te equivocas..."- El espejo empezó a retraerse hasta formar un filo en el centro y con el resto de lo que quedaba de marco formaba una especie de daga de tres puntas, una central de cristal y dos puntas metálicas a los lados- "... Yo también sé atacar"- Y sin más demoras le atacó intentando un ataque frontal, intentando clavarle el arma en el corazón, pero el hombre paró ese golpe, lo que no pudo evitar fue que el otro arma alcanzara su muslo, pero con gran habilidad había conseguido que no lo hundiera totalmente en su pierna.

- "Tendrás que ser más rápida"- Dijo con una sonrisa. Tomoyo levantó la mirada para hundirse en sus ojos y fue entonces cuando el hombre mostró más rabia y furia- "No me mires así, no te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera"- Sacó el arma de su pierna sin problemas y tiró al ángel al suelo.

- "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Qué ganas con toda esta destrucción!"- La mujer se volvió a levantar y esta vez sus ataques fueron repelidos a cada golpe por el fijo de la espada de él.

- "Sufrimiento, el sufrimiento humano es lo que mantiene mi vida, hacer sufrir a los seres que tú más amas"- Ahora él pasó al ataque dando golpe de espadas que ella fue parando con más dificultad de la que él tuvo para parar las suyas. La fuerza de él era mayor que la de ella y sus golpes cobraban más fuerza a cada intento. Eriol miraba desde la distancia sin poder hacer nada en absoluto. Shaoran solo analizaba el combate con interés, Touya también estaba absorto en ellos que nadie notó la presencia de otra persona más.

El hombre atacó con un golpe lateral que intentaba partir a la Visionaria por dos mitades, esta lo paró justo para permitir que la rozara dejando un pequeño corte. El hombre la miró con mayor furia a cada golpe parado y sin que esta lo esperara levantó su pie y con una patada en el estómago la hizo volar contra la pared. Tomoyo chocó con tal dureza que atravesó la pared, pero sin tener más tiempo a recuperarse se levantó de los escombros de la pared y volvió a embestirle con los dos puñales a la vez, pero como antes, el baile seguía sin variar, el hombre la paró y esta prosiguió con la ofensiva hasta que unió los dos puñales y saltó directa al cuello del hombre, interponiendo la espada entre las dos armas los dos mantuvieron un forcejeo hasta volver a separarse. Tomoyo respira con rapidez recuperando aliento y él también pero con menor intensidad, evidentemente ella había empleado más fuerza en sus ataques y en su defensa que él. La herida de la pierna no había impedido reducir su velocidad o eso era lo que todos observaban. En un instante y sin previo aviso volvieron a atacarse. Tomoyo pasó a agarrar de diferente manera su cuchillo de tres puntas, ahora la punta miraba hacia el interior, tocando la piel de los brazos de la mujer. Sus ataques eran en vano, parecía no tener un punto débil y en un acto de desesperación cogió una de las armas y la lanzó a su pecho. El hombre cogió el arma con relativa facilidad, pero lo que no supo es que a la vez en que lanzaba el arma ella corrió a atacarle, Tomoyo le intentó clavar el otro puñal pero él lo paró con su brazo, traspasándolo.

- "¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer para proteger a estos malditos humanos que tanto amas?"- Dijo con sadismo, Tomoyo no se sorprendió ante su rápido contrataque cuando ella le clavó el puñal, dio un amplio salto hacia atrás pero ahora estaba desarmada, el hombre clavó su larga espada en el suelo y se sacó el cuchillo que traspasaba su brazo. Sangre negra brotaba de la pierna y el brazo y aún todo esto seguía riendo. El hombre cogió las armas de Tomoyo en una mano y con la otra cogió su espada que envainó en su cintura. Con gran destreza atacó a la mujer que esquivaba los ataques, sin embargo no evitaba que en alguno de esos ataques se acercara lo bastante a su piel logrando cortarla. Y en uno de sus siguientes ataques se posicionó justo en el momento en que ella retrocedía e introduciendo su pie en medio logró que tropezara y cayera al suelo. Tumbada en el suelo el se agachó inmediatamente y levantando el puñal para darle su toque final algo lo detuvo.

Shaoran y Eriol iban a reaccionar para detenerle pero alguien se anticipó a ellos. Un cuerpo pequeño se había agarrado al brazo del hombre y le había detenido. El hombre giró la cabeza para encontrarse a una niña pequeña. Lily que se había escapado a la vigilancia de Tatsuki había presencia la batalla y antes de que ese hombre pudiera clavar ese puñal en el cuerpo de su madre se había abalanzado sobre él.

- "¡Lily!"- Gritó su padre. Báculo en mano el padre se dispuso a atacar a ese monstruo pero con solo levantar la mano, el hombre lanzó una bola de energía que le detuvo. Eriol formó un escudo pero la fuerza había sido de gran magnitud. El hombre se giró a ver a la niña que temblaba sin parar.

- "Maldita mocosa"- Y la tiró contra una pared, la niña se golpeó y cayó al suelo. El hombre volvió a Tomoyo y sin más dilación clavó el puñal con fuerza provocando un grito de ella.

- "¡Ahhhh!"- Había clavado el objeto en su hombro derecho. El otro también fue directo hacia el hombro, pero esta vez al izquierdo. Tomoyo tenía los ojos abiertos por el dolor- "Si así disfrutas, págalo conmigo y deja a los humanos, yo fui la que mató la bondad de tu corazón así que yo soy la que debe pagar, por favor... deja que vivan, por favor... Criel"- El hombre cogió uno de los puñales y lo hundió todavía más en su interior.

- "No, tu no morirás ahora, verás como mueren todos estos repugnantes bípedos, mi goce será el de cuando te posea, devoraré tu alma mientras ves como todos estos infectos seres mueren ante tus ojos, serás mía como una vez no lo pudiste ser"- Y ante sorpresa de todos el hombre se agachó a besar a la mujer, Matsawaru devoraba sus labios mientras la infringía más dolor introduciendo más los puñales. Lily que había vuelto a la consciencia volvió a atacar al hombre y este al sentir los golpes de la niña lo cogió sin escrúpulos del cuello y la alzó.

- "¡Lily! ¡Suéltala!"- Eriol se dispuso a atacarle de nuevo pero el hombre pegó el cuerpo de la niña a su cuerpo sujetándola del cuello, sacó su espada y apuntó el cuello de la pequeña. Shaoran que también se disponía a ayudar se paró junto con Eriol.

- "Esta niña, como pudiste concebir a una niña en tu vientre, una niña de un ser humano"- Tomoyo estaba perdiendo sangre y respiraba con dificultad pero aún así se esforzó para poder levantarse del suelo, sonde la habían clavado.

- "Porque es fruto del amor que siento por ese humano"- Dijo con dificultad.

- "Entonces si esto es símbolo de tu amor por él..."- El hombre sonrió con malicia y acercó su cabeza a la oreja de la niña- "Corre"- Dejó caer a la niña en el suelo y esta se dispuso a correr. Eriol, Shaoran y Touya observaron como la niña miraba a su padre con miedo pero antes de poder ni siquiera separarse unos pasos los ojos de todos se agrandaron ante lo que vieron.

La espada de Matsawaru se adentró por su espalda y salió por su pecho, atravesando el corazón. La niña miró a su padre mientras solo una palabra salió de sus labios, la última que diría, el último sonido que oirían de esa melodiosa vocecita.

- "Papá"- Fue tan débil que casi fue un susurro. El Ángel Caído sacó la espada del cuerpo de la niña y esta se derrumbó, como un muñeco, sin vida. La sangre brotaba sin cesar del cuerpo de Lily. Eriol quedó callado viendo como el cuerpo de su hija perdía la vida ante sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer lo más mínimo. Shaoran también quedó sorprendido ante el asesinato de una vida tan joven y Touya se adelantó a coger a Hiragizawa por los hombros con las manos temblorosas y la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos. Matsawaru sonreía mientras lamía la sangre de su espada, el dulce sabor de un vida inocente. Sus pensamientos de felicidad fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos captaron la intensa luz que empezó a asolar el cuerpo y después él y Tomoyo desaparecieron. Eriol se soltó de las manos de Touya y fue corriendo a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su hija.

- "¿Lily?"- Acarició la mejilla de su hija mientras los ojos abiertos de su dulce niña lo observaban vacíos. Esto no era real, no podía serlo, su hija no estaba ahí delante de él, su corazón seguía latiendo, debía seguir latiendo, su respiración debía de ser cálida, debía de ser acompasada y suave, no, su hija no estaba muerta, no era ese frágil cuerpo quieto empapado de sangre. Esa no era su hija, su pequeña Lily que tanto amaba, que le sonreía siempre con una inmensa alegría, que cantaba como los ángeles con una voz suave y dulce, que abrazaba con ternura y le daba un beso cada noche antes de dormir. Ese cuerpo que empezaba a enfriarse no podía ser su hija, no era ella, no debía ser ella- "¡Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Jun se adentró en el silencioso lugar, aún siendo silencioso cuando estaba lleno de gente. Esa noche su silencio sepulcral la daba un toque mortuorio. Las estanterías llenas de libros podían ocultar fácilmente a cualquier persona que quisiera ocultarse en las sombras. La mujer siguió caminando alerta a cualquier imprevisto ataque. Pronto llegó a las mesas donde los estudiantes iban a documentarse, a leer o estudiar. Y allí sentado delante de una de ellas contempló la figura de un hombre, pero que enseguida reconoció al extender sus alas, negras como la misma oscuridad.

- "Lucifer..."- El ángel de ojos negros la miró y esta sin más preámbulos pasó al ataque- "Puro poder del cielo, reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar del conocimiento, de los que aprecian los saberes, que protege las palabras no habladas de la sabiduría. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad"- La mujer sacó una de sus plumas verdes y la transformó en una larga vara de madera con una gema a cada lado de ella.

- "Esto será interesante..."- Las dos gemas se iluminaron y la mujer se acercó sin miedo, ni temor, con gran destreza a él- "Muy interesante..."

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~

Sakura volaba por los cielos intentando llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, allí el pequeño estaría bajo la seguridad de sus amigos. Volaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que todo había comenzado, sabía que la lucha sería dura, sabía que no ganarían todas las batallas, pero una cosa podía jurar.

- "Esta guerra no la ganarás tú Lucifer, esta guerra la ganaremos nosotras"- Pero lo que Sakura no sabía es que esta lucha sería la más difícil que enfrentaría. La más difícil de todas.

****

N. de A: Que puedo decir... ^^UUU. Qué aunque me digan que me he tardado mucho, les aseguro que este fic lo he escrito en más o menos una semana, si contamos el tiempo de cada día :P. Ahora un par de aclaraciones: Primero, este fic lo he calificado R más que nada por lo sangriento que lo voy a convertir. Segundo, alguien me dio una idea para el fic, pero por un inesperado giro de planes (hace dos días) se me ocurrió cambiar muchas cosas de las batallas y no podré utilizar esa idea U_U lo siento. Tercero: El cambio de formato lean la explicación arriba :P.

Y solo me queda decir que gracias por su espera y que como siempre digo... no esperen una actualización en breve, ahora mismo debería de estar estudiando para un examen el martes :P. Para saber más sobre mis fics pasen a ver mi bio como una vez por semana, siempre pongo como van las actualizaciones ;).

Quejas, reclamaciones, abucheos o lo que sea a mi no :P, para todo lo demás eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN: kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

Zai Jian


	15. Palomas vs Ángeles Caídos 2 Primeras Lá...

15 de Junio de 2003

Como notarán hay un ligero cambio en el formato de este fic. Personalmente me cansa mucho escribir el nombre de los personajes al principio de cada diálogo así que lo he cambiado, para aquellos que no les guste lo siento de veras, pero me es muy incómodo de escribir, perdonen este repentino cambio. También cambiaré el formato de los episodios anteriores, no habrá un cambio muy importante, solo para que lo sepan ^^ (Y no, no se preocupen lo haré cuando termine el fic ^^UUU). (Alguien me preguntó porque utilizaba este formato y como sabrán este fue mi primer fic por lo que andaba por aquello de probar, no lo cambié más bien por estética, eso de tener mitad del fic de una manera y la otra manera de otra queda relativamente mal :P, pero ahora me he cansado y he decidido mandar al infierno todo XD)

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

*pensamientos*

__

"Sueños"

- Conversaciones-

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

Sakura volaba por los cielos intentando llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, allí el pequeño estaría bajo la seguridad de sus amigos. Volaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que todo había comenzado, sabía que la lucha sería dura, sabía que no ganarían todas las batallas, pero una cosa podía jurar.

- "Esta guerra no la ganarás tú Lucifer, esta guerra la ganaremos nosotras"- Pero lo que Sakura no sabía es que esta lucha sería la más difícil que enfrentaría. La más difícil de todas.

CAPÍTULO 13: PALOMAS vs ÁNGELES CAÍDOS 2

Primeras Lágrimas

**__**

¿Quién nos creo?

¿Por qué nos creó?

¿Para que nos creó?

¿Para sufrir?

¿Para ver como el mundo se derrumba?

¿Estamos aquí para perder todo lo que hemos conseguido?

Dime, contesta a mi plegaria...

¿Solo somos tus marionetas?

¿Era acaso este nuestro final?

¿Qué nos llevó hasta este lugar?

¿Tú o nosotros mismos?

Si este fue tu deseo, dime... ¿tenía que terminar de esta manera?

Gritos, dolor, gente huyendo, sufrimiento, una fría sombra sobre nuestras cabezas, tristeza, un alma en pena caminando entre la muerte, pena, cuerpos delante de ella, agonía, cuerpos a sus lados, desesperación, sangre... sangre... sangre....

**__**

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¡¿Por qué?!!

¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!

¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!!!

La ciudad se encontraba enmarcada en un estrella de fuego, una estrella de perdición, una estrella que marcaba el fin de su existencia y el principio del infierno, una estrella que les transportaría a la eterna tortura en las salas del diablo. Todo lo que ahora veían no era más que una ilusión terrenal, una vana ilusión que se desvanecería, donde el principio de la agonía comenzaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo debían esperar... esperar... esperar...

La habitación se encontraba en sumo silencio, nadie se atrevía a emitir ningún sonido. Shaoran se encontraba al lado de la ventana mirando el rojo cielo que invadía la ciudad, su mirada se encontraba perdida mientras que su corazón latía con normalidad, su espíritu se encontraba abatido y su pensamiento no podía evitar ver una vez más la imagen del pequeño cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo. Giró la cabeza a un lado y delante de él aún se hallaba esa extraña esfera negra, la cual no había cambiado de estado ni posición, nada. Solo se encontraba allí, envolviendo los cuerpo de las chicas, sin poder saber si se encontraban bien o si por el contrario habían... no sabía ni siquiera lo que podría haberles pasado, no sabía si lo que la joven Kinomoto había realizado podría peligrar o no su vida junto con la de Katsumi, no sabían nada, vivía en una incertidumbre.

Touya permanecía sentado delante de la mesa donde antes se habían reunido todos, con su hijo a su lado y su amigo al frente, los tres se encontraban también en silencio. Touya tenía la mirada entrecerrada con su típica expresión huraña, sus pensamientos estaban con su esposa, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, sentirse preocupado por su bienestar, acababa de ver como una vida frágil y delicada había sido arrebatada por un ser oscuro, una vida tan efímera, con tanto que le quedaba por ver, por escuchar, por sentir, por vivir... como médico no pudo evitar sentirse impotente al ver a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre, ver como su último suspiro se lo llevaba el viento, era duro ver una vida humana partir pero era peor ver como partía sin poder hacer nada por retenerla.

Yukito había dejado sus gafas sobre la mesa, su frente estaba apoyada sobre sus manos. Miraba la mesa como si fuera algo interesante, como si en ella pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, como si las marcas de la madera le pudieran guiar a escoger el mejor camino a seguir. Una vez había perdido la preciosa alma de su esposa y ahora se encontraba en la situación de que su hija podría desaparecer, como su esposa. Lo único que le quedaba en este mundo podía desaparecer delante de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Todo esto era responsabilidad suya, él fue el causante de que el cuerpo de su hija se convirtiera en el recipiente que contuviera el alma del ángel guardián de las Sakura Cards, él fue quien le legó a su hija una tarea que debería hacer él hasta el fin de sus días, pero como humano que era él, algún día moriría y entonces quién protegería las Sakura Cards... sabía que aún a pesar de las consecuencias era el paso debido el dado, aunque las consecuencias fueran desastrosas. Sin embargo su corazón gritaba que debía haber evitado que llegaran a este punto, aunque supusiera su propia muerte, aunque después le hubiera causado una gran tristeza a su hija, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que dejar a su propia hija en manos del destino, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor...

El joven Tatsuki aún no podía asimilar la perdida de la pequeña Lily, la mejor amiga de su prima, una niña siempre alegre y vivaracha, una niña con sus rarezas pero siempre amable y gentil, una niña... una pequeña a la que conocía desde que había nacido y a la que había visto crecer. Su corazón latía preocupado y sin poder remediarlo lanzó una mirada a esa esfera con la esperanza de volver a ver salir de ella a su amiga y su prima, pero nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había mirado, seguía allí, quieta, sin emitir reacción alguna que les hiciera saber lo que pudieran estar pasando su prima y su amiga. Su primita siempre tan molesta, un bichejo enano al que apreciaba por su alegría y su bondad, tan ingenua y tan pequeña, tan joven para estar viviendo esta experiencia. Su corazón no paraba de temer que su futuro acabase igual al de la pobre Lily, un futuro corto, no... no deseaba eso, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Eriol había permanecido abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su hija durante segundos, luego minutos, hasta que pasaron horas, el hombre no se separó de su cuerpo, meciéndolo y acariciándolo como si estuviera durmiendo, como si durmiera tranquilamente en un lugar maravilloso. Al cabo de unas horas elevó el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo llevó arriba, el suelo estaba encharcado en sangre y la ropa del caballero inglés también, manchado de la sangre de un inocente, que no había tenido tiempo de ver lo que realmente era la maldad. Su rostro estaba pintado por lágrimas y manchado por pintura de la vida perdida esa noche o... mañana, ya no sabían si el tiempo había avanzado o simplemente se había detenido en una horrible pesadilla. Eriol se había dirigido al cuarto de su pequeña y había introducido el cuerpo en la cama delicadamente, había apartado el cabello de su hija para ver el rostro ya pálido y los labios morados, cogió la manta y las sábanas, la tapó para finalmente besarla la frente y dejarla reposar. Más tarde se levantaría y se encontraría mejor, le sonreiría y le daría los buenos días, como hacía cada día, esa risueña mirada y esa dulce sonrisa que la adornaban el rostro le saludarían y le alegrarían el día. El hombre se acercó a los ventanales del cuarto y puso la mano sobre las cortinas cuando vio que se estaban manchando de algo que tenía en las manos, las apartó y vio como sus manos estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo, miró su cuerpo y su vista recorrió un camino a lo largo de sus manos y brazos para parar en su pecho y ver su camisa. Se había teñido también de rojo, se dio la vuelta y miró a su niña dormir, se acercó a ella y la llamó con suavidad.

- "¿Lily?"- La niña seguía con los ojos cerrados- "¿Lily?"- No parecía despertar, quizá estaba muy cansada, demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos y responderle- "¿Lily?"- Se acercó a la pequeña y la destapó, viendo su pequeño cuerpo manchado de sangre, de repente su mente volvió a la realidad y las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente, hasta que el hombre cayó sobre el cuerpo de su hija aferrándose a sus manos- "¡Lily!"- Los lamentos de su alma hacían eco por la casa.

**__**

¿De qué nos sirve vivir si desde un principio seremos castigados por una eterna tortura?

Una estrella de 5 puntas, 7 Palomas, 7 Ángeles Caídos, una batalla que acababa de iniciarse, solo Dios o el Diablo sabrían el final. 

La flecha que había salido disparada al hombre iba certera y rápida, sin titubeos. Una flecha que tenía el color de la pureza, el color de las nubes del cielo azul, una flecha de pureza y de poder que se dirigía al pecho de un hombre de oscuras intenciones. El hombre que se hallaba quieto se mantuvo así hasta el último momento, en el que se apartó y saltó sobre uno de los pupitres, la joven levantó su mano derecha y con un movimiento rápido hacia su lado derecho dirigió la flecha tras el hombre, que volvió a evitar la flecha y ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa del profesor. La inminente llegada de la flecha fue detenida en el momento en que la espada del hombre fue desenvainada, la punta de la flecha se encontró con el filo de la espada y mientras la flecha no cejaba de su intento por llegar a su destino, el hombre no desistía. La fuerza de la flecha empezó a hacer efecto sobre el hombre pero este solo sonrió y con un fuerte impulso de sus brazos echó hacia atrás la flecha, que salió despedida hacia un lado, partida por la mitad, dejando la flecha separada por dos mitades iguales.

- "Esa clase de trucos no valen conmigo Niña, esta es noche de Luna de Muerte, no esperes detenerme con trucos baratos"- La Paloma hizo aparecer una pluma en sus manos y cogió otra palo de su bolsita, pasó la pluma por sus labios haciendo que su lengua la rozase. Sin más dilación introdujo la pluma en el palo, lo posó sobre su mano empezando a tensar el arco e incrementando su poder hasta alargar las cuerdas de su arma hasta adquirir el tamaño necesario y finalmente soltar y liberar la flecha. Esta flecha tenía la punta de oro e iba directa al pecho del hombre.

- "Puede que mis flechas aparenten no ser rival contra tu espada, pero no creas que es así"- La mujer soltó la flecha y fue con una velocidad increíble, obligando a Deiel contener con más fuerza que antes el ataque de la flecha y mientras él contenía su fuerza La Niña se dispuso a sacar dos flechas más que lanzó de una sola vez. El hombre apretaba sus dientes con fuerza mientras contenía la flecha, pero su aparente resistencia no era más que teatro, con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios volvió a partir la flecha y con maestría se quitó la chaqueta al dar un giro y la lanzó sobre las otras dos flechas haciendo que cayeran al suelo con la chaqueta encima. El hombre vestía una camiseta sin mangas que le alcanzaba hasta la mitad del torso tapando su pecho, esta camiseta tenía varias prolongaciones que se unían a otras prolongaciones del pantalón y se unían mediante hebillas- "¿Cómo? ¿De qué estaba hecho esa chaqueta?"- Preguntó aún sin entender como una simple chaqueta pudo neutralizar sus flechas.

- "Esa chaqueta esta hecha con piel de mis torturados"- Dijo relamiéndose los labios- "Y tiene el poder de sus almas torturadas"- La Niña no podía evitar sentir tal repugnancia que le daban nauseas el solo mirar a ese hombre. El hombre se sentó sobre la mesa con una pierna apoyada sobre ella y la otra colgando, la espada a su lado con la punta clavada sobre la mesa y su mano sujetándola por el mango. Se estaba burlando de ella- "Me encantará añadir tu piel a mi chaqueta una vez que halla acabado contigo, o tal vez no sea necesario esperar a que te mate"- El hombre tenía un brillo en la mirada, un brillo decidido y a la vez sádico- "Pero algo que me apetece de verdad es corromper ese alma tuya, me encantaría torturarla para que sintiera el placer de la agonía"- El hombre sintió un escalofrío de placer ante ese pensamiento.

- "Antes el infierno a caer ante ti"- La mujer puso su arco horizontalmente e hizo desaparecer el hilo del arco. Con las dos manos en el centro del arco lo fue separando lentamente mientras a su vez en el centro aparecían dos alargados brillos muy luminosos. Cuando los separó completamente se podían apreciar dos filos cortos de unos 20 centímetros. Los filos eran afilados y brillaban como la luna cuando estaba llena. El hombre mostró otra vez una sonrisa y arrancó la espada de la mesa para ir corriendo hacia la mujer y saltar sobre ella llevando su espada desde atrás hacia delante y darle un golpe que caería pesado, tan pesado que cuando la mujer lo detuvo con las dos espadas cortas el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó y los dos cayeron al piso inferior.

**__**

¿Si nuestra vida fue creada para este propósito para que nos diste la esperanza de un futuro brillante y esplendoroso?

- "Puro poder del cielo reclamo lo que es mío y reniego de este cuerpo. Yo soy Paloma de bien, Paloma que protege el pilar de la madurez y la experiencia, yo protejo a los seres humanos en su madurez, a la mujer y al hombre que pasan la barrera de la infancia, que protege el corazón de la sabiduría adquirida por la experiencia. Reniego de mi humanidad para volver a mi inmortalidad"- La mujer se transformó en un ángel de cabellos cortos pero con dos largos mechones a los lados de su rostro, cerró sus ojos arrancó el pendiente que le colgaba en la oreja y lo puso delante de ella formando una larga lanza, la cual enseguida guió, apuntado hacia delante el pico de su afilada cuchilla, hacia la mujer de provocativas curvas.

- "Me aburres Mujer, o me atacas o me voy a otro sitio a pasármelo mejor"- La Mujer no dudó ningún minuto más y atacó a Katane. La otra mujer por su parte se arrancó un pendiente que transformó también en una lanza, que a diferencia de la lanza de Sam tenía la forma del filo rectangular y largo. Las dos lanzas se cruzaron y las mujeres se miraron a los ojos.

- "Este es mi territorio y nadie jamás me ha vencido en él"- Advirtió al Ángel Caído.

- "Entonces siéntete contenta de que yo sea la primera"- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica y sedienta de sangre. Las dos mujeres quedaron quietas mirándose una a los ojos de la otra. Ninguna de las dos realizó movimiento alguno hasta que a su lado cayó lo que parecía ser una hoja ensangrentada. Al mínimo roce de la hoja sobre el suelo las dos mujeres se separaron de un salto dejando un espacio entre las dos para después volver al ataque. Una sobre la otra, sin piedad, sin miedo alguno, sin nada ya que perder más que sus propias vidas, las cuales no significaban nada si sus objetivos no se lograban. Katane estaba a la defensiva mientras que La Mujer atacaba con saña y furia, a cada golpe empleaba todo su fuerza y su desesperación, toda su ira y sus ganas de vencer esa batalla, quería terminar con esto, quería acabar con ella y quizá esos sentimientos tan desesperados la hicieron perder la concentración de lo que realmente hacia en ese lugar, el fin real de lo que las llevo a ellas, las Palomas, a volver a la tierra en esa forma tan primitiva, en esa forma humana. Esa era una batalla que no debían ganar con urgencia sino con serenidad y confianza, confianza en su misión y en su señor.

**__**

¿Por qué nos enseñaste un futuro inalcanzable que jamás veremos? ¿y qué desde un principio jamás íbamos a ver?

Las dos mujeres seguían enzarzadas en la pelea mientras que los golpes de una, iba siendo parada por la otra, ninguna de las dos era mejor que la otra sino de igual habilidad y destreza, lo que hacía casi imposible avanzar un paso sin ser interceptada. Era imposible avanzar si tu oponente era igual de hábil que tú o si tus pensamientos eran leídos como si de un libro abierto fuera. Todo parecía quedar en tablas cuando en un movimiento inesperado Katane se arrancó el otro pendiente y de él formó una daga la cual ensarto en un costado de la Paloma sin que esta lo viera venir.

- "Juegas... sucio"- Dijo La Mujer mientras sentía como el puñal iba siendo dirigido por el Ángel Caído hacia el interior de sus carnes, con saña y fuerza lo clavó hasta meter todo el filo en su costado.

- "¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a quedarme aquí luchando hasta que encontraras una forma de derrotarme? Pero no pienses que las cosas son así, para darlas más emoción deberías de saber que este no es un puñal cualquiera, deberías de saber que las armas que nosotros utilizamos fueron bañadas con sangre de demonio y si no me equivoco, los ángeles como tú, se debilitan con esa sangre"- Rió Katane.

- "Si haces algo mal hazlo a lo grande ¿no es así?"- Dijo mientras sonreía.

- "Es como un veneno para vosotras al igual que para nosotros, después de todo también fuimos ángeles, pero al convertirnos el veneno se convirtió en mortal para nosotros, en cambio para vosotros... en una dosis adecuada os puede aniquilar"- Dijo la mujer ahora sacando el puñal de su costado. Con ello provocando la salida de una gran cantidad de sangre, una sangre muy clara y roja, no como las de los humanos, que era un tanto más oscura, sino de sangre pura, de pura sangre de un ángel sin pecado.

- "Sí, pero sabes bien que nosotras no estamos aquí para mataros, sabes que nosotras no utilizaremos jamás esas técnicas para conseguir nuestro objetivo"- Dijo agarrándose el costado intentando evitar que sangrara más de lo que ya sangraba.

- "Sí, sé todo eso e incluso mucho más. Hay cosas que vosotras no sabéis de este mundo, cosas que escapan a vuestro entendimiento e incluso al nuestro, pero en una cosa estamos empatadas"- Dijo pasando sus labios por la sangre que derramaba el puñal.

- "¿Y qué es eso en que somos iguales?"- Gritó mientras se ponía recta dispuesta a volver a la batalla.

- "Que al igual que tú, yo no te puedo matar, no tengo ese placer"- Y las dos se volvieron a abalanzar una sobre la otra dando de nuevo el comienzo de la lucha.

**__**

Te ruego que me digas cuáles son tus intenciones para con nosotros y estos seres que fueron creados por ti. Por favor responde a mis dudas y líbrame de esta incertidumbre que me separa de ti.

La mujer quedó delante de ese hombre que le había arrebatado su más dulce y preciado tesoro. Ahora sin los puñales sujetándola podía moverse, tal vez se encontrara herida, tal vez su fuerza no fuera comparable con la suya pero eso ya no importaba, ahora solo podía ver una cosa y era el cuerpo de su pequeña cayendo al suelo y finalmente dando su último suspiro de vida en los brazos de su esposo.

- "Maldito. Maldito. Maldito"- Repetía con lágrimas en sus ojos. El hombre solo la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Ver el dolor en tus ojos es la mayor recompensa que podía haber recibido. Sigue así, siéntelo... dolor, ira, furia, desesperación, sufrimiento, soledad y más que nada... sed de venganza... siéntelo... siente esas ganas de matarme"- Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas extendidas y sus manos apoyadas delante de ella. La mujer seguía derramando lágrimas por el pobre alma de su niña que había tenido que experimentar este sino tan desavenido.

- "Solo era una niña, solo era un ser inocente, alguien que no merecía perecer en tan horrible momento"- Dijo entre lágrimas.

- "Pues pídele explicaciones a vuestro señor... ¿no era él quién protegía a sus creaciones? Entonces... ¿por qué no la protegió a ella?"- La mujer seguía sin levantar la cabeza mientras el hombre sonreía conociendo la respuesta.

- "Sabes bien que nuestro señor ama a sus hijos, tanto... que sufre al verlos en esta situación, pero también sabes que es pecado intervenir en el sino de cualquier ser. Sabes bien que no podemos evitar algo que un ser tenía que vivir porque ese era su destino. Nuestro señor no puede intervenir para alargarle la vida a un ser que ya tenía su destino terminado, sabes que es pecado complacer a los vivos, no es de nuestro poder hacer fácil o difícil la vida de alguien, es esa persona quien se labra su destino, nuestro señor no es quien para intervenir en las decisiones de sus creaciones, ellas son quienes deciden tanto para su bien como para su mal"- La mujer levantó la vista y aunque las lágrimas persistían sus ojos se mostraban desafiantes.

- "¿Entonces dices que fue nuestro destino caer del cielo y que nos cortaran las alas?"- Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer con su espada rasgando el suelo. Levantó el brazo con fuerza y apuntó la punta de su arma en la cara de la mujer.

- "Tú fuiste quien decidió su destino cuando rechazaste la voluntad de nuestro señor"- Dijo con fuerza y sin temor.

- "Tú fuiste quien rechazó su destino junto al mío. Tú fuiste quien me negaste tu amor"- Dijo agachándose apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

- "Yo jamás te rechacé, fuiste tú quien rechazó su misión, yo te amaba, pero no supiste aceptar ese amor"- El hombre tocó con sus dedos la barbilla de la mujer mientras seguía apuntando con su arma el rostro de la Paloma.

- "Tú amor... ¡Ja! no me hagas reír. Siempre preferiste ser esclava de tu misión como ángel que ser mi compañera"- La mujer levantó la mano y el tocó la suya.

- "No te sigas mintiendo, sabes bien que siempre te he amado, siempre fuiste el ser al que más he adorado, pero tus propios temores te cegaron, yo jamás te rechacé, jamás antepuse mi misión como ángel ante tu amor. Mi misión siempre ha sido importante, pero no hasta el punto de anteponer tu sonrisa por ella"- El hombre movió su mano hasta detrás de la cabeza de la mujer y le agarró de los pelos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- "¿Acaso te crees que soy tan estúpido para dejarme convencer por meras palabras?"- Dijo ahora con un semblante triste en su faz. El hombre miró a la Paloma a los ojos y no pudo ver rastro de odio, no pudo ver la agonía de haber perdido a un ser amado, ¿por qué no le odiaba como él la odiaba a ella?

- "Puedes infringirme todo el dolor que quieras pues sé que tu dolor fue más grande que el mío. Renunciaste al amor y también a tu misión como Paloma, renunciaste a lo que más amabas y entiendo ese dolor. Podré llorar la perdida de mi hija, podré culparte de lo que has hecho, pero eso no aliviará mi alma, eso no me la devolverá, eso... no se podía evita pues así estaba marcado. Quizá por ello, maldigo al destino que designó este desenlace para mi hija"- El hombre apretó su puño y ahora acercó el filo a su garganta.

- "No puedes entender mi dolor, como lo puedes entender si en esta vida, en este cuerpo, has amado a otro, a un hombre, ahora ya le perteneces, eres su mujer ¿cómo puedes comprender mi dolor?"- La rabia que denotaban sus palabras no podían compararse con el dolor que sentía su corazón ante ese hecho.

- "El amor que siento por mi esposo es diferente al que sentía por ti. Sí, le amo y daría mi vida por la suya, pero mi amor a él es distinto al que sentía por ti, te amaba por quien eras al igual que amo a mi marido por quien es. Ningún amor es único en este mundo, cada uno ama a las personas de diferente manera. Aunque ame a mi marido también te amo a ti, aún a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún a pesar de tu traición a nuestro señor, porque yo amo al ser que tú eres, pese a tus acciones"- El hombre se separó de ella y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

- "No podía esperar otra cosa de una Paloma. Compasión, amor al prójimo y aunque tus palabras fueran reales, las cosas ya no pueden cambiarse, las cosas son como tenían que ser, tú debías sufrir por tu destino y yo debía de ser el que te provocara ese dolor, aunque tus palabras fueran verdaderas las cosas no pueden deshacerse y por ello antes de arrepentirme prefiero acabar con esto"- El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a Tomoyo de pie preparada para luchar, como debía ser... como estaba predestinado...

**__**

Dime señor... ¿por qué no me respondes? ¿tan poco valoras nuestro dolor para no responder a nuestras plegarias? Tú eres quien nos creó y nos dio esta vida... ¿no puedes darnos las respuestas para este trágico final?

Todo estaba oscuro... ¿era de noche? no lo sabía. De repente algo ante ella se iluminó y pudo ver la imagen de una casa. ¿Dónde estaba? No sabía que había pasado después de haberse precipitado en ayuda de su amiga y ahora guardiana. ¿A qué lugar había llegado?

- "Al comienzo"- Dijo una voz masculina cómo si hubiera escuchado su pregunta, esa misma voz que siempre hablaba con ella en sus sueños.

- "¿Qué comienzo?"- Preguntó aturdida.

- "Ahora lo sabrás"- Aika vio ante ella a una niña de pelo corto y castaño y ojos verdes que se parecía a ella, pero su pelo era más claro... ¿podría ser su madre?. La niña corrió detrás de la versión infantil de su madre cuando esta pasó la valla de su casa. Sakura entró en su casa como siempre después de las prácticas de animadora en el colegio. Ese día había sido un tanto raro, con esos extraños sueños y la visión de ese bastón... Aika no podía ser percibida por su madre ya que estaba en un sueño y todo lo que hiciera no era real, solo un simple recuerdo del pasado que se representaba ante sus ojos, como las otras veces o al menos eso pensaba. Siguió a su madre dentro de la casa y allí vio como la pequeña Sakura iba a la cocina para abrir la nevera y coger un flan. En ese momento escuchó un ruido, un ruido procedente del sótano. Aika se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta, el ruido provenía de abajo. Sakura cogió su bastón de animadora y se dirigió con sigilo a la entrada que llevaba al sótano. Aika la seguía de cerca, ¿sería un ladrón? No sería lógico, ¿un ladrón en el sótano? No, pero entonces... ¿qué sería? Las dos niñas bajaron por las escaleras que dirigían al sótano y allí Aika se encontró con una gran biblioteca.

- _"¡Una biblioteca! ¿La biblioteca del abuelo?"_- La niña empezó a recordar la gran cantidad de libros que había en la casa, la verdad es que hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en la gran cantidad de estanterías con libros que había disperso por toda la casa y en el despacho, incluso en el cuarto de su abuelo, también había varios estantes en el desván, en el sótano no había mirado, pero ahora que reflexionaba, seguramente habría más libros, la pequeña suspiró con una gota en la cabeza. La pequeña Sakura Kinomoto entró en la biblioteca y allí recorrió los estantes de libros buscando de donde procedía el sonido que había escuchado, pero no vio nada, se acercó a una de las estanterías y no vio nada, por lo que se dio la vuelta y quedó ahí parada sujetando el bastón con fuerza, por su parte Aika miró también en las estanterías cuando vio el libro de Clow en una de ellas- _"¿El Libro de las Clow Card?"_- Aika había oído hablar de la cacería de su madre por su descuido al abrir el libro de las Cards. Aika lo fue a tocar cuando el libro brilló, su madre que estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta y se acercó con lentitud al estante. Aika retrocedió unos pasos y dejó paso a Sakura, pero en aquel momento sus ojos captaron algo, la pequeña vio un libro muy extraño, sin nombre. Sakura volvió a pasar esta vez con el libro en las manos y vio como lo abría y sacaba una card de dentro de él, miró la card y leyó las palabras en inglés, Aika vio como un círculo de viento se formaba a sus pies y a la mención del nombre completo de la card su poder se hizo activo y las cards del libro salieron despedidas por el aire- _"Con que así liberó mi madre las cards"_- Pensó al ver como la pequeña Sakura se tapaba del fuerte viento, pero en seguida Aika se distrajo, ese hombre de nuevo.

- "Aika... el libro..."- La pequeña movió la cabeza para ver el libro, se quedó quieta mirándolo, por su apariencia era algo viejo. Dudaba si tocarlo o no, después de todo... ¿cómo podría tocar algo en un sueño? La joven se acercó unos pasos y levantó la mano hacia el libro pasó sus dedos por el libro sin tocarlo, solo sintiéndolo... sintió algo muy extraño. De repente oyó un sonido y giró su cabeza para ver a una Sakura meneando a un peluche amarillento... Kero. Suspiró con alivio pero en seguida se percató de que había apoyado su mano en el estante... ¡lo podía palpar! Retrocedió unos pasos... ¿qué significaba todo aquello?- "Tócalo..."- La voz la incitaba a que lo tocara y su propia curiosidad fue ahora la que la guiaba. La pequeña posó sus dedos sobre el libro y lo empezó a sacar del estante hasta tenerlo en sus manos, fue entonces cuando vio que no tenía portada y su color era marrón envejecido, un libro muy viejo sin duda. Abrió las tapas del libro y miró a ver si podía encontrar alguna palabra que le dijera cual era el título del libro, pero no halló nada, solo páginas y páginas amarillentas del tiempo sin palabras escritas, ni frases ni letras... nada.

- "¿Qué clase de libro no tiene letras ni palabras?"- Se preguntó en voz alta hasta que la voz que siempre la seguía en sueños se oyó cercana y fuerte, respondiéndola.

- "La clase de libro que esconde muchos secretos"- La pequeña levantó la cabeza del libro cerrándolo a su vez y vio ante ella un hombre alto, un hombre sin rostro.

- "Entonces este es..."- El hombre afirmó y la pequeña miró el libro de nuevo, con detenimiento- "Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?"- Dijo la pequeña aún anonadada.

- "Sí, así, tan fácil"- Dijo el hombre con serenidad. La pequeña quería descubrir ese rostro pero no lo pudo ver.

- "Entonces... sólo tengo que volver y dárselo a mi madre ¿verdad?"- Preguntó al desconocido. el hombre volvió a asentir- "¿Pero cómo puede ser que...?"- Dijo la pequeña aún sin saber el porque de este extraño encuentro don el libro.

- "Porque tú eres su dueña... ¿no te has preguntado por qué hasta ahora no has cambiado las Sakura Cards en tuyas? ¿cómo has podido utilizarlas? Porque no es tú libro, es el libro de tu madre y por ello, por la sangre que corre por tus venas puedes utilizarlas, porque parte de su poder está en ti, pero un día llegará en el que tendrías que descubrir que esas cards no son tuyas, que ese poder es solo un préstamo, que tu verdadero poder reside en otro lugar"- La pequeña le miró sorprendida.

- "Pero..."- Las dudas de la pequeña aumentaban a cada palabra del hombre.

- "Este libro ha estado esperando dentro de ti, aguardando tu llegada, este libro es un libro donde esconden los más innombrables secretos de este universo, este libro cierra en sí todos los secretos que se guardan en este mundo, incluso los secretos que huyen de ti"- El hombre se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, el rostro escondido en una sombra- "Con este libro puedes conocer todos los secretos que te rodean, incluso el que tu madre te ha escondido por tanto tiempo... Aika..."- La pequeña agarró el libro y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

- "Pero... este libro es para ayudar a mi madre... yo... no quiero saber nada..."- Dijo desviando la cabeza hacia un lado.

- "Pequeña... ¿no deseas saber el secreto de tu madre? ¿Qué mal puede causar que descubras un secreto, si es por tu bien? Si no... ¿no estaría mal que quisierais descubrir ese otro secreto que tanto anheláis saber y que decís que es por el bien de la humanidad? Un secreto son solo palabras que no han sido dichas, relatos no contados... ¿qué mal pueden hacer unas palabras?"- La niña abrió el libro y lo miró con detenimiento- "Solo... pregunta... una pregunta para saber algo que deberías saber..."- La pequeña movió sus labios para formular una pregunta... una pregunta... que no causaría ningún daño... ¿verdad?

**__**

Si este es nuestro destino ¿por qué seguimos luchando? ¿a caso lo podremos cambiar? ¿a caso podremos cambiar algo predestinado a suceder?

Meiling se encontraba en un lugar cubierto de césped y delante vio la figura de ese encapuchado, el viento hacia agitar los ropajes de las dos personas que se miraban en medio de un campo, al parecer un campo de fútbol.

- "¿Tan horrible es la forma de la que te has apoderado que no puedes mostrármela?"- Meiling sonrió mientras que su contrincante solo extendía sus brazos en cruz para sacar dos abanicos, uno de cada brazo.

- "Que importa mi apariencia... ¡Lucha!"- Meiling sacó sus armas y en encapuchado se abalanzó sobre ella abriendo sus abanicos e intentado cortarla mientras sus manos volaban de un lado al otro, sus golpes comenzaban desde el centro resbalando hacia los lados, para cortar a la Luchadora, la poseedora de una gran fuerza de lucha y voluntad, como la de un guerrero.

- "El tiempo te hace ganar lentitud"- Se mofó de su contrincante. El encapuchado paró y dio un paso retrocediendo, cerró sus abanicos y ahora daba golpes. Meiling los paraba ya que su arma, al ser redondos y asemejarse a unos escudos, bloqueaban los golpes y los desviaban hacia los lados. Llegados a un punto se pararon y el encapuchado cogió los abanicos por los cordones que le colgaban. A gran velocidad movió los abanicos haciendo ochos y se abalanzó sobre Meiling. Cuando cayó al suelo del salto, dio dos golpes efectivos sobre uno de esos escudos y al mero toque de sus pies en el suelo se giró hacia la izquierda para darle otros dos golpes en la espalda pero fue evitado por el otro escudo. El encapuchado que quedó de espalda a Meiling alzó la mano derecha, giró el abanico en el cielo sujeto de su cordón y lo cogió al vuelo abriéndolo bajándolo con rapidez dando un golpe vertical que cortó el muslo derecho de la Luchadora. Flexionó la pierna herida y la mujer dio otro giro quedando delante de la joven sujetando los abanicos por su parte inferior y volvió a embestirla con varios golpes. Con otro golpe certero despojó a Meiling de una de sus armas. El arma voló por el cielo y cayó a un lado, verticalmente, clavándose en el suelo.

- "Con esas armas no podrás ganarme. ¿No es irónico? Vuestro señor te proporcionó armas defensivas por tus dotes luchadoras, un arma defensiva para alguien peligroso, alguien que con los conocimientos de lucha que tú posees podría matar con armas más... peligrosas"- Dijo con burla en su tono.

- "Matar no está en nuestro código, no como vosotros que matáis por mero gusto"- Dijo Meiling con desprecio en sus palabras.

- "Creo que confundes las cosas Luchadora, matamos, sí, pero solo por culpa vuestra... si os hubierais entregado desde un principio... nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora tendréis que afrontar la cólera de Lucifer, que con buen saber supo esperar, sabía que sería complicado atacaros, pero en noche de Luna de Muerte no tenéis más poder que el de vuestro territorio, el territorio donde se halla el pilar de vuestro poder..."- Meiling miró al cielo para ver como seguía siendo rojo... como el de la sangre...

**__**

Hemos protegido este mundo con fe ciega, pero ahora... nos hallamos en esta sublime negrura, en este inmenso dilema que nos deja en la duda... ¿tenemos que seguir luchando... por una causa ya perdida?

Jun podía ver a ese ángel traidor... a ese ángel que provocó la rebelión en el Paraíso y el cual pudo llevarse a otros 6 ángeles consigo, fieles devotos a su señor, se rebelaron contra él. Lucifer, señor de los Ángeles Caídos, que ahora buscaban la perdición humana, la perdición de unos seres que una vez tuvo que proteger. Las razones de su rebelión eran desconocidas, nadie descubrió el porqué de todo ese odio a su señor. Aún así, pudo sembrar unas semillas de odio y sed de oscuridad en sus compañeros que les llevó a la pérdida de sus alas y a su caída en el abismo del infierno, donde se convirtieron en siervos del mal.

- "La Paloma que protege el saber humano ante mi... es un placer volver a verte"- Dijo aún sentado en la mesa esperando el ataque de la mujer. La mujer se asestó un golpe que el hombre esquivó sin dificultad. Con el poder de las gemas que estaban a cada punta de la vara podía atacarle con su poder mágico, pero era escaso ya que la Luna de Muerte le impedía mostrar con plenitud su poder. Lucifer se acercó a las estanterías de libros y desapareció entre ellas mezclándose entre las sombras. Jun le siguió introduciéndose también- "¿Por qué seguís luchando en nombre de vuestro señor? ¿Por qué proteger a esos humanos? Son solo seres inferiores, indignos de pisar esta tierra que tanto les ha ofrecido y que tanto han dañado"- La voz parecía venir de sus espaldas, se giró y vio como un estante caía sobre ella, por suerte pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

- "Porque son seres creados por nuestro señor para que vivieran sus vidas libremente, sin ataduras ni cadenas. Son seres libres que han crecido y que por el camino se han equivocado, pero que saben rectificar y que por ello les hace ser seres inteligentes que aprenden ganando saber. Por eso seguimos luchando por ellos, porque un día rectificaran y con ello alcanzarán un estado perfecto de armonía"- Dijo al aire.

- "¿Libres? ¿Seres inteligentes? Eso son solo patrañas, esos seres que protegéis destruyen todo lo que tocan y después lo intentan salvar, siendo ya inútil, porque de la destrucción no hay nada que se pueda salvar. Seres libres... si son tan libres... ¿por qué vuestro señor tiene que cuidar de sus pasos para después guiarlos por el buen camino? Eso no es libertad, pues vuestro señor les guía después por un camino que él considera bueno y que el humano tiene que tomar pues es la voluntad de vuestro señor, pues él creí que lo que hacía era un acto malévolo... ¿a eso lo llamas libertad de elección? ¿Libertad de elección cuando se ven coaccionados por los pensamientos del bien y el mal predicados por el pensamiento de vuestro señor?"- Dijo con un tono irónico.

- "Eso no es verdad, no nos inmiscuimos en la vida de los humanos"- Dijo la mujer mientras seguía buscando.

- "Sí, es verdad. ¡Los caminos de vuestro señor son inescrutables! ¿Por eso estáis protegiendo a estos humanos? Pero... ¿cómo sabéis que hacéis el bien y no el mal? ¿Solo por qué vuestro señor lo dice así? ¿Acaso nuestro camino no es mejor que el vuestro? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que no es así?"- Dijo tirando otra estantería de libros.

- "Porque vuestro camino guía al dolor y al sufrimiento"- Dijo caminando con precaución.

- "¿Cómo puedes afirmar con tanta vehemencia esas palabras? ¿Acaso sabéis lo que pasará después de esta batalla? ¿Sabéis lo que pasará en el futuro?"- La mujer salió de los estantes pero uno de ellos cayó encima de ella al pasar por delante de él. La mujer quedó atrapada entre el suelo y el estante.

- "No sé el final... de esta batalla... pero sé... no... siento que lo que hacéis es algo que perjudicará a los humanos. Tal vez hallamos aprendido a ser guiados por un bien basado en la guía de nuestro señor, pero... también nos ha enseñado a sentir con el corazón, a sentir la maldad y la bondad, así como el camino que elegimos para nuestra existencia, uno hacia nuestra propia felicidad. El ser humano es débil, es fácil de tentar, pero... ¿a caso no son débiles porque buscan su propia felicidad? ¿a caso no son fuertes para mantenerla? ¿A caso no luchan por conseguirla? ¿A caso no pierden por dársela a otros a los que aman? ¿A caso no lloran cuando la pierden?"- La mujer alzó la cabeza y con toda su fuerza levantó el estante para ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a Lucifer... una vez más.

- "¿Sabes lo que te deparará el futuro y aún así persistes?"- Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

- "Sé lo que me deparará el futuro, pero... aún no puedo saber lo que futuro le deparará a este mundo y... a tu alma"- La mujer cogió la vara nuevamente y se alzó a la batalla. El hombre con sus simples manos paró cada golpe, aún siendo un golpe de gran fuerza mágica.

- "No eres rival para mi"- Dijo cogiendo la vara con una mano y destrozándola con un simple apretón de su puño.

- "Quizá sea así, pero... que yo no lo sea no quiere decir que no exista"- La mujer sonrió por última vez.

- "Lástima que no puedas verlo"- Cogió a la mujer del cuello y la ahogó hasta dejarla de rodillas, la respiración empezaba a cortarse en su garganta, poco a poco el aire que respiraba empezaba a faltarle...

**__**

¿Lágrimas? ¿Lloro de pena? o... ¿lloro de alegría? ¿Alegría de que el final llegue? ¿Alegría de que por fin esta batalla me traiga la paz?

El poder de las cards desapareció de repente y las 3 cards que rodeaban a las chicas cayeron al suelo inertes. Todos se levantaron de sus sitios o se giraron en su posición para ver como solo una sola persona volvía ellos. La joven Katsumi cayó al suelo exhausta. el primero en acercarse a la joven fue su padre.

- "¡Katsumi!"- La joven estaba tendida en el suelo junto a las dos cards a su lado. Yukito se tiró al suelo de rodillas y abrazó el cuerpo de su hija- "Katsumi... respóndeme"- La joven adolescente abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su padre.

- "Papá"- El hombre no pudo evitar estrechar con más fuerza a su hija entre sus brazos y llorar. La pequeña pestañeó un par de veces para ajustar su visión y delante de ella pudo ver un grupo de gente rodeándoles- "Tatsuki.."- Dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa, el joven sonrió aliviado, pero Shaoran miraba a su alrededor y fue el primero en realizar la gran pregunta.

- "¿Y Aika?"- Todos levantaron sus cabezas mirando a su alrededor y nadie vio rastro alguna de la pequeña.

- "¿No está aquí? ¿qué le ha pasado?"- Preguntó Touya al ver que sobrina no había aparecido junto con Katsumi. En ese instante alguien apareció en la sala y recogió las cards del suelo. Todos miraron apenados a ese hombre de mirada azul y expresión triste y desolada.

- "Hiragizawa..."- Murmuró Shaoran al ver al inglés. Podía ver en él aun hombre sin esperanza ni alegría. Su semblante era pálido pero su rostro era sereno, la sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba había desaparecido por completo para mostrar una expresión fantasmal y austera.

- "Ha desaparecido... no solo ella... sino su poder"- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la ventana, miró al exterior y cerró los ojos, para volverlos a abrir con calma- "Y no es solo ella, las presencias de todos se notan cada vez más débiles"- Dijo mirando a los demás caballeros en la sala. Shaoran se concentró y percibió lo mismo, pero no podía saberlo con claridad ya que esa extraña barrera en forma de estrella confundía todas las auras y sensaciones que los rodeaban.

- "Pero puede que estén alejadas"- Replicó Shaoran con algo de esperanza.

- "Tal vez... pero puedo reconocer el aura de mi esposa entre cualquier persona, aunque ahora sea diferente hay una esencia en ella que sigue siendo la misma y puedo percibir como se debilita"- Dejó caer las cards en el suelo, que se deslizaron- "Ni las cards pueden ayudarnos ahora..."- Dijo cerrando su mano en la ventana y estrechando su puño contra el cristal- "Ni mi poder sirve en su contra"- Dijo bajando la mirada.

- "No podemos desistir, debemos confiar en ellas, aunque no puedas hacer nada, aún queda la esperanza de que puedan derrotarles, hasta que no caiga la última de ellas no puedes rendirte"- Dijo Yukito al hombre- "Katsumi... ¿te encuentras bien?"- Le preguntó a su hija.

- "Sí, fue muy extraño lo que sentía en el interior de esa burbuja, era como si mi cuerpo se quisiera dividir en dos pero sentí el poder de otra persona, que me ayudaba, que me envolvía, pero después..."- La pequeña quedó sentada en el suelo con la mirada tornada hacia un lado.

- "¿Qué pasó después?"- Le preguntó Touya.

- "Sentí como ese poder se desvanecía, se marchaba, fue muy extraño porque parecía estar tan bien y el cambio fue tan repentino, al final esa fuerza desapareció, pero yo ya estaba recuperada y volví aquí"- Los hombres se miraron sin entender lo que significaba la desaparición de Aika.

- "Tatsuki, llévate a Katsumi arriba y cuídala"- Dijo Touya a su hijo. Los dos chicos se marcharon del cuarto, la hija de Yukito apoyada sobre el hombro del hijo de Touya.

- "Tenemos que buscar a Aika"- Dijo Touya determinante.

- "Sí, ella es la que tiene la clave para encontrar ese libro... es lo único que podemos hacer ahora"- El doctor y el profesor miraron a Li que afirmó con la mirada, este se giró donde Eriol y puso su mano sobre su hombro. El hombre levantó su mirada y le sonrió con tristeza.

- "Busquémosla"- Los cuatro hombres salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al exterior. Tatsuki había bajado y vio a su padre marcharse.

- "¡Papá!"- El hombre se giró y vio a su hijo de pie en las escaleras.

- "Sí vuelve Sakura dile que no se preocupe, que traeremos a Aika de vuelta. Protege a Katsumi"- Y cerró las puertas detrás de sí. Los tres hombres salieron de la propiedad de los Hiragizawa y antes de separarse para buscar a la pequeña una visión en el cielo les detuvo.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- Dijo Yukito al ver una especie de columna de luz formándose, lanzaba pequeños destellos del suelo hasta que finalmente se convirtió en una columna que llegaba al cielo. La columna no estaba dentro de la estrella sino fuera, entre dos columnas de fuego.

- "¿Una columna de luz?"- Dijo Eriol al ver también la columna, pero en ella había algo que les inquietaba, en su interior parecía haber una columna más pequeña, una columna negra.

**__**

¿No lloras tú por nuestras almas? ¿no puedes llorar por la eterna condenación que nos has impuesto al enviarnos en esta misión suicida? ¿No te avergüenza haber enviado a tus ángeles al infierno?

Kaho miraba al hombre delante de ella con cuidado, vigilando cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar, cualquier pensamiento que se le pudiera ocurrir. El hombre se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, delante de ella quieto y silencioso. El hombre sujetó los palillos en su mano y al apretarlos con su puño se alzó al combate, lanzando a diestro y siniestro golpes.

- "Lo haces muy bien para ser solo una artista"- Dijo el hombre cuando la mujer esquivaba todos sus golpes. Cuando se movía el sonido melodioso y sereno de los cascabelas repicaba en el auditorio. La mujer arrancó uno de los cascabeles de su pie en un movimiento rápido y audaz y lo lanzó al cielo, el cascabel sonó y brilló con fuerza lo cual cegó y ensordeció al hombre. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos no vio a nadie ante él- "El arte del cobarde es esconderse"- Dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor.

- "Y el arte de los hipócritas la mentira"- Dijo una voz en el auditorio. El hombre se dio la vuelta y se encontró delante de ella a la mujer con un cascabel en su mano. Kaho hizo flotar esa pieza instrumental y la convirtió en una espada, pero la empuñadura que la protegía tenía forma de campanilla, como la campanilla que una vez utilizó para ayudar a Sakura para transformar su vara en la vara de la estrella.

- "¿Un arma? Creía que los artistas no creían en la guerra"- El hombre se acercó a ella y atacó con sus palillos, los cuales eran metálicos, a la mujer pero cada vez que atacaba con los palillos también tenía que evitar el ataque de lis picos que colgaba de los palillos que se movían y giraban con rapidez.

- "Solo es simple protección"- Dijo evitando los ataques del hombre cuando de un golpe el hombre tocó la campana lo que provocó un ruido estridente y ensordecedor que a su vez le empujó hacia la pared por la fuerza de la onda- "Cada vez que le des a la campana esta emitirá un sonido con unas ondas de vibración que te ensordecerán y a su vez te lanzarán al aire"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "¿Y tú?"- El hombre salió de la pared contra la que se había chocado y estiró sus brazos y su cuello. El hombre cogió los palillos de nuevo y empezó a girar los picos de metal que colgaban como péndulos hasta que por arte de magia se alargaron, el hombre los lanzó sobre Kaho e inmovilizó sus brazos. Y con sus palillos en mano se abalanzó sobre ella. La mujer se intentó defender pero el hombre sujetó su brazo con los hilos y la mujer paró el avance del arma hacia el cuerpo con su mano, atravesando el arma la mano- "¿Duele?"

- "No"- Dijo empujándole hacia atrás consiguiendo que se desprendiera el arma de su mano. El golpe resultó más fuerte de lo que aparentaba- "Sangre de demonio..."- Dijo sonriéndole.

- "Un regalo"- Y sabiendo este nuevo dato la mujer se preparó para no volver a ser alcanzada, sino esa batalla podría resultar más corta de lo esperado. Se miraron y en un solo segundo los dos se volvieron a enzarzar en la pelea. Ella evitando el filo del arma y él evitando golpear la campanilla de ella, ese sonido no solo servía para perturbar sus oídos, sino que desprendía una poderosa fuerza. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y sus ataques eran sabios y precisos. Kaho dio un salto que le separó del suelo aun distancia considerable y desplegó sus alas flotando en el aire. El hombre la miró e hizo lo mismo, ahora los dos continuaron su lucha en el aire, volando el uno hacia el otro, con un solo propósito... vencer.

**__**

Un infierno en vida, un infierno abrasador que quemará no solo nuestras almas sino también nuestras esperanzas... nuestra fe... el brillo de nuestras alegrías...

Sakura había volado lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían. Había llegado a la casa de Meiling y allí no encontró más que escombros de lo que quedaba. Delante de ella se encontraba una de las barreras levantadas por esas columnas de fuego, una barrera de fuego que había arrasado todo lo que había en su camino y que por desgracia en ese camino se halló con la casa de su amiga. Lo que vio ante ella era ese fuego que se levantaba hacia el cielo, fiero y hambriento con ansias de más. Sakura se acercó y tendió su mano para sentir el fuego abrasador que había destrozado la casa de Meiling. Podía apreciar ante ella como los escombros que quedaban en el suelo se iban consumiendo lentamente, estaba tan absorta viendo ese destrozo que no notó el momento en que su mano se estaba quemando por el calor del fuego, que aunque no lo hubiera tocado, podía abrasarla con su llama imperiosa. Apartó la mano lentamente sin percibir que estaba se había quemado y que ahora sangraba... ya no sentía dolor, ya no podía sentir dolor... Sakura siguió con la mirada fija en las llamas y pronto una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una lágrima piadosa que lloraba por el alma del hijo de Meiling. Pero no fue su muerte lo que hería su corazón, sino la presencia de su alma delante de ella.

Allí, delante de ella, encerrado en ese muro de fuego vio como el alma del pobre niño gritaba y gemía de dolor mientras golpeaba ese muro, ese muro que encadenaba su libertad y que le provocaba la eterna tortura. El pequeño lloraba desconsolado mientras que otras almas gritaban en agonía. Sakura se acercó más al pequeño y se agachó a su altura, viendo como Tiang caían de rodillas mientras seguía gritando de puro dolor.

- "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Duele! ¡Tía Sakura! ¡Ayúdame!"- Sakura bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas ya caían con soltura, como si fueran ríos de dolor. Levantó la cabeza e intentó acercar su mano de nuevo, pero una caldeante llama salió agarrando no solo su mano sino todo su brazo. La mujer aguantó el dolor mientras las llamas de fuego la empezaban a envolver succionándola hacia el interior. La mujer lloraba viendo como el niño seguía reclamando por su madre, como seguía pidiendo ayuda desesperado, como pedía que ese dolor que sentía terminara ya.

- "Tiang..."- Sakura se acercó más queriendo abrazar al niño y acunarlo para que dejara de llorar. Le había conocido cuando era un niño, había visto como se convertía en uno de los mejores amigos de su hija, había visto como crecía hasta parecerse a su madre y ahora había visto como desesperaba por ayuda.

- "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! ¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!"- El fuego había rodeado a Sakura y esta no notaba como la iba quemando a ella también, no notaba como el dolor estaba abrasando su alma.

- "Por favor... Tiang, no llores... todo acabará pronto... todo terminará pronto y entonces descansarás en paz, pero... por favor... deja de sufrir... por favor... deja descansar tu alma en paz, deja que tu alma deje de llorar... esto solo te causa más dolor..."- El pequeño miró a la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, parando de llorar por un momento.

- "Duele... duele mucho..."- Dijo entre gemidos.

- "Lo sé, sé que duele, sé cuanto duele esta tortura, siento tú dolor como si fuera mío"- Dijo llevándose las manos al corazón- "Pero llorar solo te hará sentir más pena, más agonía a tu alma, sé fuerte y espera, ten fe en mi, en tu madre y espéranos... espéranos..."- Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con menos fluidez, el niño no sonrió, pero su alma se tranquilizó.

- "Tía Sakura..."- La joven levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con sus ojos- "Quiero mucho a mis papás, los quiero mucho"- Sakura le sonrió con melancolía y abrió sus alas deshaciendo la envoltura de fuego que la estaba consumiendo.

- "Ellos también te quieren y siempre te querrán, aunque no puedan volver a verte jamás"- El niño quedó quieto viendo como la mujer se alzaba al vuelo y desaparecía entre la roja noche. Sakura era la Paloma que se conectaba con los corazones de los humanos, era la Paloma que protegía el amor que residía en ellos y ver al pequeño llorar de tal manera, le causó un inmenso dolor, sintió la pena y la soledad y también el dolor que las llamas le torturaban. Esa barrera no servía solo para proteger de que ningún vivo saliera ni entrara, sino que ningún muerto entrara ni saliera tampoco, ejerciendo en ellos una cárcel y una tortura. Las heridas de Sakura eran leves, unas quemaduras del fuego del infierno, eran peligrosas para una Paloma, pero ese dolor físico no le causaba ningún dolor, no como el que sentía en el corazón, como el que sentía Tiang en su corazón, un dolor que ella también sentía. Voló aceleradamente hacia la dirección de la casa de Tomoyo hasta que se detuvo. En el cielo, ante ella, vio aparecer una larga columna de luz. Se paró en el aire quedando absorta ante esa imagen y vio como la columna, débil al principio, se formaba firme hasta el cielo. Cerró los ojos y con su mente buscó ese poder, en poco tiempo lo sintió, abrió los ojos y quedó estática, observando como una columna más delgada se formaba en el centro, una columna negra y vio como dos seres se alzaban en ella hasta parar a una altura- "Lucifer..."- El Ángel Caído líder de la rebelión en el cielo fue la única palabra que pudo murmurar.

**__**

Hoy lloramos por nuestra pérdida, una pérdida tan dolorosa que nos causa un daño mayor que el que nos produce un cuchillo en nuestro corazón. Hoy te encomendamos nuestra alma para que nos guíes y protejas... hasta el fin de nuestra existencia.

La lucha entre Lucifer y Jun fue rápida y sencilla, pues ella no era rival para él, los dos lo sabían, los dos siguieron hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y en el momento en que ella ya se encontraba demasiado debilitada cayó de rodillas delante de él. La sangre le brotaba de las diversas heridas infringidas en su cuerpo y una de sus alas estaba rota, lo cual le impedía volar. El hombre se acercó a ella y le arrebató el palo que agarraba con tanta fuerza.

- "Ahora... contempla"- Le dijo al oído antes de separarse de ella y romper su arma, devolviéndolo a su estado de pluma, pronto esa pluma verde fue invadida por una sombre negra y Lucifer pronunció unas palabras- "Aparece ante mi"- Mientras sonreía una gran columna de luz blanca se formaba en la base dl suelo hasta llegar al cielo. La columna los succionó a los dos y bajó los pies del Ángel Caído formó otra columna, pero esta en cambio era negra. La columna llegaba también al cielo. Eran tan largas que parecían infinitas. El hombre cogió al ángel abatido y lo levantó consigo, hacia el cielo. La mujer miraba el paisaje delante de sus ojos, todo era desolación y destrucción, ya no había ni una sola alma en las calles. La Paloma levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo y vio lo negro y rojo que se hallaba, solo pudo sonreír. El hombre llegó a una altura en el cielo y salió de la columna negra. con su poder mantuvo a la Paloma suspendida en el aire hasta acercarla a la columna negra donde levantó sus manos en cruz y esperó.

- "¡AHHHHHH!"- Se oyó el grito de la mujer cuando una estaca de esa columna salió para clavarse en su muñeca izquierda. La sangre empezó a brotar de su muñeca.

- "Has luchado con fuerza y vigor, pero aquí termina todo"- La mujer lanzó otro grito.

- "¡AHHHHHH!"- Otra estaca salió para atravesar su otra muñeca.

- "El dolor será momentáneo, pronto no sentirás nada y tu vida se apagará"- Dijo mientras que desde sus tobillos salían otras dos estacas clavándolas en su piel.

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- La mujer no lloró en ningún momento. Su cabeza se encontraba levantada pero pronto cayó por su peso, levantó la mirada hacia el hombre mientras sentía como el dolor la consumía, no el dolor de las heridas sino otra cosa diferente, algo que la columna oscura estaba realizando.

- "Esta columna absorberá toda tu sangre y al final absorberá tu alma, con lo que este pilar será finalmente nuestro. La agonía de tu muerte será lenta, pero no temas, pasadas unas horas ya no sentirás ese dolor, porque tus músculos ya no sentirán nada. Pronto las 7 columnas caerán y con ello el mundo de los humanos"- Lucifer miró a la mujer la cual lo miraba con detenimiento- "¿Qué miras?"- Ella apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

- "Sí, pronto terminará todo"- Susurró con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de que moriría aún tenía fe, fe en que algo sucedería- "Perdonadme... Touya... Tatsuki"- La puntas de esas estacas se abrieron de repente, como los capullos de una flor y con ello sujetaron a su víctima, dejándola totalmente enganchada en esa columna. El hombre salió de la columna de luz sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer y tras un minuto de reflexión marchó hacia otro lugar, hacia otra Paloma a la que matar.

**__**

Una luz he visto en el cielo y solo una sonrisa puedo hallar en mis labios. Solo puedo desearle... un buen viaje hacia su destino. Mi alma llora desconsolada pero nada más puedo hacer. Solo esperar y desear que por una vez en los designios de nuestros caminos te hallas equivocado. Solo puedo esperar que esto no sea el final.

Todo pareció detenerse por un momento, todos pararon en sus lugares y contemplaron esa columna de luz. Una luz de esperanza que solo significaba el principio del fin. Las Palomas vieron como esa luz tan hermosa significaba el fin de una de sus aliadas, una de sus compañeras, una de sus amigas. Solo fue un minuto de silencio, un minuto de paz que después desapareció para volver a los gritos de batalla. Touya quedó quieto, su corazón se detuvo por un instante ante una extraña sensación de pérdida. Sintió como su corazón caía por la pérdida de algo importante y volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia esa columna de luz. Pudo ver en ella algo subir y después de quedarse parados por un largo tiempo se separó de la columna dejando algo en ella, era una persona crucificada.

- "Jun..."- Los otros tres hombres que le acompañaban se giraron y vieron como Touya tenía una expresión extraña en su faz.

- "Es..."- Yukito miró de nuevo a esa columna. Desde esa distancia no podían discernir quien era, pero no hacia falta hacerlo. Una persona puede sentir la pérdida de algo en su corazón y el corazón de Touya clamaba a gritos que esa persona crucificada era su esposa- "Touya..."- Iba a darle su apoyo cuando Touya se movió y marchó a un lado de la calle.

- "Será mejor que empecemos a buscar a Aika"- Los tres hombres lo miraron sin comentar nada más y cada uno marchó por un lugar.

- "Dentro de 3 horas reuniros aquí de nuevo, tanto si encontráis a Aika como si no"- Dijo Eriol. Nadie respondió pero todos habían escuchado. Cada uno anduvo por un lado, recorriendo casas, tiendas, parques, todo estaba desolado, no había ni un alma viva. ¿Dónde se podía encontrar Aika Kinomoto?

**__**

¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? ¿Por qué nos ocultas la verdad? ¿Por qué nos has guiado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantas preguntas sin responder?

Una sola pregunta, solo una pregunta, unas palabras no pueden causar ningún daño... unas palabras no cambiarán nada, son solo palabras.

- "¿Dónde estoy ahora?"- Dijo la pequeña viendo que estaba en un lugar desconocido. El desconocido había desaparecido de nuevo y ahora se hallaba sola delante de un apartamento. Alguien entró en la habitación, su rostro estaba oculto en la sombra, después se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y otra persona entró tras la primera.

- "¿Quieres tomar algo?"- Preguntó a la primera persona, la cual negó con la cabeza- "Sé que no estás aquí porque quieras pero no hagas que las cosas sean más difíciles"- Le pidió a la primera persona.

- "Yo no hago las cosas difíciles"- Era una voz de mujer, una mujer irritada según pudo notar en su tono.

- "Por favor... sé que yo he sido el responsable de que me odies ahora, pero... no he podido comunicarme contigo por asuntos de familia, ya sabes que..."- La mujer se sentó en un sofá y tornó la mirada a otro lado.

- "Ya no me importa nada, solo quiero terminar con todo esto. Sé que estoy obligada a acompañarte por Tokyo, pero lo que me has hecho es increíble"- Dijo aún humeante de ira.

- "¿Pero qué he hecho?"- Dijo con tono inocente.

- "Decirle al señor Fukiwara que te sentías muy **solo** en la ciudad fue una táctica muy sucia de tu parte"- Dijo mirándole con un ceño en el rostro.

- "¿Sabes que los ceños no te favorecen?"- Dijo burlón, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

- "Igual que a ti el sentido del humor"- Dijo con el mismo tono pero con algo de enfado.

- "La gente cambia"- Dijo sentándose en una silla, algo alejado de la mujer.

- "Por lo menos te has dado cuenta de eso"- La mujer se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

- "Pero no cambia tanto..."- El hombre se quedó mirando a la mujer delante de él, la había visto ya un par de veces desde que llegó a la ciudad y más cuando se encontró con Eriol y Tomoyo, aquel día en la calle. Después del pequeño comentario de Shaoran que ocasionó un problema no tan pequeño, se reunieron varias veces y en algunas de las ocasiones Sakura se unía a ellos, pero siempre con un semblante que mostraba su irascibilidad, sus comentarios eran mordaces y en algunas ocasiones ofensivos, no tenía reparos en ofender al joven chino y al final de cada velada acababa más irritada de lo que al principio estaba. Pero todo cambio cuando después de unas semanas de trabajo no pudo tener tiempo libre y en el momento que tuvo un momento de descanso, le insinuó al señor Fukiwara que aún no conocía demasiado la ciudad y que siempre comía y cenaba solo, por lo que el hombre se ofreció a ayudarle a que se sintiera cómodo en su estancia, con la idea de que la nieta de su amigo le acompañara, 'Nadeshiko', que en realidad era Sakura, pero el hombre nunca las distinguía y ya era demasiado tarde para corregir viejos hábitos.

- "Siempre hay sorpresas"- Dijo aún enfurruñaba mirando hacia otro lado, había soportado a ese hombre durante dos noches seguidas, cuando había creído haberse deshecho de él. La mujer se dio cuenta de que el hombre se movía hacia el sofá sentándose a su lado con una copa y un buen vino.

- "Tómate una copa así se te bajará el enfado de la cabeza"- La mujer levantó una ceja y vio como él vertía el líquido en un vaso.

- "¿Intentas emborracharme?"- Insinuó la mujer.

- "Es una tentación, no puedo negarlo..."- La mujer vio la sonrisa de sus labios, si que había cambiado su amigo de la infancia, ahora era más... encantador... encantadoramente provocativo- "... pero no soy hombre que se vale de tales artimañas"- Dijo pasándole la copa de vino. La mujer lo cogió con reserva, pero lo bebió sin temor al acercarlo a los labios- "¿Bueno?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- "Sí, ¿no lo has probado aún?"- Preguntó sin creérselo, después de todo... él era quien poseía el vino.

- "No, aún no lo he catado"- Dijo apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza en la mano, con sus piernas cruzadas y mirando a la mujer.

- "Pues deberías catarlo, tiene un gusto suave al paladar. Muy bueno"- No entendía de vinos, pero sabía que ese era un buen vino, su sabor era suave y sin darse cuenta se encontró acorralada entre los brazos de ese hombre, levantó la cabeza y al siguiente segundo sus labios apretaron contra los suyos, impidiéndola decir una sola palabra. La mujer se dejó llevar por su beso, que pasó de ser uno suave a uno más fiero y profundo. Sakura le rodeó el cuello y el acabó sobre ella mientras la sostenía la cabeza con una mano y la otra apartaba la camisa, subiéndola. cuando su mano rozó su piel la mujer se separó y le empujó. Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano mientras su sonrojo iba aumentando por momentos.

- "Sí... realmente es un buen vino"- La mujer le miró enfadada y sonrojada pero no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña ante ese hombre que hacia que su corazón palpitara con tanta rapidez. La mujer no se amedrentó y le miró con desafío.

- "Eso ha sido... ha sido un descaro de tu parte, ¿no decías que no te valías de tales artimañas? Deberías disculparte"- ¿Pero qué clase de tonterías estaba diciendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía ya.

- "No, no me valgo de esa clase de artimañas sino de otras"- Dijo con una sonrisa- " Y uno se disculpa cuando ha hecho algo malo y yo no he hecho nada para ofenderte"- Alegó sin inmutarse, tan sereno y pacífico.

- "Me voy... no puedo tolerar más burlas, todo esto... de que te acompañe ha sido una tontería, debería haberme negado"- La mujer se había levantado y se había quedado de pie mirándolo con furia.

- "Pues... ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"- Dijo el hombre levantándose también- "Pudiste haberle dicho al señor Fukiwara que no querías venir"- Ella dio un par de pasos atrás.

- "No podía decirle que no"- Dijo mirando a un lado.

- "Haberle dicho que no tenías tiempo... que estás estudiando"- Avanzó un par de pasos.

- "No podía mentirle"- Alegó de nuevo dando otro par de pasos hasta tocar la mesa detrás de ella.

- "Si tan poco deseabas verme, mentir era un problema menor"- Dijo acercándose con más peligrosidad.

- "Es que..."- La mujer se encontraba acorralada, intentó deslizarse por un lado pero el brazo de él la detuvo.

- "¿Si?"- Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

- "Es que soy muy mala mentirosa"- Dijo casi sin poder contener el rojo de sus mejillas. Intentó escaparse por el otro lado pero el otro brazo del hombre cortó todas sus salidas.

- "Debo darte la razón en eso"- Dijo acercando su cabeza a la de ella- "Eres muy mala mentirosa"- Y por segunda vez en la noche la besó, pero este beso fue un beso interminable que la llevó a tocar el cielo. Ese beso la llevó a un lecho cálido y a unos brazos tiernos y protectores que la abrazaron y acariciaron durante toda una noche. Su cuerpo se sintió por primera vez mujer. Después de ese tiempo juntos la relación se hizo estable, los dos pasaron momentos agradables y felices, momentos inolvidables que quedarían grabados en sus corazones. Una noche de dulce pasión su amor se unió para crear a un nuevo ser, pero también fue la última noche que él la tocaría de nuevo, pues... la verdad se descubriría unos meses después.

- "¿Y dices que Shaoran se comporta de forma extraña?"- Le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga mientras tomaban un café en la casa de la recién casada.

- "Sí, desde hace un mes que está muy frío, apenas nos vemos y siento... me siento muy insegura"- Dijo casi temblorosa con la taza en sus manos para calentar sus frías manos.

- "Insegura... ¿de qué?"- Preguntó extrañada.

- "Nuestra relación no comenzó de forma normal, por eso siempre he creído que un día llegaría en que se cansaría de mi"- Tomoyo la miró con tristeza pero la apoyó en todo momento

- "Sakura... no temas... seguro que no es nada"- Las dos unieron sus manos y su amiga la sonrió, Sakura la miró algo apenada, no quería molestar a su recién casada amiga con vanos problemas, no sabía que equivocada estaba al pensar que solo eran vanos, los problemas que tenía.

**__**

Hace tiempo que ocultas la verdad

Te traiciona tu tenue ingenuidad al hablar

A quien tratas de engañar... ah...

Medio mes después decidió visitar a su doctor, por algunos mareos y nauseas, para descubrir que estaba embarazada de no más de dos meses. La joven estuvo dubitando en como contarle a su novio todo ese asunto hasta que un día llegó a su apartamento para encontrar a otra mujer en él, otra mujer que le contó que era su prometida. En ese momento su corazón se detuvo y el mundo pareció derruirse bajo sus pies. Salió de allí con la entereza que le quedó y volvió a su casa, encerrándose en su habitación. Estuvo varios días encerrada en su cuarto, sin salir de él, hasta que un día decidió reunir todo su valor y enfrentarse a él. Sakura salió ese día de su casa despidiéndose de un preocupado Touya que la miró casi sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, a la noticia de que su hermana estaba saliendo con ese gaki de primaria se le erizó el pelo, si no fuera por su mujer Jun, podría haber salido de la casa pidiendo explicaciones de la depresión de su hermana, pero por suerte ahora parecía estar mejor, por lo menos hasta entonces.

Sakura llegó al portal del apartamento del hombre al que amaba para hallarle ahí, con esa mujer, la que estaba en el apartamento.

**__**

Vi dos sombras saliendo de un portal

seguí los pasos

cómplice de la oscuridad

nula realidad

Sakura quedó quieta mirando lo que hacían los dos.

**__**

sentí morir, al verla abrazándote... eh...

Sakura dio varios pasos hacia atrás y corrió hacia otro lado, corrió tan lejos que no se percató de que alguien la seguía, hasta que la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

- "Sakura..."- Jadeó el hombre. La mujer le dio un bofetón y le empezó a gritar al conocer esa voz.

- "¡Eres despreciable! ¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto! ¡Cómo has podido!"- La gente alrededor de ellos empezó a mirarles con interés.

- "Te lo puedo explicar, pero por favor vayamos a otra parte para hablar"- Le dijo tomándola de nuevo del brazo.

**__**

No, no quiero escuchar

tu voz susurrar

que me has querido

sé cual es la verdad

quise confiar

y me has mentido... oh...

- "No me toques, eres un miserable, por eso no me has llamado estos dos meses, ni siquiera te has molestado en saber de mi, estabas con otra, revolcándote con ella, es más... ¿no es tu prometida? Me has mentido, me has engañado con viles palabras, siempre diciéndome que era la única, a la que más querías. Y resulta que coqueteas con todas, que..."- Shaoran la cogió de los brazos con rostro serio.

- "Deja ya tus celos en otro momento... por favor solo estás delirando"- Dijo con frialdad.

**__**

Ahora dices que fue una confusión

solo celos fruto de mi imaginación

partiste mi vida en dos 

- "¿Celos? ¿Y qué fue entonces lo que vi antes? ¿Imaginaciones mías?"- Le dijo tirando de él para darse la vuelta y marcharse, Shaoran detrás de ella.

- "Por favor Sakura deja de comportarte como una niña y escúchame"- La mujer seguía andando.

- "Ahora soy una niña... pues no te quejabas cuando estábamos en tu cama"- El hombre veía las miradas de los transeúntes entre curiosos y escandalizados.

- "No es eso a lo que me refería"- La mujer siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

- "Sakura, esto no tiene sentido, si me escucharas..."- Pero no pudo hacer anda pues el hermano de Sakura salió para evitarle el paso- "Por favor... necesito hablar con ella"- Le dijo ya desesperado.

- "No creo que ella quiera"- Dijo enfadado.

- "Por favor Kinomoto"- El hombre se dio media vuelta para cerrarle la puerta en las narices. El hombre salió del porche y miró hacia la ventana del cuarto, la vio de pie delante de la ventana, pero enseguida corrió la cortina.

**__**

sentí morir al verla abrazándote... eh...

Una y otra vez evocaba la imagen de esa mujer junto a Shaoran y recordaba el motivo de que aquel día fuera a visitarle. Se miró el vientre y se lo tocó con tristeza. Aún por su traición debía contárselo ¿verdad? La mujer sonrió con tristeza y pronto sus lágrimas brotaron con tanta facilidad que era como si ya no sintiera la calidez de esas gotas saladas. No durmió en toda la noche... A la mañana siguiente el joven chino volvió a llamar a la puerta de su casa y esta se negó a hablar con él, es más, Touya no se lo permitiría aunque ella quisiera. Pasaron así cuatro días hasta que una tarde cansada de soportar su acoso salió a la calle y le esperó fuera para que no tuviera que enfrentarse con su hermano. El hombre la vio de pie apoyada en una pared con las manos delante y la mirada baja. La mujer sintió su llegada y le recibió con una débil sonrisa.

- "Te estaba esperando"- Dijo ella acercándose a él- "Vamos al parque"- El joven no dijo nada, ahora que estaba ante ella se había quedado sin palabras y se sentía horriblemente culpable, pudo ver sus ojos y su cara pálida, sabía que todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo era debido a él y por ello, no podía encontrar palabras que salieran de su garganta que expresaran lo que ahora sentía... remordimientos. Los dos llegaron al parque, era el mismo parque de esa vez en la que él la consoló cuando Yukito la rechazó. en donde la había cuidado y apoyado.

- "Sakura yo..."- La mujer se sentó en los columpios y levantó la cabeza mirándole a los ojos- "No tengo palabras que recompensen todo el dolor que te haya podido causar"- Dijo muy enfadado consigo mismo- "Lo siento, perdóname"- Le dijo a la mujer realmente arrepentido.

- "¿Me querías?"- Le preguntó suavemente, el hombre la miró sorprendido.

**__**

No, no quiero escuchar

tu voz susurrar

que me has querido

sé cual es la verdad

quise confiar

y me has mentido

- "Sí"- Contestó sinceramente.

- "¿Y a ella? ¿La quieres?"- Le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El hombre dudó por un momento pero contestó con la verdad por delante, por lo menos debía ser sincero esta última vez.

-"Sí"- La mujer miró al suelo mientras se mecía con suavidad en el columpio.

- "Eso no es posible Shaoran, no puedes querer a dos mujeres a la vez, es absurdo"- Dijo casi riendo de la situación en la que estaba metida. El hombre iba a contestarla cuando ella volvió a hablar- "Entonces... ¿por qué me hiciste tu novia teniendo una prometida?"

- "Sakura, yo siempre te he querido, desde que éramos niños"- Dijo recordando el pasado con añoranza.- "Me caso dentro de un par de meses y antes de casarme tenía que solventar unos temas en Japón. La verdad es que desde que se arregló la fecha de la boda me vinieron recuerdos del pasado y un día me acordé de Tomoeda, de lo que pasé en este lugar y... en ti, estuve un tiempo pensando en ti, después de tanto tiempo empecé a recordar el pasado y a ti... sentí una gran nostalgia"- La chica le miró con interés mientras todo su ser temblaba- "Y entonces cuando te vi ese día en la oficina, cuando supe quien eras, fue como si me volviera a enamorar de ti, como cuando éramos niños"- Sakura vio la sinceridad de sus ojos y sonrió con ternura mientras contenía las lágrimas.

- "Pero..."- El hombre se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, sin mirarla a la cara, no se sentía con valor de mirarla a la cara.

- "Fue como un sueño... volver a sentir ese amor, un amor que ya no recordaba y que me hacia sentir bien, que me volvía a recordar que era sentirse libre y despreocupado"- La mujer seguía observándole- "Pero... de tanta despreocupación me olvidé de algo que había dejado en Hong Kong"- La mujer emitió un sonido débil y murmuró algo.

- "Tú propio matrimonio"- Dijo con ironía.

- "Tal vez puede sonar absurdo y no me creas... pero es la verdad... Sakura... jamás quise hacerte daño. Te quiero"- La mujer se levantó del columpio de un impulso y se acercó al hombre, el cual se dio la vuelta a mirarla cuando oyó acercarse sus pasos.

- "No me digas que me quieres cuando te vas a casar con otra mujer, a la que también dices querer"- Dijo con amargura- "No puedes amar a dos mujeres a la vez, es imposible. Por favor... deja de decir todas estas mentiras, que lo único que me causan es dolor"

- "Sé que no puedes creerme Sakura, pero yo te quiero, te he querido y te sigo queriendo, pero mi amor por ti, no es igual al que siento por ella"- Dijo acercando su mano a su cara pero ella giró el rostro evitando que la tocase.

- "¿Entonces tengo que olvidar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros durante estos meses?"- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "No, recuérdalo como... un bonito sueño, conserva el recuerdo, sigue adelante y busca a un hombre que te quiera más que nada en este mundo"- La mujer le apartó de él y salió corriendo de allí, pero se detuvo dándose la vuelta dejando ya que las lágrimas cayeran sin remedio.

- "¡UN SUEÑOE DICES! ¡ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UNA PESADILLA! ¡UNA PESADILLA DE LA QUE JAMÁS PODRÉ ESCAPAR YA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ME HAS HECHO! ¡NO SABES LO QUE TUS MENTIRAS HAN CREADO! ¡TE ODIO LI! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!"- La mujer corrió hasta agotarse y perderse en las calles de Tokyo. Caminó bajó la lluvia que se había formado y que ahora caía sobre su frágil cuerpo- "¿Por qué no se lo dije? Si se lo hubiera dicho... la hubiera dejado y seguro que hubiera vuelto conmigo..."- La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara intentando apartar las lágrimas una y otra vez. Estuvo vagando sin rumbo y destino hasta que se chocó con alguien. Esa persona la detuvo y vio el estado en que se encontraba, en ese momento se desmayó, exhausta. Ese alguien la ayudó, no solo esa noche sino que se convirtió en alguien que la ayudó a sobrevivir y a vivir por su hija, por Aika, quien se había convertido en su razón de ser.

**__**

(no) no (quiero escuchar) no quiero escuchar

(tu voz susurrar) susurrar...

(que me has querido)

sé cual es la verdad

quise confiar

y me has mentido... oh...

no quiero escuchar

La pequeña quedó quieta viendo como esto pasaba ante sus ojos, como ese hombre se había aprovechado de su madre. Lo vio todo, lo sintió todo y todo se desvaneció como llegó. La pequeña quedó de rodillas y llorando. El libro estaba sobre su regazo.

- "¿Por qué lloras?"- Le preguntó el hombre acercándose por su espalda.

- "¿No lo ha visto? ¿No ha visto como ha jugado con los sentimientos de mi madre?"- Preguntó entre sollozos.

- "Ese es el secreto que escogiste descubrir"- La pequeña paró de llorar y miró al hombre a su lado- "¿Por qué ese secreto y no otro?"- Le preguntó con un tono silencioso.

- "Porque quería saber por lo que había pasado mi madre, cual fue el dolor que tuvo que enfrentar, cual fue el dolor que la destrozó el corazón"- Dijo la pequeña muy apenada.

- "¿Y no te gustaría saber nada más? ¿no te gustaría conocer el rostro de ese hombre? ¿De saber su nombre? ¿y después pagarle a esa persona con su misma moneda?"- Le dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercando su cabeza a su oído- "¿No te gustaría que supiera cómo se sintió tu madre cuando la abandonó?"- Le preguntó a la pequeña.

- "Sí, me gustaría"- Dijo con ira mientras seguía herida por todo lo que había visto.

- "¿Y qué te lo impide? Tu eres la dueña de este libro, tú puedes descubrir los secretos más recónditos, tienes un poder más grande que la magia"- La niña le miró, pero seguía sin poderle poner rostro a ese hombre.

- "No puedo... le prometí a mi madre que jamás guardaría odio ni rencor ni le desearía ningún mal a nadie, aunque esa persona fuera mi padre"- Dijo agarrando el libro de su regazo con fuerza.

- "No le harás un mal que no mereciera, no harás algo que no es más que justicia, la justicia de enseñarle lo que el ha provocado, sufrimiento... Cuando haces un mal no puedes esperar a quedar impune de un castigo justo ¿y qué mejor castigo que enseñarle a sentir lo que el hizo sentir a tu madre?"- La niña le miró dubitativa pero después miraba al libro y se sentía perdida. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?- "No le harás ningún mal que no merezca, nadie te culpara por hacer justicia"- La niña lo pensaba con calma pero no hallaba respuestas que no dieran la razón a ese hombre. Tenía razón, no pasaría nada, todo sería un castigo a una mala persona.

- "L... lo... ha.. haré"- Dijo aún con sus dudas.

- "Pues pregunta... pregunta al libro lo que quieres saber, después de todo eres... su dueña"- El hombre se separó de la pequeña y la dejó delante del libro, mientras sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de color, sin que ella lo supiera una sombra empezaba a asomarse en sus ojos.

- "Solo será una pregunta más... solo una pregunta más..."- La niña parecía hundida en su propio mundo, autoconvenciéndose de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

****

N. de A: Jejejejeje.... he vuelto y fijaos en un par de mesecitos, creo que voy mejorando, por lo menos no sé pero glogalmente entre todos mis fics, he subido fic por semana (excepto una semana, pero en esta semana subo dos, por el retraso) Para aquellos que no lo sepan, una se esfuerza para que en estas vacaciones halla fic por semana y créanme es agotador U_U. Espero sus e-mails y sus reviews porque ahora escribo según si estoy animada o no. Estoy de vacaciones y ya saben tengo muchooooooooooo más tiempo que antes XD. Este fic llega a su final, más o menos me queda unos 5 caps, no estoy muy segura, pero a partir de aquí habrá una masacre enorme, fijaos que en el cap anterior me cargué a Lily y en este ya he sentenciado a una Paloma y he matado al hijo de Meiling T-T. Creo que ya lo dije, estoy en una fase un tanto sangrienta :P.

NOTA1: En nigún momento he tratado este fic como un fic religioso, si se alguien cree que hago alusión a dios en este fic, se equivoca pues digo que es 'su señor'. Las Palomas, sí, son ángeles pero no bajo la orden de Dios, sino de alguien que las manda, que creó la humanidad pero que tampoco es el ser superior del mundo, jajaja, puede ser confuso lo sé, pero quiero dejar claro que no me estoy adentrando y no me quiero adentrar en conflictos religiosos, esos temas me producen jaquecas T_T, en serio, cuando entras en un tema en que hay tantas diferencias de opinión puede llegar a ser mortal y no estoy como para debatir los puntos de vista de todos U_U. Solo disfruten de la lectura, sé que no es una de las maravillas del mundo, solo disfruten y descansen ;).

NOTA2: La canción empleada en este cap es de **Lydia - 'No quiero escuchar'**. Debo decir que esta escena lleva planeada desde el principio del fic ya que esta canción fue la inspiradora del lío S+S en este fic. Nada más XD.

Todo tipo de preguntas, acosadme a mi e-mail: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

NOTA3: Actualizaciones en mi **BIO.** Si no hay más de 5 reviews no seguiré con el fic, bueno... me lo pensaría...

CURIOSIDADES:

___

ooo/

ooo|

___\__________

/\

Esto sería la mitad del arma de Meiling visto de lado (es que las cosas no me salen centradas así que he tenido que ponerlo así, para que la gente se haga una idea) donde están los circulitos es donde pondría la mano para agarrarlo. Y visto desde arriba tendría que ser redondo, como los platillos que se tocan en una banda de música. No sé si la gente se hará a la idea O.o. Si queréis q 'dibuje' un arma más me lo decís e intentaré ponerlo (no tengo escáner así que no puedo dibujar a papel y para dibujarlo en el paint... mejor 'dibujarlo' así)

Zai Jian


	16. Palomas vs Ángeles Caídos 3 Segundo Pil...

25 Noviembre de 2003

Como notarán hay un ligero cambio en el formato de este fic. Personalmente me cansa mucho escribir el nombre de los personajes al principio de cada diálogo así que lo he cambiado, para aquellos que no les guste lo siento de veras, pero me es muy incómodo de escribir, perdonen este repentino cambio. También cambiaré el formato de los episodios anteriores, no habrá un cambio muy importante, solo para que lo sepan ^^ (Y no, no se preocupen lo haré cuando termine el fic ^^UUU). (Alguien me preguntó porque utilizaba este formato y como sabrán este fue mi primer fic por lo que andaba por aquello de probar, no lo cambié más bien por estética, eso de tener mitad del fic de una manera y la otra manera de otra queda relativamente mal :P, pero ahora me he cansado y he decidido mandar al infierno todo XD)

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

__

"Sueños o pensamientos"

- Conversaciones-

-~-~-~*-~-~-~*-~-~-~ Cambio de escenario

- "Pues pregunta... pregunta al libro lo que quieres saber, después de todo eres... su dueña"- El hombre se separó de la pequeña y la dejó delante del libro, mientras sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de color, sin que ella lo supiera una sombra empezaba a asomarse en sus ojos.

- "Solo será una pregunta más... solo una pregunta más..."- La niña parecía hundida en su propio mundo, autoconvenciéndose de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

CAPÍTULO 14: PALOMAS vs ÁNGELES CAÍDOS 3

El Segundo Pilar

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

La batalla ya se había cobrado dos vidas inocentes, dos seres que apenas habían vivido esta vida en su completa plenitud, dos personas que solo eran meros niños que acababan de descubrir la crueldad de este mundo, que acababan de nacer para volver a ese profundo sueño que les daría paz. Todo o nada, a eso era a lo que se enfrentaban en este miserable mundo, donde el pecado era el que reinaba sobre la virtud, la virtud que un alma incorrompible describió y que en realidad no existía.

Un ángel había sido crucificado, solo quedaban 6 más. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ahora es cuando el verdadero fin empieza y la destrucción se abalanzaba con espada y escudo, como guerrero de la perdición con cuchillo ensangrentado para asestar el golpe letal que los llevaría a la perdición.

Ajenos a todos estos detalles 6 Palomas luchaban ahora por lo que creían y donde cuatro hombres buscaban a una niña perdida en la devastada ciudad. Esta niña se encontraba en un mundo donde la realidad se basaba en lo que su corazón creía, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues su corazón no veía más que una distorsión de lo que verdaderamente ocurría. El destino ya había mostrado sus cartas y las repartidas no revelaban un buen augurio.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

El rostro de la Paloma solo mostraba dolor, un dolor tan inmenso e intenso que no hacia más que acumularse. El dolor por la pérdida, el dolor por una pérdida tan grande como si la que hubiera sido perdida fuera su vida misma. Aún podía ver el delicado cuerpo de la pequeña criatura atravesada por esa traicionera espada, a la cual se estaba enfrentando ahora. La Paloma se preparó para recibir el ataque del asesino. El hombre no demoró y alzó su espada para dejar caer varios golpes los cuales evitó la Paloma con velocidad y vista de lince. Tomoyo estaba desarmada pues sus armas habían sido destruidas cuando esta intentó liberarse de ellas, pues se hallaban clavadas en sus hombros. La joven solo podía esperar al ataque de su oponente y esquivarlo con más rapidez que él atacaba. Los dos habían compartido toda una vida juntos y aún le conocía lo suficiente para poder percibir el ataque que él iría a realizar aún antes de que este lo realizara, tal había sido su compenetración en el pasado que habían sido casi un alma en dos cuerpos, como estaba predestinado, como había sido escrito desde que fueron creados. Dos cuerpos para un alma, dos vidas ligadas para morir juntas y luego renacer de nuevo, así hasta el fin de los días.

- "No podrás escapar siempre"- Dijo el hombre en tono helado.

- "Mientras sigas siento tú mi contrincante podré esquivar tus ataques"- Dijo muy segura de sí misma, pero con el mismo semblante que él, uno frío y helado, como buenos guerreros que eran.

- "¿Nunca te han dicho que no hay que ser tan confiado?"- El hombre dejó de sujetar la espada con solo una mano y ahora se dispuso a cogerla con la otra, Tomoyo sabía que esa clase de ataque significaba un golpe frontal, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que el hombre había cambiado de táctica en un solo segundo, haciendo que Tomoyo pisase sobre falso. El hombre con suma rapidez había hecho un arco en el aire que dirigía la espada hacia el lateral de la Paloma. Esta, que no vio venir el ataque, recibió el golpe que la lanzó contra una pared, estrellándose contra ella. El cuerpo formó un agujero en la pared al chocar y la Paloma cayó al suelo junto con rescoldos del impacto. Sintió un dolor que aumentaba en sus hombros, que volvían a sangrar de la herida anterior- "Deberías haber hecho caso de mi consejo y haber dejado esa confianza aparcada en tu interior. ¿No sabes que la soberbia es un pecado capital? Y los pecados se pagan, siempre se pagan"- El hombre se acercó a ella. Daidouji levantó el rostro con algunos mechones que tapaban la belleza de su faz. El hombre hizo un movimiento con la espada y la dejó a su lado, su mano alineado con su brazo, recta y fuerte, mostrando el filo brillante del metal a la mujer. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella levantó su pierna y le dio una patada que la lanzó atrás, tirándola al suelo. La Paloma fue arrastrada por la fuerza del golpe varios metros por el suelo, rodando por él- "No soy la misma persona que conocías, no soy el mismo ser lamentable que era, ahora soy más fuerte y ahora tengo una sola ambición en mi mente, donde tus dulces palabras y tus ruegos no pueden hacer mella"- La mujer levantó la cabeza y se llevó la mano al rostro apartando sus cabellos, echando los mechones sueltos hacia atrás. De su frente empezó a caer un pequeño río rojo, una gota que se escabullía de una herida en la cabeza, que fue provocada por los golpes contra el suelo, de la patada que le había propinado.

- "Jamás fuiste un ser lamentable, eras y sigues siendo un ser de noble corazón, aunque te pese demostrarlo, aunque creas que eso es una debilidad. Reacciona y mira a tu alrededor. ¿Quieres esto? ¿Ambicionas caos y destrucción? ¿Quieres que todo quede en la nada? No, sé que no es eso lo que más anhelas"- La mujer le miró con desafío en sus ojos y algo que detectó y reconoció como lástima, una profunda lástima que lo único que consiguió fue encender más su ira.

- "¡Cállate! Tú ya no sabes como soy o quien soy. Tú no sabes nada de mi. Puedes ser la Visionaria, la Paloma que todo lo ve, pero no puedes ver como será tu final, como será tu lamentable final. Solo puedes ver cosas que tu señor te concede que veas. Dime... ¿También te ordenó tu señor casarte con un ser tan bajo como el humano? ¿Aceptó tu unión en santo matrimonio? ¡Lo dudo! Las Palomas solo les son devotas a su maldito señor. Renunciaste a tu misión por ese ser ¿verdad? Cuando, en cambio, conmigo fue totalmente distinto. ¡No te burles de mi con tus absurdas palabras!"- El hombre corrió hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, levantando la hoja de metal de sus manos y antes de asestar un golpe Tomoyo le propinó un golpe con las piernas y salió volando, pero lo cual no le permitió ir lejos dada su debilidad, solo pudo dar un gran salto gracias a las alas y alejarse del hombre antes de que la cortara. El Ángel Caído se recuperó enseguida del golpe.

- "¡Como puedes decirme eso! ¡Yo te fui devota! ¡Yo te fui fiel! ¡Te amé como a ningún otro ser! ¡Mi corazón era solo tuyo! ¡Mi alma no era mi alma sino nuestra, estábamos más unidos de lo que jamás nadie ha llegado a estar!"- El hombre la mirada con más odio a cada momento.

- "¡Todo viles mentiras!"- Declaró con furia.

- "¡No! ¡No huyas de la verdad! ¡No huyas de lo que fue tu equivocación! ¡Yo me casé con Eriol en nombre del amor que le prodigo, en este tiempo, en esta vida, en este cuerpo y con este alma que fue nuestra en lejanos tiempos. ¡Él supo apreciar en mi lo que tú no supiste comprender jamás!"- El hombre se acercó a ella con peligroso sigilo.

- "¡Dime! ¡Dime cual fue ese error que dices que yo cometí! ¡Dime que mentira más tienes en tus venenosos labios! ¡Yo te di todo mi ser y tú solo te entregaste a tu maldita misión como Paloma! ¡Dime donde quedaba yo en tu corazón cuando solo tenías ojos para esos malditos seres de la tierra! ¡Dime donde quedaba mi amor cuando el tuyo solo estaba en la protección de insípidos seres que solo son animales de sus instintos! ¡Nacen como animales y mueren como ellos! ¡Como bestias pecaminosas que son!"- El hombre desprendía tal fuerza que el suelo que pisaba se partía y se resquebrajaba ante sus pasos.

- "Te ha cegado la ira, te has dejado cejar por la envidia, por los celos, te has dejado llevar por los malos sentimientos que abrigan tu corazón. Pero en el fondo sabes que no es así, en el fondo sabes que mi amor por ti es y seguirá siendo eterno, como eternas son las almas"- La mujer dio varios pasos hacia atrás viendo su proximidad, su furia no se calmaba sino que aumentaba por minutos.

- "Pues reniega de tu amor humano y vuelve a aceptar lo que una vez te ofrecí"- Declaró el hombre con suma autoridad.

- "¡Jamás! No aceptaré tal trato, pues tus palabras no son más que recados que el diablo manda desde el infierno y los cuales no traen más que desgracia. No, no pienso dejar de amar a Eriol ya que mi amor por él es real y puro, incorrompible, a diferencia del tuyo, prefiero un amor tan efímero como es el de un humano, como es el que me ofrece Eriol, que el que tú me das, con trampas y sortilegios que me apartan de lo que verdaderamente creo y lo que protejo"- Dijo con firme vehemencia.

- "Otra vez tu maldita misión ante todo"- Dijo con desprecio.

- "Sí, mi misión en la tierra, proteger lo que amo, eso es el amor, dar y jamás pedir"

- "Eso no es amor sino absurda devoción"- Dijo como si ese sentimiento que describía Tomoyo fuera algo repugnante.

- "Sí, es devoción al ser amado, es lealtad a uno mismo y es adoración a todo lo que nos rodea en esta vida. Prefiero un amor humano, tan corto y tan sincero que el amor que tú me ofreces, donde jamás podría mirarme a los ojos y saber que hice bien al abandonar todo por ti, traicionando mi esencia por el camino. Si tu amor hubiese sido tan fuerte me hubieras aceptado tal y como soy"- Tomoyo recobró fuerzas de flaqueza y alzó su mano para formar una bola en su mano, una bola luminosa de luz tan clara que te hacía sentir impuro.

- "Nuestro amor pudo haber sido algo, mi amor por ti jamás murió, pero ahora mi objetivo es solo uno, tal vez ames a ese hombre como dices, pero él jamás logrará de ti lo que yo podré tener"- El hombre se acercó a Tomoyo y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo con su espada.

- "¿Y que es eso que tanto ambicionas?"- Dijo mientras seguía formando esa bola de energía, su última baza.

- "¡Tu alma!"- El hombre se acercó a ella cual depredador cuando se dispone a atacar, con furia y un desgarrador aullido de ataque.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

Sakura volaba por los cielos. El contraste de su vestimenta con sus alas hacían creer que el ángel de la muerte volaba para recoger las almas en pena que iban al muro de fuego, atraídas por su estremecedor poder. Las quemaduras que había recibido cuando estuvo delante del alma del hijo de Meiling no desaparecerían pues eran llamas procedentes del mismo infierno. Aún podía ver la tristeza y el dolor que soportaba el espíritu del niño cuando este desapareció. La mujer divisó varias zonas que antes conocía como unos lugares muy bellos, ahora arrasados por el desastre, no podía creer que ese lugar donde se había creado como un ser mortal estuviera desapareciendo delante de sus ojos.

En poco tiempo llegó al lugar del que había partido antes y se encontró con una casa desolada. Entró por las puertas principales y ante ella vio el destrozo que producía una batalla, una lucha entre los Ángeles Caídos y las Palomas. La conclusión era evidente. Habían sido atacados durante su ausencia. La mujer plegó sus alas y entró en el vestíbulo, donde a unos pasos de las escaleras vio una enorme mancha rojiza, ya seca por el tiempo pasado desde que se produjo.

- "¡¿Aika?! ¡Aika!"- Empezó a llamar a su hija desesperada- "¡Tomoyo! ¡Eriol! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! ¡Por favor que alguien me conteste!"- Su voz se desgarraba en la angustia y el temor de algo terrible. Y en oído a sus gritos dos muchachos salieron a ver a la persona que gritaba- "¡Syaolong! ¡Tatsuki!"- Dijo algo aliviada, pero aún con un nudo en el estómago de que algo terrible había ocurrido- "¿Dónde están vuestros padres? ¿Qué ha pasado?"- Los chicos se miraron con tristeza y el rostro de la mujer palideció, se giró y empezó a recorrer la casa desesperada, nadie acudió a su llamada en la parte baja de la casa.

- "Tía, no sigas, no hay nadie más"- Dijo el hijo de Touya con dolor y pena en su garganta.

- "¿Dónde están? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Aika? ¿Dónde está mi hija Tatsuki?"- El niño no supo que responder. La mujer se acercó a él y le agitó de los hombros. Syaolong fue quien habló.

- "Vinieron a por la señora Hiragizawa y a por mi tía Meiling, no sé que ocurrió pero desaparecieron. La hija de los señores Hiragizawa, Lily... Lily..."- El chico se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, sin poder sacarlas de ahí y decir tan terrible verdad.

- "¿Lily qué?"- La mujer le miró con apremió pero el chico solo supo bajar la mirada. Tatsuki continuó con las abominables noticias.

- "Lily ha muerto, tía"- La mujer les miró incrédula a sus oídos. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Lily? ¿Muerta?

- "No puede ser..."- Dijo sin casi aliento.

- "Y Katsumi..."- El chico quedó sin palabras ante tales devastadores acontecimientos- "Había sufrido un cambio, un dolor y entonces el señor Tsukishiro nos dijo que el alma de Yue estaba en el cuerpo de Umi. Y entonces... Aika fue a ayudarla"- La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- "¿Ayudarla? No, no puede haberlo hecho... es muy pequeña, acaba de recibir estos poderes, no sabe controlarlos, no tendría tanta fuerza para soportarlo. Tatsuki, dime que ha pasado después ¡Habla!"- El chico la miró con melancolía en el alma.

- "Ha desaparecido..."- La mujer intentó digerir las palabras- "Umi volvió, está algo débil y cansada, parece que está bien pero Aika... desapareció"- La mujer se separó de los dos niños y les dio la espalda.

- "¿Señorita Starlight?"- Preguntó el joven chino con preocupación.

- "No, no, no, no"- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- "Esto no está sucediendo... Aika tiene que estar en alguna parte, no puede haber desaparecido así sin más"- Dijo desvariando.

- "Papá, el señor Hiragizawa, el señor Tsukishiro y el señor Li marcharon en su busca porque no pueden hacer nada más en estos momentos"- Sakura no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y entonces se volvió a dar la vuelta con una mirada de ira, no había preocupación en esos ojos verdes, tampoco pena, sino una inmensa ira.

- "Quedaos aquí, no os mováis de aquí, a vosotros no os pasará nada, cuidad de Katsumi y si pasa algo, ocultaos y protegeos, no salgáis, así cuando vuelva alguien no tendrá preocuparse de más desaparecidos"- Dijo la mujer con tono maternal, dejando a los niños solos- "Por favor, cuidaos"- Entonces fue cuando Syaolong avanzó unos pasos detrás de la Paloma y la detuvo con una pregunta.

- "¿Y Tiang?"- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta con antelación. La mujer se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con tristeza.

- "Algún día... volverás a verle, pero ahora... espera a que todo esto termine para ir a un hermoso lugar"- El chico cerró su mano en un puño y bajó la mirada, dejando caer al suelo una gota de agua salada. La mujer salió apresurada del lugar, desplegó sus alas en toda su magnificencia y se dispuso a recorrer esos cielos de sangre. Ahora solo había una cosa que le importaba y eso era su hija. Ya nada más tenía relevancia para ella, pues su niña era su vida y sin ella, todo esto no tenía sentido para ella.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

La lucha por lo que cada uno creía llegaba ya hasta los extremos de derramar la sangre de otro ser para la supervivencia de unos pocos. El mundo estaba en vilo de lo que en esa noche de negro futuro pasara. Lo primero que te enseñan cuando naces es que debes respetar la vida de los demás seres, jamás interponerte en su camino, tanto si es para bien como si es para mal. La misión de las Palomas ha sido y siempre será conservar la estabilidad humana. Sin embargo en una sola noche habían roto todas las reglas impuestas, todos los votos jurados habían sido empañados por la sangre, toda su fuerza de voluntad había sido enfocada hacia otro punto. Ya era imposible predecir el motivo de esas acciones.

La encarnizada lucha entre Katane y La Mujer estaba llegando a un punto donde solo cabía esperar cual de las dos caería de cansancio. Cada una había emprendido contra la otra una táctica de continuos ataques, empleando toda su fuerza y velocidad. Los incesantes ataques que se lanzaban una sobre la otra las estaba dejando exhaustas, aunque ninguna de las dos cejaría del intento de conseguir la victoria de esta lucha.

La locura de este mundo es incomprensible para nuestra inmadura existencia, las palabras no son bastante para poder entender el porqué de esta locura que arrastra a los corazones de ángeles y ángeles caídos a luchar entre sí. Si el dios que creo el mundo y a sus habitantes los había creado... ¿por qué, en primer lugar, los ha creado? Caos, solo y caos en estado puro, solo desgracia en este mundo, eso es lo que deseamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón, la destrucción de todo lo que nos rodea, destruirnos a nosotros mismos seres imperfectos e impuros.

- "Abandona esta lucha estúpida, no es necesario luchar cuando lo únicos que hacéis es evitar lo inevitable. Esta escrito en los anales de las páginas del Libro de los Secretos, en ellas se esconde la verdad, la que os guiará a la muerte pues el final de los mártires es la muerte"- Katane atacó con furia, alzó su lanza y emprendiendo un ataque de sucesivos golpes no la dejó más lugar que defenderse, dando pasos hacia atrás para que el Ángel Caído no la alcanzara.

- "No moriré, nuestra misión al renacer en esta época fue para cuidar de los pilares"- La mujer levantó una pierna y pisó fuerte contra el suelo justo en el momento en que Katane alzaba de nuevo su lanza para bajarla con una renovada rapidez, La Mujer puso su lanza en horizontal y bloqueó el golpe. El suelo bajo ella se resquebrajó y una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

- "¡Ja! Los pilares son una extensión de lo que vosotras sois. Eso solo significa que si vosotras sois débiles los pilares también. Será muy fácil, será tan fácil que no merece la pena que sigamos jugando"- La mujer dio un salto hacia atrás y con gran rapidez se puso en posición de combate. Con una pierna flexionada, con el peso del cuerpo sobre esta y otra estirada hacia delante. Un brazo estirado hacia delante con la punta de la lanza sobre su mano mientras que el otro brazo sostenía la lanza, sonrió y se dispuso inmediatamente al ataque, dándose impulso con el pie flexionado se abalanzó de nuevo sobre la Paloma. La Paloma no bajó la guardia en ningún momento y cuando esta estuvo encima suya ya estaba dispuesta para bloquear su golpe. Se enzarzaron en una danza mortal en la cual cada una ponía lo mejor de sí misma, en la cual cada una daba un paso perfecto y cuidadosamente medido, pues un mero fallo haría que su muerte fuera inminente.

- "Aunque las cosas vayan mal no somos estúpidas, siempre quedará algo al final, nunca seremos derrotadas"- Katane fue a dar una estocada pero la Paloma la paró y con un rápido movimiento que consistía en un giro, consiguió inmovilizar la lanza de su contraria en el suelo. Katane levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

- "No lo entiendes ¿verdad?"- Asiendo con más fuerza el palo de su lanza se liberó de la presión de La Mujer- "El objetivo no es como conseguir llegar hasta el final ni tampoco llegar a él, sino que vosotras lo contempléis"- Tal vez no hubiera entendido bien pero la verdad era que había captado la idea de a lo que se refería Katane- "A un enemigo no se le derrota por fuera, sino por dentro"- Hubo un momento de silencio, la calle quedó mortalmente callada, las nubes negras en ese rojizo cielo se movían con sumo sigilo. El cielo estaba adornado por un pilar de luz tan blanco y brillante que la palabra pureza se quedaba escasa para poder describirla. Después de lo que fue una eterna quietud se oyó un ruido, como el de un lamento de dolor, un leve quejido seguido de un grito ahogado.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

La humareda fue disipándose lentamente, el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo y de lo que quedaba del suelo de las plantas superiores. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que habían aterrizado dos plantas más abajo, donde en suelo impedía que cayeran más bajo. Entre los rescoldos se movió una figura, estaba tumbada de costado, levantó la cabeza y el polvo resbaló hasta caer al suelo. La mujer se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de los ojos, miró hacia delante intentando acomodar su vista, no vio nada. Se fue levantando lentamente del suelo hasta quedar sentada, con la cabeza gacha y aún aturdida por la potencia del golpe. La Niña se sentó en el suelo y echó una mirada a su alrededor. No muy lejos de donde estaba habían caído sus espadas, así que sin perder mucho más tiempo se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, pero sin previo aviso sintió una mano aferrándose sobre su brazo, apretándolo con mucha fuerza. La joven giró la cabeza para mirar lo que ya sospechaba y vio al hombre polvoriento, como ella, mirándola con sonrisa entre excitada y sádica. Se intentó soltar pero no pudo, el hombre la empujó al suelo y esta quedó tendida de nuevo sobre los rescoldos.

- "Dime ahora quien es el que irá al infierno antes"- El hombre portaba su espada en su mano derecha, la agarraba con fuerza pero con un movimiento de maestría hizo que la espada se clavara en el suelo. La Niña pudo ver un brillo extraño en la mirada de aquel monstruo. Pudo notar que las palabras que antes había dicho iban hacerse realidad, iba a corromper su alma. Avanzó hacia ella y sacó del cinto que colgaba de su cintura una daga, se puso de rodillas sobre ella, la cual intentó escapar. La cogió de un muslo y la detuvo. Con la otra mano la cogió del brazo y la empujó contra el suelo. Su rostro chocó contra el suelo. Le dio la vuelta, sujetó sus piernas con las suyas propias y sus brazos con su mano. La sonrió de nuevo.

- "Bastardo"- Murmuró la Paloma atrapada.

- "¡Oh! Una sierva de la pureza blasfemando"- Dijo con retorcida sonrisa. Con la daga en la mano fue pasándola por su rostro- "¿Qué es lo que debería hacer contigo?"- El hombre fue bajando por el cuello, resbalando el frío metal por su piel. Kyoju separó la daga de la Paloma y se lo llevó a la boca, donde lo sostuvo con sus dientes. Se llevó la mano a su espalda y en el cinto fue palpando hasta que dio con algo. Cogió uno de los brazos y lo llevó a un lado. Con la otra mano libre intentó alcanzar una de sus espadas que estaban no muy lejos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada más sintió algo tan doloroso que hizo ensanchar sus ojos en la agonía. Giró la cabeza hacia un lateral para ver como una estaca había sido clavada sobre la palma de su mano. Un grito desgarrador inundó el cuarto. El hombre cerró los ojos con una expresión de gozo en su faz. Cogió el otro brazo y lo llevó al otro lado para hacer lo mismo que hizo antes, la mujer no derramó ni una sola lágrima hasta que sintió ese otro trozo en la otra mano. Su segundo grito fue más contenido, pues una vez sentida la sensación pudo dominar su propio dolor.

- "¡Maldito...!"- Intentó decir entre ahogadas lágrimas.

- "Gracias"- Dijo Kyoju una vez que se quitó la daga de su boca. El hombre se sentó sobre las piernas de ella y la contempló desde ese lugar- "Pura y virgen, desconocedora del placer y del pecado como de la excitación de la agonía"- El hombre se agachó hacia delante con la daga en mano. Puso la daga sobre sus ropas y empezó a romperlas- "Solo de pensarlo me inunda la emoción"- El hombre dejó en jirones la ropa de la Niña, su cuerpo estaba ya apenas tapado. El dolor de sus heridas como de la humillación hicieron que sus rostro se pusiera rojo de ira e impotencia. Kyoju acercó su rostro sobre el cuerpo de la chica y empezó a lamerlo, sus ojos miraban la expresión de la Paloma- "El dulce sabor de la pureza"- Pasó su daga por su vientre e hizo un pequeño corte. La sorpresa hizo que la Paloma le mirara a la cara, él simplemente sonrió mientras volvió a sumergir su cara sobre ella, esta vez para lamer la herida que le hizo, para saborear la sangre que emanaba de ella. La joven solo supo cerrar los ojos, quizá por el dolor quizá por la repugnancia del contacto de su lengua sobre su piel. Diestramente fue pasando su daga desde el punto donde la había cortado hasta abajo, allí se paró y levantó su cabeza, un brillo negro se encendió en su mirada, un brillo que indicaba maldad en todo el sentido de la palabra- "Gozarás de la agonía, te convertiré en una sierva del pecado, jamás volverás a sonreír"

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

La batalla se predecía muy difícil, desde un principio sabía que esta guerra, comenzada tiempo atrás, volvería para perseguirlas y que algún día tendría que dejarlo todo para cumplir con el propósito que le había llevado hacia esa vida. El encapuchado era ágil incluso con esos ropajes puestos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que esas ropas no le dificultaban la movilidad sino que incluso le ayudaban.

Meiling jadeaba con fuerza, su frente perlada de sudor demostraba el cansancio que soportaban sus músculos. El encapuchado delante de ella quedó quieto. Meiling, que había sido despojada de una de sus armas estaba intentando por todos los medios poder recuperarla, pero en un momento dado de la lucha, su enemigo se había cernido sobre ella y la había despedazado en astillas, tan simple fue destruir ese arma para su misterioso adversario que Meiling quedó atónita.

- "¿Te rindes ya?"- Había preguntado con sonrisa socarrona. La Luchadora le miró con ojos amenazadores pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Lo que había presenciado era imposible. Las armas de las Palomas son esencia de ellas, son parte de su ser y por ello, a menos que sean ellas mismas, no se pueden destruir o eso era lo que pensaba hasta ahora. La destrucción de su arma hizo que Meiling notara como un vacío se empezaba a formar en su interior, uno pequeño que la había dejado ligeramente debilitada y por concluyente, algo vulnerable y en ligera desventaja a su vez.

- "No rías antes de tiempo, mientras me quede un solo soplo de vida seguiré luchando"- No supo como, no supo porqué pero sabía que su adversario se reía por su desgracia. En realidad el vacío que se había formado dentro de Meiling no fue por el hecho de la pérdida de su arma si no por algo indescifrable para ella, como si hubiera perdido algo realmente importante. Desde un tiempo a esta parte notaba como su alma se desgarraba en sollozos. Pero no cejaría en esta lucha, no se rendiría por nada, lo haría por el mundo, lo haría por su señor, lo haría por ella misma y por el futuro de su hijo.

- "¿Y por qué luchas Luchadora? ¿O debería llamarte Meiling en este mundo?"- Dijo mientras se movía hacia un lado, Meiling caminó hacia el mismo sentido, los dos daban vueltas mirándose con fijeza.

- "Lucho por mi misión, por el bien de la humanidad"- Dijo con confianza.

- "No escapes a la verdad, ya tenemos un pilar"- Dijo levantando un brazo y señalándole el lugar donde se alzaba la columna de luz- "Es solo cuestión de poco tiempo el que caigan los otros seis"- Meiling apretó los dientes con fuerza, a la vez que sus dedos se cerraban en un puño.

- "Solo es un contratiempo, al final venceremos porque..."

- "¿Por qué lo que hacéis es lo correcto? ¿Por qué vosotras traeréis la paz? Deja que me ría, esto ha sucedido simple y llanamente por vuestra culpa, todo hubiera transcurrido con normalidad sino os hubierais interpuesto en nuestro camino. Dime Meiling... ¿Por qué luchas en realidad? ¿A caso es por tu hijo?"- Por una extraña razón el pecho de la prima de Li se encogió, un sentimiento de ahogo la empezaba a invadir, un sentimiento que había reconocido como un gran dolor por la pérdida de algo querido y amado- "Lo has sentido ¿verdad? El llanto de un alma inocente en pena, los gritos de dolor de las almas atrapadas en la pared de fuego que forma la estrella. La voz desgarradora de tu hijo pidiendo ayuda"- El encapuchado empezó a reírse en sonoras carcajadas. El corazón de Meiling empezó a latir con fuerza y lentamente se hizo añicos. Su vida había desaparecido de repente y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

- "No puede ser..."- Dijo en un suspiro escapado.

- "Dime Meiling... ahora que te queda... ¿Tu marido? ¿Crees que después de todo esto sigue vivo? No lo puedes saber pues no está aquí y mientras esa barrera siga en pie no podrás sentir nada que provenga del exterior. Sin tu hijo, sin tu señor, sola y sin ya esperanza... dime Meiling ¿por qué luchas ya?"- La joven no podía escuchar lo que ese encapuchado le decía, su esperanza era su hijo, su tesoro, su aliento de vida, pero sin él... ¿qué le quedaba?.

- "No puede ser..."- El encapuchado caminó entorno a ella como un buitre por carroña. Meiling dejó escapar de entre sus dedos el arma y el encapuchado lo destruyó una vez que se hizo con él. Desarmada, sin esperanza, sin apoyo, desolada y sola, ya no era rival para ella.

- "Este es el destino que te habían deparado, ahora ya lo sabes"- La Luchadora seguía sin poder reaccionar- "Eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres la mejor guerrera, pero... los guerreros luchan por un motivo y cuando carecen de él su vida ya no tiene el más mínimo sentido"- El encapuchado se paró delante de ella y la cogió el rostro, miró en la profundidad de sus ojos rubí y en ella pudo ver un mar de soledad. Meiling miró a los ojos del desconocido y antes de que pudiera hacer nada notó como acercaba su rostro al suyo. Por un momento la Luchadora había vuelto de su letargo al descubrir algo en los ojos de su enemigo, pero ya fue demasiado tarde pues la oscuridad la invadió.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

El ser humano siempre ha sido un ser que evoluciona de sus errores, de sus fallos y de su propia naturaleza, huye de lo que realmente es y jamás acepta los designios del destino. El ser humano se equivoca, rectifica, pero jamás llega a aceptar totalmente todos sus errores. El mayor error que cometió Shaoran Li fue dejar escapar una vida, dejar escapar una vida que le hubiera hecho realmente feliz.

Caminando sin saber por donde o hacia donde, Shaoran buscaba a la pequeña de rasgos tan similares a los de Sakura, de mirada inteligente, muy despierta y sonrisa encantadora, una niña que era la viva imagen de su madre, pero con un cierto aire de madurez y un deje de oscura tristeza.

Su mente cavilaba, no sabía porque una y otra vez se sentía tan frustrado, no debería importarle el hecho de que Sakura hubiera tenido una hija, una niña que no era suya, no podía ser suya, era imposible. Sentía cierto sentimiento de celos y también de rabia porque ella hubiera rehecho su vida. Era absurdo lo que su corazón le decía pero no podía evitarlo. La ira y los celos le embargaban como nada lo había hecho en esta vida. No podía evitar sentirse traicionado y era algo totalmente absurdo. Ella, más que nadie, tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, ella más que nadie tenía que ser feliz. Había sido un cobarde y no había dicho a Sakura la verdad, que el día que había vuelto a Tokyo había sido para prepararlo todo y dejarlo ordenado antes de su boda, debía haberle contado que él estaba comprometido, que su encuentro con Sakura no había sido planeado, que el amor que sentía por ella era solo las cenizas de un amor infantil, aún así el amor que sentía por ella era real. Le era imposible explicarlo, amaba a su esposa, amaba a Sakura pero eran sentimientos distintos, muy distintos.

El chino llegó a un calle desértica, con el suelo cubierto de escombros de las casas que antes se erguían a sus lados. Caminó entre ellos sin rumbo alguno, buscando por todos lados el paradero de la chica, no la sentía y eso era preocupante. No la sentía a ella pero si sintió otra presencia.

- "Xiaolong deberías estar en casa de Tomoyo"- Shaoran se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su sobrino delante de él, con las cejas unidas en lo que quería parecerse a un ceño de irritación y furia y conteniendo una respiración agitada debido a la carrera que tuvo que haber dado para llegar hasta él.

- "Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme tío"- El joven se acercó a él.

- "¿Cuándo decidiste salir de la casa? Porque no te he sentido hasta hace poco"- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- "Después de que la señorita Starlight volviera"- Shaoran descruzó los brazos y le miró con algo que podía ser sorpresa e intriga.

- "¿Volvió?"- Preguntó esperanzado al saber que aún vivía pero enseguida apartó ese sentimiento y se arrodilló delante de él, notó algo raro en su sobrino- "¿Y Tiang?"- El hombre le cogió de los hombros a su sobrino- "Contesta Xiaolong, ¿y Tiang?"- El niño negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras de la nada surgieron unas lágrimas, muy pocas, pero era visiblemente unas lágrimas.

- "La señorita... dijo... que al... algún día lo... lo volveríamos a ver"- Shaoran apretó sus dedos sobre los hombros del chico y cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre sus hombros- "¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto?"- Preguntó con el llanto pegado a su garganta, no podía llorar libremente, le costaba demasiado, pero lo sentía ahí en su garganta, ahogándolo desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

- "No lo sé Xiaolong... no lo sé"- Shaoran no podía creérselo aún. ¿Su sobrino muerto? Había visto crecer a Tiang, era muy pequeño para haber muerto, le parecía demasiado irreal como para que fuera cierto, debía ser mentira, esto no era verdad, estaba viviendo algo que no era real. Eso era lo que quería pensar, pero la realidad era diferente y las cosas eran como las veía y oía.

- "La señorita Starlight se marchó inmediatamente cuando descubrió que Aika había desaparecido"- Dijo el chico apartando esa expresión triste y de profundo pesar. Shaoran iba a preguntarle algo pero su sobrino le interrumpió. Los ojos de chico se ensancharon al ver a algo o alguien detrás de él- "¿Tía Meiling?"- Shaoran se dio la vuelta y vio ante él un ángel, un ángel que tenía el rostro de su prima. La joven estaba malherida, su cuerpo estaba repleto de magulladuras de golpes y diversos cortes, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el cuerpo que portaba en sus brazos. Era alguien encapuchado, su capa y capucha oscuras cubrían su cuerpo y su rostro. El rostro de Meiling era inexpresivo, sus ojos parecían nublados por una cortina que impedía ver sus emociones, algo muy raro pues su prima no era buena ocultando sus sentimientos. Meiling avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a cierta distancia de ellos y dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, a un lado.

- "Meiling..."- La joven avanzó hacia ellos y cuando se acercó a Li le miró a los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en la curvatura que unía el cuello y el hombro.

- "Xiaolang..."- Al joven le extrañó el gesto de Meiling, pero pensaba que su prima estaba llorando, seguramente ya lo sabría. El hombre la abrazó y le acarició el pelo en gesto de consuelo.

- "Siento mucho lo de Tiang"- Dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas le salían las palabras, debía ser muy difícil. Meiling no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieta. Syaolong se quedó mirando, no sabía porque pero había algo que no encajaba en esa escena.

- "Tía Meiling..."- La Luchadora levantó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando Syaolong lo vio. Meiling giró su rostro hacia el de su primo y le sujetó la cara. Shaoran quedó sorprendido pero cuando vio esa mirada en su prima no supo como pero no podía moverse. Syaolong corrió hacia ellos y empujó a su tía, rompiendo el extraño embeleso al cual había sometido a Li- "Tú no eres la tía Meiling"- Dijo el chico con las ojos entrecerrados.

- "¿Meiling?"- Preguntó el hombre aún intentando descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

- "Xiaolang"- La mirada de la mujer que tenía ante sí no pertenecía a la de su prima. La mujer se irguió y mostró una amplia sonrisa malévola.

- "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Meiling?"- La mujer se cruzó de brazos y le siguió sonriendo.

- "Me tienes delante Xiaolang, soy tú prima Meiling"- Era imposible si no fuera porque no encontraba otra explicación.

- "No puede ser"- Dijo sin encontrar palabras a tal locura.

- "Soy Meiling, o al menos en parte"- Dijo descruzando los brazos- "Este es su cuerpo, de eso no hay duda, y su alma sigue dentro de él, claro que... la que ahora controla sus movimientos y pensamientos soy yo"- La mujer le siguió sonriendo- "Aunque ya nos conocemos"- Shaoran no entendía que quiso decir con esto último.

- "Entonces mi tía sigue viva"- Intervino Syaolong con ira- "Sois... sois..."- La rabia consumía al chico, sin saber que palabras emplear.

- "¿Somos despreciables? ¿Quizá inhumanos?"- Dijo con una sonrisa sardónica- "Pequeño, no te equivoques, esta situación es sola y meramente una transición a algo mejor, a un mundo ideal que todos podrán disfrutar, un mundo donde ya no habrá penas, donde el dolor dejará de existir, la creación de un mundo perfecto"- Dijo con todo el convencimiento del mundo en sus palabras.

- "¿Y vais a conseguir ese tan 'magnifico mundo' sembrando la muerte halla donde vayáis? Destruir para luego crear? ¿Es esa la forma que tenéis de crear ese mundo que tanto idealizas?"- Exigió saber Shaoran indignado por la falta de consideración por las vidas humanas perdidas en esta batalla.

- "No lo comprendéis, al igual que ellas"- Dijo alzando los brazos y señalando esa columna luminosa que atravesaba el cielo- "No comprendéis la creación del universo, no entendéis que para llegar a la perfección antes hay que pasar por el caos y la destrucción, no se puede crear algo sin antes destruirlo, no podemos cimentar nuestro nuevo mundo sin antes borrar el anterior"- Dijo con los brazos alzados en forma de uve.

- "Eso es absurdo"- Dijo Syaolong.

- "¿Cómo crees que se formó la tierra, la galaxia, el universo? Se creo a partir de un caos, un caos primordial y esencial que desató el poder necesario para crear este mundo en el que vivís, así es como el gran señor creó la tierra, a partir de la destrucción. Le alabáis como si de un gran ser se tratara, pero no es más que un cobarde, alguien que no supo comprender que este mundo ha llegado a su fin para dar paso a uno mejor"- Meiling les dio la espalda y contempló con sus ojos la gran columna del cielo.

- "Lo que dices no tiene sentido, ¿destruirlo todo para crear un mundo mejor? ¿Es eso lo que buscáis? ¿Es eso lo que queréis hacer?"- Preguntó dando un paso adelante.

- "Caímos del cielo tras una dura lucha, nosotros queríamos la renovación, ellas la esperanza, la fe. Al no poder crear nuestro mundo caímos del cielo al infierno, juzgados por nuestros pensamientos impuros y por la traición para con nuestro deber de protectores de los pilares. En cambio, nuestro señor Lucifer supo como adquirir la fuerza necesaria del inframundo y nos convertimos en Ángeles Caídos, ahora tenemos poder, tenemos fuerza y por fin alcanzaremos nuestra meta"- Se dio la vuelta mirándoles- "Pero... vosotros y ellas... no lo comprendéis... no podéis entender que la vida está marcada por el caos y después el renacer, una persona no llega a ser fuerte hasta que no sufre. Nosotros crearemos un mundo mejor, con nuevas vidas, con unos seres que la vivan en armonía y perfección. Solo necesitamos los pilares y sus guardianas"

- "Todo eso es solamente una locura, no podéis matar a todo ser viviente por esa razón, ¿matar todas esas personas para crear otras? ¿Acaso no tenéis conciencia?"- Dijo a la persona que poseía el cuerpo de su prima.

- "Todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de la vida, todo lo que hacemos y todo lo que hemos hecho"- La mujer quedó con la mirada fija en los ojos de Li, los invadió y sin que él supiera por qué, sintió que en sus palabras había un mensaje, no sabía cual era, pero estaba seguro que había algo en su tono de voz, en su mirada, algo que le incitaba a sentirse interesado por algo que ocultaban esas palabras.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si fuera de plomo, no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo. La cabeza le pesaba endemoniadamente y no podía abrir los ojos porque los sentía muy pesados, era como si sus párpados se hubieran convertido de un duro metal que no podía mover, aunque sin saber como, finalmente, pudo abrir los ojos para contemplar un cielo rojo de nubes negras como el carbón, giró la cabeza hacia un lado pero no pudo ver nada excepto escombros. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿y cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacia, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando repentinamente recordó algo, se sentó con rapidez y un súbito mareo la invadió, se cogió la cabeza con fuerza y apretó los ojos para poder concentrarse y que el dolor se mitigara. Al cabo de un par de minutos todo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor y pudo abrir los ojos para fijarse en el lugar donde se hallaba. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si debía quedarse allí o caminar hacia algún lugar. Su mirada recorrió todos los rincones y algo llamó la atención de la pequeña. Su mirada se posó en una placa delante de ella. La joven se levantó del suelo, a duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie, pero cuando pudo se dirigió a la placa y cuando estuvo de frente a ella se agachó y se arrodilló para darla la vuelta. Allí, en esa placa pudo leer el nombre de una calle y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, miró a todos sus lados frenéticamente, la placa se cayó al suelo y empezó a correr a su alrededor. Corría como si buscara algo, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, corría mientras la angustia la ahogaba. De repente reconoció algo y se dirigió hacia ese objeto cuando lo alcanzó, lo cogió con delicadeza y finalmente supo que sus temores no eran infundados, levantó lentamente la mirada y ante ella pudo ver una casa derruida, se acercó a ella con paso pesado y descuidado, se tropezó un par de veces. Caminó hasta que sus ojos captaron algo, algo que hizo que sus piernas temblaran, lo que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo y cuando por fin pudo discernir lo que era dio un par de pasos atrás, se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, miró a su lado y sus ojos se ensancharon, como si el suelo quemara se apartó y de un salto se dirigió a otro lado.

Desesperada, aterrada, horrorizada salió de ese lugar corriendo. Sus piernas corrían lo más deprisa que podían hasta que llegado a un punto ya no pudo más, apenas se había alejado unas cuantas calles cuando entró en otra que también conocía, se llevó las manos a la boca y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, negaba con la cabeza, como si con ello pudiera negar la realidad que le mostraban sus ojos. Dio media vuelta pero ante ella apareció algo que volvió el color de su rostro lívido. Dio un paso tembloroso hacia atrás y sintió algo a su espalda, con un temor que invadía su cuerpo giró su cabeza con lentitud y allí halló lo que sospechaba. Se alejó a un lado y vio como inevitablemente se acercaban a ella.

- "¡Alejaos de mí!"- Dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos- "Esto no es real, vosotros no sois reales, debe ser una de vuestras bromas ¿verdad?"- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

- "¿Qué te pasa Aika?"- Preguntó una de las personas que se acercaban a Aika, pero que en realidad no eran personas sino imágenes de personas, ya que sus cuerpos eran semitransparentes, como los de un...

- "Fantasma"- Dijo alejándose todavía más de ellos- "So...soc... socorro"- Dijo en un hilo de voz- "Por favor... ¡Qué alguien me ayude!"- Gritaba ahora desesperada- "¡Mamá!"- Chillaba aterrorizada- "¡Mamá!"- Repitió de nuevo.

- "No vendrá Aika"- Dijo uno de esos fantasmas que eran imágenes de sus compañeros de clase.

- "Ya no te quiere, Aika"- Dijo Hana Yamazaki, la niña a la que llaman Yan, la gemela de Sana, la que se parecía tanto a Chiharu intentando evitar que su hermana contara mentiras.

- "Te ha abandona Aika"- Dijo ahora Sasa Terada, ese niño tan apacible y con quien tan bien se llevaba.

- "No"- Dijo con miedo en su voz- "Me estáis mintiendo"- Dijo ahora tapándose las orejas para no oírles.

- "Ahora está con la persona que verdaderamente ama. Tú solo eres un recuerdo hasta que pudiera volver con él. Tú solo eras una mera sustituta, alguien a la que pudiera abandonar después"- Dijo Isawa Teramatsu, el chico de gafas que siempre estaba leyendo historias de dragones y mundos de fantasía.

- "No, no, no..."- Decía negando con la cabeza.

- "Pero no debes culpar a tu madre Aika"- La niña levantó la cabeza y vio ante ella a su mejor amiga, a Lily, parecía como los demás, pero tenía esa sonrisa tan cálida y era su mejor amiga.

- "Lily"- La niña se quiso acercar a ella pero su mano traspasó la de su amiga- "¿Lily?"

- "Aika, hay algo siempre me dijiste, un deseo que siempre habías querido formular, algo muy dentro de ti que temía decir ese deseo en alto. Ahora puedes hacerlo realidad, puedes recuperar a tu madre, puedes romper ese hechizo que sume a tu madre bajo el control de ese hombre, tienes ese poder, puedes hacer que tu madre vuelva a quererte a ti y solamente a ti"- La niña cayó de bruces al suelo, con cada pierna a un lado y la mirada perdida en los ojos de su amiga- "No temas Aika... cumple tu deseo... ahora tienes el poder... el poder de cumplir todos tus deseos... tienes el poder de descubrir como se cumplen los deseos, en tus manos tienes el poder de conocer todos los secretos, úsalo y no temas... Sabes que hacer, sabes como hacerlo y sabes cual será el propósito de todo. Así que... no temas"- Su amiga estiró su mano hacia ella y esta la cogió, una luz cegadora invadió esa zona y la niña desapareció, una vez más. En una esquina de esa calle se movió una sombra. Alguien apoyado en una pared, milagrosamente de pie, se apartó de ella y echó una mirada al lugar donde estaban esos fantasmas. Todos lo miraron y este con solo un chasquido de sus dedos los hizo desaparecer, quedaba un fantasma, el de Lily, la miró detenidamente y a la vez que sus labios se movían, los labios de la niña lo hacían también.

- "Ahora ya eres mías"- Y tras dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios hizo desaparecer a esa última sombra, creada con su poder.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

Las dos estaban una muy cerca de la otra, sus caras a meros centímetros y sus respiraciones eran rápidas y veloces. Las dos se miraron a los ojos y solo una de ellas sonrió, alejó su cuerpo del de ella y cogió su lanza desde el borde, con un fuerte impulso movió la lanza hacia el frente y la hoja afilada de esta la atravesó por completo, hiriéndola de forma mortal. La Paloma miró a su verdugo y solo supo responder su sonrisa con otra.

- "Aquí es donde acaba todo para ti, Mujer"- Con otro diestro movimiento, veloz y sigiloso sacó el filo de las entrañas de la Paloma y esta cayó de rodillas, mientras que a su vez, emanaba un río de sangre de la herida. Se tocó la herida y palpó la sangre que salía de ella. Con los dedos ensangrentados volvió a sonreír y levantó la cabeza.

- "Jamás pensé que terminaría así"- Dijo mientras una suave risa decoraba sus labios.

- "En cambio yo no veía el momento de cumplir este sueño"- La Paloma empezó a sentirse débil hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo. Katane se acercó a ella y se acercó al cuerpo, acercó su mano a su cuello y buscó el lugar donde pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

- "¿Sigue viva?"- Alguien detrás de Katane se acercó a ella y esta se levantó y se giró ante la intrusión del recién llegado.

- "¡Ah! Eres tú, ahora mismo os iba a avisar que tenemos otra Paloma"- Dijo como una gatita melosa a su amo. Se acercó a él y le puso ojos tiernos- "Es toda vuestra"- Dijo con una reverencia.

- "Me complace tu victoria Katane"- La mujer se sintió muy contenta y no le importó mostrar la sonrisa en sus labios. El ángel de negras alas le indicó que se acercara a él y esta lo hizo sumisamente. El Ángel Caído, líder de todos ellos, Lucifer, se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la barbilla de esta- "¿Me amas Katane?"- La susurró.

- "Claro que os amo"- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, más bien de lobo que de dulce enamorada.

- "¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?"- Preguntó con un tono suave e hipnotizador.

- "Cualquier cosa que me pidáis"- Reafirmó con seguridad.

- "Eso está bien... muy bien"- El ángel negro bajó su rostro hasta tocar con sus labios los de ella. La joven lo recibió con toda la disposición del mundo. Cuando los dos separaron sus labios el hombre sonrió con suma satisfacción. Lo que no percató Katane era que la sonrisa de un hijo de la oscuridad no es buena señal. En el momento que ella le dio la espalda para acercarse a la Paloma fue traicionada. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su mirada voló hasta su pecho, donde vio como una espada lo atravesaba a él y a su corazón, si es que acaso tenía. Notó como el cuerpo de él se pegaba al suyo desde su espalda y como este bajaba su cabeza sobre su cuello, notó como su piel se quemaba al contacto de su lengua cuando esta recorrió su cuello hasta su oreja- "Siempre supiste como complacerme"- Se separó de ella y arrancó la espada, lo que hizo brotar la sangre de la herida. Katane cayó al suelo y allí se formó un charco de sangre. El asesino sacó una especie de pluma y tras unas palabras, una fuerza envolvió el cuerpo de Katane, que la convirtió en polvo, un polvo brillante que se introdujo en el colgante. Ahora que ya se había ocupado de ella se dirigió a la Paloma que yacía sobre el suelo, con respiración débil pero aún viva- "Para tu desgracia..."- El hombre levantó su mano y con ello hizo que el cuerpo se elevase hasta quedar de forma vertical ante él- "... Aún no es la hora de tu muerte"- El ángel negro, con tan solo una mirada obtuvo el arma que ahora estaba abandonada en el suelo, la atrajo hacia sí y con su poder la volvió a convertir en lo que antes era, un simple pendiente. El objeto flotó hacia su palma abierta y flotando sobre esta, sin ni siquiera rozar la piel del ángel negro empezó a recitar unas palabras- "Aparece ante mí"- De repente una luz salida del suelo salió disparada hacia el cielo, atravesando las nubes negras y el cielo rojo. Lentamente la luz blanca empezó a ensancharse hasta formar una columna de gran base redonda. La luz engulló el cuerpo del Ángel Caído y la Paloma. Antes de que la luz les envolviera la sonrisa del ángel fue oscura y satisfactoria.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

Sakura que estaba volando sin dirección ni rumbo se detuvo en pleno aire cuando notó algo, inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y lo que vio ante ella fue una segunda columna de luz en el cielo. Su rostro no podía mostrar más desconcierto, sorpresa y dolor. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía y notó como un gran vacío empezaba a formarse dentro de ella, un sentimiento de pérdida y como algo que no supo descifrar empezaba a invadirla. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, para despedirse.

- "Samantha..."- Un gemido ahogado se escapó de sus labios y una gota resbaló por su rostro. Ya eran dos, solo quedaban cinco y el tiempo apremiaba. Ahora solo quedaba una esperanza, una esperanza pérdida, literalmente. La joven volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero algo hizo que su atención se desviara, miró abajo, donde las derruidas calles adornaban el paisaje de la ciudad. Giró de un lado a otro pero no pudo localizar de donde procedía esa sensación que la había invadido. Fue una sensación conocida, que no había olvidado, después de siglos no podía olvidarlo. Se entretuvo un minuto más buscando ese algo que la había desconcentrado de su objetivo, cuando en una calle, que apenas se mantenía en pie, vio una sombra moverse y correr. Sin dudarlo bajó volando hacia el lugar y persiguió esa sombra.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño'

Syaolong y Shaoran permanecieron quietos intentando saber que haría su oponente cuando una luz atravesó el cielo, los tres fijaron sus miradas en el cielo cuando vieron que era otra columna de luz blanca, como la anterior y que como antes, algo subía por ella hasta llegar a la mitad de esta.

- "Las presas van cayendo una por una"- Dijo la que era ahora Meiling, los dos volvieron sus miradas hacia la mujer y esta sonrió con malicia.

- "Todas estas batallas, estas luchas, estas muertes, ¿todo para qué?"- Gritó el niño sin encontrar aún el maldito sentido a todos esos sacrificios.

- "Me he cansado de tanta tontería"- Meiling alzó los brazos y cuando los bajó de golpe aparecieron dos abanicos. Los sujetó con fuerza mientras sonreía de nuevo y con la rapidez de un rayo se dirigió al ataque. Tío y sobrino no dudaron en lo que debían hacer e inmediatamente invocaron sus espadas. Shaoran paró el golpe de uno de los abanicos y empujó con su espada hasta que hizo retroceder a la mujer, esta no dudaba, no se detenía a pensar, simplemente volvía a atacar cuando él repelía sus ataques. Syaolong aprovechaba cada momento que veía oportuno para introducirse en la batalla y atacar a la mujer. Tras unos minutos de lucha los tres se enzarzaron en una batalla en la que solo se sabría el final cuando uno de los tres parara y el otro le atacara sin piedad. En cambio Meiling era muy rápida y aparentemente no parecía cansarse nunca- "Rendíos, conozco demasiado bien vuestros movimientos como para que me podáis vencer"- Y estaba en lo cierto, Meiling, que había entrenado desde niña junto a Shaoran, conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, en el caso de Syaolong, la mujer había visto como entrenaba con su hijo, Tiang, incluso algunos de esos movimientos se los había enseñado ella misma.

- "El que no se esfuerza nada consigue"- Dijo el niño en el momento que decidió actuar con más decisión, saltó sobre su tía con las dos manos sobre la empuñadura de la espada, toda su fuerza y con un gran impulso hizo este ataque, algo demasiado arriesgado e inútil.

- "¡Espera Xiaolong! ¡Detente!"- La mujer pudo zafarse de Shaoran un momento, justo el indicado para introducir el abanico en el cinto y dejar una mano libre, mientras que con la otra contuvo el ataque del chico. La mano libre la mantuvo rígida, con la palma abierta, tomó impulso y lanzó su mano hacia el cuerpo del niño. Syaolong recibió el golpe sin previo aviso y aunque no podía creerlo, el golpe le envió un par de metros a su espalda cayendo al suelo y rodando aún por él, por la tamaña fuerza del golpe- "¡Xiaolong!"- Shaoran quiso ir hacia su sobrino pero l mujer recuperó enseguida su otro abanico y se dispuso a atacarle de nuevo.

- "Cuida de ti o perderás la vida antes que el niño"- Le dijo mientras volvía a asestarle una ronda de golpes. Shaoran interceptó cada golpe cada vez con más dificultad pues el cansancio empezaba a introducirse en los músculos de su cuerpo. Paraba cada golpe y en cada oportunidad intentaba mirar el cuerpo quieto del suelo, vio que el pecho aún se alzaba y descendía, síntoma de que aún respiraba. El niño, debido a la caída y el golpe contra el suelo tenía múltiples hematomas y rasguños, cortes y tal vez alguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera rota. Shaoran no tuvo otra opción que utilizar uno de sus ofudas y sacó uno de los papeles amarillos con letras chinas escritas en él e invocó uno de los elementos de la naturaleza.

- "¡Lei Di Zhao Lai! **[1]**"- Unos rayos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Meiling y esta cayó al suelo apoyando una rodilla.

- "Maldito"- Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados. Shaoran vi que tenía una oportunidad si volvía a invocar a su elemento pero esta vez no acertó y la mujer esquivó el ataque, pero se veía que estaba cansada, quizá si la debilitara podría tener un momento para atacarle y después... y después... ¿qué haría? ¿Matar a su prima? Sin saber porqué un repentino nerviosismo empezó a invadirle, aunque la venciera ¿qué haría después? ¿Matarla? no sabía como sacar ese ser dentro del cuerpo de su prima, tampoco sabía si aún su prima seguí viviendo dentro del cuerpo, pero... siempre cabía la posibilidad. La mujer vio la mirada dubitativa de Shaoran y supo enseguida que el hombre había descubierto la traba que desde un principio había estado allí y con la que contaba como un as bien guardado- "Veo que tienes dudas..."- La mujer caminó a un lado y Shaoran la siguió con la mirada.

- "No tengo ninguna duda"- Dijo más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que a la mujer que tenía delante.

- "¿De veras?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus labios- "¿Acaso no acabas de percatarte de que eres incapaz de matar a tu prima?"- La mujer le miró a los ojos y este por instinto dio un paso atrás, tragó saliva y la miró con decisión.

- "No seas cobarde y sal de ese cuerpo, enfréntate a mí, cara a cara"- Dijo al ser que invadía el cuerpo de su prima.

- "Te contaré un historia muy bonita"- Dijo parándose en seco- "Había una vez un ángel tan bello y hermoso que ni la belleza de las plantas, de los animales, del alba o las estrellas podía eclipsarla. Un día nació un ser más bello que ese ángel, más perfecto tanto en apariencia como en alma, un alma pura y casta que en comparación a la suya no era nada. Ese ser, recién llegado al mundo no nació solo, nació con un compañero, un ser igual de hermoso que el de su compañera, pero todo cambió para el recién llegado en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que el poder que poseía podía dar más de lo que ya tenía. El ángel que fue eclipsado por estos dos nuevos seres se sintió profundamente atraído por él y cuando este se reveló ante el señor que lo creó no dudó en seguirle, en arrastrarse para estar junto a él. Un ser hermoso y ambicioso, fuerte e inteligente, alguien poderoso como ningún otro"- El rostro de Meiling empezó a oscurecerse- "Pero... durante la batalla el ángel resultó herido y su cuerpo débil, desapareció. El ser que la guió a esta batalla, con su gran poder pudo retener su alma y meterla en otro cuerpo, pudiendo así tener un vida eterna junto a él"- Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes- "Cuerpo tras cuerpo, vida tras vida fue cambiando y creciendo hasta hacerse más fuerte, todo por el ser que tan benévolo fue con ella. Ese ser magnífico que tanto adoraba"- Shaoran sintió una profunda pena por ese alma que invadía el cuerpo de Meiling- "Como puedes imaginar... sin cuerpo no podría enfrentarme contra ti, así que o me matas o mueres"- Dijo volviendo al ataque sin dar aviso de sus intenciones. Shaoran sacó otro ofuda y esta vez invocó al viento. No tenía opción, era matar o morir como bien había dicho ella.

Muy a pesar de Shaoran, tenía que actuar, no podía mostrarse pasivo ante los ataques de la mujer, por mucho que estuviera poseyendo el cuerpo de Meiling. Él era de las personas que tenían por ley no sacrificar a nadie, aunque con ello salvara la vida de otras muchas personas, o eso es lo que él pensaba hasta ahora. Una vez llegada la realidad uno no puede escapar a sus tentáculos, uno no puede jugarse el todo solo por una persona, por mucho que la quisiera o la apreciara, por muy familiar suyo que fuera, la situación no podía tomarse a la ligera y las cosas no saldrían bien, fuera cual fuese su opinión y cual fuere la actuación en base a esa opinión siempre habría una repercusión, de la magnitud que fuese, grande o pequeña, siempre habría algo que podía salir mal y que seguramente saldría mal pues no se puede alcanzar los objetivos propuestos sin que algo se tuerza por el camino.

La elección a tomar no era sencilla, un dilema que siempre aparece, que siempre está ahí, ¿sacrificarías a alguien cercano a ti por el bien de los demás? Un dilema que aunque muchos piensen que no es frecuente es sin duda uno de las cruzadas más difíciles y antiguas a las que se enfrenta el ser humano.

Shaoran estaba decidido, había sido criado y educado por el bien de los demás, por el bien de su familia, por el bien de las personas que dependían de él. A lo largo de su vida había sacrificado grandes cosas, como su propia felicidad, su propia dicha. Y lo que una vez aprendes, más tarde lo realizas. Con la invocación del viento consiguió que la mujer quedara encerrada en un torbellino de aire, tan poderoso que le era difícil moverse. Shaoran aprovechó para correr hacia su sobrino y asegurarse de su estado. El niño aparentaba un estado muy grave, pero cuando Shaoran le movió para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda el chico abrió los ojos.

- "Tío Li..."- Pudo pronunciar el pequeño a duras penas.

- "No hables Syaolong"- El hombre cogió el cuerpo del niño y fue a un lugar apartado y aparentemente más seguro. Durante todo momento estuvo mirando a la mujer dentro del remolino de aire y en apariencia parecía bastante ocupada, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar las dudas de Shaoran. Cuando dejó el cuerpo y se dio la vuelta vio que la mujer se había liberado de su ataque y que ahora se dirigía hacia él. El hombre corrió a toda velocidad hacia un lado y metió la mano para sacar otro ofuda- "¡Shui Long Zhao Lai!"- Un gran dragón de agua se formó a partir del ofuda y se dirigió poderoso hacia su contrincante, la mujer fue esquivando cada lanza de agua que el dragón lanzaba y pronto llegó hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran.

- "Con esos patéticos ataques no podrás derrotarme"- La mujer, con los dos abanicos, uno en cada mano, los desplegó y empezó a moverlos con una velocidad asombrosa, asestando golpes de un lado a otro. Shaoran llamó al dragón de vuelta y con su espada fue repeliendo los ataques de la mujer que tenia ante sí y a la cual no reconocía como su prima- "Renuncia a toda esta locura, ya no os queda nada, ya no tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros"- Dijo una risa en sus labios.

- "¿Quién eres tú para dictaminar como acabará esto? Mientras halla solo uno de nosotros convida nada ha acabado"- Dijo Shaoran cuando percibió un ataque lateral antes de que ella lo efectuara. no le era fácil adivinar sus movimientos, pero más difícil era atacarla pues conocía su técnica de lucha.

- "Sois todos muy ingenuos, dime... ¿crees que todo ha sido pura casualidad?"- Shaoran se quedó con los ojos fijos en los de ella, había algo que no lograba entender desde hacia rato, algo que ella quería decirle pero que el no lograba entender por completo- "El ataque fue planeado con cuidado. Esperamos el día de la Luna de Muerte, creamos la estrella como un jaula para que no pudierais escapar y esperamos a que os separarais. La pequeña niña que murió en la casa, el niño de esta mujer que ahora poseo. Todo minuciosamente planeado"- Dijo sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento en su voz. Shaoran dio un salto hacia un lado y esquivó otro ataque. En un momento que vio oportuno la atacó con otra ofuda, ahora invocando el fuego. Ella dio un gran salto hacia detrás e inmediatamente Shaoran corrió a embestirla con la espada. Plegó de nuevo los abanicos y amortiguó el ataque. Sin que se dieran cuenta lentamente estaban llegando hacia algo abandonado en el suelo. Era lo que portaba Meiling en brazos cuando llegó. Shaoran vio que su prima empezaba a agotarse y que respiraba cada vez a mayor velocidad.

- "Aunque todo haya sido planeado, nada en esta vida sale de manera perfecta"- Shaoran asestó múltiples golpes sin que llegaran a tocarla pero el esfuerzo de defenderse la empieza a agotar. Finalmente vio que empezaba a cometer fallos y que su agilidad inicial iba disminuyendo. En un momento oportuno vio que había un flanco mal protegido y siguiendo con sus ataques pudo distraerla de ese flanco débil y sin que ella lo viera venir este consiguió herirla en un brazo. Dio un traspies y volvió a recomponerse en seguida sin darle importancia el rasguño recién causado.

- "Pura suerte"- La mujer tomó la iniciativa esta vez y empezó a atacarle, con más furia si puede ser. La lucha era dura, era determinante para el futuro y también era dolorosa, por sabor amargo que ya saboreaba Shaoran, porque fuera cual fuera el final, sería desastroso. Los ataques de uno y otro fueron incesantes, ninguno se dio un respiro, cuando uno dejaba de atacar el otro aprovechaba y comenzaba su ofensiva. Siguió así la lucha durante largo tiempo, pero las luchas no son eternas y todo llega a un final. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo predijera, la lucha tocaba a su fin.

- "¡Shui Long Zhao Lai!**[2]**"- Se oyó decir lejos de allí.

El ángel se dio media vuelta para ver que un dragón de agua se acercaba y la envolvía. Shaoran miró hacia un lado y vio como su sobrino, tumbado en el suelo sujetaba una ofuda en la mano y se concentraba con los ojos cerrados. Li vio la oportunidad dada y se dirigió hacia ella para asestarle el golpe de gracia, apretó con fuerza su espada y sin pensarlo más veces la clavó en el cuerpo de la mujer, que se encontraba lidiando con los tentáculos de agua. Cuando pudo ver a Shaoran Li ya era demasiado tarde para parar el golpe. La espada la traspasó y solo entonces el agua desapareció.

La mujer levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Shaoran Li. Miró hacia abajo y vio como la espada la atravesaba, no dijo nada, no exclamó nada, volvió a levantar la vista y lentamente se separó de la espada, cuando salió la punta del arma de su cuerpo, la sangre brotó sin compasión alguna. Se llevó la mano a la herida y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

- "Entonces este es el final"- Dijo riéndose con una estruendosa carcajada. Shaoran le miró con extrañeza, no aparentaba estar preocupada ni lamentaba el final que la esperaba.

- "Así es... esto ya ha acabado para ti"- La mujer dio un par de pasos más antes de derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas. Seguía riendo como una desquiciada.

- "Sí, ha acabado"- Y el cuerpo cayó sobre el otro que estaba en el suelo, envuelto en ropajes oscuros.

Shaoran quedó paralizado, quedó quieto ante la perplejidad de lo que acababa de acontecer. La mano le temblaba de manera inesperada y su rostro no mostraba emoción, sus ojos mostraban un extraño asombro y una lágrima, esquiva y escurridiza, caía, reflejando el intenso dolor que sentía por haber quitado la vida de una de las personas a las que más quería y apreciaba. Habían pasado toda una vida juntos, una inolvidable infancia y una madurez de compañerismo y gran amistad que de un solo golpe había terminado. Y no de un solo golpe cualquiera, sino de un golpe propiciado por sus propias manos. Su mano se cerró en un puño para intentar recuperar el temple y la fuerza que aún necesitaba, no podía desmoronarse ahora, lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía sentir arrepentimiento, debía ser fuerte, por él y por todos los demás. Shaoran permaneció quieto durante un momento mirando el cuerpo inmóvil delante de él hasta que recuperó consciencia de que aún había otra persona que le necesitaba.

Se llevó los dedos a los ojos y la lágrima desapareció, como si no hubiera existido nunca. Se dio la vuelta y vio el cuerpo del chico en el suelo. Estaba tumbado y evidentemente agotado, pues era solo un niño y esta batalla le venía demasiado grande. Aún era muy joven para enfrentar esta clase de batalla y aún era demasiado joven para morir. Se acercó a su sobrino y vio que a duras penas permanecía consciente.

- "Xiaolong, ¿estás bien?"- Le preguntó a su lado. No se arriesgó a tocarle por si había alguna fractura en su cuerpo y con el movimiento pudiera causarle más dolor del que ya sufría.

- "Estoy vivo"- Esas palabras le dolieron a Shaoran, un niño de su edad no debería de hablar de esa forma, como si fuera una persona que hubiera esperado morir, como un adulto, lo cual evidentemente no era.

- "Eso ya lo veo. ¿Alguna fractura grave?"- El chico intentó incorporarse pero los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían tanto que le fue imposible, solo pudo tumbarse boca arriba. El golpe que se había dado había sido demasiado dura para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

- "Creo que un hombro dislocado por culpa de la caída, fracturas leves y no creo que tenga nada más grave"- Una de las cosas que se enseñaba a un luchador no eran solo las técnicas de lucha, sino también la gravedad de las heridas y la forma de evitarlas o curarlas.

- "Es algo bastante sorprendente para la caída que has tenido. Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a la mansión de Hiragizawa"- Dijo acercándose al chico y haciendo ademán de levantarle. El chico puso una mueca en su rostro, la clase de mueca que pone un niño cuando tiene una rabieta. Shaoran le alzó una ceja en modo de reprimenda. Su pequeño sobrino era muy orgulloso y odiaba que le trataran como a un niño pequeño. El chico murmuró algo y soltó un bufido dejándose cargar por su tío. Cuando Shaoran se dio la vuelta se encontró con un par de personas que no había notado llegar. A una de ellas le mostró una mirada seria.

- "Veo que has tenido problemas"- Dijo acercándose a los dos chinos.

- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó la otra persona con un semblante que no era habitual en él. La pérdida de su hija había hecho que Eriol hubiera adquirido de golpe 10 años más, mostrándole mayor de lo que realmente era.

- "Algo se había apoderado del cuerpo de Meiling, no tuve otra alternativa"- Dijo apartando la mirada de esos dos pares de ojos.

- "Lo siento"- Dijo Touya. Shaoran levantó la cabeza con atónita sorpresa y vio en el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto la misma mirada que Eriol, una mirada de profunda tristeza, la mirada que adquieres cuando pierdes algo de gran valor, algo de mucha importancia.

- "Será mejor que llevemos a tu sobrino a la casa, aquí y en ese estado corre mucho peligro"- Dijo Eriol haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

- "Es más... ¿qué hace el mocoso aquí?"- Dijo Touya, lo que provocó que una vena se le hinchara a Syaolong.

- "Estaba preocupado por Kinomoto así que salí a buscarla también, además la señorita Starlight volvió y..."- La cara del pequeño se oscureció y entristeció.

- "Tiang ha..."- Pero no hicieron más palabras para que los otros dos hombres comprendieran lo que Shaoran intentaba decirles. Eriol apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y Touya solo frunció más el entrecejo. Los cuatro partieron para la casa.

- "¿Y Aika?"- Preguntó Shaoran quebrantando el silencio. Eriol negó con la cabeza, Touya solo siguió callado. Los tres solo pudieron dar unos pasos antes de que todo volviera a comenzar. Algo delante de ellos se estrelló contra el suelo y les tiró al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó delante de ellos y hasta que no se dispersó totalmente no supieron que era lo que había aterrizado delante de ellos. Cuando el polvo estaba ya disperso ante ellos apareció un objeto. Un abanico. Shaoran giró rápidamente su cabeza y delante de sus ojos vio la figura de oscuros ropajes que antes estaba reposaba en el suelo.

- "Creo que esto aún no ha acabado"- Dijo la figura levantando la mano y llamando a su abanico. El cual voló a su palma, como un perro obediente.

- "¿Qué significa esto?"- Preguntó indignado Touya.

- "Creo que aún no me he presentado. Yo soy Sariel, la ladrona de cuerpos"- La persona delante de ellos les hizo una reverencia.

- "¿Sariel?"- Dijo Eriol.

- "¿La ladrona de cuerpos?"- Continuó Touya. Shaoran frunció el entrecejo.

- "Exacto, como antes le expliqué a Xiaolang Li, vivo o más bien sobrevivo tomando prestadas las vidas de las demás personas. No tengo cuerpo físico y por ello me traslado de cuerpo en cuerpo, tomando vida tras vida"- Dijo con un tono que evidenciaba cierto tono de diversión.

- "¿Todo este tiempo has estado manipulando a Meiling?"- Dijo Shaoran con toda la rabia que podía haber contenido hasta ahora.

- "En realidad si. Fue muy fácil invadir el cuerpo de tu prima. Solo tuve que decirle que su niño había muerto y su alma se derrumbó inmediatamente, sin tomar la más mínima resistencia. En realidad me decepcionó bastante la facilidad con que la he derrotado, así que decidí un plan mejor, un plan más divertido, un plan en el cual podría ver como un ser querido y cercano suyo la mataba, ver su indecisión, su frustración y su dolor. La verdad es que me decepcionó el saber que matarías a tu prima solo para salvar el resto del mundo, aunque no tuviste en cuenta algunos detalles"- Se guardó los abanicos en el cinto y se agachó delante del cuerpo de su prima.

- "¿Cómo dices?"- Dijo indignado Syaolong.

- "Al intentar matar a tu prima lo único que hiciste fue facilitarnos la tarea, después de todo un ángel no puede morir con solo esto ¿o acaso pensabas que con tu espadita insignificante podrías matar a tu prima?"- Cogió el cuerpo de Meiling, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo y paso su mano detrás de su espalda para levantarla- "Mira... aún respira"- El pecho descendía y ascendía con lentitud- "Un ángel no puede morir con armas humanas, aunque sean tan antiguas y aunque contengan tantos poderes como la tuya, fuiste un ingenuo si pensaste que con eso podías derrotar este cuerpo"- Pasó otra mano debajo de las piernas y levantó el cuerpo con facilidad- "En realidad si no se pone cierto veneno en las armas las heridas de los ángeles se curan solas"

- "¿Entonces todo lo que ha hecho Li es para poder derrotar a su propia prima?"- Dijo Touya con ira y desprecio.

- "Sí. Quería que tú fueras el que me facilitara el trabajo. Os contaré un pequeño secreto. Nuestro objetivo no es matar a las Palomas, sino mantenerlas vivas"- Dijo con una voz de deleite- "La cosa es que para nuestro objetivo necesitamos a las Palomas vivas, así pues no podría decir que las que están ahora en los pilares estén muy vivas"- El encapuchado se giró y miró al cielo, a esas dos columnas de luz mientras su carcajada se oía- "La verdad es que sería preferible que murieran antes de seguir sufriendo esta tortura. Notar como la vida se escapa de tus manos y se va deshaciendo para el propósito de acabar con el mundo que tanto has protegido, debe ser un sentimiento desesperante"- Los cuatro miraron hacia la persona que se escondía tras las sombras.

- "¿Para que querrían mantener vivas a las Palomas?"- Murmuró el sobrino de Shaoran. El encapuchado escuchó la pregunta aunque fue pronunciada en casi un susurro.

- "Eso es algo que deberéis averiguar vosotros mismos"- El cuerpo de Meiling se elevó sobre el cielo sobre la cabeza del encapuchado.

El encapuchado alzó las manos y las puso rectas en posición horizontal, de allí aparecieron sus abanicos, los cuales ates estaban en el cinto, y los abrió con un movimiento seco de sus muñecas. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y sin retrasarse ni un minuto más lanzó los abanicos que volaron rotando sobre sí mismos, dibujando una circunferencia. La trayectoria que dibujaban en su camino hacia los hombres era curva. Los cuatro vieron llegar los abanicos, no esperaron a que llegara hacia ellos y se separaron. Como si ese movimiento hubiera sido predicho con anterioridad, los abanicos se apartaron de su recorrido para seguir a dos de los hombres. Touya vio como uno de los abanicos se le acercaba desde detrás y cuando el arma iba a embestirle Touya la esquivó, pero no con la suficiente antelación para evitar el corte que ahora apareció en su brazo.

El otro abanico fue directamente hacia Eriol. Shaoran vio como los estaban siendo atacados y miró al encapuchado que inesperadamente estaba fijando su atención solo en Shaoran. El sobrino, el cual seguía en brazos de Li también se había percatado de que el misterioso enemigo estaba fijando su atención en Li, solo en él, mientras que sus ataques iban hacia los otros dos hombres.

Eriol invocó a su poder y pudo parar el ataque antes de que pudiera causarle algún daño. Los abanicos retrocedieron y volvieron a las manos de su propietario. Eriol se dirigió a Touya y se agachó a su lado para comprobar su estado.

- "No es nada"- Dijo apretando los dientes de dolor. A pesar de que el corte era superficial, era extraño, sentía que su brazo ardía de manera sumamente anormal. Era tan abrasante el calor que era más que doloroso.

- "Me sorprende que puedas soportar el dolor. No debes ser un ser humano normal, tampoco eres hechicero al parecer, sino habrías invocado tus poderes como ha hecho la reencarnación del mago Clow"- Aún no podían entender como ese malditos Ángeles Caídos sabían tanto de ellos, si no se habían conocido hasta ahora- "Pero era normal que tuvieras algún que otro poder sobrenatural, sino la Paloma de la sabiduría no te habría escogido como compañero. De todas maneras el veneno que ahora recorre tu cuerpo hará efecto sobre ti en poco tiempo, solo las Palomas pueden sobrevivir a este potente y efectivo veneno"- Shaoran, Syaolong, Eriol y Touya se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Había dicho veneno?- "Nuestras armas están bañadas con sangre de demonio, es un veneno natural para cualquier ser vivo que no sea un demonio. Este veneno es letal para las Palomas pero hemos puesto una pequeña cantidad, no queremos que nuestros planes se estropeen matando a esas Palomas, aunque para mí sería un auténtico placer, no lo niego"- El misterioso encapuchado se dio media vuelta y miró al cielo. Los otros cuatro hombres también lo hicieron y observaron la aparición de los pilares- "Ya solo quedan cuatro, solo cuatro"- Se volvió hacia ellos y una vez más lanzó sus abanicos, esta vez dirigidos hacia Eriol y Touya. Shaoran no entendía el motivo, pero a él no le atacaba. Eriol creó un escudo a su alrededor pero no podría resistir mucho tiempo más. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Li dejó a su sobrino en el suelo y fue a socorrer a los otros dos hombres. Sacó la piedra en la cual contenía su espada pero antes de poder invocarla se detuvo y quedó quieto en la posición que estaba.

- _"Pero que..."_- Shaoran no podía mover ni un músculo, no podía correr ni tampoco hablar. Quedó quieto viendo como finalmente el poder de los abanicos vencía sobre el de Eriol y rompía el escudo que los rodeaba. Uno de los abanicos se acercó a Eriol y este lo bloqueó con su báculo, pero con ese gesto solo obtuvo un final desastroso, su báculo se rompió, un corte pulido y fino que lo partió por la parte de arriba. Los ojos de Eriol no pudieron salir de su asombro y tal fue su sorpresa que no se percató del momento en que un abanico se cernió sobre él y le hizo un corte. Las dos armas volvieron a las manos de Sariel. Shaoran vio como Eriol se llevaba la mano al costado y la sangre brotaba de él.

- "Lástima, pensé que al menos tú durarías un poco más"- Touya estaba en el suelo agonizando por el corte que tenía, Shaoran alcanzó a ver que en la zona del corte se empezaba a teñir de un color rojo oscuro. Sariel le respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente- "Es a causa del veneno, no durarán mucho me temo. En cambio tú Xiaolang Li, para ti tengo algo mucho mejor"- El encapuchado empezó a andar hacia delante y marchó hasta donde el sobrino yacía- "Desde un principio deseaba que estuvieras vivo, deseaba que escucharas algo muy interesante y tú también pequeño mocoso. Siempre has sido un maldito estorbo, pero finalmente pude conseguir todo lo que habíamos planeado"- El encapuchado cogió al chico del cuello y Shaoran sintió como la presión que le mantenía inmóvil se suavizaba. Cuando estuvo libre vio como el encapuchado tiraba el cuerpo del chico hacia él, los dos cayeron al suelo.

- "¿Qué quieres de mí?"- Le preguntó Shaoran incorporándose del suelo.

- "Lo queríamos de ti ya ha sido obtenido. Fue muy fácil engañarte ¿no es así?"- El encapuchado se llevó las manos hacia la capucha y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Por fin su rostro era revelado y Shaoran no pudo más que abrir los ojos de estupefacción, su sobrino no fue menos. Eriol y Touya tampoco habían sido menos.

- "Esto... no puede ser..."- Se quedó sin palabras.

- "La verdad es que si puede ser"- Cogió las cuerdas que ataban su capa y las deshizo. Cogió la capa y la lanzó a un lado.

- "Pero... si tú eres un Ángel Caído... todo este tiempo..."- Shaoran dejó su asombro para pasar a un rostro lleno de furia, frunció el ceño con más fuerza que nunca- "¡Me has engañado todo este tiempo, Pei!"- Dijo con sumo disgusto y furia.

- "Creo que ya te lo he explicado antes, yo no soy Pei Li, tú esposa, soy Sariel, un Ángel Caído, es más, jamás he sido Pei Li, Pei murió hace ya mucho tiempo. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, desde el día en que nos comprometimos, jamás he sido Pei"- Todos quedaron sin habla- "Desde hace mucho tiempo que planeábamos esta lucha y desde hace tiempo que nos pusimos en marcha. Tú fuiste una de las principales claves de todo"- Dijo con una enrome sonrisa en sus labios.

- "¡¿Por qué yo?!"- Gritó con furia.

- "Muy simple. Por tu relación con Sakura Kinomoto"- Touya, sino fuera por la herida se hubiera lanzado sobre esa arpía.

- "¿Mi relación con Sakura?"- Se quedó anonadado.

- "Sabíamos que la reencarnación de una de las Palomas era Sakura Kinomoto, no fue difícil, el poder que desprendía de pequeña nos llevó a la deducción que ella debía ser la escogida por nuestro ex Señor, la reencarnación de su ángel predilecto, teniendo a una solo teníamos que buscar seis más, en todo caso, al sentir el poder en esa niña tuvimos que pensar con rapidez para comenzar nuestra guerra"- La mujer paró para disfrutar de los rostros de los hombres- "Y no fue difícil descubrir un punto el cual aprovechar, conociendo la naturaleza del poder de Sakura solo tuvimos que jugar con esa ventaja. Tú"

- "¿Entonces lleváis planeando todo esto hace más de 18 años?"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Aprovechamos la vuelta de Li a su país natal y supimos de la tradición de los Li de coger a una prometida de buena cuna. Supimos de Pei que era cercana a la familia Li, ideal para ser la esposa del futuro líder del clan Li. Y fue entonces cuando invadí su cuerpo y durante ocho años estuve cerca de Xiaolang Li, haciendo que se olvidara de la joven que conoció en Japón y que creyera que se había enamorado de mi"- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Shaoran apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza. Sus ojos se clavaron en esa mujer a la que una ve creyó conocer, pero que ahora resultaba ser una farsante- "Debo decir que fue difícil hacer que la olvidaras, aún en las noches tenías sueños sobre ella, te aferrabas a su fantasma con insistencia y eso que la droga que te di era muy potente"- Shaoran no podía soportar sus palabras, todas esas noches que se despertaba con extraños sueños, cuando iba a la sala a entrenar en pelan madrugada para poder descubrir que fantasma le acosaba durante las noches, todo era parte de su ser que se negaba a olvidar a ese ángel de ojos verdes- "Y el día que la volviste a ver en Japón, cuando descubrí que me mentiste sobre el viaje, fui inmediatamente junto a ti, para asegurarme que no te habías encontrado con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No solo te encontraste con ella sino que la tomaste como tuya y la dejaste embarazada"- Shaoran alzó la cabeza de asombro- "Sí, es verdad, la niña de Sakura Kinomoto, quien te afirmó que esa criatura era tu hija es realmente hija tuya, sangre de tu sangre, Aika Kinomoto o debería llamarla Aika Li"- La sonrisa de la mujer aumentó cuando le dio esa noticia.

- "Pero yo no puedo tener..."

- "¿Hijos? Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que es hoy en día falsificar unas pruebas médicas sin incluso utilizar magia"- Shaoran cerró los ojos ante lo que estaba oyendo. Aún no podía asimilarlo. Aika... su hija... suya... no podía creer que durante todo este tiempo hubiera estado viviendo una mentira- "Además, jamás me has hecho tu esposa, no sé porque motivo, pero jamás me has tocado como mujer"- Shaoran quedó sorprendido, pero si él recordaba que...

- "¿Nunca?"- Dijo Eriol también evidentemente sorprendido. No era momento para bromas pero que un hombre hubiera estado unos diez años viviendo en castidad era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que Shaoran no era un monje.

- "Fue extraño, yo también me sorprendo pero después de haber estado con su amada su cuerpo y su alma se revelaron ante un contacto conmigo, me rechazaban de forma natural. A veces me pregunto como pudo ser posible, aún así decidí que mi querido esposo no necesitaba saber de todo esto y seguí tratándote con las drogas y nos derivados de estas. Cree para ti un mundo perfecto. Cuando descubrí que Sakura había concebido una niña decidí matarla, podía ser un problema, sin embargo Lucifer me lo prohibió"- La mujer dejó de mostrar su sonrisa para dejar ver frustración en sus palabras- "Finalmente llegó la hora y planeamos unos ataques en Hong Kong gracias a los muñequitos de Tanaeko, te guiamos hasta Japón y aquí nos tienes, luchando"- Nadie pudo pronunciar palabra, ¿era esto verdad o solo un pesadilla? La mujer que había creído amar era una farsante, la mujer a la que había hehco suya en una noche de pasión, a la que creía que era solo una atracción era la persona que su cuerpo y su alma realmente amaban. Todo esto debía ser una pesadilla. Ahora tenía una hija, a la cual había repudiado, había tachado a su madre de mentirosa, la había acusado de mentirosa con palabras duras cuando el que estaba equivocado era él.

- "Maldita sea"- Dijo totalmente desesperado, sentía ganas de hacer algo horrible, sentía las inmensas ganas de saciar su odio y furia matando, deseaba matar, necesitaba deshacerse de esa furia, pero se sentía tan impotente.

- "¡¿Entonces todo lo que ha sufrido mi hermana es por culpa tuya?!"- Gritó Touya. Shaoran levantó la cabeza para mirar al hermano mayor de Sakura.

- "Ese era el propósito, hacerla sufrir, hacerla vivir en un mundo de desolación, tristeza y agonía. Vivió amando a un hombre que no la amaba. Vivió desvelándose por la hija del hombre que la abandonó, que jugó con ella. Vivió sufriendo por el amor que sentía por él sin poder olvidarlo, tuvo que seguir viviendo con ese sufrimiento porque no podía dejar sola a su hija, vivió por ella, o mejor dicho, se desvivió por ella mientras seguía recordando todo el dolor que Xiaolang Li le había causado"- Touya hizo ademán de levantarse pero no pudo pues el intenso dolor se lo impedía- "Ahora la guerra es ya nuestra"- Una carcajada escapó de sus labios- "Y tras verte sufrir, seré yo la que disfrute de darte paz y descanso eterno, Xiaolang Li"- La mujer se preparó para atacar a Shaoran con sus abanicos pero en cuestión de un segundo todo se detuvo tal cual estaba. Una fuerza proveniente de la espalda de Sariel la atravesó el pecho y tal grande fue el poder que en el centro de su pecho se pudo discernir un agujero. La mujer se miró el pecho con los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa, un hilo de sangre empezó a escurrirse de sus labios y a caer de ellos. Se dio media vuelta pero su cuerpo cayó antes de hacer nada- "No... puede ser..."- Sus ojos perdieron vida y de su boca salió un extraño humo. Los cuatro hombres vieron a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

- "Ya es hora de que vuelvas Sariel"- Desde un lado de la persona que había matado a Sariel apareció un ser oscuro de alas negras- "Has sido de gran ayuda"- El humo oscuro que había salido de los labios del cuerpo de Pei volaron hacia un cristal en forma de pluma que sostenía en la palma de la mano ese sujeto con alas negras. El cuerpo de Meiling siguió flotando en el aire y se dirigió a los brazos del oscuro ser alado. Este miró a los allí presentes y sonrió, mas no hizo nada más, simplemente cogió a Meiling y desapareció de nuevo. Los cuatro hombres quedaron en silencio. El susurro del viento que traía las noticias de un cambio, de un presagió poco esperanzador sopló dentro de sus orejas, llevando un mensaje maldito.

- "Sakura"- Fue la palabra que el viento arrastraba por los aires.

**__**

'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en una profunda pesadilla'

****

N. de la A.: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I'M REALLY VERY SORRY. No tengo palabras para expresar lo mal q me siento, pero juro q este ha sido uno de mis peores momentos, desde q comencé agosto he estado con los estudios y ahora estoy concentrándome en hacer lo mejor q puedo. Bueno, aún así esto no explica mi demora. En realidad este cap lo terminé hace ya una semana o dos, la verdad es q no he podido subirlo. Si han leído mi BIO, sabrán q tengo el ordenador estropeado, ahora mismo estoy en casa de mi vecina terminando de pasar el fic (cuando dije q lo tenía terminado es q lo tenía terminado a mano) al ordenador, también una amiga me ayudó dejándome su PC, pero ahora solo puedo decir q tengo mucho retraso en los fics xq no tengo ordenador con el q escribir y a internet, desde hace ya más de dos semanas, solo me he conectado 2 veces. Espero q acepten mis disculpas, he recibido e-mails preguntándome si no terminaría este fic y NO, mi respuesta es simple ¿verdad? No se preocupen q el fic terminará, yo creo q ya le queda más bien poco pero de verdad.

Mañana se llevan mi ordenador y me lo van a formatear, toda la info q tengo de algunos fics puede haberse perdido T_T. Las traducciones han quedado paradas porque no puedo meterme a internet y tener los textos a mano para traducirlos. Con Competición estoy escribiendo a mano, junto con la de UFELO, espero q me perdonen, el ordenador es ya una chatarra.

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY.

VOCABULARIO:

****

[1] ¡Lei Di Zhao Lai!: ¡Oh, señor de los relámpagos, yo te invoco!

****

[2] ¡Shui Long Zhao Lai!:¡Oh, dragón de agua, yo te invoco!

Cualquier cosa a mi e-mail eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es (no les aseguro contestación pues como ya he dicho no me funciona el ordenador y todavía no he podido llamar al técnico. Si quieren saber q tal van mis fics visiten mi BIO. Gracias por toda su paciencia (Kassy se despide con una profusa reverencia)

Zai Jian.


	17. Palomas vs Ángeles Caídos 4

8 de Octubre de 2006

Como notarán hay un ligero cambio en el formato de este fic. Personalmente me cansa mucho escribir el nombre de los personajes al principio de cada diálogo así que lo he cambiado, para aquellos que no les guste lo siento de veras, pero me es muy incómodo de escribir, perdonen este repentino cambio. También cambiaré el formato de los episodios anteriores, no habrá un cambio muy importante, solo para que lo sepan (Y no, no se preocupen lo haré cuando termine el fic UUU). (Alguien me preguntó porque utilizaba este formato y como sabrán este fue mi primer fic por lo que andaba por aquello de probar, no lo cambié más bien por estética, eso de tener mitad del fic de una manera y la otra manera de otra queda relativamente mal :P, pero ahora me he cansado y he decidido mandar al infierno todo XD)

AVISO. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, bla... Esto es un resumen, pero ya saben lo que quiero decir, q no lo saben, pos váyanse al primer capítulo que ahí viene :P

pensamientos

_"Sueños"_

- Conversaciones-

Flashback

--------- Cambio de escenario

* * *

- "Sakura"- Fue la palabra que el viento arrastró por los aires.

_**'Y el mundo despertó de la realidad para caer en una profunda pesadilla'

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 16: PALOMAS vs ÁNGELES CAÍDOS 4**

**La caída de los ángeles**

Miró a su alrededor y solo pudo ver borrones, figuras distorsionadas y una neblina que envolvía todo. Entrecerró la mirada para adaptar sus ojos, miró a su alrededor parándose en los lugares que pudieran darle alguna señal de donde estaba. Cuando por fin pudo percibir el lugar en el que se encontraba, su mirada voló hacia el sujeto borroso que tenía delante. En ese sujeto había algo muy descriptivo que una persona normal no podía tener.

Alas negras…

Lucifer.

Lo sabía, no supo como, no supo que le indujo a pensar en ese nombre con tan solo ver un enorme par de alas negras, pero estaba seguro de ello.

Lucifer.

El ángel de las tinieblas, la paloma negra de la oscuridad.

No podía llamársele cuervo, no era un ser perverso o un ser maligno cualquiera. Era el puro mal encarnado, la mismísima pureza de la oscuridad. Tanto la paloma es la representación de la paz para el cielo, él era la representación oscura para el infierno.

Fue quien traicionó a Dios por pura vanidad y cayó del cielo tras la gran batalla. Fue quien cometió el pecado de vanidad, el pecado de traición.

Tal vez nadie sepa esto, pero para recordarle a Dios que él no había desaparecido de ese mundo que había tenido la desdicha de crear a su imagen y semejanza se hizo asegurar un recuerdo en su alma, uno que jamás podría borrar ni en el pasar de los milenios.

No apareció su nombre en la historia, no fue él quien que cometió el delito esa vez, pero fue él quien tentó a la mala fortuna. Disfrazado tras la neblina de la oscuridad, del mal y la corrupción, de la tentación oscura volvió del infierno al que cayó a la tierra.

En la historia se recuerda un hecho que marcó a todos los creyentes, a todos los que tenían fe en lo que era bueno, en todo lo que dio esperanzas en su día. Él sabía que el bien llegaría al mundo de los humanos, él supo que la palabra del que antes era su señor sería predicada entre los mortales y por ello, él fue quién lo preparó todo para su caída.

Ocultándose tras las ropas de uno de los Sumos Sacerdotes fue el primero en indicar cual era el mal que estaba enseñando malas artes al pueblo. Él fue quien indicó el nacimiento de un ser que les traería problemas, con ayuda de los otros sacerdotes se acercó a un humano, uno que decíase ser seguidor y fiel siervo del que decíase ser el Mensajero. No fue difícil doblegar su voluntad, no le fue difícil encantar su alma, solo tuvo que mostrarle 30 denarios de plata y Judas Iscariote cayó rendido ante sus artimañas.

Y con un beso en la mano fue apresado el portador de la palabra del bien.

El hijo de Dios.

El protector de los humanos.

La única barrera entre él y la humidad.

Así pues, Lucifer consiguió su objetivo, le marcó por los siglos de los siglos, le recordó a ese ser tan omnipresente algo doloroso, pero verdadero:

"Cualquier ser, tanto inmortal como mortal, podía traicionar y ser traicionado"

Lucifer fue traicionado y al ser tan orgulloso y vanidoso no supo enfrentar esa herida sino de la única manera que aprendió, traicionando.

- "Aún no es la hora"- Dijo mirando en los ojos de la mujer. En esos ojos vio una pregunta sin formular, una pregunta que invadía la mente de la mujer pero que no era capaz de pronunciar con palabras, que no era capaz de sacar de sus labios, pues apenas tenía fuerzas- "Pronto te unirás a ellas, pronto todo acabará. Pronto todo será como tiene que ser. Todo acabará como estaba planeado y el mundo despertará de nuevo, con nuevos ojos. El mundo volverá a renacer para ver lo que nosotros hemos conseguido"- Dijo las palabras con toda su fe y seguridad impregnadas en ellas.

- "Mal… dito…"- Murmuró Meiling mientras las fuerzas se desvanecían de su interior. Apenas conseguía mantener la cabeza erguida, le pesaba como si fuera una bola de plomo. Y pronto sintió más dolor. Crucificada como estaba, sintió como sus manos eran traspasadas por algo y luego sintió en sus piernas también el dolor punzante de ser atravesada, como si su carne fuera mantequilla. Apenas soltó un gemido de dolor, no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar, no tenía fuerzas para replicar nada mientras su sangre resbalaba hacia abajo, formando lágrimas, lágrimas que su cuerpo lloraba.

- "Este es vuestro final"- El ángel negro se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como la mujer dejaba su cabeza colgando. Meiling estaba muy malherida y maldijo en su interior. Sariel se había esmerado demasiado en destruir la fuerza de ese cuerpo, era evidente que sentía un rencor hacia La Luchadora.

Desde antaño Sariel le había sido fiel a Lucifer, pues se creía enamorada de él, un sentimiento absurdo, ahora lo sabía. El amor no existía y el sentimiento que guiaba a Sariel a serle tan ciegamente fiel era su devoción, su adoración hacia él. Sentía que eran almas afines, que estaban hechos para ser solo uno. Decía ser el único ser de este mundo en comprenderle. Cuán estúpida era.

Sariel fue despojada de su cuerpo en la gran batalla. En esa santa batalla donde un ángel, el ángel más fiel a su señor se reveló y se amotinó en su contra. Ella, Sariel, estaba cegada por la belleza del ángel, por su fuerza y su firmeza y decidió seguirle cuando este propuso tomar dominio del cielo, ella decidió dar su cuerpo por el de él y él, a cambio de ese sacrificio, le dio la oportunidad de vivir, una y otra vez en el cuerpo de otro ser, se convirtió en un parásito, pero eso a ella jamás le importó, solo tenía ojos para su señor, solo a él le era fiel y él fue quien finalmente le despojó del último aliento de su vida.

Cuando Lucifer le pidió que tomara el cuerpo de Pei, la joven no dudó para nada. El ángel dejó el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo en esos instantes y tomó el de un joven. Antes de poseer a Pei descubrió su punto débil, su puente que haría que pudiera poseer su cuerpo. Fue sencillo poseerla, solo tuvo que introducirse en su cuerpo a través del cuerpo del ser en el que ese momento creía estar desesperadamente enamorada. A través de un beso, un beso simple y llano, sin más motivo que el de un roce de cariño, pero no de cualquier persona, sino un beso del hombre que Pei creía amar. Ese beso fue su perdición, ese beso fue lo que la condujo a su fin. Una vez tomado el cuerpo, obtuvo el control sobre él, solo tuvo que esperar un día para expulsar el alma que se hallaba dentro y tomar dominio de la carcasa dejada.

La joven que se había negado a casarse con Shaoran Li por el hecho de no amarlo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Pasó de ser una conocida a una amiga, hasta llegar a ser una candidata que finalmente se convertiría en su esposa. Pasó de ser una mujer desinteresada de lo que pudiera acontecerle a Shaoran Li a, de repente, convertirse en una insistente admiradora de él. El cambio no pasó desapercibido en sus padres pero la razón por la que su hija hubiera decidido aceptar a ser una de las candidatas a casarse con Li no fue criticada por ellos, sino todo lo contrario pues le era muy beneficioso. Sus sonrisas amables se convirtieron en sonrisas avariciosas, de ser políticamente correctos pasaron a ser condescendientes con los padres de las pobres infelices que pretendieran optar por el mismo puesto que su hija.

Pei se convirtió en una mujer cariñosa y dulce en su exterior, mientras que en su interior era retorcida, de malos pensamientos. Pei, o al menos la que había sido en su día, conocía a Li desde la infancia y siempre había pensado de él como en un ser aburrido y muy serio, alguien con el que la vida solo seria tedio y con el cual podría morir de languidez. A Pei le gustaban los hombres más tiernos y más comprensivos, románticos y quizá también un poco atrevidos. Shaoran Li no era ninguna de esas cosas; él era duro, era difícil de tratar, nunca sabías en que pensaba o de que humor estaba, era distante en el trato, casi frío y siempre muy impersonal, pero sobre encima de todas las cosas, se decía que estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

A Pei le costó mucho convencer a todos de ese matrimonio. La señora Li, tenía sus reservas pues aunque la familia de Pei y la suya eran conocidas desde la más antigua época, era evidente que un matrimonio concertado sería complicado en esa época tan moderna. La madre de Shaoran sabía bien que si su hijo se negaba nadie le haría cambiar de opinión y el matrimonio estaría rodeado de un ambiente frío e incómodo. Finalmente, como arte de magia, su hijo, que insistía en cumplir una promesa, una promesa que consistía en volver a los brazos de alguien, cedió y decidió casarse con Pei, nadie supo el porqué de ese cambio de actitud, nadie preguntó el por qué de ese cambio de actitud. Durante todos los preparativos y el acondicionamiento para la boda no hallaron problema alguno, durante el tiempo que estuvieron de compromiso solo hubo un momento en el que se separaron, cuando él fue a Japón para resolver ciertos problemas con una de las empresas de la gran compañía Li.

Yelan Li pudo ver el temor en los ojos de Pei un día y a la mañana siguiente supo que la joven había partido para reunirse con su prometido. Era extraño, pero su temor era inquietante, como si de repente una sola visita a Japón pudiera destrozar esa inminente boda.

Varios días después de la partida de Pei, los dos novios volvieron juntos, pero pudo ver en la mirada de su hijo que algo había pasado, no supo lo que era, esa mujer que siempre lo sabía todo no supo lo que le había pasado a su hijo hasta años más tarde, en un día cualquiera, por una visita que le hizo a Meiling. La joven estaba en Estados Unidos con su hijo, por el trabajo de su marido. Estaba ella sola con el niño la mayoría del tiempo y no tenía a más familia que su tía, pues su propia madre había partido a mejor vida hacía unos años. Decidió alejarse del ambiente irreal de su propia casa, con su hijo y su nuera y decidió hacerle compañía a su sobrina varios días, pues en casa de sus hijas había siempre demasiada actividad para su gusto.

Llegó sin complicaciones y se hospedó en un hotel. Al día siguiente de su llegada visitó a su sobrina, la cual se sorprendió al verla allí. Su sorpresa sin embargo no era más que un penoso reflejo del temor que la inquietaba por dentro. Rezó para que el destino estuviera de su lado y recibió a su tía de la manera más natural posible. Hablaron largo y tendido, poniéndose al día de lo que pasaba en Hong Kong. Todo iba bien hasta el momento que vio entrar en la sala a dos niños. Uno de esos niños era el hijo de Meiling pero el otro, la niña que se hallaba junto a él, era la viva imagen de su hijo pero con ojos verdes. La matriarca de la familia Li se quedó mirando fijamente a la niña mientras que esta a su vez miraba a la señora con curiosidad. Preguntó por la pequeña y su sobrina, evasiva, le dijo solamente que era la hija de una amiga. Jamás supo con certeza que había sucedido, pero en su interior supo que esa niña, delante de ella, era su nieta, no sabía porque, simplemente lo sabía. La mujer no hizo preguntas y se marchó de la casa de su sobrina con la pregunta en la garganta.

Meiling suspiró con alivio, no le comentó nada a Sakura, pues sino jamás volvería a dejarla a la niña en su casa y tenía que ser sincera, le había tomado cariño a esa niña y además, Sakura sola no podía encargarse de la criatura, por mucho que ella insistiera en que sí podía.

Yelan Li, con la casi certeza de saber la verdad, hizo vigilar la casa de su sobrina y seguir a la niña cuando esta volviera a casa, así es como pudo descubrir que la madre de la niña no era otra sino la Maestra de Cards. La sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando descubrió que era madre soltera, que la joven apenas tendría 18 años cuando quedó embarazada y que, por casualidades del destino, por aquella época su hijo había estado en Japón. Yelan sabía sumar y el resultado que le daba esa suma era pasmoso.

El descubrimiento de la niña necesitaba respuestas y fue su sobrina quien respondió a ellas. La joven le dijo con reticencia bajo su insistente presión, que en absoluto su primo Shaoran era el padre, le dijo que el antiguo novio de Sakura había muerto dejándola sola y embarazada y temerosa de lo que le deparara la vida, había huido a reconstruir su vida, le insistió que lo que su mente pensaba era muy improbable pues su hijo era estéril. Tras años de intentos, su nuera jamás se había quedado embarazada y cuando decidieron hacerse las pruebas, se descubrió que Shaoran no era fértil, que era improbable, es más, imposible que Sakura fuera madre de una nieta suya. La mujer no insistió en el tema y Meiling agradeció eso. No podía creer que su tía la hubiera creído, pero debía mentir por el bien de la niña y el bien de la madre, no podía dejar que una vez descubierta la existencia de una heredera para la familia Li obligaran a Sakura a dar a su hija a Shaoran. La destrozaría el alma y ella sabía que Sakura solo vivía por y para su hija. Por mucho que quisiera a su primo, no podía ser tan cruel como para arrebatarle un hijo a su madre.

Meiling no podía dejar de tener la certeza de que la pequeña Aika fuera la hija de su primo, pues la misma Sakura le confirmó que Shaoran era el único hombre al que había amado y era el único hombre al que se había entregado. Todas las pruebas del mundo podrían decir lo contrario, pero Meiling estaba segura de que esa niña era la hija de su primo, aunque siempre estaba la pregunta, esa pregunta que rondaba la parte trasera de su mente ¿Cómo? Todos dudaban pero nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada.

La verdad detrás de toda esa farsa era que Sariel se casó con Li, pero este jamás la tocó como mujer. Mediante una poción que le hacia tomar todas las noches con el té, le hizo olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, le obligó a olvidarla, pero este solo la guardó en su interior como un memorable recuerdo. Su amor hacia la joven le impedía tocar a su esposa, aunque a la mañana siguiente pensara que había estado con Pei, la verdad era que esta lo manipulaba mediante mentiras, pociones e ilusiones. Shaoran jamás sospechó que su amor por Pei era falso, pero en su subconsciente sabía que pasaba algo pues algunas noches tenía pesadillas. Tal vez en su mente le habían borrado el recuerdo de su amor por Sakura, pero en su corazón aún no había olvidado y su alma jamás dejaría escapar su recuerdo. Toda una vida junto a una mujer a la que creía amar y toda esa vida amando realmente a otra mujer a la que le obligaban a olvidar.

Sariel siempre siguió instrucciones bajo las órdenes de Lucifer, que debía decir, como debía actuar, como debía controlar a la gente a su alrededor y como debía salirse siempre con la suya. A la que siempre le costó controlar fue a Meiling Li y tal vez quizá por ello se ensañó con ella, era evidente que no se querían mucho, ni por parte de Sariel ni por parte de Meiling. Y aunque en cierta manera él apreciaba a Sariel, por su ferviente lealtad, su papel en esta empresa había terminado y ahora comenzaba otro que debía ocupar, pero debía hacerlo con su alma atrapada. Esto no significaba una pérdida sino una ganancia.

Los sentimientos como el amor no eran más que cartas a favor de uno para dominar a otra persona, eso lo aprendió hace siglos, muchos siglos atrás. Solo una persona pudo dominarle una vez y esa misma persona pagaría por todo, por su indiferencia y su desprecio. Un ángel tan bello como él, un ángel con igual poder e igual fuerza, eran iguales en todo, eran almas gemelas y no en un sentido figurado como usan los mortales en la tierra. Eran hermanos, hermanos iguales en todo su ser; los dos partieron de la misma existencia, de la misma fuente de vida, los dos se escindieron en dos partes a partir de un todo que era vida.

Su hermana, la mitad de su alma, de toda su representación física en el plano mortal, todo lo que era: sangre, piel, huesos… todo eso partían de él con la misma similitud, con la misma exactitud. Era su reflejo en el espejo. Él era un ángel dorado y su hermana también, era el ser que más deseaba y también su amante, su compañera eterna, hasta el día en que su existencia cejara de ser necesaria, cuando su destino fuera cumplido. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus similitudes, ella siempre supo como lucir más que los demás, inclusive más que él mismo, un ser tan magnífico solo podía ser compañero de otro ser igual de magnífico, su brillo solo podía ser equiparable al de él, no obstante fue repudiado, rechazado y degradado. Un ser que él mismo sabía que era más brillante que él, que tenía el desvergonzado valor de superarlo, un ángel más poderoso que Lucifer y que osaba rechazarle, podía dejar paso al hecho de que hubiera un ángel tan poderoso como él pero no al hecho de rechazarle como si no fuera lo suficiente para ella. Simplemente era un pecado inimaginable el solo pensarlo.

Él era un ser poderoso, e incluso podría ser más poderoso que ella y para llegar todavía más lejos, podía demostrar que era incluso más poderoso que su mismo señor. Lamentaría haberle rechazado, era el más poderoso de todos e iba a demostrarlo, ante ese ángel y ante su señor. Nadie le menospreciaría, nadie saldría indemne de esa ofensa, todos pagarían por ese pecado. Ella vería su poder y finalmente se sometería y su señor no se atrevería a rechazar su palabra.

Había sido rechazado, había sido menospreciado y todo por culpa de ellos, todo por unos simples seres de efímera existencia, de una vida tan corta y patética que no merecían ser dados a consideración. Unos seres que no merecían de su atención. Pero en cambio su hermana no era del mismo parecer y eso fue lo que le enfureció. Ser menospreciado por unos… por unos…

Mortales.

Fue ultrajado por su hermana que pues solo tenía ojos para su misión para con los humanos que tenía que salvaguardar. También fue ultrajado por su señor al hacerle la petición de que relevara a su hermana de su posición como guardiana de uno de los pilares humanos.

No cabía duda, demostraría a todos su poder y verían el esplendor de sus alas. Se alzaría más alto que su señor y finalmente verían el auténtico poder de Lucifer. Pero a todo pronóstico, el desairado ángel perdió y junto con los infieles que le siguieron fue desterrado al submundo, fue arrebatado del privilegio de volar, para que jamás retornara al Cielo y finalmente su condena fue la de la eterna tortura en la oscuridad en que se había sumergido.

Pronto Lucifer tomó posesión de ese lugar y lo convirtió en el infierno que ahora era. No se resignó al castigo impuesto sino que se rebeló nuevamente para demostrar que ese castigo no era para él nada más que un juego. El calor que abrasaba a las almas perdidas cuando pecaban provenía de la ira del ángel caído, un calor que transformó en llamas eternas de ira, cólera y tormento.

Su poder quedó aletargado por la cruenta lucha y por el propio señor al que un día juró lealtad y que traicionó sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. En la más profunda oscuridad de ese nuevo mundo descubrió algo, un poder que no tenía forma, que no tenía cuerpo pero que tenía los más salvajes sentimientos acumulados dentro de su ser. Ese algo era prohibido y feroz, algo salvaje y muy poderoso y lo más importante, con la misma sed de venganza que él. Llegó a un pacto con ese ser, un pacto que le otorgaría poder a cambio de dolor, sufrimiento, sangre y almas torturadas. Ese nuevo poder otorgado le hizo más o igual de poderoso que el señor de los cielos y por ello se convirtió en el señor de los infiernos. Con su poder pudo obtener todo lo que deseaba, incluso alas nuevas con las que invadir el cielo. Sus alas eran grandes y fuertes pero eran diferentes a las alas que les fueron arrebatadas, ahora sus alas brillaban como la oscura noche, cubiertas por el resentimiento y el dolor, por el odio y por la sed de sangre aún no derramada.

Se acercaba el momento, pronto saborearía la victoria y en última instancia el sabor de la sangre del ángel más valioso del Cielo. Todo valía la pena con tal solo de poder poseer el sabor de la victoria en sus labios, con el sabor de su alma y su sangre en su paladar.

**_Allí está, más hermosa que ningún otro ser, más brillante que la luz del sol, un ser tan bello que es pecado que mis ojos se posen sobre ella, porque solo mancharían su pureza, la hermosa luz de su alma._**

Shaoran no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, ante él, erguida en su totalidad se alzaba un ángel de alas blancas y ojos verdes. Si no fuera porque no creía que fuera posible, pensaría que ante él se elevaba la persona que más amaba en ese mundo. Su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos, su cabello, esas alas, pero su mirada… su mirada estaba envuelta en un halo de negrura, de resentimiento, de odio.

- "¿Sakura?"- A la mera mención del nombre la joven alzó la mano y en ella se formó un brillo que se convirtió en una bola de luz que se estrelló contra él, lanzándole unos metros atrás. Shaoran rodó por el suelo sufriendo magulladuras y provocando que su hombro se dislocara en su primera colisión contra la dura tierra. Touya aullaba de dolor en el suelo mientras el veneno invadía su cuerpo lentamente. La mujer fijó su mirada en él, el niño y el hombre que lo acompañaban, su mirada se entristeció al verlos.

- "¿Sakura?"- Dijo ahora el mayor de los Kinomoto abriendo un ojo lentamente mientras no aguantaba los gemidos de dolor. La joven siguió sin contestar, era como si no pudiera hablar o, tal vez, no tuviera palabras con las que poder expresarse.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?"- Dijo Eriol más que sorprendido. No entendía este arrebato de la joven. No había motivos para que les estuviera haciendo esto.

- "Justicia"- Dijo con los dientes apretados, mirando al hombre, al que había tirado con su poder, tumbado sobre el suelo con sumo desprecio.

- "¿Justicia?"- Repitió Eriol anonadado ante esa declaración- "¿Por qué¿Y para quién si se puede saber?"- La sorpresa estaba dibujada en el rostro de todos. La mujer tenía una expresión en sus ojos de dolor y sufrimiento que complementaba con tintes de rabia e ira.

- "Clamo justicia por lo que él hizo hace 10 años, clamo por un pago que desde hace 10 años lleva demorándose"- Dijo dando un paso adelante mientras volvía a levantar la mano y lanzaba otra bola de energía hacia el cuerpo magullado de Shaoran- "Dolor por dolor, lágrima por lágrima ¡Sangre por sangre!"- Gritó esto último con tanta desesperación y odio que era desgarrador.

- "Sakura, por favor… atente al diálogo, sé que ese mal nacido lo merece pero… esta no es la solución"- Dijo jadeante Touya, sintiendo como el veneno empezaba a menguarle las fuerzas.

- "Jamás podré olvidar las lágrimas"- Dijo cerrando los ojos- "Cada noche, cada vez que la soledad la embargaba, cada vez que nadie podía verla, el dolor de la traición, la pena de la soledad, la resignación a un amor no compartido. Cada noche, lágrimas y lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su rostro"- Los hombres no entendían lo que estaba diciendo la joven… era como si… no hablara de sí misma.

- "¿Sakura…?"- Dijo dudoso ahora Shaoran, su rostro con leves tintes de sangre, su labio cortado, apoyado en su brazo sano. La ropa desgarrada y sucia del polvo.

- "Pequeña"- Todos se giraron al sonido de esa voz, profunda y oscura. La joven le miró de soslayo y esperó a que él se acercara- "Mírale bien el rostro. Mira sus facciones, en esos labios que solo pronunciaron promesas rotas, mentiras y falsedades. Mira sus ojos, mentirosos y corrompidos. Mírale bien y siente el dolor que le provocó con su mera existencia. Sabes bien que él es el responsable de todo esto, sabes bien que por su causa viviste siempre con la culpa de no ser lo suficiente para su felicidad. Porque eres igual a él, porque todo tú hace que rememore su dolor. Si él no hubiera existido ella habría sido feliz, tal vez tu existencia no fuera presente ahora, pero al menos no le causaría ese dolor que ahora sufre"- El ángel negro envolvió con un brazo la cintura de la joven y con el otro le levantó la barbilla para que fijara sus ojos sobre él- "Ódialo y mátalo"- Dijo con satisfecha perversión en sus palabras.

- "No le escuches"- Dijo Syaolong- "Todo esto ha sido una treta, tal vez no sea excusa ahora, después de tanto tiempo, pero no debes dejarte llevar por los malos pensamientos. Yo… yo he vivido toda mi vida separado de mis padres, siempre han estado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, en muchas ocasiones he deseado que les pasaran cosas horribles, les he odiado, pero sé que todo lo que hacen es por mi bien, no hay padres que no quieran a sus hijos, tal vez muchos de ellos no lo demuestren tan abiertamente, pero tengo fe en eso. Tu madre ha sufrido, ha sentido dolor y tal vez odio pero siempre te ha tenido a ti… Vale, que tal vez le recordaras a tu padre, pero seguro que siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de ti, siempre ha confiado en ti, seguro que todo ese dolor ha sido para mejor, seguro que todo ha sido para mejor con tal de solo verte sonreír"- El chico dijo esto último con un evidente sonrojo. Aunque no era momento para bromas, Eriol no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la última frase del chico.

- "Yo…"- La joven bajó un poco el brazo, dudosa.

- "Ignora sus palabras. Claro que quiere que no le mates, recuerda que son familia, que ese chico siempre ha estado con él, recuerda que él también quiere a ese infeliz. No escuches las palabras de una persona que lo único que quiere es salvar a una persona querida para él. ¿Acaso tu no mentirías también a cambio de salvar a un ser allegado, aunque este fuera el ser más despreciable del mundo?"- La joven frunció el entrecejo y levantó nuevamente la mano. Ahora se podía apreciar en su mirada un brillo decidido, no habría vuelta atrás. Se concentró en su objetivo y junto todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro de sí. Lanzó con toda su fuerza, como si le fuera la vida en ello. En ese momento solo se pudo oír la voz atronadora de un niño, un niño que gritó desde el fondo de su alma.

- "¡Aika¡NO!"

**_Allí, con sus ropajes blancos, se sienta, mira hacia abajo, observando a esos insignificantes seres a los que deberíamos proteger. Es tan hermosa que solo verla me hace estremecer. Es tan hermosa que con solo estar cerca de ella me embarga de un profundo dolor. El dolor de no poder llegar a ser tan puro como ella, de no estar a su altura, porque yo soy un ser impuro, pues mis pensamientos son oscuros. Ella mira a los humanos y siente calor, yo miro a esos seres y siento asco, pena, disgusto por lo débiles que son, por lo impuros que siempre serán. Ella no es quien debe vigilar a esos seres viciosos y corruptos, ella no debe mancharse con ellos. Ella es demasiado buena para ellos._**

La batalla se encontraba en su punto álgido. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, los dos se encontraban expectantes ante el siguiente movimiento del otro. La mujer alzó la mirada mientras sus hombros caían cansados. Tenía la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sumamente dolorido. El veneno le había debilitado, pero aún tenía el espíritu de combate intacto, antes moriría a dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

- "¿Aún quieres seguir luchando?"- Furata estaba de pie, con las piernas juntas y los brazos cruzados, sobre el respaldo de uno de los asientos del auditorio, sin el más evidente síntoma de cansancio.

- "Jamás dejaré de luchar"- Dijo la mujer mientras que en su mente intentaba encontrar alguna forma de neutralizar a ese sujeto. En un momento de la lucha los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla que les despojó a cada uno de sus armas, la espada de Kaho relucía a un lado del lugar. Los palillos del hombre estaban también tirados a un lado, uno sobre el suelo y el otro clavado en la pared, los dos con sangre reseca.

- "Tu no naciste para la lucha. Eres el ángel con la gracia divina del arte, de deleitar al mundo con el placer de la música, con palabras bellas, con retratos fantasiosos del mundo. No, sin duda no naciste para mancharte las manos de sangre. Esas manos fueron creadas para deleitar los sentidos"- El hombre se hallaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- "Aunque me pese, sé que solo dices la verdad y por ello no estoy enfadada, pero a pesar de eso, prefiero arriesgarme a morir en un arte que no conozco a dejar que venzas sin haber opuesto resistencia. Prefiero arriesgar mi vida en un intento perdido a haber vivido con la conciencia de saber que no lo he intentado"- La voz de la mujer era decidida, no se dejaría vencer con facilidad, opondría resistencia hasta que el último aliento de su existencia se perdiera en el aire.

- "Valoro tu tenacidad ante esa decisión. Vosotros, los ángeles, siempre habéis creído ciegamente en que con solo intentarlo y un poco de fe ganarías muchas batallas, pero os equivocáis, hace falta mucho más que eso"- El hombre se irritó ante la abnegada actitud de la mujer.

- "Tú también fuiste un ángel"- Le recordó Kaho.

- "Por eso sé lo que digo, porque en el pasado fui un ser igual a vosotras, ahora soy alguien más fuerte, más poderoso que no necesita de la confianza ciega de un señor, cuando puedo ser yo mismo mi propio señor"- El hombre dio un salto al cielo y dio una voltereta en el aire para caer con toda su fuerza sobre Kaho. La mujer pudo esquivar el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás. No podía desplegar sus alas pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lazarse al vuelo.

- "El poder os cegó"- Dijo con algo de pena y compasión. Aquellos que se dejaron engatusar por el poder no merecían nada más que eso, pena.

- "Te equivocas, no fue el poder lo que nos cegó, sino el descubrimiento de que no eran de merecer esos humanos. Su existencia es insignificante si necesitan de nuestro poder para poder sobrevivir, sin nosotros se reducirían a la nada. Patéticas criaturas que necesitan de vuestros pilares para que no se autodestruyan ellas mismas. Un ser tan bajo no merece de nuestro poder para ser protegido, sino que debe ser extinguido"- Dijo avivando su ira en su interior.

- "Todo ser debe tener la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. El ser humano es un ser que aprende de sus fallos, sino se les deja cometer esos errores no evolucionan"- Dijo con profunda creencia en sus propias palabras.

- "Pero no el ser humano, es tan patético que comete el mismo error varias veces… ¿Acaso no has visto como se suceden sus guerras¿La hambruna de algunos de los suyos¿Su trato a la naturaleza que con tan buena fe se les entregó? Seres egoístas que no piensan más que en su propia existencia, cada uno deseoso de vivir a costa de la vida de los demás"- El grado de repugnancia que se denotaba en su voz era alto. Se podía ver el asco que sentía a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- "No todos los seres son así. Siempre hay humanos que se esfuerzan para cambiar el mundo y cada vez son más los que son conscientes de ello"- El hombre corrió hacia ella intentado asestarle otro golpe.

- "Estupideces"- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y sardónica- "La ley de la naturaleza humana es así, destruir lo que construyen, así es como sobreviven. Dicen dejar un legado para el futuro. Tienen hijos para dejar un recuerdo de su propia existencia, pero es puro egoísmo, el mero hecho de desaparecer les asusta tanto que para aliviar ese temor dejan en este mundo su descendencia pensando que así al menos su línea familiar los hace eternos. Mientras, sin embargo, destruyen todo lo demás, no dejan más que destrucción para sus propios descendientes para que sufran lo mismo que ellos sufrieron, porque sí dejan su legado en sus descendientes, pero no se preocupan de mantener ese legado intacto. Los humanos no viven para dejar un legado al mundo, viven para compartir su dolor con los demás, son tan patéticos que la única forma de morir felices es saber que alguien sufrirá más que ellos"- Kaho le miró con los ojos abiertos de asombro¿cómo podía haberse creado semejante idea de la naturaleza humana? Siendo una Paloma, como ella, había creído ciegamente en la esperanza humana, en su buena voluntad y ahora… solo hablaba de sus puntos oscuros, de una naturaleza por el contrario propia del humano, quizá alguno no se escapara de esa descripción, pero era imposible enmarcar a todo los seres en esa descripción.

- "Lo que dices es muy duro y a mi juicio es injusto, no puedes decir eso de todos, los humanos viven a base de buena voluntad, no puedo excusar a algunos de sus acciones, pero la gran mayoría crece con la base de unos principios firmes y decentes, creen en el corazón del prójimo, en la esperanza, en la amistad, el amor, la fuerza de voluntad, crecen saltando obstáculos pero aun así son seres que persisten hasta llegar hasta sus metas, sus sueños. No son seres destructivos, sino que construyen sus propios sueños"- Defendió Kaho.

- "Destruyendo lo que se interponga en su camino, para crear sueños así, déjame decirte que si es así como ves las cosas, no vale la pena. Al final destruyen más que construyen, causan más dolor solo para alcanzar un sueño, que es solo para su beneficio personal, para su satisfacción personal, eso solo confirma lo que he dicho, que son egoístas y egocéntricos. Mira el ejemplo de la Tierra, durante siglos se creyeron tan importantes que creyeron que el Sol, la Luna y todos los demás planetas giraban en torno de la Tierra. ¿Acaso no es eso egocentrismo¿Egoísmo¡Todo debe girar entorno de sus vidas!"- Kaho no podía sentir más pena de él, era muy doloroso ver como podía tener tan pocas esperanzas en el ser humano, tanta era su convicción de la poca valía del hombre que llegaba al punto de la destrucción de este.

- "¿Y por eso vas a destruirlos?"- Dijo la mujer apretando los puños.

- "Sí, para liberar al mundo de la desgracia de su existencia. No debieron ser creados jamás. Es tan absurda su existencia… Míralos, prodigando al mundo que fueron creados a imagen y semejanza de su señor, cuando eso es absurdo. Tú y yo sabemos que nuestro señor simplemente no tiene forma física, que carece de las debilidades que el hombre tiene, es más, nosotros también carecemos de la forma física que tienen los humanos, nuestras alas no son como las alas de las aves. Solo tenemos este aspecto físico porque ahora estamos en la Tierra. Vosotras porque reencarnasteis y nosotros lo hicimos para adaptarnos a la vida de estos patéticos seres"- El ángel caído se fue acercando a ella una vez más- "Otra forma de vanidad, creer que son tan importantes que vuestro señor los creó como si fuera él mismo, algo totalmente falso. Esa representación de los ángeles con alas de ave… ¡Jajajaja! Déjame que me ría. ¿Y el demonio¿Un ser de cuernos y patas de cabra¡Por favor¿Y creer que el único mal son los demonios? Nosotros también somos el susodicho mal pero solo porque no estamos de acuerdo con la idea de vuestro señor¿eso nos hace ver como los seres malvados de este mundo¿Solo por el mero hecho de no hacer lo que se nos ha mandado¿Por pensar en que lo mejor es la inexistencia del ser humano? El mal no es eso y bien lo sabes, tú misma para nosotros eres el mal. Lo único que nos diferencia es el color de nuestras almas, el color que se refleja en el brillo de nuestras alas. Tú eres blanca y yo negro ¿y sabes por qué? Claro que lo sabes. Nuestra alma tiene un brillo negro porque al ser desterrados bajamos a la oscuridad y vosotros vivís en el cielo, en la luz cálida de vuestro señor"- El hombre emprendió de nuevo la lucha. Kaho le esquivó los golpes cada vez que llegaban, por un lado, por otro, siempre esquivando los golpes que él le lanzaba, siempre sin la oportunidad de contraatacar, pues siempre retomaba sus golpes desde donde los dejaba, sin darle tiempo a defenderse con otro ataque.

- "Sé todo eso, sé que han cometido errores, que sus pensamientos son erróneos, pero eso los hace sentirse mejor, sentirse dignos de nuestro señor. En cambio no concuerdo con lo que dices, no creo que lo mejor sea destruirlo por sus errores sino guiarlos, encauzarlos hacia el lado correcto"- Kaho recibió un impulso hacia atrás y chocó contra los instrumentos del auditorio, el polvo se levantó a su alrededor y el ángel de alas negras se acercó a ella con paso calmado.

- "Somos tan iguales y en cambio pensamos tan diferente…"- Dijo con un deje de lástima, como si todo lo que dijera Kaho fueran lamentos.

- "La oscuridad os ha devorado de tal manera que vuestra alma ya no es solo negra sino que está consumida por las tinieblas. Aún no comprendo que sea tan oscura, es imposible que vuestro poder haya alcanzado semejantes magnitudes, es algo…"- De repente tuvo a ese ser delante de ella levantándola de los cabellos. Kaho levantó una de las manos para coger la mano que él le apretaba sobre los pelos. El Ángel Caído levantó su otra mano hacia la mano de Kaho y apretó con fuerza sobre la herida que había provocado con su espada al atravesar su mano. La herida había dejado de sangrar pero ahora que apretaba, se volvió a abrir y dejar que la sangre fluyera. Kaho apretó los dientes con fuerza aguantando el dolor.

- "El dolor no remitirá, pero no te preocupes de eso, yo me encargaré de que así sea"- Furata soltó la mano de Kaho y la lanzó al cielo. Cerró los ojos y voló a su encuentro. En un esfuerzo para no caer al suelo desplegó sus alas y planeó mientras seguía cayendo. Con una de las campanillas invocó de nuevo a su espada. Furata por su parte llamó a su arma y esta voló hacia sus manos. El uno dirigiéndose al encuentro del otro, con miradas decididas y resolutas a terminar con la indecisión del final.

Con la respiración trabada en la garganta y el corazón encogido, los dos chocaron sus armas creando una onda expansiva que sacudió todo el auditorio. Las paredes temblaron, el suelo fue empujado hasta formar un agujero en él, los instrumentos se hicieron trizas, para pasar a ser solo un amasijo de metal y madera contra una de las paredes, el techo vibró haciendo caer trozos de su estructura. Un fuego prendió y las cortinas que formaban el telón del escenario ardieron, el infierno se desató con melodía mortal y de lo alto cayó un cuerpo. Así concluyó el réquiem que tuvo en vilo al auditorio.

**_Toda una eternidad uno junto al otro, eso fue lo único que pedí, pero me lo negaron. Ella me lo negó y Él también. ¡A mí! A mí, el más poderoso de todas las órdenes, el más hermoso, el más fuerte. Pero esto no quedará así, a mí nadie me niega nada, soy mejor que ellos dos, soy mejor que mi señor y así se los demostraré. Y entonces… entonces obtendré lo que deseo._**

En el suelo y con la boca apretada en una fina línea la joven casta que representaba la pureza, la llamada Niña, soportaba el dolor lo mejor que podía. Kyoju miró el rostro contraído de la mujer con sumo gozo. Estaba de pie delante de ella, no la había tocado desde que la había crucificado en el suelo. Simplemente miraba como la joven se consumía en su propio dolor y humillación.

- "Solo de pensar en lo que voy hacer contigo hace que me estremezca"- Dijo mientras temblaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada llena de lujurioso goce al dolor. La joven giró su cabeza amenazante pero sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.

- "Aunque sea en el otro mundo, haré que pagues por tus horribles pecados"- Dijo la joven con ira. Era la Paloma más joven de todas, aún inexperta, aún muy niña para saber contener su ira y su dolor. Todo lo que sentía se podía ver en su rostro, podía sentirse a través de sus ojos.

- "No te preocupes, ya me pagas ahora bastante bien"- La mujer intentó levantarse pero sus manos, clavadas en el suelo la hicieron resentir de dolor ante ese inconsciente movimiento. Kyoju se movió cerca de ella. Ahora tenía el pecho descubierto y la joven podía ver las múltiples cicatrices que tenía a lo largo del cuerpo- "¿Te gustan?"- Le preguntó al ver que la joven le miraba fijamente. Nari frunció el entrecejo.

- "Lo considero repugnante"- Escupió prácticamente.

- "Sabes como complacerme"- Dijo el hombre con un tono de excitación en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre se agachó a un lado y cogió otra estaca. La miró de reojo y se relamió los labios. Nari vio como Kyoju se levantaba mientras llevaba una mano a su cinto, donde tenía innumerables instrumentos, entre los que se hallaba una estaca, la cual palpó con delicadeza y sacó lentamente del cinto, la agarró en su mano y la apretó con fuerza. El hombre se dirigió a sus piernas y se agachó una vez que estuvo delante. Nari, en un impulso, alzó la pierna y le propinó una patada en la cara. El hombre cayó hacia atrás pero, aparte de un moratón en la cara y un poco de sangre en sus labios, no le causó mayor daño.

- "Como me toques te juro que…"- Kyoju se abalanzó sobre una pierna mientras que la otra era inmovilizada con el peso de su cuerpo. Con una mano apretó el pie contra el suelo. Su mano se cernió con fuerza dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre la piel de ella. Miró a La Niña una vez más y sonrió antes de alzar su mano y bajarla rápidamente sobre el tobillo de la joven, atravesó la piel y los músculos, rasgó algún hueso en su camino e hizo brotar ríos de sangre para finalmente clavar la estaca sobre su tobillo inmovilizándola. El aullido fue inevitable y él se estremeció al oírlo.

- "Sin duda este será el mayor placer del que voy a disfrutar en toda mi eternidad"- Kyoju fue a gatas hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo crucificado de la chica, se puso sobre ella y la miró a los ojos con un brillo de perversión en ellos- "Haces que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se contraiga de puro placer"- Cogió la cara de la chica con una mano y la obligó a quedarse quieta, se agachó hacia delante y acercó su rostro al de ella.

- "Aléjate de mi"- Le advirtió La Niña.

El hombre ignoró su advertencia y se acercó más a ella. Su otra mano fue resbalando desde su mejilla, en una obscena caricia, hasta su cuello. Cerró su mano sobre su frágil garganta y apretó con fuerza mientras a su vez lo hacía con lentitud, haciendo que su placer fuera creciendo con esa lentitud y se duplicaba su goce al sentir el cuerpo de la Paloma debatirse inútilmente debajo del suyo. La joven no murmuró palabra, simplemente le miraba con ojos duros mientras ahora se acercaba a sus labios y los apretaba sobre los suyos. La joven intentó apartar la cara en vano y el beso que recibió fue duro y violento, un beso torturador. El hombre con su lengua intentó separar los labios de la joven, que finalmente, por la falta de aire y por la fuerza de él, abrió la boca y sintió como ese monstruo la invadía la boca en un devastador dominio sobre ella.

La Paloma no hacía más que contener sus ganas de llorar por su falta de poder, por su falta de fuerza, por haberse dejado vencer de un modo tan humillante. No podía entender como podía suceder todo esto, no podía ser que estuviera vencida. Ellas, dueñas de las virtudes de la humanidad, obedientes y leales a sus principios, a su deber, estaban siendo derrotadas por esos seres que solo querían la destrucción¿Cómo podía ser que estuvieran perdiendo esta batalla que debían ganar¿Cómo era posible que los que tenían razón en esta misión eran los que estaban perdiendo¿A caso estaban equivocadas¿Era ese el final¿Su perdición¿Este era el castigo por un pecado que no sabían que habían cometido? Las preguntas no tuvieron contestación y la desolación empezó a invadir el alma de la joven Paloma.

Si desde el principio iban a perder… ¿Por qué su Señor las había enviado a la perdición¿Por qué sacrificaba a sus leales ángeles?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Pronto sintió que sus ojos se nublaban. La boca del hombre sobre la suya estaba evitando que pudiera respirar y su mano sobre su garganta hacia que el mero hecho de respirar fuera doloroso. Sabía que en breves instantes perdería el conocimiento y seguramente si seguía así también perdería su vida. Los dedos de su mano se movían queriendo formar un puño y apretarse fuerte a la vida que aún no quería dejar, pero no fue necesario desesperarse pues el hombre se separó de ella en último momento. La Paloma le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios separados intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido, la mano seguía sobre su cuello pero sus dedos ya no se aferraban como si quisieran arrancarle la vida. Nari, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, miedo por lo que le deparaba en manos de ese despiadado ser. Como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente, el hombre sonrió, respondiendo a su temor.

- "Esa es la mirada que quería ver, una mirada llena de temor, de miedo. Escogí bien, sabía que tú serías capaz de darme el placer que tanto he buscado. Te has resistido, pero no iba a durar, el miedo te corroe el alma, la impotencia inmovilizan tus músculos, el dolor te embarga y te hace desesperar"- Se levantó del cuerpo de la joven y se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Sus ojos prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas, anticipándose al goce que ya subía por su pecho llegando a su negra alma.

Nari apretó la boca e intentó concentrarse en algo que no fuera el intenso dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Se negaba a ser derrotada de esa manera, pero el miedo se apoderaba de ella, más y más a cada minuto que pasaba.

Kyoju miró a la indefensa muchacha en el suelo y vio como aún seguía empeñada a no dejarse derrotar, esa actitud le agradaba mucho más, cuanta más resistencia pusiera más sería el placer de verla destruida. Avanzó unos pasos y se volvió hacia el pie que aún quedaba libre, lo aferró duramente contra el suelo y de su cinto sacó otra estaca.

Nari vio movimiento a su lado y sintió como una mano fría se cerraba alrededor de la piel de su pie, aguantó valientemente lo inminente y no profirió sonido alguno cuando el objeto atravesó su piel y se clavó en el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el semblante del hombre, había pasado del disfrute a tener una sombra en sus ojos, una ira contenida se formaba en su mirada.

Kyoju estaba disfrutando el doblegar el alma de esa muchacha tan pura e inexperta, pero no pudo disimular su frustración cuando no la oyó gritar y esa frustración aumentó al no ver ni una sola gota caer de los ojos de ese tierno rostro. Si no lloraba la cosa carecía de su gracia. Una presa capturada debía de temblar y sentirse tan asustada que debía estar gimiendo y llorando por que la dejaran libre. Debía de haber derramada al menos una lágrima, había visto la desesperanza en sus ojos¿por qué no lloraba de una vez? Dejó de lado ese pensamiento y contuvo su disgusto. Pronto caería como todas sus demás victimas, pronto.

Nari era inexperta, nueva en el arte del dolor, era La Niña, el alma pura e infantil que perdían los humanos al crecer, como representación de ese alma debía de permanecer aislada de todo ese dolor, de conservar eternamente su ingenuidad, por eso siempre viajaba con Samantha, ella era su protectora, la persona que siempre la tapó los ojos a la realidad de ese mundo, la que siempre la había protegido de ser mancillada con la suciedad de la realidad. Y ahora que ella no estaba para protegerla… ¿qué debía hacer? Su cuerpo se estaba dejando vencer por el pánico y el dolor, pero su alma, su alma aún se negaba a perder esta batalla ya perdida. No sabía por qué pero aún resistía todo ese dolor. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Samantha ante su situación? Jamás lo sabría, jamás podría preguntárselo y jamás antes se le hubiera ocurrido preguntárselo, pues daban por hecho que Nari, Paloma de la pureza jamás tendría que afrontar las torturas que ahora sufría. Intentaba buscar en su mente algo para poder afrontar ese dolor, algo que le indicara que poder hacer ante esa situación y fue entonces que recordó algo. Recordó unas palabras suaves que una vez la envolvieron.

_- "Pequeña… ¿qué te pasa?"- Un ángel de cabellos largos, mirada cálida y labios sonrientes se acercó a ella._

_- "Me siento triste, no puedo evitarlo"- Dijo entre sollozos._

_- "¿Y por qué estás tan triste?"- Dijo arrodillándose delante de ella. Puso su suave mano sobre su cabeza y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos._

_- "¿Acaso no lo habéis oído? Los ángeles se revelan, la guerra dará lugar y todo el Cielo se verá envuelto en el caos"- Dijo con la mirada posada sobre sus pies._

_- "¿Tan poca fe tienes en nuestro señor?"- Preguntó el ángel. Ella negó- "¿Y en nuestros hermanos?"- La pequeña levantó la vista y el ángel vio la duda en esos lindos ojitos- "¿Tan poca fe tienes en ti misma?"- Preguntó ahora con la mirada seria._

_- "Tengo fe en nuestro señor, pero en nuestros hermanos… ¿cómo voy a tener fe en los hermanos que nos van a traicionar? Eso sería imposible"- Dijo apenada._

_- "No hay nada imposible en este mundo, ni en los demás, hay que tener siempre fe en todo ser vivo pues todo ser tiene una naturaleza bondadosa"- Dijo sonriendo al ver la mirada incrédula de la pequeña- "Tú eres joven y me temo que siempre lo serás, no obstante eso no quita que en algún momento tengas que enfrentarte a la realidad. Rehuirla es poco probable aunque no imposible. Pequeña, un ser que es creado por nuestro señor tiene naturaleza bondadosa pero también una tenebrosa y malvada. Nuestro señor nos dio la libertad de escoger, de seguir a nuestro corazón tanto si vamos por el camino amargo de las tinieblas como el sacrificado del bien. Pequeña, no debes criticar a una persona por sus acciones sino por el objetivo que le impulsa, por las intenciones que carga su corazón. Ten fe en nuestro señor, en tus hermanos y sobre todo en ti misma, porque tú, pequeña, eres tu propia fuerza, tu propio temor, la última y la primera en decidir si seguir o abandonar. Tú, mi pequeña, eres responsable de ti misma. ¿Me comprendes?"- La niña negó con la cabeza- "No temas por ello, un día lo entenderás y cuando ese día llegue jamás olvides mis palabras. Pueden vencer tu cuerpo, pueden doblegar tu mente pero jamás podrán destruir la esperanza que reside en tu alma, no, mi pequeña, esa esperanza solo se pierde cuando uno deja de tener fe en si misma, cuando ya ha perdido la confianza en si misma. Por eso te pregunto ¿tan poca es la fe que tienes en ti misma?"_

- "No"- Fue la respuesta que ahora hallaba Nari en su corazón, en su alma. Se negaba a rendirse, se negaba a dejarse vencer porque aún tenía confianza en sí misma, aún tenía fe, aún tenía esperanza. La muchacha dejó de resistirse y finalmente relajó su cuerpo. Todas las tensiones, todas las dudas, todos los temores escaparon de su cuerpo y cobró fuerza su espíritu, el ser que representaba se avivó con más fuerza en su interior.

Kyoju la observó perplejo, había dejado esa actitud pusilánime de animalillo desvalido a punto de ser sacrificado para cobrar un semblante pacífico y con una mirada que le desarmó, le dejó sin respiración y pronto le hizo sentir irritación que rápidamente se convirtió en ira. La pequeña inútil se había aferrado a algo en su interior que la dio poder de espíritu y eso le molestó sobre manera. Ya no luchaba contra él, ya no le ofrecía el placer que tanto había estado disfrutando.

- "¡Cámbiala!"- Gritó enloquecido mientras ahora le propinaba una patada- "¡Cámbiala!"- Gritó una vez más mientras le propinaba una segunda patada. Nari resistió un golpe tras otro sin proferir gemido alguno de dolor- "¡Cambia esa mirada de tus ojos!"- Nari soportó un ataque tras otro con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, no iba a dejarse derrotar, aún tenía esperanza, mientras una de ellas siguiera de pie no habría manera de que las derrotaran, aunque solo una de ellas sobreviviera sería una victoria, la victoria de que jamás podrían destruir la esperanza en la que ellas creían, la esperanza que ellas portaban en sus almas- "¡Maldita estúpida¡No creas que me vas a vencer con esa pose de mártir¡No me conoces lo bastante como para vencerme con ese deje de sumisión y silencio!"- El hombre paró de patearla y se paró con la respiración agitada, la cólera bullía en sus venas y los deseos de destrozar y destruir crecieron en su interior- "¡Gritarás de dolor¡Rogarás por tu alma cuando la última gota de tu sangre caiga desde los pilares"- El Ángel Caído se llevó la mano al cinto y allí sacó unos finos listones de metal, eran finos como las agujas de costura y largos como unos palillos de madera para comer. El hombre miró a la joven y sonrió con sorna. Después de mirarla a los ojos pasó su mirada a inspeccionar todo el cuerpo de la joven- "Aún no sabes que es el dolor pero ahora te lo enseñaré yo con todo el gusto del mundo"- El hombre cogió esa fina varilla y con ella se paró sobre la cabeza de Nari. Ella observó como sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, observando cada brazo hasta que finalmente se paró a su derecha y con un movimiento rápido y decidido clavó esa aguja de metal en su brazo derecho. Nari impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante en un gesto reflejo ante el dolor, no gritó, apretó con fuerza sus labios y se juró una y otra vez que no gritaría, que no le daría el placer de escuchar sus gritos y mucho menos sus súplicas- "No seas terca. Solo tienes que gritar para mí. Hazlo y dejaré que la tortura sea menos dolorosa"- Nari rogaba una y otra vez en silencio, que le otorgaran el poder de aguantar este trato vejatorio, que el infernal dolor de sus extremidades cesara. El agudo y quemante dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

- "Puedes torturarme cuanto te plazca pero jamás te daré el gusto de que me oigas gritar. ¡No! Prefiero mil torturas a dejar que me oigas suplicar y gritar"- Dijo con sumo esfuerzo dejándola agotada. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ella más que nadie tenía derecho a llorar, cuando fue entrenada en el Cielo, la prepararon para la lucha siempre con el pensamiento de que jamás tendría que emplearla¿para qué? Ella menos que nadie tenía que estar preparada para esas lídes. Ella era la representación de lo inocente y lo puro, no debía de conocer las artes de la lucha, solo la enseñaron lo más básico, lo más esencial, ella más que nadie tenía derecho a llorar, era lo único que ahora podía hacer, pero si lo hacía le estaría dando el poder para que su sobre inflado ego aumentara. No debía darle el placer que buscaba sino arrebatárselo, si no podía luchar con armas o con un carácter combativo lo haría con sus propias armas. La paciencia y la esperanza.

- "Debes estar sufriendo una agonía muy intensa"- Se arrodilló y miró su rostro, alargó su mano hacia sus cabellos y los cogió levantando unos centímetros su cabeza. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído- "Estas agujas y estacas están impregnadas de una sustancia muy ardiente. Tus heridas no se cerraran, por el contrario, permanecerán abiertas mientras un intenso ardor te quema los músculos. Lo sientes ¿verdad? Como el calor te abrasa las heridas, sientes como tu sangre se cuece tocando ese metal que rasga tus músculos"- Kyoju soltó los cabellos desechando la cabeza en el suelo- "Ya que veo que te empeñas en seguir con esa estúpida pose, tendré que darte otro aliciente más"- El hombre sacó otra de esas varillas y ahora lo clavó en su hombro izquierdo. Nari tuvo que volver a calmarse tras ese nuevo ataque, debía de controlar su cuerpo, debía de intentar suprimir ese dolor de su cuerpo.

Debía de resistir ese dolor que la estaba destrozando por dentro pero sobre todas las cosas, no debía gritar.

NO DEBÍA.

_**¿Por qué me obligaste a llegar hasta este punto? Mi hermana, mi compañera, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, la que me complementa, la que me hace ser entero. Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Sin ti yo no puedo seguir viviendo y sin embargo tengo que hacer esto. ¿Por qué? Porque me menospreciaste, me sustituiste por unos mortales, los subiste a un escalón por encima de nosotros, los alzaste cuando son menos que escoria. Me menospreciaste a mí y a ti misma, por eso ahora debo demostrar mi valía, nuestra valía. Sé que jamás lo entenderás, sé que nunca me comprenderás pero esto es lo que debía ocurrir. Un mortal jamás puede tener más valía que un ángel. Jamás.**_

Miraba al ángel que preparaba el ataque que le mataría, de eso estaba seguro, que ese ataque le quitaría la vida en un instante. No se consideraba débil, pero en comparación a esos seres alados su poder era ínfimo. Su mirada decidida le había amedrentado y fue mayor el impacto cuando supo que ella no era Sakura. No, no era ella, por como se había comportado, por como hablaba ahora, sabía que no era Sakura, pero sin duda alguna era su viva imagen, eran como dos gotas de agua, a excepción del color del cabello, más oscuro, más rebelde, con un textura diferente a la de Sakura, lo recordaba, recordaba como era el cabello de ella de cuantas veces que lo había acariciado, no era el de su amada, sin embargo era muy parecido al suyo.

No, esa no era Sakura, era su hija.

Aika.

Había esperado a que el ataque le alcanzara y le despojara eternamente de esta vida en la tierra, esperó y esperó pero no percibió dolor alguno, notó el impacto del ataque, el temblor de la tierra, notó como una nube de polvo se levantaba a su alrededor, noto como trozos del suelo, ahora en forma de guijarros se estrellaban contra su cuerpo, pero no notó ese inmenso poder sobre su piel, sobre sus huesos, sobre sus músculos. ¿Así era morir? Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, sin apenas consciencia de cómo había sido morir, sin saber que hubiera sentido los demás que dejaba atrás. Pensó en eso durante un segundo antes de notar el intenso dolor de su hombro dislocado, algo más grande que un guijarro chocó contra su hombro. No, no podía morir a causa de un hombro dislocado o al menos eso era lo que su mente le decía.

Shaoran, tumbado todavía en el suelo levantó la cabeza para ver como una espesa polvareda le seguía envolviendo, cegándole e impidiéndole ver que era lo que realmente había sucedido. Tosió por el polvo que entró a su garganta y se introdujo en sus vías respiratorias. Se cubrió los ojos para que el polvo no le impidiera la visión, esperando a que este se difuminara y le permitiera ver algo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La polvareda tardó unos minutos en desaparecer para dar paso a la presencia de una nueva persona. Delante de Shaoran, con la mirada fija en el ángel oscuro que estaba al lado de Aika, se alzaba un ángel de alas blancas y aura cálida. No supo como había llegado o cuando, pero le dio gracias, no supo si fue en voz alta o mentalmente, apenas consciente de si era capaz de decir una mera palabra.

Lucifer amplió su sonrisa de tal manera que se podía ver la alegría de la llegada de ese ángel. Aún le hacía estremecer el solo contemplarla, tan hermosa, tan bella, como él mismo. Miró a la joven que tenía a su lado y pasó su brazo sobre su hombro. Podía sentir su indignación, su furia bullir en su interior por haber impedido que matara a su progenitor. Le acarició el cabello y le besó en la sien. Pudo percibir como el cuerpo de su ángel se tensaba, como su preocupación la embargaba y con ello como su propio cuerpo se excitaba de anticipación.

- "Lucifer…"- El ángel negro tembló al sentir un escalofrío por su espalda al solo pronunciamiento de su nombre.

- "Supongo que debería llamarte Sakura en esta vida…"- Dijo con un deje de ironía. La mujer dejó de mirarle para pasar a mirar a la joven que tenía sujeta. La preocupación ensombreció su rostro y volvió a posar su mirada en él.

- "Deja a mi hija, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirla en todo esto, es una lucha entre vosotros y nosotras"- Dijo dando un paso adelante, pero con cuidado.

- "Te equivocas"- El hombre se apartó de la niña y se movió un paso más cerca de Sakura- "Ella porta el libro y por tanto sí está inmiscuida en esta batalla. No comprendo porqué el libro lo posee esta niña o porqué ha aparecido justamente en este siglo y año, pero no pienso dejarla escapar para que tú la vuelvas a manipular"

- "¿Manipularla¡Es mi hija!"- Dijo indignada.

- "Hija mortal, de cuerpo mortal, de sentimientos mortales"- Dijo con todo el desprecio que le cabía- "Hija de ese mortal"- Dijo mirando a la espalda de Sakura. La mujer no se molestó en darse la vuelta y siguió escuchando las palabras de Lucifer- "Tus sentimientos mortales te llevaron hasta donde estas ahora. ¿Qué conseguiste con todo esto? Pena, dolor, amargura, soledad… Decidiste reencarnar, como las otras Palomas, para proteger a estos humanos de nuestro poder. ¿Pero que conseguiste a cambio?"- Shaoran miraba al ángel caído con el entrecejo fruncido- "¿No te parece entrañable haber sentido esto¿Ese sentimiento de traición¿De dolor cuando se sabe que al que amas no te corresponde con la misma intensidad?"- Lucifer se acercó unos pasos más a Sakura sin que esta se inmutara. La joven sintió una oleada de tristeza y remordimientos. Sabía que parte de lo que estaba sucediendo era responsabilidad suya, pero no podía dejar que esos sentimientos la dominaran- "Dime… ¿Te dolió tanto como me dolió a mi?"- Sakura apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Shaoran empezó a alarmarse cuando vio que ese ser oscuro se acercaba a Sakura sin que esta se inmutara.

- "Sakura"- Dijo en un susurro y percibió en todo su ser como eso había atraído una mirada furiosa del Ángel Caído. El ser llegó hasta a estar solamente a dos pasos de la menor de los Kinomoto. Alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración. Shaoran entrecerró todavía más la mirada, Eriol se mostró más serio que nunca en su vida; Touya aún se debatía entre la realidad o la ilusión, no podía imaginar que lo que sus ojos veían no era una mentira; Syaolong que estaba muy herido empezó a levantarse, a pesar de su grave estado consiguió dar un paso y otro, y otro. Nadie se percató de sus movimientos, estaban distraídos con la madre de Aika y ese ángel negro. Syaolong avanzó a pequeños pasos hasta llegar al lado de Aika. La pequeña le miró bajando la cabeza, ya que ahora era más alta que él y entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

- "Aika"- Dijo en un aliento que le costó un gran dolor en el pecho. La chica, de repente, como si hubiera salido de un trance le miró a los ojos y se acercó a él corriendo para ayudarle a sentarse en el suelo.

- "Li… ¿Qué te ha pasado?"- La joven le vio todo el cuerpo y vio como había cortes y magullones por todo su cuerpo- "Debemos ir a un hosp…."- Pero no terminó la frase hasta que vio su mano, parecía más grande de lo normal, se miró los brazos y vio que eran más largos que de costumbre, dio vuelta a su mano para verse la palma y lentamente la levantó a tocarse el rostro. Miró a los ojos del chico y no pudo verse reflejada en él, lo que vio a través de sus ojos fue un alma amargada, herida y furiosa.

- "Aika"- Ninguno de los dos se percató de que el chico había cambiado su forma de dirigirse a ella. Pasó de hablar de una manera formal a tutearla- "¿Qué te sucedió?"- La chica pareció confusa ante la pregunta y le miró algo preocupada.

- "Creo que fue por un deseo que pedí"- Dijo confusa, intentando recordar algo de lo que le había pasado antes.

- "¿Un deseo?"- La joven asintió y en su periferia percibió algo, desvió su mirada del chico y vio a su madre frente a un ángel negro y de repente recordó lo que había pasado y tembló.

- "Me acuerdo de Lily… de todos los demás… estaba tan asustada, era Lily… me decía que no tuviera miedo, me dijo que ahora yo podía cumplir con mi deseo, que mi madre volvería a estar conmigo, solo conmigo…"- Syaolong vio como las lágrimas intentaban asomarse por sus ojos, pero ella no lo permitía.

- "¿Cómo lo lograste?"- Preguntó no sin un gran esfuerzo.

- "Con un libro"- La joven se separó unos centímetros y extendió sus manos delante de ella, con las palmas mirando hacia arriba- "Con este libro"- Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Syaolong vio como una luz empezaba a formarse delante de la joven. Lo que no se dieron cuenta los niños era que eso desvió la atención de los adultos hacia ellos. Lucifer intentó llegar hasta la joven pero algo le inmovilizó, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada decidida de la que fue su hermana.

- "No te permitiré que cometas más pecados"- Dijo Sakura mientras con sus poderes intentaba retenerlo. Aika vio al ángel negro y miró en lo más profundo de sus ojos, donde halló algo que la hizo temblar de miedo. Algo en su interior rememoró algo, un rostro, una sonrisa que una vez le pareció cálida y… unos ojos, unos ojos iguales a estos. Tan pronto como vino la imagen se marchó, dejando solo un momento aturdida a la niña. Aika dio un paso atrás agitando la cabeza para quitarse ese extraño recuerdo, miró hacia delante y a ese ser tan enormemente oscuro. Dio un par de pasos más y su espalda se chocó con Syaolong. El niño la agarró de las ropas para sostenerse y Aika se agachó para ayudarle en su precario estado mientras sostenía el libro con la otra mano.

- "¿Quién cometió un pecado?"- Su mirada brilló sobre la niña que había escapado a su control y se giró para acercarse a Sakura. La velocidad con la que se movía era imperceptible para ellos, pero Sakura notó el instante en que él se había puesto a sus espaldas y la había agarrado. Su brazo rodeaba su cuerpo mientras que con su mano agarrada su pecho izquierdo. Sakura sintió como empezaba a surgir una sombra de duda, de temor.

- "Termina con esto, no merece la pena que sigas engañándote. Sabes que nunca ganarás"- Dijo esto con voz temblorosa. Shaoran vio como ese hombre agarraba a Sakura, pero su mirada negra y oscura se dirigía a él. Shaoran sintió como la rabia le engullía hasta el alma. El hombre sostuvo a Sakura sin el mínimo esfuerzo, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

Lucifer amplió su sonrisa y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer aspirando su aroma.

- "Tu alma sigue siendo la más hermosa de todas, la más dulce, la más delicada, la más pura, la más deliciosa"- Dijo esto último mientras con su lengua saboreaba su cuello.

- "Termina con esta farsa"- Murmuró tragando con dificultad. Mientras él la sostuviera de esa manera no podría moverse porque su aura la absorbía, hacia que sus poderes fueran absorbidos por él mientras estuviera a tan corta distancia, pero también estaba utilizando otro de sus poderes, con su mano en su pecho no solo motivaba la rabia de Shaoran al ser un contacto físico, como bien había dicho los humanos eran débiles por sus sentimientos, pero sus sentimientos oscuros eran lo que los hacía más débiles. Con su mano sobre el pecho izquierdo, sobre su corazón humano y donde residía la fuente de su alma lo que quería era perturbarla, hacerla dudar y flaquear. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no le importaba, si ella seguía siendo el centro de su atención no haría daño a su hija, no la lastimaría.

- "Mi hermoso ángel"- Dijo mientras su otro brazo la envolvía la cintura y la apretaba más contra sí- "Jamás podrás detenerme, lo sabes. Eres mi mitad, eres mi otro yo, cuando te devore volveremos a ser uno solo y entonces ya nada nos podrá separar nuevamente"- Sakura cerró los ojos mientras notaba como él, con su mano en el pecho, hacía que se debilitara. Sakura era la protectora del amor y por ello su corazón debía de estar siempre protegido, pero se había dejado distraer por el hecho de que su hija estaba bajo el dominio de ese ser oscuro. Su corazón era su fuente, su punto débil y él estaba embriagándola de oscuros temores.

- "¡Suéltala!"- Gritó Shaoran volviendo a ponerse de pie. El hombre sonrió mostrando unos dientes perfectamente blancos en contraste con su negra alma.

- "¿Tu que piensas mi ángel¿Debería liberarte?"- Dijo susurrando junto a su oído. Sakura levantó la mirada y vio lo mismo que había viso en esos ojos mucho tiempo atrás. El dolor de la soledad, el dolor de la traición y el anhelo de tenerlo todo. Sabía que tenía poder, sabía que podía conseguirlo todo, pero jamás podría domeñar la voluntad de su otra mitad y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Tan perfecto, tan poderoso, pero sin el control de lo que más deseaba.

- "Suelta a mi madre"- Aika, que había estado ayudando a su tío y a Eriol, se acercó a ellos lentamente. Con el poder de tener cualquier deseo cumplido con solo pensarlo, había pedido la recuperación de su tío, de Eriol y Syaolong. Se paró delante de ellos con las piernas abiertas y con el libro colgado de una de sus manos- "Déjala marchar y podrás tener cualquier deseo que quieras"- La pequeña vio como la piel de su madre iba palideciendo cada vez más. No sabía que estaba haciendo ese hombre, pero debía separarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- "Ya no te necesito"- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola- "Solo quería atraer la atención de ella"- Las piernas de Sakura empezaron a flaquear. Aika fijó la mirada en su madre y vio como movía los labios lentamente. La joven miró nuevamente al ángel negro y este apretó la cintura de Sakura con sus uñas, clavándolas en su piel.

- "Hazlo si tienes valor pequeña"- Aika miró en rededor parándose brevemente en su padre y volvió a fijar la mirada en su madre, esta la sonrió débilmente. La niña levantó el libro, suspiró y lo abrió. Una vez abierto una luz salió de su interior y empezó a flotar.

Detrás de la niña Shaoran se había acercado a ellos, intentado descubrir que era lo que pretendían hacer. Se sentía tan impotente. ¿Qué podía hacer él contra ellos?

Todos miraron hacia Aika. La joven empezó a recobrar su tamaño original, puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón y la izquierda sobre el libro.

Nadie supo como ocurrió, nadie recordó que pasó realmente, pero la luz los envolvió a todos, imposibilitándoles ver que era lo siguiente que les deparaba el destino.

**Desterrado. Muerto en vida. Apartado de todo lo que me era preciado, de ti. Ahora, sumido en la oscuridad, espero el momento en que vuelva a alzarme, el momento en que nuevamente vuelva a por lo que me pertenece. Esperaré, esperaré hasta volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y entonces jamás volverán a separarte de mi, jamás nada nos separará sino el eterno vacío, el vacío que se crea cuando un alma se apaga eternamente.**

Frialdad y dureza, eso era lo que su cuerpo sentía, eso era lo que podía sentir. Sus ojos miraban el cielo pero no vieron más que oscuridad y sangre. Había hecho cuanto había podido, había conjurado todo su poder en esa última baza, en esa última bola de energía y no había servido de nada. Ahora carecía de poder y él la iba a rematar. Podía sentir sus pisadas sobre la tierra, podía sentir su aura acercándose, podía oír su respiración entrecortada casi sobre ella. La mujer giró la cabeza levemente y vio que el hombre llegaba hasta donde su cuerpo yacía con su espada en mano, con un hilo de sangre derramándose desde su brazo.

Tal vez su poder no hubiera sido suficiente para poder matarlo, pero si era lo suficiente para poder herirlo, para demostrarle antes de enfrentarse a la muerte que ella no había muerto sin dar batalla.

El hombre, desde la altura de su cuerpo, miró hacia abajo, a esa hermosa muerte que la envolvía.

Con el cabello desparramado sobre el suelo, con los brazos separados del cuerpo uno cerca de su cara y otra mirando hacia sus piernas, la pierna derecha doblada ligeramente, mientras cortes de sangre pintaban su nívea piel. La mujer respiraba lenta y profundamente y la luz de su alma se estaba apagando lentamente.

El hombre se agachó y cogió la cabeza de la mujer en sus manos, ella le miró a los ojos y vio aún la rebeldía en ellos.

- "Me apena decirte adiós, sé que esto ha sido difícil, duro y doloroso, pero ahora te reunirás con ellas y pronto verás que fue lo mejor. Deshacernos de estos humanos es lo mejor que podemos hacer para que este mundo no se eche a perder"- La mujer miró el rostro del hombre con el ceño fruncido, pero lentamente volvió a sonreírle. Él la soltó bruscamente y se apartó unos pasos, apretó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y con una renovada furia se acercó a ella.

Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, con las piernas separadas el verdugo alzó la espada con la punta mirando abajo. Miró los ojos de ella y bajó la espada hasta enterrarla en su pecho. Tomoyo contuvo la respiración al sentir ese acerado dolor. El hombre soltó la empuñadura con la espada clavada en el pecho de ella, se separó unos metros y se dio la vuelta, miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, despidiéndose así de ella. Poco sabía él que la voluntad de una persona puede ser más fuerte que el dolor y la debilidad física. Esa fue la última lección que aprendió antes de exhalar su última bocanada de aire.

Con la espada clavada desde su espalda su cuerpo cayó, primero arrodillándose y luego balanceándose hacia delante. Tomoyo, detrás de él y con lágrimas en los ojos también cayó, pero se sostuvo con una mano sobre el suelo mientras con la otra veía que la sangre se escurría de entre sus dedos, como su vida.

Lo último en lo que ella pensó fue en su marido y en su hija, los dos seres a los que más había aprendido a amar.

Una sonrisa había en sus labios cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

**Desde que me desterraron puedo dar gracias, porque gracias a ello ahora tengo el poder suficiente para tomar mi venganza. Gracias a ese ser que conocí en las tinieblas he alcanzado unos nuevos poderes con una nueva fuente de la que podré alimentarme eternamente: El odio, la avaricia, la envidia, el dolor, los celos, la ira… Ahora seré más fuerte, llegaré a ser más poderoso que nadie y entonces volveré para llevarte a mi lado, para mostrarte la verdad, que tú eres mi otra mitad y que tu poder no debe ser empleado por una causa tan inútil como lo son esos humanos.**

Poco quedaba para cumplirse el final. Las Palomas ya habían caído una por una, dejando ya solo una para que se reunieran con ellas. Las últimas tres habían sido La Visionaria, La Artísta y la Niña. La Artísta y la Niña murieron inmediatamente después de que una fuera debilitada tras un ataque y la otra debilitada tras una intensa tortura, respectivamente.

Los ángeles habían caído y de los Ángeles Caídos solo quedaban Kyoju y Furata. Los dos se reagruparon y vieron su obra de arte expuesta en los cielos. En cada pilar había un ángel crucificado, con la sangre resbalando por esos pilares. Solo les cabía esperar al último y que su sangre se derramara por todo ese suelo terrenal y entonces el inicio del fin de la vida tal como la conoces daría su comienzo.

La luz cegadora se había disuelto en el aire y ahora con sus ojos miró a su alrededor. Con su nariz olió la atmósfera cargada de un olor pesado, que se introducía en tu nariz y te lo hacía sentir en el paladar, un sabor amargo. Con sus oídos pudo oír el sonido del viento que arrastraba el polvo de los escombros. Con la boca pudo percibir el silencioso sabor del viento y el amargo olor que provenía de su sentido del olfato.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor para encontrarse solo, solo en una calle desierta, pero había algo extraño que no podía decidir que era, empezó a gritar, pero no pudo oír su propia voz. Se llevó la mano a la garganta para gritar un par de veces más y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo¡los pilares no estaban!

El hombre se giró alertado por este nuevo dato y agudizó la vista, pero solo podía seguir percibiendo este lugar tenebroso. Caminó sin saber que más hacer. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar y ese lugar no era Tokyo y mucho menos Tomoeda. Giró por donde unas piedras derrumbadas se acumulaban en un pequeño montón y se encontró de frente con Eriol. Los dos se miraron, lso dos intentaron hablar y ninguno de ellos logró decir nada.

Los dos se miraron largo y tendido, como si de esa manera pudieran descubrir lo que el otro pensaba, pero ninguno llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Mediante acuerdo tácito los dos se movieron por otro lado, distinto del camino de Eriol y del camino de Shaoran. Llegaron a otro punto con escombros y esta vez se encontraron con el profundo ceño de Touya. Los tres no pudieron hacer nada más que seguir buscando al resto de las personas que antes había presenciado la creación de ese cegador destello. Touya lanzaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada asesina hacia Shaoran, pero al no poder hablar, no se molestaron en indicarle de alguna manera que su enemistad no venía a cuento.

Llegados a un punto decidieron parar. No sabían por donde iban, pero el lugar era muy extenso, por más que caminaban y caminaban no llegaban a ninguna parte, solo veían ruinas y ruinas.

Shaoran miró al cielo y vio un cielo sin estrellas, no había un lugar más triste que un lugar donde las estrellas no podían brillar o eso era lo que una vez le había dicho Sakura. Ese día le había contado que las almas de las personas que morían eran esas estrellas y que cuando una estrella desaparecía del firmamento significaba que había logrado reencarnarse, también le comentó, en tono de burla, que un mundo sin estrellas es un mundo sin alma y por tanto sin corazón. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si eso se lo había dicho de verdad o era solo un cuento. Ya no sabía que pensar de Sakura o de Pei y que decir de su prima Meilin o de su recién descubierta hija Aika.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro para al momento siguiente sentir un temblor de tierra. Eriol se levantó de un salto y Touya frunció el ceño al suelo como si con eso pudiera pararlo. De repente, del horizonte estalló una columna de luz que se dirigía al cielo. Los tres hombres, sin mirarse, salieron corriendo hacia esa luz. Shaoran sintió como su pecho se oprimía cada vez más a cada paso que daba. Esa columna parecía perdida en la nada pero tan solo unos minutos corriendo les llevó hasta llegar al lugar.

Los tres hombres se pararon en seco para ver a Sakura atada a una columna de luz blanca. No había rastro de nadie más, hasta que se oyó:

- "El ser más hermoso que hayan podido ver jamás"- Los tres se giraron hacia la voz y vieron a un joven sentado sobre una roca mirando al ángel con una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven movió sus ojos a otro lado y los tres hombres siguieron su mirada para ver al Ángel Caído, pero no era mismo que antes.

El hermoso y esplendoroso ángel de la oscuridad tenía un ala destrozada y la otra había sido arrancada cruelmente, haciendo que un líquido fluyera fuera de su cuerpo; su rostro y su cuerpo llenos de rasgaduras y arañazos. Todo él exudaba la palabra destrucción. Los tres hombres volvieron sus miradas a aquel joven y vieron su torcida sonrisa en sus labios.

- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó Touya amenazante dando un paso adelante.

- "El libro ha sido quién se ha encargado de desvelar sus secretos"- Dijo el chico mientras se bajaba de la roca y se dirigía al ángel negro.

- "¿Cómo?"- Dijo Eriol sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo u oyendo.

- "¿Quién eres tú?"- Exigió Touya. El joven se paró y les miró con su retorcida sonrisa y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia otro lugar. Los tres adultos le siguieron la mirada y vieron allí a Aika con el libro abierto en las manos, sus ojos verdes habían oscurecido y su mirada se había vuelto dura. Al lado de la joven la acompañaba un Syaolong recuperado de todas sus heridas.

- "¿Tú sabes la respuesta no es así?"- Le preguntó el joven a la hija de Sakura. Aika frunció más el ceño y alzó más las manos haciendo que el libro brillara en forma de amenaza- "Sabes bien que eso no funciona conmigo"- Aika cerró el libro de golpe y lo sujetó con una de sus manos mientras con la otra cogía la mano del chico que la acompañaba.

- "Me manipulaste. ¿Desde hace mucho tiempo llevas manipulándome no es así? Has estado siempre tan cerca y nunca me he dado cuenta de nada"- Acusó la joven aguantándole la mirada.

- "Digamos que fuiste un peón más para un propósito más grande e importante"- Dijo torciendo sus labios hacia un lado.

- "Tú fuiste el que me hizo ver esos fantasmas. Tú has sido quién ha manipulado todo para que se produjera esta batalla. ¡Me dijiste que me protegerías¡Eras mi amigo!"- El joven se fue acercando a ella y al ver esto los adultos avanzaron también, pero con una sola mirada del chico quedaron petrificados en sus lugares.

- "Y te he protegido hasta ahora ¿o acaso puedes decir que estás herida?. Te cuidé a cada momento y según el termino humano sobre la amistad. No te he fallado, siempre te he apoyado, ayudado y escuchado, te he dado consejos y te he respetado"- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- "Eso es hipocresía, me has utilizado para conseguir tus propósitos"- La mirada empezó a nublarla pero notó como una mano la rozaba el brazo y se calmó enseguida al notar el calor de ese otro cuerpo humano.

- "¿Y acaso la amistad no es una forma de conseguir algo de otra persona? No me equivoco al decir que los humanos no buscan la amistad de otra persona solo para poder eliminar el sentimiento de soledad de sus corazones¿No es verdad que sin amigos habría muchas cosas que no podrían hacer¿Con quién hablarían¿Con quién reirían? Todo eso es una forma de manipulación para conseguir algo de afecto, para conseguir algo de calidez en su insípida existencia"

- "¡No tienes corazón, jamás comprenderás la naturaleza del ser humano¡Eres un monstruo¡Eres despreciable Andrew!"- La joven sentía su alma desgarrarse ante los recuerdos de su infancia con ese chico que tenía delante y que no era más que un ser oscuro y sin sentimientos.

- "Ahora lo has comprendido ¿verdad?"- Aika miró a Syaolong y este la dio apoyo con una silenciosa mirada.

- "Si todo eso es así. Tu propósito no es la humanidad, ni recrearla ni mejorarla, tampoco es por la lucha de los Ángeles Caídos. No, tú quieres algo más, algo más importante que todo eso"- El chico sonrió y avanzó un par de pasos más- "Las Palomas no están en eso pilares para crear un Apocalipsis sino de mensajeras ¿verdad?"- Aika intentó dar un paso atrás pero no pudo. Miró de reojo a Syaolong y vio que este tampoco podía moverse.

- "Ciertamente. Uno no puede matar a través de las Palomas, como bien dice su nombre, son palomas, son meramente mensajeras, no son un arma de destrucción, solo de comunicación, en su deber ante el altísimo tienen que llevar su voluntad a la humanidad con ciertos poderes prestados de él. No, ellas no valen para ser un arma de destrucción masiva, sus poderes no repercuten si no son sobre almas corruptas"- El joven se paró delante de Sakura y alzó una mano hacia su rostro y lo alzó para ver su obra de destrucción- "Mírala, indefensa, impotente, pero aún así llena de poder y en estos momentos… llena de dolor y sufrimiento"- Soltó su rostro y pasó su mano sobre el corazón del ángel- "Siente como sus latidos son cada vez más débiles, cada respiro que da es un paso más cerca de la muerte"

- "Y de su señor"- Pronunció Syaolong en un susurro. El joven cambió el color de sus ojos a un repentino rojo intenso. La joven contuvo el aliento y sintió su cuerpo inmóvil.

- "Tienes razón, estoy aquí no por ellas"- Dijo pasando un dedo por la mejilla de Sakura- "Ni tampoco por ellos"- Dijo señalando con su cabeza el cuerpo inerte del Ángel Caído- "He venido para saldar cuentas con Él"- El hombre se acercó a Aika y la cogió de la barbilla alzando su cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel- "Lo que yo deseo es devorar el poder de quien rige todo este mundo. Quiero convertirme en Dios"

**Vendí mi alma por ti, lo di todo por volver a estar junto a ti, le ofrecí las almas de otros ángeles solo por ti… Comencé una guerra, caí en la oscuridad, pacté con él por el poder de volver a tenerte aunque fuera en tu forma humana. Por ti he llegado a los extremos, he dado lo inimaginable, lo he hecho todo y mi último recurso ha sido dar toda la vida existente a cambio de una sola cosa que él deseaba. Mi vida, la tuya y la de cada ser vivo a cambio de volver a estar a tu lado.**

**Incluso la vida de nuestro señor.**

**Todo se lo di a él.**

**Satanás.

* * *

**

**N. de la A.:** Después de lo que parecen ser años (creo que más de un año, casi dos) he seguido con el fic. En realidad este cap estaba listo hace mucho tiempo (cuando digo mucho, es prácticamente más de 6 meses, no pregunten porque no ha sido subido antes porque creanme cuando digo que han sido por fuerzas más grandes que mi propia voluntad) Perdónenme por el retraso, pero espero que les guste este capitulo, que después de tanto tiempo no sé si me habrá salido bien UU.

Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de quien es ese nuevo personaje. Si se van fijando, todo lo que está en negrita son los pensamientos de Lucifer desde que era un ángel hasta que fue expulsado por su rebelión hasta su pacto final. Quería algo dramático y ahora me salió algo totalmente inesperado.

Aquí tienen el mal en su pureza, esperemos que salgan vivos los personajes de esto o al menos algunos de ellos.

Aquí llega este capítulo y espero que me vuelvan a leer pronto. Mientras tanto sigo con otro fic que me tiene harta y no porque vaya a dejarlo sino porque la escena que deseo ponerles no parece salir ni escribiéndola al revés.

Sigan pendientes que yo soy de la clase de personas que dice hola de repente.

Cualquier sugerencia, denuncia, o lo q sea a mi e-mail eternal(guión baja)phoenix(guión bajo)light(arroba)yahoo.es

O vayan a mi pág y dejen un mensaje amenazante: es. diagonal)eternal(guión bajo)phoenix(guión bajo)light(barradiagonal)index.htm


End file.
